Nosso Amanhecer 5
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A vida de Leah e Jacob é novamente abalada por uma crise familiar, um antigo inimigo e uma guerra feroz. Com a ajuda dos Cullen, inicia-se uma luta contra os desígnios do destino que pode separar Jacob e Leah para sempre. M em alguns capítulos
1. Encontro

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**1. Encontro**

"Jacob…Pára…Por favor…Isso faz cócegas…Jacob…"

Era o meu dia de folga e eu tentava descansar depois de uma semana de trabalho atarefada mas não estava a conseguir ser bem sucedida porque Jacob acabava sempre por conseguir o que queria e eu acabava sempre por cair em tentação. Eu fingia que dormia, naquela tarde soalheira, mas a língua de Jacob no meu pescoço estava a levar-me à loucura.

"Jacob…Porque é que cheiras a cão molhado?"

Quando finalmente decidi virar-me para que ele me respondesse dei de caras com Tyson, que se babava por cima de mim e de uma das minhas camisas preferidas. Aquela era a última gota.

Tyson era o cachorro com o mais irritante sentido de oportunidade pois estragara completamente a minha fantasia e conseguira também arruinar a minha camisa. Eu já avisara os gémeos milhares de vezes para manterem o cachorro na rua mas eles raramente me davam ouvidos.

"Harrison! Vem tirar o teu cão do meu quarto imediatamente!" Gritei. Nesse momento Tyson acobardou-se e saltou da minha cama para se esconder debaixo dela. Apesar do seu tamanho era um cachorro bastante medroso.

"Desculpa mãe…ele entrou quando chegámos da escola." Desculpou-se Harry entrando no meu quarto e fazendo um ar querido para eu não o castigar. Mas eu não ia deixá-lo escapar, afinal de contas ter um cachorro tinha sido ideia dele e por isso Harrison tinha de se responsabilizar.

"Será necessário relembrar-te as regras?" Franzi as sobrancelhas para ter um ar mais ameaçador.

"Não."

"De qualquer modo vou relembrar-te que o acordo era muito claro. Vocês tomam conta do Tyson, ele não está autorizado a estar dentro de casa, muito menos no meu quarto e têm de limpar tudo o que sujar. Entendido?"

"Sim, mas…"

"Não quero saber Harry. Regras são regras." Declarei procurando uma camisa lavada para vestir.

Há cerca de dois anos atrás Tyson tinha sido recolhido pela polícia de Forks quando ainda era um cachorrinho. Notava-se que fora abandonado e ao verem o pequeno animal todo encolhido no banco traseiro do carro patrulha de Charlie, os gémeos imploraram que não o deixássemos levá-lo para o canil, onde seria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, abatido.

Eu sabia que era uma má ideia mas os gémeos conseguiram o apoio de Isaac e de Sarah, que também adoravam animais e convenceram Jacob a falar comigo. Com pena do pequeno cachorro, acabei por concordar. Inicialmente as coisas correram bem, o problema foi que Tyson não se manteve pequeno durante muito tempo. Alguns meses depois estava enorme e destruía tudo por onde passava. A minha paciência esgotou-se e acabamos por concordar em construir-lhe uma casa no quintal das traseiras. Porém mesmo assim, os gémeos deixavam-no andar livremente e por vezes ele entrava em casa provocando o caos.

"Não te preocupes, ele não destruiu nada."

"Leva-o daqui!" Ordenei.

"Tyson! Vamos embora que a mãe está no meio de uma crise." Harry chamou o cão que correu em direcção a ele como uma flecha.

"Não estou a meio de uma crise." Reclamei.

"Estás sim. Ficas sempre assim quando o pai não está."

Jacob não estava em casa há quase um mês e sempre que isso acontecia eu ficava mais irritadiça e costumava fantasiar com o seu regresso vezes sem conta.

"Vai fazer os trabalhos da escola."

Harry suspirou contrariado.

"Onde está o teu irmão?" Perguntei. Geralmente os gémeos andavam sempre juntos.

"Foi buscar o Isaac e a Sarah."

Fiquei chocada. Era raro Harry e William se voluntariarem para ir buscar os irmãos mais novos depois das aulas. A adolescência era uma fase complicada e aparentemente se fossem vistos a tomar conta dos irmãos mais novos, todos os seus amigos iriam gozar com eles.

"Espera aí…" Disse eu seguindo Harrison pelas escadas. "O que é que vocês querem?"

"Nada." Respondeu Harry. "Só estamos a tentar ajudar."

"Não me enganas Harry. Desembucha de uma vez."

"Bem…" Eu sabia que eles queriam pedir alguma coisa. "Uma vez que o pai chega esta noite e já que a tia Becca vai ficar com a Sarah e o Isaac…eu e o Will pensámos que seria bom dar-vos alguma privacidade e assim podias deixar-nos ir à festa do Julian."

"Festa de quem?"

"Do Julian. É nosso colega na escola e vai fazer uma festa na praia hoje à noite. Toda a nossa turma vai lá estar."

A adolescência era sem dúvida uma das fases da vida dos meus filhos com a qual eu não estava preparada para lidar, pelo menos sozinha.

"Não me parece."

"Mas mãe…nós temos praticamente quinze anos. Toda a gente vai."

"Não me interessa. Tu e o Will são muito novos. Eu sei muito bem o que se passa nesse tipo de festas."

"Bem, podemos sempre ficar em casa e ouvir-vos a noite toda a fazer sexo. Tenho a certeza que vai ser muito mais divertido."

Aquele comentário fez-me gelar.

"Nós não…" O olhar repreensivo do meu filho fez com que me calasse. Não valia a pena negar que por vezes fazíamos mais barulho do que devíamos.

"Achas que somos surdos? Ou achas que não temos idade para saber o que vocês fazem quando estão sozinhos no quarto?"

"Quem é que vai à festa?" Tentei desconversar pois não queria continuar a falar sobre sexo com o meu próprio filho.

"O Christian, o Parker, o Brendon, o Lewis e muitos outros."

"Presumo que também vão lá estar raparigas, certo?"

"E depois? A Ella também vai. Assim podemos tomar conta dela e certificar-nos de que não se mete em sarilhos. Há muitos rapazes interessados nela, sabias?"

"Vocês são mesmo uns cavalheiros." Disse eu em tom acusatório.

"A Ella é como se fosse nossa irmã." Harrison sorriu inocentemente.

"Tu e o teu irmão saíram-me cá uns chantagistas…Tal e qual como o vosso pai."

"O pai diz que somos como tu."

"A sério? Nesse caso o melhor é ficarem em casa os três esta noite enquanto eu visito a Emily e o Sam."

"Vá lá mãe…" Implorou. "E se prometermos que limpamos o quarto todos os fins-de-semana?"

"E lavam a loiça do jantar duas vezes por semana." Acrescentei.

"Só se pudermos ficar na festa até à meia-noite."

"De acordo. Falo com o teu pai quando ele chegar mas não prometo nada."

"Obrigado." Harry abraçou-me.

"Mas se não estiverem em casa à meia-noite ficam de castigo para o resto da vida."

Enquanto Harry foi tratar de Tyson decidi ir tomar banho já que estar coberta de baba de cão não era confortável. Além disso Jacob chegaria naquela noite e eu queria estar preparada para o receber convenientemente. Fora por essa razão que tinha pedido a Becca para ficar com os meus filhos mais novos e planeava enviar Will e Harry para casa de Billy ou da minha mãe, mas como Julian ia dar uma festa, estava inclinada em deixá-los ir.

Apesar de serem adolescentes e de levarem uma vida despreocupada, Harrison e William eram responsáveis e ainda não nos tinham dado motivos para não confiarmos neles. Ambos sabiam que eram lobos, como nós, mas mantinham esse segredo até porque Harrison não se transformava há alguns anos. Aliás, desde que chegara de Itália, que não se transformava.

Para mim fora um alívio imenso ver que Carlisle tinha razão. Os gémeos eram realmente diferentes de nós e o facto de Harry se ter transformado aos dez anos de idade não o congelara no tempo. Ao que parecia, eles podiam parar de se transformar quando quisessem, o que também era óptimo no caso de quererem sair de La Push um dia.

Por enquanto os nossos filhos podiam ter uma vida normal e isso era o mais importante. Claro que isso não impedia que por vezes tivéssemos de os castigar ou recomendar. Ambos tinham mudado com o tempo. William já não era o gémeo sossegado e envergonhado de antigamente e Harrison já não era o rapaz irrequieto de antes. Agora que estavam a crescer, ambos se distinguiam cada vez mais a nível de personalidades. Porém eu achava que estavam cada vez mais parecidos com Jacob.

Fisicamente demonstravam alguns traços da minha família, sobretudo a paterna, mas a nível de personalidades, os gémeos pareciam-se cada vez mais com o pai. Quando era um adolescente, Jacob gostava de fazer o mesmo que os filhos: ir a festas, arranjar carros, jogar XBox, surfar na internet e praticar desportos. Por isso não era nenhuma novidade que Harrison e William fizessem tanta questão em ir à festa de Julian.

Felizmente para mim a filha de Emily, que andava na mesma turma que os gémeos, também iria. Isso queria dizer que Sam estaria por perto. Ele nunca deixava Ella sair de noite sem supervisão, especialmente com um monte de rapazes.

Assim, Jacob e eu teríamos uma noite agradável. E bem a merecíamos depois de tanto tempo separados. Desde que fora despedido Jacob não tinha conseguido um emprego fixo na Reserva. Sam oferecer-lhe um lugar na Guarda Florestal mas Jacob recusara porque Sam seria seu chefe. Quando uma nova companhia de extracção de madeira se implementou mesmo à saída de Forks há quase dois anos, Jacob conseguiu trabalho como camionista.

Pagavam bem mas por vezes chegava a ficar três meses fora de casa. Desta vez tinha sido menos tempo mas ainda assim custava imenso estar sem ele. Quer fosse devido ao elo que tínhamos enquanto par alfa ou apenas ao facto de o amar como nunca tinha amado ninguém, a verdade é que estava literalmente a morrer de saudades de o ter ao meu lado, de o tocar e de o beijar.

Após o banho, vesti-me e preparei-me para começar com o jantar. Porém antes que pudesse sair do meu quarto, William chegou com os irmãos e Sarah veio ter comigo com um enorme sorriso.

"Mamã…a professora Phoebe disse que eu desenho muito bem e que devia oferecer-te isto."

Eu abri o pedaço de papel que a minha filha mais nova me entregara e não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Obrigado querida, está lindo." Beijei-a na testa e ela abraçou-me.

Por ser uma rapariga, Sarah era a mais parecida comigo, especialmente agora que estava a deixar o cabelo crescer. Porém, tal como os irmãos, ela partilhava a cor de cabelo e a cor dos olhos do pai. Toda a gente dizia que a sua personalidade era uma mistura explosiva. A tenacidade dos Black e a teimosia dos Clearwater. Aos seis anos de idade Sarah era incrivelmente persuasiva e raramente desistia do que queria.

"Este é o pai." Disse ela apontando para o desenho. "E ali estás tu com o Will, o Harry e o Isaac. Até desenhei o Tyson…"

Foi nesse instante que percebi onde ela queria chegar.

"E quem é este?" Perguntei apontando para um cachorro mais pequeno do que Tyson, que Sarah desenhara.

"Esse é o Marshmallow. É meu amigo. Precisa de uma família e eu disse-lhe que ia tomar conta dele."

"Nem penses. O Tyson é suficiente."

Os olhos de Sarah encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Mas mãe…O Harry e o Will ficaram com o Tyson e o Isaac tem o Peter, o hamster. Porque não posso ter também o meu animal de estimação?"

"Porque ainda és muito nova."

"Já consigo atar os meus atacadores e fazer a minha cama."

"Eu sei querida mas não precisamos de outro cão."

"Mas ele é tão pequenino e não tem uma família."

"Sarah, não quero mais animais em casa."

"Mas eu gosto dele. É meu amigo."

"Não." Disse com firmeza.

Eu odiava ser a má da fita mas não tínhamos condições para ter mais animais. Harry e William passavam a vida a tentar escapulir-se ao acordo que tínhamos feito e quem tratava do hamster de Isaac era eu. Por muito bom que tivesse sido o plano elaborado por Sarah, não podia aceitar mais um animal de estimação.

"Aposto que o papá me deixava ficar com o Marshmallow."

Se para os rapazes, Jacob era um modelo a seguir e um confidente, para Sarah, o pai era o seu herói. Na verdade, Jacob não conseguia negar nada à sua princesa e por isso Sarah estava sempre confiante que conseguia obter tudo o que queria. Isso fazia com que eu fosse obrigada a tomar medidas drásticas, e de vez em quando aconteciam episódios como aquele que se estava a passar.

Sarah estava a chorar a pleno pulmões e ameaçava colocar toda a vizinhança em alerta.

"Sarah, pára de chorar. Os vizinhos vão pensar que se está a passar alguma coisa." Avisei.

"Mas eu quero o Marshmallow!"

"Já te disse que vais ter de arranjar outra família para o cachorro."

"Mãe! O Quil está aqui para falar contigo." Chamou William.

"Estás a ver? Fizeste o Quil vir ver o que se passa."

Sarah continuou a chorar o mais alto que podia e peguei nela ao colo. Só tinha de aguentar mais três horas até Jacob regressar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Quil quando viu Sarah a chorar ao meu colo. Naquele momento ela já não chorava, apenas gritava.

"Ela acha que tem idade suficiente para ter um cão."

"Mas ela já tem um cão."

"O Tyson não é meu!" Reclamou.

"Ela quer um cachorrinho chamado Marshmallow."

"Mas?" Inquiriu Quil.

"Mas eu não quero. Agora será que me podes dizer o que queres?"

"Bem…preciso de um favor."

Ergui as sobrancelhas admirada. Quil não costumava pedir-me favores.

"Podes…sair comigo esta noite?"

"Como?"

"Tipo um encontro…"

"Um encontro?"

"Sim."

Coloquei Sarah no chão e ordenei-lhe que fosse ver televisão com Isaac, que estava na sala a ver os desenhos animados. Sarah fez o oposto, gritando mais alto.

"Quero ter o meu cãozinho!"

"Se não páras de chorar vou dizer ao teu pai e ele vai pôr-te de castigo."

Até eu sabia que isso jamais aconteceria.

Quil retirou o desenho de Sarah da minha mão e sorriu.

"Posso ajuda-te se aceitares ter um encontro comigo."

Duvidando que ele conseguisse fazer com que a minha filha se calasse, acenei aceitando.

Então Quil ajoelhou-se em frente de Sarah e limpou as suas lágrimas.

"Este cachorrinho é o Marshmallow?" Ele apontou para o desenho e Sarah acenou. "Onde está ele?"

"Com a professora Phoebe."

"Então amanhã podes dizer à tua professora que vais ficar com o Marshmallow, está bem?"

"Quil." Avisei.

"Eu fico com ele. Levo-o para a minha casa e trato dele até a tua mãe te deixar trazê-lo. Podes ir vê-lo sempre que quiseres e até podemos construir-lhe uma casa. O que achas?"

Sarah achou a ideia de Quil genial e abraçou-o com força.

"Adoro-te Quil. Vais gostar do Marshmallow."

"Eu também te adoro Sarah."

Tinha-me esquecido completamente que Quil era fenomenal com crianças apesar de ainda não ter filhos. O facto de ter tido a impressão com Claire quando ela tinha apenas dois anos de idade fazia com que fosse muito fácil para ele relacionar-se com crianças.

Depois de Sarah ter ido para a sala, mais animada e extremamente orgulhosa por ter conseguido o que queria, enfrentei Quil. Se ele tinha aceitado ficar com um cachorro em troca de um encontro comigo, era porque estava realmente desesperado.

"Tens ali uma pequena fera. Tal mãe, tal filha."

"Que piada, Ateara."

"A sério que nunca conheci uma criança tão persistente quando a tua filha."

"Pára de empatar e explica-me porque raios precisas de ter um encontro comigo. Não tens uma namorada?"

"A Lucy e eu acabámos há mais de um ano. Não te lembras?"

"Mais ou menos…"

"Por favor Leah." Pediu.

"E onde queres ir?"

"A uma discoteca em Port Angeles."

"Porquê?"

"Porque a Claire vai lá estar com o Clark. E só lá podem entrar casais."

"Queres ir vigiar a tua impressão e o seu namorado?"

"Sim." Confessou.

"És um idiota, Quil Ateara. Um perfeito idiota." Suspirei pensando que afinal aquela iria ser uma longa noite.

* * *

><p>Nota: Mais uma vez optei por uma história com três partes. O Livro 1 será narrado pela Leah, o Livro 2 pelo Jacob e o Livro 3 novamente pela Leah. Mais à frente darei indicações sobre o que se passou desde o final de Nosso Amanhecer 4 até ao início desta história mas posso avançar que se passaram três anos e meio desde que os Cullen regressaram de Itália e que Alice teve a sua visão do funeral de Leah.<p>

Próximo capítulo: 7 de Abril (Boa Páscoa!)

Para que não haja confusões deixo aqui as idades das crianças:

Ella Uley – 15 anos

Harry e William Black – 14 anos (quase 15)

James Ephraim Lahote – 14 anos

David Call – 13 anos

Jeremiah Cameron – 12 anos

Levi Uley – 10 anos

Daniel James Lahote – 8 anos

Isaac Seth Black – 7 anos

Sarah Black – 6 anos

Jaelle e Julia Cameron – 5 anos (quase 6)

Denise Call – 4 anos (quase 5)

Deborah Lahote – 4 anos (quase 5)


	2. Sangue e Lágrimas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**2. Sangue e Lágrimas**

"Recorda-me o que estamos aqui a fazer." Pedi depois de eu e Quil entrarmos numa das mais famosas discotecas de Port Angeles. Eu não frequentava locais daqueles há muito tempo. Não tinha saudades mas lembrava-me que costumava ser divertido.

"Estamos aqui porque temos de vigiar a Claire." Disse Quil com um ar sério.

"Ela já tem dezanove anos." Ripostei. Eu não era apologista de vigiar as pessoas. Excepto os meus filhos, claro.

"Eu sei."

"E tem um namorado."

"Eu sei disso."

"E isto não é um clube restrito a casais." Disse eu quando reparei que havia imensa gente que não tinha um par na discoteca.

"Desculpa." Murmurou Quil enquanto me puxava para uma mesa vazia.

"Mentiste-me?" Olhei-o com alguma severidade para que ele percebesse que eu odiava quando me mentiam e Quil sentiu-se um pouco intimidado, o que era sinal que eu ainda conservava algum estatuto de "fêmme-fatale".

"Já pedi desculpa."

Quil era apesar de tudo uma pessoa honesta. Aliás toda a gente na alcateia o admirava por causa disso. Ele era incapaz de mentir deliberadamente. Se me mentira fora porque tivera mesmo de o fazer.

"Se não estivéssemos num local público juro que te matava." Ameacei.

"Tive de mentir. Caso contrário não terias aceitado vir, pois não?"

Quil Ateara conhecia-me bem. Éramos irmãos de alcateia há tempo suficiente para ele me conhecer e vice-versa. De facto, eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes para fazer do que estar ali com ele a vigiar a sua impressão. Queria estar em casa quando Jacob chegasse para lhe dar as boas vindas, além disso a casa estava vazia.

"Porque é que me arrastaste para vir contigo?" Perguntei. Seria fácil para ele espiar Claire sozinho. Afinal de contas sendo um lobo, ele podia simplesmente manter-se à distância e ouvir tudo o que Claire e o seu namorado diziam e faziam.

"Porque…Se a Claire me vê sozinho vai pensar que estou a espiá-la."

"O que é a mais pura verdade." Sublinhei.

"Eu sei, mas ela não precisa de saber isso." Defendeu-se.

"Sei que estás preocupado e que ela é a tua impressão mas eu tenho coisas para fazer Quil. Não posso estar aqui a noite toda."

"Só te peço para ficares uns minutos. Não vou demorar a noite toda."

"Por favor Ateara. Vê se cresces e tomas uma decisão."

"Não preciso de decidir nada."

Eu não era daquela opinião. Para mim Quil estava a agir daquela maneira porque ainda não aceitara que estava apaixonado por Claire. Claro que isso era difícil de aceitar para ele porque até há alguns anos apenas a via como uma irmã mais nova. Quil tinha visto Claire crescer e isso fazia com que fosse difícil vê-la como uma mulher.

"Isto não é sobre mim Leah, mas sobre a Claire."

Rolei os olhos com alguma impaciência.

"A escolha final é dela e se ela decidir que já não precisa de mim para ser feliz então eu aceitarei isso."

"És um idiota." Atirei e ele franziu a testa.

"Podias tentar ao menos compreender." Queixou-se.

"Quero ir para casa."

Há mais de uma semana que eu tinha planeado aquela noite. Há mais de uma semana que eu sonhava com o regresso de Jacob. Há mais de uma semana que eu desejava terminar com quase um mês de abstinência sexual e Quil estava a privar-me disso.

"Só preciso de saber se o namorado dela é de confiança e que a ama realmente."

Mais uma vez eu sabia que Quil estava a falar a sério. Quil faria tudo pela sua impressão e já o provara diversas vezes. Depois de terminar o ensino secundário Claire tinha o sonho de ir para uma boa Universidade e, encorajada por Quil, tinha realizado os testes de admissão para Berkeley. Não fora grande surpresa quando recebeu uma carta do Conselho Pedagógico da Universidade californiana aceitando a sua admissão pois tinha tido a nota mais alta desde há dez anos atrás. Ofereciam-lhe ainda uma bolsa de estudos.

Claire queria ir porque era esse o seu sonho porém tinha algum receio de deixar a Reserva e os seus pais também estavam apreensivos quanto a deixá-la viajar sozinha para a Califórnia. Quil conseguiu persuadi-los e fez ainda com que Claire se enchesse de coragem para perseguir o seu sonho de se tornar bióloga marinha.

Durante os primeiros dois meses que estivera em Berkeley, Claire telefonava para Quil todos os dias e falavam durante horas. Também era para Quil que ela ligava sempre que estava nervosa devido aos exames. A meio do ano, Quil não cabia em si de tão orgulhoso que estava pois graças ao seu apoio, Claire era a melhor aluna da sua turma.

Ao deixá-la ir para Berkeley, Quil sabia que havia a possibilidade de Claire acabar por se apaixonar por outra pessoa. Ao início não gostou da ideia mas pouco depois considerou que se isso acontecesse ele não se deveria opor. Afinal de contas durante a infância e adolescência de Claire, Quil tivera várias namoradas, por isso era justo que Claire pudesse escolher livremente com quem queria estar.

O problema tinha surgido recentemente porque Claire tinha vindo celebrar o seu décimo nono aniversário que seria na semana seguinte e com ela trouxera o namorado. O rapaz parecia ser simpático e tinha mesmo insistido em conhecer os pais de Claire antes de iniciarem uma relação mais intima.

Apesar de ter chegado a La Push há dois dias, Claire ainda não tinha apresentado Clark Kramer a Quil e isso estava a deixá-lo preocupado. Na minha opinião, Claire estava apenas com receio da sua reacção, mas Quil achava que ela estava com vergonha ou que queria apenas evitá-lo.

Como Ron e Lynne, os pais de Claire, nunca tinham apreciado a ideia de Claire ser a impressão de Quil, não estavam nada preocupados com os sentimentos dele e até a aconselhavam a regressar a Berkeley com Clark mais cedo. Assim, Quil necessitava de agir por conta própria e era por essa razão que estávamos ali.

"Não entendo porque razão ela ainda não me apresentou o namorado."

"Eles só chegaram há dois dias. Dá-lhe algum tempo."

"Achas que tem vergonha de mim?"

"Não me parece mas porque é que não vais até à mesa deles e te apresentas?"

"Nem pensar."

"Cobarde."

"Não sou cobarde só não quero pressioná-la."

"E achas que é melhor andar a espiá-la?" Perguntei indignada.

"Shiu...Fala mais baixo ou ainda nos ouvem. És uma chata quando estás com saudades do Jake."

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Estou só a dizer que és difícil de aturar quando o Jake não está. É um pesadelo patrulhar contigo e acredita que não sou o único a queixar-me."

"Estás a brincar, certo?"

Quil abanou a cabeça.

"Não, não estou. Graças aos Espíritos que vocês não costumam fazer sexo em posições estranhas como o Paul e Rachel porque se não iríamos todos necessitar de ir ao psicólogo em breve. Juro-te que nunca vou perceber como raios é que ela consegue contorcer o corpo daquela maneira."

"Eu não penso no Jacob quando estou a patrulhar!" Retorqui. "E obrigado pelas informações sobre o Paul e a Rachel, esta noite vou ter pesadelos."

"Compreendo que queiras estar com o Jake o mais depressa possível mas preciso de intuição feminina, Leah. Preciso de ajuda com a Claire."

"Vai lá falar com eles. Eu não posso fazer milagres."

"Não posso."

Suspirei pesadamente. Quil também sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

"Quil…quero estar em casa daqui a meia hora por isso é melhor que te decidas."

"Estás a contar os minutos?"

"E se estiver?"

"Estás a dever-me um favor Leah. Não te esqueças que vou ter de ficar com um cachorro porque não foste capaz de te impor à tua filha."

Eu cruzei os braços e amuei. Agora Quil já tinha partido para a chantagem emocional. Eu tinha aceitado sair com ele em troca de ele me ajudar com Sarah. Claro que eu nunca esperara que ele fosse bem sucedido mas pelos vistos tinha subestimado a sua vocação com crianças.

Na verdade, Quil era a única pessoa em La Push que ainda aceitava tomar conta dos filhos de Rachel e Paul. Obviamente que eles lhe pagavam mas sem ser Quil já ninguém se oferecia como babysitter para os irmãos Lahote, nem mesmo a troco de ouro.

Havia uma razão plausível para isso. Os três filhos de Paul e Rachel tinham um temperamento mais explosivo do que um vulcão em erupção. Era difícil acompanhar James Ephraim, agora que tinha catorze anos, mas a verdade é que mesmo na adolescência, James era o mais calmo dos três irmãos. Daniel e Deborah eram, sem dúvida nenhuma, mil vezes piores do que o irmão mais velho alguma vez fora. Não era por isso nenhuma surpresa ver Rachel completamente estafada e Paul constantemente de mau humor.

Por isso Quil era o grande herói da família Lahote. Claro que todos nós desconfiávamos que com os filhos de Rachel e Paul o segredo de Quil era um Xanax.

"Talvez ela tenha medo que não aproves o seu namorado." Tentei.

"Mas eu vou aprová-lo…se ele for digno de confiança."

"Pois…"

"Raios." Murmurou ele de repente.

"O que foi?"

"A Claire viu-nos."

Virei-me para trás e vi Claire acenar timidamente. Agora já não havia escapatória.

"Anda daí Ateara. Vamos conhecer o rapaz."

"E se ela perguntar porque estamos aqui?"

"Inventamos qualquer coisa."

A conversa com Claire e Clark correu bastante bem. Clark parecia ser um bom rapaz e não estava a consumir álcool pois teria de conduzir mais tarde, o que provava que era responsável.

Clark Kramer nascera no Utah há vinte anos e estudava Biologia na Universidade de Berkeley. No caso de estar a ser honesto, Claire era a sua segunda namorada. A primeira fora uma rapariga da sua terra natal que o tinha traído após ingressar a Universidade de Harvard.

Depois de um breve interrogatório em que Quil não foi muito exigente, Clark pareceu relaxar um pouco e conversámos sobre outros assuntos, nomeadamente beisebol e futebol. Clark era jogador de futebol na Universidade mas também já praticara beisebol durante o liceu.

Quando Claire perguntou porque estávamos ali, mentimos dizendo que estávamos à espera de Jacob e Embry. Claire não desconfiou da nossa história.

Uma hora depois Claire anunciou que iam voltar para La Push e acabámos por acompanhá-los até ao carro, altura em que um grupo de idiotas decidiu ser um bom momento para executar um assalto. Fomos rodeados e ameaçados com armas. Para proteger Claire, Clark entregou tudo o que tinha de valor. Quando chegou à minha vez, troquei um olhar com Quil e atacámos sem aviso. Os assaltantes foram caindo um por um e por fim gerou-se alguma confusão.

Entre gritos e murros, um dos assaltantes retirou uma arma do casaco e disparou. A bala passou muito perto do meu braço esquerdo e acabou por atingir Quil. Surpreendido por Quil não ter caído no chão, consegui desarmar o atirador deixando-o inconsciente.

"Temos de sair daqui." Disse eu quando Claire se preparava para ir pedir ajuda.

"Mas ele está a sangrar." Avisou Clark.

"Vamos embora." Decidi. Empurrei Claire para o banco de trás do carro e Clark sentou-se ao seu lado.

"O que vamos fazer?" Murmurou Quil sentando-se no lugar do passageiro.

"Primeiro tens de fingir que estás com dores ou eles vão desconfiar."

"Acho que a bala entrou e saiu…" Disse ele. "Suponho que não atingiu nenhum órgão porque sinto que está a sarar."

"Óptimo."

"Leah? Para onde vamos?" Perguntou Claire quando saímos do estacionamento.

"Está tudo bem."

"O Quil precisa de ir para o Hospital." Insistiu.

O hospital seria o último local para onde eu levaria Quil. Nenhum médico no mundo poderia explicar como é que alguém que fora alvejado há minutos não tinha qualquer ferimento.

"E temos de ir à polícia. Temos de apresentar queixa." Disse Clark preparando o telemóvel.

Nesse momento guinei o volante para a direita fazendo com que o pequeno aparelho caísse das mãos de Clark.

"Leah, o hospital é para o outro lado." Referiu Claire que estava cada vez mais nervosa.

"Eu sei o que estou a fazer."

"Mas ele está ferido."

"O Seth vai ajudá-lo."

"Quem é o Seth?" Perguntou Clark.

"É o meu irmão. Ele é médico."

"Mas estamos muito longe de La Push. Vamos demorar pelo menos meia hora." Contrariou Claire.

"Não, não vamos. Segurem-se."

A minha condução não era tão louca quanto a dos vampiros mas ainda assim era perigosa. Por sorte as estradas não tinham muito movimento à noite e não encontrámos quaisquer patrulhas da polícia.

Clark olhava constantemente para o pequeno ecrã da velocidade, engolindo em seco ao ver que eu não parava de acelerar. O pobre rapaz devia temer que acabássemos todos por morrer num acidente mas eu tinha bons reflexos e estava apenas a representar um papel. Ninguém estava realmente em perigo. O ferimento de Quil não inspirava cuidados, a única pessoa com a qual eu estava realmente preocupada era com Claire porque ela estava a começar a entrar em pânico.

"Deixa-me ver o ferimento." Pediu chegando-se à frente.

"Não é preciso Claire. Eu estou bem. Não sinto nada."

Má resposta. Aquilo apenas fez Claire ficar ainda mais em pânico.

"Isso é mau sinal. Se não sentes nada é porque estás a começar a entrar em choque." Claire tentou evitar um soluço e depois olhou para mim com um ar desesperado e com lágrimas nos olhos. "Por favor Leah…Temos de ir para o hospital."

"És um idiota Quil. Nunca mais aceito sair contigo." Murmurei para que só ele me conseguisse ouvir.

"Como é que isto foi culpa minha?"

"Estás a deixá-la desesperada."

Quil encolheu os ombros. De facto, ele não tinha culpa e Claire estava apenas a reagir como qualquer outra impressão reagiria. Até hoje nunca nenhum lobo tinha estado ferido a ponto de morrer. Talvez excepto Jacob quando enfrentou um recém-nascido para me salvar ou quando esteve preso em Volterra a ser torturado por Jane.

Naquele momento Quil não estava em perigo mas Claire pensava que sim e isso fazia toda a diferença. Afinal de contas ninguém sabia que consequências poderia a morte de um lobo trazer para a sua impressão.

"Claire, aposto que o Quil vai ficar bem. Estará como novo depois do Seth tratar dele." Disse eu tentando acalmá-la.

"E se ele necessitar de ser operado? Deve estar a perder muito sangue…"

"Ouve, tens de te manter calma. Não vai adiantar nada se entrares em pânico."

"Ele vai ficar bem." Disse Clark colocando a mão no ombro de Claire, mas ela não pareceu ficar convencida.

Pouco depois estávamos finalmente em La Push. Estacionei em frente à casa do meu irmão sabendo que ele nos ouviria chegar. De qualquer modo Quil já lhe enviado uma mensagem a contar o sucedido, por isso Seth sabia o que fazer.

"Eu vou levar o Quil para dentro." Avisei. "Vocês podem ir para casa."

"Nem pensar!" Argumentou Claire. "Eu fico!"

"Não podes fazer nada por ele." Contrariei.

"Eu estou óptimo." Disse Quil tentando manter Claire calma, porém isso apenas agravou tudo. Quanto mais Quil dizia que estava bem mais histérica Claire ficava. Quanto a Clark, eu tinha a certeza que ele começava a desconfiar de alguma coisa pois, para alguém que tinha sido alvejado, Quil parecia estar de perfeita saúde.

"Preciso de estar ao lado dele. Por favor." Implorou Claire saindo do carro atrás de mim.

"Está bem…vai chamar o Seth." Ordenei.

"Será que podias tentar ser mais convincente e agir como alguém que foi baleado?" Perguntei abrindo a porta para Quil sair.

"Acho que já parei de sangrar." Murmurou ele ainda sentado no banco. "E nunca gostei de representar."

"Quando pensas dizer a verdade à Claire? Ela já tem idade suficiente e nada disto teria acontecido se ela soubesse a verdade sobre nós."

Há anos atrás Claire percebera que nós éramos diferentes. Não envelhecíamos tão depressa e nunca estávamos doentes. As suas perguntas foram respondidas com meias verdades porque Quil não gostava de lhe mentir, porém ele recusara explicar-lhe a verdade sobre ser um lobo. Achava que apesar de ela ter maturidade suficiente para entender, isso faria com ela deixasse de ter escolha porque seria obrigado a falar-lhe sobre a impressão.

"Ainda não. Preciso de saber se ela é feliz assim…"

Rolei os olhos. Quil era um idiota. Pior do que isso, Quil era um idiota apaixonado que ainda não tinha percebido que estava apaixonado.

"Depois disto…Juro que te mato, Ateara."

Quil riu-se.

"Gostava de te ver tentar, Clearwater."

"Leah?" Clark chamou-me e virei-me depois de instruir Quil para fingir estar com dores. "Porque é que a Claire está a agir desta maneira?"

Eu não sabia o que responder. Não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe que a namorada estava apavorada por pensar que ia perder o rapaz que imprimira nela há dezassete anos atrás. Clark não iria entender nada.

"O Quil é amigo da Claire há muito tempo. Ela nunca te falou dele?"

"Ela falou-me sobre uma pessoa especial…uma pessoa que esteve sempre com ela mesmo quando ela era criança mas sempre assumi que fosse uma melhor amiga."

"Bem…essa pessoa é o Quil."

Clark olhou para Quil que fingiu estar desmaiado. Olhei para o meu relógio e suspirei. A minha noite com Jacob parecia estar condenada.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Estou mesmo de volta com a última parte de Nosso Amanhecer. Por enquanto a história vai manter um ritmo calmo e vai incidir inicialmente nos problemas entre o Quil e a Claire, mas outras coisas vão acontecer. Espero que gostes. Obrigado pela review. Bom domingo. Beijos<p>

Próximo update: 12 de Abril


	3. Transformação

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**3. Transformação **

Enquanto Seth fingia estar a observar o estado de Quil no quarto, eu observava Claire a cortar pequenos pedaços de presunto e bacon para fazer uma omeleta. O meu irmão referira que após ser observado Quil deveria ter uma refeição ligeira e Claire sabia exactamente o que cozinhar.

Era provável que Jacob já tivesse regressado e estivesse agora em casa à minha espera. Eu podia simplesmente ir-me embora agora que já estávamos em segurança e Seth com certeza saberia controlar a situação porém sentia que não podia deixar Claire ali, sem noção do que acontecera.

Ela continuava a pensar que Quil estava ferido e o pior é que agora se sentia culpada de tudo. Por essa razão recusara acompanhar Clark quando este decidiu regressar a casa de Ron e Lynn Young.

"Não devíamos ter saído àquela hora." Murmurou. "A culpa é toda minha. O Clark queria ficar. Devíamos ter ficado até o Jake e o Embry chegarem."

Suspirei pesadamente. Sabia que dentro de alguns segundos Claire iria começar a chorar e eu não poderia ajudá-la porque a única maneira de o fazer seria contar-lhe toda a verdade sobre nós e Quil não queria que ela soubesse.

_Quero que ela tenha uma vida normal, tal como os pais dela sempre quiseram. _Aquelas tinham sido as palavras de Quil quando há alguns minutos atrás lhe tinha perguntado porque é que não podíamos contar tudo a Claire. Afinal de contas todas as impressões dos outros lobos sabiam. Claire não devia ser uma excepção especialmente agora que tinha idade suficiente para distinguir as lendas da realidade.

"A culpa não foi tua." Declarei colocando uma mão em cima do seu ombro. "Devias ir para casa. O Clark deve estar à tua espera e o Charlie vai lá mais tarde para recolher os vossos depoimentos."

"Eu queria ir mas sempre que penso em deixá-lo fico…aterrorizada." Confessou.

"O Seth disse que está tudo bem. A bala passou de raspão." Seth conseguia agora mentir quase tão bem quanto eu mas Claire não sabia isso.

"Eu sei mas…e se ele tiver uma infecção?"

"Então o Seth leva-o para o Hospital."

"Quando pensei que ele podia morrer…Não consigo imaginar como seria…"

"O Quil não vai morrer. Não te preocupes."

Tudo o que Claire estava a sentir naquele momento era provocado pela impressão que sofrera desde os dois anos de idade. Quil fazia parte da sua vida desde que ela se lembrava e isso fazia com que o medo de o perder fosse avassalador. Tanto quanto sabíamos os laços de uma impressão eram inquebráveis quer para o lobo quer para a impressão.

"É fácil para ti."

"Na verdade já estive na tua situação. E sei que não é fácil."

"Quando?" Perguntou com curiosidade.

"Há muito tempo."

"Não me lembro do Jake ter sido alvejado. O que lhe aconteceu?"

"Depois conto-te. Vai para casa Claire. Os teus pais devem estar preocupados assim como o Clark. Podes vir visitá-lo amanhã."

Finalmente Claire aceitou regressar a casa depois de preparar a comida de Quil e prometeu visitá-lo de manhã bem cedo.

"Tens de lhe dizer." Referi ao entrar no quarto onde Quil via televisão.

"Leah…Não é assim tão simples." Disse Seth. "Penso que neste momento isso só vai confundi-la ainda mais."

"Porquê?"

"Porque ela tem um namorado."

"Mas ela estava aterrorizada. Devias tê-la visto quando pensou que o Quil podia morrer."

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"A Claire é mais velha do que eram o Harry e o Will quando nós lhes contámos a verdade."

"É diferente. O Harry e o Will tinham de saber porque mais cedo ou mais tarde irão juntar-se à alcateia." Sublinhou o meu irmão.

"Não vou prender a Claire a este destino quando ela tem uma oportunidade flagrante de ser feliz de outra maneira. Ela quer ser uma bióloga marinha e tem estudado muito para conseguir isso. Se eu lhe contar a verdade ela poderá desistir de continuar a estudar. A Claire tem uma oportunidade que nós nunca tivemos." Explicou Quil.

"Estás a dizer que preferes que ela esteja longe daqui?" Perguntei admirada.

"Não. A Claire é muito importante para mim e nunca serei realmente feliz sem ela mas a felicidade dela é mais importante do que a minha. Não quero que ela desista dos sonhos dela por mim porque provavelmente eu não valho a pena."

"Isso é realmente muito nobre da tua parte." Murmurei. "Mas não sei se estás a agir do melhor modo."

"Vá lá Leah…olha para nós. Quantos de nós conseguiram entrar na Universidade? Quantos de nós conseguiram perseguir o seu sonho? Todos nós tivemos de desistir de algo quando nos tornámos parte da alcateia e todas as impressões acabam por ficar presas a um destino que não escolheram. Não estou a dizer que isso é mau ou que somos todos infelizes. O Paul, o Embry, o Sam, o Jared…todos eles são felizes, não tenho a menor dúvida mas…"

Quil calou-se. Dentro dele devia ter-se levantado um enorme turbilhão de emoções. Era normal que Quil se sentisse dividido entre a vontade de estar com a sua impressão e a vontade que tinha em garantir a felicidade de Claire. Todos nós sabíamos que os nossos destinos requeriam sacrifícios.

Antigamente não podíamos saber, mas na realidade, fazer parte da tribo Quileute exigia que estivéssemos dispostos a abdicar de muita coisa. Eu sabia disso perfeitamente pois sentia que tinha sido uma das pessoas que mais perdera desde que as lendas Quileutes tinham entrado na minha vida.

Enquanto os lobos teriam de despender os seus esforços a proteger o nosso povo dos Frios, as impressões teriam de sacrificar os seus sonhos para ficarem para sempre ao lado dos seus maridos.

Porém a impressão de Quil fora diferente de todas as outras. Pelo menos até, alguns anos mais tarde, Joshua Spears e Justin Henley, também terem imprimido em duas recém-nascidas.

Quil fora o terceiro lobo a imprimir, e o primeiro a imprimir numa criança. Até mesmo segundo as lendas isso era raro. Por essa razão ele tornara-se objecto de brincadeiras idiotas por parte de toda a alcateia, principalmente da minha parte. Eu chegara a ser bastante cruel, acusando-o de molestar crianças, o que não era verdade.

Talvez por essa razão Quil não quisesse que a sua impressão fosse como a dos outros e se estivesse a esforçar por permitir que Claire não tivesse de partilhar o mesmo destino que Emily, Kim, Rachel e Rebecca. Todas elas estavam presas na Reserva a uma vida de esposas fiéis e mães de família.

"És demasiado nobre para teu próprio bem." Murmurei, e naquela altura estava a ser totalmente sincera. Ele sorriu um pouco.

"Eu sei mas a Claire merece mais. É por isso que não quero que ela saiba."

"Mas ela faz parte do nosso mundo Quil. É inevitável que ela venha a descobrir a verdade." Avisei.

"Eu não concordo." Retrucou ele. "Dizer a verdade ao Harry e ao Will foi inevitável, a Claire não se transforma num lobo gigante, por isso, se ela voltar para a Califórnia e deixar a Reserva, penso que nunca será necessário contar-lhe."

"O Quil tem razão. A situação das crianças é bem diferente da situação das impressões. Aliás mais cedo ou mais tarde, um dos gémeos terá de assumir a posição de alfa." Referiu o meu irmão.

Eu abanei a cabeça tentando não pensar muito nisso. Não queria pensar que um dia, Harry ou William teriam a responsabilidade de velar pelo bem estar de uma tribo inteira à custa dos seus sonhos.

Mas Seth tinha razão. Dali a alguns anos mais crianças iriam provavelmente juntar-se a Will e a Harrison. Entre eles contar-se-iam com certeza Isaac; os dois filhos de Paul, James Ephraim e Daniel; o filho de Embry, David; o filho de Sam, Levi e o filho de Jared, Jeremiah. Todos eles iriam saber a verdade nessa altura, ou talvez antes.

"Mentir à Claire é das coisas mais difíceis que tive de fazer." Suspirei pesadamente.

"A sério? E daquela vez que mentiste ao Jake…quando estavas grávida?" Inquiriu Quil.

"Isso foi diferente." Declarei. "Não lhe menti. Apenas não lhe disse nada."

"Como queiras."

"Bem…acho que vou para casa." Avisei.

"Precisas que te leve?" Ofereceu Seth.

Eu sabia que ele não queria exactamente levar-me a casa, estava apenas a tentar arranjar uma maneira de dar uma volta com o seu carro novo.

"Não é preciso. Não vivo assim tão longe daqui."

Seth encolheu os ombros.

"O melhor mesmo é que ninguém se aproxime da tua casa esta noite." Riu-se Quil e eu sabia o que ele estava a pensar.

"Pára de fazer piadas sobre a minha vida privada, idiota!" Ameacei.

"E perder uma oportunidade de te irritar?" Troçou ele com um sorriso provocador. "Nem pensar."

Cerrei os punhos porque não havia nada que pudesse dizer ou fazer para o manter calado, pelo menos nada que não envolvesse magoá-lo fisicamente.

"Vejo-te amanhã Seth." Despedi-me.

"Duvido muito." Riu-se Quil. "Tu e o Jake vão estar ocupados durante alguns dias. Se precisarem de alguém que fique com os miúdos avisem. Penso que não é boa ideia traumatizarem as crianças tão cedo."

"Que piada, Ateara. Devias ter tentado uma carreira de comediante." Disse secamente abandonando o quarto.

Quando cheguei a casa ainda pensava em tudo o que acontecera desde que Quil fora bater à minha porta para me convidar para sair. Não podia dizer que tínhamos uma crise em mãos mas a saída a Port Angeles podia trazer-nos problemas e ainda por cima o carro de Quil ficara estacionado perto da discoteca e no dia seguinte alguém teria de o ir buscar. Felizmente Seth comunicara com Charlie assim que tínhamos chegado e ele oferecera-se para contactar as autoridades de Port Angeles e avisá-las sobre os corpos inconscientes de nove ou dez assaltantes que, provavelmente já estariam na prisão àquela hora.

Não fazia ideia de como Charlie iria explicar aquilo. Afinal de contas os assaltantes tinham ficado inconscientes e as vítimas tinham desaparecido sem deixar rasto. Qualquer agente da polícia iria desconfiar que algo de errado se passara mas era precisamente por isso que Charlie se oferecera para nos ajudar, porque em matéria de crimes e leis, ele era um perito.

Como última nota mental decidi que nunca mais aceitaria sair com Quil. Ele podia ser a pessoa melhor intencionada do mundo mas continuava a ter neurónios a menos, pelo que a minha vida seria muito menos complicada sem os seus planos idiotas.

Claro que assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim e senti o odor familiar de alguém que eu não via há praticamente um mês, todos os problemas das últimas horas se esfumaram completamente. Finalmente Jacob estava em casa e tudo parecia, de repente, fazer mais sentido.

Não o encontrei no interior da casa como inicialmente pensei mas sim no quintal, nas traseiras, onde o Rabbit agora descansava, visivelmente danificado pelo tempo e pelo acidente que eu causara há alguns anos atrás. Jacob tinha-se recusado a entregá-lo para a sucata afirmando que aquele carro fora o projecto mais importante da sua adolescência e que não queria vê-lo a apodrecer num cemitério de peças de automóvel.

Eu sabia que o carro tinha valor sentimental especialmente porque lhe fazia lembrar uma altura em que tudo era fácil e em que ainda podia sonhar com Bella e uma vida normal, porém não lhe tinha dito nada e limitara-me a dar autorização para que o Rabbit ficasse, até Jacob ter tempo para o tentar arranjar, no nosso quintal.

Até agora ele não conseguira muitos avanços mas não perdia a esperança de o tentar voltar pôr a trabalhar. Cruzando os braços, encostei-me à ombreira da porta e fiquei a observar Jacob enquanto ele mexia no interior do motor do Rabbit.

"Estás a divertir-te?" Perguntei fazendo-o voltar-se para mim.

"Demoraste." Acusou com algum divertimento na voz.

"Tenho de ocupar o meu tempo." Brinquei.

"Eu também." Retrucou fechando o motor do carro e limpando as mãos num trapo velho.

Estávamos ambos a tentar provocar o outro. Naquela noite eu recusava-me a ser substituída por um monte de sucata que nunca mais iria funcionar, mas não podia simplesmente dar parte fraca e atirar-me para os seus braços. Queria que ele também me mostrasse que estava com saudades minhas.

"Parece que tiveste saudades da tua princesa." Apontei para o Rabbit.

Ele sorriu com malícia.

"Muitas." Afirmou. "E sinceramente acho que ela também sentiu a minha falta. Mas vou tratar dela bem depressa."

"Então talvez seja melhor dar-vos alguma privacidade." Disse eu fingindo que ia regressar a casa. Num movimento mais rápido do que a velocidade da luz, Jacob puxou-me contra o seu corpo e roçou os seus lábios nos meus, provocando-me.

"Estás com ciúmes?" Perguntou. "De um carro?"

"Bem…não está na minha natureza partilhar. Sabes disso perfeitamente."

O brilho dos seus olhos disse-me que ele esperava aquela reacção da minha parte e segundos depois senti o meu corpo a ser empurrado para cima do Rabbit. O calor inundou todo o meu ser e só quando se tornou difícil respirar é que nos separámos ainda que com alguma relutância. Era difícil de aceitar mas eu estava a sentir-me realmente carente. Ou podiam ser simplesmente as saudades a falar mais alto.

Afinal de contas tínhamos estado separados muitos dias e muitas noites e eu queria aproveitar o tempo que Jacob iria estar na Reserva antes que o mandassem novamente fazer uma entrega num estado distante de Washington. Da última vez ele fora mandado a Oklahoma mas já houvera vezes que tivera de se deslocar a Vermont e Nova Jérsia, na costa leste, a muitos quilómetros de distância.

Por isso queria perdurar aquela sensação de estar novamente com ele, abraçada a ele, beijando-o.

"Jacob…" Gemi quando senti os seus dedos quentes debaixo da minha camisa cor de salmão.

"Não acredito que decidiste usar calças de ganga logo hoje." Queixou-se procurando o botão dos meus jeans.

"Bem…Tive um encontro." Murmurei e ele parou imediatamente o que estava a fazer para me olhar e tentar perceber se eu estava a falar a sério.

"Um encontro? Com quem?"

Era divertido ver como ele reagia quando estava com ciúmes.

"Com o Quil."

Vi as sobrancelhas de Jacob erguerem-se e depois ele bufou parecendo meio zangado.

"Ele não andava com uma rapariga da Reserva? Existem muitas jovens solteiras disponíveis…Porque é que agora decidiu…"

"Jacob. Eu estava a brincar."

Jacob não aceitava muito bem a concorrência no seio da alcateia porque fora sempre dela que tinham surgido os seus rivais. Primeiro Sam, o meu primeiro namorado e nosso alfa, depois Josh, e por fim Jack. Pelo meio ambos sabíamos que outros lobos tinham manifestado interesse em mim ainda que nunca se tivessem confessado. Embry fora um deles, antes de imprimir em Becca, claro. Era por isso que Jacob levara tão a sério as minhas palavras.

"Além disso, o Quil tem uma impressão." Acrescentei e Jacob acalmou-se imediatamente.

"Oh…pois…" Balbuciou com um ar quase envergonhado. "Então o que se passou?"

"Bem…"

"Esquece." Disse ele colocando o indicador sobre os meus lábios. "Contas-me depois."

Jacob voltou a empurrar-me contra o Rabbit e fui obrigada a colocar as minhas pernas em redor da sua cintura para não ficar totalmente desapoiada. Ao beijá-lo sentia que o nosso controlo estava lentamente a desaparecer. Nunca tínhamos sido muito bons em refrear os nossos desejos.

"Aqui podem ver-nos." Disse enquanto uma parte do meu cérebro ainda funcionava.

"Ninguém vem aqui a esta hora…" Murmurou ele. "Agora fica quieta, está bem?"

"Jacob…o Tyson está a olhar…"

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, reparando que Tyson estava sentado no chão, de língua caída, a olhar para nós, talvez com esperança que lhe déssemos algo para comer.

"Desaparece saco de pulgas." Ordenou. Tyson não se moveu porque não obedecia a ordens de ninguém excepto de Harry ou William. "Que cão mais…esquisito."

Não pude suprimir uma risada. Eu também achava Tyson esquisito, especialmente quando ele tentava apanhar a própria cauda, correndo em círculos sobre si próprio durante tanto tempo que depois esbarrava nas paredes antes de conseguir voltar a aguentar-se nas pernas.

Jacob levantou-me sem qualquer problema e entrou em casa. Minutos depois atirou-me para cima da nossa cama e fechou a porta com um pontapé.

"Estamos sozinhos ou tenho de me preocupar em fazer pouco barulho?"

"Estamos sozinhos." Afirmei. "A Becca aceitou ficar com o Isaac e a Sarah e os gémeos foram a uma festa na praia."

"Óptimo, porque tenho a intenção de te fazer gritar o meu nome bem alto."

"Convencido." Acusei com um sorriso travesso antes de ele atacar os meus lábios novamente. Eu podia sentir o quanto ele me queria e sabia que em breve Jacob estaria complemente no controlo, por isso decidi mostrar-lhe que não ia ser assim tão fácil.

Empurrando-o com força consegui inverter as nossas posições e fiquei sobre ele, aproveitando para retirar a minha camisa tentando não danificá-la mas de qualquer modo ela estava praticamente rasgada.

Jacob entusiasmou-se ao ver a minha roupa interior vermelha. Ele sabia que eu a estava a usar só para ele e deslizando as mãos pelas minhas costas começou a abrir o fecho das minhas calças.

"Sabes como me deixar louco." Disse ele focando agora a sua atenção na peça de roupa escarlate que cobria os meus seios.

"Se calhar devíamos equilibrar as coisas…"

Jacob percebeu o que isso quis dizer e levantou o corpo o suficiente para eu lhe poder retirar a t-shirt negra que vestia. Depois, com um impulso, voltou a deitar-me sobre a cama e puxou as minhas calças arremessando-as para longe.

Naquela altura eu já não estava minimamente interessada em deter o controlo sobre o que quer que fosse.

"Detesto ficar tanto tempo sem ti." Queixei-me puxando-o para cima de mim.

"Eu também. Mas agora estou aqui."

"E estás à espera do quê? De um convite formal?" Desafiei.

Mal dei conta que Jacob já rasgara a parte de cima da minha roupa interior e que tentava libertar-se das suas calças. Não havia nada mais sensual para mim do que sentir os seus músculos ficarem tensos devido ao seu desejo incontrolável por mim. E naquele momento só me interessava que ele se visse livre da sua roupa o mais depressa possível, porém no segundo seguinte ouvimos a porta do andar de baixo abrir e uma voz ecoaram na sala.

"Mãe! Pai!"

Era a voz de Harry e parecia em aflição.

"Disseste que eles estavam na praia." Disse Jacob saindo de cima de mim e recompondo-se antes de me entregar a sua t-shirt.

Coloquei as minhas calças à pressa e a t-shirt de Jacob e descemos as escadas. Na rua conseguíamos ouvir o ladrar de Tyson. Harrison estava a colocar o corpo do irmão em cima do sofá e quase tive um ataque quando pensei que ele podia estar morto.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Jacob certificando-se que William estava apenas desmaiado.

"Lutaram com alguém?" Inquiri.

Harrison negou.

"Estávamos na praia quando ouvimos alguns barulhos na floresta. Decidimos ir ver o que era e vimos uma sombra suspeita a fugir." Explicou ele. "O Will e eu fomos atrás dela e pouco depois ele começou a tremer e perdeu os sentidos."

Ajoeilhei-me ao lado de William que respirava com dificuldade mesmo estando inconsciente e reparei que a sua temperatura aumentara.

"Acho que tem febre." Avisei. "Jacob…acho que ele se vai transformar."

"Os Cullen já regressaram?" Inquiriu Jacob, pensando que a sombra que os gémeos tinham visto na floresta pudesse ser um deles.

"Não. Ainda estão em Vancouver." Respondi.

"Liga ao Carlisle e pergunta-lhe se sabe alguma coisa acerca de um vampiro que tenha vindo aqui ou que tivesse a intenção de passar por Forks." Pediu Jacob.

"Achas que pode ser o Joham? Queres que alerte os outros?"

"Talvez. Mas neste momento temos de pensar no Will primeiro. Vou levá-lo lá para fora no caso de ele se transformar."

"Quem é o Joham?" Perguntou Harrison.

"Digo-te depois." Disse eu. "Vou ligar ao Sam para ele organizar uma patrulha."

"Mãe…" Murmurou Will numa voz fraca. "Não me estou a sentir bem."

"Eu sei…o teu pai cuida de ti. Não te preocupes." Beijei-o na testa e corri para o telefone.

"Consegues andar?" Ouvi Jacob perguntar-lhe.

"Acho que sim."

"É melhor sairmos daqui antes que destruas a casa." Disse Jacob.

Harrison ia segui-los mas Jacob não o deixou.

"Fica com a tua mãe. O Will está um pouco instável."

Contrariado, Harry sentou-se no sofá e amuou.

"O que viste exactamente?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto Jacob ajudava William a sair de casa.

"Um sombra. Havia um cheiro esquisito. Demasiado doce misturado com coisas horríveis…mas não era o cheiro de nenhum dos Cullen."

"Talvez fosse o Fred." Disse em voz alta.

"Quem é o Fred?"

Quase me esquecia que os meus filhos pouco ou nada sabiam sobre os nossos inimigos, a não ser aquilo que lhes tínhamos contado há muito tempo depois do conflito com Jack. A única coisa que eles realmente sabiam era que havia vampiros bons, como os Cullen e os Denali, e vampiros maus, que nós estávamos incumbidos de eliminar.

"O Fred é um vampiro." Decidi explicar.

"Isso é mais do que óbvio mãe."

"Um vampiro que tem um poder especial. Consegue ficar invisível. Mas se viste uma sombra…suponho que não era ele."

"Ele é dos bons ou dos maus?"

"Dos maus." Disse marcando o número de Carlisle.

Os Cullen tinham mudado de residência há um par de anos. De Dawson tinham ido para Vancouver. Estavam mais perto de nós mas ainda assim, sempre que nos visitavam, avisavam sempre primeiro.

"Pega no meu telemóvel e liga ao Sam. Diz-lhe que organize uma patrulha imediatamente."

Harry saltou do sofá entusiasmado por poder contribuir naquele momento de acção da alcateia.

"Também posso ir?" Perguntou com esperança.

"Nem pensar."

Tal como eu esperava a breve conversa que tive com Carlisle não adiantou grande coisa. Ele não sabia nada sobre uma sanguessuga que tivesse vindo a Forks e até ficou surpreendido por esse mesmo vampiro, uma vez que não se tratava de Fred, ter conseguido passar despercebido. Segundo ele, mesmo com a redução gradual de patrulhas, um de nós devia ter sido capaz de detectar um vampiro ali.

Depois de ligar para Carlisle, liguei também para Becca. Embry prometeu ficar em alerta para que os meus filhos estivessem em plena segurança e disse que iria ligar a outros lobos para que o ajudassem.

"Vai buscar algumas roupas do Will." Disse eu a Harry.

"Porquê?"

"Vamos ver o que se passa com o William. Falaste com o Sam?"

Harry acenou afirmativamente.

"Ele disse que te liga mais tarde."

"Está bem. Trás roupa para ti também."

"Achas que ainda me consigo transformar depois de tanto tempo?"

"Segundo o Carlisle, sim. Tu nunca perdeste a capacidade de te transformar em lobo, apenas não tinhas motivos para o fazer."

"Foi por isso que o Will não se transformou quando eu me transformei?"

"Provavelmente. Toda a gente tem emoções diferentes e reage aos perigos de maneira pessoal. Quando o Jack apareceu e devido à constante presença dos Cullen, o teu gene foi activado mais cedo. E agora o gene do teu irmão também se activou."

"E vai haver mais transformações? O Isaac? A Sarah?"

"Espero que não. Os teus irmãos ainda são muito novos, mas o James, o David e talvez o Jerry podem transformar-se se mais vampiros vierem para Forks."

Não me agradava nada saber que mais um dos meus filhos estava prestes a entrar no nosso mundo sem escapatória, mas seria assim com todos eles, talvez excepto com Sarah porque o facto de ser uma rapariga dava-nos uma esperança de ela não se vir a transformar como eu. Claro que essa esperança se reduzia drasticamente quando me lembrava que, mais do que eu, Sarah tinha mais hipóteses de se transformar por ter herdado o gene de ambas as partes da família. Se assim fosse era provável que a minha filha de seis anos se tornasse a segunda mulher lobo da História.

Mas por enquanto era em William e em Harry que estavam as minhas maiores preocupações. A partir de agora os gémeos iriam, com certeza, começar a transformar-se com frequência e isso trazia problemas acrescidos para nós. Teríamos de conseguir controlá-los para que eles não magoassem ninguém, teríamos de ter cuidado para que não se magoassem a eles próprios pois com certeza iriam querer participar nas perseguições a vampiros e nas patrulhas, teríamos de ter a despensa e os guarda-roupas melhor recheados e teríamos de os iniciar nos segredos desta profissão _obrigatória_.

Eu e Jacob teríamos muito trabalho pela frente mas juntos seríamos capazes de proteger os nossos filhos. A minha certeza, que há poucos segundos parecia de ferro, foi abalada quando à porta surgiu um William, sujo, despenteado e ensanguentado, vestido apenas com umas calças rasgadas. Sem olhar para mim, William correu pelas escadas acima, gritando impropérios contra o pai, que em menos de um minuto surgiu também, completamente nu e transtornado.

"O que raios é que está a acontecer aqui?" Interroguei em voz alta, mas ninguém me respondeu.

* * *

><p>Nota: Lamento por não ter cumprido o dia da publicação do capítulo mas tive uns problemas (outra vez) com a pen onde tinha guardado a tradução.<p>

Próximo Update: 18 de Abril


	4. Testemunha

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do capítulo: M**

**4. Testemunha**

"O que se passa? Jacob?" Insisti.

Jacob ignorou a minha pergunta e seguiu William para o piso superior. Ouvi uma porta bater com demasiada força e depois Jacob começou a bater pedindo a Will que abrisse a porta para poderem falar. Quando me juntei a ele no cimo das escadas Jacob já tinha colocado uns calções e continuava a bater freneticamente na porta do quarto dos gémeos tentando não aplicar demasiada força para não a destruir.

"Importas-te de explicar o que se passou?"

Jacob olhou para mim e deixou o braço cair. Depois suspirou pesadamente.

"Ele transformou-se assim que entrámos na floresta."

Estava à espera de uma emoção diferente da sua parte ao dizer aquilo. Ao dizer aquelas palavras Jacob invocou principalmente uma expressão de desalento. Eu sabia que ele também não morria de vontade de ver os filhos presos a uma vida de responsabilidades sendo eles tão jovens, mas Jacob tinha demonstrado algum orgulho quando Harry se transformara aos dez anos de idade.

"E?" Insisti. "Ambos sabíamos que isso era inevitável."

"William! Abre a porta!" Gritou ele voltando a bater na porta castanha.

"Vai-te embora!" Gritou Will de volta. Ouvi Harry tentar acalmar o irmão no interior do quarto sem sucesso.

"O que é que aconteceu? Porque é que o Will está tão zangado?" Perguntei.

"Ele transformou-se e manteve o controlo quase tão bem quanto o Harry até..." Ele hesitou olhando para o chão.

"Até?"

"Até perceber que o elo mental que possuímos é um pau de dois bicos. Tanto pode significar um maior controlo e sucesso para a alcateia durante uma perseguição como um autêntico pesadelo uma vez que não nos dá grande privacidade."

"E depois?"

"Ele não achou grande piada ao facto de nós termos acesso directo a todos os seus pensamentos e recordações. Achei isso estranho porque isso só podia significar que ele nos estava a esconder alguma coisa."

Fiquei momentaneamente congelada no tempo. O que é que William poderia estar a esconder-nos? Ele só tinha catorze anos. Será que andava a fumar na escola e não queria que ninguém soubesse? Será que tinha feito algum disparate e temia que o colocassemos de castigo?

"Tu violaste a minha mente sem me pedir autorização!" Gritou William abrindo a porta de repente e trazendo-me de volta à realidade. "Não me volto a transformar enquanto fores o alfa!"

"O teu pai tem razão, não tem?" Inquiri virando-me para ele. "O que é que estás a esconder?"

William bufou de indignação.

"Pergunta-lhe! Ele invadiu todos os meus pensamentos e memórias por isso sabe de tudo."

Virei-me para Jacob.

"Drogas?" Indaguei, esperando sinceramente que não fosse esse o caso.

Jacob abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Uma namorada." Disse ele.

Não estava à espera que fosse algo tão insignificante. William era um adolescente, e possuía os genes de Jacob, o que equivalia a que fosse talvez um dos mais atraentes jovens da sua idade, a par do irmão gémeo. Não constituía um grande choque para mim saber que ele tinha uma namorada até porque não lhe deviam faltar concorrentes.

"Não o fiz de propósito." Desculpou-se Jacob.

"Claro que fizeste." Acusou William. "Sabias que a Constituição dos Estados Unidos da América protege os direitos à privacidade? Isso inclui os pensamentos das pessoas."

"Pára de te armar em vítima." Retorquiu Jacob. "Enquanto viveres nesta casa, quem manda sou eu e estou-me nas tintas para o que diz a porcaria da Constituição. Eu sou teu pai e teu alfa."

Jacob começava a perder a paciência com aquela pequena birra de Will e já estava a usar o armamento pesado, tentando dar-lhe a entender que doravante Will e Harry teriam de lhe obedecer duplamente.

"Jacob." Chamei. "Não é assim tão grave. É só uma rapariga."

"Não estou a dizer que é grave. Só não estava à espera...além disso a rapariga não é sequer da Reserva."

"Há quanto tempo namoras com essa rapariga?" Perguntei.

William corou.

"Umas semanas...O que é que interessa?"

"Interessa e muito. Interessa porque além de ela não pertencer à nossa tribo há o perigo de a poderes magoar de várias maneiras."

Nisso Jacob tinha razão. Não só havia o perigo de poder magoá-la fisicamente se perdesse o controlo perto dela, como acontecera com Sam e Emily, como também havia o perigo da impressão.

"Quase parece que estou a cometer um crime." Queixou-se Will.

"Lamento muito mas vais ter de terminar o namoro." Avisou Jacob.

"Porquê?"

"Porque é mais seguro, porque não podemos pôr em causa o nosso segredo e porque sou demasiado novo para ser avô." Explicou Jacob. A última parte serviu somente para irritar William um pouco mais.

"Odeio-te." Sussurrou ele para Jacob.

"Neste momento também não sou o teu maior fã. Agora deixa a tua mãe tratar a tua mão e pára de me contrariar." Ordenou Jacob.

Foi nesse momento que reparei que Will tinha a mão a pingar sangue. Olhei rapidamente para Jacob para me certificar que não fora ele que fizera aquilo ao filho.

"Não lhe fiz nada. Ele tem o teu feitio, sabes? Quando regressou à forma humana estava tão irritado que descarrgou a sua fúria numa pobre árvore. Acredita que ela ficou em pior estado do que ele." Explicou Jacob lendo os meus pensamentos.

Quando ia segurar na mão ferida de Will um uivo ecoou lá fora. Com tanta agitação quase me esquecera que Sam iniciara uma patrulha.

"Harry, ajuda o teu irmão, está bem?" Pedi.

"Mas eu posso ajudar-vos." Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Nem pensar!" Rejeitou Jacob imediatamente. "Se põem um pé fora desta casa juro que ficam de castigo para o resto da vida."

Os gémeos ficaram mudos mas eu podia ver um olhar de desagrado nos seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate, iguais aos do pai, que os olhava com intensidade para firmar a sua posição de comando.

"Vamos. Temos de ir falar com o Sam." Disse-me ele. "É bom que estejam aqui quando regressarmos."

A conversa com Sam durou apenas alguns minutos. Sam instruíra seis lobos para patrulhar o nosso território tentando encontrar vestígios da sanguessuga que os gémeos tinham vislumbrado. Minutos depois o perímentro fora assegurado e não havia qualquer rasto de um vampiro. Sem rastos não iria haver perseguição pelo que Sam deu ordens a um grupo de patrulha para se posicionarem em locais estratégicos durante algumas horas até serem rendidos por outros.

Tanto eu quanto Jacob concordámos mas decidimos perscrutar a área de First Beach de novo para ter a certeza que ninguém tinha deixado passar nada.

A nossa patrulha foi, no entanto muito breve. Primeiro porque não havia nada para patrulhar já que Sam tinha razão e não havia nada para examinar, segundo porque o facto de nos encontrarmos sozinhos, à noite na praia, acabou por fazer emergir alguns desejos impossíveis de refrear.

Depois de nos termos empurrado mutuamente para a água durante uma brincadeira imatura, acabámos deitados na areia branca da praia, despidos e abraçados, além de ofegantes e completamente confusos porque nunca tínhamos feito algo assim.

"Bem...pelo menos foi...diferente." Disse Jacob. "E fantástico. Pelo menos para mim."

Eu acenei ligeiramente, colocando a minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Para mim também mas temos de ir para casa."

"A partir de agora as coisas vão mudar." Disse Jacob passando a mão lentamente pelas minhas costas.

"Eu sei."

Agora que os gémeos eram lobos, teríamos de ter mais cuidado sempre que quisessemos alguns momentos de privacidade. A praia era um bom local para estar à noite e apesar de estar habituada a ter quatro paredes à minha volta quando estava com Jacob, a verdade é que gostara da experiência de fazer amor ali, tendo apenas as estrelas e a lua como nossas testemunhas.

"O que aconteceu por aqui enquanto estive fora?" A pergunta de Jacob destinava-se a prolongar a nossa estadia na praia mas não me importei.

"O Isaac já não tem medo do escuro mas continua a chamar por ti quando são horas de deitar."

"E a Sarah?"

"Quer um cão."

"Um cão? Outro?"

"Sim. Um cachorro que alguém levou para a escola."

"Disseste-lhe que não." Adivinhou.

"Sim. Já temos animais suficientes em casa."

"E como reagiu ela?"

"Desatou aos gritos e o Quil teve de me ajudar."

Acabei por contar a Jacob tudo o que acontecera depois de Quil e eu termos ido a Port Angeles espiar Clark e Claire.

"Ele não aprende." Resignou-se Jacob. "Tenho de ter uma conversa com ele."

"Para deixar de vigiar a Claire? Isso nunca vai acontecer."

"Não...Não me importo com isso. Só quero que ele não te leve para locais potencialmente perigosos."

"Jacob...eu não corri qualquer perigo." Defendi Quil.

"Não aprecio a ideia de a minha mulher andar em discotecas...pelo menos sem mim."

"Estás com ciúmes?"

"E se estiver?"

Apoiei-me num braço para olhar para ele e Jacob sorriu.

"É assim tão mau?" Perguntou.

"O quê?"

"Ter ciúmes?"

"Às vezes..."

"Eu acho que é uma reacção normal. Passo tanto tempo fora que...quando regresso preciso de ter a certeza que sentiste a minha falta e que não pensaste em mais ninguém se não em mim."

"Como se isso fosse possível depois de me teres marcado." Referi.

"Como assim?"

"Senti a tua falta..." Confessei. "Aliás senti tanto a tua falta que a marca que me fizeste começou a importunar-me."

"De que maneira?"

Encolhi os ombros. Não era uma coisa fácil de explicar. Talvez fosse um pouco como a impressão. Eu não sentia dores nem uma confusão mental paralisadora como sentira Embry quando Rebecca regressara ao Havai tentando ignorar a impressão. Era mais um mau estar físico e psicológico que me fazia lembrar a todos os segundos que Jacob não estava ao meu lado.

"Só sei que me causa uma sensação estranha...faz-me pensar que estou sozinha e às vezes quase tenho medo que não voltes."

"Mas sempre voltei."

"Eu sei. Mas não é fácil ser optimista. Especialmente agora que vou ter de lidar com dois lobos adolescentes sozinha."

"Achas que não vais ser capaz?"

"Claro que vou ser capaz, mas...preferia que estivesses comigo."

"Eu estou sempre contigo."

Jacob sabia sempre o que dizer para me apaziguar. Talvez fosse por isso que estávamos juntos, talvez fosse por isso que nos tínhamos escolhido um ao outro quando as probabilidades não eram a nosso favor. Jacob completava-me.

À luz de uma lua ténue, conseguia ver perfeitamente as suas feições e dei por mim a observá-lo com atenção.

"Estás a gostar do que vês?" Interrompeu-me ele com um ar convencido.

"Bastante."

"Óptimo porque faço intenção de repetir a nossa pequena aventura nos próximos dias."

"Quanto tempo ficas desta vez?" Perguntei tentando não pensar que Jacob teria de se ir embora em breve.

"Vou pedir ao George que me dê algumas semanas de férias. Já tínhamos falado sobre isso e está na altura ideal para descansar um pouco agora que os gémeos precisam de orientação."

"A sério?" Tentei não demonstrar o meu entusiasmo mas Jacob conhecia-me melhor do que ninguém.

"Parece que alguém ficou feliz com as novidades." Ele puxou-me para cima e roçou os seus lábios quentes sobre a marca que me identificava como sua propriedade. O lobo dentro de mim manifestou-se imediatamente. Beijei-o com força e senti as suas mãos alojarem-se nas minhas ancas, puxando-me mais para ele, até não haver espaço entre nós.

"Pensei que querias ir para casa?" Inquiriu ele quando nos afastámos para respirar.

"Bem...a praia continua deserta e ainda temos algumas horas."

Depois disso Jacob não se fez rogado. Os preliminares foram esquecidos porque naquele momento era já tarde demais para isso. Senti vibrações de diferentes intensidades quando nos unimos e fechei os olhos deixando Jacob controlar o ritmo. A brisa do mar permitia arrefecer os nossos corpos suados mas nunca de forma permanente.

Sentada, sobre ele, instiguei-o ao máximo para conseguirmos sensações de prazer mais duradouras. Correspondendo aos meus intentos Jacob intensificou os seus movimentos enquanto me beijava o pescoço.

Os meus gemidos ecoavam agora na praia deserta, sendo levados para longe pelo vento. Quando os tremores começaram ele obrigou-me a abrir os olhos e encontrei os seus fixos em mim.

"Amo-te." Murmurou.

"Eu também." Respondi.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, os nossos corpos sucumbiram ao prazer e ele deixou-se cair para trás, levando-me com ele. Estávamos ambos exaustos mas satisfeitos. Aninhando-me ao seu lado coloquei a cabeça em cima do seu peito, ouvindo os seus batimentos cardíacos regressando ao normal e foi então que reparei na sombra, escondida entre a vegetação da floresta.

Era com certeza a mesma que os nossos filhos tinham visto. Vislumbrei um par de olhos vermelhos e fiquei imóvel.

"Jacob...Estamos a ser observados. Está alguém ou alguma coisa na floresta." Anunciei.

Quando Jacob virou a cabeça para seguir o meu olhar a sombra desapareceu quase como por magia.

"Viste?" Insisti.

"Não. Tens a certeza que não imaginaste?"

"Absoluta."

"Queres que vá investigar?"

Acenei afirmativamente e quando Jacob se levantou, eu segui atrás dele.

"Talvez seja melhor fazer outra patrulha." Sugeri e segundos depois corríamos na nossa forma de lobo vigiando todos os cantos de La Push.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mãe!"

Abri os olhos de repente quando ouvi a voz de um dos meus filhos. Sentei-me na cama vazia reparando que não tinha nada vestido. Pequenas lembranças da noite passada afloraram à minha mente.

"Mãe! A Claire está aqui para te ver." Disse Harry atrás da porta.

Coloquei o meu robe cor de mel e abri a porta ignorando o protesto das minhas pernas enquanto caminhava.

"A Claire está aqui?" Perguntei quando abri a porta e vi os gémeos estacados à minha frente. Ambos acenaram em confirmação.

O que estaria Claire a fazer ali? Será que Quil lhe contara a verdade?

"Que horas são?" Perguntei.

"Deve ter sido uma noite bem longa..." Riu-se Harry. "Não admira que o pai estivesse de tão bom humor."

Deitei-lhe um olhar que dizia _"se-não-te-calas-ficas-de-castigo"_ e Harrison parou de rir. William cruzou os braços.

"Vais ficar aí a manhã toda?" Perguntou com impaciência.

"São oito e meia da manhã." Informou Harry. "O pai saiu para ir buscar o Isaac e a Sarah."

"Digam à Claire para esperar enquanto me arranjo, está bem?"

Sem perder tempo fui para a casa de banho. Lentamente comecei a lembrar-me do que acontecera na noite anterior. Depois de termos passado momentos fantásticos em First Beach, Jacob e eu tínhamos voltado a patrulhar La Push de alto a baixo, esperando encontrar rastos de um inimigo que eu tinha visto, ou pelo menos pensara ter visto. Curiosamente não tínhamos conseguido encontrar pistas suficientes de um rasto fresco.

Chegámos a casa já de madrugada. Os gémeos dormiam no quarto e nós decidimos descansar também. Porém acabámos por dormir menos de quatro horas e devia ser essa a razão pela qual eu me sentia tão cansada. Claro que as marcas no meu corpo, deixadas por Jacob, contavam outra história.

Depois do banho tive o cuidado de vestir uma roupa que não deixasse ver essas mesmas marcas. Não queria receber mais olhares reprovadores e trocistas por parte dos meus filhos mais velhos. Na verdade nem sequer me queria lembrar que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de lhes falar sobre assuntos intímos de cariz sexual, especialmente agora que William tinha uma namorada. O mais provável era deixar essa conversa para Jacob.

Fui encontrar Claire à minha espera junto a uma janela na sala onde os gémeos viam televisão.

"Leah!" Exclamou quando me viu surgir.

"O que se passa?"

"Ele desapareceu."

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

"Rapazes podem dar-me um momento a sós com a Claire?"

Os gémeos olharam para nós e arrastaram-se lentamente até à cozinha, queixando-se por eu ser tão chata.

"Quem é que desapareceu?"

"O Quil...Fui a casa do Seth e não está ninguém."

Era provável que Quil e Seth estivessem ambos de patrulha mas não podia dizer isso a Claire.

"Achas que aconteceu alguma coisa?" Inquiriu com um ar preocupado.

"Claro que não. Tenho a certeza que ele está óptimo."

"Já liguei para a casa dele mas ninguém o viu desde ontem."

"O Seth deve ter ido com ele ao Hospital ou se calhar foram buscar medicamentos." Tentei.

"Ele não atende o telemóvel."

Então era certo que estavam mesmo de patrulha. Quil só não atendia o telemóvel quando tinha de patrulhar.

"Aposto que a minha mãe sabe de alguma coisa. O Seth diz-lhe sempre tudo." Menti.

Finji ligar para a minha mãe e depois inventei uma história simples. Felizmente Claire acreditou em mim quando lhe disse que Seth tinha levado Quil ao Hospital apenas por prevenção e que estariam de volta em breve.

"Podes levar-me ao Hospital?" Perguntou Claire.

"Não é preciso ires lá. O Quil estará de regresso sem dares por isso."

"Achas mesmo que está tudo bem?"

"O meu irmão nunca mentiu além disso, o que diriam os teus pais e o Clark?"

Claire corou mas depois o seu rosto ficou mais sombrio.

"O Clark acha que..." Ela hesitou.

Eu sabia que Clark devia estar com ciúmes. Era fácil de prever isso porque desde que Quil fora alvejado, Claire não parara de se preocupar com ele.

"É normal que ele sinta ciúmes." Referi. "Mas és tu quem tem de decidir se ele tem ou não razão para se sentir assim."

A minha frase tinha um duplo significado e Claire percebeu.

"Penso que devias ir para casa e pensar nisso." Adicionei. Ela concordou.

"Leah?" Chamou antes de sair.

"O que foi?"

"Acreditas que alguém possa estar apaixonado por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?"

Naquele momento fui incapaz de lhe responder.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Oi, obrigado pela review. É bom saber que acompanhas a história. Devo dizer que tens razão quanto aos problemas. Vão começar a surgir e vai ser mau para o Jake e a Leah. O William vai ser uma constante dor de cabeça para o Jacob, mas os filhos são assim mesmo. Lol. Beijos<p>

Jessick - Olá, muito obrigado por continuares a seguir a fic. Concordo contigo sobre o Quil. Ele está a ser um pouco idiota mas o que está a tentar fazer acaba por ser bastante honroso. Agora tudo vai depender dos sentimentos da Claire. Beijos

Próximo update: 21 de Abril


	5. Fantasmas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**5. Fantasmas**

A pergunta de Claire deixou-me pensativa durante alguns minutos mesmo depois de ela ter partido para casa. A sua situação era melindrosa e invocava alguns fantasmas do meu passado, dividida entre Sam e depois Jacob. Triângulos amorosos era algo que não faltava na nossa Reserva.

Entretanto Jacob regressara a casa com Isaac, Sarah e um cachorro de pelagem preta e branca que gania nos braços da nossa filha.

"Tentámos encontrar o Quil mas ele deve estar ocupado, por isso o Marshmallow tem de ficar connosco." A tentativa de Sarah para me convencer foi corajosa mas eu não estava disposta a ceder tão facilmente.

"O pai disse que podíamos ficar com ele." Acrescentou Isaac em defesa da irmã e do cachorro.

"A sério?" Perguntei enfrentando Jacob. Naquele momento eu estava convencida que eles tinham engendrado aquele plano mas depois lembrei-me que Quil estava realmente de patrulha.

"Leah, querida…É apenas um cachorro."

"Não é engraçado, mãe? Olha para ele tão fofinho e triste por não ter uma casa."

A voz de Sarah era uma lamúria e destinava-se a comover-me. Olhando para ela era impossível não ficar com pena do pobre animal que ela protegia nos braços.

"Eu não limpo nada, entendido?"

Sarah acenou com uma expressão triunfal.

"E não o quero dentro de casa." Adicionei.

"Vamos dar-lhe banho e depois fazemos uma casa para ele junto da do Tyson." Sugeriu Isaac puxando a irmã em direcção às escadas.

"Quero a casa de banho limpa e arrumada quando terminarem." Avisei.

"Estou orgulhoso de ti." Disse Jacob quando ouvimos as crianças entrarem na casa de banho. "A Sarah estava com medo que levasses o Marshmallow para o canil."

"Um dia vais arrepender-te de a mimares tanto."

Ele encolheu os ombros. Ambos tínhamos ideias diferentes sobre o modo de como devíamos educar os nossos filhos. Eu era adepta da disciplina enquanto Jacob cedia a quase todos os pedidos e birras das crianças. Claro que agora as coisas teriam de mudar porque os gémeos iriam ser integrados na alcateia e teriam de estar directamente sob a liderança do pai, o que para já não se tinha mostrado nem fácil nem pacífico.

"Ainda acreditas que se pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo?" A pergunta saiu dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse assimilar o que tinha dito.

"O quê?" Indagou Jacob confuso.

"Há muito tempo disseste que se podia amar duas pessoas. Ainda acreditas que é possível?"

"Porque é que estás a perguntar isso?"

Agora Jacob olhava para mim com uma expressão nervosa. Tal como eu, ele lembrava-se certamente que quando dissera aquelas palavras estava a tentar convencer Bella Swan de que ela o amava apesar de estar também apaixonada por Edward.

"A Claire esteve aqui. Acho que ela está a começar a apaixonar-se pelo Quil."

Jacob suspirou.

"Há uma impressão envolvida. Penso que isso era inevitável agora que a Claire já tem idade para saber o que realmente quer."

"Então e o Clark?" Perguntei sentindo alguma pena do pobre rapaz.

"Teve azar. A Claire nunca vai conseguir amá-lo como ama o Quil. A impressão vai certificar-se disso."

"E se não houvesse impressão? O que achas que aconteceria?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Penso que nesse caso teria de ser ela a escolher. Teria de perceber qual dos dois ama mais."

"Isso quer dizer que mudaste de ideias?"

"Talvez. Naquela altura eu só queria que ela…reparasse em mim e retribuísse os meus sentimentos. Teria dito qualquer coisa para ela perceber que me amava da mesma maneira que amava o Edward."

"Mas isso não aconteceu…ou melhor quando aconteceu já era tarde demais." Disse eu. "Alguma vez pensaste em como seria a tua vida se ela te tivesse escolhido em vez dele?"

"Para quê? Não preciso de pensar nisso. Não estou com ela e não quero estar. Não entendo porque tiveste de falar nisso agora."

"Esquece…foram apenas algumas recordações."

Jacob segurou numa das minhas mãos e entrelaçou os nossos dedos. Depois deu-me um beijo e percebi que estava a ser uma idiota ao recordar aquilo. Jacob tinha razão. Eu não devia continuar a ver Bella como uma rival. Ela estava casada há anos e Jacob tinha-me reclamado como sua companheira formando um elo único entre nós.

"Ainda bem que é fim-de-semana." Comentou Harry saindo da cozinha com o irmão atrás.

"Podíamos sair hoje à tarde. O Lewis disse que ia…"

"É melhor cancelarem os vossos planos." Avisou Jacob fazendo com que eles parassem de se dirigir para a porta.

"Mas é sábado." Queixou-se William.

"Temos assuntos importantes para falar."

Estava na hora de contarmos aos gémeos o que realmente se passava. Eles tinham de saber sobre Joham, Fred e os Volturi. Harry e Will já sabiam que os Cullen eram vampiros e não tinham dado grande importância ao facto porque estavam habituados à sua companhia e aos presentes generosos de Rosalie e Alice mas precisavam de saber que havia perigos à espreita e que nem todos os vampiros eram como os Cullen. Havia alguns que tínhamos decididamente de evitar por serem demasiado perigosos, como os Volturi.

Jacob contou-lhes sobre a nossa primeira luta a sério, com Victoria e os seus recém-nascidos. Depois seguiu-se a narrativa sobre Joham e finalmente sobre Jack.

"Nada do que fazemos é um jogo. Na maior parte das vezes não nos divertimos porque existem vidas em perigo, vidas que temos de proteger." Concluiu Jacob.

"Quando podemos começar a patrulhar?" Perguntou Harry entusiasmado. Era óbvio que ele não tinha ouvido nada do que o pai dissera.

"Vocês não estão preparados para enfrentar uma sanguessuga."

"Já não somos bebés, pai."

"Comparados comigo vocês são tão fracos quanto o cachorrinho que a vossa irmã trouxe para casa."

Aquelas palavras magoaram o ego dos gémeos que olharam Jacob com alguma fúria.

"Não vão patrulhar até estarem prontos e só estarão prontos se treinarem." Ao ouvirem Jacob falar em treinar, William e Harry esboçaram sorrisos.

"Vamos treinar?" Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro, mas têm de obedecer às minhas ordens."

"Quando começamos?" Perguntou William.

"Quando definirem as vossas prioridades."

Os gémeos olharam para Jacob com um ar confuso.

"Festas, namoros, brincadeiras...a partir de agora a população de La Push conta convosco para a protegerem." Adicionou.

Por alguma razão eu sabia que Jacob estava a pedir demais. Os gémeos só tinham catorze anos e não iam transformar-se num modelo de responsabilidade só porque ele estava a pedir.

"Isso quer dizer que não vamos poder sair nem estar com os nossos amigos?" Perguntou William.

"Quer dizer que terão de ser mais responsáveis." Esclareceu Jacob.

"Aposto que os outros lobos não são tratados desta maneira." Atirou William insatisfeito com as condições impostas pelo pai.

"Os outros lobos são mais velhos, mais experientes e não são meus filhos."

"Isso quer dizer que não confias em nós?" Perguntou Harry.

"Ainda é cedo para dizer isso, mas se não mudarem de atitude..."

"Então temos de deixar de ter amigos, tenho de deixar de ver a Tessa e concentrar-me somente nos treinos, certo?" Inquiriu William.

Jacob acenou.

"Não me parece justo. Os outros podem divertir-se." Replicou Will.

"E alguns têm namoradas." Acrescentou Harry. "Aliás o Brady muda de namorada quase todos os meses."

Jacob suspirou com impaciência.

"Será que podem deixar-me a sós com o vosso pai?" Pedi. Aquela conversa não iria a lado algum. Os gémeos não estavam dispostos a aceitar as condições que Jacob lhes estava a impor, por isso tínhamos de pensar noutra estratégia.

William e Harry subiram para o quarto sem dizer nada.

"Não é assim que vais conseguir que prestem atenção." Avisei.

"Eles herdaram a tua teimosia." Queixou-se Jacob.

"Não lhes podes pedir tantos sacrifícios de uma vez. Só têm catorze anos."

"O Seth transformou-se aos catorze anos e percebeu a nossa missão." Relembrou.

"Sim mas o Seth era diferente e tínhamos acabado de perder o nosso pai. Naquela altura o Seth não estava interessado em divertir-se mas sim em pertencer à alcateia, até porque eras o seu ídolo número um."

"Só estou a fazer isto para o bem deles."

"Eu sei mas estás a pedir-lhes demais."

"Só quero evitar que aconteça algo parecido com o que aconteceu com a Emily."

"Então talvez fosse melhor explicar-lhes que têm de se afastar dos amigos até termos a certeza que eles se conseguem controlar."

"Seria mais fácil se não soubesse que o Will vai fazer precisamente o contrário. Ele está a testar a minha paciência e tenho a certeza que vai continuar a ver a rapariga."

"Teremos de estar mais atentos."

"Não podemos estar com eles vinte e quatro horas por dia. Preciso que eles obedeçam às minhas ordens nem que tenha de lhes dar um comando."

"Jacob!" Ralhei. "Eras capaz de fazer isso aos teus próprios filhos?"

"Não quero o sangue inocente de uma rapariga nas minhas mãos. Não quero que o William tenha de passar pelo mesmo que o Sam passou depois de atacar a Emily. Além disso eles ainda são muito novos para namorar. Não quero que lhes aconteça o mesmo que me aconteceu."

Assim que aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca não consegui evitar de sentir o meu estômago dar uma volta e até mesmo a respiração me falhou. Entendendo que eu ficara momentaneamente muda, Jacob tentou reparar o que tinha acabado dizer.

"Não interpretes o que eu disse literalmente." Declarou numa voz calma.

"Deduzo que estivesses a falar de teres sido pai aos dezoito…certo?" Inquiri quando recuperei do choque.

Ele engoliu em seco.

"Não foi bem isso que quis dizer. Eles ainda são muito jovens. Ainda podem imprimir e não quero que a vida deles se complique."

"Então deduzo que a tua vida também se tenha complicado depois deles nascerem."

"Leah. Não comeces." Pediu.

"Começar o quê?"

"Já ultrapassámos demasiadas coisas para discutirmos agora por causa de algo insignificante."

"Insignificante? Acabaste de dizer que não querias ter filhos…que foi um erro e que só te compliquei a vida!" Atirei.

"Não disse nada disso!" Retrucou ele.

"Apenas foste um pouco mais subtil." Acusei.

"Só disse que não estava pronto para as responsabilidades…aliás nenhum de nós estava mas mesmo assim conseguimos fazer isto funcionar."

"Sim claro está a funcionar maravilhosamente." Referi numa voz azeda.

"Porque és tão complicada? Sabes perfeitamente que te amo e sabes que amo os nossos filhos. Nunca pensei neles como um erro."

"Não Jacob…apenas nunca verbalizaste a ideia."

"Pára de me acusar…Nada disto é minha culpa."

"Nesse caso deve ser minha. Só falta ires apresentar queixa contra mim na polícia. Afinal de contas eras menor quando engravidei."

"Leah…Pára com isso."

"Sim…talvez seja melhor parar…" Encaminhei-me para a porta mas Jacob segurou no meu braço. "Larga-me."

"Onde vais?"

"Não te interessa."

Jacob largou-me talvez por entender que eu não estava de bom humor e isso poderia ser-lhe prejudicial à saúde. Saí de casa e estive várias horas na praia, regressando somente à noite. Ele já estava deitado e apesar de eu ter quase a certeza que ainda não estava a dormir, não voltámos a falar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Cerca de uma semana depois Jacob e eu continuávamos zangados. Não tínhamos voltado a discutir porque simplesmente não falávamos um com o outro. O problema é que os nossos filhos estavam a começar a entender que algo se passava.

"Leah precisamos de falar." Murmurou Jacob quando chegou a casa de madrugada após uma patrulha com Caleb, Embry e os gémeos. Tinha sido a primeira patrulha dos gémeos a sério.

"Não, não precisamos."

"Preciso de ajuda com os rapazes. Eles pensam que podem fazer o que lhes apetece durante as patrulhas."

Tive vontade de me rir. Jacob esperava facilidades só porque era o alfa da alcateia mas quando confrontado com dois potenciais alfas, as coisas mudavam de figura e ele começava a desesperar por não ter maneira de os controlar.

"Eu disse-te que te ias arrepender de os mimar tanto."

"Dava-me jeito alguns conselhos."

"Porque não vais falar com a tua querida amante de sanguessugas? Aposto que sonhaste muitas vezes com o vosso futuro. Como seria maravilhoso se o Edward nunca tivesse regressado…tu deixarias de te transformar para ficares ao lado dela e ela seria a esposa e a mãe perfeita para os teus…"

"Admito que te acho super sexy quando estás com ciúmes mas isto está a perder a piada." Interrompeu-me Jacob. "Pensei que essa história estivesse no passado. Não há mais nada entre mim e a Bella…aliás nunca houve."

"Oh por favor Jacob. Tu vivias para ela." Quase senti o meu próprio veneno quando cuspi aquelas palavras. "Farias tudo por ela."

Eu sabia que estava a ser injusta e idiota em relembrar tudo aquilo. Bella já não era uma ameaça ao meu casamento. Eu sabia perfeitamente que Jacob já a esquecera porque conseguia ler os pensamentos dele, mas sentia uma necessidade primária de desafiá-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelo seu comentário de algumas noites atrás.

"Ouve Leah, fiz tudo pela Bella até perceber que não era a Bella quem eu queria mas se queres discutir sobre isso talvez devêssemos falar do Sam."

Aquela sugestão quase me fez explodir. Ele sabia jogar sujo e não tinha medo de usar aquelas armas. Na verdade Jacob estava apenas a fazer o mesmo que eu.

"Estás a brincar, certo? O que aconteceu com o Sam foi totalmente diferente." Afirmei.

"De que modo? Tu vivias para ele, lembras-te?"

"Estou a avisar-te!"

"Se não o quê?" Desafiou.

Tive vontade de lhe bater mas quando me ia levantar da cama Jacob empurrou-me e colocou-se em cima de mim, sem me dar grande espaço para me libertar.

"Solta-me!" Ordenei.

"Não passei cinco horas a patrulhar para nada."

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Geralmente o tempo de patrulha era de três horas no máximo.

"Jacob juro que se não me soltas…"

Um beijo fulminante e longo fez com que parasse de falar e de pensar. Era como se toda a minha raiva tivesse sucumbido apenas e somente porque ele me beijara.

"Assim está melhor." Riu-se ele referindo-se ao facto de eu ter ficado momentaneamente sem palavras.

Em menos de cinco minutos as nossas roupas estavam no chão ou espalhadas na cama, e a minha resistência diminuía a cada segundo. Uma semana fora o tempo que eu conseguira manter-me fiel aos meus princípios. A partir deste momento Jacob vencera e eu tinha de me render.

Quer ele tivesse proferido aquelas palavras de propósito ou não, agora já não importava mais porque no fundo eu já o perdoara e além disso acreditava que ele não dissera aquilo com intenção, eu é que tinha exagerado por ser uma idiota ciumenta e insegura.

Não foi fácil manter o silêncio quando Jacob demonstrou que estava disposto a improvisar e ser mais criativo do que naquela noite na praia, por sorte quando a madeira da cama começou a chiar, o céu irrompeu em relâmpagos e trovões que abafaram o som.

"De qualquer modo tenho a certeza que eles não ouviram nada. Estavam demasiado cansados." Disse Jacob, respirando com dificuldade depois de termos passado os últimos minutos a gemer o nome um do outro.

"Estou a ver…" Acabara de perceber por que razão Jacob tinha realizado uma patrulha tão longa.

"Mas acho que vamos ter de nos livrar desta cama."

Eu ri-me.

"Podemos adoptar o estilo japonês. Poupamos em mobília e nunca mais nos temos de preocupar com o barulho." Sugeriu.

"Não é o barulho da cama que me preocupa."

Jacob acomodou-se ao meu lado e puxou a minha cabeça para cima do seu braço para me servir de almofada. Durante alguns segundos o silêncio imperou até outro trovão se ouvir, agora mais longe.

"Suponho que esteja perdoado, certo?" Perguntou com esperança.

"Lamento por ter sido uma…"

"Não faz mal." Disse ele rapidamente.

"Faz sim. É só que às vezes…não sei explicar." Calei-me, escondendo o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

"Tens uma vontade imensa de me desafiar? De testar a minha paciência? De me irritar ao ponto de me apetecer matar alguém?" Tentou. E de facto ele não estava muito longe da verdade.

"Talvez." Concedi. "Quando disseste que não querias que a vida dos gémeos fosse como a tua pensei que…"

"Pensaste mal." Interrompeu-me. "Sê sincera e diz-me se gostavas que um dos nossos filhos fosse pai com a minha idade."

Pensei um pouco. A resposta era óbvia.

"Não."

"Nem eu. Foi por isso que disse aquilo. Não estava a falar do meu caso porque não me importei e não estou arrependido de nada, mas gostava que eles tivessem uma vida mais normal e descansada do que a nossa. Além disso ainda nem lhes contámos sobre a impressão."

"O que nos teria acontecido se eu não tivesse engravidado?"

A pergunta deixou os meus lábios sem eu perceber que tinha falado em voz alta. Na verdade eu tinha medo da resposta por isso raramente pensava naquele assunto.

"Tenho a certeza que estaríamos juntos na mesma." Afirmou ele com convicção e internamente sorri porque não esperava outra resposta.

Adormeci profundamente poucos segundos depois sentindo-me protegida e tranquila.

* * *

><p>Jessick - A adolescência é tramada, até mesmo para os gémeos. Eles ainda vão aprontar muita coisa. Eu também não acredito em se gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Isso foi apenas uma artimanha que a Stephenie arranjou para desculpar a Bella e a sua indecisão. Quando ela diz, algures nos livros, que ama o Edward mas também ama o Jacob, fiquei um pouco incrédula e pensei para mim "Esta só pode ter bebido! Isso não é possível! Ela quer é brincar com os dois...espertinha safada!". Obrigado pela review. Bjs<p>

Anne Sullivan - Obrigado por partilhares a tua opinião sobre Amanhecer, o filme, comigo. Concordo contigo em quase tudo. A parte do filme em que a Bella vai fazer a depilação antes da dita consumação da lua-de-mel foi simplesmente horrorosa. Na verdade deu-me uma vontade imensa de rir na sala de cinema, só não o fiz porque a senhora sentada ao meu lado estava provavelmente prestes a pedir a minha expulsão da sala e apesar de tudo eu queria ver o resto do filme porque tinha pago o bilhete, né? Também achei estranho a lua-de-mel no Brasil. O vosso país é lindo e tudo isso mas um vampiro no Brasil parece-me muito...anti-natura. Por isso fiz questão de mudar isso na minha história. Eu escolheria um local isolado num país menos solarengo como o norte da Europa, o Japão, a Rússia, o Canadá...sei lá. No filme viu-se muito pouco do Brasil...pelo menos daquelas paisagens lindas que eu estava à espera. Eles passaram a porcaria da lua-de-mel toda enfiados numa cabana. Realmente mais valia terem gravado tudo num estúdio. O casamento foi...aceitável só porque mudaram a história original da Igreja. Fazer o casamento no jardim dos Cullen pareceu-me menos forçado. A roupa dela nem liguei. Foi tudo tão...sem graça que acabei por gostar das piadas da mãe dela e do Charlie. Claro que isso não chegou para salvar o dia. Também fiquei triste com a falta de interacção entre o Jacob e a Leah e entre o Jacob e a alcateia no geral. Eles aparecem tão pouco. As cenas da gravidez foram super aborrecidas. Só aguentei porque ao ler no livro torna-se ainda mais chato já que são páginas inteiras sobre aquilo. A impressão continuo a detestar. Nunca vou aceitar essa maldita impressão. Concordo plenamente com o teu resumo final. Ela conseguiu estragar o trabalho de 3 livros num piscar de olhos. Obrigado pela review. Bjs

Próximo update: 25 Abril


	6. Impressão Desaparecida

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**6. Impressão Desaparecida**

Na manhã seguinte encontrei Jacob a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Apesar de ser domingo ele levantara-se antes das oito e já tinha o café pronto num tabuleiro.

"Estragaste a surpresa." Queixou-se quando me viu surgir na cozinha.

"Desculpa mas fiquei curiosa quando não te vi na cama."

"Porquê?"

"Porque raramente cozinhas o pequeno-almoço."

Ele riu-se e veio abraçar-me.

"Tens planos para hoje?"

"Tenho de sair para ir comprar o presente da Claire. É o aniversário dela hoje."

Jacob olhou para mim desapontado.

"Tinha-me esquecido." Murmurou. "Pensei que podíamos passar o dia juntos."

"Espero que não se tenham esquecido de nós." A voz de Harry fez-nos voltar para trás.

"Também vivemos aqui, lembram-se?" Adicionou William.

"Qual é o vosso problema?" Perguntou Jacob.

"O nosso problema é que agora temos poderes de audição melhorados e se não fosse a tempestade de ontem à noite estaríamos completamente traumatizados." Replicou Harrison.

"Jacob…acho que precisas de ter a tal conversa com os rapazes." Murmurei.

"Não se preocupem, já tivemos essa conversa com o tio Seth." Declarou Will.

"Como?" Eu e Jacob não conseguimos conter o nosso espanto.

"Também falámos disso na escola mas o tio Seth foi muito mais esclarecedor." Acrescentou Harry.

"Nesse caso acho que podemos falar de outro assunto." Referiu Jacob aclarando a voz.

"Primeiro queremos saber o que se passou entre ti e a Bella." Firmou William num tom autoritário. "Ouvimos parte da vossa conversa antes de se iniciar a tempestade."

"Não é da vossa conta." Disse Jacob imediatamente.

"Se estás à espera de respeito e empenho da nossa parte o melhor é seres honesto. Afinal de contas se vais ser o nosso alfa, temos de ter bases sólidas para acreditar na tua palavra."

William estava basicamente a fazer chantagem.

"Sou teu pai!"

"Isso não chega." William cruzou os braços.

"O vosso pai esteve apaixonado pela Bella. Fim da história. Satisfeitos?" Indaguei ignorando o olhar furioso de Jacob.

Os gémeos ficaram sem reacção durante alguns segundos, contemplando a informação que eu lhes acabara de dar.

"Mas…ela é uma vampira." Balbuciou Harry.

Jacob rolou os olhos.

"Ela não foi sempre uma sanguessuga. Já foi humana, tal como todos os outros." Expliquei. "Naquela altura ela era apenas uma humana idiota que queria ser vampira."

"Porquê?" Perguntou Will.

"Porque ela estava apaixonada pelo Edward." Respondeu Jacob.

"E o Sam?" Interrogou Harry olhando para mim.

"O que tem o Sam?" Perguntei na defensiva.

"Também ouvimos essa parte da conversa." Acrescentou ele.

"O Sam era meu namorado." Declarei. De qualquer modo eles iriam descobrir tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde por causa do elo mental com os outros lobos.

"Até imprimir." Adicionou Jacob rapidamente.

"Imprimir?" Perguntaram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.

Estávamos a chegar ao assunto que Jacob queria discutir com eles.

"Alguns lobos imprimem. Encontram as suas almas gémeas e forma-se um laço mágico tão forte que todo o universo deles se concentra em volta dessa pessoa." Expliquei. Jacob olhou para mim, admirado por eu estar a fazer um género de publicidade enganosa ao fenómeno natural que nos tinha apanhado de surpresa há muitos anos atrás.

"Então…o Sam imprimiu?" Perguntou William ainda um pouco confuso.

"Com a Emily. Foi o primeiro." Referi.

"Todos os lobos imprimiram?" Interrogou Harry.

"Não, nem todos. Ninguém sabe porque é que isso acontece mas a maior parte aceita a impressão e vivem felizes para sempre." Informou Jacob.

"E nós? Também vamos imprimir?"

"Ninguém pode ter a certeza, Will. Mas é bem possível." Respondi.

O silêncio de William fez Jacob sorrir. Era agora óbvio que ele estava a pensar no seu curto namoro. Sabendo que podia imprimir era provável que Will não arriscasse continuar a sair com a namorada uma vez que corria o risco de uma separação forçada.

"Entendes agora porque é que tens de deixar essa rapariga?" Perguntou Jacob com esperança.

William não respondeu.

"Queres mesmo arriscar a tua felicidade e a dela? Queres mesmo magoar alguém como o Sam magoou a tua mãe?"

"Há alguma maneira de quebrar esse laço?" Perguntou William.

"Alguns tentaram mas ninguém conseguiu." Informei.

"Porque haveriam de querer quebrar um laço tão…poderoso?" Questionou Harrison.

"As impressões não são todas iguais. A Rebecca era casada quando o Embry imprimiu nela. Eles tentaram não…precisar um do outro mas no fim a vossa tia acabou por voltar para a Reserva." Disse eu.

"E o Quil…bem ele passou um mau bocado por causa da impressão." Relembrou Jacob.

"O Quil imprimiu? Mas ele nem é casado." Referiu Harry.

"Ele imprimiu há muitos anos…com a Claire." Contei. "Ela tinha apenas dois anos."

O choque no rosto dos meus filhos era inegável.

"Dois anos?" Balbuciaram.

"Mas isso é…ilegal." Acrescentou Will.

"Deve ser por isso que ele desapareceu…" Disse Harry.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntei.

"Ainda não ouviram as mensagens que a Claire deixou no telefone?" William foi à sala e regressou com o telefone na mão.

"Parece que nem todos vivem felizes para sempre." Disse ele.

Jacob e eu trocámos um olhar preocupado. A festa de aniversário de Claire estava prestes a tornar-se um pesadelo. As nossas previsões manifestaram-se correctas. Quando chegámos à sua casa, apesar do ambiente festivo e dos sorrisos, Claire estava agitada com o desaparecimento de Quil. Os seus pais recusavam-se a crer que algo estava errado e Clark não fazia a mínima ideia do que se passava.

Os convidados não entendiam a razão da angústia de Claire, excepto as outras impressões que fizeram questão de tentar consolá-la. Emily foi particularmente útil a acalmá-la mas a única coisa que faria Claire feliz era ver Quil.

"Parece-me que vou ter de o ir buscar." Disse eu para Jacob depois de alguns minutos.

"Mas ninguém sabe onde ele está."

Seis lobos estavam de patrulha naquela tarde. Os restantes, com a excepção de Seth e Sam estavam a tentar encontrar Quil. Alguns procuravam na Reserva e arredores, outros em Forks mas eu tinha um pressentimento que ele não estava assim tão perto.

"Acho que sei onde o encontrar. Achas que consegues aguentar o forte até eu voltar?"

Ele acenou.

"Trá-lo para casa." Murmurou depois de me beijar.

A minha missão acabou por ser mais difícil do eu estava à espera. Foi fácil encontrar Quil porque já tinha uma ideia de onde ele poderia estar mas convencê-lo a regressar era outra história.

"O que estás aqui a fazer Ateara?" Perguntei. "Não tens uma festa onde ir?"

"Não." Respondeu de mau humor.

"Lamento discordar."

"Porque vieste Leah?"

"Porque tu estás claramente incapacitado de pensar e precisas de alguém que tome as decisões por ti. Quanto é que já bebeste?"

Quil encolheu os ombros.

"Não interessa. Estou num bar, tenho idade suficiente para beber quanto eu quiser e não preciso de dar explicações a ninguém."

Rolei os olhos. Quil estava a fazer-se de difícil e eu estava a ficar sem paciência.

"Dá-me uma boa razão para não regressar a La Push e contar tudo à Claire."

"Não tens o direito de fazer isso." Disse ele mantendo a calma e pedindo outra cerveja.

"Achas mesmo que ficar sentado num bar em Port Angeles no aniversário da Claire enquanto a tua impressão se sente miserável vai ajudar alguma coisa?"

Quil expressou alguma tristeza no olhar antes de voltar à sua atitude de indiferença.

"Assim que terminar a festa ela vai regressar à Califórnia e já não vou precisar de me preocupar mais."

"Não devias ter desaparecido desta maneira."

"Eu sei o que estou a fazer Leah." Assegurou.

"Nota-se." Ironizei. "Então achas que é melhor que a Claire passe o dia do seu aniversário deprimida e preocupada contigo?"

"Não quero que ela esteja preocupada. Quero apenas que seja feliz."

"Ela nunca vai ser feliz sem ti."

"Terá de o fazer."

"Pára com isso!" Ordenei. "Pára de te enganar a ti próprio e aceita que estás apaixonado por ela."

"O que eu sinto não importa. Nunca importou. Estou a tentar fazer o que está certo. A Claire será mais feliz com o Clark. Como seria a sua vida se ficasse aqui na Reserva por causa de mim?"

"Isso é inevitável."

"Se ela souber a verdade…toda a sua vida vai mudar."

"Compreendo isso Quil, mas queres mesmo perder o aniversário dela? Será que ela vai ter de regressar à Califórnia a pensar que não te importas com ela?"

Lentamente retirei a garrafa de cerveja das mãos de Quil.

"Leah…Esquece e volta para casa. O Jake deve estar à tua espera. Eu não vou a lado nenhum."

"Porque és tão teimoso?"

"Na verdade esse é o teu departamento."

"Vá lá Ateara, não me faças usar a minha posição. Posso não ser o Jacob mas se te der uma ordem terás de a cumprir."

"Porque não deixas tudo como está? A Lynn e o Ron agradeciam-te. Sabes o que eles pensam de mim."

"Isto não é da conta deles e a Claire já tem idade para decidir o que quer e quem ela quer."

"E achas mesmo que ela me quer a mim? Por favor Leah…Temos catorze anos de diferença, fui como um irmão mais velho para ela…Mesmo que existam sentimentos mais fortes entre nós, esta relação nunca vai ser consentida pelos pais dela ou mesmo pela nossa comunidade."

"Estás com medo de rumores?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Também já passei por isso Quil. Não é fácil de início mas depois…acabas por te habituar. Além disso ninguém tem nada a ver com a tua vida. Se eu tivesse ligado importância aos rumores sobre mim não estaria com o Jacob."

"É diferente." Retorquiu. "Tu nunca foste acusada de ser um molestador de menores, pois não?"

"Por acaso…até fui. Também sou quatro anos mais velha do que o Jacob e quando dormimos juntos toda a gente sabia que ele ainda era virgem e eu ainda tinha a reputação de ser uma vadia."

"Bem…de qualquer modo a tua situação não se compara à minha."

Olhei para ele num misto de pena e compreensão. Eu sabia como ele se sentia não só porque passara por algo semelhante mas porque eu fora uma das pessoas que mais o atormentara por causa da sua impressão. Naquela altura eu não era a maior fã daquele fenómeno mágico, por isso aproveitava todas as oportunidades para gozar com ele.

"Pensei que eu é que era a perita em fugir. Afinal…tu também és."

"Não estou a fugir."

"Então porque não estás em La Push? Porque é que não estás ao lado da Claire como era suposto estares?"

"Porque…" Ele hesitou.

"Porque és um cobarde." Concluí. "Um cobarde da pior espécie."

Virei-lhe as costas e preparei-me para sair. Quando me estava a aproximar da porta do bar ele levantou-se também.

"Não lhe comprei uma prenda." Disse. "Não lhe comprei nada."

"Não me parece que isso vá ser um grande problema."

De facto, quando eu e Quil chegámos o sorriso que Claire passou a ostentar fez com que a minha viagem a Port Angeles para convencer Quil a regressar tivesse valido a pena.

"Obrigado." Murmurou Quil enquanto nos dirigiamos à mesa do bolo de aniversário.

"Parece que me estás a dever um favor Ateara. Em breve devo precisar de um babysitter."

"Aposto que sim, Clearwater."

"É bom que estejas livre."

Quil apenas me sorriu mas eu sabia que aquela era a sua forma de me agradecer.

* * *

><p>Jessick - Estás certa quanto a pensares que o Jake ainda vai ter muitos problemas em lidar com os filhos. Especialmente os gémeos. Na verdade, agora que são adolescentes começamos a ver melhor a personalidade de cada um e acho que já deves ter reparado que enquanto que o Harry é mais parecido com o Jacob e tem mesmo algumas características do Seth (o optimismo e alegria contagiosa), o William puxa muito mais ao lado da mãe, sendo exigente e bastante persistente. O seu feitio acaba por chocar mais com o do pai do que o do Harrison. O problema é que o Jake sabe que no futuro um deles terá de ser alfa apesar de terem os dois esse direito. Até à próxima. Bjs e obrigado pela review.<p>

Leah C. Black - Essa relação com a Tessa vai trazer algumas discussões mas por enquanto o Will não vai imprimir. Brevemente os gémeos terão de lidar com coisas mais importantes que irão fazer a família Black unir-se. Claro que em La Push a felicidade parece nunca durar para sempre. Obrigado pela review e espero que as provas tenham corrido bem. Ler fanfics é bom mas o estudo vem sempre primeiro por isso não te preocupes em não escrever reviews, eu sei que ser estudante implica sacrificios. Bjos

Karisan

Próximo update - 30 de Abril


	7. Universo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**7. Universo**

Patrulhar com Paul Lahote não se incluía no top 10 das minhas actividades preferidas nem de longe. Eu e Paul nunca tínhamos sido os melhores amigos do mundo e sempre que estávamos juntos havia uma determinada tendência para os ânimos se exaltarem, porém naquela manhã, Embry necessitara de um favor porque Rebecca estava com gripe e alguém tinha de levar David à escola, por isso Jacob pedira-me para trocar a minha patrulha nocturna com ele e fazer a patrulha com nada mais nada menos que Paul Lahote. Que sorte a minha.

Toda a gente dizia que após o nascimento de James Ephraim, Paul mudara. Toda a gente dizia que ele se tornara mais responsável, mais adulto e mais calmo. Eu discordava. Quem quer que fosse que tivesse dito isso nunca tinha estado mais de uma hora com Paul Lahote, com toda a certeza. Para mim ele continuava o mesmo idiota imaturo de sempre mas com o tempo a minha impaciência no que tocava à companhia de Paul tornara-se em tolerância e penso que ele fazia o mesmo. Era assim que conseguíamos estar um com o outro.

Na verdade não podíamos fazer mais do que isso. Eu era casada com o cunhado dele e uma das confidentes da sua mulher. Além disso eu era a fêmea alfa e isso fazia de mim intocável. Ele não podia queixar-se de mim a ninguém porque Jacob jamais tomaria o partido contra mim e eu tinha simplesmente de o tolerar. Geralmente era fácil porque falávamos pouco um com o outro, mas naquela manhã Paul estava bastante falador.

Queria saber como é que eu e Jacob estávamos a reagir à transformação de Will e ao facto de agora termos mais dois lobos em casa. Demorei alguns minutos até perceber qual era o seu verdadeiro objectivo com aquela conversa e acabei por ficar bastante surpreendida. Paul estava com receio que o seu filho mais velho também se transformasse.

Ao que parecia eu tinha subestimado a preocupação que ele sentia pelos seus filhos e por Rachel. Ter um filho adolescente era problemático, ter um filho adolescente que se transformava em lobo sempre que estava de mau humor e mais dois filhos ainda crianças em casa seria um pesadelo daqueles que fazem ter vontade de fugir e nunca mais voltar. E Paul não podia dar-se a esse luxo. Primeiro porque era um protector de La Push e segundo porque jamais teria coragem de fugir deixando a sua impressão para trás.

Por isso a única solução que lhe restava era tentar saber o que fazer no caso de isso acontecer. Por sorte eu e Jacob estávamos um passo adiantados no pesadelo.

'_O facto do Will se ter transformado não quer dizer que mais adolescentes se transformem.'_

'_Mas na nossa altura aconteceu o mesmo. Começou com o Sam e depois disso…'_

'_Paul…Quando o Harry e o William nasceram, tanto eu como o Jacob sabíamos que isto ia acontecer. O mesmo deve ter acontecido contigo quando a Rachel te disse que estava grávida. O nosso gene transmite-se automaticamente. Não podemos controlar isso.'_

Senti diversas emoções vindas de Paul naquela altura. Ele continuava preocupado mas havia agora alguma resignação.

'_O James tem perguntado pelos gémeos e eu não sei o que dizer…Eles andavam sempre juntos e de repente os gémeos deixaram de aparecer lá em casa.'_

'_Por agora queremos mantê-los debaixo de olho. Não podemos arriscar que magoem alguém.'_

'_Eu sei…mas entretanto o que digo ao James?'_

'_Diz-lhe que eles estão doentes.'_

James era apenas um ano mais novo que os gémeos e andavam sempre os três juntos. Claro que James era o grande instigador dos sarilhos em que os meus filhos se tinham metido ao longo dos dois últimos anos, mas quanto a isso não podíamos fazer nada a não ser castiga-los sempre que eles eram merecedores. James, pelo contrário, quase nunca era castigado. Rachel não gostava de castigar os filhos e Paul não gostava e ser castigado por Rachel. Isso beneficiava as crianças Lahote. James saía impune de todos os sarilhos em que se metia e Daniel e Deborah aprendiam da maneira mais fácil que seguir o exemplo do irmão mais velho não trazia consequências pelo que mais tarde fariam o mesmo.

'_O James não é assim. Não é sempre o meu filho que se mete em sarilhos.'_

'_Certo. Acreditas mesmo nisso?'_

'_Os gémeos…'_

'_Nem penses em acusar os meus filhos Lahote. Eles já foram expulsos da escola duas vezes por defenderem o James. E na semana passada não foram os gémeos que tentaram incendiar a sala de aula, pois não?'_

'_Não foi o James.'_

'_Estás a tentar enganar-te a ti mesmo. Sabes perfeitamente que só o James teria uma ideia daquelas!'_

E pronto, por fim tínhamos chegado ao momento mais comum das nossas patrulhas. A altura em que a nossa discussão escalava até dar origem a desejos homicidas de ambas as partes.

'_Pessoal! Preciso de ajuda! __Acho que a matei!'_

Uma terceira voz juntou-se a nós. Quil parecia realmente desesperado.

'_Leah…preciso de ajuda!'_ Gritou de novo.

'_O que raios fizeste Ateara?'_ Questionou Paul mudando de direcção para se reunir a Quil.

'_Nada. Ela pediu-me para ser honesto e foi o que fiz, mas quando ia mostrar-lhe ela…'_

Paul e eu vimos a imagem do corpo inconsciente de Claire numa pequena planície a cerca de um quilómetro da casa de Sam e Emily.

'_Isso é a Claire?'_ Perguntei preocupada. _'O que aconteceu?'_

'_Pensei que ela ia entender melhor se lhe mostrasse.' _

'_Regressa à forma humana e espera por nós.'_ Ordenei.

Quil fez imediatamente o que mandei e quando eu e Paul chegámos continuava em pânico olhando para Claire e andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

"Ela desmaiou sem razão." Disse ele. "Eu disse-lhe que podia ser perigoso mas ela queria saber a verdade e quando comecei a tirar a camisa ela simplesmente desmaiou."

"Ias tirar a roupa à frente da Claire?" Indagou Paul com uma expressão chocada. "És doido? Nem eu fui capaz de o fazer à frente da Rachel apesar de ela estar sempre a pedir."

Eu lembrava-me perfeitamente que por causa da recusa de Paul em mostrar a Rachel como era a transformação dos lobos, eu fora obrigada a fazê-lo a pedido de Jacob. O facto de ele já ser o nosso alfa na altura impedira-me de negar o pedido. Mas pelos vistos Claire reagira pior do que Rachel. O que não era de admirar porque Rachel acabara por me ver nua a mim enquanto que Claire fora surpreendida por Quil.

"Não cheguei a tirar a roupa toda. Ela desmaiou assim que tirei a camisa. Além disso tenho a certeza que não foi isso que a fez desmaiar."

"Estamos a falar de uma rapariga de dezanove anos que namora há menos de cinco meses, Quil. Provavelmente nunca viu um homem nu." Continuou Paul com os seus gracejos.

Quil corou ligeiramente.

"Ela estuda Biologia, claro que já deve ter visto homens nus. Deve ter sido uma quebra de tensão…sei lá…" Gaguejou.

"Biologia Marinha." Corrigi.

"Aposto que teve uma quebra de tensão porque começaste a tirar a roupa, seu idiota." Riu-se Paul. Ele estava realmente a achar aquilo divertido. "Espera só até os outros saberem disto."

"Podes continuar a patrulha sem mim por uns minutos?" Perguntei colocando-me entre ele e Quil para evitar que este atacasse o meu parceiro de patrulha, se bem que ele merecesse.

Paul fez uma expressão desapontada porque preferia ficar ali a gozar com Quil. "Não podemos deixar uma patrulha a meio…" Adicionei olhando para ele com um ar sério. Ele percebeu que se negasse fazer a patrulha eu acabaria por dar-lhe uma ordem directa por isso acabou por concordar.

"Está bem. Eu continuo a porcaria da patrulha." Resmungou Paul e afastou-se seguindo para o meio da floresta.

"Ela está bem?" Perguntou Quil.

"Está apenas inconsciente." Disse eu ajoelhando-me ao lado de Claire e sentindo a sua pulsação. "Vamos levá-la para casa da Emily."

"O pai dela vai matar-me." Queixou-se ele enquanto levantava a impressão nos braços sem grande esforço. "Já fiz com que o Clark se fosse embora e agora…"

"A culpa não é tua Quil." Avancei. "Tu não obrigaste a Claire e o Clark a terminarem o namoro."

De facto, dois dias foi o tempo que demorou até Clark perceber que jamais conseguiria competir com Quil. Mesmo que a relação entre Claire e Quil fosse a de uma amizade poderosa e antiga, Clark sabia que isso mudaria com o tempo e que nenhum dos dois seria capaz de negar o outro. Afinal Clark Krammer era um rapaz mais inteligente do que pensávamos e tinha sido ele a acabar com Claire dois dias depois do aniversário dela. E agora eu devia oitenta dólares a Embry porque tínhamos apostado quanto tempo duraria o namoro entre Clark e Claire depois da festa e Embry apostara em dois dias. Claro que antes de lhe pagar teria de fazer uma patrulha a sós com ele para ter a certeza que ele não tinha informações internas e que não tinha feito batota.

"Tenta dizer isso ao Ron. Ele foi à minha casa duas vezes ameaçar-me. Da última vez levou a arma."

Emily ficou surpreendida quando nos viu à sua porta mas assim que lhe contei o que se passara disse que sabia perfeitamente como Claire se estava a sentir. Tal como a sobrinha também Emily já estivera naquela posição. Sam não lhe disse imediatamente o que era quando a imprimiu e quando o fez Emily também demorou algum tempo a processar a informação.

"Disseste-lhe o que eras?" Perguntou Emily.

"Sim mas não cheguei a mostrar-lhe."

"Ainda bem…caso contrário talvez lhe tivesses provocado um ataque cardíaco." Murmurei.

"E contaste-lhe sobre a impressão?" Insistiu Emily.

Quil negou com a cabeça.

"Devias ter começado por aí." Avisou ela. "Foi o que fez o Sam."

Eu rolei os olhos ao ver a expressão abatida de Quil.

"Será melhor levá-la ao Hospital?" Perguntou ele.

"Não. Ela vai acordar em breve."

De facto quando acabei aquela frase Claire começou a abrir os olhos lentamente e Quil decidiu que aquele era o momento ideal para ir para a cozinha.

"Como te sentes querida?" Questionou Emily sentando-se no sofá junto da sobrinha.

Claire parecia confusa.

"Como é que vim para aqui?"

"Desmaiaste." Lembrou Emily.

"Onde está o Quil?"

Quil estava escondido mas como eu não queria causar mais tensão decidi ajudá-lo. Talvez fosse melhor que eu contasse a verdade a Claire. Pelo menos a parte que tinha a ver com a nossa transformação. Quil podia depois ocupar-se de lhe explicar a impressão.

"Os teus pais sabem que estás com o Quil?" Perguntei. Claire fez um ar de culpada e olhou para o chão. Era óbvio que não.

"O meu pai proibiu o Quil de me ver." Confessou.

"O teu irmão está a exagerar." Disse eu olhando para Emily que concordou com a cabeça. "Talvez seja melhor falares com ele."

"Podes pedir-lhe para deixar de ameaçar o Quil?" Pediu Claire.

"Vou tentar." Prometeu Emily.

"Começas tu ou começo eu?"

Emily encolheu os ombros.

"Tu tens mais experiência do que eu." Disse ela.

"Mas tu és melhor com palavras." Retorqui.

"E tu já explicaste isto aos teus filhos. Por isso é melhor começares tu."

"Está bem." Concedi. "Claire...Vou contar-te algo muito importante que não podes contar a mais ninguém."

Claire sentou-se direita no sofá e acenou afirmativamente.

"Lembras-te das lendas que te contavam quando eras mais nova? Sobre o povo Quileute e os seus inimigos naturais?"

"As lendas sobre os espíritos que nos protegem?" Indagou.

"Sim."

"Lembro-me vagamente. Porquê?"

"Bem porque...é tudo verdade."

Aquela afirmação não teve grande impacto. Quil devia ter reparado no mesmo e devia ter sido aquela a razão que o levara a decidir mostrar-lhe.

"As lendas são verdadeiras?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. "Certamente não estás à espera que acredite que existem pessoas capazes de..."

A frase de Claire ficou no ar quando ouvimos um uivo de um lobo no exterior. Vinha das traseiras da casa e reconheci Quil imediatamente. Ele tivera finalmente uma boa ideia. Enquanto eu e Emily estávamos com Claire ele aproveitara para se transformar.

"Aquilo era um lobo?" Perguntou Claire. "Parece estar muito perto."

"Ouve. O nosso povo sempre teve esta capacidade especial." Disse eu. "Somos protectores...e os nossos espíritos guerreiros têm a forma de lobos."

"Não estou a perceber? Quem é protector? E de quem nos protegem?"

"Sanguessugas." Declarei.

"Vampiros." Corrigiu Emily. "O povo dos Frios."

Claire olhou em volta.

"Isto é alguma brincadeira tia Emily?"

"Não querida, não é nenhuma brincadeira. Sei que deve ser difícil de acreditar, para mim também foi. É mais fácil para quem é protector."

"Talvez seja melhor veres com os teus próprios olhos." Sugeri.

"Achas seguro?" Perguntou Emily.

"Claro."

Puxei Claire para a rua e Emily seguiu-nos. Após alguns segundos, Quil surgiu detrás de uns arbustos ficando parado à nossa frente. Claire ficou sem palavras ao ver o lobo castanho de olhos meigos.

"Estás bem?" Questionou Emily.

Nesse momento Claire caiu no chão inconsciente.

"Por favor." Queixei-me. "Isto é ridículo! Nem os gémeos reagiram assim."

Emily e eu voltámos a colocar Claire no sofá enquanto Quil regressava à forma normal e se vestia.

Fui buscar um copo de água à cozinha e sem cerimónias despejei-o no rosto de Claire para ela acordar. Não podia ficar ali o dia todo a vê-la perder os sentidos a cada dez minutos.

"Não estás a tornar as coisas fáceis para nós, sabias?" Disse eu. "O que acabaste de ver não foi um sonho nem a tua imaginação. A alcateia protege o nosso povo contra sang...vampiros. Enquanto eles existirem continuaremos a fazê-lo. O Quil é um deles assim como eu, o Jacob, o Sam, o Embry, o Paul e muitos outros. Estás a entender?"

Claire ficou calada.

"O Quil queria dizer-te a verdade mas pensou que era mais fácil mostrar-te." Continuei. "Este segredo não pode sair desta sala."

"Disseste...vampiros?" Perguntou Claire.

"Sim."

"Vampiros verdadeiros?" Insistiu.

"Não são como os dos filmes mas andam lá perto. Alimentam-se de sangue, matando as suas vítimas."

"Mas..."

"Nem todos são maus." Relembrou Emily. "Os Cullen são nossos aliados."

"Os Cullen?" Ela parecia chocada.

"Não me digas que sempre os achaste normais?" Perguntei. Nem mesmo quando eu não sabia que as lendas eram verdadeiras e que um dia seria protectora de La Push, pensei nos Cullen como humanos normais. A mim sempre me tinham parecido bastante esquisitos.

Ela olhou para a tia, procurando por algo que lhe dissesse que eu estava a mentir mas Emily não o podia fazer porque eu não estava a mentir.

"A Leah está a dizer a verdade."

"Ouve Claire, tu fazes parte do nosso mundo há muito tempo. Estava na hora de saberes a verdade." Disse eu. "Os teus pais sabem de tudo mas preferiram não te dizer porque..."

"Por minha causa." Disse Quil juntando-se a nós.

"Estás a dever-me outro favor Ateara." Sorri.

"Eu sei. Acho que este ano vou ter de te oferecer uma prenda no Natal."

"É bom que seja uma coisa cara."

Ele riu-se.

"Bem, tenho de ir andando antes que o Paul me acuse de não querer patrulhar com ele." Avancei para a porta e Emily acompanhou-me deixando Claire com Quil.

Agora era a vez de ele explicar a Claire o seu papel na nossa história. Quil não sabia por onde começar mas antes de sair ouvi-o dizer-lhe que desde os dois anos de idade ela se tornara no seu universo. Tinha sido uma boa escolha de palavras. Eu tinha a certeza que a partir de agora tudo iria correr.

"O que achas que lhes vai acontecer agora?" Perguntou-me Emily.

"Agora...acho que o teu irmão vai tentar matar o Quil. Outra vez."

Emily acenou.

"Ainda bem que vocês têm poderes curativos." Murmurou ela.

"Sem dúvida." Concordei e fui juntar-me a Paul que, tal como eu antecipara, estava à minha espera e começou imediatamente a queixar-se por eu ter demorado tanto tempo. De facto aquele era o meu dia de sorte.

* * *

><p>Jessick - Olá. Eu sempre imaginei os gémeos sendo cópias miniaturas do Jacob. Claro que agora eles já são adolescentes mas continuam a ser fisicamente parecidos com o Jacob. O Isaac também. Já a Sarah puxa mais ao lado dos Clearwater, o cabelo é um castanho escuro mas não tão escuro quanto o dos Black e usa o cabelo comprido. De qualquer modo adicionei um link no meu perfil para veres as fotos da família Clearwater-Black. Tentarei fazer de mais famílias e irei adicionando no meu perfil sempre que possa. Infelizmente não consigo fazer com que o link seja activado na minha conta fanfic, penso que é capaz de ser necessário pedir algum tipo de permissão mas se copiares e colares o link na barra de endereços abre na mesma. Boa semana e obrigado pela review.<p>

Leah C. Black - Oi, bem parece que o Clark já era. Agora o Quil tem o caminho livre para conquistar a sua impressão. Se bem que primeiro terá de passar por um pai extremamente protector e armado. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Beijos e obrigado pela review, boa semana.

Karisan


	8. Revolta

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**8. Revolta**

Tal como mandava a tradição Quileute, estava na hora de oficializar a entrada de Harry e William na alcateia e de iniciar Claire nos nossos assuntos. Enquanto impressão de um lobo, Claire teria agora acesso a informação específica sobre nós e sobre os problemas que a alcateia enfrentava.

De momento não havia muito para contar mas o aparecimento do vampiro que eu e William tínhamos visto na floresta continuava a exigir que a alcateia permanecesse de alerta. A integração de Claire no seio das outras impressões não implicava grandes alterações. Claire era, na verdade a segunda ou terceira impressão mais antiga e toda a gente gostava dela. Emily saberia aconselhá-la e Rachel, Becca e Kim com certeza ajudariam no que fosse preciso.

A oficialização dos meus filhos como membros da alcateia, era algo mais problemático. Ninguém dissera nada sobre isso, nem sequer se opunham, mas havia agora mais tensão no seio do nosso grupo. Harry e William tinham o sangue de duas famílias que partilhavam o gene do lobo, eram lobos puros e potencialmente um deles seria alfa no futuro. Isso significava que determinadas posições estavam em risco, nomeadamente a de Jacob e a de Sam.

Todos permanecemos em silêncio absoluto enquanto o velho Quil contava a história de Taha Aki e da sua terceira esposa. Já a tínhamos ouvido tantas vezes que a maior parte de nós a sabia de cor. Seguiu-se uma breve explicação dos perigos que os vampiros não-vegetarianos representavam para todos os humanos e os cuidados que se deveriam ter durante uma perseguição.

Claire estava sentada ao lado dos pais que tinham sido autorizados a assistir à nossa reunião a pedido de Quil. Ele tentava por todos os meios cair nas boas graças de Ron, o que não estava nem perto de acontecer. Os gémeos ouviam atentamente o discurso de Sam sobre como evitar ser morto por uma sanguessuga. Muito do seu discurso era parecido com aquele que eu e Seth tínhamos ouvido quando nos juntámos à alcateia.

Quando Sam se calou, Jacob tomou a palavra para dizer que a prioridade dos gémeos no momento eram os estudos e que por isso eles iriam ter patrulhas muito reduzidas. Toda a gente concordou excepto Harry e William que suspiraram em resignação. Na opinião deles, Jacob estava a humilhá-los, fazendo-os parecer fracos.

A única coisa que os impediu de barafustar foi o olhar sério que recebiam de Billy e o facto de Claire querer fazer algumas perguntas sobre a natureza dos lobos. Suponho que tenha ficado surpreendida quando Quil lhe explicou que não envelhecíamos como os humanos normais, que tínhamos um metabolismo diferente e que os nossos ferimentos se curavam com relativa facilidade.

Ron e Lynn não entreviram na conversa mas não estavam nada satisfeitos porque Claire estava disposta a desistir do seu quarto semestre em Berkeley para ficar na Reserva. Ela achava que precisava de estar ao lado de Quil porque a relação que tinham precisava urgentemente de ser reavaliada por ambos e isso era algo que Claire queria fazer o mais depressa possível sem a interferência de ninguém.

Infelizmente para ela, os pais não estavam dispostos a deixá-la analisar nada. Queriam que ela fosse para Berkeley e que reatasse com Clark. Ron voltara a ameaçar Quil há uns dias atrás. Aquele drama parecia não ter fim à vista, a não ser que alguém conseguisse chamar o meu primo à razão.

A fogueira junto à qual estávamos sentados começava a diminuir de intensidade quando finalmente o velho Quil decidiu dar por terminada a reunião. Jacob tocou no meu braço e olhou para a frente, indicando-me que eu deveria iniciar a minha missão.

Eu ainda não fazia ideia de como começar aquela conversa com Ron. O meu primo nunca fora muito sociável e naquele momento a sua expressão zangada não era um bom pronuncio. Porém, alguém incrivelmente estúpido tinha sugerido que a melhor pessoa para fazer Ron Young perceber que deveria deixar a filha escolher em paz o seu próprio destino, era eu e por isso eu tinha de falar com o meu primo o mais depressa possível.

Segundo essa pessoa estúpida, que eu tinha quase a certeza ser Sam, eu iria ser bem-sucedida onde Emily tinha falhado há três dias atrás quando Ron tinha ido buscar Claire a sua casa depois de ela descobrir toda a verdade sobre a alcateia e a impressão. Como Emily também era uma impressão, Ron achava que ela iria incentivar Claire a permanecer em La Push, pois na sua opinião Emily defendia aquele fenómeno mágico porque o laço da impressão a isso a obrigava. De facto Emily podia ser parcial naquele assunto mas eu tinha a certeza que ela não seria uma má influência para Claire e era talvez a melhor pessoa para lhe dar conselhos.

Como eu não era a impressão de ninguém nem tão pouco tinha imprimido, toda a gente parecia pensar que eu ia conseguir fazer Ron mudar de ideias. Afinal de contas tínhamos uma coisa em comum: ambos odiávamos aquele laço mágico imposto sem qualquer razão aparente. De uma maneira ou de outra eu percebia o que Ron sentia. Talvez viesse mesmo a sentir o mesmo que ele se um dos meus filhos imprimisse e a sua vida fosse destruída por essa impressão.

Jacob murmurou boa sorte e empurrou-me com suavidade em direcção aos pais de Claire. Quando me viu, Lynn cumprimentou-me e acompanhou a filha até ao carro da família. Ron e eu ficámos sozinhos porque entretanto Sam já tinha dado ordens a alguns lobos para regressarem à patrulha e os outros tinham-se afastado de nós.

"Soube que tens andado…nervoso com tudo o que tem acontecido." Comecei. O meu primo olhou para mim com alguma severidade. Ele era mais velho do que eu quatro anos mas entre nós sempre houvera respeito.

"Nervoso não é o melhor adjectivo." Resmungou. "Tenta furioso."

"Ronald…sabias perfeitamente que este dia ia chegar. Era inevitável."

"Ele não tem o direito de me tirar a Claire. Ela é a minha única filha e não vou admitir que toda a Reserva fale mal dela…Não posso deixar que ele manche a honra da minha família. Tu devias compreender isso melhor do que ninguém."

"Eu compreendo o que sentes Ron. A sério mas tens de acreditar em mim quando te digo que o Quil não tem culpa de nada. As impressões são mútuas, quer queiras quer não a Claire é a sua alma gémea."

"Alma gémea o tanas!" Cuspiu ele. "Essa treta não existe. Tu e o Jacob estão juntos há anos sem essa coisa da impressão. Eu e a Lynn não imprimimos e estamos casados e somos felizes…"

"Eu sei mas a impressão é algo especial, algo que só algumas pessoas privilegiadas podem ter."

"Porque estás a fazer publicidade a algo que quase te destruiu? Se não fosse a porcaria da impressão estarias feliz ao lado do Sam."

"Não sei se seria assim tão feliz." Respondi tentando manter-me neutral.

"Leah…ele é catorze anos mais velho do que a minha filha." Declarou com firmeza. "Se ele se aproxima dela faço queixa à polícia." Ameaçou.

"A Claire já atingiu a maioridade e está apaixonada por ele há algum tempo."

"Ela não o ama." Negou Ron. "Eu conheço a minha filha. Ela sente-se obrigada a fazer parte disto e agora que sabe a verdade quer desistir da Universidade e tornar-se dona de casa para agradar àquele idiota."

"O Quil não a obrigou a nada e não acredito que ele queira que ela desista da Universidade. Pelo contrário, foi ele que a convenceu a seguir o sonho dela e ir para Berkeley."

"Sei o que estás a tentar fazer Leah mas não adianta. Não vou consentir."

"Estás a fazer pior. A Claire vai odiar-te por a proibires de estar com quem ela quer. Se continuares a pressioná-la só vais afastá-la ainda mais."

"Mas não posso deixar que ela desperdice o seu futuro aqui."

"E estavas à espera de quê? Há dezassete anos que a tua filha está ligada ao Quil. É verdade que a impressão deles foi diferente das outras mas se as coisas mudaram foi porque a Claire assim o quis. O Quil só pode ser aquilo que a Claire desejar."

"Não! A Claire está apenas confusa. Estava tudo bem até lhe começarem a pôr ideias na cabeça."

"Deixa que seja ela a decidir o seu futuro. Se ela ama o Quil não há nada que possas fazer."

"Mas ela não o pode amar."

"Tu viste como ela estava quando pensou que ele tinha sido alvejado e que podia morrer. Tu viste a felicidade dela quando ele regressou para celebrar o seu aniversário. Ron, peço-te que não interfiras mais na vida da tua filha."

"Se não o quê?"

"Nada…Não vou fazer nada, mas tu vais arruinar a tua relação com a tua única filha por seres demasiado casmurro."

"Leah…sei que não gostas particularmente de mim mas por favor pede ao Jacob que dê um comando ao Quil para impedi-lo de ver a minha filha." Pediu Lynn juntando-se a nós. Vi Claire sentada no banco de trás do carro, com uma expressão triste e suspirei pesadamente.

"Não posso fazer isso Lynn."

"Porquê?" Perguntou Ron. "Sei que o Jake tem esse poder sobre os outros. Ele é o vosso líder."

"O Jacob jamais daria um comando alfa a um dos seus melhores amigos. Além disso eles são primos."

"Nós também! Somos família! Temos o mesmo sangue…porque é que estás a tomar o partido dele?" Questionou Ron exaltado.

"Não estou a tomar o partido de ninguém. Estou apenas a tentar fazer com que vocês compreendam algo da maneira mais simples. A ideia que fazem da impressão está errada." Comecei sem saber muito bem o que dizer a seguir.

"Errada? Olha para a vida das outras." Disse Lynn. "A Kim podia ser médica num dos melhores hospitais do país e em vez disso é uma mera enfermeira no pequeno hospital de Forks. A Emily queria ser jornalista e agora é educadora de infância no parque infantil da Reserva. A Rachel podia ter uma carreira de sucesso em Seattle e a Rebecca podia continuar casada com o seu primeiro marido no Havai. A impressão mudou tudo isso. Mesmo que digam que são felizes, elas são apenas escravas do destino. Foram obrigadas a casar com alguém que não escolheram, e à excepção da Kim, nenhuma planeou a primeira gravidez. Esse não é o destino que eu quero para a minha filha."

"Eu imploro se tiver de ser." Confessou Ron.

Implorar não ia adiantar nada. Jacob não ia impedir Quil de ver Claire só porque Ron e Lynn achavam que a impressão era errada.

"Eu sei que vai demorar algum tempo até perceberem isto mas…foi a impressão que fez com que a Claire nunca estivesse sozinha. Durante todos estes anos, depois de a Claire nascer vocês empenharam-se em trabalhar e mal tinham tempo para ela. Nunca pensaram sequer que a Claire poderia sentir-se sozinha e negligenciada."

"Nós nunca negligenciámos a nossa filha!" Reagiu Lynn.

"Quantas vezes celebraram o aniversário da Claire antes de ela ter ido para Berkeley?" Perguntei. "Três. Três vezes em dezasseis anos. Foi o Quil quem tomou conta da Claire e quem se certificou que ela nunca se sentia sozinha. Foi o Quil que a ajudou durante a adolescência porque vocês nunca tinham tempo e foi ele quem fez a Claire feliz ao longo dos últimos anos."

Ron e Lynn olharam espantados para mim. Eu sabia daquilo porque há muito tempo que lia os pensamentos de Quil apesar de nunca ter dito nada. Afinal de contas aquilo não me dizia respeito.

"Ela sabia que podia contar com ele em qualquer altura. Contava-lhe tudo. Os seus medos, os seus sonhos, as suas preocupações. Duvido que exista alguém no mundo que conheça melhor a Claire do que o Quil. Ele é a única pessoa que pode fazê-la realmente feliz. Ele daria a vida por ela e nunca a irá trair ou desiludir. A impressão deu à vossa filha a sua alma gémea. Se tentarem separá-los só irão fazer com que a Claire seja infeliz."

"Mas…O que vão dizer as pessoas?" Inquiriu Lynn.

"Não interessa. Rumores não passam disso mesmo. Ninguém tem nada a ver com a vida da Claire."

Ron olhou para mim sabendo que eu tinha tido uma experiência bastante penosa no que dizia respeito a rumores. Na verdade não deveria ter existido ninguém antes de mim na Reserva que tivesse dado origem a tantos rumores como eu. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Ron e Lynn despediram-se de mim e regressaram a casa com Claire.

Quando pensava que as minhas provações já tinham acabado fui encontrar Harrison e William a discutir com Jacob. Os gémeos estavam descontentes com o modo como estavam a ser tratados no seio da alcateia.

"Mais valia que tivesses dito a toda a gente que somos dispensáveis." Queixou-se William dando um pequeno pontapé numa pedra que desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

"Ou inúteis." Adicionou Harry.

"O ano escolar está a terminar. Quero que se concentrem nas notas. Será que é pedir muito?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sim!" Responderam eles em uníssono.

"Vocês ainda têm muito tempo pela frente." Avisei tomando o partido de Jacob. Ele começava a perder a paciência com aquelas birras dos nossos filhos por isso decidi intervir.

"Como correu com o Ron?" Quis saber Jacob.

"Não sei." Encolhi os ombros. "Mas talvez tenha conseguido algo."

Jacob beijou-me na testa.

"Assim é que é." Disse ele com orgulho. "Eu sabia que ias conseguir."

"E por aqui?" Perguntei olhando para os gémeos que baixaram os olhos de imediato.

"Porque não podemos começar já a patrulhar? Há um vampiro por aí e nós podemos ajudar." Disse William.

"Têm muito tempo para se preocuparem com vampiros e patrulhas quando chegarem as férias. O vosso pai tem razão. Por agora concentrem-se nos estudos."

Eles viraram-nos as costas e seguiram para casa sozinhos, à nossa frente, resmungando coisas que nós fingimos não entender caso contrário teríamos de os castigar.

xxxxxxxxxx

O dia seguinte foi quase tão caótico quanto o anterior. Jacob achava que os gémeos estavam a planear aprontar sarilhos e eu não tinha mãos a medir com os telefonemas constantes de Claire, Quil e Ron. Além de todo esse drama novelesco, Sarah decidira que era hora de arranjar um novo animal de estimação. O problema é que se cansara de cães e sem pedir a permissão de ninguém tinha trazido com ela um pequeno gato amarelado a quem colocara o nome de Tiger.

"Não aguento mais." Queixei-me quando o meu telemóvel voltou a tocar. "São nove da manhã…e é domingo…porque é que não me deixam em paz?"

Jacob colocou o tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço em cima da cama e desligou o meu telemóvel.

"Assim já não te aborrecem mais."

"E se o Ron decidir ir ameaçar o Quil de novo?" Perguntei.

"Talvez seja melhor aceitar a proposta do Quil." Suspirou Jacob.

"Qual proposta?" Questionei.

"Ele sugeriu que devíamos fazer uma pequena viagem com os gémeos. Na verdade o objectivo dele é sair da Reserva para que a Claire volte para Berkeley e termine o ano lectivo."

"Uma viagem com os gémeos?"

"Para os treinar e para os apresentar oficialmente à alcateia do Lance. Pelo menos assim talvez se calem de uma vez. Estou farto de os ouvir queixar…"

Jacob nunca tinha lidado muito bem com as exigências dos filhos. Acabava sempre por ceder.

"Achas mesmo que isso é boa ideia?"

"Será apenas por uma semana. Duas no máximo. Não vão perder muita matéria na escola, e mesmo que percam depois pedimos à Rachel e à Ella que lhes dêem uma ajuda. Durante esse tempo o Ron vai acalmar e tu poderás falar com a Claire sobre regressar à Universidade."

Acenei em conformidade. Talvez assim deixasse de receber telefonemas cedo pela manhã.

"Já falaste com a Sarah por causa do gato?" Questionei. Ao ver a sua cara soube imediatamente que Jacob se tinha acobardado.

"Ela está demasiado feliz." Disse ele entregando-me uma chávena de café.

"Temos dois cães e um hamster. Onde raios vamos enfiar o gato sem que o Tyson ou o Marshmallow o tentem comer ou sem que ele tente comer o hamster do Isaac?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros. Não havia nada que eu dissesse que demovesse Jacob a ir obrigar Sarah a devolver o gato. Mais uma vez ele tinha sido completamente dominado pela filha de seis anos.

"Jacob…és um idiota." Acusei.

"Um idiota que te ama." Sorriu ele e eu rolei os olhos.

"Quando tencionas partir?"

"Hoje à tarde."

Suspirei resignada com o facto de irmos ficar separados pelo menos mais uma semana.

"Vais ter saudades minhas?" Questionou com uma voz profunda que fez o meu corpo tremer.

"Talvez."

"É só uma semana."

"Eu sei mas depois disso o George deve chamar-te para trabalhar de novo e vou ficar novamente sozinha…"

"E se eu não for?"

"Tens de ir. Precisamos do dinheiro Jacob. Temos mais dois lobos para alimentar e as despesas da escola do Isaac vão aumentar a partir do próximo ano quando ele integrar a turma do quinto ano."

Isaac tinha um Q.I. mais elevado do que os seus colegas do segundo ano por isso no ano lectivo seguinte iria saltar dois anos escolares para ficar no nível que devia estar. Ainda tínhamos de acertar os pormenores com uma assistente educativa mas a professora de Isaac já estava a tratar do assunto.

"Eu sei mas estava a pensar em arranjar um emprego aqui."

"A sério?"

Ele acenou.

"Sabes de algum trabalho aqui em La Push?" Perguntei com esperança.

"Falei com o Charlie. Ele disse-me que a Express vai fechar no próximo mês. O dono faleceu e o filho não quer continuar a viver em Forks. Acho que comprou um apartamento em Seattle."

"Jacob…" Eu começava a ver o que ele queria. A empresa Express era uma rede de garagens onde eram arranjadas as viaturas das esquadras locais. No caso de Forks, o seu serviço alargava-se às viaturas de duas pequenas cidades das redondezas que incluía polícia e guarda florestal.

"Quando a Express fechar a garagem mais próxima será a muitos quilómetros. O Charlie disse-me que se eu começar o meu próprio negócio agora ele consegue arranjar-me um acordo com as autoridades estatais para que as viaturas da polícia sejam reparadas no meu estabelecimento. Isso iria garantir que nunca me iam faltar clientes." Continuou.

"Não temos dinheiro para comprar a garagem Express."

"Eu sei, não a quero comprar. Quero voltar a comprar a garagem que vendi. Além de mais barata, fica em La Push e…ainda tenho o contacto do comprador. Como ele não fez nada com a garagem suponho que esteja interessado em vendê-la."

"Nem penses. Não podemos gastar todas as nossas poupanças num sonho que pode virar um pesadelo."

"Ainda podemos gastar algum dinheiro Leah."

"O dinheiro que temos poupado é para as crianças."

"O Harry e o William já não vão para a Universidade. Sabes isso tão bem quanto eu."

"Mas o Isaac e a Sarah ainda podem ir." Contrariei.

"Eles ainda são muito novos. Em dois anos consigo repor todo o dinheiro."

"E se não conseguires?"

Jacob ficou calado.

"Da última vez quase ficámos falidos. Tivemos de pedir dinheiro à minha mãe e não quero ser obrigada a fazê-lo de novo."

"Mas nessa altura as coisas eram diferentes. E agora se preferires podemos pedir um empréstimo ao banco."

"Um empréstimo?" Quase sufoquei. "Nenhum banco nos vai conceder um empréstimo. O meu salário não é o suficiente para garantir que pagaremos os juros e as obrigações ao banco. Além disso…só íamos acabar por nos endividar ainda mais e ainda temos o carro para pagar."

"Eu sei disso mas o Seth ofereceu-se para pedir o empréstimo por nós."

"Nem penses em meter o meu irmão nesta confusão. Ele também comprou um carro e uma casa nova."

"A casa é alugada e o carro já está praticamente pago. Além disso foi ele quem sugeriu. O Quil também vai ajudar-me e assim que o Embry falar com a Becca penso que vamos conseguir avançar com isto. É a oportunidade que eu estava à espera e o melhor de tudo é que não vou ter de viajar mais."

"Não podes arriscar começar um negócio só porque tens um bom pressentimento."

"Pensei que ias ficar feliz." Disse ele meio amuado.

"Jacob…é difícil acreditar que vai tudo correr bem depois do que aconteceu da última vez." Confessei.

"Será que podes ao menos pensar sobre o assunto antes de dares a tua opinião final?" Pediu-me ele fazendo uma expressão triste.

"Está bem." Concedi. "Mas não prometo nada."

xxxxxxxxxx

O jantar na casa de Billy correra melhor do que eu antecipara. Claire tinha sido a convidada especial e tinha finalmente aceitado a minha sugestão em regressar a Berkeley para terminar o ano lectivo. Ron e Lynn iriam ficar felizes com a sua decisão e com o meu desempenho mas na verdade o motivo que fizera Claire aceitar aquela proposta fora o facto de Quil não estar na Reserva há mais de três dias e de ele não lhe ter dado uma data de regresso.

Eu também tinha convencido Billy a falar com Sarah sobre o gato que ela tinha resgatado. Claro que sobre esse assunto o meu optimismo não era tão grande. Billy podia não ceder a todos os caprichos da neta mas o facto de ela parecer imensamente feliz sempre que falava em Tiger, começava a surtir o efeito hipnótico que a minha filha detinha sobre as pessoas. Eu não me lembrava de ser assim quando era da sua idade apesar de toda a gente dizer que eu era uma criança extremamente manipulativa.

Já era bastante tarde quando decidi que estava na hora de regressarmos a casa porém quando estava prestes a chamar Isaac e Sarah o meu telemóvel tocou.

_Leah…Deixa as crianças com o Billy e vai para casa. _Fiquei momentaneamente surpreendida ao ouvir a voz de Quil no outro lado.

"Regressaram a La Push?" Perguntei.

_Não exactamente mas aconteceu uma coisa._

"Desembucha de uma vez!" Ordenei.

_O William e o Jacob discutiram. As coisas ficaram feias. O Will regressou a casa e o Jake foi atrás dele…Eles estão os dois bastante exaltados. Eu e o Harry ficámos no acampamento._

Suspirei profundamente. Era melhor fazer o que Quil sugerira ou arriscava-me a chegar a casa e encontrá-la totalmente destruída.

* * *

><p>Jessick - Sim, a vida calma da Leah e do Jake vai pegar fogo outra vez. O próximo capítulo será mais esclarecedor quanto a isso. Obrigado pela review. Beijos<p>

Leah C. Black - Oi, eu acho que apesar de tudo o Paul, tal como os outros, também mudou de personalidade ao longo dos anos ainda que mantenha aquela faceta de "cabeça no ar" e o seu temperamento explosivo. Acho que as personagens têm de se moldar aos acontecimentos e foi isso que tentei fazer. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Próximo update: 5 de Maio


	9. Mar de Lembranças

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**9. Mar de Lembranças**

Billy ofereceu-se para ficar com Isaac e Sarah naquela noite. Desde que Paul e Rachel se tinham mudado para a sua nova casa, Billy sentia-se sozinho. As crianças ficaram entusiasmadas porque era raro passarem a noite com o avô e porque sabiam que ele os deixaria ver televisão até mais tarde do que o normal.

Quando cheguei a casa a porta estava aberta e senti o odor de William no primeiro andar. Encontrei-o a fazer as malas.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei.

"Acho que é bastante óbvio." Replicou sem olhar para mim. "Não quero estar mais aqui."

"Esta é a tua casa."

"Era a minha casa antes de eu descobrir que vocês dois são uns mentirosos."

Agora mais do que surpreendida eu estava sobretudo confusa. William nunca agira daquela maneira e nunca me falara de um modo tão frio.

"Será que podes explicar-me o que aconteceu?" Pedi. "Onde está o teu pai?"

"Consegui despistá-lo por uns minutos mas deve estar a chegar." William fechou a mala e começou a remexer no armário à procura de algo. "Não vou ficar aqui à espera dele."

"E pensas ir para onde?"

William ficou calado. Era óbvio que não um plano. Felizmente Jacob chegou naquele instante.

"Tens todo o direito de estar zangado comigo mas pelo menos deixa-me explicar tudo." Pediu Jacob entrando no quarto.

William deu alguns passos para trás para evitar estar ao alcance do pai. Naquela altura eu não fazia ideia do que se passava ou da razão pela qual eles tinham discutido.

"Não preciso de explicações. O que vi nas tuas memórias foi o suficiente."

"Interpretaste tudo mal." Acusou Jacob.

"A sério? Então é mentira dizer que vocês se odiavam? É mentira dizer que nunca planearam ter filhos? É mentira dizer que nem sequer são a impressão um do outro?" Gritou William.

Nada do que ele dissera era mentira e isso perturbou um pouco a minha paz de espírito. O que quer que fosse que William tivesse visto nas memórias de Jacob, tinha-o levado a pensar que nós lhe tínhamos mentido.

"O que se passou entre nós foi diferente." Explicou Jacob. "Há muita coisa que não conseguiste ver na minha mente. Coisas que explicam o que se passou entre mim e a tua mãe. Nunca tivemos a intenção de vos mentir."

"Mas mentiram."

"Will…Há certas coisas que não podes entender mesmo que tenhas tido acesso às memórias do teu pai." Avisei.

"Vocês nem sequer gostavam um do outro. Eu vi as discussões. Eu vi como tentaste fugir e deixar-nos para trás com a Bella e o Edward. Eu sei que fomos um erro. Todos nós. Vocês só estão juntos para manter as aparências e porque não querem que toda a Reserva saiba a verdade."

"Não foi bem assim." Tentou Jacob de novo. "As coisas apenas aconteceram um pouco mais depressa do que estávamos à espera. É verdade que não tínhamos planeado nada mas na altura pensávamos que a tua mãe era estéril e não nos preocupámos muito até…"

"Até a engravidares." Completou Will num tom mordaz.

"Estás a começar a passar dos limites." Avisou Jacob.

"Eu? Tu é que passaste dos limites. Não só arruinaste a vida da mãe com quatro filhos como ainda conseguiste o que querias…conseguiste um consolo para substituir a tua querida Bella."

Jacob inspirou fundo para se acalmar mas eu sabia que ele devia estar muito perto de explodir.

"Nenhum de vocês foi um erro!" Afirmei. "Não interessa o passado Will. Eu e o teu pai tivemos os nossos maus momentos mas ultrapassámos tudo."

"Por obrigação." Contrapôs.

Eu aproximei-me dele e colocando as mãos nos seus ombros forcei-o a olhar para mim.

"Achas mesmo que eu estaria casada com alguém tão teimoso e insuportável como o teu pai se não existissem sentimentos entre nós? Achas mesmo que eu era capaz de estar com ele só por obrigação?"

"Não sou assim tão insuportável..."Murmurou Jacob parecendo amuado.

"Escuta Will...por causa da minha condição especial, todos pensaram que eu não podia ter filhos. Fazia sentido porque não envelhecemos como as pessoas normais e o nosso corpo passa por transformações radicais desde que nos tornamos lobos. Quando descobri que estava grávida pensei que era melhor fugir da Reserva porque não queria que o teu pai se sentisse na obrigação de casar comigo...mas ele conseguiu encontrar-me, nunca desistiu de de procurar e até teve um ataque de ciúmes quando pensou que eu podia estar grávida de outro homem."

"Não tive nada." Negou Jacob imediatamente tentando salvar o seu ego.

"Disseste-me que ficavas doente só de pensar nisso e não te calaste até eu ter dito que o bebé era teu." Sublinhei.

"Sou capaz de ter dito qualquer coisa assim mas não é preciso exagerar."

"A questão é que desde o momento em que soube que ia ser mãe nunca me passou pela cabeça não ter o bebé e o teu pai sempre me apoiou. Na verdade ele sempre quis uma família...esse foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu não queria admitir que estava apaixonada por ele...porque pensava que não lhe podia dar o que ele queria."

"O facto de não terem sido planeados não quer dizer que não vos amamos." Acrescentou Jacob agora mais calmo. "Nem eu nem a tua mãe temos quaisquer arrependimentos."

William virou-se para enfrentar Jacob afastando-me. Havia qualquer coisa que ele tinha visto na mente de Jacob que o tinha magoado profundamente. Algo que o incomodara de tal maneira que ele estava disposto a continuar aquela discussão.

"Gostava de acreditar no que dizes mas não posso." Confessou.

"Will…ele está a dizer a verdade." Tentei.

"Não o defendas. Não vale a pena. Se ele gostasse realmente de mim, como afirma, jamais teria concordado em entregar-me aos vampiros italianos."

Jacob ficou paralisado quando ouviu aquelas palavras e William fazia um enorme esforço para não chorar. O seu orgulho ficaria magoado se ele começasse a chorar em frente do pai por isso William pegou na mala que estava no chão do quarto e num casaco e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Jacob permaneceu imóvel. Nada o preparara para aquele tipo de situação. Eu tinha a certeza que ele nunca imaginara que William pudesse vir a descobrir sobre aquele assunto. As memórias de Jacob do tempo em que fora capturado pelos Volturi e obrigado a aceitar o seu acordo tinham sido enterradas nas profundezas da sua mente e ele tentava não lembrar-se delas. Porém William descobrira e Jacob não sabia como lidar com a situação. Ele sentia-se culpado e envergonhado mas agora que o William sabia, esses sentimentos deviam ter-se multiplicado.

"William…não tires conclusões precipitadas." Pedi antes de ele sair do quarto.

"Não te preocupes mãe…Eu sei que me defendeste naquela altura." Murmurou. "Não o devias ter deixado regressar para casa depois do casamento do tio Embry e da tia Becca. Mas estavas grávida do Isaac e tiveste de o aceitar…" Acrescentou ele.

William sabia muito mais do que eu antecipara.

"Will?" Chamei sem saber o que poderia dizer para que ele me ouvisse ou acreditasse em nós.

"Sempre soube que era dispensável. Sempre soube que estava a mais…Até mesmo na alcateia." Confessou ele cabisbaixo.

"Isso não é verdade." Assegurei.

"Não podem existir dois alfas mãe. Entre mim e o Harry…Quem achas que ele vai escolher para ficar no seu lugar?"

Numa última tentativa de redenção Jacob impediu William de sair do quarto segurando-o pelo pulso.

"Não há um único dia em que não me arrependa de ter concordado com o acordo dos vampiros. Não há um único dia em que não queira voltar atrás e mudar o que fiz mas é impossível."

"Poupa-me..." William sacudiu a mão de Jacob e saiu. Quando eu ia segui-lo Jacob parou-me.

"Deixa-o ir. Ele precisa de se acalmar."

"Mas não sei para onde vai."

"Neste momento só tem duas opções. A casa da tua mãe ou a do meu pai. Acho que vai escolher a última opção."

Jacob saiu do quarto dos gémeos e entrou no nosso.

"Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer." Disse ele quando me sentei na cama ao seu lado. "Ele nunca me vai perdoar."

"Claro que vai." Discordei. "Ele só tem catorze anos...É uma criança...Um dia ele vai perceber o que se passou e vai ver que as razões que te levaram a aceitar o plano dos Volturi foram válidas."

"E se não me perdoar?"

Enquanto alfa da alcateia Jacob sempre tivera dificuldades em aceitar que por vezes não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para alterar certos acontecimentos. Jacob estava habituado a ter o controlo e a usar a sua influência no seio da alcateia para resolver os problemas de quase toda a gente. Sempre que algum membro do grupo tinha problemas ou precisava de ajuda, Jacob fazia questão de ajudar.

Lidar com a decepção de um dos nossos filhos era algo novo e doloroso para ele, especialmente porque sabia que não podia fazer nada para o chamar à razão e tinha receio de piorar ainda mais a situação. Além disso William não queria ser ajudado.

"Ele acha que eu prefiro o Harry." Lamentou-se deitando-se para trás e tapando o rosto com o braço para evitar as lágrimas.

Eu raramente vira Jacob a chorar. Já nem me lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez.

"Eu sei que isso não é verdade. Sei que não tens um preferido e sei que amanhã, quando os ânimos estiverem mais calmos vamos poder falar melhor. Não vale a pena ficares preocupado."

"Devia ter deixado a Jane matar-me naquela cave nojenta dos Volturi."

"Jacob! Como podes dizer isso?"

"Não vou conseguir viver comigo mesmo se o Will não me perdoar. Sou um péssimo pai."

"Não, não és. Acredita em mim."

Jacob puxou-me e ficámos abraçados e em silêncio. Ele estava realmente transtornado por saber que William podia odiá-lo para sempre mas eu tinha quase a certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, Will entenderia.

"Achas que ele mudava de ideias se eu lhe provasse que te amo e que eles não foram erros?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Talvez. Mas como planeias fazer isso?"

"Podíamos renovar os nossos votos de casamento ou então podíamos ter mais um bebé." Sugeriu.

Apanhada de surpresa não respondi logo. A ideia de ter mais um filho demorou algum tempo até ser completamente processada pela minha mente.

"Desta vez planeamos tudo como deve ser e avisamos as crianças que vão ter mais um irmão ou irmã. Assim o Will vai compreender que se tivéssemos tido essa oportunidade teríamos feito o mesmo por eles. O que achas?"

"Jacob…Não me parece que isso vá ajudar…"

"Porquê?"

"Porque neste momento não me parece boa ideia ter mais um filho. Temos uma revolta em mãos. Os gémeos acabaram de entrar oficialmente para a alcateia. Durante algum tempo vamos ter muitos problemas para resolver."

Jacob suspirou meio resignado. Ele sabia que eu tinha razão por isso permaneceu em silêncio e abraçou-me com mais força. Naquela noite foi difícil conseguir adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxx

As batidas na porta acordaram-nos bem cedo pela manhã. Jacob largou-me para se virar e tapar a cabeça com a almofada não me dando outra opção a não ser levantar-me e ir ver o que se passava.

A noite anterior tinha sido caótica e eu esperava que até ao final do dia conseguíssemos reverter essa situação. Tal como Jacob previra, William fora refugiar-se na casa de Billy, onde passara a noite com os irmãos. Quil chegara de madrugada com Harry e apesar de ele não partilhar da opinião do irmão, decidiu que devia ficar ao seu lado por isso eu e Jacob tínhamos passado a noite sozinhos.

O culpado pelas batidas na nossa porta era Embry que trazia no rosto uma expressão preocupada.

"O que aconteceu?"

"É o Billy. Ele acordou há uns minutos e deu pela falta dos gémeos. Está bastante preocupado."

Respirei fundo. Os gémeos não estavam a facilitar-nos a vida, pelo contrário, se continuassem a agir daquele modo acabariam com a nossa sanidade mental muito em breve e Jacob não teria mais opções a não ser dar-lhes alguns comandos alfa.

"Para onde foram?" Perguntei.

"Não sabemos. A patrulha desta manhã está ocupada."

"Ocupada?" Estranhei.

"A sanguessuga que vocês viram há semanas está de volta. Quase a apanhamos a tentar entrar nas terras dos Cullen."

"Óptimo. Era mesmo o que nos faltava." Queixei-me. "O Jacob vai matá-los quando souber que foram atrás da sanguessuga sem autorização."

"O problema é que eles não estão com a alcateia Leah. Ninguém sabe onde estão."

"Achas que podem ter sido…apanhados pelo vampiro?" Perguntei receando a resposta.

"Parece-me pouco provável. Eram dois contra um e mesmo que a sanguessuga seja mais experiente e forte, eles teriam dado o alarme. Já procurámos vestígios de uma luta mas não encontrámos nada. Porém…o Billy disse que ontem à noite os ouviu a falar sobre os Cullen."

"Claro." Disse Jacob descendo as escadas apressadamente. "Quando queres saber algo sem perguntar directamente à pessoa envolvida, o que fazes?"

Eu e Embry encolhemos os ombros.

"Perguntas ao Edward." Respondeu ele. "Tenho a certeza que foram ver os Cullen para falarem com o violador de mentes."

Fazia sentido, e sinceramente era melhor que eles estivessem a caminho da casa dos Cullen do que a ser atacados pela sanguessuga misteriosa que não parava de nos incomodar.

"Conseguem arranjar-se sem nós?" Perguntou Jacob a Embry que sorriu.

"Por favor…Por quem nos tomas? Não precisamos de ti para nada…Vai buscar os teus filhos e deixa o trabalho a sério para os profissionais." Brincou Embry.

Jacob deu-lhe um pequeno murro amistoso no braço que Embry retribuiu.

"Diz ao meu pai que vou vê-lo assim que trouxer o Will e o Harry para casa."

"Está descansado."

"E vejam se apanham a sanguessuga de uma vez." Adicionei seguindo Jacob que já se preparava para entrar na floresta.

"Aposto que conseguimos apanhá-la antes de conseguires trazer os gémeos." Desafiou Embry.

"Está apostado." Disse Jacob. "Cinquenta dólares."

Embry deu meia volta e desapareceu a caminho da casa de Billy. Nós ficámos na orla da floresta.

"Qual é o plano?" Perguntei.

"Trazê-los para casa." Respondeu com firmeza. "Depois…vão ficar de castigo para o resto da vida."

Quando nos transformámos conseguimos perceber imediatamente que apesar dos esforços de Sam que liderava o grupo de perseguição, a alcateia acabaria por regressar à Reserva sem resultados positivos.

Durante os primeiros minutos era fácil seguir o rasto da sanguessuga, mas depois de algum tempo as pistas desapareciam como que por magia.

Enquanto nos afastávamos a caminho de Vancouver, Jacob dava instruções ao grupo de perseguição mas já era tarde demais. O vampiro tinha desaparecido de novo e quase todos pensavam que tinha de ser Fred, a sanguessuga que trabalhava com Joham e que tinha o poder da invisibilidade.

Sam deixou vários lobos de prevenção nas fronteiras e regressou à forma humana para ir falar com Billy e contactar os Cullen. Talvez eles soubessem algo sobre o que Joham e Fred andavam a tramar.

Jacob e eu continuámos o nosso caminho. Passámos a fronteira canadiana e estávamos prestes a seguir a rota para Vancouver quando os pensamentos de Sam se juntaram aos nossos.

'_Os Cullen não estão em Vancouver.'_ Avisou.

'_Não estão? __Então estão onde?'_ Perguntei.

'_No Alasca. Foram visitar os Denali.'_

Jacob ficou mais aliviado ao saber que em breve iríamos encontrar os gémeos e que eles não iriam conseguir falar com Edward pois a mansão dos Cullen estaria vazia.

'_Na verdade…eles sabem onde eles estão. Falei com o doutor e aparentemente os gémeos falaram com a Alice hoje de madrugada. Ela disse-lhes que estavam no Alasca. Suponho que não lhes tenha dito que estão a visitar outra família de vampiros.'_ Referiu Sam.

O que Sam nos acabara de dizer era alarmante. Os gémeos estavam a caminho do Alasca sem saber que iriam encontrar um clã de vampiros que eles não conheciam e, o mais preocupante é que os Denali também não conheciam William e Harrison e assim que eles entrassem no seu território com certeza iriam atacá-los.

'_Achas que já lá chegaram?'_ Perguntei cada vez mais preocupada.

'_É provável. Eles são quase tão rápidos quanto tu.'_ Confessou Jacob. _'Especialmente o Will.'_

Inconscientemente acelerámos o máximo que pudemos. A perspectiva de os nossos filhos estarem sozinhos perante uma família de vampiros que os veria como inimigos era assustadora ainda que ambos tivéssemos esperança de que um dos Cullen estivesse presente e pudesse ajudá-los.

'_Querem que envie alguém para vos ajudar?'_ Inquiriu Sam.

'_Não. De qualquer modo não chegariam a tempo.' _Disse Jacob.

Nesse momento sentimos William e Harrison juntarem-se a nós. Por alguma razão eles tinham acabado de se transformar. Jacob não sabia se havia de lhes ordenar que regressassem ou anunciar-lhes que estavam de castigo. Porém não houve tempo sequer para os avisar dos perigos que corriam. Através do elo mental conseguimos ver que eles estavam a ser encurralados por três vampiros que nós conhecíamos: Kate, Garrett e Tanya.

Eles tinham chegado ao Alasca e sem se aperceberem tinham entrado no território que os Denali consideravam como seu. Kate, Garrett e Tanya deviam estar a caçar antes de encontrarem os gémeos e não estavam nada satisfeitos.

Apesar de estarem constantemente a insistir que já eram suficientemente fortes para enfrentarem vampiros sozinhos, os gémeos estavam com demasiado medo para fazer o que quer que fosse. Infelizmente aquele não era o momento para fraquejar.

Era óbvio que estavam em desvantagem numérica e com certeza já se tinham apercebido que Kate não era apenas uma vampira normal. A loira olhava-os admirada enquanto decidia se devia ou não utilizar os seus poderes contra os meus filhos. Se o fizesse, eles seriam uma presa fácil. Kate tinha o poder de magoar os seus inimigos enviando choques eléctricos que provocavam dores excruciantes. Felizmente os seus ataques não eram mortais. Claro que ainda assim Kate podia optar por matá-los sem sequer usar o seu poder.

O pânico que senti ao pensar que ambos os meus filhos poderiam acabar mortos foi esmagador e aumentou consideravelmente porque eu não era a única a senti-lo. Jacob, Sam e os lobos que estavam a patrulhar assistiam ao mesmo que eu através dos olhos dos gémeos e sentiam-se impotentes perante aquele perigo.

'_Não se mexam.'_ Ordenou Jacob pensando numa maneira de salvar os nossos filhos. Claro que não tínhamos plano nenhum, a única coisa que podíamos fazer naquela altura era tentar alcançá-los o mais depressa possível.

'_Mas eles vão atacar-nos.'_ Disse Harry. _'Não podemos ficar quietos.'_

'_Harrison…Os Denali são vegetarianos e há muito tempo atrás concordaram em não atacar a nossa alcateia por respeito à amizade que partilham com os Cullen. Um de vocês vai ter de voltar à forma humana para que eles vos reconheçam.'_

A ideia de Jacob podia resultar. Assim que um dos gémeos se apresentasse perante os Denali eles veriam que não tinham motivos para os atacar e ninguém correria perigo de vida.

'_Nem pensar!'_ Pensaram os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.

'_Na forma humana ficamos mais vulneráveis.'_ Acrescentou William. _'Será o mesmo que convidá-los a nos matarem.' _

'_As vossas opções neste momento não são muitas. A Kate possui um poder ofensivo capaz de vos paralisar em segundos. Estar na forma de lobo não ajuda em nada, pelo contrário, enquanto eles não souberem quem vocês são, vão pensar que são inimigos.'_ Relatou Jacob.

Adoptando uma posição defensiva, os gémeos prepararam-se para retaliar no caso de serem atacados. Isso com certeza faria com que os Denali não pensassem duas vezes em matá-los.

'_William, Harry…eu disse para ficarem quietos!'_ Ordenou Jacob de novo. Havia um poder inerente naquela ordem que não ficou despercebida. Os gémeos sabiam que agora já não podiam fazer o que queriam.

Rodeados de três vampiros hostis, permaneceram quietos, tal como Jacob queria que ficassem mas continuaram a rosnar para os intimidar. Claro que não foram bem sucedidos e apenas conseguiram divertir os vampiros.

'_Mantenham-se calmos e não os provoquem.'_ Avisei. _'Estamos quase a chegar.'_

Naquele momento Tanya dera ordens a Garrett para que fosse chamar um dos Cullen pois queria saber quem eram os dois lobos desconhecidos que tinham entrado nas suas terras sem permissão.

Há alguns anos atrás nós tínhamos sido chamados para intervir quando a alcateia de Lance decidira cercar os Denali com a intenção de os eliminar. Desde essa altura havia um certo entendimento entre os vampiros do Alasca e a alcateia do Canadá. Desde que os vampiros não atacassem seres humanos, Lance estava disposto a deixá-los em paz. Era uma espécie de acordo como o que nós tínhamos com os Cullen.

Felizmente Tanya era uma líder respeitada e não queria problemas com a nossa espécie, caso contrário ter-lhe-ia sido bastante fácil ver-se livre de dois jovens lobos desprotegidos.

'_Agora que o outro se foi embora podíamos atacá-las. Os números estão equilibrados.'_ Sugeriu William lutando contra a ordem imposta pelo pai.

'_Não!'_ Rosnou Jacob. _'Não ouviste o que eu disse?'_

'_O vosso pai tem razão. Elas continuam a ter vantagem. Esperem que os Cullen cheguem e depois deixem o Edward tratar do assunto. Ele saberá o que fazer.'_

'_Eu disse-vos para não saírem da Reserva. Não só desobedeceram às minhas ordens como acabaram por se meter em sarilhos.' _Replicou Jacob. _'Quem vos disse que são suficientemente fortes para enfrentar duas vampiras adultas?'_

'_Não te pedimos para vir e não precisamos de ajuda.' _

'_Não vou permitir que se magoem!' _

'_Que se lixe! Nós conseguimos sair desta confusão sozinhos.' _Avançou William.

'_Mas Will…o pai disse que não devíamos…' _

William estava realmente decidido a atacar os Denali quebrando o comando que Jacob lhe impusera. Não era comum um lobo conseguir quebrar um comando alfa. Aliás era praticamente impossível. Até hoje quase ninguém o fizera. Jacob conseguira evitar os comandos de Sam porque a posição de alfa sempre lhe pertencera por direito. Sam era apenas um alfa provisório. Quanto a mim, as poucas vezes que lutara contra um comando alfa de Sam tinha conseguido impor-me. Não era suficiente para quebrar a ordem imposta por completo mas tinha conseguido levar a minha teimosia a bom porto. Claro que naquela altura eu vivia para desafiar as ordens de Sam porque o odiava por ele me ter trocado por Emily. Quando Jacob se tornou nosso alfa deixei de conseguir impor as minhas teimosias. As únicas vezes que o conseguira fazer fora porque Jacob o permitira, porque de outro modo seria impossível lutar contra um comando seu.

Ainda assim naquela altura eu era beta da alcateia. Detinha a mesma posição que Sam e na verdade a minha condição de única fêmea da alcateia dava-me uma imensa vantagem quando se tratava de impor a minha vontade. Com os lobos de posição menos elevada era tudo muito diferente. Nenhum deles conseguia evitar um comando alfa. Por isso era estranho que William o conseguisse fazer.

A única explicação era a sua origem. Ele era filho de Jacob. Nele corria o sangue dos Black e portanto, o sangue de uma linhagem de alfas. Harrison deveria ser capaz de fazer o mesmo pelo que tínhamos de agir o mais depressa possível para evitar que eles se magoassem.

Ambos traçaram um plano de ataque mas Kate estava preparada e assim que percebeu que eles iriam atacar lançou uma descarga eléctrica que viajou pelo chão da floresta e foi absorvida na totalidade pelo corpo de Jacob que conseguira chegar mesmo a tempo de se colocar entre a vampira e os nossos filhos. Até eu estava impressionada porque geralmente Jacob não conseguia acompanhar a minha velocidade e desta vez ele fora mais rápido do que eu.

Atingido pela descarga eléctrica, Jacob vacilou e caiu no chão, proferindo vários palavrões enquanto tentava ignorar as dores que lhe inundavam o corpo. Eu consegui chegar segundos depois e estava pronta para intervir mas as duas mulheres vampiras já tinham reconhecido Jacob.

"Não é o cão de guarda da Bella?" Perguntou Kate e Tanya anuiu.

"Parece que sim."

"O que estão aqui a fazer?" Perguntou Kate.

Antes da chegada de mais vampiros decidi transformar-me para explicar a situação. William, Harrison e Jacob mantiveram as suas formas de lobo enquanto eu explicava a Tanya e Kate a razão da nossa súbita _visita_.

Garrett chegou pouco depois acompanhado pelos Cullen. A presença de Edward permitiu que a minha versão da história fosse confirmada e os Denali decidiram desculpar as acções imaturas e precipitadas dos dois novos integrantes da alcateia.

Bella pareceu ficar preocupada ao saber que continuávamos a ser importunados por um vampiro desconhecido e invisível. Nenhum deles fazia a mínima ideia de quem pudesse ser e Carlisle tinha quase a certeza que não era Joham nem Fred mas acreditava que esse vampiro pudesse estar ao serviço deles.

Depois de uma breve troca de impressões maioritariamente sobre aquilo que poeríamos vir a enfrentar no caso de voltarmos a ser atacados, Garrett decidiu comentar a minha indumentária reduzida pois na pressa de encontrar os gémeos só tinha tido tempo de atar uma t-shirt de Jacob ao tornozelo.

Jacob não gostou, Kate advertiu o marido e Jasper teve de acalmar os ânimos para que ninguém se magoasse.

"Lamento que tenhas sentido na pele…ou seja no pêlo, o meu fabuloso poder." Disse Kate olhando para Jacob.

"Ele diz que já esteve pior." Referiu Edward traduzindo os pensamentos de Jacob.

Kate riu-se sacudindo a mão de Garrett quando este a tentava puxar para seguirem Tanya de regresso a casa. Ou talvez fossem retomar a caçada que nós tínhamos interrompido.

"Vocês ficam bem? Tens a certeza que não queres ser observado pelo Carlisle?" Perguntou Bella a Jacob.

"Ele está óptimo Bella." Firmei. "Temos de ir andando."

Os Cullen acenaram e seguiram atrás dos Denali dizendo que regressariam a Forks em breve.

Assim que me transformei de novo fui imediatamente confrontada com a discussão e confusão típica de três mentes em descordo. Jacob, que ainda estava a recuperar da descarga eléctrica de Kate, não fazia intenções de deixar passar os gémeos incólumes pelo que tinham feito e deu-lhes um merecido sermão durante toda a viagem de regresso a La Push. Will estava zangado por Jacob não ter permitido que falasse com Edward e Harrison parecia preocupado com as consequências do que tinham acabado de fazer.

Os gémeos não se atreveram a ripostar durante o sermão de Jacob e essa deve ter sido a melhor decisão que podiam ter tomado. Não valia de nada dizer a Jacob para ter calma e não ser demasiado duro com eles porque na verdade eu sabia que ele tinha razão no que dizia.

Harrison e William tinham passado dos limites. As suas acções irresponsáveis podiam ter tido consequências bastante graves para muita gente.

'_Agiram como idiotas. Como miúdos irresponsáveis que apenas querem atrair todas as atenções. O vosso avô quase morreu de preocupação, a alcateia ficou em alerta máximo por vossa causa e não conseguiu apanhar a sanguessuga. Podiam ter morrido os dois! Podiam ter causado a morte de muita gente! Só vos pedimos algum senso comum…Acho que não é pedir muito.'_

Antes de entrarmos em casa Jacob avisou os gémeos que deviam ir vestir-se e juntar-se a nós na sala em cinco minutos. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer e eles também.

"Pedimos desculpa." Disse Harrison ao descer as escadas e estacando à frente do pai.

Jacob indicou-lhe o sofá para que se sentasse e ele obedeceu. William fez o mesmo mas o seu rosto não demonstrava grande arrependimento. Pelo menos não como o de Harry que estava verdadeiramente arrependido por ter desafiado Jacob.

"Desculpa? É o melhor que conseguem fazer?" Inquiriu Jacob num tom grave de modo a intimidá-los.

"O que mais podemos fazer?" Perguntou William.

"A questão não é o que podem fazer porque sinceramente não creio que exista alguma coisa que possam fazer para remediar o que já fizeram."

"Vamos ficar de castigo?" Questionou Harrison parecendo quase aliviado se esse fosse o caso.

"Claro que vão." Anunciou Jacob.

"Por quanto tempo?" Quis saber William.

"Pelo tempo que me apetecer." Firmou Jacob com autoridade. "Será que vocês têm a noção de que não podem continuar a agir assim?"

Harrison e William não responderam.

"O vosso pai tem razão. Somos uma alcateia e enfrentamos os problemas juntos. Temos um vampiro para capturar e não podemos voltar as costas à alcateia só porque vocês decidiram desafiar as nossas ordens e saíram da Reserva sem autorização."

"Não tínhamos a intenção de causar tantos problemas." Confessou Harrison. "Só queríamos ir falar com o Edward."

"Agora todas as vossas acções afectam a alcateia." Sublinhei. "Sei que vai ser difícil habituarem-se mas se fizerem um esforço…"

"Nada disto teria acontecido se nos tivessem contado que existe outro clã de vampiros vegetarianos que são amigos dos Cullen." Resmungou Will.

Jacob aproximou-se dele.

"Nada disto teria acontecido se não tivesses abandonado o treino que iniciámos com o Quil por causa de uma estúpida infantilidade." Corrigiu ele.

William levantou-se claramente zangado com a acusação do pai.

"Infantilidade? Tenho quase quinze anos e tratas-me como se eu fosse um miúdo! Mentiste-me durante todo este tempo e tens o desplante de te fazeres de vítima. Se te preocupas tanto comigo como dizes devias ter-me deixado falar com o Edward e nunca me deverias ter dado um comando alfa."

Jacob enfrentou o filho e senti a necessidade de me colocar ao lado dele no caso de ser preciso separá-los.

"Dei-te um comando alfa porque temi pela tua vida, seu idiota!" Rosnou Jacob. "E sim, preocupo-me contigo e com o teu irmão…mesmo que só façam disparates e arranjem sarilhos vou continuar a preocupar-me porque sou vosso pai. Prefiro saber que me odeiam a saber que estão mortos."

"Então porque é que não queres que falemos com o Edward?"

"Porque ele não tem nada a ver com isto e se há alguém que tem de vos contar tudo o que aconteceu sou eu e não ele."

Olhei admirada para Jacob. Não fazia ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Será que tencionava contar tudo aos gémeos?

"Ainda querem saber a verdade? Toda a verdade?" Perguntou ele. Os gémeos acenaram em conformidade.

"Então vamos lá para fora. Tenho algumas memórias para partilhar."

Harrison e William entreolharam-se surpreendidos mas não se fizeram rogados e seguiram atrás de nós.

"Jacob? O que tencionas fazer?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Eles têm razão…Há coisas que precisam de saber e só há uma maneira de lhes contar. Além disso têm quase quinze anos, está na hora de confiarmos neles."

"Tens a certeza?" Era um pouco estranho porque geralmente Jacob odiava partilhar as suas memórias com quem quer que fosse.

Segundos depois estava rodeada de três lobos castanho-avermelhados e decidi que também queria saber o que Jacob lhes ia mostrar. Talvez pudesse evitar que ele lhes mostrasse algumas cenas mais íntimas que certamente traumatizariam os gémeos.

A intensidade das memórias de Jacob apanhou-me desprevenida principalmente porque entendi que tal como Edward costumava dizer, Jacob tinha memórias bastante visuais e lembrava-se de pormenores e detalhes de acontecimentos que eu já me esquecera.

Os gémeos estavam, tal como eu, completamente imóveis, viajando pelas memórias do pai. A primeira era bastante antiga. Fora o dia em que eu lhe contara que não iria poder ter filhos. Depois Jacob mostrou-nos o dia em que ele e Edward falavam sobre mim. O violador de mentes aconselhava-o a falar comigo antes da chegada dos Volturi a La Push mas Jacob tinha medo da minha reacção. Receava ser rejeitado de novo porque pensava que eu ainda estava apaixonada por Sam.

Essa memória foi então substituída pela da noite em que tínhamos dormido juntos pela primeira vez. Vista pelos seus olhos, aquela noite fora perfeita. Felizmente ele conseguiu evitar os detalhes mais íntimos e apenas destacou os sentimentos que sentia no momento em que percebeu que estava completamente apaixonado por mim.

Depois surgiram memórias de pequenas escaramuças com Sam e algumas discussões com Edward e Rosalie durante a altura em que Jacob e Seth tinham vivido com os Cullen no Canadá. Jacob estivera muito próximo de uma depressão até ao dia em que eu visitei Dawson na véspera da Acção de Graças. Nessa noite aconteceu o impossível. Até hoje nem mesmo Carlisle sabia explicar como é que eu engravidara quando ainda faltava cerca de um mês e meio para o início da primeira época de acasalamento.

Para mim fora uma altura confusa. Primeiro tivera de enfrentar a doença da minha mãe, depois o medo de estar cada vez mais apaixonada por Jacob e por fim a descoberta daquele milagre que me permitiria ter uma família.

Enquanto eu me debatia com decisões que afectariam directamente a minha relação com toda a gente, Jacob atravessava um período ainda mais negro. De início eu não entendera o quão magoado ele ficara depois da minha partida. Naquela altura eu apenas pensava em esconder a minha gravidez para não causar problemas e poder dar ao meu bebé um futuro decente.

Jacob sentira-se perdido e desapontado. Pensara que eu me arrependera de ter estado com ele e ficou ainda mais magoado quando descobriu que eu estava grávida. Inicialmente pensara que eu estivera com outro homem, imaginara mesmo que podia ter sido Sam. No final, quando soube, através do meu irmão que eu não o tinha traído, Jacob sentiu-se feliz pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

E mais feliz ficou quando lhe confirmei que esperava um filho dele. Os gémeos não iriam duvidar dos nossos sentimentos depois de assistirem ao momento em que Jacob declarara à frente das nossas famílias que iria ficar ao meu lado para criarmos o nosso filho juntos. William e Harry ficariam com certeza impressionados ao ver o pai enfrentar Sue Clearwater muito embora na altura ele estivesse a morrer de medo da minha mãe.

Depois de os gémeos nascerem Jacob voltou a isolar-se quando pensou que eu não acordaria do coma. Ele queria estar ao lado dos filhos mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se cada vez mais desesperado. O seu maior receio era falhar como pai e não saber como ajudar a criar os filhos.

Enquanto eu estivera no Hospital, Jacob sentira-se um inútil porque não podia ajudar-me. Durante algumas semanas a única coisa que fazia era ficar sentado à cabeceira da minha cama e implorar a Carlisle que me salvasse. O doutor fizera o seu melhor mas o resto dependia de mim.

Devido à privação de sono Jacob começara a alucinar e Seth fora obrigado a arrastá-lo para fora do Hospital e levá-lo para casa para que ele pudesse comer e descansar. Nos dias seguintes Jacob fora atentamente observado por Embry, Paul e Quil que se tinham oferecido para ajudar Billy.

Naquela altura as duas alcateias uniram esforços para o ajudar. Até mesmo Sam se oferecera para aliviar Jacob das suas responsabilidades em relação à segurança da Reserva. Após a minha recuperação Jacob voltou ao normal.

Os gémeos pareciam estar completamente rendidos às memórias de Jacob mas ainda faltava conhecerem um dos capítulos mais negros da nossa vida. Jacob começou por lhes mostrar a noite em que tínhamos recebido a chamada de Bella sobre o seu desaparecimento com Edward. De seguida Jane entrou em cena com a sua voz irritante e o seu amor desmesurado por torturas maquiavélicas. Jacob passara semanas a ser torturado até ceder. Nenhum dos gémeos sabia desse detalhe. Naquela altura eram demasiado novos para se lembrarem.

Jacob tencionava continuar o role de memórias mas William e Harry pareciam ter chegado ao limite.

'_Sacrificaste-te por mim…'_ Pensou Will. _'E enfrentaste aquela vampira sádica…Porque não nos disseste?'_

'_Porque me sentia envergonhado pelo que fiz, ainda sinto. Acredita…Ninguém me odeia mais do que eu próprio. Saber que troquei o meu próprio filho pela minha liberdade…é horrível. Mas nunca vos menti, apenas queria esquecer que fiz algo tão…'_

'_Eu lamento pai. Lamento ter pensado que eras um cobarde, lamento ter feito o que fiz.' _Confessou William.

Jacob e eu sabíamos que desta vez ele estava a ser sincero.

'_Vamos esquecer tudo isto, está bem?' _Sugeri e os gémeos concordaram imediatamente.

'_Por mim tudo bem.'_ Conferiu Jacob. _'Mas para que não haja mal entendidos…Vocês ainda estão de castigo.'_

Harry e Will nada disseram. Contra factos não havia argumentos.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 11 de Maio<p> 


	10. Confronto

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**10. Confronto**

Depois de terem partilhado as memórias de Jacob, os gémeos tinham finalmente assumido que se tinham comportado como duas crianças mimadas e com esperança que Jacob levantasse o castigo que lhes impusera, não se cansavam de tentar ajudar em casa.

Durante toda a semana, Harrison tinha tratado dos irmãos mais novos e William tratara de manter os quartos arrumados e limpos tratando também dos animais de estimação. Há uma semana que não se ouviam discussões devido ao uso do computador ou à posse do comando da televisão.

Naquela tarde de sábado as crianças estavam em casa de Billy com os primos ajudando nos preparativos para a festa anual do fim da época das chuvas se bem que isso era meramente uma tradição porque em Forks nunca parava de chover totalmente.

Jacob terminara mais uma das suas sessões com o Rabbit e eu tentava decidir o que oferecer aos gémeos no seu aniversário que seria no dia seguinte.

"O que pediste ao Billy quando fizeste quinze anos?" Perguntei quando Jacob entrou no quarto. Precisava de algumas ideias embora eu soubesse o que eles desejavam receber.

"Não me lembro...Mas nunca me importei muito com isso. Deixámos de celebrar os nossos aniversários depois da minha mãe morrer."

"Mas geralmente havia uma pequena festa. Lembro-me de convidares o Quil e o Embry."

"Não era nada de especial. Geralmente o meu pai fazia um bolo que eu decidia partilhar com os meus dois melhores amigos. Lembro-me que o meu pai costumava dar-me algum dinheiro para eu comprar o que quisesse."

"E o que é que compravas?"

"Coisas...Maioritariamente peças para o Rabbit. Porquê o inquérito?"

"O aniversário do Harry e do Will é amanhã."

"Eu sei."

"Ainda não comprei nada. Tens alguma ideia?"

"Eles estão de castigo. Não deviam ter direito a receber nada."

"Vais levantar o castigo amanhã, não vais?"

"Talvez..."

Olhando para o rosto de Jacob eu sabia que ele jamais iria deixar os filhos de castigo no dia do seu décimo quinto aniversário.

"Estive a pensar e acho que sei o que eles iam gostar de receber." Confessei.

No fundo Jacob também sabia o que os gémeos queriam porque ele quisera o mesmo na idade deles.

"Podíamos dar-lhes o que querem." Tentei. Ele abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Não temos assim tanto dinheiro."

"Não disse que temos de lhes comprar um carro. Podemos simplesmente dar-lhes um."

"Nem penses! Não lhes vou dar o meu Rabbit. Além disso eles não precisam de um carro. Quando se transformam em lobos conseguem correr mais rápido do que um Ferrari topo de gama."

"Não me estava a referir à tua lata velha." Suspirei. Ele ainda nutria muito orgulho e carinho pelo seu carro velho que ainda estava à espera de ser reparado no nosso quintal por isso eu sabia que ele jamais o daria aos filhos.

"Não é uma lata velha!" Defendeu.

"Neste momento não serve para nada por isso é uma lata velha inútil." Insisti.

Jacob deitou-me um olhar zangado.

"Não lhes vou comprar um carro e ponto final. Eles não precisam de arranjar mais sarilhos."

Um carro era, para qualquer jovem da Reserva, um sonho tornado realidade. Significava especialmente liberdade e emancipação. Ou seja queria dizer que podiam sair da Reserva sem necessidade de pedir favores aos pais ou a quem quer que fosse. Claro que todos os jovens queriam isso e os nossos filhos não eram excepção. Jacob, no entanto, tinha razão quanto ao resto.

William e Harry não precisavam exactamente de um automóvel para sair da Reserva agora que se transformavam em lobos e ter um carro naquela idade era, regra geral, sinónimo de sarilhos. Além disso eles só poderiam tirar a carta de condução no ano seguinte.

Porém, eu queria que este ano a nossa prenda de aniversário suplantasse a dos Cullen e a única maneira de o fazer era oferecer-lhes aquilo com que eles sonhavam.

"Tu também não precisavas de um carro e o Billy começou a deixar-te conduzir aos treze anos." Repliquei.

"Isso foi porque..." Ele hesitou. "Não interessa quando aprendi a conduzir Leah. Interessa que só tive o meu próprio carro aos dezasseis anos e tive de o construir sozinho."

"Sem contar com a carrinha que o teu pai vendeu ao Charlie…" Relembrei. "Lembro-me perfeitamente do Billy te ensinar a conduzir nela."

Jacob desviou o olhar sabendo que eu vencera aquela discussão. Se ele aprendera a conduzir aos treze anos, então os gémeos também podiam aprender aos quinze.

"Está bem…Então qual é o teu plano? Já disse que o Rabbit está fora de questão e não tenho tempo para construir um carro com peças usadas."

"Não precisas de construir nada. A carrinha que o Charlie comprou para a Bella quando ela veio morar para Forks está parada na garagem dos Cullen há anos." Informei, embora eu soubesse que ele tinha essa noção. "Só tens de ligar à Bella e pedir-lha."

"Queres que peça a carrinha da Bella?" Perguntou ele chocado.

Eu apenas acenei.

"A sério?"

"Sim, a sério!" Retorqui irritada com a sua persistência. Só faltava perguntar-me se eu estava a ficar louca.

"E se ela recusar?"

"Ela não vai recusar." Garanti.

"Como é que sabes?"

"Primeiro: a Bella seria incapaz de te recusar o que quer que fosse. Continuas a ser o seu melhor amigo. Segundo: a Bella seria incapaz de recusar o que quer que fosse aos gémeos porque adora fazer de boa samaritana e terceiro: a Bella não quer saber daquela lata velha para nada agora que conduz um magnífico Ferrari."

"A Bella sempre gostou da carrinha." Opôs Jacob. "Acho que tem valor sentimental."

"Por favor…Sabes tão bem quanto eu que qualquer automóvel que não ultrapasse os duzentos quilómetros por hora é obsoleto para os vampiros."

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Está bem, aceito que a Bella possa de facto dar-nos a carrinha para a oferecermos aos gémeos mas não sei se quero que eles andem por aí a exibir-se."

"Não era isso que tu fazias?"

"Não."

Olhei para ele com mais intensidade. Ele gabara-se durante semanas depois de ter construído o Rabbit. E usara o carro para atrair a atenção de Bella, sendo bem-sucedido durante algum tempo.

"Talvez." Admitiu. "Mas eu era…mais responsável na idade deles."

"Sim, claro." Ri-me.

"Qual é a piada?" Perguntou.

"Tu não eras mais responsável que eles. Queres que te relembre algumas das tuas idiotices quando eras adolescente?"

"Não é preciso."

"Lembro-me de te teres apaixonado por uma amante de vampiros que quase causou a tua morte…lembro-me…"

"Eu disse que não era preciso." Disse ele abraçando-me. "Mas se queres mesmo que eu peça a carrinha à Bella vais ter de te esforçar…vais ter de me convencer."

"E o que propões que eu faça?"

"As crianças devem chegar por volta da hora do jantar, por isso tens cerca de quatro horas para usares a tua imaginação." Murmurou ele beijando o meu pescoço ao de leve.

"Acho que não será preciso tanto tempo." Sorri.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando senti Jacob mexer-se ao meu lado na manhã seguinte percebi que não tinha pregado olho durante toda a noite. Sempre que fechava os olhos via o rosto de Joham e o seu sorriso diabólico. As lembranças da sanguessuga que me raptara há anos atrás tinham regressado depois de Jacob ter telefonado a Bella para lhe falar sobre a prenda dos gémeos.

Bella aceitara dar-nos a carrinha. Até sugeriu emprestar-nos dinheiro para comprarmos algo mais moderno e decente mas Jacob recusou. Depois disso Bella decidiu contar a Jacob as novidades sobre a guerra que entretanto se iniciara entre os vampiros italianos e os Filhos da Lua liderados por Joham.

A guerra tinha agora chegado a um ponto de rescaldo. Depois de as últimas missões de extermínio terem falhado, os Volturi tinham decidido permanecer na Itália, esperando que Joham e o seu exército atacasse. Para o efeito tinham começado a reunir um exército de recém-nascidos, ignorando as suas próprias regras que proibiam essa actividade.

Quando perceberam que afinal Joham não era assim tão estúpido e que jamais os iria atacar em Volterra, Aro deu ordens para eliminarem os recém-nascidos mas poupou aqueles que lhe podiam vir a ser úteis, ou seja aqueles que possuíam poderes especiais. A partir desse momento os Volturi decidiram aumentar o seu clã com esses vampiros especiais mas para isso precisavam de alguém que lhes indicasse quais os humanos que deveriam transformar ou arriscavam-se a assassinar centenas de pessoas inutilmente.

Para esse efeito, Aro requisitou os serviços de Eleazar. Tinha sido essa a razão que levara os Cullen a visitar os Denali. Tanya, Garrett e Kate não estavam nada satisfeitos com o facto de verem a sua família reduzida a três, já que Carmen tinha acompanhado o marido, mas quando Aro requisitava os serviços de alguém era difícil recusar. Eleazar não queria voltar para Itália mas aceitara regressar à Guarda Volturiana para proteger o seu clã, pois os italianos tinham garantido imunidade aos Denali em caso de um confronto directo entre eles e os Filhos da Lua.

Os Cullen não tinham tido essa sorte. Aro continuava a pressioná-los para se juntarem a eles e jamais deixaria de os envolver na guerra se necessitasse dos seus serviços.

Entretanto tinham surgido notícias que os Filhos da Lua continuavam a aumentar os seus números. Escondidos para que os Volturi não os conseguissem detectar e exterminar, os Lobisomens iam viajando de país em país, de continente em continente. Ninguém sabia ao certo o número dos seus efectivos, nem mesmo Alice. O seu poder estava limitado a visões confusas e desfocadas devido à natureza volátil dos Lobisomens.

Para poder ter uma vantagem sobre os Filhos da Lua, Aro também tinha tentado recrutar Alistair, cujo poder era semelhante ao de Demetri, que fora eliminado por Joham. Os Volturi tinham procurado Alistair durante meses e não o tinham encontrado. Esse facto dera origem à teoria que os Lobisomens andavam não só a aumentar o seu exército mas também a eliminar os vampiros que iam encontrando pelo caminho.

Isso era preocupante. Não para nós, obviamente. Não estávamos preocupados se os Lobisomens continuassem a eliminar vampiros, o problema é que isso demonstrava que estavam empenhados em continuar as hostilidades. E quando se desse a batalha final tudo se iria resumir a quem fosse mais forte: o exército de Lobisomens ou o Clã dos Volturi e a sua Guarda Especial. No fim quem perdia eram os inocentes que entretanto tinham sido obrigados a se envolverem no conflito. As duas partes continuavam a usar humanos como se fossem meramente números. Infelizmente a única coisa que podíamos fazer por agora era esperar.

"Pesadelos?" Perguntou Jacob. Eu mal tinha reparado que ele já estava acordado.

"Sim."

"Não te preocupes. Não vou deixar que te ele te magoe de novo."

"Não tenho medo do Joham e muito menos dos seus amigos lobisomens. É esta guerra que me assusta…"

"Eu sei. Também não me sinto particularmente seguro quando penso que os nossos filhos poderão ter de lutar ao nosso lado."

"Odeio tudo isto." Confessei. "Odeio saber que eles estão a usar pessoas inocentes como se fossem apenas números. Odeio não poder ajudar e odeio ainda mais desejar que as coisas continuem assim porque se os dois exércitos decidirem enfrentar-se…teremos de escolher um lado e lutar também."

Jacob abraçou-me e ficámos em silêncio até sermos incomodados pelo gato de Sarah. Só havia algo que o pequeno felino gostava mais do que estar nos braços da nossa filha, infelizmente para ele Jacob e eu não tínhamos grande vontade de lhe dar o pequeno-almoço antes de tomarmos o nosso café da manhã.

"Odeio este bicho." Disse Jacob olhando para Tiger com um ar enojado enquanto ele nos seguia até à cozinha.

"Também não sou a sua maior fã." Concordei.

"Como é que a Sarah consegue andar com ele ao colo o dia todo? Que bola de pêlo nojenta." Comentou.

Encolhi os ombros. A obsessão da nossa filha por animais de estimação era algo intrínseco à sua personalidade. Sarah adorava animais e adorava quando esses animais a adoravam a ela. Seth dizia tratar-se de algo comum nas crianças que tinham irmãos mais velhos. Sendo a mais nova, Sarah sentia ciúmes dos outros irmãos e tentava substituir a atenção que não tinha daquele modo. Jacob era defensor da generosidade e preocupação da filha para com os animais porém Tiger parecia ser a excepção.

"Nunca me disseste que não gostas de gatos." Disse retirando o pacote do café do armário enquanto Tiger miava junto às minhas pernas.

"Sou um lobo…É óbvio que não gosto de gatos."

Ri-me da sua explicação.

"O que achas de irmos à mansão dos Cullen ver o estado da carrinha antes de levarmos lá o Harrison e o William?" Sugeri.

Desde que tínhamos sido visitados pela sanguessuga misteriosa que aparecia e desaparecia a seu belo prazer, Jacob e Sam tinham um plano de patrulhas que era seguido religiosamente. Naquela manhã, pela primeira vez em várias semanas, Jacob e eu tínhamos o mesmo horário de patrulha o que nos dava a oportunidade de ir até à casa dos Cullen sem levantar suspeitas. As cinco horas que passámos a patrulhar passaram sem problemas. Depois de vermos o estado da carrinha, Jacob planeava ir dizer ao gémeos que já não estavam de castigo para que eles pudessem sair ou convidar alguns amigos para festejarem o seu aniversário.

Infelizmente os nossos planos foram frustrados quando subitamente detectámos um odor nauseabundo na floresta. Era sem dúvida alguma o vampiro que procurávamos porém não sabíamos exactamente onde ele estava.

Corremos em círculos tentando perceber se o vampiro ainda estava nos arredores ou se já saíra das nossas terras. Eu estava mais inclinada para a primeira hipótese. Finalmente, após alguns minutos, conseguimos detectar um rasto recente que nos levou directamente à mansão dos Cullen.

_'O que achas que a sanguessuga quer? Achas que está atrás dos Cullen?'_ Inquiri.

_'O que quer que seja que o vampiro quer está dentro de casa.'_

Jacob tinha razão. Havia movimento no interior da mansão e o vampiro parecia ter sido atraído pelas vozes que vinham da garagem. Quando estávamos suficientemente próximos para ver quem era foi difícil esconder o choque.

_'Vou matá-los!'_ Disse Jacob. A sua fúria crescia à medida que nos aproximávamos cautelosamente da mansão.

_'Eles parecem estar acompanhados. Não podemos ir até lá.'_ Avisei fazendo Jacob estacar à minha frente.

Na garagem sombria, recentemente aberta dos Cullen, Harrison e William admiravam o estado da sua prenda de aniversário na companhia de alguns amigos. Reconheci Lewis Sutherland e James Ephraim mas estavam lá pelo menos mais três rapazes.

_'E pensar que lhes ia retirar o castigo.' _Barufustou Jacob de novo. _'Como é que é possível depois de tudo o que lhes dissemos...Será que não têm consciência do perigo?'_

_'Obviamente que não.'_ Respondi.

_'Eles têm de sair daqui. A sanguessuga anda por perto. Um de nós vai ter de voltar à forma humana e levá-los para casa.'_

_'Talvez seja melhor ser eu.' _Sugeri.

Jacob estava demasiado irritado com os filhos e no caso de a sanguessuga aparecer de repente ele seria capaz de a travar sozinho. Ele acenou mas antes que eu pudesse regressar à forma humana sentimos uma presença atrás de nós.

"Se eu fosse a ti não me mexia." A voz fria de uma mulher morena de cabelo comprido surpreendeu-nos mas finalmente conseguíamos ver o inimigo.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black e Jessick - Obrigado pelas reviews. As vossas palavras são sempre bem vindas.<p>

Próximo Update: 17 Maio


	11. Uma de Nós

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

**_Nosso Amanhecer_**

**_Parte V_**

**_Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**11. Uma de Nós**

Não estávamos à espera de ver uma vampira. Tínhamos quase a certeza que a sanguessuga que andava por ali era um homem. E não estávamos à espera que ela estivesse tão perto. Tudo nela era estranho. O odor para começar era diferente de todos os vampiros com quem já nos tínhamos cruzado. Não era um cheiro doce e enjoativo como o dos vampiros vegetarianos nem um cheiro a esgotos e animais mortos como o dos vampiros que se alimentavam de sangue humano. Era algo mais subtil e um pouco familiar.

O que também era familiar era o seu rosto. A mulher que estava à nossa frente parecia jovem. Não devia ter mais de vinte anos e ao contrário do que acontecia com a maioria dos vampiros, a sua pele não era branca como a neve mas sim morena. Os seus longos cabelos negros davam-lhe uma aparência estranhamente familiar embora não a reconhecesse.

"Jacob Black e Leah Clearwater. Levei algum tempo a conseguir distinguir todos vocês mas finalmente acho que consegui."

A sua voz melodiosa provocou-me arrepios mas permaneci imóvel, estudando-a.

'_Não pode ser.'_ Pensou Jacob subitamente preocupado. '_Como é que ela nos conhece?'_

'_Deve-nos andar a espiar há mais tempo do que pensámos.' _Tentei.

'_Não a achas estranhamente parecida com…'_

'_Connosco? Sim…Acho que ela é Quileute.'_

_'Como é que é possível?'_

'_É decididamente nativa-americana.' _Firmei. Parecia-me uma ironia do destino estar frente a frente com alguém da nossa Reserva que era agora um dos nossos inimigos mortais.

"Devem estar confusos, certo?" Continuou ela calmamente. Parecia bastante tranquila apesar de estar sozinha perante dois lobos. "É normal…Também me senti confusa de início. Porém…eu estava sozinha enquanto vocês têm uma alcateia que aumentou recentemente, não foi?"

_'Ela sabe sobre nós e sabe sobre o Harry e Will.'_ Pensámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Pensei que a vossa missão fosse proteger pessoas e não fazer de cães de guarda." Ela riu-se da própria piada mas depois voltou a colocar um ar sério.

_'Vou tentar saber o que ela quer e quem ela é.'_ Disse eu.

_'Está bem. Eu protejo-te. Se ela se mexer nem que seja um centímetro…'_

Como não havia mais ninguém por perto, decidi não me preocupar com questões de privacidade e regressei à forma humana mesmo à sua frente. Eu não era adepta daquele tipo de atitude mas não podia simplesmente voltar as costas a um inimigo só porque tinha vergonha de ficar nua à sua frente.

A vampira morena arregalou os olhos de espanto e observou-me atentamente enquanto eu colocava o meu vestido verde-escuro.

"Quase parece magia, não é?" Inquiri sem saber se devia tentar ser simpática ou cautelosa. Por um lado ela não parecia tão perigosa quanto os outros vampiros que tínhamos enfrentado no passado, mas por outro eu sabia que não devia confiar nela.

"Sempre vos achei estranhos." Confirmou. "Claro que não estava à espera de algo assim."

"Assim como?"

"Digamos que não estava à espera de saber que existem lobos gigantes em La Push."

"Vives na Reserva?"

"Costumava viver."

"Já não vives cá?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Não tenho uma casa. Não pertenço a lado algum. Sou como um pária."

"Como te chamas?"

"Não estou aqui para me apresentar. Vim apenas dizer-vos que já reuni todas as informações necessárias sobre a vossa alcateia. Em breve tudo mudará."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Irei tirar-vos aquilo que vocês me tiraram. Não vou descansar enquanto não pagarem por tudo o que me fizeram."

"Mas nem sequer sabemos quem tu és."

"Não interessa quem eu sou. Interessa quem eu era."

"Estás a trabalhar para quem?"

"Achas que te vou dizer? Porque faria isso se nenhum de vocês mexeu um dedo para me ajudar? Chego a perguntar-me se vocês merecem realmente toda a fama que têm… Na verdade não penso que sejam assim tão eficientes…afinal de contas são estúpidos o suficiente para deixar os vossos filhos sozinhos em casa enquanto se divertem na praia. Se eu quisesse podia tê-los matado naquela noite…" Ela hesitou para ver a minha reacção às suas palavras. Sabia que eu iria ficar agitada mas tentei ao máximo não o demonstrar. "Enquanto tu e o grande alfa satisfaziam os vossos desejos eu podia…"

"Não o farias." Afirmei observando-a atentamente. Ela cerrou os punhos e Jacob deu um passo em frente por precaução. "Ainda és uma de nós…Ainda és uma Quileute."

"Da próxima vez não vou hesitar." Avisou ela. Denotei alguma fúria na sua voz. "Encontrei o vosso ponto fraco."

"Não temos pontos fracos." Declarei.

Ela riu-se baixinho.

"Claro que têm. Toda a Reserva comenta que vocês só estão juntos porque o idiota do filho de Billy Black te engravidou numa noite de bebedeira."

Rolei os olhos. Aquilo não era novidade para mim.

"Eu também pensava isso." Confessou ela. "Mas estava enganada e ainda bem porque assim sei exactamente o que fazer para obter a minha vingança."

"Qual vingança? O que é que nós te fizemos?" Insisti.

"Ter filhos pode ser uma bênção ou um pesadelo. No teu caso farei com que desejes que nunca tivessem nascido."

Nesse momento ouvimos vários uivos e de repente a astuta vampira desmaterializou-se à minha frente. Apanhado de surpresa, Jacob hesitou antes de iniciar a perseguição.

'_Como é que ela fez aquilo? Terá o mesmo poder que o Fred?'_ Questionou Jacob quando me transformei.

'_Provavelmente.'_ Assenti.

'_Conseguem vê-la?'_ Perguntou Brady que se juntara a nós com Quil, Sam, Denis, Seth e Shane.

'_Não. Mas acho que não está longe.'_ Respondeu Jacob.

'_Seth…Os gémeos estão na mansão dos Cullen com alguns amigos. Será que podias certificar-te que chegam à Reserva sãos e salvos?'_ Pedi.

'_Claro. Deixa comigo.'_

Minutos depois Jacob teve de cancelar a perseguição. A vampira escapara novamente graças ao seu poder e nós estávamos quase na fronteira do estado de Montana. Quando regressámos à Reserva Seth estava à nossa espera na casa do velho Quil. A nossa mãe e Billy já lá estavam.

Durante a perseguição tínhamos partilhado as informações que tínhamos adquirido através da conversa com a vampira misteriosa e alguns dos lobos tinham-na reconhecido. As nossas suspeitas confirmaram-se. Ela era uma rapariga local. Uma Quileute que fora transformada em vampira. Eram raros os casos em que isso acontecia.

"Tens a certeza que se trata da Lisa?" Perguntou Billy surpreendido.

Sam anuiu.

"O irmão dela pertence à turma da Ella e dos gémeos." Respondeu Sam. "Além disso a Lisa é um ano mais nova que a Claire. Lembro-me dela de algumas festas de aniversário. Acho que o Quil também se deve lembrar."

Quil acenou em confirmação.

"Lisa?" Inquiri. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ela era. A nossa comunidade não era assim tão numerosa mas eu não dispunha de tanto tempo livre que me desse ao luxo de fixar todos os habitantes. Além disso devia haver várias pessoas com aquele nome.

"Lisa Wayfield." Esclareceu Billy. "Os Wayfield vivem junto à praia. Falei com o pai da Lisa há uns dias, eles pensam que ela está na Universidade."

"Como é possível que não tenham notado a sua ausência?" Perguntei. "A Lisa não parece ser uma recém-nascida e isso quer dizer que ela já foi transformada há pelo menos um ano."

"Talvez ela continue a manter contacto com os pais." Sugeriu Sam.

"Quem acham que a transformou?" Perguntou Denis.

"Talvez seja melhor ligar aos Cullen. Podíamos pedir-lhes que investigassem o que aconteceu com a Lisa." Propôs Seth.

Jacob pediu ao meu irmão que ligasse aos vampiros e explicasse a situação a Alice com o máximo de detalhes possível. Depois anunciou que teríamos de redobrar os nossos esforços durante os próximos tempos porque o facto de Lisa ser uma Quileute e uma vampira fazia com que fosse uma ameaça demasiado grande para ignorar.

Quem quer que tivesse transformado Lisa, escolhera-a por ela ser Quileute. Era por esse motivo que Lisa conseguia entrar e sair das nossas terras sem ser detectada. Não só tinha um poder que lhe permitia ser invisível como conhecia todos os recantos da Reserva tão bem quanto nós.

"Ela não disse com quem está a trabalhar mas é fácil deduzir que nos tem espiado desde que foi transformada. Não sabemos quais as ordens que lhe deram mas ela quer vingança." Anunciou Jacob. "É por isso que temos de ter muito cuidado."

"Vingança? Porquê? Não lhe fizemos nada." Referiu Denis.

"Penso que nos culpa pelo que lhe aconteceu." Avancei. "Pareceu-me sentir a sua tristeza quando me falou da pessoa que costumava ser."

"Mas como é que a podíamos ter ajudado se nem sequer chegámos a saber que foi atacada?"

Denis tinha razão mas Lisa com certeza não via as coisas daquele prisma. Para ela nós tínhamos falhado a nossa missão. Enquanto protectores era nosso dever estar atentos e salvar pessoas inocentes. Lisa tinha sido transformada mesmo debaixo dos nossos narizes e nós não tínhamos mexido um único dedo. Era por essa razão que ela devia querer vingar-se e iria fazê-lo assim que tivesse uma boa oportunidade.

"A ameaça dela foi clara. Não é a nós que ela quer matar. A sua vingança vai ser dirigida contra as pessoas que amamos." Todos olharam para Jacob. "A partir de agora a protecção das nossas famílias é prioritária. Entendido?"

Sam partiu para refazer os horários das patrulhas com Jared. O velho Quil estava preocupado com a família Wayfield porque eram antigos conhecidos e não queria ter de dizer à família de Lisa que ela estava morta. Por agora não iríamos fazer nada em relação a esse assunto. Pelo menos até os Cullen nos conseguirem confirmar o que lhe acontecera.

A vingança de Lisa pusera toda a alcateia sobre uma imensa tensão. Não só teríamos de fazer mais patrulhas como teríamos de saber gerir a nossa ansiedade e preocupação para com a segurança das nossas famílias. Quase todos os membros da alcateia tinham famílias residentes em La Push. Pais, irmãos, mulheres, namoradas, filhos e até avós. Josh era o único que não possuía alguém próximo que pudesse ser atacado. Ninguém, à excepção da alcateia sabia que Sam era seu irmão biológico. Por outro lado, todos aqueles que tinham namoradas estavam preocupados com o facto de Lisa as poder atacar pelo que tinham duas opções: ou terminavam as relações para não as colocar em perigo ou teriam de pedir permissão para lhes contar a verdade e as poderem proteger devidamente. Nenhuma das opções agradava à maioria.

Após a reunião, Jacob e eu fomos ter com os gémeos que nos esperavam em casa de Billy. Apesar de estarmos mais calmos por sabermos que eles estavam bem, eu sabia que desta vez, eles mereciam de facto um castigo severo.

Jacob decidiu proibi-los de irem para a floresta sozinhos e de patrulhar.

"Hoje demonstraram que não podemos confiar em vocês." Disse Jacob depois de os gémeos terem explicado que tinham ouvido a conversa entre ele e Bella sobre a carrinha e tinham ficado com curiosidade.

"Não fizemos de propósito e não sabíamos que…"

Um dos meus olhares intensos fez com que Harrison se calasse.

"Vocês puseram a vida dos vossos amigos em perigo." Sublinhei. "Não é a primeira vez que estamos a ter esta conversa e está a tornar-se cansativo. Agora que sabemos quem é o nosso inimigo não podemos deixar que continuem a agir deste modo."

"As poucas vezes que um de nós cometeu o erro de ignorar ordens ou se desleixou as consequências foram…bastante más." Referiu Jacob. "Antes de vocês nascerem a vossa mãe pensou que podia enfrentar um recém-nascido sozinha e pôs em risco a vida de muita gente. Especialmente a minha. Estive uma semana sem me poder mexer, metade do meu corpo foi esmagado quando a salvei."

Eu odiava quando ele me fazia parecer fraca.

"Não fui só eu quem tomou decisões idiotas. Quando os Volturi vieram pela primeira vez a La Push deste-me um comando alfa para eu não lutar."

"Queria proteger-te." Defendeu-se Jacob.

"Mas acabaste por colocar a minha vida em perigo."

"A questão é que não nos podemos dar ao luxo de nos distrairmos." Jacob mudou de assunto. "Uma distracção pode custar uma vida e vocês…As esperanças que depositamos em vocês estão a diminuir. Entendem?"

Os gémeos acenaram e olharam para o pai com uma expressão de claro arrependimento.

"Não queríamos causar problemas e não sabíamos que a sanguessuga estava tão perto." Disse Harry.

"Estamos de castigo de novo?" Perguntou Will.

"Não vale a pena castigar-vos mais." Suspirou Jacob rendido aos factos. "Não iria adiantar de nada. A única coisa que posso fazer é pedir-vos aos dois que a partir de agora tenham mais responsabilidade. Já têm quinze anos."

Harry e William concordaram mas era impossível saber se iriam ou não estar à altura das nossas expectativas. Eles eram jovens e impulsivos. Jacob já fora assim, tal como eu e todos os adolescentes do mundo. A responsabilidade que tinham para com o nosso povo e para com a alcateia deveria ser suficiente para evitar que tomassem decisões impulsivas mas todos nós já tínhamos sucumbido perante os nossos impulsos pelo menos uma vez.

"Queremos continuar a treinar." Pediu William. "Queremos ajudar a matar a sanguessuga que nos persegue."

Jacob olhou para mim mas permaneceu calado. Ainda não tínhamos dito aos gémeos que a vampira que nos ameaçava era uma de nós, uma jovem rapariga vítima de uma conspiração e que era irmã de um dos seus colegas.

"Eles têm de saber." Declarei e Jacob acenou.

"A vampira que nos tem estado a incomodar chama-se Lisa e era uma residente na nossa Reserva. Alguns de nós conheceram-na pessoalmente…Vocês conhecem o irmão dela, o Adam, Adam Wayfield."

"A irmã do Adam?" Perguntou Harry surpreendido.

"Sim." Respondi. "Toda a gente pensa que ela está na Universidade mas parece que…parece que alguém a transformou."

"E o que lhe vai acontecer?" Questionou William.

"Ela ameaçou-nos. Quer vingar-se por não a termos ajudado." Respondi.

"E porque é que não ajudaram?" Insistiu.

"Porque não sabíamos que ela ia ser atacada." Esclareceu Jacob.

"Vão matá-la?"

O nosso silêncio foi a única resposta que Harry obteve. Não queríamos admitir que teríamos de matar aquela rapariga mas se ela continuasse a querer vingança aquela seria a nossa única opção.

Algumas horas depois recebemos as tão esperadas informações sobre Lisa. Alice tinha conseguido superar-se e graças aos contactos que os Cullen tinham em vários sectores, o passado de Lisa foi revelado.

Lisa Mary Wayfield deveria ter agora dezoito anos. A família vivia em La Push desde sempre. O seu pai, Bartholomew Wayfield era Quileute mas a esposa May Carson era americana de origem irlandesa. Talvez fosse essa a razão que os levara a viver nos limites de La Push. A nossa comunidade não era cem por cento conservadora e não proibia casamentos mistos mas a verdade é que noventa e seis por cento da nossa população casava entre si ou com membros de outras tribos. Os pais de Lisa pertenciam aos restantes quatro por cento que nem sempre eram bem vistos pela comunidade.

Lisa ingressara na Universidade do Texas há um ano atrás. Recebera uma bolsa, tal como Claire, mas uma vez que o estado do Texas era mais longe do que a Califórnia, Lisa tivera de arranjar um trabalho para conseguir suportar os custos de vida e raramente vinha a casa. Haviam registos na Universidade de que frequentara as disciplinas durante três meses depois disso tinha desaparecido sem deixar rasto.

Provavelmente fora essa a altura em que fora capturada e transformada. Alice investigara mais profundamente e descobrira que ninguém a dera como desaparecida porque a Universidade recebera uma carta de Lisa a comunicar a sua desistência e os seus pais recebiam cartas todos os meses a confirmar que estava tudo bem.

"Portanto ou alguém forjou as cartas por ela ou a Lisa decidiu poupar os pais ao sofrimento de saberem que ela não vai regressar, certo?" Perguntei.

_É impossível saber isso mas da próxima vez que a encontrarem podem perguntar-lhe. _Disse Alice do outro lado da linha. _Porém há mais uma coisa que devem saber. Na mesma altura em que a Lisa desapareceu houve outro desaparecimento. Michael Jensen frequentava a mesma turma que a Lisa e trabalhavam juntos. Acho que podemos deduzir que ou namoravam ou eram amigos. Os pais dele foram à polícia mas até agora não há notícias do rapaz._

"Achas que também foi transformado?" Perguntou Jacob.

_É pouco provável. A Lisa foi transformada porque era Quileute e seria útil. O rapaz era apenas um estorvo. Acho que o mataram mas não posso ter a certeza sem um corpo. O Jasper ainda está a contactar com as morgues de várias cidades para saber se têm corpos de pessoas desaparecidas. Se ele não estiver em nenhuma acho que podemos assumir que está morto. _

"Mais uma vítima que não pudemos ajudar." Declarei com tristeza.

_Não podias prever isto. Infelizmente a minhas visões também não o puderam prever. Se eu soubesse que algo assim se iria passar teria tentado ajudar._

"O que fazemos agora?" Perguntou Jacob. "Ela ameaçou as nossas famílias e é uma vampira bastante perigosa."

_Tudo o que precisam é de manter a calma. Pelo que me contaram ela tem um poder semelhante ao do Fred, certo?_

"Sim. Por vezes desaparece sem deixar rastos. Consegue entrar e sair da Reserva com uma facilidade imensa e em certos momentos só conseguimos ver a sua sombra." Expliquei. "Como vamos apanhar uma sanguessuga que não conseguimos ver?"

_Não me parece que ela seja invisível. Acho que o poder dela é mais simples do que isso. Se conseguem ver a sua sombra e os seus movimentos então só há uma explicação._

Alice hesitou um pouco.

"Continua Horatio." Brincou Jacob.

_Acho que ela tem o poder de se camuflar. É uma defesa que alguns animais também possuem. Camuflados conseguem escapar aos predadores e proteger-se. Aliando isso ao facto de conhecer bem a Reserva, a Lisa Wayfield é sem dúvida uma inimiga à vossa altura._

"E como é que a apanhamos antes que ela magoe alguém?" Insisti.

_Primeiro têm de saber se a sua camuflagem também funciona num ambiente não natural ou seja fora da floresta. Se esse for o caso a única maneira de a apanhar é encurralá-la na cidade._

"Mas não nos podemos transformar em lobos em Forks." Disse Jacob.

_De dia não convém porque podem ser vistos mas de noite Forks fica praticamente deserta. Podem atraí-la a um determinado local isolado e apanhá-la._

Jacob pensou um pouco sobre o assunto.

"Bem…sempre é uma ideia." Acabou por dizer.

"Fazem alguma ideia de quem a transformou?" Inquiri.

_Achamos que os Volturi não o iriam fazer por isso resta apenas o Joham. Além disso se a Lisa anda a reunir informação sobre a alcateia faz sentido que esteja a trabalhar para ele. O Joham sempre se interessou muito por vocês._

"Achas que devemos mandar as crianças para a Reserva Makah ou para a Reserva Heiltsuk?"

_Por enquanto acho que não. _Respondeu Alice._ Penso que devem apenas ter cuidado. É provável que ela tente fazer algo mas…em princípio o Joham não lhe deve ter dado autorização para magoar as crianças caso contrário ela já o teria feito._

"Já têm alguma pista onde esse desgraçado está?" Perguntou Jacob cerrando os punhos.

_Sim. Temos uma pista e estamos a segui-la mas ainda é cedo para dizer alguma coisa. Não temos grandes conclusões por enquanto._

"Nem mesmo o violador de mentes? Ele tem sempre uma conclusão para tudo." Sublinhou Jacob.

_O Edward e a Bella estão neste momento a averiguar. Daqui a umas semanas estaremos de volta. Tentem permanecer vivos enquanto não chegamos aí._ Brincou ela.

_Guardem alguma da diversão para nós, está bem?_ Ouvimos a voz de Emmett.

Eu e Jacob trocámos um olhar e sorrimos. Só Emmett conseguia fazer piadas num momento daqueles.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 21 Maio<p> 


	12. Conclusões Precipitadas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 1 – Chuva de Verão**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**12. Conclusões Precipitadas**

Quando Jacob chegou a casa a meio da manhã após ter concluído a sua ronda com Paul e Collin, eu estava a preparar o nosso segundo pequeno-almoço. Os gémeos, Isaac e Sarah já estavam na escola.

As aulas estavam quase a terminar, o que para nós era mais uma dor de cabeça. Com as crianças em casa teríamos de ter cuidados redobrados. Alguns de nós, como era o meu caso, já tínhamos pedido alguns dias de férias para poder fazer uma vigilância mais eficiente. Não queríamos arriscar que Lisa regressasse sem ser novamente detectada porque isso poderia resultar em mortes.

Já há alguns dias que a nossa rotina se baseava em patrulhar, comer e dormir. Quase todos os lobos começavam a acusar cansaço físico e psicológico. A maior parte deles estava assoberbado em trabalho e Jacob não se podia dar ao luxo de reduzir patrulhas.

Naquela manhã ao senti-lo entrar em casa tive um pressentimento de que ele não estava bem. O seu aspecto era o mesmo de sempre, forte, determinado e jovial, mas sentia no ar algo diferente.

"Cheira bem." Disse Jacob entrando na cozinha e fazendo com que as minhas preocupações acalmassem.

"Está quase pronto."

"Não estava a falar da comida."

Sem eu dar por isso Jacob colocara-se atrás de mim e rodeara a minha cintura. Eu sabia o que ele queria e de repente a comida deixou de me importar.

"Ainda nos vamos queimar." Anunciei enquanto ele beijava a marca no meu pescoço. Aquele pequeno gesto fazia todo o meu corpo tremer de ansiedade e luxúria e a refeição que eu estava a preparar já estava praticamente queimada.

"Vamos para o quarto." Murmurou ao meu ouvido.

Não entendi se aquilo era um pedido ou um comando mas eu já estava demasiado entusiasmada para me importar se ele estava ou não a dar-me uma ordem.

"Tenho de ir patrulhar daqui a cerca de uma hora." Avisei.

"Então o melhor é aproveitar porque esta pode ser a única vez que vamos estar juntos nas próximas semanas."

Puxando-me com ele, Jacob levou-me para o nosso quarto. Os preliminares foram mais demorados do que o habitual. Ele levantou a minha blusa calmamente e atirou-a para o chão, fazendo o mesmo à sua. Momentos depois seguiram-se outras peças de roupa. Eu conseguia sentir o seu cansaço. Jacob estivera de patrulha durante dez horas. Por ser o alfa, ele achava que devia dar um exemplo embora eu soubesse que mais do que isso ele queria apanhar Lisa para que as nossas famílias não corressem mais perigo.

"Estás a esforçar-te demais." Disse eu afagando os seus cabelos.

"Quero que as coisas voltem a ser como eram. Não quero ver ninguém em perigo por algo que nós causamos."

"Mas se caíres de exaustão não vais ajudar ninguém."

"Não vou cair de exaustão mas talvez te deixe ficar por cima. Só desta vez."

"Que simpatia." Ri-me ligeiramente. "Mas não precisas de fazer tudo sozinho." Adicionei num tom mais sério. "Somos uma alcateia. Trabalhamos juntos."

"Eu sei."

"Deixa-nos ajudar-te."

"Podias começar por deixar de usar isto…" A única barreira entre nós era a minha roupa interior e aparentemente a sua paciência chegara ao fim.

"Já pensei nisso mas depois não tinha piada. Gosto de te ver todo irritado quando tentas livrar-te delas."

"A existência de roupa interior feminina é uma contradição." Declarou. "Qual é o propósito de fazer as mulheres usarem isso se nós preferimos ver-vos sem elas vestidas?"

"Chama-se capitalismo, amor. A mulher gasta dinheiro para se sentir mais atraente e os homens recebem uns minutos de bónus para se divertirem a removerem a nossa roupa interior. No teu caso é mais destruir do que retirar…o que faz com que eu tenha de gastar mais dinheiro para comprar novas."

"Vou tentar ser cuidadoso." Murmurou numa voz sensual. "Mas seria mais barato se deixasses de as comprar."

"Acontece que gosto que te esforces para conseguir algo. Não quero que penses que sou fácil."

"E não és." Admitiu ele. "Estamos prestes a fazer amor e tu continuas a queixar-te. Não deve existir no mundo uma mulher tão complicada e difícil quanto tu."

Eu sorri satisfeita.

"Óptimo. Gosto de ser difícil."

Minutos depois estávamos ambos a apreciar plenamente a consumação daquele acto íntimo. Posicionado sobre mim, Jacob murmurava o meu nome enquanto os meus braços o apertavam com firmeza contra mim. As suas costas largas e bem definidas estavam a ser rasgadas pelas minhas unhas.

Quando senti que ele estava disposto a dar-me o controlo inverti as nossas posições e, sentada sobre ele, concentrei-me em proporcionar-lhe o máximo de prazer possível. Quando a adrenalina esmoreceu e nos sentimos completos e satisfeitos, Jacob envolveu-me num abraço forte e depois de beijar o meu cabelo ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo.

De repente lembrei-me que ainda não lhe tinha dado a minha resposta sobre a sua proposta de tentar abrir uma garagem novamente com a ajuda de um empréstimo bancário. Inicialmente a minha opinião era contrária à sua. Eu achava que não tínhamos condições para pagar um empréstimo. Achava que tentar abrir um negócio em La Push era uma perda de tempo e de dinheiro. Jacob achava que esta era a altura certa de arriscar e o mais importante é que se ele conseguisse fazê-lo, não teria de voltar a trabalhar longe de casa.

Isso era algo que eu também desejava. Queria poder estar com ele todas as noites. Queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado e não a quilómetros de distância. Com ou sem emprego o lugar de Jacob era em La Push.

"Estás acordado?" Perguntei.

"Sim…"

"Estive a pensar e…Lembras-te da proposta que fizeste há umas semanas?"

"Sim."

"Acho que devíamos tentar."

"A sério?" Subitamente ele estava muito mais animado.

"É apenas mais um desafio."

"Tens a certeza que não te importas? Não devíamos esperar até as coisas acalmarem?"

"Se quiseres…Por mim podemos avançar já mas tens de prometer ter cuidado."

"Cuidado com o quê?" Perguntou confuso.

"Tu sabes…Vamos ter mais despesas e…"

"Eu preocupo-me com isso, está bem?"

Eu acenei ligeiramente.

"Queres começar já?" Perguntou inseguro.

Eu levantei a cabeça para o encarar pois não entendia exactamente a sua pergunta.

"Começar como?"

"Podíamos experimentar posições novas. O Paul diz que é mais fácil conceber se experimentarmos posições diferentes."

"Posições?"

"E também podemos escolher posições diferentes consoante queiras ter um menino ou uma menina."

Sentei-me na cama e ergui as sobrancelhas sentindo-me completamente confusa com aquilo que estava a ouvir.

"Jacob, estás a falar de quê?"

"Do bebé. Não vamos ter mais um?"

"Bebé? Mas…Como é que chegaste a essa conclusão? Eu estava a falar de abrires o teu negócio aqui em La Push…Não falei em ter mais um bebé."

Agora era a vez de Jacob ficar em silêncio por uns segundos.

"Estavas a falar da garagem?" Inquiriu.

"Sim."

"Pensei que…"

"Não queres comprar a garagem de novo?"

"Claro que quero mas também quero um bebé."

"Jacob…"

"Não é preciso que seja agora. Pode ser mais tarde mas quero voltar a sentir aquela sensação de quando sei que nós criámos uma vida juntos…que dentro de ti está algo que também é meu, que eu ajudei a criar e que juntos vamos protegê-lo o melhor que pudermos."

"Porque é que de repente isso é tão importante para ti?"

"Porque…Acho que não estou pronto para as mudanças…porque nunca pensei que vê-los crescer fosse tão difícil."

Recostado na cama, Jacob puxou-me novamente contra o seu corpo.

"Estás desiludido por eles estarem a crescer?" Perguntei.

"Não estou desiludido…apenas preocupado." Confessou.

"Todos nós estamos. Especialmente agora que sabemos que a Lisa Wayfield quer vingança."

"Sim mas mesmo quando apanharmos a Lisa, as coisas nunca mais vão ser como antigamente."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Agora sou eu o mau da fita Leah. Sou o alfa e eles vão ter de me obedecer. Será assim durante anos, até eu decidir que um deles terá de me substituir e depois disso…"

"Vai corer tudo bem." Assegurei.

"Eles mal falam comigo." Queixou-se. "Há uns meses atrás eu era o herói deles, um aliado. Eles falavam comigo, pediam-me conselhos e agora sou o inimigo."

"Também já fui a má da fita, lembras-te?"

"Sim, e agora sou eu. Não gosto que os meus filhos pensem que sou…um ditador."

"Eles não pensam isso."

"Mas vão pensar."

"Jacob…vá lá…Não achas que estás a ser demasiado dramático?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O que vou fazer quando todos eles me odiarem pelo que se tornaram? O Isaac também vai ser um lobo e a Sarah…se ela também tiver o gene…vai ser a segunda mulher lobo da História."

"E é por isso que queres mais um bebé?"

"Preciso que alguém me veja como um herói quando todos os outros me odiarem."

"Eu vou sempre achar que és um herói."

"Então não queres ter mais um filho comigo?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse."

"Então queres, certo?"

Inspirei fundo e olhei para Jacob cujos olhos brilhavam de esperança.

"Quando nos livrarmos de todos os perigos e abrires o teu negócio."

"Está bem." Concordou. "Não há pressa."

Jacob beijou-me e foi precisamente na altura em que íamos tomar banho que alguém decidiu bater à porta e estragar o nosso momento.

"Eu vou abrir." Disse eu colocando o robe. Como não senti o odor de um lobo, sabia que não era nada relacionado com a alcateia. Tentando compor o cabelo abri a porta e fui surpreendida por uma desconhecida com uma pasta na mão cheia de papéis. Ela era alta, o seu cabelo era loiro e comprido mas estava atado numa trança. Vestia roupas caras pelo que certamente não vivia nas redondezas. Nem mesmo em Forks as mulheres se vestiam com fatos elegantes como aquele.

"Bom dia." Saudou. "O meu nome é Veronica Johnson. O senhor Jacob Black está?"

"Sim. O que quer falar com o Jacob?"

"Trabalho para os Serviços Sociais e vim falar com o senhor Black sobre o filho."

_**Fim do Livro I – Chuva de Verão**_

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo Livro será narrado pelo Jacob. A crise familiar está a começar a adensar.<p>

Jessick e Leah C. Black - Muito obrigado pelas reviews e pelas palavras amáveis. Espero que estejam preparadas para mais um drama. Boa semana, Karisan.

Próximo update: 26 Maio


	13. A Grande Muralha

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**13. A Grande Muralha**

Tomei um duche rápido e juntei-me a Leah na sala para falar com a representante dos Serviços Sociais que estava à minha espera. Não sabia o que ela queria exactamente mas Leah tinha-me dito que Isaac iria passar para o ensino básico e que antes que o processo fosse concluído teríamos de ter uma audiência com alguém dos Serviços Educativos. Eu sempre imaginara que mandariam alguém da escola ou da administração central da educação do estado de Washington que estava sediada em Olympia mas pelos vistos não era assim.

"Senhora Johnson, certo?" Perguntei sentando-me no sofá ao lado de Leah. "O que podemos fazer para a ajudar?"

"Bem, só para esclarecer algumas dúvidas…O senhor é Jacob Black, filho de William e Sarah Black, correcto?"

"Sim." Confirmei. "Porquê?"

"Quando o imaginei pensei que fosse mais velho."

Leah e eu olhámos um para o outro. Tínhamos tendência em esquecer que envelhecíamos mais lentamente do que as pessoas normais por causa dos nossos genes.

"Qual é o problema com o meu filho?" Perguntei. Isaac não tinha qualquer problema, com a excepção de ser filho de dois lobos e ter um Q.I. bem mais avançado do que qualquer um de nós.

"Ele é especial e está numa situação bastante…complicada."

"Nós sabemos disso." Referiu Leah.

"Ainda bem porque ele vai precisar da vossa ajuda e da vossa compreensão. Principalmente com todas estas mudanças."

"Nós entendemos." Declarei. "Vamos ajudá-lo no que pudermos."

"Gostava de lhes fazer algumas perguntas."

"Claro." Aceitámos de imediato.

"Há quanto tempo estão juntos?"

"Não tem essas informações?" Perguntei. Era suposto existir um ficheiro sobre as famílias das crianças que frequentavam a escola da Reserva com algumas informações básicas.

"Não. Só o essencial. Preciso de vos conhecer melhor para estudar o ambiente familiar."

Depois de uma breve pausa, Veronica decidiu continuar o inquérito.

"Existem outros filhos, certo?" Continuou.

"Sim. Temos mais três filhos." Referiu Leah.

"E estão aqui? Gostava de os ver."

"Não, estão na escola." Explicou Leah.

"E qual é a vossa situação financeira?"

"Bem…temos uma casa que a minha mulher herdou dos pais e a Leah está a trabalhar." Respondi. Estava um pouco curioso com todas aquelas perguntas porque não sabia porque razão a nossa situação financeira estava relacionada com o facto de o nosso filho ser mais inteligente do que as outras crianças da sua idade.

"O Jacob vai abrir um negócio em breve aqui em La Push." Acrescentou Leah.

"Então está desempregado?"

"Sim…mas é temporário." Disse eu. "Porquê tantas perguntas? Qual é o interesse em saber se estou a trabalhar ou não?"

"Bem temos de saber se têm condições para ficar com a criança."

"Com todo o respeito, senhora Johnson, nunca faltou nada aos nossos filhos e nós pretendemos que as coisas permaneçam assim." Avancei.

"Tem calma." Murmurou Leah. Sem notar eu começara a tremer ligeiramente e não era aconselhável que eu me transformasse ali.

"Senhor Black, o seu filho passou por uma situação traumática recentemente e precisa de estabilidade. Se vocês não conseguirem dar-lhe aquilo que ele precisa é melhor que continue à guarda do Estado. Não sou eu quem faz as regras. Por mim, acredito que ele deveria estar aqui mas como têm outros filhos e ainda não sei se têm condições financeiras para o criar, não sei exactamente se vos deva recomendar."

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que raios aquela mulher estava a falar.

"Recomendar?" Perguntou Leah também confusa. "Precisam de nos recomendar para ficarmos com o Isaac?"

"Isaac? Quem é o Isaac?" Indagou Veronica.

"O nosso filho." Respondi exasperado. "Isaac Seth Black."

"Não estou a falar do vosso filho Isaac. Refiro-me ao Jay."

"Jay? Não temos nenhum filho chamado Jay. Deve estar enganada." Assegurei.

"Não me parece que esteja enganada. O seu nome está na certidão de nascimento do Jay."

"Lamento mas está enganada." Insistiu Leah. "Deve haver uma confusão."

"Conheceu uma mulher chamada Milena Elliot?" Perguntou-me Veronica. Nessa altura Leah quase deixou de respirar ao meu lado.

"Sim, conheci-a." Confirmei.

"Ela é a mãe do Jay e segundo a certidão que tenho comigo, você é o pai."

O silêncio que imperou na sala foi avassalador. Quase conseguia ouvir os nossos cérebros a pensar e o meu não estava a ter grande sucesso. Veronica olhou para nós calmamente enquanto que Leah e eu ficámos simplesmente sem reacção.

"Talvez seja melhor recomeçar." Sugeriu a mulher sentada à minha frente. "É óbvio que foram apanhados de surpresa mas farei o meu melhor para vos explicar tudo."

Tentei começar uma frase mas como fui incapaz de proferir qualquer som, Veronica começou com as explicações e decidi ouvi-la.

"Presumo que não tenha mantido contacto com a Milena."

Abanei a cabeça em negação. Claro que não tinha mantido contacto com Milena, ela tinha sido apenas uma colega de curso, mais nada.

"E provavelmente ela nunca lhe disse que estava grávida." Continuou Veronica. "Depois do bebé nascer, a Milena deu a criança para adopção. Aliás deixou-a no Hospital e o Jay entrou no Sistema Nacional de Adopções. Felizmente teve a sorte de ser adoptado por um casal e viveu com eles até agora. Ao ser adoptado os seus registos foram selados e foi por isso que demorámos algum tempo a encontrar a identificação dos seus pais biológicos. Já procurámos a Milena em todo o lado mas ela parece ter desaparecido. Pensamos que ou morreu ou está fora do país. Por isso passámos a tentar encontrar o pai. E conseguimos."

Leah lançou-me um olhar assassino e pensei que fosse levantar-se e sair mas ela permaneceu quieta.

"Há três meses atrás Joseph e Lilah Morris, os pais adoptivos do Jay, morreram num acidente de automóvel. O Jay ficou num Instituto Juvenil até o seu caso ser tratado. Os Morris não tinham família próxima e os parentes mais afastados recusaram ficar com o Jay. Você é a sua única família e é por isso que estou aqui."

Isto não podia estar a acontecer. Esta mulher só podia estar a brincar. Eu não tinha nenhum filho chamado Jay e nunca tinha acontecido nada entre mim e Milena. Era verdade que ela tentara seduzir-me, mais do que uma vez, mas eu nunca lhe dera nenhuma hipótese.

"Eu não sou o pai dele. Lamento imenso mas está enganada na pessoa." Declarei.

Veronica retirou um papel da pasta negra que segurava e mostrou-mo. Era a certidão de nascimento de Jay Elliot. A primeira coisa que reparei foi a sua data de nascimento a vinte e cinco de Março. Depois olhei para o meu nome escrito na identificação de pai biológico.

"Não pode ser. Nunca aconteceu nada entre mim e a Milena. Éramos colegas...mais nada." Conclui.

Veronica recolheu o papel e retirou uma fotografia que mostrava um rapaz sorridente. Era moreno, com a pele dourada e cabelo escuro mas os olhos eram verdes, como os de Milena.

"Essa foto foi tirada há dois anos. O Jay tem agora doze anos de idade e precisa do pai mais do que nunca. Se quiser podemos fazer um teste de paternidade."

Sentia o olhar de Leah a fulminar-me e não me atrevi sequer a olhar para ela. Jay Elliot tinha sem dúvida algumas parecenças comigo mas isso não provava nada.

"Não é necessário fazer o teste." Disse eu. Não podia deixar que analisassem o meu DNA ou descobririam que não era totalmente humano. Esse assunto teria de ser tratado com Carlisle quando os Cullen regressassem.

"Sei que têm uma família e que foram apanhados de surpresa mas peço-vos que pensem que este jovem necessita de ajuda. Neste momento o Jay está no Instituto Juvenil de Carson City, no estado do Nevada mas se aceitarem conhecê-lo posso pedir a tranferência dele para Seattle e depois, no caso de aceitarem ficar com ele e incluí-lo na família, tratarei pessoalmente do processo da sua custódia."

"E a Milena?" Perguntei.

"Não podemos procurá-la para sempre. O nome dela desapareceu das bases de dados nacionais."

"Mas ela tem de estar em algum lado." Insisti.

"Lamento imenso que isto tenha sido um choque mas você é a única pessoa que pode ficar com o Jay. Aqui ele pode ter a oportunidade não só de conhecer o pai biológico como poderá ter uma família e uma boa vida. O Jay ainda está um pouco abalado com a morte dos pais adoptivos e necessita de alguém ao seu lado que o encaminhe."

"Ele sabe sobre a Milena e sobre mim?"

"Sabe que foi adoptado mas não sabe a vossa identidade. Deixo ao seu critério dizer-lhe a verdade ou não. Podemos marcar um encontro com o Jay no próximo fim-de-semana, o que acham?"

Eu não respondi.

"O Jay precisa mesmo de vocês. Por favor." Insistiu.

Acenei em confirmação. Talvez se o conhecessemos em pessoa eu pudesse constatar que ele não era meu filho. Aliás, talvez fosse boa ideia telefonar a Carlisle e pedir-lhe que viesse o mais rapidamente possível e assim poderíamos fazer o teste e confirmar tudo de uma vez.

Veronica levantou-se depois de arrumar todos os papéis na pasta e depois de nos agradecer o tempo dispendido saiu prometendo voltar dali a uma semana com Jay.

Assim que a porta bateu e Leah regressou à sala eu soube que estava metido em sarilhos porque Leah passou por mim sem me olhar e foi para a cozinha onde começou a remexer tudo.

Com o cérebro ainda em sobrecarga segui-a tentando decidir o que dizer. Leah com certeza não acreditava que Jay era meu filho, certo? Ela sabia que eu nunca a tinha traído.

Tentei relembrar os três anos que passei em Seattle para concluir o curso de Mecânico. Lembrava-me perfeitamente dos avanços de Milena. Aliás, ela não fora a única a tentar seduzir-me, havia também uma rapariga morena chamada Jazmine que desistiu de me chatear assim que soube que eu era casado e tinha dois filhos.

Milena, no entanto não recuou perante isso. Acho que deve ter pensado que eu conseguiria esquecer a minha família já que estava longe dela e tentou sempre a sua sorte. Quando Leah soube que havia uma mulher interessada em mim em Seattle ficou com ciúmes e visitou-me algumas vezes com os gémeos. Numa dessas visitas chegou a ameaçar Milena.

Durante algum tempo as coisas acalmaram mas Milena era persistente. Felizmente ela não concluiu o curso. No final do primeiro ano Milena desistiu de ser mecânica e nunca mais a vimos depois da festa do fim dos exames.

A recordação dessa festa fez-me congelar em frente da porta da cozinha. O meu colega de quarto, Darren, organizou uma festa nas vésperas de eu regressar a La Push depois dos exames. Toda a nossa turma esteve presente. Treze rapazes e três raparigas. Milena era uma delas e lembro-me que bebemos, comemos e experimentámos algumas substâncias ilegais até estarmos demasiado cansados para continuar a fazê-lo.

Mesmo com o meu metabolismo resistente, a mistura das bebidas e das substâncias ilícitas fez com que eu acordasse de ressaca no dia seguinte. Claro que a ressaca em si não foi o maior problema, o pior foi acordar e ver Milena ao meu lado na minha cama. As minhas memórias da noite anterior estavam confusas e nunca consegui lembrar-me decentemente do que realmente aconteceu.

Lembro-me de entrar em pânico mas de seguida constatei que estávamos ambos vestidos. Eu estava vestido com uns calções e ela usava apenas a roupa interior mas pelo menos não estávamos nus. De qualquer modo, arrumei as minhas coisas e nunca mais a vi. Quando cheguei a La Push liguei a Edward e pedi-lhe que lesse a minha mente para saber o que realmente tinha acontecido porém o vampiro disse-me que por alguma razão, as minhas memórias daquela noite estavam em branco. Ou não acontecera mesmo nada ou eu estava a bloquear as memórias inconscientemente por medo, vergonha ou culpa.

Como nada indicava que eu traíra Leah, quando ela descobriu, dias mais tarde, o que acontecera não pôde acusar-me de traição. Apenas me mostrou através do elo mental o que me faria se descobrisse que eu a tinha traído com outra mulher. Ainda hoje eu temia pela minha anatomia pois Leah tinha sido bastante clara em mostrar-me todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias de castrar um homem.

Com o passar do tempo o tópico e o nome de Milena desapareceu das nossas vidas. Pelo menos até agora.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei quando o meu corpo se decidiu mover e entrar na cozinha para enfrentar a minha mulher.

Ela não respondeu. Tentei ler as suas emoções mas era impossível. O seu rosto não demostrava qualquer reacção à minha presença. Podia sentir as vibrações negativas vindas dela mas continuava sem saber o que ela pensava. E isso assustava-me bastante.

"Por favor Leah, fala comigo." Pedi.

Leah parou e retirou algo de dentro de uma gaveta. Depois passou por mim novamente sem proferir uma palavra.

"Leah!" Chamei. "Onde vais?"

Saí de casa atrás dela e parámos junto ao carro.

"Nem sequer estás vestida. Onde vais?"

"Não te interessa." Cuspiu.

Fúria. Essa era a emoção que mais estava patente na sua voz.

"Vamos ter calma e falar sobre isto." Tentei.

"Falar sobre o quê?" Perguntou elevando a voz. "Sobre o teu filho ilegítimo?"

"Eu não fazia ideia e nem sequer sei se ele é meu."

"Bem...A mim parece-me que acabaste de recuperar as tuas memórias daquela noite. E isso quer dizer que me mentiste durante todos estes anos."

Os olhos de Leah encheram-se de lágrimas mas ela fez questão de as travar antes que começassem a cair.

"Leah, eu..." Toquei-lhe no braço e ela sacudiu-me com força.

"Deixa-me em paz e não me toques ou juro que te mato!"

Ela parecia estar a falar a sério por isso afastei-me um pouco e ela entrou rapidamente no carro. Queria perguntar-lhe se iria voltar mas achei melhor permanecer calado observando Leah conduzir em direcção a Forks. Ela ia provavelmente falar com Sue.

Entrei em casa e marquei o número de Sam para lhe pedir que encontrasse alguém que substituísse Leah durante a ronda que ela deveria estar a iniciar com Martin e Justin. Felizmente Sam não fez perguntas sobre o que se passava.

Os minutos arrastaram-se lentamente durante o resto da manhã. Relembrei a noite da festa de Darren mais de dez vezes e em nenhuma consegui lembrar-me se tinha ou não dormido com Milena. Porém sabia perfeitamente que assim que esse facto fosse provado, eu perderia Leah para sempre. Não havia forma de ela me perdoar aquela traição. Mas o facto de eu não me lembrar de nada dava-me alguma esperança. A não ser que eu tivesse imaginado que Milena era Leah naquela noite.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo e deitei-me no sofá tentando acalmar-me. Uma avalanche de perguntas enchia o meu espírito. Será que tinha mesmo dormido com Milena e ela tinha engravidado? Será que o bebé era meu? E se isso era verdade porque é que Milena nunca me procurara? Por que razão escondera a gravidez? Ela poderia ter facilmente arruinado o meu casamento se tivesse vindo à Reserva com um filho meu nos braços. Porque é que não o fizera? Será que estava morta?

Por uns momentos senti-me o maior cobarde da História da Humanidade porque preferia que Milena estivesse mesmo morta ou que nunca a tivesse conhecido. Naquele momento sentia-me realmente zangado com ela e considerava mesmo que a morte não seria castigo suficiente para compensar o facto de eu estar prestes a perder a minha família por sua causa.

Não dei pelas horas passarem. Pensei seriamente que Leah não iria regressar mas depois pensei nas crianças. Leah jamais deixaria os nossos filhos e por fim, pouco depois da hora de almoço, ouvi o carro estacionar lá fora.

Levantei-me antes de Leah entrar em casa. Ela ainda vestia o robe e era claro que estivera a chorar. Fingindo que eu não estava ali, Leah subiu para o nosso quarto e começou a remexer dentro do armário.

"Leah? O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei. Será que ia fazer as malas e deixar-me? O meu estômago deu algumas voltas quando pensei nessa possibilidade. "Leah?" Insisti. Eu só queria que ela falasse comigo. Não me importava que gritasse ou me chamasse nomes, apenas queria saber o que ela pensava.

"Por favor cala-te." Disse ela com alguma frieza.

"Não faças isso." Pedi. "Não me deixes."

Ela atirnou-me com um cobertor e uma almofada e eu suspirei aliviado por saber que ela não estava a planear sair de casa, estava apenas a expulsar-me do nosso quarto, o que tendo em conta as circunstâncias, não era assim tão mau.

"Sai daqui!" Ordenou. "Sai do meu quarto!"

"Porquê?"

"Sai daqui antes que mude de ideias e te expulse da minha casa!"

"Também é a minha casa." Declarei.

"Não, não é. A casa é minha. Pertenceu aos meus pais e é minha e dos meus filhos." Sublinhou com firmeza.

"Eu sou o pai dos teus filhos por isso tenho o direito de estar aqui." Eu sabia que estava a arriscar o meu pescoço ao dizer aquilo.

"Acredita que essa é a única razão que ainda não me fez expulsar-te de casa mas se continuas a insistir podes dormir lá fora com o Tyson e com o Marshmallow."

"Leah, temos de falar sobre isto."

"Não há nada para falar."

"Eu nunca te traí!"

"Essa é nova." Riu-se sarcasticamente. "Deves achar que sou estúpida."

"Tu viste as minhas memórias. Sabes perfeitamente que não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Milena."

"O facto de não te lembrares de nada não significa que não aconteceu."

"Mas não há provas..."

"Claro que há seu idiota!" Gritou. "Há uma crinaça! Não sou cega, Jacob! O rapaz é parecido contigo..."

"Ele é parecido com todos os homens que vivem nesta Reserva!" Interrompi.

"Infelizmente tu foste o único que a conheceu pessoalmente."

"Leah, confia em mim. Não aconteceu nada!"

"Confiar em ti? Só podes estar a brincar." A indiferença na sua voz era notória.

"Pelo menos vamos esperar que o Carlisle regresse para fazer o teste de paternidade."

"Não é necessário." Referiu. "Agora tudo faz sentido."

"Não podes acreditar que o rapaz é meu filho sem provas."

"Diz-me uma coisa Jacob...Só para satisfazer a minha curiosidade...A Milena foi a primeira?"

"A primeira?"

"A primeira mulher com quem me traíste? Ou há mais?"

"Raios Leah! Nunca te traí!"

"Tiveste um filho com outra mulher!"

Agora estávamos ambos a gritar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu sabia que a nossa fúria iria levar a melhor. Leah acabava sempre por se deixar controlar pelas suas emoções e eu estava habituado a reagir.

"Não vou assumir nada enquanto não existirem provas."

"Que mais provas queres? As datas batem certo, ele é a tua cara e aquela noite..." Leah hesitou e foi incapaz de impedir as lágrimas desta vez. "Disse à minha mãe que ia tentar resolver tudo da melhor maneira possível...que ia tentar perdoar-te mas não sei se consigo."

O meu coração quase parou de bater.

"Leah...O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Não sei se podemos ficar juntos depois disto. Não sei se consigo fingir que está tudo bem...mesmo que seja pelo bem dos nossos filhos."

Será que ela estava a pensar no divórcio? Mal podia acreditar que naquela manhã tínhamos decidido ter outro bebé e agora Leah pensava em separar-se de mim permanentemente. O que diriam as pessoas quando soubessem? E as nossas famílias? E os meus filhos?

Isaac e Sarah ainda eram demasiado novos para entender o que se passava mas os gémeos não.

"Não podes deixar-me." Disse eu. "Somos casados...somos o par alfa e eu reclamei-te. És minha..."

"Pena que não seja mútuo porque pelos vistos tu nunca foste meu. Primeira a Bella e agora isto...Eu devia saber que isto iria acontecer."

Havia dor e sofrimento na sua voz.

"Leah...por favor promete-me que vamos tentar ultrapassar este obstáculo." Implorei.

"Isto não é apenas um obstáculo Jacob. Isto é como ter a Grande Muralha da China entre nós. Lamento mas não sei se alguma vez vou conseguir voltar a confiar em ti."

Ela empurrou-me para fora do quarto e fechou a porta na minha cara. Imóvel, fiquei ali simplesmente a ouvi-la chorar.

* * *

><p>Nota: A personagem da Milena Elliot foi inicialmente referenciada em Nosso Amanhecer 3 no primeiro capítulo, e também é referida em alguns capítulos de Nosso Amanhecer 4. Nos capítulos seguintes serão dadas mais algumas informações sobre ela. Em caso de dúvidas podem perguntar o que quiserem.<p>

Leah C. Black - Olá. Obrigado pela review. Penso que já respondi à tua pergunta. O filho surpresa do Jacob vai ser o tópico principal da história (e no futuro vai integrar a alcateia) durante alguns capítulos. É mais um obstáculo que o nosso casal tem de ultrapassar, se conseguir. Obrigado pelas palavras. Beijos

Próximo update - 29 Maio


	14. Ninguém é Perfeito

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**14. Ninguém é Perfeito**

A minha primeira noite no sofá foi oficialmente um desastre. Não consegui fechar os olhos e muito menos dormir. Continuava a ser assombrado por Milena e pelas poucas lembranças da festa de Darren sempre que fechava os olhos.

Era de madrugada quando decidi que assim que clareasse iria telefonar a Carlisle para lhe pedir que viesse para La Push o mais depressa possível. Sabia que ele iria fazer perguntas mas se eu insistisse que era importante, tinha a certeza que ele iria ceder. Além disso não podia contar o que se passava pelo telefone. Com certeza Carlisle não seria o único vampiro a ouvir a história e arriscava-me a ter a Loira no dia seguinte à minha porta com uma arma carregada na mão.

Claro que naquela altura, Rosalie seria o menor dos meus problemas. Havia com certeza outras pessoas a desejar a minha morte dolorosa, como por exemplo Leah e Sue. Talvez uma delas já tivesse mesmo elaborado um plano para acabar comigo. Restava saber quem conseguiria primeiro.

Levantando-me lentamente fui até à cozinha para beber um café e fiquei admirado por ver Leah sentada à mesa a ler o jornal.

"Bom dia." Saudei mas ela não respondeu. De qualquer modo já esperava o "tratamento do silêncio".

"Vais levar as crianças à escola?"

"Está um cronograma no frigorífico." Respondeu com frieza.

Olhei curioso para o papel colorido afixado no frigorífico. Era um horário com os nossos nomes e os nossos deveres diários. O grande objectivo de Leah era fazer com que nos encontrássemos o mínimo de vezes possível em casa. Assim apenas nos teríamos de encontrar à hora do almoço ou do jantar.

"Já pedi ao Sam para reorganizar as patrulhas. Não vou patrulhar contigo." Disse ela.

"Isto é mesmo necessário?" Perguntei.

"Sim. A menos que queiras discutir a toda a hora."

"Estás a exagerar."

"Ou cumpres o cronograma ou sais de casa. A decisão é tua. Por mim tanto me faz."

"Leah…Estou cansado de discutir e não dormi nada…não podemos falar sobre isto calmamente como pessoas civilizadas?"

"Pessoas civilizadas não têm filhos com vadias e tentam desculpar-se com uma noite de bebedeira." Firmou.

"Mas não vamos poder viver assim para sempre."

"Não te preocupes, não será para sempre."

Engoli em seco pensando nas implicações daquela declaração.

"O que queres dizer?"

"Nada."

Inspirei profundamente.

"Vou ligar ao Carlisle." Avisei.

"Faz o que quiseres. Com ou sem o teste, acho que ambos sabemos que me traíste."

"Não achas que se a Milena tivesse a certeza que o filho era meu não teria vindo aqui para me pressionar a assumi-lo?" Inquiri. "Se ela nunca me procurou é porque ele não é meu."

"Ela esteve aqui." Murmurou Leah.

"Quando?"

"Quando regressaste depois dos exames. Eu já sabia de tudo e quando ela apareceu mandei-a embora. Disse-lhe que se a voltasse a ver a mandava directamente para as urgências do Hospital mais próximo. Tu estavas a patrulhar e decidi não te dizer nada. Simplesmente apaguei essa memória da minha mente porque não queria que soubesses que ela estava à tua procura."

"E ela disse o que queria?"

"Não a deixei explicar. Ela disse que precisava de falar contigo."

"Raios Leah…devias ter-me dito."

"Porquê? Iria fazer alguma diferença?"

Encolhi os ombros. Se eu soubesse que Milena estava grávida talvez a tivesse tentado convencer a não ter o bebé. Aquele era um pensamento horrível mas eu tinha a certeza que jamais conseguiria sacrificar a minha família por causa de um erro cometido numa noite.

"Se ela tivesse falado contigo…O que farias?"

"Não sei mas…" Não terminei de falar porque entretanto o telefone tocou. Quando atendi reconheci imediatamente a voz do meu pai.

_Temos de falar com urgência. Agora. _Depois desta frase o telefone ficou mudo.

Aquilo era uma ordem e eu não podia recusar. Eu fazia uma ideia do assunto que iríamos discutir. Tinha quase a certeza que ele já sabia sobre o que acontecera entre mim e Leah.

"Contaste ao meu pai?"

"Não." Respondeu secamente fazendo com que as minhas suspeitas aumentassem.

"Então quem contou?" Insisti.

"Penso que pode ter sido a minha mãe. Sei que neste momento ela não é a tua maior fã."

Eu devia ter suspeitado. Naquele momento Sue devia desprezar-me tanto quanto Leah.

Depois de mudar de roupa não tive outra hipótese se não ir ver o meu pai. Entrei na minha antiga casa pronto para levar um sermão, como se fosse um adolescente que tivesse feito algo estúpido como ser expulso da escola ou preso por furto ou vandalismo.

Pensei ainda que provavelmente iria encontrar o meu pai com Sue e o velho Quil mas ao contrário disso encontrei-o na cozinha com Rachel e Becca. Não sabia se elas estavam ali para me criticar ou dar apoio psicológico mas sabia que iriam participar na conversa.

"O que raio se passa contigo rapaz?" Perguntou o meu pai indicando-me o lugar vago na pequena mesa da cozinha.

Depois de me sentar olhei para o meu pai e para as minhas irmãs com um ar abatido.

"Lamento." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Esta manhã acordei com um telefonema da Sue. Disse-me que criei um traidor filho da mãe e que jamais te irá perdoar pelo que fizeste à Leah."

"Pois…Talvez ela tenha razão quanto a isso."

"Então o que ela disse é verdade?" Interrogou Rachel. "Traíste a Leah?"

"Como é que foste capaz?" Perguntou Becca.

"Sinceramente não me lembro de nada. Foi numa festa do Darren quando estava em Seattle. Bebi demais e…nem sequer sei se realmente a traí."

A minha família abanou a cabeça. Todos eles estavam desiludidos com o que eu fizera.

"Uma festa? Jake…Isso é a desculpa mais esfarrapada de sempre." Referiu Rebecca.

"É a verdade."

"Onde estavas com a cabeça?" Rachel parecia mesmo desapontada. "Como pudeste deitar tudo a perder com uma vadia numa noite de festa? E como é que ela acabou grávida?"

"Isso parece-me óbvio Rach." Disse Becca. "Não foi o que aconteceu com a Leah? Quantas vezes dormiste com ela até a engravidares? Uma? Duas?"

"Isso foi diferente." Defendi-me. "Não estava embriagado quando dormi com a Leah e não foi um erro. Com a Milena…não devia ter acontecido."

"E a criança?" Perguntou o meu pai. "É um rapaz ou uma rapariga?"

"Um rapaz. Chama-se Jay e tem doze anos."

"Ele tem de vir para a Reserva. É essencial que ele esteja connosco se tiver o gene de lobo."

"Mas pai…A Leah não vai aceitar criar um filho da Milena."

"Claro que não vai." Concordou Rachel. "Estavas à espera de quê?"

"Foi para isto que me chamaste?" Perguntei encarando o meu pai. "Se quisesse discutir teria ficado em casa. A Leah faz isso na perfeição."

"A Leah não irá aceitar o rapaz mas eu vou." Anunciou o meu pai.

"Como? Tu vais o quê?"

"Alguém tem de tomar conta do rapaz e se ele for um Black…"

"Mas os Serviços Sociais não vão aceitar." Avisei.

"Deixa-me ser eu a tratar do assunto, está bem? Tu deves apenas preocupar-te em manter a tua família e apanhar a Lisa Wayfield."

"Achas que deva contar a verdade ao rapaz?"

"Ele não sabe?" Indagou Becca.

"Sabe apenas que era adoptado." Expliquei.

"Mas então o que lhe queres contar? Que és um conhecido do pai dele?" Continuou Becca. "A mentira tem pernas curtas Jake. Mais vale contar tudo afinal de contas ele já não é uma criança."

"Quando o vais conhecer?" Perguntou o meu pai.

"No próximo fim-de-semana."

"Então não te esqueças de o trazer aqui. Também quero conhecer o rapaz pessoalmente."

"E o que faço em relação à Leah? Acho que ela vai pedir o divórcio." Confessei.

Becca e Rachel aproximaram-se e abraçaram-me uma de cada vez. Eu sentia-me cada vez mais esgotado. O meu cérebro estava a acusar a privação de sono e o cansaço psicológico.

"Não entendo porque é que isto aconteceu. Não entendo como é que ontem de manhã estava tudo bem e hoje parece que a minha vida se vai desmoronar."

"Tens de ser optimista Jake." Murmurou Rachel.

"Optimista? Não sabes as novidades? Tenho um filho que nunca conheci e nem sabia que existia!" Disse sarcasticamente. "Um filho que não é da minha mulher! Um filho que eu não sei se vou conseguir amar sequer!"

"Jake acalma-te." Pediu Becca.

"Como é que vou explicar a existência dele ao Harry e ao Will?" Agora sim eu começava a sentir-me desesperado. Havia tantas razões para os meus filhos me odiarem e eu acabara de adicionar mais uma à lista.

"Não podes baixar os braços agora Jake." Concordou Rachel. "Confesso que não fiquei feliz quando soube que a Leah estava grávida da primeira vez e que pensei coisas horríveis dela mas…vocês estavam destinados. Com ou sem magia, tu e a Leah pertencem um ao outro e deram-me quatro sobrinhos que eu adoro."

"Não podes desistir da tua família." Insistiu Rebecca.

"Não conheces os meus filhos Becca. Quando o Harry e o Will souberem o que fiz, vão odiar-me ainda mais. Não sei o que fazer…"

O meu pai aproximou-se de mim e colocou uma mão no meu ombro.

"Por agora não faças nada. Deixa as águas acalmarem." Aconselhou. Aquele seria um bom conselho se Leah não fosse minha mulher porque não havia qualquer hipótese de tentar esperar que ela se acalmasse e esquecesse o assunto.

"Vou ter sorte se ela não exigir o divórcio." Disse baixando a voz.

"É possível que o faça mas vocês não podem viver um sem o outro." Declarou Rachel. "O Paul disse-me que a marcaste e que a vossa união é permanente."

"Com certeza a Leah arranja maneira de mudar isso tal como arranjou um calendário com os nossos horários para nunca nos cruzarmos em casa nos próximos tempos. Vai ser como se fossemos desconhecidos a viver sob o mesmo tecto."

"Ela fez isso?" Perguntou Becca admirada.

"Claro que fez." Sublinhou o meu pai. "Não podias esperar outra coisa da filha de Sue Clearwater."

"Por falar em Clearwaters acho que temos companhia." Anunciou Rachel espreitando pela janela da cozinha.

De facto, dentro de poucos segundos, senti o odor de Seth a aproximar-se. Eu sabia que aquele momento iria chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Leah já devia ter contado tudo ao irmão. Aquele dia parecia destinado ao caos.

"Bem, penso que é mais seguro ficarem aqui."

O meu pai e as minhas irmãs trocaram um olhar preocupado mas sabiam que era melhor para todos se ficassem dentro de casa e me deixassem a sós com Seth.

"Posso ligar ao Embry e pedir-lhe que venha aqui." Sugeriu Rebecca.

"Não é preciso. Eu resolvo isto sozinho."

"Mas Jake…" Insistiu.

"Becca…Eu sei o que faço." Disse enquanto me dirigia para a porta.

O que eu acabara de dizer não era totalmente verdade. Por um lado eu sabia que tinha de enfrentar Seth. Sabia que ele queria explicações, que eu claramente não lhe podia dar porque nem eu as tinha, e sabia que lhe devia pelo menos um pedido de desculpa por estar a quebrar a minha promessa. Por outro lado não fazia a mínima ideia do que lhe poderia dizer ou fazer para acalmar a fúria que ele deveria estar a sentir.

Frente a frente Seth olhou-me demoradamente até agir. Quando dei por mim estava sentado no chão e o meu nariz pingava sangue. Mal dera pelos movimentos do meu irmão de alcateia. Na verdade já há muito tempo que eu sabia que Seth já não era o rapaz ingénuo de antigamente ainda que em aparência ele tivesse mudado muito pouco.

Por fora continuava a ser o Seth que toda a gente adorava e o filho perfeito de Sue. Aos seus olhos não havia ninguém tão perfeito quanto Seth. O orgulho que sentia pelo filho só rivalizava com o amor que Sue tinha por todos os membros da sua família mas até eu me rendia às evidências porque Seth era um cidadão exemplar da nossa pequena comunidade. Mas por dentro Seth já não era o mesmo. E a prova disso residia no facto de com um único golpe me ter conseguido derrubar. Não havia muita gente capaz do mesmo.

Enfrentar Seth numa luta, no caso de nos descontrolarmos, era bem mais perigoso do que enfrentar Sam ou mesmo um vampiro. Seth era no momento o terceiro lobo mais forte da alcateia. Rivalizava até com a força de Sam que estava na segunda posição depois de mim. Se Sam Uley não fosse por direito detentor da posição de Beta eu não hesitaria em chamar Seth para ocupar esse lugar.

Mas, obviamente, a sua força e destreza não eram as únicas coisas que me faziam temer lutar com ele. No fundo não queria resolver aquele assunto recorrendo à violência e por essa razão decidi não atacá-lo. Ele tinha o direito de me bater as vezes que quisesse porque eu magoara alguém que ele jurara proteger.

"És um mentiroso." Cuspiu ele enfurecido.

"Lamento." Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Lamentas o quê? Ter traído a minha irmã? Teres engravidado outra mulher? Não teres conseguido esconder a verdade durante mais tempo?"

"Seth…Sabes que…" Tentei mas ele interrompeu-me de imediato.

"Disseste…aliás prometeste que nunca irias magoar a minha irmã!" Gritou. "Qual é o problema? Ela não é suficientemente boa para ti? Estavas cansado de brincar às famílias? Ajuda-me a perceber porque neste momento a única coisa que quero fazer é arrancar a tua cabeça!"

"Tu conheces-me melhor do que ninguém Seth. És um dos meus melhores amigos há muitos anos e sabes que amo a tua irmã como nunca amei ninguém."

"Aparentemente isso não foi o suficiente."

"O que quer que tenha acontecido entre mim e a Milena foi um erro." Expliquei. "Um erro do qual me arrependo. Não era suposto ter acontecido e ela não era suposto ter engravidado."

"E a minha irmã?" Questionou ele cruzando os braços à frente do peito. "Também foi um erro?"

"Não."

"Sabes que mais Jacob? Acho que aquilo que fizeste não merece uma explicação. Tinhas tudo para ser feliz. Uma mulher, filhos como sempre quiseste, uma família...e agora não tens nada porque não foste capaz de ser fiel."

"Achas que não sei isso? Achas sinceramente que estou contente por saber que posso perder a minha família por causa de um estúpido erro?" Foi a minha vez de levantar a voz.

"Não devia ter autorizado que casasses com a minha irmã. Devia ter ouvido o Sam e a minha mãe."

"Escuta Seth…" Recomecei. "Não estou a tentar desculpar-me nem a tentar obter o teu perdão mas pelo menos tenta entender o que se passou." Pedi. Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Já tentaste explicar e falhaste miseravelmente." Atirou secamente.

"Nunca tive a intenção de trair a Leah…"

"Mas acabaste por o fazer." Interrompeu-me novamente.

"Estou a tentar explicar-te que o que aconteceu não foi intencional. Nunca liguei aos avanços da Milena, nunca me interessei por outra mulher que não a Leah e nunca planeei uma traição. Naquela noite o meu companheiro de quarto deu uma festa e…a certa altura não me lembro do que realmente aconteceu, só sei que no dia seguinte acordei com a Milena ao meu lado na minha cama e…" Inspirei fundo antes de continuar. "E regressei à Reserva sem saber o que se passou."

"Gostava de acreditar em ti Jake mas…"

"Estou a dizer a verdade. Podes perguntar ao Edward. Ele leu a minha mente naquela altura porque fui pedir-lhe ajuda."

"Ao Edward? Foste pedir ajuda a um vampiro?"

"Estava desesperado. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e pensei que ele podia ler as minhas memórias e descobrir o que se passara mas ele também não conseguiu. A única coisa que sei realmente é que se dormi com a Milena não o fiz de forma deliberada. Provavelmente até pensei que estava com a Leah."

Aquela era a minha última hipótese de fazer com que Seth entendesse. Não era a melhor explicação da História mas era a única que fazia minimamente sentido já que eu continuava a não lembrar-me de nada.

"Portanto traíste a minha irmã inconscientemente." Deduziu ele e eu acenei. "Infelizmente isso não muda grande coisa Jake. Continuas a ser um marido infiel e a minha irmã merece melhor."

"Talvez se falasses com ela e lhe dissesses que…"

"Esquece Jake. Não vou interceder por ti. Podes ser o meu alfa mas a Leah é minha irmã e tenho de pensar nos meus sobrinhos."

"Então qual é a tua solução?"

"Não há solução possível." Afirmou. "A Leah nunca te vai perdoar. Mais facilmente te perdoaria se tivesses imprimido."

Eu sabia que ele tinha razão mas não podia fraquejar.

"Não posso perder a minha família Seth. Sabes perfeitamente que isso seria catastrófico para a alcateia especialmente agora que temos um inimigo para capturar."

Eu já estava instável o suficiente depois de todas as discussões com os gémeos e sentia que em breve iria atingir o limite. Se eu perdesse a concentração muitas coisas poderiam acontecer e nenhuma delas seria boa. Fazia parte das responsabilidades do alfa manter o controlo e a coesão da alcateia mas no meu estado actual isso seria um enorme desafio e eu tinha a certeza que em breve nenhum dos meus irmãos iria estar ao meu lado porque eu tinha sido adúltero e todos eles prezavam os valores familiares.

"O problema é teu. Mas fica sabendo que assim que o rapaz se mudar para cá, a Leah não te vai querer perto dela e das crianças."

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Será que Leah já tinha falado com Seth sobre o divórcio?

"Estou apenas a avisar-te que é possível que a tua situação piore ainda mais."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Ela já me expulsou do quarto." Confessei. "Mas estou preparado para dormir ao relento com o Tyson e o Marshmallow. Desde que não me peça o divórcio aceito tudo."

Seth ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. O significado do seu silêncio deixou-me um pouco apreensivo.

"Ela disse-te alguma coisa?" Perguntei preocupado.

"Não. Ainda não mas eu próprio vou sugerir o divórcio. Como guardião do vosso casamento, posso simplesmente propor a sua dissolvência. Tenho motivos mais do que suficientes para o fazer."

"Não podes fazer isso." Reclamei. "Além de ser teu alfa, sou pai dos teus sobrinhos. Não podes destruir a minha família."

"Lamento mas isso não me interessa. E não fui eu que destruí a tua família. Tu fizeste-o sozinho." Sublinhou. Este novo Seth começava seriamente a irritar-me. "Se continuares a magoar a minha irmã não vou recuar na minha decisão."

"Está bem, então diz-me como posso corrigir o que fiz. Diz-me como ser perfeito como tu." Implorei.

"A única pessoa que podia esclarecer toda esta confusão está desaparecida." Disse Seth calmamente. Ele devia estar a referir-se a Milena. "Porém nós conhecemos alguém que é perito em encontrar pessoas desaparecidas."

Abri os olhos de surpresa. Afinal talvez Seth não estivesse tão furioso comigo como parecia, talvez ele estivesse a representar um papel.

"Alice…" Murmurei. Ela tinha imensos contactos em tudo o que era serviços secretos do país e talvez do mundo. Não me admiraria que ela conseguisse encontrar Milena.

"Tenho a certeza que ela não vai recusar ajudar-te mas para teu bem é bom que a contactes depressa." Aquela era a maneira de ele me dizer que ia tentar acalmar Leah o suficiente para que ela não fizesse algo irracional e impulsivo. "E não sou perfeito." Acrescentou Seth quando me virou as costas.

"Toda a gente pensa que és." Murmurei.

"Ninguém é perfeito." Sublinhou ele. "Nem mesmo eu."

"Seth?" Chamei antes de ele desaparecer. "Obrigado."

"Não me agradeças já. Ainda podes vir a arrepender-te, ainda posso ser obrigado a tomar medidas drásticas."

Em poucos minutos decidi que ele tinha razão. Tinha de encontrar Milena, ou seja tinha de ligar a Alice Cullen e pedir-lhe que me ajudasse. Desesperado como eu estava naquele momento, implorar não estava fora de questão por isso assim que entrei em casa do meu pai a primeira coisa que fiz foi pedir-lhe o telefone.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black: Oi, para começar quero responder à tua questão, de facto tens razão só que eu não sou apenas um pouco fã disso, sou uma <em>grande<em> fã de anime, manga, jogos de video, música, cinema e séries japonesas. Quando comecei a ver animes na tv era ainda criança e fui acompanhando muitos. Ainda hoje vejo alguns mas já não tenho tanto tempo como antes. Tu sabes como é: escola, faculdade, trabalho...Confesso que estou muito mais dentro da cultura japonesa do que da coreana ou chinesa, embora também goste bastante dos filmes de terror que eles produzem. Há algum tempo (cerca de dois anos) comecei a ver séries coreanas e chinesas (mas apenas de Taiwan), que eles chamam de K-Drama (coreanas) e C-Drama (chinesas), e gostei imenso. São dramas (como as nossas novelas) que têm muitas parecenças com animes, muitos são mesmo baseados em mangas. Gostei dos actores coreanos e dos taiwaneses, acho-os super versáteis. Claro que também me interesso por música, só que de K-Pop conheço muito pouco apenas o que oiço nas novelas. Gosto por exemplo de Loveholic, BoA e June (não sei se conheces). Sou fã incondicional de J-Pop e ainda mais de J-Rock. A música Japonesa é muito interessante. A minha banda preferida são os Dir en Grey (tenho o meu estúdio cheio de posters deles e de outros artistas japoneses). Bandas coreanas conheço poucas mas a minha preferida são os TRAX, que não tenho a certeza se ainda cantam ou se já se separaram, acho que o baterista deixou a banda. Por isso sim, sou fã de K-Pop embora prefira a vertente Rock. Beijos e obrigado pela review.

Jessick - É normal que não te lembres da Milena, ela foi mencionada poucas vezes. Mas depois irei explicar tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e o Jake. Os próximos capítulos vão ser bastante frustrantes para quem deseja ver o nosso casal novamente junto porque as coisas vão piorar para o Jacob, mas peço que tenhas esperança. Muito obrigado pelas reviews. Até à próxima, beijos.

Nota: Quem leu a história em inglês é normal que não se lembre de tudo o que aconteceu neste capítulo. Os capítulos 14 e 15 foram quase totalmente refeitos.

Próximo Update: 1 Junho

Karisan


	15. Esperança Perdida

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**15. Esperança Perdida**

Os dias seguintes foram longos, cansativos e frustrantes. Leah seguia o horário que fizera religiosamente para não ter de me ver ou falar. Com os horários de patrulha cada vez mais exigentes ninguém desconfiou que estávamos no meio de uma crise conjugal à excepção de quem já sabia.

Dentro de alguns dias, no fim-de-semana, Veronica Johnson regressaria a La Push trazendo Jay Elliot com ela. Nessa altura todos saberiam a verdade e eu seria visto como um traidor de todas as formas possíveis e imaginárias. Já estava mesmo a ouvir as palavras duras de Sue e Sam. Tinham sido eles quem maiores entraves tinham colocado à nossa relação por isso sabia que não devia esperar compreensão da parte de nenhum deles.

Entretanto eu esperava uma chamada de Alice Cullen a qualquer momento. Tinha esperanças que ela conseguisse localizar Milena mas a vampira tinha-me dito que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer além disso eu não lhe contara toda a verdade. Dissera-lhe apenas que precisávamos de encontrar uma pessoa. Alice não fazia ideia da razão pela qual estava à procura daquela mulher pelo que não tinha urgência nenhuma em encontrá-la.

Claro que para mim, o tempo era essencial. Quanto mais depressa Alice encontrasse Milena mais depressa eu saberia se Jay era ou não meu filho. Inicialmente, quando telefonei a Alice pedi-lhe que dissesse a Carlisle que necessitávamos da sua presença em La Push, porém fiquei a saber que o doutor não estava disponível de momento pois tinha viajado para a Europa do Norte com Edward e Bella, seguindo uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Joham.

Como Carlisle só estaria de volta dentro de semanas, eu precisava urgentemente de falar com Milena e era por isso que aguardava ansiosamente notícias de Alice.

Estava farto dos olhares de repreensão de Seth, que agora patrulhava sempre comigo para não haver hipóteses de outro lobo descobrir a verdade, e já não aguentava dormir no sofá ouvindo, ocasionalmente Leah chorar até adormecer.

Rebecca, Rachel e o meu pai falavam comigo diariamente, tentando animar-me e incentivar-me a ser optimista. Tinham guardado o meu segredo porque desconfiavam que nada de bom aconteceria quando todos soubessem e podia ter consequências negativas na concentração da alcateia numa altura em que precisávamos de estar completamente em sintonia.

Já passava da meia-noite quando senti um carro aproximar-se da minha casa. Estava tudo silencioso pois toda a gente dormia excepto eu. O sofá era desconfortável e de qualquer modo a minha patrulha ia começar dentro de duas horas. Porém a razão pela qual eu ainda não pregara olho devia-se ao facto de Leah ainda não ter chegado. A sua patrulha terminara há mais de quatro horas.

Como ela não queria encontrar-se comigo suspeitei que estivesse em casa da mãe mas já não tinha tanta certeza. O carro desligou as luzes e depois duas pessoas saíram. Ou melhor uma saiu do carro e ajudou a outra a sair. Abri a porta e olhei admirado para Collin que trazia Leah segurando-a com firmeza pela cintura. O odor a bebida e fumo de tabaco atingiu-me de imediato e permiti que ele entrasse e colocasse Leah no sofá onde eu estivera há momentos deitado.

"Encontrei-a em Forks num bar. Acho que bebeu o suficiente para entrar em coma mas graças ao nosso metabolismo está apenas embriagada." Explicou Collin.

"O que estavas a fazer em Forks?" Questionei.

"Saí com a Dawn. Foi o nosso aniversário de namoro. Acho que ela ficou chateada quando lhe disse que tinha de a deixar para vir trazer a Leah."

"Lamento." Disse eu. "E obrigado por a teres trazido."

"Sei que não é da minha conta mas…"

"Tens razão não é da tua conta por isso não faças perguntas Collin." Avisei.

"Não costumo meter-me nos assuntos das outras pessoas muito menos nos teus mas…a tua mulher estava a prestes a sair do bar com um desconhecido que só a deixou em paz quando eu ameacei a sua integridade física."

Fiquei admirado ao saber que Collin tinha protegido Leah no meu lugar apesar de saber que isso lhe iria custar alguns dissabores com um estranho e com a própria namorada.

"Agradeço o que fizeste." Suspirei. "Nós…temos tido uns problemas mas vamos resolver tudo."

Collin encolheu os ombros parecendo pouco convencido.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou.

"Sim. Lamento imenso que o teu encontro tenha sido prejudicado. Amanhã faço questão de pedir desculpas à Dawn."

"Não é preciso. Eu resolvo o assunto com ela. Trata dos teus problemas, está bem?"

Eu acenei e pouco depois Collin partiu para casa. Quando regressei à sala Leah continuava imóvel no sofá.

"Sei que estás acordada." Disse eu. "Espero que estejas satisfeita com a tua pequena aventura. Se achas que vai ajudar alguma coisa saíres com outros homens…"

"Não adianta. Até isso me roubaste." Declarou ela permanecendo de olhos fechados. "Não te posso trair como tu me fizeste porque o meu espírito guerreiro não admite ser tocada por outro homem. Nunca vou poder fazer-te sentir a humilhação que eu sinto neste momento."

Sabia que estava a ser egoísta mas estava aliviado por saber aquilo. Não conseguia sequer imaginar Leah com outro homem que não fosse eu e estava feliz que a sua tentativa de me humilhar e de me fazer sofrer não tivesse resultado.

"Não é justo." Murmurou e as lágrimas sugiram nos seus olhos.

"Não vou exigir um pedido de desculpas mas não vou fingir que não estou feliz por te ter marcado e por seres só minha." Confessei.

Achei que Leah iria apreciar a minha sinceridade mas isso enfureceu-a. Ela levantou-se bruscamente e empurrou-me contra a parede.

"És um egoísta Jacob Black! Um egoísta filho da mãe que me tirou tudo e não me deu nada em troca a não ser mais sofrimento!" Gritou.

"Isso não é verdade e baixa a voz para não acordarmos as crianças."

"Odeio-te!" Atirou e tentou bater-me. No seu estado de embriaguez os seus movimentos estavam mais lentos do que o costume por isso foi fácil para mim agarrar os seus pulsos e inverter as nossas posições, prendendo-a contra a parede.

"Pára com isso Leah! Temos de resolver isto de forma pacífica…temos de ser discretos ou toda a gente vai saber o que se passa."

"Não quero saber! É melhor que saibam a escumalha que tu és!"

"A culpa não foi minha e o modo como te estás a comportar faz de ti uma…"

"Uma quê?" Interrompeu-me. "Uma vadia? Era isso que ias dizer?"

"Não."

"Na verdade não importa. Eu sinto-me mesmo uma vadia…Apesar de ter sido traída vou ter de continuar a servir-te como tua fêmea, vou ter de continuar na tua cabeça sempre que nos transformarmos, vou ter de olhar para ti todos os dias e lembrar-me que apesar de seres o pai dos meus filhos não me conseguiste ser fiel, não como eu fui a ti, e como terei de continuar a ser até um de nós morrer…" A voz dela fraquejou e senti o meu coração despedaçar-se aos poucos quando ela começou a soluçar. "Odeio não conseguir odiar-te. Odeio estar presa a ti quando tu não sentes por mim o que sinto… Odeio saber que não fui boa o suficiente."

Calei-a com um beijo longo e profundo porque não queria que ela continuasse a dizer aquelas barbaridades e sabia que se tentasse usar palavras para a tentar convencer do contrário ela as usaria contra mim.

Quando se tornou difícil respirar, afastei-me ligeiramente e vi que Leah chorava silenciosamente.

"Estás à espera de quê?" Perguntou encarando-me directamente. "Faz o que quiseres comigo…usa-me como se eu fosse apenas uma vadia oferecida que conheceste num bar."

Dei um passo para trás e larguei os seus pulsos, admirado por ouvi-la sugerir que eu podia usá-la como prostitua pessoal e privada.

"É isso que sou para ti, não é? Apenas uma consolação…Só tiveste de juntar o útil ao agradável. Se não me querias não devias ter casado comigo, agora seria mais fácil."

"Pára." Pedi cerrando os dentes. Não estava a gostar do rumo que aquela conversa estava a levar ainda que soubesse que Leah estava a sob o efeito do álcool.

"Não gostas de ouvir as verdades, pois não?" Provocou ela.

"Não sabes o que dizes."

"Sei perfeitamente o que estou a dizer."

"Bebeste demais e estás a agir como uma criança mimada. Achas mesmo que a única vítima nisto tudo és tu? Experimenta pôr-te no meu lugar."

Leah riu-se e adoptou uma expressão de ironia.

"Acredita que preferia estar no teu lugar…Preferia estar em qualquer lugar menos no meu. Ser traída duas vezes é uma anedota. Devo ter feito algo horrível no passado para ser castigada desta maneira ou então o destino tem um sentido de humor muito negro."

"Não penses que os últimos dias têm sido fáceis. Não estou a saltar de felicidade por saber que posso ser o pai daquele rapaz e que te posso perder por causa disso."

"A conversa está gasta Jacob. Não quero falar mais sobre isto."

Leah afastou-se cambaleando até às escadas. A sua indiferença começava a preocupar-me mas decidi que por agora o melhor era não antagonizá-la mais.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois da patrulha dormi cerca de duas horas até ouvir barulho no andar de cima. Leah parecia já estar levantada apesar de ser bastante cedo. Achando estranho levantei-me e entrei no quarto em silêncio. Leah estava na casa de banho. Todas as bebidas que tomara estavam a ser rejeitadas pelo seu estômago e ela parecia estar em bastante mau estado.

"Precisas de ajuda?" Ofereci.

"Não." Disse ela imediatamente. "Volta para o sofá."

"Talvez seja melhor tomares um café bem forte." Sugeri.

"Já te disse que não preciso da tua ajuda. Deixa-me em paz."

"A tua teimosia é cansativa Leah."

Ela continuou a vomitar enquanto lhe preparei um café. Quando regressei ao quarto já estava na cama vestida com roupa lavada. Coloquei o café na mesa-de-cabeceira e olhei para ela com um sorriso idiota na cara porque sabia que ela estava a fingir que dormia e porque apesar de estarmos a passar um momento difícil adorava observá-la assim.

"Quanto tempo vais ficar a especado que nem um idiotaí?" Perguntou abrindo os olhos de repente.

"O tempo que for preciso."

"Vai-te embora."

"Sei como é estar de ressaca. Posso cuidar de ti."

"Sei cuidar de mim sozinha."

"Porque foste a um bar? Porque é que ias dormir com outro homem? Para me fazer ciúmes? Para me torturares ainda mais?"

"Para te tentar esquecer."

"Porquê?"

"Porque não quero amar-te mais. Quero esquecer que um dia te amei…Devia ter saído de La Push quando o Sam me deixou. Devia ter aprendido a lição."

"Que lição?"

"Que tudo muda…até mesmo as pessoas que sempre pensámos conhecer."

"Os meus sentimentos por ti não mudaram." Afirmei.

"Dizes isso porque queres voltar a ter a minha confiança."

"Digo isto porque é a mais pura verdade. Leah…" Inspirei profundamente antes de continuar. "Sei que neste momento é difícil para ti acreditar em mim mas nunca duvides que te amo. Não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ti e sem os nossos filhos. Não posso pedir-te perdão porque sei que não adianta de nada, mas posso pedir-te que esperes pelo teste de ADN para depois me considerares culpado."

Leah virou-me as costas e ficou em silêncio durante o que me pareceu ser uma eternidade.

"Depois de amanhã tudo vai mudar." Murmurou.

"Depois de amanhã?" Indaguei confuso.

"A mulher dos Serviços Sociais vai trazer o rapaz e tu vais querer compensá-lo por tudo o que ele passou e vais acabar por ter de escolher…"

"Leah…eu não…"

"E vais escolhê-lo a ele porque apesar de tudo ele precisa mais de ti do que nós."

Ia contradizê-la quando o telefone tocou na sala. Àquela hora da madrugada só podia ser Alice por isso corri pelas escadas abaixo e atendi.

"Descobriste onde ela está?" Perguntei sem cerimónias.

_Bom dia para ti também._ Retorquiu com azedume.

"Desembucha anã cintilante."

_De repente acho que me enganei no número._ Ameaçou Alice parecendo ofendida com a minha insistência e pouco cavalheirismo. Eu não fazia intenção de ser tão brusco mas estava desesperado.

"Desculpa Alice…Não têm sido dias fáceis." Confessei. Alice suspirou e pareceu satisfeita com aquele "pseudo" pedido de desculpas.

_Conheço a sensação. Aqui as coisas também não estão muito melhores._

"Tens notícias?"

_Não. Lamento imenso mas procurei em todo o lado e falei com todos os meus contactos. Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a Milena Elliot. Existem outras Milenas Elliot nos Estados Unidos mas nenhuma pode ser a que procuras. Uma tem setenta e dois anos de idade, outra tem quatro e a terceira é a esposa do governador do Alabama. _

"Tens a certeza que procuraste em todo o lado? Hospitais? Clínicas de reabilitação? Morgues?"

_Sim. Também procurei em cadeias e clínicas psiquiátricas. Nada. _

"E certidões de óbito?"

_Nenhuma que possa ser ela. Existem quinze Milenas Elliot mortas. Procurei apenas as que nasceram em 1990 e morreram nos últimos dez anos. Nenhuma se insere na descrição da que procuras. _

"Merda." Deixei escapar.

_Seria mais fácil se me dissesses o que se passa e quem é esta mulher que procuras._

"Talvez tenha deixado o país. Não podes continuar a procurar no estrangeiro? Aposto que tens contactos em todos os lugares do mundo."

_Mesmo que tenha, não posso perder tempo com isto Jacob. Tenho outras coisas para fazer._

"Tal como o quê?"

_Procurar um vampiro que pode causar uma guerra_. Replicou.

"Quando é que o Carlisle regressa?"

_Em breve._

"Vocês andam a dizer isso há meses." Queixei-me.

_Não temos estado propriamente a brincar. Além disso qual é a urgência? Se não dizes o que se passa não posso fazer nada para te ajudar._

"Não se passa nada. Esquece."

_A Lisa tem aparecido por aí?_

"Não."

_Só têm de esperar mais um pouco._

"A vossa percepção do tempo é diferente da nossa. Quanto é _um pouco_ para ti Alice? Umas semanas? Uns meses?"

_Qual é o teu problema Jacob?_

"O meu problema é que quando são precisos vocês nunca estão por perto. Preciso do Carlisle o mais depressa possível."

_Aconteceu alguma coisa com as crianças?_ Perguntou Alice preocupada.

"Não."

_Será que..._ Ela hesitou antes de continuar. _A Leah está grávida?_

"Diz ao doutor para vir para La Push assim que puder, está bem?" Não esperei que ela respondesse e desliguei o telefone. Alice conseguia irritar-me com uma facilidade assustadora.

"Pediste à Alice para a procurar?" Leah tinha descido as escadas e estava atrás do sofá onde eu me sentava.

"Sim. Eu não me lembro daquela noite mas a Milena pode lembrar-se." Expliquei.

"Achas mesmo que o rapaz não é teu?" Perguntou parecendo subitamente mais branda.

"Espero que não seja. Espero poder confirmar que não fui infiel e que tudo isto não passou de um engano."

"Mas não tens a certeza, pois não?"

Não respondi.

"E se encontrares a Milena e ela te disser que ele é teu? O que vais fazer?" Insistiu.

"Não sei."

"Se ele for teu filho terá de ficar aqui porque com certeza possui o gene e um dia será um protector tal como nós." Referiu Leah. "E se ele ficar aqui, a Milena também pode querer ficar e eu não vou admitir essa humilhação." A voz dela estava novamente mais carregada para que eu percebesse que ela não estava a brincar ou exagerar.

"A Milena deu a criança para adopção. Não me parece que queira fazer parte da vida do filho. Além disso porque é que ela ia querer ficar numa Reserva no fim do mundo?"

"Porque sempre teve esperança de te ter só para ela e vai conseguir."

"O que te faz pensar que vou ficar com ela?"

"Eu conheço-te Jacob. Vais querer corrigir o mal que fizeste."

"Não dessa maneira."

"Espero que saibas que se decidires adoptar esse rapaz nada vai ser como antes." Disse ela. "Sei que ele é apenas uma criança inocente mas não vou ser capaz de olhar para ele todos os dias e vê-la a ela...Por isso se ele ficar, um de nós vai ter de sair daqui."

"Sair para onde?"

Leah encolheu os ombros.

"Estás a dizer que queres que eu me mude?"

"Não sei." Confessou evitando o meu olhar.

"Nem sequer te estás a esforçar..." Murmurei com desalento. "Desde que a Veronica Johnson esteve aqui que duvidas de mim em tudo, tratas-me como se eu fosse um desconhecido, decides tudo sozinha e ignoras os meus sentimentos...Sabes como isso dói?"

"Sei. E espero que continue a doer para sempre porque a dor que me infligiste dói mil vezes mais. E para que saibas, tenho todo o direito de duvidar de ti e de te ignorar."

"Nunca pensei em dizer isto mas...não és tão forte como pensas Leah. Se o fosses estarias a lutar como eu, estarias a tentar salvar o nosso casamento, a procurar soluções para não nos separarmos mas em vez disso estás a fazer precisamente o contrário."

Leah não gostou da acusação e deu alguns passos na minha direcção.

"Não há _nada_ pelo qual lutar!" Gritou. "Tu destruíste tudo! Tu e aquela vadia nojenta!"

"Não há nada pelo qual lutar?" Questionei levantando a voz. "Somos casados Leah! Somos o par alfa da alcateia! Há pessoas que dependem de nós e temos quatro filhos a quem devemos pelo menos um pouco de esforço para fazer isto resultar!"

"Como é vamos fazer isto resultar se vou passar o resto da vida a lembrar-me que me traíste com outra?"

"Baixa o tom." Avisei. Não queria que os gémeos ouvissem a nossa conversa. Na verdade era possível que já tivessem ouvido o suficiente uma vez que tínhamos estado praticamente a gritar nos últimos minutos.

Aproveitando o curto silêncio tentei perceber se algum dos nossos filhos estava acordado e foi nesse momento que percebi algo que me deixou intrigado. Não conseguia ouvir a respiração de nenhum deles.

"Merda!" Disse em voz alta e deixando Leah plantada na sala subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto dos gémeos constatando que as camas estavam vazias há várias horas. Não foi preciso chamar Leah porque ela já me seguira.

"Onde é que eles estão?" Perguntou confusa.

"Não sei." Respondi e fui até ao quarto dos mais novos que também não estavam a dormir como eu pensara.

Uma coisa era os gémeos não estarem em casa, outra era Isaac e Sarah estarem também desaparecidos.

"Lisa." Murmurou Leah quase em pânico. "Achas que ela os levou?"

Eu não fazia ideia mas não seria a primeira vez que Lisa vinha à Reserva sem ser detectada e ela ameaçara as nossas famílias, porém não havia qualquer odor que significasse que tinha estado ali e nós tinhamos estado em casa toda a noite. Além disso os gémeos não se deixariam capturar sem dar luta.

"Quem está de patrulha?" Inquiriu Leah.

"O Shane, o Embry e o Clayton." Disse eu.

"E se estão mortos?" Leah segurou o meu braço e olhou para mim com desespero.

Descemos as escadas prontos para ir para a floresta e dar o alerta quando reparei que tinha uma mensagem no telemóvel. Era de Seth e informava que os nossos filhos estavam com ele. Suspirámos de alívio e segundos depois estávamos à porta da casa de Seth.

Ele surgiu com um ar ensonado.

"Demoraram." Disse.

"Eles estão bem?" Questionou Leah preocupada.

"Estão óptimos e a dormir…finalmente." Suspirou ele. "Vocês deviam ter vergonha."

Eu e Leah olhámos para Seth chocados.

"Estão mais interessados em discutir do que nos vossos filhos. Aposto que estavam tão absortos nas vossas discussões que nem repararam que eles não estavam em casa. Os mais novos acordaram com os vossos gritos ontém à noite e refugiaram-se no quarto dos gémeos. Felizmente o Harry e o Will tiveram o bom senso de trazer os irmãos para aqui. A Sarah chorou durante uma hora antes de conseguir dormir e o Isaac teve um pesadelo há cerca de meia hora atrás."

"Nós não…" A frase de Leah ficou suspensa no ar porque Seth levantou uma mão para a impedir de continuar.

"Não interessa se tinham ou não razões para discutir ou se tinham ou não intenção de assustar os vossos filhos. Eles ficam comigo por agora. Pelo menos até vocês resolverem comportar-se como gente decente."

"Mas eles têm aulas amanhã." Referiu Leah.

"É o último dia de aulas e parece-me que eu estou mais capacitado para os levar à escola do que vocês." Sublinhou Seth.

"Mas…"

Antes que eu pudesse rebater o que quer que fosse Seth recuou para dentro de casa e fechou a porta na nossa cara.

"Vão para casa." Murmurou ele antes de regressar ao seu quarto.

Não tivemos outra opção. Caminhámos em silêncio, tentando digerir o que Seth nos dissera. Ele tinha razão. Nós estávamos a negligenciar os nossos filhos e a extravasar os nossos sentimentos e emoções da pior maneira possível. Além de estarmos a piorar cada vez mais a nossa relação, estávamos também a prejudicar as crianças. Dentro em breve Harry e William iriam começar a fazer perguntas e Isaac e Sarah já estavam a sofrer com as consequências das nossas discussões.

Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer a Leah naquele momento mas ao olhar para o seu rosto cansado decidi esperar. Talvez depois de umas horas de sono ela estivesse com outro ânimo e ouvisse as minhas sugestões para salvar o que restava do nosso casamento.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Oi. Infelizmente em portugal há pouca gente que gosta de anime e música coreana ou japonesa. Eu orgulho-me de ser uma dessas pessoas. O meu sonho era assistir a um concerto dos Dir en Grey mas o mais perto que eles já estiveram foi no Reino Unido e não deu para ir. Mesmo assim, continuo a sonhar. Sei que há muitos artistas asiáticos que vão ao Brasil. Vocês têm muita sorte. Bom fim-de-semana, beijos.<p>

Próximo update: 5 Junho


	16. Legado

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**16. Legado**

A chegada do fim-de-semana não anunciava nada de bom. Sentado no sofá que agora que me acolhia todas as noites, olhei com desalento para a imagem da televisão ainda acesa. O canal das televendas fazia-me companhia desde que eu me tornara residente da sala de estar.

No andar de cima reinava o mais completo silêncio. Leah saíra de madrugada para patrulhar e os nossos filhos estavam com Seth. No dia anterior Leah estivera com eles em casa do irmão e aparentemente todos tinham ficado entusiasmados quando Seth anunciou que iam passar as primeiras semanas das férias de Verão com ele.

A nova casa de Seth era grande o suficiente para todos e o próprio Seth já pedira uma licença por um mês do Hospital de Forks. Como havia um programa de estágios a decorrer, Seth podia tirar férias descansado pois sabia que não havia falta de médicos no Hospital e se existisse uma emergência não seria necessário chamá-lo com tantos médicos de serviço.

Desliguei a televisão e fui para a cozinha para preparar o pequeno-almoço. Há já algum tempo que não comia nada cozinhado por Leah. Ela não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo mas ainda assim a sua comida era melhor do que a minha. Suspirando em resignação olhei para o ecrã do telemóvel que se acendeu nesse momento. Tinha recebido uma mensagem de Veronica Johnson a confirmar o nosso encontro em Forks.

Não estava nada ansioso por aquele encontro. Sabia que era necessário porque Jay necessitava de uma família que olhasse por ele depois do acidente dos pais adoptivos mas preferia que não fosse eu a pessoa escolhida para o fazer.

Honestamente já tinha pensado várias vezes em dizer a Veronica que não estava disposto a ficar com Jay mesmo que ele fosse meu. Porém isso seria uma cobardia e Jay era apenas uma criança inocente. Por isso, depois do café, e ainda com o estômago a queixar-se por falta de comida, saí de casa para desanuviar as ideias.

Caminhei sem rumo por La Push. Como era sábado e ainda era cedo, não havia muita gente na Reserva. Imaginei vezes sem conta o meu encontro com Veronica e Jay. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como agir perante uma criança que não conhecia e que apesar de não ter culpa de nada, era tão prejudicial à minha família. Queria odiá-lo mas isso também era difícil.

Uma das razões que me levara a não ter ido ver os meus filhos na véspera estava relacionada ao facto de querer evitar ao máximo as perguntas dos gémeos. Estava com medo que eles já soubessem de tudo e me odiassem ainda mais.

O céu escureceu de repente e parei à frente da casa de Seth. Podia bater à porta e ver Isaac e Sarah. Seth com certeza não me impediria de ver as crianças, mas isso significava que podia encontrar Harrison e William. Continuei a andar até sentir um carro parar junto a mim. Reconheci o Toyota Auris azul-escuro imediatamente.

Há cerca de cinco anos atrás Bella comprara um carro a Charlie como presente de aniversário. Os Cullen achavam que Charlie devia usar o seu novo e confortável automóvel nas visitas que lhes fazia ao Canadá para não atrair tantas atenções já que normalmente ele costumava utilizar um dos carros patrulha da polícia de Forks.

Claro que como as visitas de Charlie ao Canadá se resumiam a cerca de duas ou três vezes por ano, no resto do tempo era Sue quem utilizava o carro novo, e eram os seus olhos que eu encarava naquele momento.

Já me tinha perguntado quando é que Sue viria à Reserva falar comigo. Sabia que ela devia ter muitas coisas para me dizer e na verdade estava à espera de represálias. Sue não era mulher de deixar passar aquele tipo de coisa impune e estando a felicidade de Leah envolvida no assunto, eu tinha a certeza que seria um milagre se ela não me tentasse matar. Por essa razão não obedeci quando ela me mandou entrar para o lugar do passageiro.

"Entra no carro Jacob."

"Porquê?"

"Porque precisamos de falar."

"Podemos falar aqui."

"Entra. No. Carro. Agora." Ordenou.

Aquele tom de voz assustou-me ainda mais mas decidi que enfrentar a fúria de Sue Clearwater era inevitável.

Mal entrei no automóvel, Sue arrancou com mais velocidade do que era necessário e comecei a temer pela minha vida. Imaginei que Sue podia levar-me para onde quisesse, matar-me e depois esconder o meu corpo na floresta. Ela conhecia bem os recantos da Reserva e dali a uns anos talvez alguém descobrisse o meu cadáver em decomposição, com sorte trariam uma equipa do CSI pra resolver o meu assassinato e descobriram que a minha sogra me assassinara por eu ter traído a sua filha e tido um filho ilegítimo. Seria um destino trágico digno de um guião de um filme policial.

"Jacob? Estás a ouvir?" A voz de Sue trouxe-me de volta à realidade.

"Eu…" Sue continuou a falar como se eu não tivesse aberto a boca. Tentei procurar no carro um sinal de uma arma mas o seu discurso acabou por me chamar a atenção.

"Quando a Sarah morreu e o Billy ficou preso àquela cadeira de rodas, eu e o Harry jurámos que estaríamos sempre aqui para ti. Tu eras apenas uma criança e tiveste de crescer mais depressa que os outros miúdos da tua idade. Por isso nunca me importei que o Seth te visse como um exemplo a saguir. Confesso que não fiquei propriamente feliz quando soube o que aconteceu contigo e com a Leah. Fiquei preocupada porque a minha filha já tinha sofrido demasiado e não queria que o passado se repetisse. Pensei que ias imprimir e deixá-la como fez o Sam mas com o tempo provaste ser muito melhor do que o Sam Uley em tudo. És um bom alfa e um bom pai. Fizeste a minha filha feliz. Mesmo que não fossem lobos e mesmo sem a reclamação que tens sobre ela, acho que vocês fazem sentido juntos. Vocês são diferentes e ao mesmo tempo parecidos. As vossas personalidades completam-se e consigo ver que ainda se amam. O modo como olhas para a minha filha sempre que estão juntos é o mesmo olhar que o Billy tinha quando via a tua mãe. É por isso que preciso que confesses diante do túmulo do Harry o que te levou a trair a Leah. Tens de explicar porque é que ela não foi suficiente e porque tiveste de arruinar tudo, trocando-a por uma qualquer."

Mal tinha percebido que o automóvel estava parado à frente do cemitério da Reserva. Depois daquele discurso eu não sabia o que dizer. Inicialmente Sue tinha demonstrado muitas reservas em permitir que eu fizesse parte da vida de Leah e dos gémeos. Não me achava responsável o suficiente para assumir a paternidade dos seus netos e queria evitar que Leah passasse pelo mesmo que passara com Sam.

Só cerca de três ou quatro anos depois do nosso casamento é que Sue aceitou que eu era diferente de Sam, que eu não estava com Leah por obrigação e que nós tinhamos algo especial. E agora eu tinha-a desapontado.

"Estou desiludida contigo Jacob. Pensei que eras melhor do que isto." Referiu quase como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos. Eu também estava desiludido comigo mesmo por isso não podia criticá-la.

"Não posso justificar-me perante o Harry. A Leah já deve ter contado tudo o que aconteceu. Não me lembro de nada. Preferia mil vezes que aquela noite não tivesse acontecido. Se pudesse voltar atrás acho que o único momento da minha vida que eu mudava era aquele." Disse eu com sinceridade. "Não há mais nada que eu possa dizer para me desculpar."

Sue olhou para mim com desalento. Provavelmente esperava mais do que aquela desculpa idiota da festa.

"Nesse caso acho que a Leah tomou a decisão certa." Declarou Sue com um suspiro.

"Que decisão?" Perguntei alarmado. "Ela vai exigir o divórcio?"

"Por enquanto isso está fora de questão. Vocês acabaram de pedir um empréstimo ao banco para voltares a comprar a garagem do Melbourne. Se houver divórcio terão demasiadas dívidas para pagar...mas a anulação do vosso casamento pode ser feito recorrendo às leis tribais."

"Anulação?"

"Ela só decidiu isso ontem."

"E porque é que ela não me disse?"

"Porque está a sofrer." Sue deitou-me um olhar zangado. "Porque apesar de tudo ela ainda te ama. Se houvesse outra solução..."

"Se ainda me ama porque é que não luta para manter o nosso casamento? Porque é que decidiu pedir a anulação?"

"Porque a Leah nunca vai ser a segunda escolha de ninguém. O seu orgulho jamais a vai deixar ser humilhada desta maneira."

Fazia sentido. Leah sempre fora orgulhosa. O seu orgulho fora uma medida de protecção que a sua personalidade engendrara para conseguir ultrapassar a dor da rejeição depois de ter sido trocada por Emily.

Suspirei fundo tentando pensar numa maneira de convencer Leah a não anular o nosso casamento. Iria ser preciso um milagre para o conseguir.

"Quando é que ela planeia pedir a anulação?" Perguntei.

"Em breve."

Abri a porta do carro e saí. Sue não me impediu e após uns segundos deixou o cemitério em direcção a Forks. Não havia mais nada para falarmos. O meu cerébro trabalhava a mil à hora. Precisava urgentemente de ordenar os meus pensamentos e de elaborar um plano que me permitisse manter a minha família unida mas nada me ocorria.

Ao chegar a casa os meus sentidos detectaram Leah no nosso quarto. Ignorando as suas ordens para me manter afastado, subi as escadas e encontrei-a sentada na cama. O seu cabelo estava molhado por isso deduzi que tomara banho após a patrulha.

"Onde estiveste?" Perguntou quando me viu entrar.

"Por aí."

Decidi não lhe contar que sabia do seu plano para pedir a anulação do nosso casamento. Isso só iria enfurecê-la e até agora as coisas não pareciam estar a correr mal. Pelo menos ela ainda não começara a gritar como era habitual.

Foi apenas quando ela se levantou que reparei no que usava: uma camisa de noite negra, bastante curta e praticamente transparente.

"Estás à espera de alguém?" Questionei assumindo que ela devia estar novamente a tentar fazer-me ciúmes ou então queria simplesmente atormentar-me.

"Sim. Estava à tua espera." Confessou.

Com agilidade, Leah aproximou-se de mim e pegando na minha mão puxou-me para a cama. De início não reagi. Não fazia ideia do que se estava a passar. Aliás, durante os segundos que Leah levou a tirar a minha roupa, cheguei a pensar que estava a sonhar ou a ter alucinações. Talvez ela tivesse metido alguma coisa no café ou talvez o meu subconsciente estivesse tão cansado que já imaginava coisas.

Mas a minha hesitação foi rapidamente substituída pelo desejo de voltar a estar com Leah daquela maneira. Além disso depois de uma semana de solidão eu estava praticamente a morrer de saudades dela, ou pelo menos do contacto físico entre nós. Para além do mais o facto de ter sido Leah a ter tido aquela iniciativa podia querer dizer que ela mudara de ideias, que me ia perdoar e que desejava a reconciliação. Esse pensamento animou o meu espírito.

Aos avanços arrojados de Leah tentei responder com o máximo de suavidade possível porque se me descontrolasse teríamos de comprar uma nova mobília de quarto. Durante os momentos iniciais Leah deixou-se guiar por isso tentei prolongar ao máximo os meus movimentos lentos e calculados que a deixaram ofegante em menos de cinco minutos. Mas depois ela quis tomar conta da situação, enjaulando-me por baixo dela e não tendo qualquer problema em gritar obscenidades quando estava perto do limite.

No final pude sentir que algo estava diferente, especialmente quando me demorei a beijar a marca que eu mesmo fizera no seu pescoço. Aquela marca parecia subitamente um catalisador das emoções de Leah e dizia-me que apesar de tudo, ela ainda continuava instável e dividida. Porém, entorpecido pelo cansaço e iludido pelo momento, acabei por fechar os olhos enquanto a abraçava com força e depois de nos tapar com o lençol, adormeci.

Foi provavelmente a única vez na semana em que o meu subconsciente conseguiu, de facto, descansar. A minha mente desligou-se do mundo e dormi profundamente durante um par de horas. Quando acordei estava sozinho na cama mas Leah estava na casa de banho. Quando regressou ao quarto ela estava totalmente vestida e ao contrário de mim não ostentava um sorriso.

A minha apreensão regressou em força. Como é que era possível ela ter uma expressão tão dura depois do que tinha acontecido? Especialmente quando fora ela mesma a incentivar-me. Quase parecia que a tinha forçado a dormir comigo.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei vestindo os calções que estavam no chão.

"Óptima." Disse sem me olhar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"

"Não."

Respostas de uma só palavra nunca eram um bom sinal. Aproximando-me dela o máximo permitido, segurei as suas mãos nas minhas e obriguei-a a encarar-me.

"Conheço-te demasiado bem para saber quando me estás a esconder alguma coisa. Diz-me o que se passa." Pedi.

"Passa-se que...isto não devia ter acontecido. Eu devia ter-me controlado melhor."

"O que aconteceu só prova que ainda me amas." Referi. "Prova que no teu íntimo queres dar-me uma segunda oportunidade."

"Não Jacob...prova que sou uma idiota. Prova que estava errada quando pensei que podia fazer isto sem me magoar ainda mais."

"Fazer o quê?" Perguntei confuso. Os olhos de Leah incidiram sobre um monte de objectos que estavam junto à porta do nosso quarto. Reconheci imediatamente as suas malas de viagem. "Para que serve aquilo tudo?"

Intimamente eu sabia que só havia duas respostas possíveis: ou ela ia deixar-me ou estava a exigir que eu saísse de casa. Sue tinha razão. Eu devia ter desconfiado.

"Vou sair da Reserva com os meus filhos." Declarou. "Vou fazer aquilo que devia ter feito depois dos Volturi terem vindo aqui pela primeira vez e que tu arruinaste numa simples noite."

"Deixaste a Reserva na mesma, lembras-te?" Perguntei com azedume. "Fizeste-me acreditar que aquela noite não tinha significado nenhum para ti. Disseste-me na cara que devia ir viver com a Bella."

"Mas o mal já estava feito. Seria capaz de te esquecer se soubesse que me estavas apenas a usar."

"Ninguém te obrigou a regressar." Teimei.

"Disseste que me amavas e eu acreditei em ti..."

"Porque também me amavas!" Gritei exasperado. Discutir com Leah era como andar numa montanha russa. "Ainda não percebeste isso?"

"Percebi que o que houve entre nós foi bom enquanto durou." Murmurou ela olhando para o chão.

"Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós só tem uma única explicação: eu amo-te e tu também me amas."

Leah suspirou.

"Eu sei." Confessou finalmente. "E é por isso que me custa dizer-te adeus."

"Porque é que decidiste sair da Reserva?"

"Porque não vou aguentar ver-te com o rapaz e...se a Milena regressar..."

"Não podes ir. A Lisa anda por aí à espera de ter uma oportunidade para se vingar de nós. Vais colocar a tua vida e a dos nossos filhos em perigo."

"Sou perfeitamente capaz de nos defender."

"Eles são meus filhos e não podem sair da Reserva. O Harrison e o William são protectores da nossa tribo e um deles será o próximo alfa."

"Prefiro que eles deixem de se transformar para poderem levar uma vida normal. Se deixarem de ser lobos podem ir para a Universidade e ter uma vida melhor. O Jay pode ser o próximo alfa, afinal de contas ele também é teu filho."

"Então é essa a tua decisão final?"

"Sim."

"Então o que merda foi isto?" Apontei para a cama desfeita atrás de mim. "Uma última vez para recordar? Um relapso? Uma forma de me castigar? Não podes fazer-me isto! Não depois de tudo o que passámos para ficarmos juntos."

Subitamente Leah começou a chorar em silêncio.

"Quando eu era pequena o meu pai dizia-me que chorar fazia bem à alma, que expulsava as tristezas...mas a verdade é que em toda a minha vida, isso nunca resultou. Ao que parece o universo odeia-me e a minha felicidade é sempre temporária. Estou farta disto Jacob. Estou farta de ver os outros terem um futuro feliz enquanto o meu são sempre incertezas..."

"Isso quer dizer que nunca acredistaste verdadeiramente em mim e no que eu sinto por ti." Constatei com tristeza.

"Acreditei enquanto pude. Agora tenho de me render às evidências."

Quando Leah me forçou a largá-la senti o meu mundo a desmoronar. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto eu a amava, não fazia ideia de que eu morreria sem ela, não fazia ideia de que eu preferia que ela me odiasse do que vê-la ir-se embora com os nossos filhos.

"Lamento muito Leah."

"Eu também..."

"Espero que um dia me perdoes por isto..."

Leah limpou as lágrimas e pegou nas malas mas antes que pudesse colocar um pé fora do quarto decidi que tinha mesmo de agir. Não havia tempo para heistações. Se queria mantê-la ali teria de fazer algo bastante arrojado e que provavelmente me iria prejudicar ainda mais.

"Proibo-te de saíres desta casa." A autoridade de alfa na minha voz fez Leah largar as malas e ficar imóvel. "Estás proibida de deixar a Reserva com os nossos filhos seja para onde for."

"O que é que disseste?" A voz de Leah saiu num tom áspero.

"Não me deste outra opção." Referi procurando o resto da minha roupa.

"Como te atreves a dar-me um comando alfa?" Gritou.

"Não foi uma desisão fácil. Acredita que preferia não o fazer mas não posso deixar que te vás embora." Gritei de volta.

"És um desgraçado, traidor, filho da mãe, estúpido e egoísta!" Leah atirou-se contra mim mas consegui segurar os seus pulsos para evitar ser atingido.

Aquela reacção era perfeitamente normal. Raramente usava comandos alfa e mesmo quando o fizera fora sempre com o intuito de proteger alguém, agora porém estava a fazê-lo por puro egoísmo.

"Se não fosses tão teimosa não teria usado um comando alfa. Por isso pára de gritar e ouve-me!" Ordenei.

Ela parou de me tentar bater e depois de me empurrar começou a desfazer as malas, rasgando algumas roupas no processo. Eu sabia que a vontade dela era continuar a atacar-me.

"Tens toda a razão em me odiar e em estar zangada comigo...Mas não vai mudar a minha decisão." Disse eu. "Prometi que ia resolver isto e que não ia perder a minha família e não posso fazer isso se saires da Reserva com os nossos filhos."

"Não te vou perdoar Jacob. Não quero saber os teus motivos. Nunca te vou perdoar por me obrigares a ficar aqui contra a minha vontade."

"Um dia vais entender que tudo o que fiz...foi por nós. Foi por te amar."

"Vai sonhando." Ela atirou-me uma mala à cara e fechou-se na casa de banho. Eu suspirei resignado.

"Quando eu chegar é bom que estejas em casa porque temos muita coisa para falar."

"Isso é uma ordem?" Perguntou abrindo a porta por um segundo para me enfrentar.

"Sim."

"Cretino!" Disse ela fechando novamente a porta com tanta força que as paredes da casa tremeram.

Leah continuou a chamar-me todos os insultos que conhecia, por isso decidi sair. Tinha de ir a Forks para me encontrar com Veronica Johnson embora não tivesse grande vontade de a ver ou sequer de conhecer o filho de Milena. Porém ficar ali à espera que Leah se acalmasse não ia adiantar muito e uma vez que ela não podia sair de casa devido ao comando alfa, podia ir mais descansado sabendo que ela estaria ali quando regressasse.

O pequeno café estava praticamente deserto quando entrei. Cinco cafés e duas fatias de tarde de morango depois, vi Veronica entrar acompanhada de um jovem rapaz. Ela sorriu ao ver que eu já ali estava pois provavelmente pensara que eu desmarcaria ao último minuto.

O rapaz que se sentou à minha frente segundos depois não era muito diferente do rapaz que eu vira na fotografia que Veronica me tinha mostrado. Tinha o cabelo um pouco mais comprido e estava ligeiramente mais magro mas os seus traços eram definitivamente nativo-americanos excepto a cor dos seus olhos. O verde esmeralda dos olhos de Jay fazia-me lembrar Milena.

"Jay, este é Jacob Black, ele…"

"Estou contente por te conhecer." Apressei-me a dizer temendo que Veronica dissesse a Jay que eu era pai dele. Eu não estava preparado para assumir essa responsabilidade. O rapaz apertou a minha mão mas permaneceu calado.

"Jay…há pouco disseste que estavas com fome. Podes ir pedir o quiseres." Sugeriu Veronica com um sorriso.

Jay acenou e dirigiu-se ao balcão deixando-nos a sós.

"Ele ainda não sabe, pois não?" Indaguei.

"Não. Mas talvez sejam horas de saber."

"Você disse que isso ficava ao meu critério." Relembrei.

"Ele tem estado deprimido. Penso que seria bom se soubesse que tem uma família pronta para o receber."

"Quanto a isso…não sei se é a altura ideal para o acolher na Reserva."

"Ele precisa de alguém. As coisas não têm sido fáceis para o Jay."

"Nem para mim, senhora Johnson." Retorqui. "Há uma semana que a minha mulher mal me fala. Compreendo a sua preocupação pelo Jay, mas eu também estou preocupado com a minha família."

"O Jay também é da sua família, senhor Black." Apontou com firmeza.

"Eu já tinha uma família antes de saber que ele existia. Ainda não disse nada aos meus filhos e não planeio dizer a não ser que seja totalmente necessário."

"Estou a ver que continua com dúvidas. Talvez fosse bom se passasse algum tempo com ele. Para se conhecerem melhor."

Aquela sugestão não me agradava pois implicava que eu ficasse a sós com um rapaz que eu mal conhecia.

"E o que lhe digo?"

"Isso fica ao seu critério mas a verdade seria uma boa opção."

Eu pensava precisamente o contrário. A verdade não era de todo agradável. Que rapaz de doze anos gostaria de saber que tinha sido o resultado de uma noite de bebedeira?

"Vou tratar de uns assuntos a Seattle. Estarei de volta daqui a duas horas."

Apesar de ser fácil para mim lidar com crianças, esta situação era diferente. Ainda que Jay pudesse ser meu filho era difícil vê-lo como tal. Eu tinha estado presente no nascimento dos meus filhos. Lembrava-me bastante bem de todos os detalhes desses dias.

Lembrava-me do dia em que Leah deu à luz o nosso primeiro filho. Lembrava-me do orgulho que senti ao pegar Harrison ao colo pela primeira vez. Lembrava-me do choque quando Carlisle avisou que afinal Leah ia ter gémeos. Lembrava-me do medo quando vi William e Harrison nos berços e soube que Leah podia não acordar do coma.

Quase sete anos depois nasceu Isaac. O seu nascimento ocorreu na mansão dos Cullen e lembrava-me perfeitamente dos gritos de dor de Leah. Quando o nosso terceiro rapaz nasceu fomos obrigados a mudar a nossa escolha do seu nome pois inicialmente Isaac ia chamar-se Sarah. Com três rapazes pensámos que a nossa família estava completa mas menos de um ano depois tivemos a oportunidade de usar o nome de Sarah para a nossa filha que nascera numa tarde chuvosa de Setembro.

Eu sabia tudo sobre os meus filhos. Quando tinham começado a andar, as suas primeiras palavras, as suas tentativas de chamar a nossa atenção, as suas birras, as suas comidas preferidas. De Jay sabia apenas que tinha passado por um momento trágico com a morte dos pais adoptivos e nada mais.

Depois de Veronica ter saído demorei algum tempo até decidir o que fazer com Jay. Ele não parecia muito sociável mas isso era normal uma vez que tinha sido deixado com um completo desconhecido.

"Vai levar-me à Reserva?" Perguntou ele quando entrámos no carro.

"Queres ir lá?"

"Sim. A Veronica disse-me que é um local que parece…mágico."

Mal sabia Veronica que as suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Nunca estive numa Reserva." Acrescentou Jay.

_Óptimo._ Pensei. Agora ia ter de levar Jay a La Push e correr o risco de toda a gente descobrir a verdade. Pior ainda, Leah iria ver-me com Jay.

"Já terminaste as aulas?"

Jay acenou afirmativamente.

"E então?"

"Vou ter de repetir o ano. A Reserva fica muito longe?"

Compreendi naquele momento que Jay não parecia estar muito à-vontade dentro do carro. Depois lembrei-me que os pais dele tinham morrido num acidente de automóvel. Nunca me tinha passado pela cabeça perguntar se Jay também ia no automóvel no dia do acidente mas a resposta parecia óbvia.

"Lamento muito pelos teus pais." Disse enquanto ele se encolhia no banco ao meu lado. "A minha mãe também morreu num acidente. Foi o pior dia da minha vida."

"Eles não eram meus pais verdadeiros mas…sinto muito a falta deles."

"Tinhas muitos amigos em Carson City?"

"Sim."

"Ainda falas com eles?"

"Às vezes…"

"E no Instituto?"

"Não gosto de estar lá."

"Porquê? Tratam-te mal?"

"Alguns rapazes fazem piadas sobre mim. Dizem que sou um gringo…que deviam enviar-me de regresso ao México."

"Não és um gringo. És um nativo-americano. Se eles não sabem a diferença então são uns idiotas."

"Posso ficar na Reserva?"

Não respondi à pergunta de Jay porque nesse momento o meu telemóvel começou a tocar. No ecrã surgiu o nome de Rachel por isso atendi.

"O que foi Rach?"

_Jake…Tens de vir depressa. Houve um ataque._

"Como? Um ataque? A quem?" A adrenalina começou a surgir em força e apertei o volante com força.

_A Lisa voltou. _

"Estão todos bem?" Perguntei tentando não soar demasiado preocupado para não assustar Jay.

_A Lisa atacou a Ella._

"A Ella?"

A filha de Sam fora atacada. Sam deveria estar louco de fúria. Provavelmente não descansaria até apanhar Lisa.

"Como é que ela está?" Tentei saber.

_Acho que ainda está em choque. A Ella foi salva pelos gémeos. O William está bem, sofreu algumas escoriações mas nada de muito grave…mas o Harrison…_

"O que se passa com o Harry?"

_Ele está mal…O Seth já foi para a casa do Sam para o ver. Segundo percebi, não sabem se ele consegue sobreviver. Lamento muito Jake._


	17. Fim da Linha

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**17. Fim da Linha**

Foi no momento em que a minha irmã me disse que Harry estava entre a vida e a morte que percebi que o legado que deixava aos meus filhos era demasiado pesado. Carregando no acelerador, fiz os três quilómetros entre Forks e La Push em pouco menos de três minutos. Jay ficou tão assustado com a minha condução que quando lhe disse que o ia deixar com Rachel, ele quase me agradeceu.

"Podes ficar com o Jay enquanto vou a casa do Sam?" Perguntei à minha irmã quando chegámos a sua casa.

"Claro. Mas não sei se deves ir…"

"Ele é meu filho Rach!"

"O Charlie e a Sue levaram o pai. A alcateia em peso está lá…E…podes perder o controlo." Rachel baixou a voz.

"Não posso ficar aqui enquanto o Harry…" Não quis continuar aquela frase porque não conseguia assimilar a ideia de que o meu filho poderia morrer a qualquer altura.

Liguei o motor e conduzi em direcção à casa de Sam. Rachel tinha razão. Estava uma multidão à sua porta. Vi Charlie, Sue, o meu pai, e muitos membros da alcateia. Assim que saí do carro, Embry e Jared vieram ter comigo.

"Onde está o Harry?" Questionei.

"Lá dentro." Respondeu Embry.

"O Seth está a fazer o melhor que pode." Adicionou Jared.

"Quero vê-lo." Exigi.

"Não é boa ideia." Disse Sam surgindo à porta. "Não estou a proibir-te de veres o Harry, só quero manter toda a gente segura."

"Então deixa-me ver o meu filho." Insisti. "Tenho esse direito."

Sam acenou mas antes que eu pudesse entrar ele segurou-me o braço.

"Não estás preparado para o que vais ver." Sublinhou. "Nenhum pai devia ver o seu filho naquele estado. Espero que estejas ciente do que estás a fazer."

Eu estava habituado a ferimentos. Aliás, ficar ferido com gravidade fora uma das minhas especialidades no passado. Primeiro ficara com metade do corpo esmagado quando tentara salvar Leah de um vampiro recém-nascido, depois fora torturado por Jane nas masmorras de Volterra. Porém sofrer esses ferimentos era diferente de ver alguém que eu amava na mesma situação.

"Estou ciente disso." Afirmei.

Duvidei das minhas palavras assim que entrei e fui recebido pelo forte odor a sangue. Vi de relance Emily com a filha na cozinha. Ella parecia bastante afectada pelo que acontecera. Havia marcas de lágrimas na sua face e parecia estar prestes a vomitar o chá que a mãe provavelmente a obrigara a beber para se acalmar.

Sem lhes dirigir palavra segui por um curto corredor até ao quarto mais próximo. A porta estava aberta e no interior Seth debruçava-se sobre o corpo de Harry, que estava na cama. Havia manchas de sangue no chão, nos lençóis brancos e nas roupas de Seth. O odor metalizado era agora mais forte e começava a dar-me vómitos.

"A Lisa esmagou oitenta por cento dos ossos do Harry." Disse Seth quando percebeu a minha presença. "Os seus órgãos vitais foram afectados. O coração já falhou duas vezes mas consegui reanimá-lo. Se conseguir parar as hemorragias internas acho que ele poderá sobreviver."

Não parecia ser um bom cenário. Tentei entrar totalmente no quarto mas Seth impediu-me.

"Acho melhor esperares lá fora. Ainda não terminei."

"Quero ficar com o Harry."

Olhando por cima do ombro de Seth fui atingido por uma onda de náuseas que me inundaram quando entendi o que o meu irmão de alcateia queria de facto dizer. O peito de Harry estava aberto. Conseguia ver as costelas expostas e Seth a tentar parar a hemorragia interna.

Deixei de respirar por uns segundos. O sangue que continuava a sair do seu corpo era tanto que eu estimava que dali a uns minutos ele estaria morto.

"Jake...É melhor saíres."

Seth tinha razão. Senti uma mão puxar-me para fora do quarto e não ofereci qualquer resistência. Pouco depois estava frente a frente com Sam. As minhas pernas tremiam e sentia-me fraco. Sentia um medo avassalador pela vida de Harrison e sentia-me culpado por não ter estado ao seu lado quando ele precisara.

"Jake…Respira fundo e bebe isto."

Aceitei o copo de água das mãos de Sam e bebi-a toda de uma vez. Porém apenas água não era o suficiente para me acalmar.

Sam empurrou-me para dentro de um quarto decorado com cortinas lilás e verdes, que devia ser de Ella. Na cama pude reconhecer William que estava inconsciente.

"Tivemos de o sedar. Quando viu o estado do irmão ficámos com medo que ele se transformasse e atacasse alguém sem querer. Fora alguns cortes e o pulso partido ele está óptimo e estará recuperado assim que o efeito do sedativo passar."

Comparado com o irmão, William estava realmente em muito bom estado. Tinha uma ligadura no pulso esquerdo e outra no braço junto ao ombro direito mas as restantes feridas já tinham começado a sarar.

"Como é que isto aconteceu?" Interroguei.

"A culpa foi minha."

Olhei admirado para Sam que manteve um ar sério.

"Os teus filhos salvaram a Ella de uma morte certa." Continuou. "Aparentemente a Lisa conseguiu iludir novamente as nossas patrulhas e devia saber que a Ella estava com o namorado na floresta…desprotegida."

"Ela fugiu?"

"Sim, depois do ataque. O Josh e um grupo de sete lobos estão a persegui-la mas penso que não devem conseguir apanhá-la. O poder da Lisa dá-lhe uma vantagem."

"Quem trouxe o Harry para aqui?"

"Eu. Era o local mais próximo. Quando percebemos o que estava a acontecer os gémeos já estavam a enfrentá-la. Os teus filhos foram bastante corajosos."

"Obrigado."

"O Harry é um rapaz forte. Vai conseguir sobreviver. Tenho a certeza."

"Isto não devia ter acontecido. Eu devia ter estado aqui para o proteger."

"A culpa não foi tua. Ninguém podia adivinhar que isto ia acontecer. Além disso, se há alguém que mereça ser culpado, sou eu. Devia ter proibido a Ella de sair de casa."

Apesar das palavras de Sam, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que a culpa era minha. Se não tivesse dado um comando alfa a Leah talvez isto não tivesse acontecido e Harry estivesse a salvo. Se não tivesse ido encontrar-me com Veronica e Jay, o meu filho não estaria a sofrer.

"Jake… Tens de te aguentar. A tua família precisa de ti."

"Eu sei."

Eu queria demonstrar força e confiança mas naquele momento só me apetecia chorar e implorar que o meu filho sobrevivesse. Harry era demasiado jovem para morrer. Ainda mal tinha começado a sua vida.

"Preciso de ir ver o Harry." Anunciei.

"Não…Precisas de ficar aqui com o Will. Se ele acordar vai querer ver-te. Além disso o Seth está a controlar tudo."

"E se ele morrer?" Perguntei. A minha voz fraquejou naquele momento e lentamente começaram a surgir as lágrimas que eu tanto tentava evitar. Preferia mil vezes que fosse eu a estar a esvair-me em sangue em casa de Sam do que um dos meus filhos.

"Ele não vai morrer."

"Temos de tratar da Lisa de uma vez." Avisei limpando as lágrimas.

"Concordo. Acho que somos capazes de a apanhar mas talvez fosse boa ideia pedir aos Cullen que nos ajudem. Sabes quando é que eles vão regressar?"

"A Alice disse que vinham em breve mas não sei bem o que ela entende por 'breve'."

"Jacob." Seth chamou-me.

Sam e eu saímos do quarto onde William dormia e encontrámos Seth no corredor.

"Consegui parar a hemorragia mas ele perdeu demasiado sangue. Vou precisar de um dador. O teu sangue é do mesmo tipo que o dele."

Acenei em concordância. Poucos segundos depois Seth estava a preparar tudo para uma transfusão directa. Harry permanecia imóvel deitado sobre lençóis brancos que se tinham tornado rubros. Por agora Seth não arriscava movê-lo, nem mesmo para retirar os lençóis ensanguentados, com receio de que a hemorragia voltasse.

"Ele vai ficar bem, certo?" Perguntei.

"Ainda é cedo para saber. Ele perdeu muito sangue e teve duas paragens cardíacas. O seu cérebro esteve privado de oxigénio durante alguns minutos, por isso não sei. Se ele conseguir sobreviver esta noite, penso que tem boas hipóteses."

"Mas o meu sangue vai ajudar, não vai?"

"Espero que sim."

"Se precisares de mais dadores, toda a gente se ofereceu." Disse Sam.

"Mais tarde devo precisar. Diz ao Justin e ao Collin para não se irem embora."

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"O tipo de sangue deles é o mesmo e tu só vais poder dar mais sangue daqui a umas horas." Explicou Seth.

"Mas estou óptimo. Posso dar mais…"

"Jake…Se queres ajudar o Harry tens de fazer o que eu digo. Não me serves para nada se ficares inconsciente por falta de forças."

"Eu vou assegurar a tua patrulha." Anunciou Sam. "O Embry vai substituir o Seth e o Brady já se ofereceu para fazer o turno da Leah."

Pouco depois de Seth retirar a agulha do meu braço senti algumas tonturas e Sam mandou Emily trazer-me alguma comida.

"Como está a Ella?" Questionei tentando manter o muffin de canela que tinha comido no estômago.

"Ainda está bastante assustada e confusa." Confessou Emily. "Já lhe expliquei as lendas mas ela ainda está um pouco…relutante em aceitar."

"Ela viu os gémeos transformados em lobos e assistiu à luta entre eles e a Lisa…é normal estar assustada." Referiu Sam para tentar acalmar Emily. "Depois de um bom descanso, acho que vai acabar por entender."

Alguns minutos depois Sam reuniu a alcateia no exterior da sua casa e anunciou que o estado de Harry era grave mas estável. Ouvi muitos suspiros de alívio. Sam reorganizou rapidamente os horários das patrulhas e todos se ofereceram para fazer horas extra no caso de ser necessário. No meu intímo fiquei bastante grato a todos os meus irmãos de alcateia pelo modo como estavam a tentar ajudar.

Seth ficou no quarto apenas mais alguns segundos e após ter reunido todos os seus instrumentos avisou que ia a casa ver como estavam Isaac e Sarah pois tinha-os deixado com Meredith Cameron, a irmã mais nova de Jared.

Quando finalmente fiquei a sós com Harry, ajoelhei-me junto à cabeceira da cama e comecei a chorar. Não sei quanto tempo lá fiquei porque quando acordei estava em casa. Seth estava no quarto comigo e abanou a cabeça quando viu que eu estava acordado.

"O que aconteceu? Como é que…?"

"Trouxe-te para casa para descansares." Interrompeu-me.

"E o Harry?"

Tentei levantar-me mas uma horrível dor de cabeça fez-me voltar a deitar.

"Está estável por agora."

"Quanto tempo estive inconsciente?"

"Cerca de quarenta minutos. Estavas cansado e tinhas acabado de dar sangue, por isso o que aconteceu foi perfeitamente normal."

Fiquei em silêncio durante uns segundos tentando organizar os meus pensamentos. Naquele momento, por mais que me apetecesse organizar uma perseguição para eliminar Lisa por ter ousado tocar nos meus filhos, a minha única preocupação era manter-me ao lado de Harry no caso de ser necessário ajudá-lo novamente.

"Isto não pode voltar a acontecer." Avisou Seth.

"Estás a falar do quê?"

"Do comando alfa." Declarou. "O comando que deste à Leah. Ela tentou lutar contra as tuas ordens até à exaustão."

"Ela não me deu outra opção. Ia sair da Reserva."

"Pensei que ias resolver a situação."

"Já falei com a Alice mas ela ainda não conseguiu nada. A Milena desapareceu da face da terra."

"Não posso continuar a adiar a anulação do vosso casamento. Não me agrada saber que os meus sobrinhos vão sofrer com tudo isto mas faço tudo pela minha irmã. Se ela quer o casamento anulado vou ter de falar com o velho Quil."

"Pelo menos espera até o Harry melhorar."

Seth anuiu.

"Onde está a Leah?" Indaguei.

"Com o Harry. Ainda não saiu do lado dele desde que chegámos."

Lentamente levantei-me e fiquei sentado na cama, com a cabeça caída sobre as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos.

"Não me parece que seja sensato falar com ela hoje." Referiu Seth. "A Leah não está satisfeita com as tuas últimas decisões e…depois do que aconteceu com o Harry não quero que vocês voltem a discutir."

"Eu também não quero discutir." Confessei.

Porém, no fundo eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Leah e eu iriamos acabar por voltar a discutir e não ia ser nada agradável. Leah devia estar desiludida comigo quase tanto quanto eu estava.

"Óptimo. Nesse caso talvez seja melhor avisar-te que a mulher dos Serviços Sociais acabou de chegar."

"Merda."

Tinha-me esquecido por completo que Veronica tinha combinado ir buscar Jay a Forks depois de duas horas. As duas horas ainda não tinham terminado mas provavelmente Veronica queria certificar-se de que eu conseguia lidar com o rapaz e chegara mais cedo do que o previsto. Porém eu deixara-o ao cuidado de Rachel e nem sequer me preocupara mais. Com tudo o que estava a acontecer Jay era o menor dos meus problemas naquele momento.

"Tem alguma ideia do que acabou de fazer?" Perguntou Veronica quando lhe abri a porta.

"Não sei do que está a falar." Respondi.

"Não lhe dei autorização para trazer o Jay para a Reserva. O acordo era ficarem em Forks e passar algum tempo com ele para se conhecerem melhor."

"Houve uma emergência."

"Não me interessa o que aconteceu. Você praticamente raptou uma criança. Se o juiz souber disto duvido que lhe entregue a tutela do Jay e ele terá de ficar no Instituto."

"Está a exagerar. Não raptei ninguém e na verdade nem sequer acho que é boa ideia ficar com a tutela dele."

"Onde é que ele está?"

"Com a minha irmã."

"A sua irmã? Meu Deus…Como pode ser tão irresponsável?"

"Ele está óptimo. Já liguei à Rachel, ela está a caminho."

"Esperava mais de si. Quando o conheci e soube que tinha mais filhos pensei que isso seria bom para o Jay. Pensei que ter irmãos fosse uma boa experiência para ele, mas agora já não tenho tanta certeza. Você não sabe claramente tomar conta de uma criança."

Veronica deitou-me um olhar reprovador que se intensificou quando Rachel e Jay chegaram. Sem perder tempo Veronica puxou Jay em direcção ao Mini Cooper estacionado à nossa frente.

"Acho que isto não está a resultar. Talvez seja melhor esperarmos mais algum tempo." Disse ela.

"Vamos embora?" Perguntou Jay parecendo confuso e triste.

Senti-me culpado novamente. Era óbvio que Jay não estava feliz por voltar ao Instituto. Ele próprio já me tinha dito que não gostava de lá estar porque era discriminado devido às suas origens. Outros rapazes chamavam-no de mexicano só para o atormentar ainda mais.

Parte de mim não se importava de tomar conta dele. Jay já sofrera bastante e eu identificava-me com ele porque também tinha perdido a minha mãe daquela maneira. No fundo, se ele fosse meu filho, merecia estar ali tanto quanto os outros e eu estaria a ser injusto se simplesmente o mandasse embora.

A outra parte de mim, a parte egoísta, queria que Jay desaparecesse de La Push e nunca mais voltasse. Ele era a causa de todos os meus problemas e se ele se fosse embora talvez Leah me perdoasse um dia. Além disso Harrison precisava de mim e eu não ia voltar a desiludir o meu filho por Jay ou por quem quer que fosse.

"Neste momento a Reserva não é o local apropriado para ti." Disse eu tentando evitar olhar para os seus olhos verdes. Aquilo não era totalmente mentira. Se ele ficasse ali, a vida de Jay estaria em perigo enquanto Lisa andasse à solta e em busca de vingança.

"Jake…" Murmurou a minha irmã antes de regressar a casa. "Lembra-te do que o pai disse."

Ela referia-se ao facto da possibilidade de Jay vir a ser um protector de La Push, mais um lobo para a nossa alcateia.

Não lhe respondi. Talvez fosse melhor se ele não ficasse connosco. Assim não teria de se transformar e poderia viver normalmente.

"Não quero ir." Declarou Jay. "Por favor…Não quero ir para o Instituto. Odeio estar lá."

"Lamento Jay, mas não podes ficar." Avisou Veronica.

"Porque não? Disseram que eu ia ter uma nova família. Disseram que eu ia deixar o Instituto em breve. Eu não tenho amigos lá...Não quero viver num sítio que eu odeio. Prefiro estar aqui."

"Eu estava enganada quando pensei que estas pessoas podiam tomar conta de ti."

"Senhor Black...Por favor deixe-me ficar." Implorou Jay.

Foi nesse momento que vacilei. Era demasiado injusto da minha parte mandar Jay embora sem pelo menos lhe dar uma razão aceitável para o que estava a fazer.

"Lamento mas se ficares não vou conseguir ser quem tu queres que eu seja. Gostava que pudesses ficar mas..."

"Então não me mande de volta para lá!" Insistiu. "Por favor, eu faço tudo o que quiser. Ninguém precisa de saber que eu sou seu filho. Não digo a ninguém."

Eu não fazia ideia de que Jay já tinha percebido tudo. Também não era necessário ser um génio para entender o que se passava e Jay já não era uma criança.

"Se as coisas fossem diferentes, acredita que jamais te mandaria embora."

Jay começou a chorar e isso fez-me sentir bastante arrependido. Não bastava saber que tinha sido uma criança indesejada como estava a ser rejeitado pelo próprio pai. Realmente hoje eu estava a exceder-me em acções deploráveis e cobardes.

"Talvez...eu possa telefonar um dia destes e..."

"Não me parece." Assegurou Veronica. "A tutela do Jay não é um projecto que possa ser retomado quando você decidir que está pronto para uma nova tentativa. O futuro dele depende de uma decisão que tem de ser feita com consciência e com vontade. Se não está pronto agora, não vai estar pronto daqui a uns dias ou a umas semanas. O Jay precisa de estabilidade."

Veronica não me deixou dizer mais nada. Entrou no seu carro e acelerou, deixando apenas pó e culpa no ar. Se Harrison não tivesse sido atacado por Lisa talvez eu tivesse lutado um pouco por manter Jay na Reserva mas a situação estava demasiado caótica.

Mais de metade da alcateia continuava atrás de Lisa. Segundo o que Seth me contara ninguém aceitara desistir da perseguição e, liderados por Josh, continuavam a seguir os rastos de Lisa no estado do Montana. Sam mantinha as patrulhas, estando disposto a fazer turnos duplos para que eu, Leah e Seth pudéssemos garantir a recuperação de Harry.

Ella estava em choque. A filha de Sam assistira a uma luta feroz entre Harry e William contra a vampira psicótica que tentara atacá-la e ainda não conseguira entender exactamente como é que os primos se tinham transformado em lobos gigantes.

Leah estava zangada por causa do comando alfa que eu lhe impusera e desiludida por nenhum de nós ter conseguido auxiliar os gémeos quando eles mais tinham precisado. Além disso continuava a insistir numa anulação do nosso casamento, à maneira tribal, porque já não confiava em mim.

Talvez o adjectivo 'caótico' fosse apenas um eufemismo para caracterizar aquele momento, especialmente depois de Veronica ter levado Jay de regresso a Carson City e de eu estar frente a frente com Leah, que finalmente saíra do quarto dos gémeos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Um pedido de desculpas parecia-me algo de pouco valor depois do que eu tinha feito e implorar por perdão não adiantaria de nada. Leah aproximou-se de mim e levantando o braço fez colidir a mão com o meu rosto. A dor física não se comparava à dor emocional por isso não reagi.

"Parabéns." Disse ela com frieza. "Se o Harry morrer vais poder substituí-lo pelo teu filho bastardo."

Fiquei paralisado com aquelas palavras. Como se eu já não sentisse suficientemente culpado por não ter conseguido ajudar Harry e Will enquanto lutavam, Leah ainda tinha o descaramento de me acusar de favoritismo.

"Se ele vier para a Reserva é melhor que arranjes outro sítio onde ficar. Não te preocupes com os meus filhos. Eu tomo conta de tudo. Na verdade...não apareças à minha frente ou juro que te mato."

Leah virou-me as costas, certamente para eu não ver que ela chorava. Nesse momento William surgiu nas escadas. Pela expressão do seu rosto percebi que ele tinha ouvido tudo.

"É verdade?" Perguntou. "É verdade que o rapaz que estava lá fora é teu filho?"

Como se não bastasse ter de enfrentar Leah.

"Eu posso explicar." Tentei.

"Traíste a mãe?"

"Eu disse que podia explicar."

"Acho que já sou crescido o suficiente para perceber o que aconteceu mas obrigado na mesma." William usou o mesmo tom glaciar de Leah.

"Não sei se sou o pai dele e neste momento não me interessa. Tudo o que me interessa é saber se o teu irmão vai ficar bem."

"Estavas com ele quando aquela psicótica nos atacou, não estavas?"

"Pensei que a Reserva estava bem protegida."

"Aparentemente não estava."

"William..."

"Esquece. Guarda as tuas desculpas para outra pessoa. Não estou interessado."

William saiu de casa, batendo com a porta. Mal dei um passo para o seguir Seth impediu-me.

"Eu vou. Não me parece que ele te queira ver neste momento Jake."

Aceitei a sugestão porque sabia que se fosse atrás de Will só iria piorar a situação. William possuía o temperamento instável de Leah.

"Podes ir-te embora quando quiseres." Disse Leah depois de ficarmos sozinhos. "Tive a liberdade de fazer as tuas malas."

"E queres que vá viver onde? Na rua?"

"Não me interessa. Não quero que fiques aqui."

"O Harry pode precisar de mais transfusões de sangue."

"O Justin e o Collin já se ofereceram para serem dadores."

"Mas eu é que sou o pai dele."

"Acontece que ultimamente és o pai de demasiadas pessoas..." Referiu com sarcasmo. "E antes de te ires embora retira o comando alfa."

"Não vou a lado algum e podes sair de casa quando e para onde quiseres mas não podes deixar a Reserva. É uma ordem e não vou retirá-la."

Leah era teimosa mas eu também. Se ela me podia impedir de ficar ali com Harrison, então eu também tinha o direito de lhe negar algumas vontades. Restava saber qual dos dois perderia o controlo primeiro.

xxxxxxxxxx

Mantive-me firme durante os dois dias seguintes ao ataque feito por Lisa. A alcateia continuava a seguir rastos, agora espalhados por mais do que um estado. Durante esse tempo Harrison necessitou de mais sangue. As transfusões de Justin e Collin não foram suficientes por isso Leah foi obrigada a aceitar a minha presença.

Porém agora que o estado de Harry tinha finalmente melhorado, Seth anunciara que já não necessitava de mim e Leah começou novamente a exigir que eu saísse de casa. Apesar de eu odiar passar as noites no sofá, não estava muito disposto a deixá-lo até porque não tinha para onde ir.

Leah sugerira que eu regressasse a casa do meu pai que vivia sozinho desde que a minha irmã Rachel e a família se tinham mudado após o nascimento de Deborah mas se eu aceitasse regressar a casa do meu pai mais valia gritar a plenos pulmões que tinha sido infiel e que o meu casamento estava terminado e eu não estava preparado para isso.

Leah e William evitavam-me como se eu fosse um doente com lepra e Seth aconselhara-me a fazer a vontade à irmã porque ela andava sob demasiada pressão e podia acabar por se descontrolar. Assim acabei por me mudar para a minha garagem recentemente comprada que ficava a menos de um quilómetro da nossa casa e que necessitava urgentemente de obras de reparação.

Felizmente nessa manhã recebi um curto telefonema de Alice a dizer que os Cullen planeavam vir para Forks dali a quatro ou cinco dias. Isso significa que Carlisle poderia finalmente fazer um teste de ADN para confirmar se eu era ou não o pai de Jay. O problema era convencer Veronica a trazer Jay a La Push de novo.

Tentei manter-me ocupado durante a manhã, trabalhando na antiga carrinha de Bella que eu deveria reparar para oferecer aos meus filhos mas era quase impossível uma vez que a única coisa que de momento me interessava era arranjar uma solução para os meus problemas. Resignado ao falhanço, coloquei as ferramentas no velho balcão e fechei o motor da carrinha a tempo de ver Quil chegar.

"Imaginei que ias estar aqui." Disse ele. "Já soube o que aconteceu."

Olhei para ele sem saber o que dizer.

"Quando é que chesgaste?"

"Há umas horas."

Quil estivera em Berkeley durante uma semana e meia com Claire. Após termos percebido as intenções de Lisa, Quil ficara extremamente preocupado por Claire estar sozinha na Universidade onde poderia ser atacada facilmente. Uma vez que a preocupação com a segurança da sua impressão não permitia que Quil estivesse cem por centro atento, decidi autorizar a sua saída de La Push para ir buscar Claire porém a jovem rapariga recusara regressar sem fazer os exames finais para os quais estava a estudar há mais de um mês. Como não a podia simplesmente deixar desprotegida, Quil acabou por ter de ficar também. Os pais de Claire não tinham aprovado a estadia de Quil em Berkeley mas no fim Emily conseguiu convencê-los que era a melhor solução para garantir a segurança da filha.

"Lamento muito não ter estado aqui para vos ajudar. Se pudesse trocar de lugar com o Harry..."

"Esquece isso Quil."

"Estive em tua casa."

"Aparentemente já não é a minha casa." Apontei para as minhas malas no chão.

"A Leah não vai ficar zangada para sempre."

"Isso é o que tu pensas."

"Assim que o Harry recuperar aposto que ela te perdoa."

"_Se_ o Harry recuperar. E mesmo assim duvido."

"O Seth disse que ele está melhor. Os ferimentos exteriores já começaram a cicatrizar e a hemorragia interna não deve voltar a ser um problema. Não te esqueças que o Harry é um lobo puro, o que faz com que seja mais forte e resistente do que nós."

"Mas continua inconsciente há dois dias."

"O pior já passou Jake. Ele há-de acordar."

"Quase o perdi." Disse num murmúrio. "Não fazes ideia de como me senti. Isto podia ter sido evitado se eu não tivesse saído da Reserva para ir..."

"Não adianta de nada sentires-te culpado. Eu também me senti assim quando os meus pais morreram e tu disseste-me o mesmo. E o rapaz também não tem culpa."

"Já sabes do Jay?"

"Falei com o Billy. Ele contou-me tudo."

"Se vais começar com os sermões esquece. Já ouvi o do meu pai, das minhas irmãs, da Sue, da Leah, do Seth e até do Will."

"Não me parece que eu esteja qualificado para te dar um sermão depois do que aconteceu há ano e meio com a Lucy."

Por breves momentos relembrei um dos episódios mais críticos da vida de Quil quando a sua última namorada pensara estar grávida. Quil sempre fora do tipo cuidadoso porque sabia que nenhuma das suas relações seria duradoura uma vez que estava à espera que a sua alma gémea atingisse a idade legal para poder estar com ela.

Quil nunca iludira uma rapariga com falsas promessas de amor eterno porque isso estava reservado apenas a Claire. Porém um descuido de Lucy precipitou alguns acontecimentos menos dignos da sua pessoa. Quil acabou o relacionamento com Lucy e passou cerca de duas semanas sem lhe falar após ela lhe ter dito que suspeitava estar grávida.

A ideia de ter um filho bastardo pesava na consciência de Quil como se fosse um martelo pneumático ao ponto de eu ter sido obrigado a retirá-lo das patrulhas por algum tempo pois ele não estava em condições de partilhar pensamentos e sentimentos com o resto da alcateia.

Quil estava demasiado confuso para raciocinar decentemente. Primeiro pensou em sugerir um aborto, depois, como isso era extremamente injusto para Lucy, decidiu propor que ela saísse de La Push e fosse viver para a Reserva Makah, pois os tios de Lucy viviam lá e poderiam ajudá-la a criar o bebé. Quil não queria que ninguém soubesse a verdade pois tinha medo da reacção de Claire, mesmo que a relação de ambos fosse apenas de amizade naquela altura. Ele temia não ser capaz de amar um filho que não fosse da sua impressão e tinha medo que Claire não o amasse depois de saber que ele engravidara Lucy.

Por fim, após uma conversa calma, consegui fazê-lo entender que se Lucy estivesse mesmo grávida, ele teria de aceitar as responsabilidades como adulto que era e ainda que não casasse com Lucy, teria de pelo menos, ajudá-la a criar a criança, que era apenas um ser inocente. Também teria de ser honesto com Claire e explicar-lhe a verdade mesmo que isso custasse. Felizmente para todos Lucy não estava mesmo grávida e ela própria aceitou que era melhor não voltarem a estar juntos, apesar de estar claramente apaixonada por Quil.

"O meu problema é um pouco mais sério do que o teu. A Lucy não estava grávida e mesmo que estivesse não iria arruinar a tua vida por completo."

"Sim mas percebo o que sentes. Sei que não é fácil estar no teu lugar porque já senti o mesmo."

"Agradeço a compreensão mas duvido que te tenhas sentido como eu."

"Vê as coisas pelo lado positivo Jake, ao menos tu ainda podes ter esperança do rapaz não ser mesmo teu filho. Se a Lucy estivesse grávida eu não tinha dúvidas de que o bebé era meu."

Respirei fundo.

"Pois…quanto a isso…também não posso ter a certeza. Não me lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu naquela noite. Só sei que o rapaz é definitivamente um Quileute. Já o conheci pessoalmente e garanto-te que tem todos os traços de um nativo-americano."

"Existem muitos nativos-americanos no país."

"Infelizmente não havia mais nenhum no curso em Seattle sem ser eu."

"Já falaste com o doutor vampiro?"

"Sim. Eles devem chegar daqui a uns dias mas por este andar não sei se estarei vivo até lá. A Leah está furiosa comigo e assim que o resto da alcateia souber…provavelmente vou ter o Sam a exigir a minha cabeça numa bandeja."

"A tua cabeça não sei, talvez outra parte do teu corpo." Riu-se Quil.

"Que óptimo momento para piadas." Referi com sarcasmo. "É bom saber que a minha situação e a possibilidade de ser decapitado ou castrado te diverte."

"Há algo que podemos fazer até à chegada do Carlisle."

"Sim, ficar aqui quieto e esperar que ninguém me procure."

"Vamos falar com a Kim."

"A Kim? Agora perdi-me…Não faço ideia de como é que falar com a Kim me pode ajudar."

"Ela estudou medicina."

"Obrigado por me dizeres algo que eu já sabia."

"Confia em mim Jake…A Kim pode ajudar-te."

Olhei para Quil com algumas suspeitas porque não fazia ideia do que ele falava. Kim nem sequer sabia o que se passava. Talvez Quil pensasse que ela poderia fazer o teste de ADN. Como não tinha nada a perder aceitei a proposta e poucos minutos depois estava na sala de estar de Kim, onde três pares de olhos curiosos me observavam.

"Queres brincar aos cavaleiros?" Perguntou-me Jaelle. "O Justin deixa-me sempre ser o cavaleiro."

Quil riu-se da minha expressão ao olhar para os três filhos de Jared.

"Talvez mais tarde." Declarei. Jaelle e Julia amuaram.

"Jerry, leva as tuas irmãs para o quarto, está bem?" Pediu Kim vinda da cozinha com um tabuleiro com comida. Só então reparei que estava esfomeado.

Enquanto atacava os bolos de chocolate, Quil aproveitou para explicar a Kim o que tínhamos ido ali fazer, o que também era uma novidade para mim.

"O Jacob necessita de se lembrar de algumas coisas que aconteceram no passado." Esclareceu. "Segundo o que me disseram estudaste uma técnica que permite reavivar a memória e lembrar certos acontecimentos."

"Isso só é possível se o subconsciente dessa pessoa estiver suficientemente estável e não existe nenhuma garantia."

"Mas podes tentar, certo?" Perguntou Quil esperançoso.

"Sim, claro que posso."

Finalmente entendi o plano de Quil. Estimulando as minhas poucas memórias daquela noite, talvez eu me lembrasse de algo que me pudesse ajudar a salvar o meu casamento. Talvez eu conseguisse provar a Leah que não lhe tinha sido infiel.

"Agora tudo depende de ti Jake. Se fizeres isto podem acontecer duas coisas. Podes salvar o teu casamento ou podes chegar ao fim da linha." Disse Quil. "Tens a certeza que queres continuar?"

* * *

><p>NAutora: O pesadelo do Jake está quase a terminar, não se preocupem pois em breve vão saber o que realmente aconteceu entre ele e Milena.

Próximo update: 14 Junho

Boa semana


	18. Espaço & Tempo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**18. Espaço & Tempo**

A sessão de hipnotismo começou por ser frustrante. O meu subconsciente continuava a recusar-se lembrar daquela estúpida noite e eu começava a achar que aquilo era uma perda de tempo. Porém, quando Kim também já estava pronta para desistir, consegui lembrar-me de dois detalhes importantes. Dois detalhes que podiam fazer toda a diferença.

"Portanto...Deixa ver se eu entendi...Fizeste uma sessão de hipnotismo e acabaste por te lembrar que não foste tu quem tirou a roupa daquela vadia e que os teus amigos estavam a jogar ao Verdade e Consequência...certo?"

Leah manteve um ar sério e pouco amigável que contrastava com o meu ar entusiasmado. Claro que nesse momento percebi que estava a ser demasiado ingénuo e que Leah não estava muito inclinada em acreditar na minha nova versão dos acontecimentos.

"Achas que sou estúpida?" Indagou cruzando os braços. O meu entusiasmo desapareceu imediatamente.

"Podes perguntar à Kim. Tudo o que te disse é verdade. O meu subconsciente conseguiu lembrar-se de mais pormenores."

"Não importa se é verdade ou não. A tua nova versão não muda nada."

"Claro que muda." Insisti.

"Não lhe tiraste a roupa. Grande coisa...Dormiram juntos na mesma!" Declarou ela exasperada. "Quanto ao jogo...não prova nada."

"Prova que provavelmente fui tramado. A Milena deve ter aproveitado o jogo para me seduzir."

"E ao que parece resultou."

"É assim tão difícil ter esperança? Ter um pouco de fé em mim?"

Leah deitou-me um olhar assassino.

"Assim que o nosso casamento for anulado não vais ter de te preocupar mais em arranjar desculpas idiotas. Se quiseres ir ver o Harrison aproveita agora que o Will foi a casa do Sam. Se não podes ir-te embora."

"Se achas que vou deixar que anulem o nosso casamento estás muito enganda." Retorqui.

"Tenho motivos mais do que suficientes para pedir a anulação imediata."

"E eu tenho motivos mais do que suficientes para tentar impedir que isso aconteça."

"Tais como?"

"És a mãe dos meus filhos, és a minha companheira alfa e ainda me amas."

"Das três razões que disseste só as duas primeiras é que são verdade."

"A sério?"

Aproximei-me dela e sem hesitar beijei-a. Foi um gesto ousado mas não me arrependi porque Leah pareceu querer corresponder ao beijo e só não o fez provavelmente para proteger o seu orgulho. Por isso, assim que percebeu o que tinha acontecido Leah empurrou-me com força contra a parede e enviou-me um olhar que faria o mais corajoso dos homens fugir de medo.

"Se tentas uma dessas outra vez juro que te mato!" Ameaçou.

"Podes negar o quanto quiseres mas sei que ainda me queres."

"O meu lobo pode querer estar contigo mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira."

"Pára de mentir."

Leah fitou-me admirada.

"Sei que me mentiste naquela noite em que o Collin te trouxe para casa."

"Não te menti." Tentou ela mas eu sabia que Leah estava apenas a tentar esconder os seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"A reclamação que tenho sobre ti só se aplica à alcateia. Só resulta com lobos. Nenhum outro lobo, de nenhuma outra alcateia te pode tocar. Mas nada disso se aplica aos humanos. Podias ter dormido com aquele homem...Ninguém te impedia mas escolheste não o fazer porque só o pensamento de não ser eu a tocar-te..."

"Cala-te!" Gritou. "Não sabes nada do que se passa comigo."

"Sei tudo o que se passa contigo Leah. Sei que estás desiludida, zangada, preocupada...mas no fundo ainda me amas. Não deixaste de me amar...apenas deixaste de lutar por mim."

Leah permaneceu em silêncio, o que me pareceu ser uma táctica de evasão para não admitir que eu tinha razão.

"Não sei o que mais fazer. Não sei como resolver isto e sinceramente isso assusta-me." Confessei. "Tudo o que aconteceu é culpa minha mas…gostava que me dissesses o que sentes e o que queres que eu faça."

"Não quero que faças nada Jacob. Não há nada a fazer."

Eu conhecia Leah melhor do que ninguém. Não havia portanto nada a fazer depois de ela ter proferido aquelas últimas palavras. A sua desistência era algo com o qual eu não contara e infelizmente ela não parecia convencida pelo que eu acabara de me lembrar. Agora só podia contar com o estado de Harrison para permanecer ao lado da minha família, porque Leah não iria tolerar a minha presença de outro modo.

"Isto não quer dizer que ela não te vai perdoar…um dia." Disse Quil com optimismo quando regressamos à garagem.

"Pois…claro…Um dia muito longínquo."

"Mais vale tarde do que nunca Jake. Tens de lhe dar algum espaço...e algum tempo para ela se habituar à ideia. Sabes como as mulheres são complicadas."

"Pois. Complicada não é bem o adjectivo certo para a Leah."

"Devias ter pensado nisso antes de a teres reclamado."

"Não estou arrependido."

"Eu sei...Mas..." Quil hesitou. "Digamos que cavaste a tua própria sepultura quando te uniste a ela para sempre."

"Nada do que aconteceu entre mim e a Leah foi um erro. Nenhum dos meus filhos foi um erro...Sempre quis estar com ela. Não percebi isso imediatamente porque estava demasiado ocupado com a Bella mas agora vejo que devia ter estado mais atento."

"Sabes o que podias fazer?"

"Um seguro de vida?"

"Não...Podias fingir que estás a morrer. Quando a Claire pensou que eu podia morrer ficou em pânico e percebeu que me amava. Resulta sempre."

"O problema é que a Claire não sabia que somos praticamente indestrutíveis e a Leah sabe."

"Tenho a certeza que arranjamos um plano qualquer."

"Pois...Aposto que depois de umas quantas bebidas, conseguimos pensar em qualquer coisa." Concordei.

Claro que depois de algumas bebidas pensar não era a tarefa mais fácil e a única coisa que de momento me apetecia era ficar inconsciente durante uns bons meses. Algumas horas depois Quil e eu estávamos completamente bêbedos. Um humano normal estaria provavelmente em coma alcoólico, mas nós ainda podíamos beber durante mais de cinco horas até perder os sentidos.

Quil estava um pouco mais lúcido do que eu. Na verdade ele estava ali comigo apenas e somente para me fazer companhia. Ainda que não resolvesse os meus problemas, o companheirismo e a vontade de Quil em me ajudar eram bem vindos.

Dentro de poucos dias toda a alcateia saberia a verdade e eu iria ter de enfrentar muitas reacções. Por sorte só metade da alcateia estava em La Push. Infelizmente Sam Uley fazia parte dessa metade.

"Hey Jake..." Chamou Quil terminando de beber a sua cerveja.

"O que foi?"

"Vai correr tudo bem." Disse com um novo optimismo, aparentemente renovado pelo álcool.

Quil encostou-se para trás e fechou os olhos. Estávamos sentados no interior da carrinha de Bella com uma embalagem de cervejas entre nós e já era bastante tarde. Senti-me culpado por estar a afastar Quil de Claire e de o fazer dormir numa carrinha velha e pouco confortável. Eu não deveria arrastar os meus melhores amigos daquela maneira.

"Podes ir para casa se quiseres. Eu fico bem." Disse eu tentando remediar a situação. Quil não disse nada e pouco depois começou a ressonar. Abrindo outra lata de cerveja observei a lua no céu e deixei a tristeza invadir-me até adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei alguém me abanava freneticamente. Senti o odor a álcool misturado com café, o que me provocou alguns vómitos.

"Acorda!" Ouvi a voz de Quil. "Bebe isto depressa. Temos de ir ajudar os outros e temos de estar sóbrios. Ou pelo menos parcialmente sóbrios."

"Temos de ir ajudar quem?" Perguntei enquanto segurava a chávena de café que Quil me dera.

"O Josh e os outros encontraram a Lisa. Ela está encurralada entre as cidades de Lewiston e Pullman mas precisam de reforços. O Sam e a Leah já partiram com os outros, só o Seth é que ficou."

"Merda..." Murmurei. "Não devia ter bebido tanto..."

Ainda que os efeitos do álcool fossem mínimos, não estava a cem por cento para iniciar uma caçada a Lisa. Porém não ia deixar que toda a alcateia participasse sem mim. Afinal de contas cabia-me a mim vingar Harry e cabia-me a mim liderar a alcateia. A ideia de Leah estar com Sam naquele momento, mesmo que fosse apenas uma circunstância normal dado que ele era o meu Beta, provocou-me alguns ciúmes.

"Podes ir andando. Eu vou a casa primeiro e já te apanho." Avisei.

"Estás bem?"

"Claro."

Na verdade, sentia-me pessimamente. Estava com dores de cabeça e mal-disposto pelo que assim que Quil saiu em direcção à floresta, aproveitei para vomitar tudo o que ainda tinha no estômago. Eram quase cinco da manhã quando cheguei a casa. Queria apenas certificar-me que Harry estava bem e que Seth conseguiria controlar William.

"O Harry está na mesma." Confirmou Seth enquanto eu observava o corpo imóvel do meu filho. No local dos ferimentos exteriores que já tinham sarado, a pele de Harry apresentava uma coloração cor-de-rosa, o que era um bom sinal para a sua recuperação. "Ainda tem alguns ossos partidos mas estão a sarar bem. Penso que vai acordar em breve."

"Espero que sim."

"Devias ir…"

"Onde está o Will? Preciso de falar com ele."

"Foi com a Leah e os outros."

"Estás a falar a sério?"

Seth acenou.

"E a Leah deixou?"

"O Will sabe ser persuasivo quando quer."

"Óptimo." Murmurei com ironia. Agora também ia ter de me preocupar em proteger William. E ainda faltava saber como é que Leah conseguira sair da Reserva depois do meu comando alfa a ter proibido de o fazer.

Antes de eu sair Seth foi até à cozinha e regressou com um copo de água e um medicamento.

"Toma isto. É para as dores de cabeça."

Não valia a pena negar que estava de ressaca porque Seth já tinha percebido. Ele sempre fora um dos lobos mais intuítivos da alcateia além de ser médico.

"Obrigado."

"Certifica-te que a Lisa paga pelo que fez ao Harry."

"Não te preocupes. Desta vez ela não vai escapar."

Assim que me transformei fui bombardeado por vários pensamentos diversos. A maior parte deles pertenciam ao grupo que estava a encurralar Lisa. Tinham uma estratégia sólida para a impedir de fugir mas começavam a acusar algum cansaço depois de dois dias em perseguição. O grupo de apoio liderado por Sam e Leah estava a cerca de dez minutos do local e eu e Quil tínhamos cerca de vinte minutos de atraso.

Leah estava totalmente focada em apanhar Lisa e eliminá-la de uma vez. Tal como eu, Leah sabia dos perigos constantes que uma vampira com aspirações de vingança representava para as nossas famílias e sabia que não podíamos falhar desta vez. Porém eram os pensamentos de William que gritavam mais alto na minha mente. Eram ideias de vingança, heroísmo e pouca clareza de raciocínio. Basicamente Will estava a ser controlado pelas suas emoções e isso era bastante perigoso.

_'Não vais enfrentar a Lisa sozinho.'_ Dirigi os meus pensamentos a William.

_'Não podes impedir-me.'_ Retrucou.

_'Enganas-te. Posso impedir-te e não vou hesitar.'_

_'Porque não voltas para a Reserva e fazes uma festa com o teu novo filho? Aposto que ele ia adorar.'_

William sabia como me irritar mas decidi que devia permanecer calmo.

_'O Jay não tem nada a ver com isto. Sei que queres vingar o Harry mas ainda és demasiado inexperiente. Não vou permitir que coloques a tua vida em perigo, entendido?'_

_'Deixa-me em paz! Desde quando te preocupas comigo?'_

Eu sabia que mesmo que lhe desse um comando alfa, ele lutaria contra ele. Se Leah conseguira ignorar as minhas ordens para permanecer na Reserva, William também conseguiria quebrar um comando alfa.

_'Não temos tempo para estas discussões.'_ Afirmou Leah.

_'Então diz-lhe para estar calado.'_ Pediu William.

_'Porque é que o deixaste vir?'_ Perguntei a Leah.

_'Porque mesmo que eu lhe dissesse que não ele acabaria por nos seguir.'_

_'Ele não está pronto para enfrentar uma vampira como a Lisa.'_ Insisti.

_'Eu não abandono a minha família._' Replicou William de novo para me irritar. _'Não sou como tu.'_

_'Will...Lembra-te do que combinámos.' _Avisou Leah.

Através dos pensamentos do meu filho descobri que ele só poderia enfrentar Lisa se Leah autorizasse. Ali estava a prova que Leah, apesar de não ser descendente directa de um lobo alfa como eu era, também nascera para liderar.

Nesse momento o grupo que Josh liderava desagregou-se. Lisa conseguira atacar um dos nossos membros e impôs o caos. Josh, Martin e Denis tentaram barrar-lhe o caminho mas Lisa fora mais rápida e dirigia-se agora para Norte. Shane ficara com Justin que, ao que parecia, fora ferido sem gravidade.

Ao dar-se conta que Lisa poderia escapar novamente, William decidiu agir sem o consentimento de ninguém e ultrapassou Leah e Sam com o objectivo de participar na perseguição.

Todos nós sabíamos que os gémeos eram diferentes de um lobo comum. Harrison e William pertenciam a uma geração distinta por serem filhos de dois lobos. Em breve nós seríamos ultrapassados por eles em todos os aspectos pois eles seriam mais rápidos, mais fortes e mais resistentes do que nós.

Ignorando as nossas ordens, William utilizou todas as suas potencialidades que nunca tinha manifestado e em menos de cinco minutos juntou-se a Josh, Martin e Denis. Estes, apesar de saberem que Will não estava preparado para aquele tipo de confronto agradeceram a sua chegada porque estavam esgotados.

Lutando contra o espaço e o tempo que nos separavam da caçada, Quil e eu decidimos tomar um atalho que incluía atravessar três auto-estradas bastante movimentadas. Apesar de ser perigoso porque podíamos ser vistos, aquela era a única maneira de eliminar os minutos de atraso que tínhamos e de nos juntarmos ao grupo de Sam e Leah que já estavam a perseguir Lisa, estando apenas a dois ou três minutos de distância de William que era agora quem liderava a caçada.

Infelizmente os nossos esforços seriam em vão porque Lisa estava praticamente fora do nosso alcance. A fronteira com o Canadá estava a poucos quilómetros e nem mesmo William conseguiria alcançá-la a tempo. Os pensamentos de William ecoavam na minha mente, eram pensamentos que irradiavam fortes sentimentos de ódio e vontade de vingança.

'_Temos de a apanhar! Ela quase matou o meu irmão!'_

Nesse momento senti os pensamentos de alguém inesperado na minha mente.

'_Ouvi dizer que precisam de ajuda. Vamos barrar o caminho da sanguessuga a Norte. Assim que ela mudar de direcção quando nos encontrar estará de novo encurralada, por isso preparem-se.'_ Disse Lance.

'_Quem é que falou?'_ Perguntou William. Pelos vistos o facto de ser um potencial candidato a futuro alfa dava-lhe privilégios.

'_Pensava que eras o único que me ouvia Jake.'_ Admirou-se Lance.

'_Também eu.'_ Confessei.

'_Novo membro?'_ Questionou.

'_Temos muitas novidades para contar.'_ Avisei. _'O William e o Harry já fazem parte da alcateia.'_

'_A sério? Deves estar orgulhoso.'_

'_Na verdade, neste momento estou mais preocupado.'_

_'Essa é nova.'_ Referiu Will com desdém. _'Não pareceste nada preocupado quando nos deixaste na Reserva e foste sair com o teu bastardo.'_

Lance ficou momentaneamente confuso mas não fez perguntas, o que eu agradeci mentalmente.

_'Não te preocupes Jacob. Tenho o Dom e o Cody prontos para lhe dar apoio. Eles estão perto do Will e vão protegê-lo.'_

_'Não preciso de protecção.' _Reclamou Will mas tanto eu quanto Lance ignorámos as suas queixas.

_'Muito bem. Então vamos a isso.' _Decidi.

Expliquei resumidamente que Lance e a sua alcateia estavam a ajudar-nos e que tínhamos um plano para voltar a encurralar Lisa. Nós íamos continuar a seguir para Norte até à cidade canadiana de Trail, para onde Lance e a sua alcateia estavam a empurrar a vampira. William estava praticamente em Trail nessa altura e esperava o momento ideal para surpreender o inimigo. Claro que eu não ia deixar que ele enfrentasse Lisa sozinho. Ela quase matara Harry e nada fazia prever que não faria o mesmo a Will. Por isso, esforçando-me até quase ao limite avancei por entre o bosque e algumas estradas secundárias até chegar ao local onde William estava.

Para o nosso plano resultar teríamos de enfrentar Lisa nos limites da cidade para testar se a teoria de Alice era ou não verdadeira. Segundo ela, Lisa tinha o poder de se camuflar apenas em ambientes com elementos naturais. Estando numa cidade, ela não poderia usar o seu poder e nós teríamos a vantagem dos números.

Sentimos o seu odor assim que Lisa entrou na cidade. Como era de madrugada, não havia muito movimento nas estradas. Escolhemos um local quase deserto atrás do aeroporto onde se faziam obras de restauração. Os trabalhadores só deveriam chegar por volta das oito da manhã e ainda eram cerca das seis.

A alcateia de Lance entrou no complexo do aeroporto a poucos segundos de Lisa e quando esta nos viu tentou, novamente, mudar de diecção, porém por essa altura Sam e Leah estavam a chegar com a nossa alcateia e Lisa ficou sem escapatória possível, além de estar completamente visível. Alice tinha razão.

Encurralada por mais de vinte lobos, Lisa Wayfield colocou os braços no ar em rendição mas o seu sorriso não era, de todo, um bom sinal.

"Parece que vamos ter de negociar." Disse ela.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 19 de Junho<p>

Obrigado pelas reviews. Beijos.

Karisan


	19. O Fim da Caçada

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**19. O Fim da Caçada**

_'Alguém vai ter de falar com ela.'_ Avisou Sam. _'Talvez nos diga para quem trabalha.'_

_'Falar? Não há nada para falar com ela! O Harrison quase morreu! A única coisa a fazer é acabar com ela de uma vez por todas.'_

Parte de mim concordava com William, a outra parte preferia ouvir a sugestão de Sam. Eliminar Lisa iria garantir a nossa segurança mas também nos tornaria em assassinos cruéis e a nossa missão não era matar indiscriminadamente mas sim proteger pessoas contra os nossos inimigos.

Além disso Lisa era uma Quileute e eu não iria ser capaz de encarar os seus pais sabendo que matara a sua filha sem sequer entender as suas razões.

_'Sam, tu e eu falamos com ela.'_ Ordenei.

Eu precisava de alguém ao meu lado que me apoiasse ou pudesse impedir que eu matasse Lisa. Sam era o único que tinha força suficiente para isso e parecia muito mais calmo do que eu.

_'Mas isso não é justo! Temos de a eliminar!'_ Insistiu Will.

_'Deixa o teu pai resolver isto.'_ Anunciou Leah. _'Só a atacamos se ela nos ameaçar. Entendido?'_

William calou-se e amuou. Eu e Sam aproveitámos aquela altura para recuar para trás dos lobos que cercavam Lisa para termos alguma privacidade enquanto nos vestíamos e depois avançámos até ao centro do círculo onde Lisa nos esperava.

"Dá-me uma boa razão para não te matar aqui e agora." Disse eu.

"Ora, toda a gente sabe que não vão matar-me." O seu excesso de confiança era enigmático. Lisa estava rodeada de lobos ameaçadores e mesmo assim parecia tranquila e bem humorada.

"Atacaste o meu filho. Ele quase morreu. O que te faz pensar que vou poupar a tua vida?"

Lisa encolheu os ombros.

"Se me quisessem matar já o teriam feito. Além disso precisam que eu esteja viva para vos dar informações."

Lisa sabia que pretendíamos usá-la para obter informações e isso era vantajoso para ela.

"Nesse caso espero que estejas disposta a falar porque se não nos disseres nada de útil seremos forçados a acabar contigo."

"E qual de vocês vai fazê-lo? Qual de vocês me vai matar?" Desfiou.

Atrás de nós William rosnou mais alto, dando a entender que se o deixassemos, ele mesmo acabaria com ela.

"É o teu filho, certo?" Inquiriu Lisa. "Qual deles é? O Harry ou o William? Nunca consegui distingui-los."

"Não te interessa." Respondi com firmeza. "Não pareceste muito preocupada em saber quem eles eram quando os atacaste."

"Sei que não vão acreditar em mim mas…não os ataquei de propósito. Eles apenas apareceram no momento errado."

"Sabemos que foste a La Push para te vingar." Disse Sam cerrando os punhos. "Só não entendo por que razão escolheste a minha filha. Ela nunca te fez nada."

"Nunca tive intenções de atacar a tua filha Sam. Se quisesse vingar-me de ti seria muito mais criativa e jamais usaria a Ella."

"Nunca nos vais conseguir matar a todos." Avisou Sam.

"Eu sei. De qualquer modo, acho que não ia ganhar nada em matar-te. Posso causar-te mais dor se estiveres vivo."

"A sério? E como pretendes fazer isso?"

"Bem digamos que sei que mais sobre ti do que a maioria das pessoas. Estive quase um ano a observar-vos e acabei por descobrir muitas coisas interessantes sobre a maioria de vocês. O teu caso é um dos que eu mais aprecio. Tem algo de trágico…Acho que de uma maneira estranho, identifico-me um pouco contigo."

"Não há nada de trágico na minha vida." Negou Sam.

"Vá lá Sam…não precisas de o negar. Eu sei como te sentes quando os vês juntos. Sei como ainda a desejas. Sei como odeias quando pensas que agora é ele que a tem e que a satisfaz todas as noites. Sei como te dói quando olhas para os filhos dela e o vês a ele em vez de ti. Sei como querias mudar a tua escolha…"

"Cala-te!" Ordenou Sam. "Tu não sabes de nada!"

"Se pudesses matar o teu líder, não hesitarias um segundo, pois não? Se ele estivesse morto poderias tê-la só para ti outra vez e irias recuperar o teu posto enquanto lobo alfa."

Eu sabia que Lisa estava a tentar colocar-nos um contra o outro e tinta a sensação que o seu plano estava a resultar porque Sam estava bastante irritado. Era bastante claro que Lisa sabia algumas coisas sobre o passado de Sam e Leah e usava isso contra nós. Agora Sam teria de mostrar se conseguia ou não resistir às suas provocações.

"Infelizmente não tens poder nem coragem para o enfrentar. Serás sempre um seguidor, um criado, um idiota. E ele…" Lisa apontou para mim. "Vai continuar a rir-se na tua cara."

"Sam não acredites no que ela está a dizer." Murmurei. "Ela só está a tentar pôr-te contra mim."

Sam relaxou um pouco e olhou para Lisa com alguma frieza.

"Achas mesmo que o facto de termos tido alguns desentendimentos no passado é o suficiente para me revoltar contra o Jacob? Achas mesmo que eu seria capaz de colocar os meus interesses acima do meu dever?"

O rosto de Lisa fechou-se numa expressão de desapontamento ao constatar que Sam continuava a ser-me fiel.

"O meu bisavô serviu Ephraim Black como beta e eu farei o mesmo para com o Jacob. Não deixo os assuntos pessoais interferir com o meu trabalho."

"Bem…parece-me que és muito mais responsável do que o grande alfa." Sublinhou Lisa. "Escapadelas nocturnas, sexo durante as patrulhas na praia e agora um bastardo…A lista parece interminável Jacob."

Lisa estava bem informada sobre nós, por isso decidi mostrar-lhe que nós também tínhamos feito algumas investigações.

"Sabes Lisa…Não me parece que tenhas o direito de nos culpar por tudo. Tentamos fazer o nosso trabalho o melhor que pudemos mas às vezes as coisas escapam do nosso controlo." Comecei.

"Ah…foi isso que aconteceu quando fui atacada?" Perguntou com ironia patente na voz.

"Não. Se soubéssemos que te iam atacar e transformar teríamos tentado ajudar-te mas nem sequer estavas na Reserva."

"Ia a caminho de La Push quando tudo aconteceu. Queria fazer uma surpresa aos meus pais." Relembrou com um ar triste.

"Não podíamos adivinhar." Tentei.

"Pois…Fazer sexo na praia parece ser mais importante." Referiu com sarcasmo.

"Não fujas da questão. Tu sabes que não nos podes culpar pelo que te aconteceu. Tu e o teu amigo foram apanhados num fogo cruzado mas a culpa não é nossa nem dos nossos filhos…Se fosses minimamente inteligente saberias que a culpa foi do vampiro psicótico de quem segues ordens."

Aquilo fez o efeito pretendido.

"Não tens o direito de falar sobre o Michael!" Rosnou ela. Foi nessa altura que percebemos que Lisa não se queria vingar de nós pelo que lhe tinha acontecido. Ela pretendia vingança pela morte do seu amigo.

"Ainda há um modo de remediar as coisas, Lisa." Declarei e William voltou a rosnar. Eu sabia o que ele estava a pensar. Para ele não havia perdão possível para o que Lisa fizera. Também não me agradava poupá-la depois do que ela fizera a Harrison mas Lisa era a nossa única fonte de informações por agora, o que fazia com que fosse imperativo mantê-la viva.

"Remediar?" Perguntou admirada.

"Ainda podes estar com a tua família, com os teus pais e o teu irmão. Aposto que tens saudades deles. Aposto que é difícil vê-los de longe, querer falar com eles e não poderes porque não sabes como reagiriam à tua nova…condição. Mas não tem de ser assim. Podemos falar com eles, explicar-lhes o que te aconteceu…"

"Não. Não quero que me vejam assim. Prefiro que saibam que estou morta."

"Não estás assim tão mal." Apontei. "Há pessoas que preferem que os filhos sejam vampiros."

"O que farias se um dos teus filhos fosse um vampiro?"

Aquela era uma pergunta traiçoeira.

"Os vampiros são nossos inimigos mortais." Confessei. "Mas…não sei. Como têm o gene de lobo, os meus filhos nunca serão vampiros." Optei pela saída mais fácil porque não queria entrar em detalhes.

Era difícil pensar em algo assim. Para nós os vampiros eram inimigos mas havia alguns que tinham a nossa total confiança, como os Cullen e até certo ponto, os Denali. Tínhamos um acordo celebrado há anos que ninguém queria terminar e, para ser sincero, os Cullen eram bons aliados e bons amigos. Já há algum tempo que eu sentia a falta das piadas de Emmett, das extravagâncias de Alice, das birras de Rosalie, das violações mentais de Edward, dos sarcasmos de Jasper, da compreensão de Bella, da comida de Esme e dos conselhos de Carlisle.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de como reagiria se um dos meus filhos fosse realmente um vampiro.

"Não me parece que os meus pais sejam tão compreensivos quanto o chefe Swan." Disse ela.

"Sabes da Bella?" Perguntei admirado.

"Sei muita coisa." Assentiu.

"Então deves saber que há uma razão pela qual temos um acordo com os Cullen."

"Para além da Bella e do vosso passado…sim, sei que têm um acordo com eles porque são vegetarianos."

Nesse momento Lisa colocou-se numa posição de alerta pois tal como nós ouvira o som de um motor. Olhámos para cima e vimos um pequeno jacto sobrevoar o local onde estávamos. Estaríamos metidos em sarilhos se fosse a polícia ou as autoridades do aeroporto. Porém, minutos depois o jacto começou a descer e aterrou e pelo odor, soubemos imediatamente quem era.

"Finalmente." Resmunguei quando Emmett, Edward e Jasper se juntaram a nós.

"O Carlisle estará aqui dentro de minutos." Avisou Edward aparentemente respondendo aos pensamentos de Sam.

"Os infames Cullen." Murmurou Lisa. "Não fazem ideia das histórias que ouvi sobre vocês."

"Espero que tenham sido histórias boas." Riu-se Emmett. "A propósito se ouviste dizer que bebi ácido da bateria de um automóvel para ver se causava flatulência…é tudo mentira."

Jasper e Edward riram-se.

"Ainda bem não perderam o humor." Voltei a resmungar.

"Escusas de fingir que não sentiste a nossa falta, Jacob." Disse Edward. "Mas não te preocupes, não digo nada à Rose."

"Também ouvimos falar sobre ti e sobre a tua habilidade." Referiu Jasper encarando Lisa.

"É um truque bastante útil." Assentiu ela não parecendo muito preocupada com a chegada dos Cullen.

"Especialmente para quem trabalhas. Foi bastante inteligente da parte dele transformar uma nativa de La Push."

"Sim…Estou morta de alegria." Declarou Lisa mordazmente.

"Não querias ser uma vampira." Não era uma pergunta. Edward estava a constatar um facto, ou seja, estava a ler os pensamentos de Lisa.

"Quem é que quer ser um monstro?" Replicou ela.

"Se não queres esta vida…existência…ou lá o que seja, porque é que estás a fazer isto? Porque trabalhas para alguém que nos quer matar?" Perguntei.

"O Joham não vos quer matar." Disse Edward.

Pela expressão de Lisa era óbvio que ninguém a avisara sobre os poderes mentais de Edward.

"O plano dele é mais complexo do que isso. Tão complexo que nem a Lisa sabe todos os detalhes."

"Parece que vamos passar umas horas interessantes com a Lisa." Disse Emmett. "Que pena já não usarmos a cave para torturar os nossos convidados."

"Estás a brincar certo?" Questionou Sam.

"Claro que ele está a brincar." Afirmou Edward. "Vocês podem regressar a La Push. Nós tomamos conta da situação."

"Para onde a vão levar?" Perguntei.

"Para a nossa mansão em Forks." Respondeu Jasper. "Assim que tivermos novidades entramos em contacto."

"Não podem fazer isso!" Exclamou William que regressara à forma humana. "Ela quase matou o meu irmão!"

Edward, Emmett e Jasper olharam para mim em busca de confirmação.

"Foi há três dias." Confirmei.

"E quando é que nos ias dizer?" Perguntou Emmett parecendo zangado. "A Rose vai ficar furiosa quando souber e o Carlisle podia ter vindo ajudar."

"Ajudar no quê?" Questionou o doutor que acabara de chegar no seu Mercedes negro.

"O Harry foi atacado." Explicou Jasper.

"Atacado?"

"Pela Lisa." Disse Sam. "Ela atacou a minha filha na floresta mas os gémeos conseguiram salvá-la. O Harry…ficou ferido com gravidade."

"Deduzo que o Seth tenha conseguido ajudar?" Inquiriu Carlisle.

"Sim. O Seth salvou a vida do Harry." Admiti. Nunca me sentira tão grato por Carlisle ter incentivado Seth a estudar medicina como no momento em que ele salvara Harrison após duas paragens cardíacas.

"E como está ele?" Insistiu o doutor.

"Estável mas ainda não acordou." Respondi.

"Assim que o seu corpo tiver forças suficientes para começar a sarar sozinho tenho a certeza que ele vai acordar."

Eu acenei e reparei no olhar estranho que Edward deitava a Lisa.

"Ainda a querem poupar?" Questionou Will. Eu podia sentir a sua fúria e a sua sede de vingança mas não ia deixar William sucumbir àquele sentimento porque mais tarde sabia que ele se iria arrepender.

"Neste momento a Lisa é a única fonte de informações que temos sobre quem anda atrás de nós e porquê." Expliquei para o acalmar.

"Isso não interessa. Ela tem de pagar pelo que fez."

"Compreendo o que sentes, mas se a matarmos só vamos provar que somos piores do que ela." Disse Sam. "Além disso...ela ainda é uma Quileute."

Aquele era um pormenor importante. Lisa Wayfield podia ser uma sanguessuga que brilhava ao sol e se alimentava de sangue humano, mas era uma de nós. Crescera na Reserva, ainda que não nos lembrassemos muito dela; fora conhecida de Claire; o seu irmão era colega de escola dos gémeos e de Ella; os seus pais eram boas pessoas segundo a opinião do meu pai. Não seria fácil matá-la porque esse gesto ia implicar muitas noites sem dormir, muitos pesadelos e muita culpa.

Todos nós sabíamos que o ataque de que fora vítima e que terminara com a morte de Michael Jensen, não podia ter sido evitado mas a maior parte de nós sentia um resquício de culpa e tristeza por saber que Lisa fora atirada para o meio daquela confusão por ser uma arma útil contra nós.

"Se não a querem matar, eu faço isso." Afirmou William. "Não me importo se ela é Quileute ou não..."

"William..." Jasper aproximou-se do afilhado e colocou uma mão no seu ombro. "Há coisas que ainda não estás preparado para fazer. Matar alguém...mesmo que seja um vampiro, deixa marcas que por vezes nem o tempo consegue apagar. Confia em nós, está bem?"

William acalmou-se graças aos poderes de Jasper mas não estava totalmente convencido.

"Como é que pretendem castigá-la pelo que fez ao Harry?" Interrogou.

"Deixa isso connosco." Assegurou Emmett. "Nós pensamos em qualquer coisa...quero dizer o Edward pensa em qualquer coisa...o meu departamento é mais agir do que pensar."

Edward e Jasper rolaram os olhos.

"Está a amanhecer." Avisou Carlisle. "Temos de ir."

Emmett e Edward arrastaram Lisa com eles até ao Mercedes que estava estacionado atrás de nós. Carlisle foi para o lugar do condutor.

"Jacob?" Chamou Jasper antes de partir atrás dos irmãos. "A Alice pediu-me para te dizer que conseguiu localizar a mulher que procuravas."

"A sério?" Perguntei espantado.

"Ela foi buscá-la e já deve estar de volta a Forks."

Finalmente iríamos obter respostas. Com Lisa prisioneira dos Cullen, eu poderia tirar algumas horas para interrogar Milena numa conversa que provavelmente ditaria o meu futuro.

* * *

><p>Próximo Update: 22 de Junho<p> 


	20. A Verdade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**20. A Verdade**

_'Tens a certeza que não precisam de nós?' _Perguntou Lance enquanto regressávamos a casa.

_'Tenho a certeza. Obrigado pela ajuda. Não teríamos conseguido apanhá-la sem vocês.'_

_'De nada.'_

_'A propósito como está a tua família?'_ Perguntei.

Lance tinha casado com Jenna há dois anos e no ano passado nascera Larkin, a primeira filha do casal.

_'Está tudo bem.'_

Senti alguma hesitação nos pensamentos de Lance mas decidi não perguntar nada. Como alfas nós tínhamos acesso à mente um do outro. Lance sabia o essencial sobre o meu _provável_ caso com Milena e a existência de um filho bastardo pois com certeza não ficara indiferente aos meus pensamentos desorganizados sobre o assunto porém, optara por não me julgar ou perguntar nada. Eu decidira o mesmo. Se ele estava a ter problemas com Jenna, não o ia interrogar sobre o assunto porque ele com certeza queria manter isso privado.

_'Têm tido visitas de vampiros?'_ Questionei para mudar o tema da conversa.

_'Durante o último ano apenas cinco. E conseguimos matá-los a todos. Na verdade já não temos notícias de vampiros há pelo menos quatro meses. Quando a vossa amiga vidente nos telefonou a dizer que precisavam de ajuda, quase pensei que era uma piada.'_

'_Bem…Infelizmente temos tido alguns problemas mas acho que por agora estamos em segurança.' _

'_Todos nós lamentamos o que aconteceu com o Harry. Espero que ele recupere rapidamente.'_

'_Não deviam ter deixado a vossa reserva desprotegida. Agradeço a vossa ajuda mas não se esqueçam que o vosso trabalho enquanto protectores do vosso povo é mais importante.'_

'_Não deixámos a reserva desprotegida.' _Senti novamente hesitação na resposta de Lance.

'_Como assim? Vocês vieram os cinco ajudar a nossa alcateia.'_

'_Não viemos todos.'_

'_Também têm novos membros?'_

'_Apenas um.'_

'_Porque não nos disseram?'_

'_Porque a transformação só ocorreu há três dias. Ainda não oficializamos nada.'_

'_E confiam nas capacidades de um miúdo tão novo para proteger a vossa reserva?'_

'_Não é assim tão jovem quanto isso.'_

'_Que idade tem?'_

'_Vinte e um. Ainda tem muito que aprender mas aos poucos acho que se vai tornar forte o suficiente para participar em caçadas como esta.'_

'_Se precisarem de ajuda com as explicações avisem. Podem enviá-lo numa visita a La Push quando quiserem.'_

'_Acho que não vai ser preciso. O Cody vai tratar disso.'_

'_O facto de terem um novo lobo na alcateia pode significar que existem vampiros na região. Tenham cuidado a partir de agora, está bem?'_

'_Claro. Não te preocupes.'_

Lance despediu-se pelos seus amigos e pouco depois seguiram uma direcção diferente da nossa. O caminho até casa foi um pouco exaltado. Alguns membros da alcateia estavam preocupados com o facto de termos deixado Lisa nas mãos dos Cullen. Pensavam que eles podiam ser enganados pela vampira traiçoeira assim que chegassem à mansão porque aí Lisa poderia utilizar novamente o seu poder.

'_Não temos com o que nos preocupar.'_ Assegurei. _'Os Cullen têm demasiados anos de experiência.'_

'_Experiência em quê exactamente?'_ Perguntou Denis.

'_Eu diria em praticamente tudo. O Jasper foi um soldado…e é perito em recém-nascidos. Até mesmo o idiota do Emmett é capaz de ter alguma vantagem sobre a Lisa.'_

'_Como podes ter tanta certeza?'_ Insistiu Martin.

'_Qualquer um dos Cullen, até a Bella, é vampira há mais tempo do que a Lisa. Eles são bons lutadores e sabem defender-se sozinhos. A Lisa não os vai conseguir enganar. Além disso são quatro e o Edward é capaz de ler os pensamentos dela.'_ Apontei.

'_Mas eles são demasiado pacíficos.'_ Sublinhou Denis. _'E uma vez que cheguem a Forks…'_

'_Tenho a certeza que tomaram as medidas necessárias para não serem surpreendidos pela Lisa e pelo seu poder.'_

'_E como achas que fizeram isso?'_ Inquiriu William interessado.

'_Bem…Existem algumas maneiras de manter um vampiro imóvel.'_ Avancei relembrando-me de algumas conversas que tivera no passado com Edward e Jasper, quando treinávamos juntos só para passar o tempo.

'_Tais como?'_ Insistiu.

'_Os vampiros são praticamente indestrutíveis mas têm alguns pontos fracos. Se lhes arrancares uma perna não poderão correr e utilizar a sua rapidez.'_

O desmembramento de um vampiro era uma táctica bastante eficaz para o impedir de fugir ou de atacar. Não era uma imagem muito simpática mas era eficiente. Desmembrar um vampiro era fácil e não provocava danos colaterais como sangramento ou dor na vítima porque já estavam mortos. Mais tarde podiam restituir os membros arrancados facilmente pelo que nem sequer se tratava de uma tortura já que não havia dor física. Na verdade a única maneira de infligir dor a um vampiro era mentalmente, daí Jane e Alec serem as mais letais armas dos Volturi.

'_Achas que a desmembraram?'_ Perguntou William com uma certa curiosidade mórbida.

'_Era o que eu faria.'_ Respondi.

'_Agora que a Lisa foi apanhada, o que fazemos?'_ Inquiriu Sam. _'Queres que organize novas patrulhas?'_

'_Penso que é melhor continuar a patrulhar.'_ Admiti. _'Gostava que pudéssemos descansar mas é melhor não nos descuidarmos.'_

O resto da alcateia concordou.

'_Quando chegarmos vou mandar o Seth a tua casa Justin. Tens de tratar esse ferimento.'_

'_Eu aguento. É melhor que o Seth fique com o Harry no caso de ele precisar de alguma coisa.'_

'_O Harry vai ficar bem. Mas obrigado pela preocupação Justin.'_ Disse Leah.

Quando chegámos a La Push pensei que iríamos ter um momento de sossego agora que Lisa estava com os Cullen mas estava redondamente enganado. O Conselho dera permissão a Rosalie, Esme e Bella para entrarem na Reserva e elas estavam bastante chateadas por ninguém as ter avisado sobre o ataque de Harrison.

A Loira cruzou os braços sobre o peito quando me viu e Esme e Bella ladearam-na. Pelos vistos não era só o assunto de Harry que as aborrecia. Provavelmente já tinham sido informadas sobre a história de Jay e Milena.

"O que tens a dizer em tua defesa rafeiro?' Inquiriu Rosalie.

"Não tenho satisfações a dar-te." Respondi tentando entrar em casa para tomar banho e sendo impedido pelas três vampiras que apenas deixaram passar Leah. "Importam-se? Gostava de entrar na minha casa."

"Quando é que nos ias dizer?" Insistiu a Loira.

"Eu não me meto nos teus assuntos por isso não tens nada de te meter nos meus." Retruquei.

"Nós tínhamos o direito de saber que o Harrison estava ferido. O Carlisle teria vindo ajudar imediatamente."

Eu ia responder novamente quando Bella, movendo-se à velocidade da luz, me empurrou para a rua provavelmente para evitar que eu e Rosalie continuássemos a discutir.

"Qual é a tua ideia Bella?" Inquiri sacudindo-a.

"Mantem a boca fechada Jake. A Rose está bastante zangada por não lhe terem dito nada sobre o ataque do Harrison. Se descobre que traíste a Leah e tens um filho ilegítimo ainda é capaz de te matar." Murmurou.

"Pensei que já sabiam..."

"Só eu, a Alice e o Edward é que sabemos e deixa que te diga que não estamos muito inclinados em defender-te. Na verdade ainda não consegui perceber como é que ainda estás vivo."

"Já somos dois." Confessei. "Acho que se não fosse por causa das crianças ela já me teria deixado."

"É melhor irmos. A Alice está à nossa espera em Forks."

Bella empurrou-me até ao seu carro que estava estacionado na estrada e fez-me sinal para entrar. Deitando um último olhar a casa vi Leah a observar-nos por trás das cortinas da janela no primeiro andar e Rosalie fechar a porta com um pouco de força a mais.

Queria pedir a Leah que viesse comigo mas se o fizesse talvez piorasse a situação porque não fazia a mínima ideia do que ia descobrir através de Milena. E se Jay fosse realmente meu filho?

"Ouvi dizer que apanharam a Lisa." Disse Bella. Curiosamente e ao contrário do que eu esperava, Bella conduzia a menos de setenta quilómetros por hora.

"Sim." Respondi.

"E então?"

"O Carlisle e os outros levaram-na. Penso que devem ter tudo sob controlo. Disseram que vão interrogá-la."

Bella acenou em compreensão.

"O que vão fazer quando ela nos der as informações que necessitamos?"

Encolhi os ombros. Não fazia a mínima ideia e à medida que nos íamos aproximando de Forks a importância desse assunto diminuía drasticamente. A única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar era em Milena e na sua história. A sua versão dos factos podia destruir a minha vida.

"O Edward contou-me sobre a Milena e aquela festa." Disse Bella. "Apesar de achar que foste um idiota por teres deixado isto acontecer sei que não tinhas intenção de trair a Leah. Não és esse tipo de homem."

Pelo menos alguém estava do meu lado.

"Não me lembro de nada. É humilhante...Nem sequer sei se traí ou não a minha mulher." Confessei.

"Suponho que estejas desiludido e arrependido de tudo o que fizeste mas neste momento tens de pensar no que vais fazer quando souberes a verdade."

"A única coisa que eu quero é proteger a minha família."

Bella ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo. Quando estacionou o carro à frente do mesmo café onde eu me tinha encontrado com Jay e Veronica há uns dias atrás, olhou-me com alguma dureza.

"Espero, para o bem de todos que resolvas esta situação da melhor maneira." Declarou. "Mesmo que sejas o pai do rapaz, vais continuar a ser um dos meus melhores amigos mas nada vai ser como antes."

Eu estava ciente disso.

"Obrigado pelo aviso." Disse com algum sarcasmo. "Achas que não sei disso?"

"Se o rapaz for realmente teu…O que vais fazer?"

"O que é que posso fazer?"

"Vais adoptá-lo?"

"Não acho que isso seja possível. Pelo menos por enquanto. Os Serviços Sociais não estão muito satisfeitos comigo. Acham que não sou responsável o suficiente para ficar com ele."

"Mas vais lutar por ele?"

"Não sei. Sinceramente…Talvez ele fique melhor longe daqui."

"Bem…Decidas o que decidires, não te preocupes muito com os Serviços Sociais. Se quiseres adoptar o rapaz podes contar com a minha ajuda e com a do Edward. O Carlisle conhece muitos advogados."

"Obrigado."

Estava a preparar-me para sair quando Bella me segurou o pulso.

"A Milena Elliot já não existe." Avisou. "A pessoa com quem te vais encontrar já não é a rapariga que conheceste em Seattle. O nome dela agora é Joy Carter."

Fiquei a olhar para Bella à espera de mais explicações.

"Foi difícil localizá-la porque ela foi inserida no Programa de Protecção de Testemunhas com uma nova identidade."

"Porquê?"

"Segundo o informador da Alice antes de ser tua colega no curso em Seattle a Milena namorou com o líder de um grupo com ligações à Máfia chinesa. Quando quis terminar tudo com ele já sabia de demasiadas coisas para que ele a deixasse em paz e por isso ela teve de fugir. De Nova Iorque veio para Seattle e pensou que tinha conseguido escapar mas Lao Fong encontrou-a foi então que ela decidiu desaparecer de novo. Assim que deu o filho para adopção, a Milena procurou ajuda da polícia e foi a testemunha principal do caso contra Lao Fong que foi condenado a prisão perpétua. Porém ele tem muitos seguidores e por isso a Milena foi colocada sob protecção policial."

"Uau…Uma história digna de um filme." Comentei. Na verdade eu não sabia o que mais dizer. Afinal Milena tinha tido uma vida bem mais complicada do que aquilo que eu pensara.

"Ela tem vivido no Texas durante todos estes anos. Trabalha num pequeno escritório de uma empresa do ramo imobiliário."

"E como é que a conseguiram trazer?"

"Dissemos que éramos agentes federais. A Alice até nos arranjou identificações falsas."

Era óbvio que Bella tinha gostado de representar o papel de agente do FBI.

Entrei no pequeno café e em vez de uma rapariga loira de olhos verdes, encontrei uma mulher morena, de cabelos longos e negros como a noite. Jamais a teria reconhecido se Alice não estivesse com ela. Ao contrário de mim, Milena reconheceu-me de imediato.

"Jacob Black?" Questionou admirada. "Meus Deus, estás praticamente na mesma."

Alice escapuliu-se discretamente até à porta mas pelo seu olhar duro eu tinha a certeza que tal como Rosalie, também ela me tentaria matar se Jay fosse meu filho. Segundos depois o Ferrari de Bella partia deixando-me a sós com Milena.

"Não fazia ideia que eras tu quem me procurava." Disse ela voltando a sentar-se na mesa onde uma chávena de café e uma fatia de tarte a esperavam.

"Como tens passado Milena?" Perguntei apenas por cortesia. Naquele momento a única coisa que me apetecia fazer era abaná-la até ela dizer o que me interessava e não andar com rodeios e falar sobre a sua nova vida que era o que ela estava a fazer naquele momento.

"Pára." Pedi quando ela chegou à parte em que estava a contar como tinha conhecido o seu actual namorado que, ao que parecia, era um ex-lutador de boxe.

"Desculpa…Eu também devia perguntar-te como estás mas entusiasmei-me."

"Penso que sabes porque estás aqui, certo?"

Milena ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo confusa.

"Na verdade não. Era suposto eu saber?"

"Porque é que não me disseste?"

"O quê?"

"Que tinhas tido um filho. Porque é que não me contaste que estavas grávida?"

"Não teria feito grande diferença."

"Estás enganada, teria feito toda a diferença."

"Isso já foi há muito tempo e não me arrependo da minha decisão. Eu não tinha condições de o criar e graças a mim ele tem uma vida boa com uma família adoptiva e…"

"Eles morreram." Interrompi.

"Como?"

"Os pais adoptivos do Jay morreram num acidente de carro."

"Oh…eu não sabia…"

"Pois…agora já sabes."

"E o que queres que eu faça?"

Ao que parecia Milena não queria fazer parte da vida de Jay e não escondia isso.

"A tua sensibilidade é avassaladora." Critiquei.

"Ora Jacob…o rapaz nem sabe quem eu sou." Defendeu-se.

"O rapaz chama-se Jay."

"Eu sei. Fui eu quem lhe deu o nome." Retorquiu ela. "Tomei uma decisão há muito tempo Jacob. Uma decisão que não me deixa voltar atrás. Lamento que ele tenha perdido os pais mas…eu não posso ficar com ele."

"Sempre gostaste de fugir, não foi?" A voz de Leah apanhou-me completamente desprevenido.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntei.

"Quero assistir a esta conversa para depois decidir o que fazer contigo." Murmurou ela sentando-se ao meu lado e fazendo Milena arrepiar-se de medo. De facto, Milena não devia ter boas recordações da minha mulher.

"Para que conste, foi ele que me procurou." Disse Milena ao notar o olhar assassino de Leah.

"Eu sei."

"Mas se quiseres posso ir-me embora imediatamente. Não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui e não quero causar problemas."

"Não me parece que isso seja possível. Mesmo sem estares aqui já causaste bastantes danos." Referiu Leah com frieza.

"Não sei do que estás a falar."

"Deves pensar que é divertido acordar numa manhã para receber a notícia que tenho um filho que nem sabia que existia." Disse eu.

"Pois…Bem…Sobre isso…Eu lamento muito."

"Lamentas?" Inquiri espantado. "Isto é alguma brincadeira para ti? Estamos a falar da vida de uma criança."

"Sim, lamento ter colocado o teu nome no registo."

Por alguns momentos pensei que teria sido muito melhor que ela tivesse guardado segredo sobre a paternidade de Jay.

Leah fez um movimento para se ir embora pois Milena acabara praticamente de confirmar que Jay era meu filho.

"Compreendo que estejam zangados mas…eu quis que ele não perdesse totalmente o contacto com as suas raízes paternas. Pensei que apesar de não ter sido desejado por mim talvez o pai dele não se importasse de o conhecer um dia. Foi por isso que coloquei lá o teu nome…Mas pelos vistos ele não quis conhecer o Jay."

Leah e eu trocámos um olhar confuso.

"Ele quem?" Perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 29 Junho<p> 


	21. Jay e Jason

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**21. Jay e Jason**

"O que é que disseste?" Insisti.

Milena bufou de insatisfação e olhou para nós com um ar aborrecido.

"Qual é o vosso problema?" Perguntou.

Leah debruçou-se sobre a mesa com um ar ameaçador e fui obrigado a segurá-la pela cintura para não se atirar sobre Milena tal era a sua impaciência.

"Repete o que disseste." Ordenou Leah.

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre o pai do teu filho, sua estúpida."

Depois dos abusos verbais, Leah com certeza partiria para os físicos se eu não controlasse a situação rapidamente.

"O Jay é um Quileute, certo?" Inquiri.

"Acho que isso é bastante óbvio. Só o vi em fotografias mas parece-me claro que ele puxou ao lado paterno." Milena parecia estar a gostar de nos ver impacientes porque se recusava a dizer de uma vez quem era o pai de Jay.

"Não vou voltar a repetir." Barafustou Leah sacudindo as minhas mãos da sua cintura.

"Quando é que o conheceste?" Questionei.

"O pai do Jay?" Perguntou Milena fazendo-se de despercebida.

"Sim."

"Foi quando vim pedir a tua ajuda e a louca da tua mulher me mandou embora."

Leah voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado e deitou um olhar furioso a Milena que a ignorou por estar demasiado interessada em contar a sua história.

"Vieste pedir a minha ajuda?"

"Na festa do Darren disseste-me que me ajudavas a fugir do meu ex-namorado e eu acreditei em ti. Pensei que se te relembrasse da tua promessa teria pelo menos um guarda-costas forte e…"

Milena calou-se quando reparou nos olhares assassinos que Leah lhe enviava.

"Que modo subtil de roubar o marido de alguém." Acusou.

"Eu só queria a ajuda dele." Defendeu-se Milena.

"Sim, claro…O papel de vítima fica-te bem."

"Leah...Deixa-a acabar de contar tudo." Murmurei para que só Leah me ouvisse. "O que fizeste depois de a Leah te ter mandado embora?" Perguntei tentando manter a calma.

"Depois da tua mulher me ter escorraçado tentei apanhar o último autocarro para Seattle mas já tinha partido. Acabei por ir a um bar onde gastei o pouco dinheiro que trazia comigo e depois percebi que não tinha onde ficar até ao dia seguinte."

Milena olhou para Leah com um ar acusador. Era óbvio que a culpava pelo que lhe acontecera.

"Como é que o facto de teres perdido o autocarro e gasto todo o teu dinheiro num bar foi culpa minha?" Interrogou Leah em desafio.

"Se não tivesse ficado aqui naquela noite não teria engravidado." Esclareceu Milena.

"Como assim?" Perguntei.

"Quando saí do bar já era tarde e decidi pedir boleia a um grupo de rapazes que ia para a Reserva. A minha intenção era implorar que vocês me deixassem passar o resto da noite em vossa casa mas..." Ela hesitou. "Um dos rapazes ofereceu-se para me deixar ficar em sua casa e acabámos por dormir juntos."

"Pelo menos sabes o nome dele?" Perguntei.

"Só sei o primeiro nome e também me lembro que ele tinha uma dessas tatuagens." Milena apontou para o meu braço.

Leah e eu trocámos um olhar. O pai de Jay não era apenas um Quileute. Era também um lobo.

"Não escolhi o nome do Jay ao acaso." Declarou Milena.

"Jason!" Leah e eu exclamámos ao mesmo tempo.

Jason fora um dos quatro sortudos que conseguira recuperar a sua vida normal após a partida dos Volturi da primeira vez que eles tinham vindo a La Push para nos exterminar. Pouco depois Jason, Rick, Ethan e Gary tinham deixado de se transformar. Ninguém sabia por que razão isso tinha acontecido apenas com eles mas segundo o vampiro doutor havia duas razões principais: a primeira dizia respeito ao facto de as ameaças terem desaparecido, pois além da partida dos Volturi, também os Cullen tinham planeado ir para o Canadá; a segunda estava relacionada com a descendência dos quatro rapazes já que todos eles eram bisnetos de Ruth Uley e Gene Lahote mas enquanto que Paul e Clayton descendiam da linha masculina da família Lahote, Gary, Ethan, Rick e Jason descendiam da linha feminina.

Carlisle tinha quase a certeza que o gene de lobo era mais forte quando passado pela linha masculina pelo que o facto de Paul e Clayton serem descendentes de Daniel Lahote, o único filho de Ruth e Gene, e dos quatro rapazes serem descentes das duas irmãs de Daniel, Angelica e Beatrice, fazia toda a diferença.

"Bem pelo menos agora as coisas fazem sentido." Murmurei e Leah acenou em concordância.

"Ele vai ter de vir viver para a Reserva." Relatou Leah.

"O que estão para aí a segredar?" Perguntou Milena desconfiada.

"Deduzo que o Jason não saiba nada sobre o filho." Disse eu.

"Porque haveria de saber?" Indagou Milena. "Estivemos juntos apenas uma noite. Nenhum de nós estava pronto para criar um filho. Eu não o conhecia...aliás não o conheço. Aquela foi a única vez que nos vimos. Provavelmente ele nem se lembra de mim ou daquela noite."

"Bem, ele tem o direito de saber." Afirmei relembrando que há anos atrás eu estava na mesma posição que Jason. Se havia alguém que podia compreender o que se estava a passar naquele momento era eu.

"Vocês em conjunto têm de decidir o que vai acontecer ao vosso filho." Adicionou Leah.

Agora que sabia que Jay não era meu filho, Leah parecia disposta a protegê-lo embora antes estivesse decidida em afastar-se dele o máximo possível.

"O Jason vai para o Alasca daqui a uns dias." Continuou. "Vai passar o resto do ano a trabalhar numa plataforma de petróleo por isso temos mesmo de lhe dizer a verdade."

"Mas não precisam de mim para isso, pois não?" Milena estava a tentar esquivar-se mas Leah não estava disposta a deixá-la escapar tão facilmente.

"Duvido muito que ele acredite em nós. A nossa palavra não vai ser o suficiente." Referiu Leah cruzando os braços. "Além disso quero o nome do Jacob retirado da certidão de nascimento do Jay e tens de ser tu a fazer isso."

"Os Serviços Sociais podem tratar disso. O Jason só tem de fazer o teste de paternidade e depois ir ao registo mudar a certidão."

"Um teste de paternidade demora muito tempo." Contrariou Leah. "O nome do Jacob não vai ficar naquela certidão de nascimento. Quero este assunto terminado ainda hoje."

"Dito como uma verdadeira fêmea alfa." Segredei fazendo Leah dar-me um pontapé debaixo da mesa.

"Eu deixei de ser a mãe do Jay quando aceitei dá-lo para adopção. Não quero ter nada a ver com isso."

"A tua sensibilidade toca-me profundamente." Criticou Leah claramente irritada com as palavras de Milena. "O pobre rapaz está a viver numa instituição para jovens órfãos, achas mesmo que tens o direito de lhe virar as costas quando ele precisa de ajuda?"

"Eu não..."

"Sim, já sei...Tu nunca quiseste ter um filho. Mas a verdade é que ele nasceu e merece ser feliz depois de tudo o que passou." Disse eu. "O Jason também merece saber que já é pai."

Milena mordeu o lábio inferior e depois cedeu.

"Está bem." Concedeu. "Eu fico até resolverem o problema do registo mas depois disso regresso a Austin."

"Primeiro vamos buscar o Jason e depois de falares com ele, vocês os dois vão ao registo civil tratar da certidão de nascimento do Jay, entendido?" Perguntou Leah.

"Sim...mas eu não quero ir àquele fim de mundo que vocês chamam de Reserva. Sou alérgica ao pó."

Leah bufou de indignação.

"Não eras alérgica quando foste bater à minha porta à procura do _meu_ marido há anos atrás."

Era óbvio que Milena estava a tentar atrasar o seu encontro com Jason o máximo possível mas não podíamos simplesmente obrigá-la a vir connosco, embora eu soubesse que Leah estava provavelmente a pensar numa maneira de a arrastar até La Push.

"Eu fico aqui." Sugeriu. "Tenho alguns telefonemas para fazer. Tenho de desmarcar alguns compromissos que tinha hoje e tenho de avisar o meu namorado que vou chegar atrasada ao aniversário do irmão dele."

"Está bem, mas se não estiveres aqui quando regressarmos, juro pela vida dos meus filhos que irei atrás de ti até ao fim do mundo." Ameaçou Leah.

Milena engoliu em seco e acenou em compreensão. Depois, Leah puxou-me para o exterior, parando junto do nosso carro.

"Que mulher insuportável!" Queixou-se quando se sentou no lugar do passageiro, ao meu lado.

"Vamos mesmo buscar o Jason?"

"Claro. Ele precisa de saber. A Milena não pode decidir sozinha o destino do filho dele. Por ela o pobre rapaz fica no Instituto de crianças órfãs para sempre. Que raio de decisão é essa? Se ela não queria o bebé porque é que o teve?"

Leah continuou o seu rol de opiniões negativas sobre Milena e as decisões que ela tinha feito ao longo da vida. Mesmo sabendo que agora já não tinha motivos para a odiar, ela continuava a querer crucificá-la.

No momento em que estavámos a chegar à estrada que nos levava directamente à Reserva, parei o carro de repente.

"Temos de falar." Disse eu.

Leah olhou para mim e cruzou os braços.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou inocentemente.

"Sobre o que a Milena nos disse."

"A única coisa que temos de fazer é ir falar com o Jason e decidir o futuro do filho dele. O Jay é um Quileute e será um lobo no futuro. Não podemos abandoná-lo à sua própria sorte como ela quer fazer."

"Sabes...não és a melhor pessoa para julgar a Milena."

"O quê? Estás a defendê-la?"

"Quando ficaste grávida dos gémeos também fugiste da Reserva e foste viver com os Cullen. Não me disseste nada e se eu não te tivesse encontrado não saberia que era pai."

"Isso foi diferente." Afirmou.

"Em que aspecto?"

"Bem para começar tu podias imprimir a qualquer altura e eu não ia deixar os meus filhos perderem o pai dessa maneira. Preferia que nunca te conhecessem a vê-los sofrer como eu sofri."

Rolei os olhos. A nossa conversa estava a afastar-se do assunto que eu queria ver resolvido. Por isso decidi ser mais directo.

"Neste momento só quero que admitas que erraste." Anunciei. Leah ficou a olhar para mim com uma expressão de espanto.

"Estás a falar de quê Jacob?"

"Eu não dormi com ela. Foi tudo um mal entendido."

"E depois?"

"Bem, acho que mereço no mínimo um pedido de desculpas."

"Porquê?"

"Porque fui acusado de algo que não fiz. Porque passei uma semana infernal em que fui expulso da minha própria casa e ameaçado de morte mais do que uma vez por mais do que uma pessoa e no fim sou inocente."

"Não sou muito boa a pedir desculpas. Tu sabes disso."

"Sorte a tua eu ser um homem paciente." Repliquei.

"Falamos depois."

"Não. Falamos agora. Não vou a lado nenhum sem te ouvir pedir desculpa."

"Como queiras." Leah abriu a porta do carro e saiu caminhando em direcção à Reserva. O seu orgulho não a deixava admitir que errara mas eu não ia deixá-la escapar tão facilmente por isso saí atrás dela.

"Não te armes em vítima." Disse eu.

"Não estou a armar-me em nada. Só não quero discutir."

"Parece-me um bocado tarde para isso Leah. De qualquer modo eu também não quero discutir. Só quero que admitas que estavas enganada a meu respeito."

"Eu tinha todos os motivos para desconfiar Jacob."

"Eu nunca te dei razões para desconfiares da minha fidelidade." Contrariei.

Leah continuou a andar à minha frente e fez um desvio pela floresta. Olhei uma última vez para o carro que tinha deixado estacionado na estrada deserta que dava acesso a La Push e continuei a segui-la.

"Leah, pára!" Gritei.

Desta vez ela parou de andar e virou-se para mim. Foi nesse momento que reparei que ela estava a chorar.

"Querias assim tanto que o rapaz fosse meu filho?" Brinquei. Ela deitou-me um olhar assassino e depois limpou as lágrimas.

"Não...mas estava a preparar-me psicologicamente para te perder. Estava a tentar apagar todas as nossas lembranças para não ter de passar pelo mesmo que passei com o Sam."

"E como é que isso estava a correr? Estavas a ser bem sucedida?" Inquiri.

Ela olhou para o chão da floresta evitando responder.

"Logo vi." Disse eu encarando o seu silêncio como uma resposta negativa. "Não me importo que tenhas pensado que te traí e não me importo que tenhas pedido ao Seth para exigir a anulação do nosso casamento mas importo-me que mesmo depois de saberes a verdade continues a agir assim."

"Preciso de tempo para digerir o que ela disse."

"Muito tempo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Algum."

"Isso requer que eu fique longe de ti? Ou posso voltar para casa?"

"Acho que podemos voltar para casa." Concedeu.

"Óptimo porque dormir na carrinha da Bella não é nada confortável."

"Pensei que ias ficar com o Billy." Disse ela.

"Isso seria demasiado humilhante. Além disso, pelo menos na garagem tenho algo para que fazer para passar o tempo."

Pegando na sua mão continuámos o caminho até chegar ao pequeno edíficio que eu planeava tornar um negócio de família no futuro. O aspecto exterior era quase tão mau quanto o interior.

"Queria arranjá-la antes do fim do Verão." Apontei para a carrinha vermelha à nossa frente quando abri a porta. "Vou buscar as minhas coisas. Volto já."

Leah ficou encostada à carrinha enquanto fui buscar duas malas pequenas.

"Não trabalhaste muito nas remodelações." Disse ela.

"Não tive assim tanto tempo. Demasiados problemas com a família..."

"A sério? Quem diria." Riu-se. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que a via sorrir daquela maneira por isso aproveitei para tentar melhorar o seu humor.

"Se quiseres podemos ficar aqui a trabalhar nas remodelações." Sugeri na brincadeira.

"Acho que não tens todos os instumentos que precisamos para isso." Avisou.

"Tenho o essencial." Deixando as malas no chão de cimento aproximei-me de Leah e entrelacei as nossas mãos. Senti os batimentos cardíacos de Leah acelerarem.

"Jacob...Aquilo que eu te disse no outro dia..." Leah baixou os olhos. "Não era verdade."

"Aquilo o quê?"

"Sobre já não te amar." Assumiu. "Só estava a tentar..."

"Eu sei." Interrompi. "Eu sei que estavas a tentar proteger-te."

Uma breve troca de olhares entre nós foi tudo o que bastou para que no momento seguinte Leah estivesse presa entre a velha carrinha de Bella e o meu corpo. Só tínhamos estado separados uma semana mas parecera um ano. Sabíamos perfeitamente que tínhamos assuntos importantes para tratar mas nenhum de nós conseguiu resistir ao desejo que surgira e que era praticamente palpável.

Acabámos por não saber qual de nós iniciara aquilo mas sabíamos que já era tarde para parar. Como havia algumas probabilidades de que a carrinha de Bella chegasse um dia a ser conduzida pelos nossos filhos, decidi que não podíamos fazer aquilo ali por isso segurei Leah pela cintura e cambaleamos até ao pequeno escritório ao fundo da garagem.

Apesar de pequeno e atafulhado de caixas cheias de papéis e objectos obsoletos, pelo menos ali tínhamos alguma privacidade. O sofá era demasiado pequeno para os dois por isso levei Leah para a secretária velha e frágil que ficava no centro do escritório, fechando a porta com um ligeiro pontapé.

Pela janela semi tapada entravam finos raios de Sol que me permitiam apreciar o fabuloso corpo nu da mulher sentada à minha frente.

"Não tens ideia do que me fazes." Murmurei enquanto ela se debatia com o fecho das minhas calças.

"Na verdade, acho que tenho uma ideia." Segredou ao meu ouvido provocando-me arrepios.

Como a secretária não ia aguentar o nosso peso, acabámos por nos deitar no chão e deixámos toda a tensão acumulada durante a semana ser libertada por explosões de adrenalina acompanhadas de vários gemidos abafados com beijos.

Tudo acabou da mesma maneira que começou. Com tanta intensidade que fez com que eu pensasse estar a sonhar. Senti o corpo de Leah tremer nos meus braços e poucos segundos depois gritei o nome dela dando graças aos Céus por estarmos longe o suficiente da nossa casa.

Deitada sobre mim Leah beijou-me com lentidão até sermos capazes de respirar normalmente. Por fim ela ficou imóvel e descansou a sua cabeça no meu peito, abraçando-me.

"Eu lamento." Murmurou. "Lamento não ter acredito em ti. Lamento ter agido como uma mulher mesquinha e ciumenta. Lamento ter posto em causa a tua fidelidade e ter pensado que não nos amavas o suficiente. Devia ter confiado em ti."

Aquele era o pedido de desculpas pelo qual eu esperara. Sabia que ela estava a ser sincera e isso era a única coisa que me interessava.

"Estás perdoada."

"E o que tenho de fazer em troca do teu perdão?"

Leah levantou o rosto para olhar para mim curiosa com o que eu ia responder.

"Podemos pensar nisso mais tarde." Sorri. "Por agora basta que saibas que nunca te traí e nunca dormi com a Milena."

"Óptimo. Gosto de ter essa exclusividade."

"Gostava de poder dizer o mesmo." Confessei. Senti o corpo de Leah ficar tenso sobre o meu.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntou.

"Tu sabes…"

"Nunca estive com mais ninguém depois de…"

"Não estou a falar em traição Leah." Interrompi-a.

"Estás a falar do Sam." Não foi uma pergunta mas sim uma constatação.

"Ele ainda te ama. Depois de todos estes anos, ele não te esqueceu e mesmo depois de ter casado com a Emily, os sentimentos dele por ti continuam lá."

"Ele escolheu a Emily. Não me interessa se ainda gosta de mim ou não. Não se passa nada entre nós."

"E se a Alice não tivesse conseguido encontrar a Milena e ainda não soubéssemos a verdade?"

"O que é que isso tem a ver?"

"Aposto que ele tentou confortar-te depois de saber que fui expulso de casa."

"Estás com ciúmes?"

"Não…" Neguei sem grande convicção.

"O Sam é o beta da nossa alcateia. Tive de organizar patrulhas e a perseguição à Lisa com ele porque tu não estavas. Não aconteceu mais nada."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Não tens de ter ciúmes dele." Insistiu.

"Não estou com ciúmes." Afirmei de novo.

"Claro, claro." Riu-se ela.

Os seus risos foram subitamente interrompidos pelo som de vozes no exterior.

Leah levantou-se rapidamente e conseguiu colocar a minha t-shirt que estava caída no chão junto à secretária, porém quando eu estava prestes a alcançar as minhas calças William entrou de rompante e a única coisa que consegui foi colocar Leah à minha frente para preservar a minha dignidade.

"Mãe! Finalmente! Pensámos que…" A frase de William ficou suspensa quando reparou no estado em que nós estávamos e no pequeno escritório desarrumado. Na ânsia de estarmos juntos, tínhamos derrubado algumas caixas e haviam papéis espalhados por todo o lado.

Leah vestia a minha t-shirt negra. Um dos seus ombros ficara à mostra e o seu cabelo estava todo desalinhado. Eu estava bem composto apesar de estar completamente nu atrás dela.

"Caramba Edward. Podias ter avisado que eles estavam a fazer sexo. Vou ter pesadelos todas as noite." Queixou-se William enquanto recuava.

"Eu leio pensamentos Will, não vejo através das paredes." Respondeu a voz do violador de mentes. "E acredita que se tivéssemos chegado cinco minutos antes, terias ficado traumatizado para o resto da vida."

William saiu fingindo um vómito e Edward ficou à porta num ar de gozo.

"Um pouco de privacidade Edward." Pedi.

"Claro…" Riu-se ele atirando-me as minhas calças. "Juro por Deus que vocês têm o pior sentido de oportunidade de sempre."

"Posso dizer o mesmo de ti sanguessuga." Retorqui.

"Estamos à vossa espera lá fora." Disse Edward antes de sair.

"Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Leah preocupada.

"Falamos melhor quando estiverem decentes."

* * *

><p>Nota: Não tenho conseguido cumprir prazos porque trabalhei 13 dias seguidos sem um único dia de descanso. Foram duas semanas infernais a trabalhar ao fim-de-semana e horas extra todos os dias. Peço desculpa, vou tentar não voltar a falhar mas o dia de hoje mal deu para descansar.<p>

Jessick - Obrigado pelas reviews. O nosso casal está junto de novo. Não é óptimo? Beijos.

Karisan


	22. Aliada Imprevista

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**22. Aliada Imprevista**

"O que aconteceu? Porque é que nos vieram procurar?" Perguntou Leah assim que nos juntámos a Edward e William no exterior da garagem.

"Está tudo bem mas vocês desapareceram há quase uma hora e o Will estava preocupado."

"Não estava nada." Negou William imediatamente.

"Ele pensou que iríamos encontrar o teu corpo na floresta." Contou Edward divertido.

"Dá-me um pouco de crédito Will. Não sou o alfa da alcateia por coincidência." Disse eu para o descansar porém William cruzou os braços num ar meio amuado, meio zangado.

"Na verdade tinha esperanças que a mãe te tivesse assassinado e escondido o teu corpo." Referiu.

Foi nesse momento que me lembrei que Will ainda pensava que Jay era meu filho e que eu traíra Leah com Milena há anos atrás.

"De qualquer modo o Carlisle quer falar-vos sobre a Lisa." Avançou o vampiro.

"Primeiro temos um assunto para resolver." Disse Leah. "Jacob, tu vais buscar o Jason e quando ele souber a verdade leva-o a casa do velho Quil. Eu vou buscar a Milena a Forks."

Olhei para ela com alguma desconfiança.

"Leah...não sei se é uma boa ideia."

"Por favor...Eu sei o que faço." Disse ela com algum sarcasmo. "Não te preocupes não vou fazer nada de mal àquela idiota."

"Talvez seja melhor eu ir também?" Sugeriu Edward. "Para deixar o Jacob mais sossegado."

Leah aceitou a proposta e partiu com Edward deixando-me com William que olhou para mim sem saber o que se estava a passar.

"Vou levar-te a casa primeiro." Declarei.

"Não sou um bebé. Sei ir para casa sozinho." Respondeu ele com alguma arrogância. Eu ia adorar ver a cara dele quando lhe dissesse que afinal eu não era o pai de Jay.

"Tens o temperamento da tua mãe." Resmunguei.

"Óptimo. Pelo menos ela não é uma mentirosa traidora."

"E achas que eu sou?"

William rolou os olhos e depois virou-me as costas começando a dirigir-se para casa.

"A tua mãe já me perdoou."

"Pois já deu para perceber mas não consigo entender porquê."

"Porque..."

"Nem quero saber." Adiantou. "O facto de ela te perdoar não quer dizer que eu seja obrigado a fazer o mesmo." Cuspiu ele zangado.

Agarrei o braço dele e puxei-o para trás para que me ouvisse.

"Temos de ter uma conversa séria." Referi. William tentou sacudir a minha mão mas apertei mais o seu braço e ele acabou por ceder.

"Sobre o quê? O teu filho bastardo? Queres que ele venha viver connosco para a Reserva?"

"Bem...Na verdade o Jay terá de vir para cá porque tem o gene de lobo e um dia será um protector como nós."

"Então vamos fazer uma festa de boas-vindas." Disse com desdém.

"Estás a ser injusto."

"Não me interessa. Nem penses que vou aceitar que ele venha viver na nossa casa."

"É comovente quereres proteger a tua mãe e os teus irmãos mas podes parar de o fazer Will." Inspirei fundo antes de continuar. "O Jay não é meu filho."

O choque apanhou-o de surpresa. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Will acalmou-se e a sua postura tornou-se mais amigável.

"Fizeste o teste de paternidade?" Perguntou.

"Não foi preciso. A Alice encontrou a mãe dele e estivemos a falar com ela."

"Então não traíste a mãe?"

"Foi tudo um mal entendido. Nunca estive com a Milena mas se não acreditas em mim podes perguntar à tua mãe quando ela regressar."

Foi nesse momento que percebi porque razão Leah tinha aceitado a companhia de Edward para ir buscar Milena. Edward conseguiria ler os pensamentos de Milena sobre o que acontecera na festa de Darren. Leah acreditara que Jay não era meu mas ainda assim queria provas de que nada acontecera entre nós.

"Esse rapaz...o Jay...é filho do Jason?"

"Sim."

"Ainda bem. Não queria nada ter mais um irmão. A Sarah e o Isaac já me chegam."

"Bem...Na verdade eu e a tua mãe estamos a pensar em ter mais um bebé."

Apesar de ser verdade, só disse aquilo para o irritar e funcionou maravilhosamente.

"Para quê? Não acham que somos suficientes? Por este andar eu e o Harry vamos ter de partilhar o quarto com o Isaac e não é justo!"

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a casa de Jason, William tentou argumentar comigo sobre os vários motivos pelos quais não devíamos pensar em ter mais filhos. Nenhum dos seus detalhados argumentos me convenceu mas acabei por ouvi-los a todos por mero divertimento.

Quando chegámos não foi necessário bater à porta porque Jason estava de saída. De início ficou admirado por nos ver ali e foi nesse mesmo instante que eu bloqueei. Jason tinha de saber a verdade antes de se encontrar com Milena para que o choque fosse atenuado mas como é que eu ia começar as explicações?

Não tinha ensaiado nenhum discurso que me pudesse ajudar. E sinceramente não me parecia viável dar-lhe um sermão sobre o que acontecera entre ele e Milena naquela noite em que tinham estado juntos. Jason já não era um adolescente e eu não tinha o direito de o julgar.

Não me interessava se tinham havido sentimentos envolvidos, apesar de suspeitar que não porque eles eram praticamente desconhecidos. A única coisa que me interessava era colocar Jason ao corrente da situação para que ele pudesse decidir o que fazer.

Porém até mesmo isso levantava alguns problemas. Jason estava a preparar-se para deixar a Reserva durante algum tempo. Uma vez que já não havia perigo de se transformar num lobo gigante, talvez nunca mais voltasse a La Push permanentemente. Haviam muitos jovens na Reserva cujo único objectivo era sair de La Push. Leah sonhara com um futuro longe de casa depois da morte do pai, as minhas irmãs tinham tentado ter uma vida fora de La Push antes de Paul e Embry terem imprimido, até mesmo Claire queria ter um emprego e uma carreira profissional fora de La Push. Claro que eram muito poucos aqueles que conseguiam libertar-se da Reserva. Jason estava prestes a conseguir mas a existência de um filho iria mudar tudo.

O Conselho tribal iria provavelmente exigir que Jay permanecesse em La Push mas Jason podia não querer assumir a responsabilidade sobre um filho do qual não conhecia sequer a existência.

"Pai? Talvez fosse boa ideia explicar o que se passa ao Jason?"

A voz de William trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Jason estava estacado à minha frente com uma expressão de interrogação no rosto.

"O que se passa Jake?" Perguntou ele.

Por um instante quase pensei em desejar-lhe apenas boa viagem e sair dali.

"Quando vais para o Alasca?" Perguntei tentando ganhar tempo para pensar em algo inteligente para lhe dizer.

"Hoje à noite. Decidi ir mais cedo porque tenho de ir buscar um amigo a Seattle."

"Bem…" A antecipação da sua partida apenas complicava tudo. "Tens mesmo de ir?"

"Claro. É uma oportunidade única. Toda a gente me disse que devia aproveitar. Vou ganhar um bom salário."

Ele estava entusiasmado com a perspectiva de uma nova vida fora da Reserva e eu ia destruir todos os seus sonhos assim que lhe contasse a verdade. Mas não existia outra opção.

"Tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer." Comecei. "Não sei bem como dizer isto porque nunca o fiz antes…Na verdade eu talvez não seja bem a pessoa ideal para te dizer isto. A Leah é que decidiu que devias saber a verdade antes de deixares a Reserva porque ainda que seja um assunto complicado é melhor saberes e decidires por ti o que fazer quanto…"

"O que o meu pai está a tentar dizer é que tens um filho que precisa de ti." Interrompeu-me William simplificando a minha tarefa.

O rosto de Jason espelhava agora confusão.

"Isso é alguma brincadeira?" Perguntou.

"Não." Admiti.

"Jake…Foi a minha mãe que te pediu para me dizeres isso? Sei que ela não quer que eu vá mas inventar uma história assim é um absurdo."

"Não foi a tua mãe. É a verdade." Expliquei. "Estiveste com uma rapariga chamada Milena há doze anos atrás, certo?"

"Estive com muitas raparigas Jacob." Referiu na defensiva. "Não me lembro de todas."

"Esta não era de La Push e só estiveste com ela uma vez. Há doze anos…tenta lembrar-te."

"Não tenho tempo para isto." Barafustou.

"Não estou a brincar. Foi cerca de um ano após a vinda dos Volturi. Talvez se a voltares a ver te lembres dela."

Jason não respondeu mas não me parecia muito inclinado em aceitar encontrar-se com Milena e na verdade eu não podia obrigá-lo.

"O teu filho chama-se Jay e tem doze anos. Está a viver numa instituição para órfãos no estado do Nevada porque a sua família adoptiva morreu num acidente de automóvel."

O meu discurso fez o efeito pretendido e Jason olhou finalmente para mim.

"Como é que ela sabe que é meu?" Questionou. "Não posso simplesmente acreditar na palavra de alguém que mal conheço."

"Já conheci o Jay. Ele é parecido contigo mas podes fazer o teste de paternidade se quiseres ou tiveres dúvidas."

"Ela está aqui?"

"A Leah foi buscá-la a Forks."

"E o rapaz?"

"Ainda está sob custódia dos Serviços Sociais. Só se um de vocês aceitar ficar com ele é que o Jay poderá sair da instituição onde está."

Jason ficou em silêncio novamente. Eu percebia a sua hesitação. Não podia esperar que ele aceitasse tudo aquilo com calma e paciência. Eu próprio experimentara aquela sensação de incredulidade quando Veronica Johnson me dissera que Jay era meu filho. Felizmente no meu caso, ela estava errada e agora o peso dessa responsabilidade recaía sobre Jason que continuava mudo à minha frente.

xxxxxxxxxx

O plano de Leah quase resultou. O encontro entre Jason e Milena em casa do velho Quil parecia muito bem encaminhado até ambos serem confrontados pelo Conselho pelas consequências dos seus actos imaturos há doze anos atrás.

Jason, mais do que Milena, sabia que o Conselho se estava a referir não apenas ao facto de ele ter engravidado uma rapariga praticamente "estrangeira", ou seja que não pertencia à nossa tribo nem partilhava os nossos costumes, mas especialmente do facto de estarem ambos demasiado complacentes para com o futuro de Jay, que era não só um membro dos Quileute, ainda que apenas pela parte paterna, como também um herdeiro do gene do lobo.

Segundo o ancião, o destino do rapaz era ficar na Reserva para mais tarde assumir a sua posição na nossa comunidade. Isso queria dizer que mais tarde, quando fosse um lobo, Jay estaria sob as ordens directas de um dos meus filhos. Queria também dizer que Jason devia assumir a responsabilidade paternal que lhe cabia e dar-lhe um lar, de preferência um lar que incluísse também Milena, porque criar uma criança implicava haver um pai e uma mãe.

E foi aí que as coisas se complicaram e nós tivemos de mediar a discussão. Nem Jason nem Milena queriam ficar em La Push. Jason tinha um emprego novo no Alasca e Milena uma vida nova em Austin, no Texas da qual não estava pronta para abdicar.

Ambos tinham assumido lembrar-se da noite que tinham passado juntos mas nenhum assumira sentir qualquer afecto um pelo outro. A consumação daquela noite fora causada por algum álcool e hormonas descontroladas, que resultara numa gravidez indesejada.

Milena não queria fazer parte da vida de Jay. Segundo ela, isso só iria piorar a estabilidade emocional do rapaz porque um dia ele iria perguntar-lhe o porquê de ter sido abandonado pela própria mãe e ela teria de inventar uma desculpa qualquer para não admitir que não o queria e que não estava pronta para ser mãe.

Jason podia simplesmente alegar que Milena fora demasiado egoísta e decidira dá-lo para adopção sem o seu consentimento mas isso não faria dele um santo.

Mas todos os membros do Conselho queriam aquele assunto resolvido o mais depressa possível. Não havia outra opção. Se Milena não queria assumir o seu papel enquanto mãe de Jason, Sue e o velho Quil decidiram que o rapaz ficaria com Jason. Sendo o pai biológico, não lhe seria recusada a tutela de Jay, e se os Serviços Sociais tentassem evitar que Jay viesse viver para a Reserva, Sue estava disposta a usar armamento pesado, ou seja, os conhecimentos dos Cullen.

Rosalie tinha iniciado uma licenciatura em Direito Civil há alguns anos e os Cullen conheciam muitos advogados, por isso a causa de Jason estava ganha à partida. Mas para isso Milena teria de assinar um papel onde recusava qualquer direito à custódia do filho no futuro.

Aquela era a oportunidade que Milena estava à espera para se libertar de toda aquela confusão. Para ela não importava onde Jay vivesse ou com quem, desde que não a envolvesse. Milena aceitou as condições e aceitou também permanecer em Forks próximos dias para resolver a questão da certidão de nascimento de Jay, que ainda incluía o meu nome, e a questão da custódia do filho.

Aquela era também a oportunidade ideal para o Conselho se ver livre de Milena, que a todo o momento poderia suspeitar de alguma coisa e exigir respostas, as quais não poderíamos dar-lhe por ela não pertencer à nossa tribo.

Assim que Sam saiu para levar Milena a Forks, para que ela pudesse alugar um quarto numa residência local, Jason tentou argumentar com o Conselho. Alegava que não estava pronto para ser pai, que necessitava de algum tempo para pensar e que não podia recusar ir para o Alasca só porque Jay aparecera.

O velho Quil não gostou de ouvir Jason tentar fugir perante as suas responsabilidades, dizendo que ele estava em divida para com Jay, por não ter estado presente em doze anos da sua vida e que o mínimo que podia fazer era aceitar criá-lo.

Com receio de represálias, Jason decidiu contar tudo aos pais e pedir-lhes que aceitassem Jay e o deixassem viver com eles até ele regressar do Alasca. Claro que eles poderiam recusar mas o velho Quil tinha mais truques na manga.

Após várias horas de discussão e planos hipotéticos, acabámos por ser autorizados a regressar a casa. Ainda estávamos a digerir tudo o que acontecera quando Seth nos deu a boa notícia que Harrison recuperara a consciência. Até anoitecer Leah e eu ficámos no quarto dos gémeos, para nos certificarmos que era verdade. Harry acordava de vez em quando mas devido à morfina, adormecia passados poucos minutos. Ainda assim foi um alívio enorme saber que ele estava a recuperar.

Seth previa que em dois ou três dias ele estaria pronto para deixar de tomar medicamentos e já se conseguiria levantar da cama. Eu mal podia esperar por esse momento.

Assim que amanheceu consegui convencer Leah a ir a casa dos Cullen para falarmos com Carlisle. Estava na hora de saber o que Lisa lhes tinha dito.

Edward estava à nossa espera.

"Onde está ela?" Interrogou Leah.

"Lá em cima com os outros."

"E isso é seguro?" Questionei.

"Sim. Temos tudo sobre controle."

Não sabia até que ponto isso era verdade mas Edward e a família tinham poderes e eram vampiros há muito tempo pelo que supus que não existissem muitos riscos de Lisa fugir de novo.

"Na verdade ela não quer fugir." Declarou Edward lendo a minha mente.

"Quer juntar-se à nossa família." Acrescentou Carlisle juntando-se a nós na espaçosa sala de estar onde Edward começara a tocar uma melodia no piano negro.

"Juntar-se a nós?" Perguntou Leah incrédula. "Nem pensar. Ela quase matou o meu filho."

"Isso parece ter sido um mal entendido." Esclareceu Edward. "Já a interrogámos acerca desse assunto e ela demonstrou verdadeiro arrependimento por ter atacado o Harrison."

"Arrependimento? Não se ataca alguém por engano!" Exclamou Leah. Eu concordava com ela.

"Eles estavam no local errado à hora errada. Pelo que li na mente dela, a Lisa queria falar com a Ella sobre o irmão, Adam."

"Isso não muda nada." Afirmei.

"A presença dela pode ser um incómodo mas também nos pode beneficiar." Avançou o doutor.

"Como?" Inquiri.

"Ela está a seguir ordens do Joham através do Fred. Isso quer dizer que o Fred não deve andar muito longe daqui." Explicou Edward.

"Óptimo." Referi com ironia. "Era mesmo o que nos faltava. Outra sanguessuga a rondar a nossa Reserva."

"Se o Fred estiver por perto vou poder ler a sua mente e descobrir alguns dos planos do Joham. Isso seria óptimo para nós pois assim não teríamos de estar dependentes das visões da Alice que não têm sido muito específicas ultimamente."

"Mas não sei se é uma boa ideia mantê-la aqui." Referi.

"Ela mostrou estar disposta a se tornar vegetariana como nós. A ideia de matar para se alimentar sempre a perturbou, por isso acho que ela vai conseguir integrar-se bem assim que aprender a controlar a sede de sangue humano." Avisou Carlisle.

"O facto de ter morto o namorado foi a única razão pela qual decidiu vingar-se mas penso que acabou por entender que a culpa não foi vossa." Explicou Edward. "Especialmente quando lhe dissemos que Joham deve ter planeado tudo durante muito tempo e que por isso nem ela nem o rapaz tinham qualquer probabilidade de escapar."

Não ficámos indiferentes ao facto de agora sabermos aquilo que Lisa fora obrigada a fazer no passado. Ser transformada em vampira por Fred e obrigada a matar o próprio namorado sem ter realmente consciência disso devia ter sido doloroso e portanto não a censurava por nos odiar, mas agora Edward estava a sugerir que a aceitassemos enquanto aliada.

"E se for uma armadilha do Joham?" Perguntou Leah. Ela debatia-se com as mesmas dúvidas que eu. "Temos de pensar na protecção do nosso povo. A Lisa continua a ser uma ameaça."

"Não se preocupem com isso. O Jasper consegue controlá-la e eu consigo ler os seus pensamentos. Ela não terá qualquer hipótese de nos enganar."

"Então qual é o plano? Ensiná-la a ser vegetariana e depois?" Perguntei.

"Depois usamos todos os conhecimentos dela contra o Joham." Declarou Edward.

"_Se_ ela aceitar ser leal à nossa causa." Avancei.

"Vai aceitar." Afirmou Carlisle com convicção. Quase parecia que sabiam de algo que não nos estavam a dizer.

Acabámos por aceitar que mantivessem Lisa nas suas terras. Claro que a partir daquele momento a nossa segurança teria de ser reforçada por isso íamos voltar a ter patrulhas regulares.

Estava ansioso por chegar a casa para poder descansar durante umas horas, antes de ter de convocar a alcateia para lhes contar as novidades quando senti o cheiro de um humano que estava no interior da nossa casa.

"Oh não." Lamentei reconhecendo imediatamente quem era. "Ela outra vez."

Milena estava sentada no nosso sofá, de braços cruzados. William estava no sofá à frente dela, olhando-a com desconfiança.

"Onde estiveram?" Perguntou ele quando nos viu chegar. "Esta doida exigiu ficar à vossa espera." Murmurou.

"Aqui está o papel que o vosso advogado me enviou. Está assinado e datado como queriam."

Os Cullen trabalhavam depressa.

Milena levantou-se e entregou um papel a Leah, que o leu rapidamente. Era a concessão dos direitos da custódia à família paterna, ou seja a Jason.

"E a certidão de nascimento?" Perguntou Leah.

"Não posso fazer a alteração do registo. Aparentemente tem de haver o consentimento da família adoptiva ou dos Serviços Sociais. Por isso talvez fosse boa ideia deixarmos isso para depois."

"Nem pensar." Reclamou Leah.

"Não podem manter-me prisioneira aqui." Barafustou Milena.

"Fica descansada, não queremos que fiques aqui para sempre. Mas vais ter de resolver a porcaria que tu criaste."

"E como propões que faça isso? Não sei fazer magia."

"Nesse caso vamos falar com alguém que a possa fazer por ti." Olhei para Leah curioso por saber a quem ela se referia. "Liga à Veronica Johnson." Ordenou.

_**Fim do Livro 2 – Estrelas da Meia-Noite**_

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo livro será narrado pela Leah.<p>

Próximo Update: 13 Julho

Jessick: Acrescentei mais dois links de outras famílias e membros dos Quileutes no meu perfil: Claire-Quil e a família Call.


	23. Visitantes

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**23. Visitantes**

Havia muitas maneiras de começar bem o dia. Geralmente os meus dias começavam com os gritos dos meus filhos no andar de baixo, reclamando uns com os outros por qualquer motivo insignificante. Hoje porém, era diferente. Havia silêncio e tranquilidade.

Sentia-me tão confortável que não me apetecia sequer sair da cama. Não podia afirmar que estava esgotada mas estava decididamente cansada do jogo da Verdade e Consequência da noite passada. A ideia partira de Jacob porque queria saber o que Edward lera na mente de Milena quando a tínhamos ido buscar a Forks há uma semana atrás.

Há duas semanas que ele insistia para que eu lhe contasse mas eu tentava sempre evitar o assunto porque gostava de o ver impaciente. Na noite anterior Jacob conseguiu finalmente o que queria. Era difícil resistir-lhe quando Jacob empregava grandes meios de persuasão mas ainda assim só lhe contei a verdade após algumas horas de _'consequências'_ bastante imaginativas.

Naquele momento senti a respiração quente de Jacob no meu pescoço e as suas mãos rodearam a minha cintura.

"Já estás acordada?" Perguntou num murmúrio.

Sorri involuntariamente mas não respondi.

"Leah?" Insistiu. "Estás acordada?"

"Depende." Respondi.

Ele virou-me e seguiu-se um longo beijo que me deixou quase sem fôlego.

"E agora?" Questionou de novo.

"Ainda estou a tentar decidir." Brinquei.

"Está demasiado silêncio." Referiu Jacob.

"O Harry e o Will devem ter ido para a casa do teu pai. É o que costumam fazer quando nós…tu sabes…"

Jacob sorriu maliciosamente.

"Sim, sei."

"Achas que devíamos…"

"Deixar de fazer sexo?" Perguntou indignado. "Nem penses."

"Não era isso que eu ia dizer. Ia perguntar se não seria melhor construir o quarto deles do outro lado da casa. Afinal de contas daqui a uns anos vamos ter de aumentar a casa porque a Sarah não vai poder continuar a partilhar o quarto do Isaac para sempre."

Seth e eu também tínhamos partilhado o mesmo quarto até eu fazer treze anos. Depois disso eu exigira um quarto só para mim. Se fossemos dois rapazes isso não seria necessário.

"É uma boa ideia mas não sei bem se vai adiantar muito. Eles têm super poderes de audição." Lembrou Jacob. "Mas gosto da ideia de aumentar a casa. Podemos acrescentar mais um ou dois quartos…quem sabe o que o futuro nos vai trazer…"

"Não tenhas ideias. Sabes perfeitamente que não é o momento indicado para termos mais filhos."

"Eu sei. Por isso é que falei no futuro." Sorriu. Deixei-o beijar-me outra vez embora soubesse que devia continuar a argumentar. "Além disso prometeste que íamos ter mais um bebé ou já te esqueceste?"

"Não. Não me esqueci." Admiti. "Mas só quando tiveres um bom emprego e quando os vampiros nos deixarem em paz."

"Tomamos banho juntos?" Propôs.

"É melhor não. Vou preparar o pequeno-almoço." Disse eu ouvindo os nossos estômagos roncarem de fome.

"Está bem. Então até já."

Jacob pavoneou-se à minha frente enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho, tentando que eu mudasse de ideias mas acabei por me manter resoluta.

Coloquei o robe e desci para a cozinha, tendo o cuidado de constatar que Isaac e Sarah ainda dormiam e que os gémeos, tal como eu tinha previsto, não estavam no quarto. Desta vez tinham deixado uma nota em cima da mesa do telefone para que soubéssemos onde estavam.

Tinham-se passado precisamente duas semanas desde que Harry tinha recuperado a consciência. Dois dias depois de ter recuperado a consciência, ou seja, muito mais cedo do que Seth previra, Harrison recuperara totalmente a mobilidade. Carlisle achava que isso se devia ao facto de Harry ser diferente de nós e de ter deixado de tomar morfina porque entretanto já não tinha quaisquer dores.

Apesar da captura de Lisa, as patrulhas tinham-se mantido durante aquelas duas semanas mas haviam regras diferentes impostas para os gémeos. Jacob não os queria a patrulhar nem os queria perto da floresta. Inicialmente eles tinham ficado amuados mas depois acabaram por aceitar pois isso permitia-lhes ter mais tempo livre para estar com os amigos.

Agora que as alterações físicas já eram mais notórias, Harry e Will começavam a tornar-se cada vez mais populares, especialmente com o público feminino. Jacob decidira que a atenção que agora eles despendiam às raparigas era preferível à atenção que antes tinham dado à perseguição de vampiros. Afinal de contas era muito mais seguro perseguir raparigas em vez de vampiros.

Algumas horas depois do pequeno-almoço os Cullen telefonaram pedindo a nossa presença na fronteira. Segundo eles tínhamos algo sério para discutir.

"Ainda não decidimos nada quanto ao pedido que a Lisa fez." Avancei quando chegámos.

Há uns dias atrás, depois de saber que Harrison estava bem, Lisa fizera um pedido especial através de Edward. Queria que contássemos aos seus pais a verdade sobre a existência de lobos e vampiros. Havia agora várias pessoas na Reserva que sabiam a verdade e Lisa considerava que mais duas não fariam grande diferença.

Por insistência de Edward tínhamos decidido levar esse pedido ao Conselho mas não tinha existido consenso, pelo que a questão ainda estava a ser analisada. A minha mãe não estava muito inclinada a ceder ao pedido de uma vampira que quase matara o neto e por isso influenciara a decisão de Billy e de Sam. O velho Quil era o único que ainda estava disposto a pensar no pedido que nos fora feito.

"A Alice teve uma visão." Declarou Edward.

"Finalmente." Disse Paul que era um dos três membros da alcateia que nos tinham acompanhado. "E então?"

"Temos uma visita." Declarou Edward e nesse mesmo momento sentimos um odor familiar. Era um vampiro não vegetariano e que já visitara La Push outras vezes, conseguindo escapar quase sempre graças à sua habilidade.

"Porque não nos avisaram antes?" Perguntei.

"Porque não queríamos correr o risco de o afugentar." Explicou Carlisle.

"Fred...Sabemos que estás aqui." Revelou Edward e poucos segundos depois Fred surgiu a poucos metros de distância. Estava nas terras dos Cullen, provavelmente por precaução, embora soubesse que nós não hesitaríamos em ignorar as fronteiras que estavam estabelecidas para proteger a Reserva.

Continuava a ser um vampiro estranho, especialmente devido à maneira como se vestia. Alice devia estar horrorizada com o seu sentido de moda, aliás se ele não fosse nosso inimigo, tenho a certeza que ela estaria a tentar dar-lhe conselhos neste preciso momento.

Fred vestia uma blusa sem mangas verde tropa e uns calções de ganga esfarrapados. Calçava umas botas altas, até meio da canela, e usava ainda um boné vermelho e preto que lhe dava um ar de mendigo. Os seus olhos vermelhos contrastavam com a sua pele de mármore, que por instantes brilhou quando um fraco raio de Sol o atingiu por entre a ramagem verdejante da nossa floresta.

Paul, Embry e Brady rosnaram e prepararam-se para o confronto, porém Jacob colocou uma mão no ombro de Paul impedindo-o de se transformar.

"Espera." Pediu. "É melhor deixar o Edward resolver isto."

Fred levantou então os dois braços, em sinal de rendição e deu dois tímidos passos em direcção aos Cullen.

"Onde está ela?" Questionou. Sabíamos que se referia a Lisa.

"Num local seguro." Respondeu Edward.

"Está...?" Fred hesitou.

"Não a matámos, se é isso que queres saber." Referiu Edward lendo os pensamentos dele.

"Quero vê-la."

"Não me parece que tenhas algum direito de fazer exigências." Disse Jacob. "Diz ao teu chefe que se quer recuperar a Lisa terá de vir ele mesmo buscá-la."

Fred ficou em silêncio, olhando Jacob com um brilho feroz nos olhos rubros.

"Ela não sabe de nada. Não tem qualquer utilidade para vocês e todos nós sabemos que não se pode torturar um vampiro. Por isso não vejo porque razão a matêm prisioneira."

"Ninguém falou em prisioneiros." Declarou Carlisle.

Mais uma vez, Fred ficou em silêncio tentando perceber a intenção das palavras do doutor.

"A Lisa não nos ia trair. Ela sabe a quem deve lealdade." Anunciou com convicção.

"E quem é essa pessoa?" Perguntou Alice. "O Joham? Um vampiro que ela mal conhece e que ordenou que a transformassem num monstro sanguinário? Ou estás a referir-te a ti? O vampiro que seguiu essa ordem e a lançou nesta existência vazia, obrigando-a a matar o próprio namorado para se alimentar?"

"Sabemos o que estás a tentar fazer Fred. Sabemos que desejas vingar a morte da Bree mas não vais conseguir nada desta maneira." Edward olhou com tristeza para o vampiro à sua frente antes de continuar. "Achas mesmo que o Joham tem alguma intenção de te ajudar a obter vingança?"

"Acho." Declarou. "Ele odeia os Volturi tanto quanto eu."

"Isso não é verdade. Tu tens um motivo pessoal para os odiares. Eles mataram a tua amiga. Suponho que se estivesse na tua situação faria o mesmo que tu mas o Joham não tem qualquer razão para odiar os Volturi."

"Ele esteve prisioneiro deles."

"Nunca foi um prisioneiro no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Não foi torturado como eu ou como o Jacob fomos. O Aro chegou mesmo a autorizar que ele prosseguisse as suas experiências em Volterra." Explicou Edward.

"Se acreditas realmente que o Joham foi mal tratado durante a sua estadia em Volterra estás muito enganado." Acrescentou Carlisle. "O Aro jamais eliminaria um génio da ciência como o Joham sem um bom motivo e infelizmente, aquilo que ele fez a dezenas de mulheres, não foi considerado um motivo válido."

Todos nós sabíamos que Aro gostava de coleccionar raridades e nunca desperdiçaria um vampiro com conhecimentos científicos. Fora aliás por essa mesma razão que tinha convidado Carlisle a fazer parte do seu clã.

Agora que sabíamos quase tudo acerca dos Cullen, não era segredo para ninguém que a única razão que fazia com que os Volturi tolerassem a existência de outro clã numeroso era o pacifismo da família Cullen e especialmente os poderes de Alice, Edward, Bella e Jasper assim como os imensos conhecimentos do patriarca da família. Se Carlisle não tivesse conhecimentos importantes, Aro nunca o teria deixado formar uma família tão numerosa.

"Não o conheces assim tão bem, Fred."

"E tu achas que o conheces?" Inquiriu Fred em desafio.

"Conseguimos algumas informações importantes sobre ele quando estivemos em França e na Alemanha." Informou Edward.

Então era isso que os Cullen tinham andado a fazer. Nós tínhamos pensado que eles estavam a aproveitar os tempos calmos para estarem de férias mas estávamos obviamente enganados.

"Ele já te contou o seu passado?" Perguntou Bella falando pela primeira vez. "Alguma vez te disse que fazia exactamente o mesmo que o Felix fez quando a Jane ordenou a morte da Bree?"

Fred cerrou os punhos e bufou de indignação. Pensava provavelmente que Bella o estava a enganar.

"Ele nunca pertenceu ao clã dos Volturi!" Defendeu Fred.

"Os Volturi não são os únicos vampiros que matam outros vampiros." Assegurou Carlisle. "Aliás, os Volturi apenas eliminam vampiros que podem colocar o segredo da nossa existência em perigo."

"A Bree não representava qualquer ameaça!" Gritou.

"A Bree era uma recém-nascida que fazia parte de um exército criado simplesmente por causa de uma vingança pessoal. A única culpada de tudo isto foi a Victoria." Enunciou Edward. "A Bree estava condenada desde o início."

"Além disso, a Jane sempre teve uma tendência para o sadismo. Fazer os outros sofrer é a sua especialidade." Acrescentou Bella.

"O Joham não é como eles." Insistiu Fred. "Ele e eu vamos ter a nossa vingança."

"Ele vai acabar por ter matar. É isso que ele costuma fazer aos seus aliados." Explicou Edward. "E foi isso que ele fez durante toda a sua vida."

Permanecemos calados porque era a primeira vez que ouvíamos aquilo. Nenhum dos Cullen nos tinha contado, ainda, o que tinham descoberto nas suas supostas viagens de férias na Europa. Além disso estávamos curiosos.

"Joham Pierre Saint-Martin nasceu na França no ano de mil setecentos e sessenta e nove. A mãe era prussiana e o pai francês. Por ser o oitavo filho do casal, pouco lhe coube depois da morte do pai. Teve a sorte de ser acolhido por um conde. Servindo como tabelião, tratava das finanças do conde Sunière e, quando o conde morreu, forjou um testamento para se tornar o único herdeiro da fortuna do velho homem. Existem vários registos sobre recursos apresentados em tribunal pelos filhos do conde tentando recuperar o que era deles por direito, mas o Joham nunca cedeu. Depois disso usou a sua fortuna para entrar no mundo da política. Aos dezoito anos trabalhava como escriturário da Casa Real Francesa e cedo descobriu as vantagens de ser um traidor. Durante a época do Terror, após a Revolução Francesa, traiu muitos dos seus amigos e compatriotas entregando-os à guilhotina. Nunca foi um homem honrado."

"Isso não é novidade." Resmungou Fred. "Valores como a honra e honestidade já não existem há muito tempo. A nossa sociedade está podre."

"A questão não é essa. A questão é que depois de se ter tornado vampiro, o Joham podia ter adoptado outra postura, podia ter tentado emendar os erros do seu passado mas fez ainda pior." Continuou Edward. "Tornou-se um mercenário. Matava por um preço. Primeiro eram só humanos, o que lhe era útil pois permitia-lhe alimentar-se regularmente, mas depois o Joham percebeu que podia lucrar mais se trabalhasse para outros vampiros. Afinal de contas os vampiros são imortais e ele nunca estaria sem emprego."

"Porque é que vampiros necessitavam do serviço de um mercenário?" Perguntei sem me conseguir manter calada.

"O século XIX foi fértil em novidades no Velho Mundo. A Europa dessa altura viveu momentos bastante contraditórios de euforia e revolução, entusiasmo e conflitos armados. No seio deste ambiente forjou-se algo novo entre a comunidade de vampiros que viviam em países europeus. Quando a mortalidade atingiu o seu máximo devido às febres de tifo e outras epidemias, os vampiros temeram ficar sem alimento por isso começaram a formar-se alianças entre alguns deles para dominarem certos territórios onde a população era mais saudável e numerosa. Os Volturi mediavam entre os vários clãs e tinham o domínio das maiores cidades italianas mas raramente saíam do país. Os restantes vampiros agrupavam-se e contratavam mercenários para eliminar outros clãs. Era esse o trabalho do Joham, até se tornar obececado pela ciência e começar a pesquisar tudo o que havia e se conhecia sobre a nossa espécie."

"Isso não interessa. Todos nós já fizemos coisas no passado das quais não nos orgulhamos." Afirmou Fred. "A única coisa que me interessa é matar os Volturi pelo que fizeram e o Joham pode proporcionar isso, por essa razão estou a ajudá-lo."

"E achas mesmo que um vampiro como ele tem hipóteses de eliminar o clã mais poderoso que existe?" Questionou Alice. "Foram os Volturi que puseram fim a essas alianças."

"Sozinho não." Respondeu Fred com sinceridade. "Mas o Joham não está sozinho."

"Tu e a Lisa não são propriamente reforços de grande utilidade." Declarou Alice. "Os vossos poderes são úteis apenas em determinados casos."

"Eu sei disso e o Joham também e é por isso que reuniu um exército de Filhos da Lua. Neste momento eles estão a caminho e chegarão dentro de um mês."

Paul, Embry e Brady mexeram-se nervosamente atrás de mim e Jacob trocou um olhar com Edward. Aquela notícia era preocupante. Inicialmente tínhamos pensado que a guerra não chegaria ao nosso país e muito menos às nossas terras mas se Joham estava a caminho de Forks, teríamos de lutar.

"Porque é que ele vem para cá?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Na verdade foi uma decisão de última hora. Não faço ideia o que o motivou a vir."

"Uma luta travada aqui vai causar vítimas." Anunciou Bella. "É mesmo isso que queres?"

Fred encolheu os ombros.

"Mesmo com um exército de Lobisomens, a vitória vai pender para o lado dos Volturi. Eles são mais poderosos e experientes no campo de batalha." Avisou Jasper. "Quando o Joham perceber isso irá fugir e vai deixar todos vocês para trás."

"Não vais conseguir vingar a Bree." Referiu Edward. "Além disso não me parece que ela quisesse ser vingada. A Bree morreu porque escolheu ficar e combater. Tu deste-lhe uma escolha e ela esolheu procurar o Diego."

"Como é que sabes isso?" Inquiriu Fred admirado.

Nenhum de nós sabia quem era esse Diego mas percebemos que Edward lera os últimos pensamentos de Bree antes de Felix a matar.

"Sei tudo isto porque estava presente quando mataram a Bree e ela fez questão de me mostrar tudo que lhe aconteceu desde que Riley a transformou em vampira. No fim ela arrependeu-se de não ter ido contigo. No fundo ela sabia que o Diego deveria estar morto e arrependeu-se da sua escolha."

Fred ficou calado durante alguns minutos.

"É melhor que estejam preparados para a guerra." Avisou e de seguida desapareceu.

Embry, Paul e Brady transformaram-se e foram em sua perseguição mas sabíamos que voltariam de mãos a abanar porque Fred era extremamente difícil de apanhar.

"Um exército de Lobisomens a caminho de Forks." Repeti a informação que Fred nos passara. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Qual será o plano da sanguessuga psicótica?" Questionou Jacob apertando a minha mão. Suponho que ainda tinha algum receio que Joham me tentasse raptar de novo.

"Não sei se ele tem a intenção de nos atacar ou não mas penso que o Joham anda a procurar aliados." Disse Edward.

"Parece-me óbvio que ele quer atrair os Volturi para aqui." Referiu Jasper.

"Isso quer dizer que vamos ter de escolher um lado, certo?" Inquiri.

"Penso que sim." Admitiu o vampiro soldado.

"E se escolhermos a neutralidade? Tipo a Suíça?" Perguntei.

"Não me parece que isso seja possível. Se os Volturi vierem para cá, teremos dois exércitos prontos para se defrontarem nas nossas terras e não vamos poder permanecer neutrais." Explicou Jasper.

"Os Volturi vão esperar que fiquemos do lado deles. Primeiro porque somos antigos conhecidos e depois porque temos um acordo. O mesmo se passa com vocês. Há anos atrás vocês concordaram não atacar os italianos em troca da neutralidade das vossas terras..." Relembrou Carlisle. "O Aro fez esse acordo para salvaguardar uma situação deste tipo."

"Que maravilha." Disse Jacob com ironia.

De facto não me agradava nada ter de escolher um lado para combater. Além disso eramos praticamente obrigados a escolher o lado dos vampiros não só por afinidades com os Cullen, que certamente seriam também obrigados a escolher lutar ao lado dos italianos, como por termos aceitado aquele estúpido acordo que na altura nos pareceu perfeitamente inocente e vantajoso.

"Talvez seja melhor protegerem as vossas famílias. Especialmente as crianças." Avisou Bella.

"Achas que correm perigo?" Perguntei.

"Não mais do que toda a gente em Forks e La Push mas a vinda de tantos vampiros para cá pode dar origem a um novo surto de transformações." Explicou.

Bella tinha razão. Sempre que existiam vampiros na região, era provável que um ou mais jovens se transformassem e desta vez havia bastantes candidatos. Harry e William já tinham sido vítimas do destino e ninguém queria ver mais crianças arrastadas para o meio de uma guerra.

"Talvez fosse boa ideia levar as vossas famílias para a Reserva dos Heiltsuk. O Lance não se deve importar." Sugeriu Edward.

Jacob acenou aceitando a proposta.

"Vou falar com o Sam e com o resto do Conselho." Disse ele.

"E o que vamos fazer quando o Joham chegar com o seu exército de Lobisomens?" Questionei e todos os vampiros colocaram uma expressão apreensiva.

"Penso que necessitamos de reforços." Respondeu Edward calmamente.

"Queres formar um exército também?" Perguntou Jacob preocupado com a possibilidade de mais vampiros na região além dos Volturi.

"Não. Precisamos de conselhos sobre como enfrentar os Filhos da Lua, e só o poderemos fazer com a ajuda do único vampiro que sobreviveu a uma batalha com um lobisomem, além do Caius." Informou Edward com um sorriso.

"E quem é esse vampiro?" Jacob e eu perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos ligar aos Denali." Avisou Carlisle.

"Os Denali?" Questionou Jacob.

"O Garrett lutou contra um lobisomem e sobreviveu para contar a história. Ele pode ajudar-nos. Por isso peço a vossa permissão para o chamar."

"Podia ser pior. Pelo menos os Denali são vegetarianos e já nos conhecemos." Disse Alice.

Ela tinha razão mas a perspectiva de ter Garrett em La Push para nos ajudar não era animadora porque Jacob sempre o odiara e Garrett gostava de irritar Jacob até à exaustão.

"Está bem. Liga ao Garrett." Finalizou Jacob. "Veremos se ele nos pode mesmo ajudar."

xxxxxxxxxx

O Conselho e a alcateia foram imediatamente avisados sobre o que se passara e a partir desse momento emergiu um ambiente de grande apreensão. Basicamente sentia-se a mesma tensão que existira quando tínhamos recebido a notícia, há muitos anos atrás, que os Volturi estavam a caminho de La Push para nos exterminar. A alcateia estava a postos e os mais novos treinavam regularmente. Sam e Jacob tinham assumido as suas posições de Alfa e Beta e estavam constantemente presentes nos treinos.

Harrison e William tinham sido autorizados a treinar mas eu sabia que Jacob tinha a intenção de os enviar para a Reserva de Lance. Essa viagem estava a ser planeada por mim e pelo Conselho. Não podíamos enviar muita gente de uma vez porque isso iria levantar suspeitas, por isso estávamos ainda a escolher quem enviar.

Entretanto Jacob e Edward tinham discutido por causa de Lisa. Ainda não sabíamos muito bem o que fazer com ela. Poucos eram aqueles que confiavam nela e não entendiam a insistência dos Cullen em mantê-la ali. Especialmente depois de sabermos que Joham estava a caminho com um exército de Lobisomens.

Havia ainda o facto de Edward nos ter dito que Jasper estava a treiná-la juntamente com o resto da família. Jacob achava que Lisa já era perigosa o suficiente sem treino e eu compreendia a sua irritação.

Porém segundo Edward, Lisa era de confiança e Jasper e ela tinham formado uma espécie de laço, provavelmente relacionado ao facto de Jasper ter sido no passado, um comandante militar encarregado de encaminhar e treinar os soldados mais jovens do seu exército.

Três dias depois de terem ligado a Tanya, os Denali chegaram com notícias pouco animadoras.

Eleazar estava na Itália, com Carmen, pois voltara a integrar a Guarda Especial Volturiana. Tanya contara-nos que Aro os contactara há meses atrás para fazer um acordo: os serviços de Eleazar em troca da neutralidade da família Denali no conflito armado que se aproximava.

Carlisle e Edward souberam de imediato os planos de Aro. Se ele tinha requisitado os serviços de Eleazar então isso significava que estava a recrutar vampiros com poderes. Eleazar conseguia detectá-los e Aro só tinha de os convencer a juntarem-se à sua causa.

Era portanto óbvio que quando chegasse à altura de enfrentarem os Lobisomens, Aro ia ter o mais poderoso exército de sanguessugas à face da Terra. E isso era preocupante.

Naquela tarde encoberta, fomos visitados pelos Denali enquanto treinávamos.

"Eles têm mais duas aquisições na Guarda Especial. A Carmen tem telefonado regularmente para nos dar informações. O Shannon e a Sage integraram o clã há dois meses. O poder do Shannon tem a ver com decifrar estratégias militares e a Sage consegue imobilizar qualquer pessoa através de contacto visual." Indicou Tanya ao lado de Edward que a ouvia com atenção.

"Isso quer dizer que ainda estão a recrutar, certo?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim. Segundo o Eleazar, o Aro pretende aumentar a sua Guarda para o dobro do número de elementos que tem agora."

"Eles continuam a transformar humanos em vampiros?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sim. Quando o Eleazar identifica um humano com potencial, é dada permissão aos membros da Guarda Especial para tornarem esse humano num vampiro."

"E isso não é proibido?" Questionei.

"Parece que já não." Constatou Tanya encolhendo os ombros. "Foi o Aro quem criou essa lei por isso suponho que se julgue no direito de a poder quebrar quando lhe apetece."

"Disseram-me que necessitam de ajuda para enfrentarem Lobisomens." Referiu Garrett. "É mesmo verdade que existe um exército?"

"Segundo as informações que temos, sim." Respondeu Edward.

"Isso é estranho. Os Filhos da Lua não costumam organizar-se em exércitos. São criaturas solitárias." Destacou Kate. "E há mais de trezentos anos que não existem informações sobre a existência deles."

"Isso mudou recentemente." Informou Carlisle. "E temos conhecimentos de que estão a ser liderados pelo Joham."

"Por isso precisamos da tua ajuda. Queremos saber tudo sobre como enfrentar um Lobisomem." Disse Edward.

Garrett avançou com um ar convencido no rosto.

"Não me importo de ajudar." Referiu sorridente. "Estava na Irlanda quando me cruzei com um Lobisomem. Ele tinha o dobro do meu tamanho e parecia ser já bastante experiente. Lutava bem."

"Quais são as características do seu modo de luta?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Bem, os Lobisomens são instintivos. Quando estão transformados não pensam, apenas reagem. Atacam tudo o que se mexe tendo como único objectivo matar."

Parecia-me que os Lobisomens eram ainda mais perigosos do que os vampiros.

"Mas têm de ter uma fraqueza." Avançou Jasper.

"Sim, a maior fraqueza deles é serem mortais apesar de ser muito difícil matá-los. Só conheço duas maneiras de matar um Lobisomem. Decapitando-o ou arrancando o seu coração."

"E o nosso veneno?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não chega para os matar e de qualquer modo é difícil mordê-los tempo suficiente para lhes injectar veneno. Quando são mordidos, tornam-se mais lentos mas depois recuperam."

"Portanto se lhes arrancarmos a cabeça ou o coração eles morrem mesmo?" Perguntou Sam.

"Sim. Funcionou comigo. O problema é conseguir fazê-lo. Os Lobisomens são incrivelmente rápidos e fortes. Numa batalha de um para um existem poucas hipóteses de sairmos vencedores."

"Então como conseguiste?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Tive sorte." Garrett sorriu. "Primeiro tentei fugir mas eles têm os sentidos demasiado apurados pelo que fui obrigado a enfrentá-lo até ao fim. Depois de horas de combate, venci porque consegui cansá-lo o suficiente para poder matá-lo. Penso que a força deles está relacionada com a Lua. Na primeira noite de lua cheia, um lobisomem é imbatível, pelo menos até amanhecer, mas nas últimas noites de lua cheia a sua força diminui. Eu combati na última noite. Tal como disse...tive sorte."

"Eles conseguem regenerar-se como nós? Ou curar os ferimentos?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Os ferimentos deles demoram pouco tempo a cicatrizar mas não se regeneram. Se lhes arrancarmos uma mão, ela não volta a crescer."

"Já sabem quando é que eles chegam?" Inquiriu Tanya.

"Não. Temos de esperar que a Alice tenha uma visão e mesmo assim não sabemos se vamos poder confiar nessas informações porque o Joham pode estar a preparar-nos uma armadilha. Ele sabe como funciona o poder da Alice e pode usar isso em seu proveito." Respondeu Edward.

"Se precisarem de ajuda a treinar, posso ajudar." Ofereceu-se Garrett. "Posso começar imeditamente. Aliás, posso fazer algumas demonstrações se quiserem...mas preciso de um parceiro. Que tal a rapariga lobo?"

Jacob rosnou e Garrett riu-se divertido.

"Eu posso ser o teu parceiro, sanguessuga." Sugeriu Jacob. "Quando é que começamos?"

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 15 Julho<p>

Anne Sullivan - Pois é eu tenho alterado pequenos detalhes aqui e ali nos capítulos. Tens razão, a parte do comando alfa que o Jake deu à Leah não existia. Vão existir mais alterações até ao fim. Para ti que já leste a versão em inglês, pode tornar-se confuso mas também é uma oportunidade para saber mais coisas novas que eu acrescento. Para quem não leu em inglês não existem problemas. Obrigado por teres a paciência de comentar. Beijos e até à próxima.

Jessick - A personagem da Lisa é um pouco ambigua mas espero que no fim os leitores percebam por que razão ela age como age. Ela não vai ter um papel principal na história mas será mencionada ao longo dos próximo capítulos. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan


	24. Longo Dia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**24. Longo Dia**

"Jacob, vá lá...Deixa-me ao menos colocar um pouco de gelo." Pedi enquanto entrava em casa seguindo Jacob.

Ele estava furioso e sangrava de um corte profundo acima da sobrancelha que se recusava a tratar.

"Isto já vai sarar." Afirmou.

"E enquanto não sara vais acabar por sujar a casa toda de sangue que eu terei de limpar."

Tínhamos chegado à cozinha onde peguei num pano grosso e obrigando-o a sentar-se numa das cadeiras, coloquei-o em cima do corte para estancar o sangue.

"Fica quieto, está bem?"

"Odeio aquela sanguessuga." Declarou entre dentes.

"Eu sei."

"A sério! Um destes dias vou matá-lo e vou estar pouco ralado com o facto de ele ser amigo dos Cullen!" Indicou colocando os braços em redor da minha cintura. "Não me interessa se é vegetariano ou não...quero-o morto."

Eu apenas rolei os olhos porque sabia que ele não faria nada do que acabara de dizer. Jacob estava apenas zangado porque durante a pequena demonstração de Garrett, o vampiro conseguira obter vantagem na luta algumas vezes e conseguira provocar-lhe um ferimento ligeiro. Jacob odiava perder contra um vampiro, embora todos tivessem concordado que a luta entre ele e Garrett terminara num empate.

"E odeio o modo como ele olha para ti." Adicionou apertando a minha cintura um pouco mais.

"Compreendo que estejas zangado por causa da luta mas não me metas nisso. Sabes perfeitamente que é estúpido ter ciúmes daquele idiota."

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Primeiro, eu sou casada e ele também. Segundo, ele é um _vampiro_..." Enfatizei a palavra 'vampiro' de propósito. "E terceiro...ele cheira a casas de banho públicas e a roupa suja."

Rimos os dois e depois inclinei-me sobre ele e beijei-o suavemente. Jacob relaxou imediatamente.

"Peço desculpa por estar a incomodar." Madeleine acabara de entrar na cozinha. Já me tinha esquecido que ela tinha vindo tomar conta de Isaac e Sarah enquanto estávamos na reunião com os Cullen. "Queria saber se vão precisar que venha durante a tarde."

"Sim." Confirmei. "Vamos ter de reunir o Conselho."

Madeleine acenou.

"Podem continuar o que estavam a fazer." Sorriu divertida e saiu da cozinha deixando-os atónitos e sem palavras.

Durante a tarde recebemos a confirmação de Lance que podíamos enviar algumas pessoas para a Reserva Heiltsuk. Achámos por bem enviar primeiro as crianças que estavam em risco iminente de se transformar como era o caso dos filhos de Paul e Rachel, James Ephraim e Daniel James; o filho de Jared e Kim, Jerry; o filho de Jason e Milena, Jay; e o filho de Embry e Rebecca, David.

Os filhos de Sam, Ella e Levi iriam passar algum tempo na Reserva Makah com os avós maternos, por sugestão de Emily. A jovem Ella continuava bastante perturbada depois de ver Harry e Will transformados em lobos gigantes e necessitava de paz e sossego longe das nossas famílias e dos nossos problemas.

Claro que Jacob iria enviar também os nossos filhos e dois adultos para os supervisionar. Inicialmente pensámos que iria ser problemático convencer os gémeos a ir mas Sarah também se opôs.

"Não quero ir!" Afirmou com convicção quando lhe dissemos que iria fazer uma viagem. "Quero ficar aqui contigo e com o papá."

Jacob e eu trocámos um olhar. Eu sempre achara que Sarah era mimada demais e a culpa era de Jacob. Ele tratava-a como se ela fosse uma princesa e cedia a todos os seus caprichos.

"Querida..." Jacob pegou-a ao colo e abraçou-a. "Tens mesmo de ir. Preciso que tomes conta dos teus irmãos porque sei que eles vão meter-se em sarilhos."

"Não quero ir." Insistiu.

"Mas vais poder brincar com os teus primos e sei que vais divertir-te muito." Tentei. Sarah continuou a resistir. A teimosia dela, segundo Jacob, fora herdada de mim, por isso eu sabia que ela iria continuar a fazer birra até conseguir o que queria.

"Não quero ir com a tia Rachel. Ela é má para mim." Resmungou nos braços do pai.

"Não é nada." Opôs Jacob com calma e mais paciência do que eu. "Além disso, o tio Seth também vai."

Isso fez com que Sarah hesitasse antes de voltar a refilar. Seth era, sem dúvida, um dos seus heróis.

"O tio Seth também vai?" Perguntou desconfiada, pensando que podíamos estar a enganá-la.

Eu acenei.

"Então está bem…Eu vou."

"Vai fazer a tua mala e prepara o Tiger para ir contigo." Avisou Jacob.

Ele queria ver-se livre do gato de Sarah a qualquer preço e tinha esperanças que ele se perdesse ou ficasse esquecido na Reserva Heiltsuk.

"E o Marshmallow?" Questionou Sarah preocupada com o pequeno cachorro.

"O Marshmallow fica com o Quil até voltares." Disse eu.

Ela olhou demoradamente para mim e depois subiu as escadas a correr para se juntar a Isaac que já estava a preparar a sua mala. Pelo menos Isaac aceitara as nossas ordens sem refilar.

A conversa com os gémeos não correu muito melhor. Harry e William, alimentados pelo valor da sua histórica batalha contra Lisa, que podia ter resultado na morte de ambos, exigiram ficar. Segundo eles, tinham o direito de ficar porque toda a gente reconhecia que eles eram valorosos combatentes e podiam ajudar a alcateia naquele momento.

Jacob e eu tínhamos outra opinião. Eles eram jovens, queriam ser reconhecidos pelo seu valor e não queriam ficar longe da acção porque desejavam combater ao nosso lado. Isso era perigoso porque sabíamos que eles não iriam agir com precaução, pelo contrário, iriam com certeza, colocar-se mesmo na frente do perigo para terem a oportunidade de serem heróis.

Houve alguns gritos e ameaças durante a discussão, mas Jacob acabou por ceder. Não por ter sido vencido, porque raramente alguém conseguia vencer uma discussão com Jacob a não ser eu, mas porque sabia que era inútil continuar a discutir com os filhos. Se os obrigássemos a ir para a Reserva de Lance, eles iriam arranjar maneira de fugir à supervisão de Seth e acabariam por vir para La Push na mesma.

Assim era melhor que os deixássemos ficar para podermos controlá-los. Porém, como é óbvio, impusemos condições rígidas para os deixarmos ficar.

"Se eu disser atacar, vocês atacam; se eu disser retirar, vocês retiram. Não vou aceitar insubordinações. Entenderam?" Perguntou Jacob.

Os gémeos acenaram.

"Isso quer dizer que podemos treinar com o Garrett?" Indagou Will.

"Sim." Concordei. "Mas só quando eu ou o vosso pai estiver presente."

"Porquê?" Perguntou William.

"Porque sim. Porque sou eu quem manda." Respondeu Jacob secamente.

"Porque é que não gostas do Garrett?" Inquiriu Harry. "Ele parece ser de confiança."

"Isso é relativo." Disse Jacob. "A Lisa também parece ser de confiança e não podemos confiar nela, pois não?"

Os gémeos rolaram os olhos à aparente evasão de Jacob perante a questão.

"O vosso pai não gosta do Garrett porque no passado ele elogiou a minha beleza." Informei em tom de brincadeira.

"Ele não elogiou a tua beleza." Contrapõs Jacob imediatamente. "Ele queria dormir contigo. Há diferenças."

"Ele não queria nada dormir comigo. O Garrett estava a tentar irritar-me mas aparentemente funcionou melhor contigo."

"O Edward contou-me o que leu nos pensamentos dele." Confessou Jacob. "Acredita quando digo que ele não estava interessado em irritar-te ou mesmo a mim, ele queria mesmo dormir contigo."

"E achas que eu iria apaixonar-me por um vampiro? Por favor, Jacob dá-me um pouco de crédito, não sou a Bella. E não vou aturar as tuas birras sempre que o Garrett te irritar ou disser alguma coisa para te provocar ciúmes. Vê se te controlas."

"Não sei se vou ser capaz." Murmurou.

xxxxxxxxxx

Era fácil falar. Tal como eu tinha a certeza que o nosso discurso não ia funcionar com os gémeos, o meu discurso não funcionou com Jacob. Ele passou o resto da semana de mau humor e sempre que tínhamos de ir treinar com Garrett e com os Cullen, acabava por discutir com o vampiro e, em algumas ocasiões, estiveram muito perto de se atacarem um ao outro.

Garrett era um idiota incorrigível que se divertia demasiado a provocar Jacob e não se preocupava minimamente com as consequências. Carlisle, Edward e mesmo Bella avisaram-no várias vezes para deixar Jacob em paz, mas ele não quis saber. Quando isso falhou, Kate entrou em cena, embora o seu único objectivo fosse proteger a integridade física do marido e não fazer com que ele deixasse de chatear Jacob.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde sabíamos que iria haver uma luta a sério e esse momento foi proporcionado num fim de tarde em que os gémeos estavam a treinar com Garrett, acompanhados de Jacob, Sam e Quil.

Quando cheguei, no final do treino para avisar Jacob e os outros que tínhamos de regressar a La Push, Garrett teve a infeliz ideia de iniciar uma conversa comigo, o que não agradou a Jacob.

"Estes dois…" Disse apontando para os gémeos. "Têm a quem sair."

"Têm sangue de alfa." Comentou Jacob com orgulho.

"Disseram-me que têm mais lobinhos, é verdade?" Perguntou piscando-me o olho. Eu sabia que ele estava a brincar mas ainda assim, considerava-o masoquista, porque ele sabia que Jacob não ia tolerar aqueles comentários por muito mais tempo.

"Isso não é da tua conta." Afirmei e ele riu-se.

"Para quem não queria reclamar a única fêmea da alcateia, até que te saíste bem, rafeiro." O comentário era dirigido a Jacob que fechou os punhos e tentou controlar a respiração para não se lançar sobre Garrett. Depois, Quil e Sam tentaram começar uma conversa calma sobre carros mas Jacob continuava demasiado tenso.

"Se ele morrer durante a batalha eu não me importo de te consolar depois…tipo dar-te um pouco de conforto físico já que vais ficar sem parceiro. A Kate e eu temos uma relação aberta e ela não se importa que eu…"

Garrett não terminou a frase porque nesse instante foi empurrado com força contra uma árvore. Os esforços de Sam e Quil para afastarem Jacob de Garrett foram inúteis porque Jacob estava claramente decidido a provocar os maiores danos possíveis na sanguessuga. Os gémeos tiveram mesmo de voltar para trás e tentar ajudar, enquanto eu assistia à luta. Não valia a pena intrometer-me no meio deles porque naquele momento nenhum deles iria parar.

Enquanto lutavam Jacob insultou Garrett várias vezes e gritou-lhe furiosamente que jamais o deixaria tocar-me nem que fosse com um só dedo.

Garrett, por seu lado, enfrentou Jacob com divertimento. Embora soubesse que aquela luta não era uma brincadeira, ele não levava a sério as ameaças de Jacob porque sabia que precisávamos dele e sabia que Jacob não o podia matar. Além disso ele não era um adversário assim tão fácil de eliminar.

Foi o poder de Jasper que conseguiu afastá-los um do outro. Garrett não ficou ferido ao contrário de Jacob. Aproximei-me dele e fiz um sinal a Sam para que estivesse em alerta, caso Jacob quisesse atacar Garrett de novo.

"Parem de se comportar como crianças." Avisou Jasper sem paciência. "A Alice acabou de ter uma visão." Concluiu fazendo-nos sinal para que o seguíssemos até à mansão. A novidade colocou-nos de sobreaviso porque isso queria dizer que íamos ter notícias sobre Joham e sobre os seus planos.

Alice estava no exterior da casa, na companhia de Bella, Edward e Esme. Tinham todos um ar bastante preocupado e soube imediatamente que iriamos ter mais problemas.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou Sam segurando Jacob por um braço, embora ele estivesse muito mais calmo agora que Jasper estava presente.

"Temos cerca de uma semana para nos prepararmos para a chegada do Joham e do seu exército de lobisomens." Informou Edward.

"O Fred mentiu?" Perguntei.

"É provável que o Joham lhe tenha dado informações erradas de propósito." Disse Alice. "Mas isso não muda nada. Apenas temos menos tempo do que o previsto."

Isso significava menos tempo de treino e mais tensão sobre a alcateia.

"Vocês não têm de ficar aqui." Referiu Edward para os Denali. "O Aro prometeu que não vos implicaria nesta guerra em troca dos serviços do Eleazar, por isso podem ir para casa quando quiserem."

"Nós ficamos." Assegurou Tanya. "Pelo menos até sabermos quais as intenções desse Joham."

Kate e Garrett concordaram com a decisão da matriarca da família, apesar de eu não fazer ideia o que os levava a ficar. Duvidava que nos quisessem ajudar mas talvez a lealdade para com os Cullen fosse maior do que aquilo que eu pensava.

Foi um pouco difícil para nós reunir a alcateia nessa noite para lhes dar a notícia que afinal teríamos de enfrentar Joham e o seu exército mais cedo do que o previsto. A maior parte dos membros da alcateia não ficou muito mais ansiosa do que já estava mas alguns manifestaram o seu descontentamento com impropérios e olhares de fúria.

Porém não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Estávamos novamente à espera de ser atacados.

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte acordei sozinha. Jacob fora patrulhar há cerca de duas horas. Os gémeos deviam estar com ele ou a treinar com Sam e outros membros da alcateia. Senti-me cansada tanto física como psicologicamente. Não queria acreditar que teríamos de enfrentar Joham, Lobisomens e talvez os Volturi, todos de uma só vez.

Ignorando a ligeira dor de cabeça com que acordara, tentei preparar algo para comer mas não tinha grande apetite. Fui interrompida por um leve bater na porta da frente. Fiquei surpreendida ao ver Quil quando a abri mas um olhar rápido permitiu-me concluir que ele estava nervoso.

"O Jacob não está." Informei.

"Eu sei. É contigo que quero falar."

Levantei as sobrancelhas admirada.

"Falei com a Claire…disse-lhe que estamos todos em perigo e que ela devia fazer o mesmo que a Emily fez."

"Disseste-lhe para ir para a Reserva Makah e ela não aceitou." Adivinhei.

"Sim. Falei com os pais dela e eles disseram que não se importam de ir até lá mas a Claire não quer ir e deixar-me para trás."

"Queres ir com ela?" Perguntei confusa.

"Não. Claro que não. Não posso abandonar-vos aqui. O meu dever é proteger esta Reserva e é isso que vou fazer."

"E então qual é o problema? Se ela não quer ir, tens de aceitar. A Claire já é crescida o suficiente para tomar as suas próprias decisões."

"Gostava que a tentasses convencer a ir com os pais."

"Sabes que não vai adiantar de nada. A Claire não me vai ouvir. Porque não tentas tu?"

"Porque ela fez-me uma espécie de ultimato."

"A sério?"

Quil acenou.

"E?" Insisti.

"Diz que só vai com os pais se…eu dormir com ela."

Quase sufoquei. Não estava à espera que Claire sugerisse algo assim.

"Não aceitaste?" Perguntei surpreendida. "Sempre pensei que fosse isso que querias."

"Quero estar com ela e amo-a mas quero fazer as coisas como deve ser. Quero casar com ela primeiro."

Ele sempre fora uma pessoa romântica e honrada. Aquela era uma das características dos Ateara que nunca se alterara com os tempos.

"Ela ficou zangada?"

"Bastante. Acha que eu a trato como uma criança e tem medo que esta seja a nossa última oportunidade porque posso morrer na guerra que aí vem."

"Ninguém vai morrer!" Levantei a voz para me convencer mais a mim do que a ele porque na verdade eu temia o mesmo que Claire.

"Então? Falas com ela?" Perguntou com esperança.

Suspirei resignada.

"Vou ver o que posso fazer." Disse.

"Obrigado."

Antes mesmo de fechar a porta depois de Quil sair, já me tinha arrependido da minha decisão. Aparentemente ia ser um longo dia.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 18 Julho<p>

Obrigado pelas reviews.


	25. Distracção

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**25. Distracção**

Mal demos pelos dias passarem. A semana estava a chegar ao fim e o exército de Joham iria chegar dentro de algumas horas. Alice não tivera mais visões, o que a preocupava porque geralmente ela conseguia dar-nos informações até ao último momento.

Os Cullen decidiram então pedir informações a Lisa, que apesar de nunca se ter encontrado com Joham pessoalmente, tinha ouvido várias conversas entre o astuto vampiro e Fred, que recebia a suas ordens.

Durante a semana consegui convencer Claire a deixar a Reserva com os pais. Quil podia agora concentrar-se na luta que se aproximava sabendo que a sua impressão estava sã e salva na Reserva Makah.

Seth e Rachel, instalados na Reserva Heiltsuk, na Ilha Campbell, estavam em constante contacto connosco e por agora parecia tudo calmo. Lance e a sua alcateia estavam de prevenção, organizando patrulhas regulares para assegurarem a segurança dos nossos filhos.

Sarah estava entusiasmada com a visita a outra Reserva. Seth contara-me pelo telefone que a minha filha não se cansava de oferecer ajuda a Jena para tomar conta da pequena Larkin que nascera há pouco mais de um ano. Aquela faceta de Sarah era nova para mim e agradou bastante a Jacob que comentou de imediato que Sarah iria adorar ter uma irmã ou um irmão mais novo.

Esse comentário valeu-nos olhares discretos por parte de outros membros da alcateia e, pouco depois, algumas pessoas da Reserva pareciam pensar que eu estava grávida novamente.

Durante uma saída à única mercearia que existia em La Push cruzei-me com Vanessa White e a sua mãe. Os White e os Clearwater tinham um passado bastante turbulento, como os Uley e os Black. As querelas entre nós pareciam ter aumentado depois do meu casamento com Jacob. A minha mãe e Rhonda White, a mãe de Vanessa, já tinham mesmo discutido em público diversas vezes.

Mas a implicação dos White contra nós era já antiga. Rhonda insurgira-se contra a nomeação da minha mãe para ocupar o lugar do meu pai no Conselho Tribal e depois do casamento da minha mãe com Charlie, verbalizava que ela estava a trair os nossos costumes ao casar com um homem que não era Quileute.

Não era novidade nenhuma na Reserva que Vanessa White gostava de Jacob e que os seus pais apreciavam a ideia de vê-la casada com o único descendente da linha masculina dos Black, especialmente porque Jacob seria o sucessor de Billy enquanto chefe da nossa tribo. Vanessa e Jacob tinham pertencido à mesma turma até ao final do ensino secundário e tinham a mesma idade.

Quando estava na escola lembrava-me dela como uma rapariga tímida e quase obcecada por Jacob. Sempre que ele estava por perto, Vanessa tentava chamar a sua atenção mas naquela altura Jacob estava mais preocupado em conquistar Bella e mal reparava em Vanessa. Depois do meu casamento com Jacob os sonhos dos White dissipara-se como fumo e, aparentemente, eu era a culpada de Vanessa ainda estar solteira.

Todos sabiam que Vanessa e a sua família eram os iniciadores dos rumores que surgiam na Reserva sobre mim. Isso raramente me incomodava mas naquela manhã o meu humor não estava no seu melhor.

"Será que nunca ouviram falar em protecção?" Comentava Vanessa com um grupo de mulheres na mercearia. "A maior parte das pessoas aprende isso na escola."

As quatro mulheres olharam para mim, discretamente, tentando concluir se eu apresentava ou não sinais de estar grávida. Não consegui evitar um rolar de olhos ao mesmo tempo que pensava que Vanessa estava a arranjar lenha para se queimar.

"Não faço ideia como é que um rapaz como o filho do Billy se deixou levar pela filha da Sue Clearwater." Disse Rhonda sem perceber que eu estava praticamente atrás delas na fila para a caixa de pagamento.

"Sou muito boa na cama. Pelo menos é o que diz o Jacob." Referi em voz alta para que me ouvissem.

Rhonda corou embaraçada por eu ter ouvido o seu comentário mas eu mantive a postura para lhe mostrar que rumores e comentários daqueles não me afectavam.

"Ao que parece as mulheres da minha família não têm problemas em manter os seus maridos satisfeitos." Concluí com um meio sorriso.

Não era apenas sobre a minha vida que havia rumores. Há alguns anos atrás o pai de Vanessa, Hal White, tinha sido visto na companhia de uma mulher casada que vivia em Forks e muita gente tinha comentado que ele andava a enganar Rhonda, porém até hoje nada fora provado. Claro que depois de ouvir o meu comentário Rhonda e Vanessa decidiram permanecer caladas e foi um óptima decisão.

Deixei a pequena mercearia com uma leve satisfação de dever cumprido. Podia ter ficado calada e fingido que não ouvira nada mas tinha de me defender e não dissera nada de mal. De qualquer modo não tinha nada a perder porque dentro de poucas horas estaria a enfrentar um exército de Lobisomens liderado por um vampiro psicótico.

Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer por enquanto a não ser esperar e foi isso que fizemos. A ansiedade e o medo estavam no ar como vírus a serem semeados pelos ventos e regados pela chuva.

Ao final da tarde eram vários os membros da alcateia que pensavam que Joham e os Filhos da Lua não viriam e que as visões de Alice estavam erradas porém eles vieram.

Ao contrário do que esperávamos, Joham não trouxe o seu exército para La Push, tendo antes acampado junto ao Lago Ozette a Norte de Forks. A região não era habitualmente patrulhada porque ao longo dos últimos anos eram poucos os vampiros que vinham até Washington com a excepção dos Cullen e a alcateia preferia manter-se mais perto de Forks e de La Push. Além disso o Lago ficava perto da costa, o que só por si já era uma barreira natural pela qual passavam pouquíssmos vampiros. Geralmente, as sanguessugas nossas inimigas vinham de Leste.

"A zona a Noroeste de La Push era uma das zonas que ele queria que a Lisa investigasse." Avisou Edward. "Ele sabe que aquele é o local ideal para ele e para o seu exército."

"Não é considerado território da alcateia mas é perto o suficiente das vossas terras para que vocês o possam ignorar." Acrescentou Carlisle.

"Isso quer dizer que temos de ir até lá, certo?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Creio que é isso que ele quer." Referiu Alice.

"E achas que é uma armadilha?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Não sei, mas penso que não."

"É seguro irmos até lá falar com ele?" Insistiu Jacob olhando de relance para os gémeos. Ele não queria deixar os gémeos desprotegidos na Reserva.

"Penso que não devemos ir todos." Respondeu Alice. "Tenho quase a certeza que ele não nos vai atacar mas é melhor estarmos prevenidos."

Alice tinha razão e por isso só eu e Jacob é que fomos com o grupo de vampiros composto por Edward, Carlisle, Alice e Garrett até ao acampamento dos Lobisomens. Inicialmente Jacob não queria que eu fosse mas não lhe dei opção.

O caminho até ao Lago Ozette era irregular mas não tivemos de sair do abrigo da floresta. Ainda não sabíamos o número de Lobisomens que Joham conseguira reunir mas não estávamos à espera que fossem tão poucos.

Avistámos o acampamento cerca de dez minutos depois de sairmos de La Push. Sam ficara no comando, destacando patrulhas para todos os pontos estratégicos da fronteira de modo a poder detectar qualquer intruso que se aproximasse.

Havia pouca gente junto de uma pequena fogueira onde brasas cor de laranja crepitavam. Foi nesse instante que me apercebi que o exército de Joham, apesar de serem Lobisomens, eram também humanos. Aliás eram talvez mais humanos do que nós, pois só se transformavam quando estava Lua Cheia, o que só acontecia uma vez por mês.

Excepto durante esse período de poucos dias, os homens que acompanhavam Joham tinham de se alimentar, vestir e descansar como todos os humanos normais, ainda que o facto de serem Lobisomens lhes desse alguma resistência e força fora do normal. Por isso, as pessoas reunidas em volta da fogueira, falavam em voz baixa enquanto comiam carne assada, que me parecia ser de um coelho recentemente caçado.

Ficámos também espantados ao observar que além de homens, existiam algumas mulheres e crianças entre eles. Quase todos tinham a pele escura e cabelos negros como a noite. Alguns dos homens tinham cicatrizes no rosto e braços. Eu suspeitava que alguns tivessem mesmo o corpo coberto de cicatrizes, porém não podíamos vê-las pois estavam cobertas pela roupa que usavam.

Joham destacava-se entre o seu regimento por ter um ar mais limpo e jovial, embora fosse talvez, o mais velho de todos os que ali estavam presentes. Usava o cabelo longo atado com uma fita de cetim vermelho a condizer com o lenço dobrado em forma de triângulo que estava no pequeno bolso do seu colete negro. Vestia ainda umas calças igualmente negras e por baixo do colete usava uma camisa imaculada branca.

Apesar de ser um dos vampiros mais perigosos do mundo fascinava-me o facto de ele parecer tão à-vontade tendo em conta que estava num território que não lhe pertencia acompanhado por um grupo de Lobisomens que apesar de estarem sob o seu comando com certeza não eram os seus maiores fãs.

"Ele já sabe que estamos aqui." Referiu Garrett atrás de nós. "Mesmo que ele não soubesse, os Filhos da Lua já sabem. Eles têm sentidos muito apurados."

_'Tal como nós'_. Pensei.

"Talvez ainda mais." Verbalizou Edward lendo os meus pensamentos.

_'Óptimo.'_ Ironizei.

"É melhor voltarem à forma humana para que não vos tomem por inimigos. Pelo menos para já." Disse Carlisle.

Jacob e eu não discutimos porque sabíamos que os Cullen estavam apenas a tomar precauções. Era importante não antagonizar Joham quando estávamos em menor número, pois apesar de serem menos do que aqueles que esperávamos, continuavam a ser mais do que nós.

Infelizmente não fui rápida o suficiente a regressar à forma humana de modo a impedir o olhar de Garrett enquanto me vestia, o que fez Jacob rosnar e Edward repreender Garrett para evitar mais discussões.

"Guarda os teus comentários para depois. Neste momento temos de parecer o mais unidos possível." Avisou o violador de mentes e Garrett esboçou um sorriso travesso.

"Se ele não pára de se armar em idiota juro que o mato." Murmurou Jacob entre dentes.

"Devíamos ter trazido o Jasper." Disse eu depois de colocar o meu vestido de alças.

"Não podia deixar a Lisa sem a supervisão do Jasper." Informou Edward. "Seria imprudente."

"Prontos?" Questionou Alice.

Apesar de não sabermos como iria correr aquele encontro, estávamos preparados. Jacob encostou-se a mim e por fim Joham olhou para nós. Os metros que nos separavam pareceram encurtar-se quando o seu olhar intenso se pousou no nosso pequeno grupo.

Fazendo um sinal aos seus homens, Joham aproximou-se e nós fizemos o mesmo, dando passos curtos mas determinados na sua direcção. Quando estávamos já bastante próximos, Joham sorriu satisfeito.

"Os famosos Cullen." Começou. "É estranho sabermos tanto uns dos outros mas não nos conhecermos pessoalmente, não é?"

O seu tom de voz era cordial e amigável, o que me surpreendeu. Atrás dele, um grupo de seis homens, reunira-se de braços cruzados sobre o peito mas nenhum deles fez qualquer intenção de se juntar a nós na conversa.

"Não sabem inglês." Murmurou Edward lendo os meus pensamentos.

Ao ouvir Edward, Joham olhou para trás, para os seus homens e depois voltou-se para nos encarar de novo.

"Mas percebem alguma coisa. Especialmente o Dakshi."

Nenhum de nós sabia quem era Dakshi mas não nos preocupámos muito.

"Deves ser o Edward, certo?" Perguntou Joham olhando para o violador de mentes que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "É bom conhecer-vos finalmente."

"Lamentamos não poder dizer o mesmo." Disse Alice.

"E tu deves ser a Bella." Tentou Joham.

"Alice." Corrigiu a vidente.

"Ah, claro. Alice…" Sorriu. Inclinando-se um pouco para a esquerda, Joham cruzou um olhar comigo e com Jacob. "E os representantes da alcateia." Acrescentou. "Como estás Leah?"

Perante o meu silêncio Joham não desmoralizou, permanecendo tão alegre quanto anteriormente.

"Suponho que saibam os motivos da nossa estadia aqui." Referiu Joham.

"Sabemos, mas preferíamos que lutasses as tuas lutas longe daqui." Disse Carlisle. "A vossa presença não é apreciada."

"Estamos perante um problema que nos afecta a todos."

"Isso não é verdade. As vossas querelas com os Volturi não nos dizem respeito." Assegurou o vampiro doutor. "Não temos nada contra o Aro ou o seu clã."

"Bem nós também não constituímos qualquer ameaça para eles e estamos a ser perseguidos e chacinados indiscriminadamente." Contrapôs Joham.

"Confesso que não concordo com as decisões do Aro mas o que tu fizeste merecia um castigo."

Atrás de Joham os seus homens mexeram-se nervosamente. Provavelmente não sabiam tudo sobre o passado do seu líder.

"As minhas experiências nunca colocaram o nosso segredo em perigo. E quanto ao facto de eu matar humanos...Não sou o único, pois não? Faz parte da nossa natureza matar para nos alimentarmos."

"Não te estavas a alimentar. Mataste mulheres e crianças inocentes." Acrescentou Alice.

"O que me custou bastante." Afirmou. "Todas as minhas experiências foram um falhanço. Preferia que aquelas mulheres e recém-nascidos conseguissem sobreviver."

"A que preço?" Perguntou Carlisle. "As mães seriam vampiras e as crianças híbridas. Achas isso correcto?"

Joham encolheu os ombros.

"Também não é correcto exterminar uma raça inteira apenas por medo que ela se torne mais forte. Além disso há muito tempo que acalento o sonho de criar uma super raça, mais forte do que nós...Infelizmente a ciência ainda não o permite."

_Graças aos Céus. _Pensei aliviada. Já tinha sido difícil aceitar a existência de Lobisomens quanto mais de híbridos.

"E portanto devemos acreditar que o teu único propósito é ajudar os Filhos da Lua a obterem vingança por tudo o que os Volturi lhes fizeram?" Inquiriu Alice.

"Sim."

"E o que vais receber em troca das tuas boas acções?" Agora a voz de Alice já soava a sarcasmo e Joham percebeu isso.

"É pena que me tenham em tão má consideração. Não tenho a intenção de exterminar ninguém."

"Mas ficarias de bom grado no lugar de Aro como líder dos Volturi, certo?" Insinuou Edward.

Joham permaneceu calado.

"Acham que é por isso que estou aqui? Porque quero fazer guerra contra os Volturi e ficar no seu lugar?"

"Foi isso que me disseste há anos atrás." Disse eu fazendo Joham olhar para mim. "Querias criar híbridos para eliminar os italianos e escravizar os humanos."

"As minhas razões são muito mais complexas do que pensam mas não vale a pena falar-vos sobre isso porque me parece que já escolheram o vosso lado."

"Não estamos do lado de ninguém." Assegurou Carlisle. "Não queremos participar nesta guerra e não queremos que pessoas inocentes se magoem."

"Lamento imenso mas não posso garantir isso."

"Podes se te fores embora." Não fiz de propósito para que aquela frase soasse como uma imposição.

"A culpa de eu estar aqui é vossa. O acordo que fizeram com os Volturi e que tornou as vossas terras neutras, deu-me a oportunidade ideal para escolher o local para onde trazer os Filhos da Lua que viajam comigo."

"Achas que o acordo que a alcateia fez vai impedir os Volturi de vos atacar?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não. Claro que não, mas espero que até lá vocês mudem de ideias e escolham apoiar o meu lado."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Disse Jacob num tom de voz resoluto. "Não temos nada a ver com esta guerra e não temos motivos nenhuns para apoiar qualquer um dos lados."

"Talvez isso venha a mudar em breve."

As palavras de Joham eram, sem sombras de dúvidas, uma ameaça. Ameaça essa que Edward detectou mais depressa do que nós graças ao seu poder.

"Temos de voltar!" Exclamou.

Garrett e Carlisle puxaram Alice que olhava com intensidade para a única tenda montada naquele acampamento improvisado.

"Alice! Vamos!" Insistiu Edward e foi nessa altura que reparámos no pânico presente na sua voz e no sorriso escarninho no rosto de Joham que anunciava que ele tinha algum truque na manga.

"Vejo-vos em breve." Murmurou Joham em jeito de despedida.

Sem me preocupar com a falta de privacidade transformei-me e Jacob fez o mesmo. Pouco depois corríamos de regresso a La Push, ainda sem saber o que levara Edward a sugerir a nossa partida tão abruptamente.

_'É bom que nos expliques o que passa Edward.'_ Pensou Jacob posicionando-se ao lado do vampiro.

"Era uma armadilha." Avisou. "Ele sabia que não iríamos escolher um lado e sabia que iríamos fazer o que fosse preciso para os expulsar daqui por isso..." Edward hesitou. "Por isso decidiu dar-nos um motivo para nos juntarmos a ele."

_'Nunca nos iremos juntar a ele.'_ Assegurou Jaocb de novo.

"Irás juntar-te a ele se várias pessoas da Reserva se tornarem Lobisomens. Não terás outra opção porque terás que as proteger."

Ficámos momentaneamente mudos. Nem sequer sabíamos o que pensar. Começava a escurecer e de repente a floresta pareceu-me sombria e perigosa.

"Hoje é a primeira noite de Lua Cheia." Constatou Alice. "Ele escolheu chegar hoje por essa razão."

"Então isto não passou de uma distracção enquanto a Reserva é atacada, certo?"

A pergunta de Garrett inundou-me de medo. Medo pelas pessoas que corriam perigo, medo pelos nossos amigos que não sabiam que seriam atacados por um grupo de Lobisomens enraivecidos, medo pelos meus filhos, que com toda a certeza não fugiriam perante aquela luta e estariam no meio da batalha sem qualquer tipo de protecção.

_'Temos de os avisar.'_ Referi com nervosismo.

Como já estávamos perto de La Push, Jacob uivou para avisar a alcateia do perigo, recebendo um uivo de resposta. Porém o uivo não pertencia a nenhum dos nossos amigos, era um uivo gutural e animalesco, diferente dos nossos e muito mais assustador.

"Eles já chegaram a La Push." Concluiu Edward. "Preparem-se."


	26. Na Escuridão

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**26. Na Escuridão**

O facto de não conseguirmos entrar em contacto com ninguém da alcateia fez-nos temer o pior. Era suposto estar alguém de vigia a patrulhar mas à medida que nos aproximávamos de La Push continuávamos sem saber o que se passava na Reserva.

A noite já caíra sobre nós e começavam a surgir as primeiras estrelas no céu negro.

_'Raios Sam...Onde estás?'_ A mente de Jacob estava tão confusa quanto a minha.

_'Achas que estão...?'_

Não me atrevi a formular aquele pensamento porque não era necessário. Jacob já pensara o mesmo que eu e nenhum de nós estava pronto para aceitar que os nossos amigos e famílias poderiam estar mortos.

"Não devíamos ter ido ao encontro daquele cretino." Disse Garrett. "Estranhei estarem tão poucos homens no acampamento."

"Eu também." Concordou Carlisle. "Ao que parece ele planeou tudo muito bem."

_'O Garrett disse que os lobisomens não passam de animais enraivecidos e irracionais.' _Jacob direccionou os seus pensamentos para Edward. _'Como é que o Joham consegue fazer com que sigam as suas ordens quando estão transformados?'_

Era de facto uma boa pergunta.

"Não faço ideia." Respondeu Edward. "Também gostava de o saber."

Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para chegarmos ao nosso território quando subitamente vários pensamentos se juntaram aos nossos. Inicialmente ninguém respondeu às nossas perguntas pois todas as atenções da alcateia se focavam na batalha que se começara a travar. Sam tinha agrupado a alcateia e esperado que os inimigos estivessem suficientemente perto para lançar uma emboscada.

Eu tinha quase a certeza que os planos que Sam seguia tinham sido orquestrados por Jasper mas esse detalhe não era relevante. O mais importante é que todos se tinham mantido vivos graças à estratégia que seguiam.

Através das memórias de alguns dos nossos companheiros, Jacob e eu conseguímos descobrir o que tinha acontecido depois de termos deixado a Reserva nessa tarde para ir ao encontro de Joham.

Quase ao anoitecer Jasper saíra da mansão após uma conversa com Lisa e embrenhara-se na floresta sem dizer porquê. Minutos depois regressara e convocara uma reunião de emergência com todos os lobos onde referira que um grupo de cerca de trinta homens estava a chegar e que esses homens não eram humanos.

Todos perceberam então que se tratavam de lobisomens e que a nossa saída da Reserva fora apenas uma manobra de distração usada por Joham para ter o caminho livre e nos poder atacar mais facilmente.

Sabendo da vantagem numérica dos nossos adversários Jasper e Sam organizaram as nossas forças para conseguirem conter o avanço dos lobisomens que entretanto já se tinham transformado.

A primeira linha de defesa era constituída pelos Cullen e as duas vampiras do clã dos Denali que tinham aceitado lutar ao nosso lado. Jasper encabeçava o seu grupo enquanto estratega e o seu objectivo era não deixar que os lobisomens ultrapassassem a fronteira entre as nossas terras, afastando-os assim da Reserva.

Claro que isso foi apenas possível durante algum tempo. Sozinho, Jasper não conseguia controlar todos os lobisomens com o seu poder, sendo apenas capaz de atrasar alguns deles. Além disso era com certeza mais difícil controlar as emoções de lobisomens do que de humanos ou mesmo vampiros.

Os lobisomens que conseguiam esquivar-se ao poder de Jasper eram então obrigados a enfrentar o resto dos vampiros. Emmett conseguia fazer bastantes estragos sempre que lutava mas perante aquele inimigo, também a sua força era limitada pois só conseguia lutar contra um oponente de cada vez. A vampira mais poderosa do grupo era Kate, que com o seu poder claramente ofensivo, conseguia derrubar os inimigos com choques de electricidade, sem no entanto conseguir matá-los.

Se havia algo que todos nós estávamos prestes a aprender era que Garrett tinha razão. Na primeira noite de Lua Cheia os Filhos da Lua eram praticamente invencíveis e era extremamente difícil matá-los.

Jacob e eu estávamos sintonizados com a alcateia, sentindo e vendo tudo através deles, enquanto corríamos para a Reserva a toda a velocidade para nos podermos juntar à batalha.

Alguns lobisomens tinham conseguido ultrapassar a fronteira mas ainda nenhum conseguira passar pela segunda linha defensiva constituída por Jared, Paul, Quil e Sam, que a liderava com perícia. Deve ter sido nessa altura que percebi por que razão Jacob nunca abdicara de ter Sam ao seu lado enquanto beta da alcateia. Tal como Jacob possuía uma vocação inata para ser líder, Sam parecia possuir a mesma capacidade quando se via confrontado com uma situação adversa como aquela.

Dispondo de pouco tempo para organizar a alcateia, Sam decidira manter o grupo unido e por isso todos os lobos se encontravam dispostos em linhas defensivas, que eram quatro. A primeira, liderada por Sam, estava incumbida de causar o máximo de danos possíveis aos enormes monstros que ameaçavam o nosso território.

Sam parecia saber que a sua linha defensiva não iria conseguir deter os lobisomens de Joham, por isso colocara os nossos lobos mais experientes à frente para lhes causar todo o tipo de ferimentos e incutir algum medo. Logo atrás, estavam Brady, Justin, Caleb e Collin, prontos para receber os inimigos. Embora não tão experientes quanto os lobos do primeiro grupo, havia naqueles quatro membros da nossa alcateia a mesma resistência pelo que a principal tarefa dos quatro lobos era a de cansar o inimigo.

Se mesmo assim os lobisomens conseguissem avançar no terreno teriam de enfrentar Martin, Shane, Sullivan, Clayton e Josh, liderados por Embry. Havia uma razão pela qual Sam colocara Embry na terceira linha defensiva e não na primeira, onde ele, obviamente tinha um lugar, pois Embry fora o quarto lobo a integrar a alcateia sendo um dos seus mais velhos e experientes membros. Embry podia não ser um estratega brilhante como Jasper mas era sensato e sabia avaliar o terreno de batalha como ninguém. Sam confiava nas suas capacidades de liderança e estava certo que ele saberia orientar o seu grupo de modo a assegurar a protecção da nossa Reserva e dos três últimos membros da alcateia que formavam a última linha de defesa: Denis, Harry e William.

Denis podia integrar qualquer uma das outras linhas defensivas que Sam organizara mas fora escolhido para se assegurar que os gémeos não se lançavam no campo de batalha até ser absolutamente necessário. Denis recebera a ordem e cumpria-a com zelo. Por esse motivo, ele conseguiu manter os meus filhos a salvo até à nossa chegada.

Quando finalmente nos juntámos à batalha, os lobisomens estavam retidos entre o grupo liderado por Sam e o grupo de Brady, Caleb, Collin e Justin mas era óbvio que alguns deles conseguiriam passar incólumes. Não havia baixas em nenhum dos lados e os vampiros tinham-se juntado à alcateia no nosso território para nos ajudar.

A nossa chegada equilibrou as forças em confronto mas a lutou continuou feroz, especialmente por parte dos lobisomens. Foi nessa altura que também percebemos o que Garrett queria dizer quando caracterizara os Filhos da Lua como criaturas violentas e sedentas de destruição.

A própria aparência dos lobisomens fazia prever que se tratava de uma espécie aguerrida e feroz. Ao contrário de nós, os Filhos da Lua podiam movimentar-se sobre as patas traseiras, o que lhes conferia uma altura descomunal e lhes deixava as patas da frente livres para nos golpear. Os seus golpes, tal como Caleb e Jared, ambos feridos sem gravidade, tinham experimentado, eram mortais para qualquer humano ou animal indefeso. Valera-lhes a ajuda imediata de Sam e Collin.

Além da estatura alta e robusta, os lobisomens tinham imenso pêlo negro em todo o corpo, garras afiadas como lâminas e orelhas pontiagudas. Os seus olhos eram negros mas quando iluminados pela Lua, pareciam obter uma cor meio alaranjada. Quando se movimentavam sobre duas patas pareciam semi-humanos mas quando corriam nas quatro, altura em que eram mais rápidos, pareciam sobretudo monstros animalescos saídos de um filme de terror.

De qualquer modo, o choque já tinha passado quando chegámos e nos reunimos à alcateia. Jacob quis ficar no meio da batalha porque era aí que o alfa deveria ficar, ou seja, um líder tinha o dever de liderar e não de esperar na rectaguarda que os seus companheiros fizessem todo o trabalho.

Eu, por outro lado, apesar de ansiosa por lutar, preferi juntar-me à última linha de defesa onde Denis começava a ter problemas em manter os gémeos em segurança. Foi para ele um alívio quando me viu chegar.

'_Alguns são mais fortes do que muitos dos vampiros que já enfrentámos._' Disse Denis enquanto víamos, através do elo mental, a batalha a desenrolar-se alguns metros à nossa frente.

'_Sem dúvida.'_ Concordei.

'_O adversário do Paul é um homem adulto mas o do Quil acho que é um rapaz da idade dos gémeos.'_

Observei atentamente o lobisomem que lutava com Quil e constatei que Denis tinha razão. Os Filhos da Lua, apesar de serem todos muito semelhantes a nível de aparência, não tinham todos o mesmo tamanho ou peso. Havia alguns mais fracos, e isso era uma boa notícia para nós pois queria dizer que existiam elos mais fracos entre eles que podíamos explorar.

'_Provavelmente também há mulheres entre eles.'_ Pensei. Tinha visto mulheres no acampamento de Joham porém não sabia quantas eram lobisomens pois podiam ser simplesmente mulheres que acompanhavam os seus maridos.

'_Eles estão a aproximar-se.'_ Referiu Harry quando um dos lobisomens conseguiu romper a nossa segunda linha de defesa e atacou o grupo de Embry.

À medida que o tempo passava e que eu aguardava o momento em que teria de lutar para proteger os meus filhos e a população de La Push, a minha preocupação pelo desfecho daquela batalha aumentava.

Foi então que a vi. Lisa estava a alguns metros do local onde me encontrava. Olhava para a batalha que se desenrolava à nossa frente mas era impossível saber o que pensava. Sem entender de que lado ela estava caminhei silenciosamente até junto dela e os gémeos seguiram-me.

Depois de a cercarmos sem que Lisa desse por isso, reparei que ela falava, ou melhor murmurava para alguém.

"Disseste que a Reserva estaria a salvo." Dizia ela.

"O Joham nunca me contou os seus planos. Só soube o que ele planeava esta madrugada e vim avisar-te para podermos sair daqui."

Reconheci a voz de Fred mas não conseguia vê-lo devido às árvores que o escondiam da minha visão.

"Mas em vez disso...Avisaste os Cullen." Adicionou ele com um tom de voz de decepção. "Sabes que o Joham não aprecia traidores."

"A minha família mora nesta Reserva." Disse Lisa em voz baixa. "Não quero que os meus pais e o meu irmão se magoem."

"Podemos ir buscá-los e..."

"Não, não podemos. Tu e eu acabaríamos por matá-los tal como fiz com o Michael. Não consigo controlar a minha sede por sangue humano e tu tembém não."

Pelos vistos as lições com os Cullen não estavam a ser tão bem sucedidas como todos pensávamos.

"Vamos embora daqui antes que as coisas se compliquem." Sugeriu Fred. "O Joham está à nossa espera no acampamento. Amanhã de manhã regressaremos."

"E o que vamos encontrar?"

"Não sei."

"Os lobisomens vão matar toda a gente e os que não morrerem vão ser infectados pela maldição deles e vão transformar-se em monstros."

"Mas pelo menos os lobos estarão mortos. Pensei que querias vingar-te deles. Mudaste de ideias?"

"Não...mas...eu também sou uma Quileute. As pessoas da Reserva não têm culpa de nada."

"Lisa...não podemos ficar aqui."

_'Vamos atacá-los agora.'_ Sugeriu William. _'Eles não sabem que estamos aqui.'_

_'Eu ataco primeiro. Vocês esperam pelo meu sinal, entendido?'_

Nunca soubemos se o nosso plano resultaria porque no momento em que eu ia atacar, um lobisomem surgiu atrás de nós e atacou Harry. Felizmente os gémeos tinham estado atentos durante os treinos e Harry conseguiu afastar o lobisomem o tempo suficiente para recuperar.

Antes de me virar para ajudar os meus filhos vi Lisa e Fred a fugir por entre as árvores robustas da floresta. Se iam juntar-se a Joham ou não, jamais saberia, mas o importante naquele momento era proteger a minha família.

William e Harry conseguiram unir forças contra o lobisomem que nos atacara pois ele não era muito grande. Aliás, parecia-me ser um dos mais pequenos do grupo. Mais à frente Denis lutava também. A última linha de defesa fora finalmente alcançada e nós tínhamos de vencer o quanto antes para impedir que um ou mais inimigos conseguissem alcançar La Push.

A Lua Cheia permaneceria no céu escuro por várias horas até ao amanhecer e enquanto ela estivesse no céu os lobisomens não nos deixariam em paz. Utilizando a minha melhor arma, a velocidade, lancei-me contra o inimigo que continuava a ameaçar William e Harry e saltei por cima deles, virando-me rapidamente para o atacar por trás.

Os gémeos ficaram com mais espaço para voltarem a atacar mas nesse momento o lobisomem conseguiu agarrar-me e levantando-me no ar enterrou as suas mandíbulas afiadas no meu ombro esquerdo.

Ao atirar-me violentamente contra uma árvore vi Denis correr na nossa direcção, deixando para trás o seu oponente e ouvi os pensamentos de Jacob que ecoavam na minha mente entorpecida.

_'Levanta-te Leah!'_ Ordenou ele. Eu sentia a sua preocupação por mim. _'Leah!'_

Tentei levantar-me mas o ferimento era mais grave do que o que eu pensara e sangrava com abundância, retirando-me as forças.

Senti Jacob entrar em pânico quando percebeu que eu estava ferida com alguma gravidade e ouvi-o incitar todos os lobos a lutarem até ao fim. Vários uivos encheram então a floresta até que por fim, um som gutural ecoou por todo o lado. Aquele era o som de um guerreiro caído. Alguém acabara de ser ferido mortalmente mas eu não conseguia saber quem. Seria um vampiro? Um lobisomem? Um lobo?

_'Mãe!'_ William chamou-me. _'Mãe...Não consigo ouvir os pensamentos do pai.'_

A escuridão que me envolveu nessa altura foi implacável.

* * *

><p>Nota: Acho que esta foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma cena de batalha a sério. Não ficou grande coisa mas podia ser pior. Lol. Espero conseguir terminar esta fic em Agosto. Estou a traduzir o mais rapidamente possível.<p>

Jessick - Oi. Actualizei o meu perfil com o resto das famílias. Obrigado pelas tuas palavras. Beijos

Próximo update: 26 de Junlho


	27. Medo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**27. Medo**

Quando acordei a primeira coisa que notei foi o intenso cheiro a sangue a medicamentos e anti-sépticos. Pensei que estava num Hospital mas quando os meus olhos se habituaram à luz consegui reconhecer o candeeiro de cristais, os móveis caros, as cortinas floridas e o sofá macio onde eu estava deitada.

Estava em casa dos Cullen o que queria dizer que a batalha terminara. Alarmada tentei sentar-me mas uma forte dor no meu braço esquerdo impediu-me de o fazer e ouvi os passos de alguém imediatamente ao meu lado.

Suspirei de alívio ao ver Jacob porque receara que ele estivesse morto.

"Pensei que te tinha perdido." Murmurou ele beijando-me na testa ao ajoelhar-se.

"E eu pensei o mesmo quando deixei de ouvir os teus pensamentos." Confessei.

"Votei à forma humana para me certificar que o meu inimigo estava morto...desculpa se te assustei."

"Não faz mal."

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou.

"Já estive melhor."

Reparei que outras pessoas estavam na espaçosa sala connosco. Reconheci os três vampiros do clã Denali que estavam reunidos junto à janela, observando o amanhecer.

"Onde estão os...?"

"Em La Push." Respondeu Jacob adivinhando que a minha pergunta estava relacionada com o paradeiro dos nossos filhos. "Estão óptimos."

Voltei a tentar sentar-me mas fui impedida por náuseas e senti vontade de vomitar embora o meu estômago estivesse vazio.

"Tens de descansar." Ouvi a voz de Bella que se debruçou para ver o estado da ligadura que estava no meu braço e ombro esquerdos. Havia uma mancha de sangue que começava a surgir com maior intensidade. "Os ferimentos provocados por um lobisomem parecem ser difíceis de sarar."

"Perdemos alguém?" Perguntei.

Jacob abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Houve muitos feridos mas ninguém morreu." Explicou. "O Carlisle já tratou deles."

Voltei a suspirar de alívio. Tínhamos enfrentado um exército de cerca de trinta lobisomens e não tínhamos sofrido baixas. Quase parecia milagre.

"A Lisa desapareceu." Informou Jacob. "Não sabemos exactamente o que aconteceu e porque razão fugiu mas...segundo o Jasper ela sabia do ataque e só o disse no último momento."

"Eu sei. Ouvi-a falar com o Fred. Suponho que se arrependeu no último minuto quando percebeu que este ataque ia colocar a vida dos pais e do irmão em perigo."

"Penso que não vamos ter de nos preocupar mais com ela." Disse Edward juntando-se à conversa.

"A não ser que ela volte para junto do Joham." Contrapôs Jacob.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"O que aconteceu depois de eu desmaiar?" Perguntei.

"Os lobisomens recuaram quando o Jacob matou um deles. Era o maior de todos e provavelmente era também um dos líderes." Informou Garrett abraçando Kate.

"Não sabemos se recuaram por vontade própria ou se alguém lhes ordenou a retirada mas foram-se embora no preciso momento em que a alcateia começava a fraquejar." Conluiu Edward. "E felizmente nenhum conseguiu entrar em La Push."

"Trouxemos os feridos para aqui para serem tratados pelo Carlisle e o Jacob ficou contigo porque o teu ferimento foi o mais grave." Informou Bella.

"Deixei o Sam no comando." Referiu Jacob. "Ele já organizou patrulhas mas achamos que não nos vão atacar de novo enquanto for de dia."

Nesse momento Emmett entrou na sala com Jasper, as roupas de ambos estavam desalinhadas e sujas de sangue, que não era obviamente deles.

"O que fazemos com o corpo?" Perguntou o gigante. "Não podemos deixá-lo no jardim."

O cheiro nauseabundo do sangue do lobisomem morto provocou-me tonturas e só tive tempo de me virar antes de vomitar no chão imaculado da sala. Jacob e Bella ladearam-me preocupados enquanto eu tentava ignorar o pulsar do meu ferimento por baixo das ligaduras.

Voltei a deitar-me depois de me limpar com uma toalha que Bella me entregou. Sentia-me bastante mal e não sabia porquê. Nunca me sentira assim depois de ficar ferida.

"Estás bem?" Indagou Jacob.

"Não sei. Estou maldisposta, tonta e cheia de calor." Respondi numa voz fraca.

Jacob cruzou um olhar com Edward.

"Não sei se é possível Jacob mas o Carlisle já deve estar a tratar do assunto."

"Possível o quê?" Perguntei.

"Foste mordida por um lobisomem numa noite de Lua Cheia. O Jacob está preocupado porque..."

Não precisei que Edward continuasse a frase. Sabia quais eram as preocupações de Jacob e sabia que fora essa a razão pela qual me tinham mantido em casa dos vampiros, não querendo arriscar levar-me para a Reserva. Sabia informações suficientes sobre lobisomens para saber que bastava um ferimento para a maldição nos infectar. Jacob tinha medo que eu me transformasse em lobisomem. E agora eu também estava assustada com essa possibilidade.

"Não basta um ferimento." Explicou Edward lendo os meus pensamentos. "Tem de haver contacto com o teu sangue. Foste a única que foi mordida e é por isso que estamos de prevenção embora eu ache que não há motivos para nos preocuparmos."

"A ferida ainda não sarou." Apontei.

"Foi um ferimento profundo feito por uma criatura poderosa, é normal que demore mais tempo a sarar." Disse ele.

"E acho que estou com febre." Acrescentei.

"Estás apenas a entrar em pânico porque pensas que podes estar infectada com a maldição dos lobisomens." Riu-se o vampiro. "Tem calma."

Felizmente Jasper e Emmett saíram da sala levando com eles o odor que me estava a perturbar para irem transportar o corpo do lobisomem morto para uma das garagens da mansão e finalmente Carlisle desceu as escadas para me ver.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou sentando-se numa cadeira almofadada cor de mel à minha frente. Tinha no rosto um ar apreensivo e isso preocupou-me.

"Vou transformar-me em lobisomem, não vou?"

Carlisle deu uma pequena risada e depois abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, claro que não. O teu gene é muito mais poderoso do que a maldição dos lobisomens não permitindo que a infecção se espalhe pelo teu corpo."

Jacob suspirou e senti o seu batimento cardíaco regressar ao normal. Eu também fiquei muito mais calma.

"O teu ADN permanece igual. Fiz todos os testes possíveis e imaginários e podes ficar tranquila."

"Mas...sinto-me bastante mal."

"Bem isso é perfeitamente normal dadas as tuas condições."

Levantei a sobrancelha.

"Que condições?"

"Estás grávida de quase cinco semanas. Parabéns."

Dizer que aquilo era um balde de água gelada era um eufemismo. Toda a gente que estava na sala olhava para mim enquanto eu continuava a tentar assimilar a ideia.

"Não pode ser..." Murmurei. "Estás a brincar, certo?"

"Não. Repeti o teste três vezes e o resultado foi sempre o mesmo."

"Tens mesmo a certeza?" Foi a vez de Jacob perguntar e o vampiro doutor acenou confirmando novamente, o que colocou um enorme sorriso no rosto do meu marido.

"Podemos fazer uma ecografia se quiserem." Sugeriu Carlisle.

"Não é possível. Nós temos usado protecção e..."

"Só usamos quando estamos na época do acasalamento." Lembrou Jacob.

"Exacto. E era suposto eu poder engravidar apenas nessa altura." Sublinhei olhando com desconfiança para o doutor. Ele devia ter-se enganado a ler os resultados.

Carlisle esticou a mão e entregou-me um pedaço de papel onde se salientava a palavra "positivo".

Sentei-me no sofá e tentei fulminá-lo com o olhar enquanto Bella comunicava ao resto da sua família que ia ser tia de novo. Rosalie e Esme ficaram bastante felizes, quase parecendo que eram elas que estavam grávidas e, de relance, vi os olhos de Alice brilharem com o entusiasmo de mais festas no futuro.

Kate e Tanya olhavam para mim com uma expressão indecifrável. Eu sabia muito pouco acerca das suas personalidades por isso não me arriscava a concluir se elas estavam com ciúmes ou se estavam apenas curiosas.

"Preciso de respostas Carlisle." Exigi.

"Não sei se consigo explicar isto Leah." Disse ele. "O teu caso sempre foi diferente. Não és cem por cento humana e és a primeira mulher lobo da História. Há certos factos que nunca serei capaz de compreender."

"Nesse caso contento-me com teorias."

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Só deste à luz um filho concebido durante a época de acasalamento e não faço a mínima ideia porque razão a pílula falhou nesse caso." Começou ele.

Carlisle referia-se a Isaac. Ele não sabia como fora possível concebermos um filho durante a época de acasalamento estando protegidos por contraceptivos que até então sempre tinham funcionado mas a verdade é que eu sabia o que realmente acontecera. A culpa fora minha. Nessa altura Jacob e eu estávamos de férias na Austrália e durante cerca de três dias seguidos eu tomara um medicamento para o enjoo em vez da pílula sem dar pelo engano. Aliás só alguns meses depois dei pelo equívoco mas nessa altura já sabia que estava grávida pelo que nunca disse nada a ninguém.

Edward abanou ligeiramente a cabeça ao ler os meus pensamentos. Eu sabia que ele estava provavelmente a censurar-me por nunca ter dito nada, principalmente a Carlisle.

"Talvez o teu ciclo não seja regular, nem mesmo durante a época de acasalamento. Afinal de contas vocês não são lobos normais."

"O que raios quer isso dizer sanguessuga?" Voltei a perguntar. Sentia-me cada vez mais irritada.

"Quer dizer que o rafeiro tem de embrulhar o seu…_instrumento_…sempre que quiserem divertir-se." Garrett riu-se do seu próprio comentário e recebeu um olhar furioso de Jacob.

"Leah, vai correr tudo bem." Afirmou ele sentando-se ao meu lado e retirando o papel que Carlisle me dera das mãos.

Eu queria acreditar nele mas ainda estava em choque. Eu queria ter aquele filho mas tínhamos acabado de lutar contra um exército de lobisomens e a guerra parecia estar apenas a começar. Além disso eu esperava poder planear a minha próxima gravidez e agora isso era impossível.

"Sei que a altura não me parece a melhor mas…" Jacob calou-se quando eu lhe lancei o famoso olhar repreensivo dos Clearwater. "Posso levá-la para casa?" Perguntou Jacob a Carlisle. Ele devia querer falar comigo em privado.

"Sim, claro. É aconselhável deixá-la descansar o máximo de tempo possível. Daqui a uns dias, se tudo permanecer calmo, gostava de fazer uma ecografia só para termos a certeza que está tudo bem."

Foi um regresso a casa silencioso e desconfortável para mim e para Jacob. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia como explicar o que estava a sentir naquele momento. Parecia que a minha mente tinha sido atingida por um furacão. Jacob tinha razão. Aquela era a pior altura de sempre para estar à espera de um filho. Eu queria ser útil à alcateia, queria lutar ao lado deles e proteger a minha família e os meus amigos e agora não podia.

Tinha a certeza que Jacob não me deixaria combater e que me começaria a tratar como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Assim que chegámos a casa, a confusão inicial que eu sentia deu lugar a algo parecido com raiva e começámos a discutir.

"Não sei porque estás a gritar comigo. Não fiz nada de mal." Disse ele.

"A culpa é toda tua." Atirei sem pensar no que estava a dizer.

"Porque é que a culpa é sempre minha?"

"Porque sim."

"Isso não é resposta."

"Achas sinceramente que este é o momento ideal para ter um filho? Estamos a meio de uma guerra Jacob! E agora não passo de uma inútil. Vou ser apenas um fardo para ti e para a alcateia."

Virei-lhe as costas e subi as escadas, fechando-me na casa de banho. Não demorou muito até me ir abaixo completamente. As lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto em catarata e comecei mesmo a soluçar. Não fazia ideia porque estava a sentir-me assim.

Tirei a minha roupa e coloquei-me debaixo do chuveiro onde fiquei durante algum tempo a chorar e a tentar pensar no que fazer. Como não consegui chegar a conclusão alguma e o pânico me começava a assustar, chamei Jacob.

Ao ouvir-me gritar Jacob arrombou a porta e deve ter ficado confuso ao ver-me sentada na banheira, debaixo do chuveiro, lavada em lágrimas.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou preocupado quando viu algum sangue a escorrer pelo meu corpo.

Eu acenei afirmativamente e Jacob desligou a água.

"Dói-me o braço." Queixei-me.

"Vamos mudar a ligadura, está bem?"

Pareceu-me um pedido razoável por isso deixei que Jacob me levasse para o quarto e me vestisse. Depois ele tratou do meu ferimento recente que finalmente deixou de sangrar.

"Lamento." Disse ele quando acabou de apertar a ligadura em volta do meu ombro esquerdo. "Peço desculpa. Tens razão a culpa foi minha."

Recomecei a chorar porque na verdade ele não tinha culpa de nada e eu estava a ser injusta e egoísta.

"Tenho medo." Confessei.

"Porque estás grávida?" Interrogou.

"Não apenas por isso. Tenho medo de perder alguém nesta guerra estúpida."

"Não vou deixar que nada de mal te aconteça. Prometo."

Fiquei em silêncio durante muito tempo.

"Leah, preciso de saber uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Preciso que me digas se queres ter este filho porque se não quiseres…"

"Quero." Interrompi-o. "Quero ter este filho. É uma altura péssima em todos os níveis mas tu sempre tiveste um sentido de oportunidade pavoroso."

Jacob riu-se.

"O teu ciclo irregular também não ajudou." Tentou ele.

"Vamos ter de aumentar a casa mais cedo do que o previsto." Relembrei. "Vou deixar isso por tua conta."

"Está bem. Estou pronto para ter este bebé." Referiu ele com entusiasmo.

"Não vais ser tu a ter o bebé, seu idiota. Vou ser eu. Nesse aspecto todos os homens são uns perfeitos inúteis."

Jacob abraçou-me com suavidade para não magoar o meu ombro ferido e ficámos deitados na cama sem falar. Foi nesse instante que me dei conta que estava muito cansada. Fechei os olhos e sentindo o calor de Jacob a envolver-me acabei por adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei, cerca das dez horas da manhã, estava esfomeada. Jacob dormia profundamente abraçado a mim, com uma das suas mãos pousada sobre o meu ventre ainda liso. Dali a uns meses eu estaria gorda e pesada que nem uma baleia mas no fim seria recompensada.

Ter um filho era algo mágico que eu experimentara já por três vezes e não estava arrependida. Amava-os mais do que à minha própria vida. E apesar de o nosso próximo filho não ter sido planeado, eu queria que ele ou ela nascesse em segurança e para que isso acontecesse tínhamos de expulsar Joham dali e evitar a todo o custo que os Volturi regressassem ao nosso país.

Quase à hora de almoço recebemos uma convocatória para ir à mansão dos Cullen. Havia decisões para tomar e pouco tempo para o fazer.

"Podemos voltar ao acampamento deles e falar com o Joham outra vez." Sugeriu Garrett. "Apesar de não saber se isso vai adiantar alguma coisa."

"Ou podíamos simplesmente ir até lá e atacá-los a meio do dia. Sem a Lua Cheia os lobisomens não devem causar grandes problemas." Referiu Emmett.

"Não podemos matá-los assim." Disse Bella. "Eles são humanos."

"Metade humanos." Corrigiu Garrett. "E a metade que nos mostraram ontem não tinha nada de humano."

"Ainda assim a Bella tem razão. Não quero ter a morte de tantas pessoas na minha consciência. Além disso eles estão a ser usados e ainda não perceberam isso." Afirmou Edward.

Eu entendia o seu ponto de vista. Matar lobisomens quando eles estavam transformados era uma coisa, matá-los na forma humana era outra e faria com que nos parecessemos com assassinos cruéis. Isso era algo que ninguém queria.

"E que tal irmos até lá e vigiá-los?" Tentou Jacob. "Temos de saber se eles planeiam atacar-nos de novo esta noite. Haverá Lua Cheia durante uma semana e temos de estar preparados."

"Não é uma má ideia, mas eles devem estar preparados para isso." Referiu Edward. "Aquilo que realmente precisamos é de saber quem os controla durante os ataques. Tem de haver um vampiro com um poder especial por trás disto e se o conseguissemos descobrir poderíamos obter uma boa vantagem."

"Achas que a Lisa e o Fred sabem?" Perguntei.

"Talvez." Admitiu Edward. "Mas de qualquer modo agora já não lhes podemos perguntar."

Passámos cerca de uma hora a discutir estratégias para ir até ao acampamento de Joham sem sermos detectados e estratégias de defesa que poderíamos usar no caso de um novo ataque. As conclusões não foram muitas.

Quando estávamos prestes a regressar a La Push sentimos um odor estranho no exterior da casa e os vampiros ficaram imediatamente em alerta.

Fomos então surpreendidos por um grupo de três pessoas que pertenciam claramente ao exército de Joham. Eram dois homens altos e uma mulher um pouco mais baixa do que eu, de cabelos negros e pele escura. Mesmo assim conseguíamos ver as marcas negras debaixo dos olhos, que lhe dava um ar cansado.

Não deixando transparecer as suas más condições depois da batalha da noite anterior, os três estranhos assumiram uma posição firme diante de nós e, num inglês quase imperceptível anunciaram, perante o nosso espanto, as suas exigências.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 29 Julho<p>

Obrigado a todas pelos comentários. Esta batalha ainda vai dar muitas dores de cabeça a muita gente. Sei que devem estar surpreendidas pela novidade de mais um bebé Blackwater mas não se apeguem muito à ideia por agora. Beijos

Karisan


	28. Encurralados

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**28. Encurralados**

A visita dos três membros do exército de Joham foi breve e não nos ajudou muito. Porém ficámos a saber que ele tinha planeado aquela visita ao mais ínfimo pormenor. Foi graças a Edward que conseguimos compreender o que eles realmente queriam. As suas exigências diziam respeito ao corpo do lobisomem que jazia na garagem dos Cullen, decapitado.

Edward bem tentou ler as mentes deles para tentar perceber o que se passava no acampamento de Joham e descobrir alguns detalhes sobre os seus planos, mas como eles mal sabiam inglês e não percebiam nada do que ele lhes perguntava, Edward acabou por desistir. Tudo o que conseguia ler nos pensamentos deles era inútil.

O discurso dos mensageiros de Joham tinha sido decorado até à última palavra. Eles queriam o corpo do seu companheiro de volta. Aparentemente tinham de sepultá-lo segundo a sua tradição para que a sua alma reencarnasse numa pessoa ou animal sagrado. Se não fosse sepultado daquele modo estaria condenado a não fazer parte do ciclo de reencarnações, o que basicamente era o mesmo que estar condenado ao fogo dos Infernos.

Em troca teríamos uma noite de tréguas. Era simples e não podíamos recusar, por isso prometemos dar-lhes a resposta antes do anoitecer. Claro que não houve muita discussão sobre o assunto. O corpo de um lobisomem decapitado não nos servia para nada e não tínhamos grande prazer em atormentar a alma do pobre homem.

Pelo menos essa era a minha opinião, Carlisle, pelo contrário, gostaria de fazer alguns testes com o cadáver mas acabou por concordar em devolver o corpo do homem de Joham.

"Pelo que consegui entender ele devia ser um dos três líderes dos clãs que apoiam o Joham." Disse Edward. "Se bem me recordo deverá ser o Aadi ou o Kamil."

"Como é que sabes?" Perguntei.

"Consegui ler isso na mente dos seus homens ontem quando fomos até lá. Quem quer que estivesse dentro daquela tenda no acampamento sabia falar inglês e estava a discutir com os chefes dos três clãs."

Alice acenou confirmando as palavras do irmão pois também ela ficara algum tempo a observar a dita tenda.

"Isso quer dizer que há pelo menos mais um vampiro com o Joham." Avisou Jasper.

"Tens a certeza que não era o Fred?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Absoluta." Respondeu Edward com convicção.

"Portanto esta noite vamos estar tranquilos, certo?" Interrogou Garrett e a sua voz denotava um pouco de desilusão. A vida sedentária e pacífica no Alasca não se adequava totalmente a Garrett que fora nómada durante muito tempo. Era por isso que ele aceitara lutar ao lado dos Cullen. Precisava de adrenalina.

"Se eles mantiverem a sua palavra, sim." Disse Alice. "Mas talvez seja melhor estarmos preparados na mesma."

Jacob e eu concordámos e quando nos íamos despedir fomos interpelados por Carlisle. Segundo o doutor aquela podia ser a nossa única oportunidade de ver se estava tudo bem comigo e com o bebé. Jacob ficou na sala à minha espera, embora eu soubesse que ele queria provar a comida que Esme preparava na cozinha.

"Como te sentes?" Interrogou Carlisle quando entrámos no seu consultório.

"Bem."

"Tens a certeza? Preciso que me digas a verdade Leah."

"Estou um pouco cansada." Confessei. Não queria dizer que estava exausta porque isso faria Jacob trancar-me em casa durante os próximos dias ou mesmo meses e eu ainda podia ser útil à alcateia.

"Mais algum sintoma que eu deva saber?"

"Por enquanto não."

Agora estava a dizer a verdade. Ainda não tinham começado as náuseas, os desejos, as dores de cabeça nem mudanças repentinas de humor, embora aquela madrugada não tivesse sido fácil para mim.

"Primeiro vou dar uma vista de olhos no ferimento e depois vamos fazer uma ecografia."

Eu assenti. Os dedos hábeis de Carlisle mal me tocaram ao retirar as ligaduras do meu ombro esquerdo. A ferida já estava sarada. A pele em redor da cicatriz estava ligeiramente rosada mas já não me doía.

"Está com óptimo aspecto."

"Se bem te conheço já deves ter tirado uma amostra do sangue do homem morto, certo?"

Carlisle olhou para mim e sorriu sorrateiramente.

"Parece que já me conheces bem demais." Anuiu.

"Bem, tu também sabes praticamente tudo sobre mim e sobre a alcateia. Estamos quites."

"De facto."

"Já tiveste tempo para a analisar?"

"Não. Mas se descobrir alguma coisa relevante eu aviso. Porém garanto-te que não foste infectada com a maldição." Prometeu. "E agora vamos ao que interessa…"

Não estava nervosa mas ainda assim havia aquele nervosismo miúdo que fez o meu coração acelerar algumas vezes enquanto Carlisle colocava a sonda na minha barriga à espera de captar alguma imagem no ecrã escuro do aparelho.

"Ali está o bebé…Parece-me tudo bem." Referiu o vampiro. "Ainda é cedo para ver se é menino ou menina."

"O Jacob quer outra menina. Acho que já anda a pensar em nomes."

"Ele parece-me entusiasmado com a ideia de voltar a ser pai."

"Já tínhamos falado sobre isso mas íamos esperar até esta guerra terminar."

"Ouve Leah...O facto de não te poderes transformar não quer dizer que sejas uma inútil."

"Eu sei." Respondi em voz baixa embora soubesse que Carlisle só estava a dizer aquilo por simpatia. Um lobo que não se pode transformar é tão útil quanto um automóvel sem bateria.

"É teu dever tomar conta do bebé que carregas." Avisou num tom sério, e percebi que ele não estava apenas a dar-me um conselho de médico.

"Tiveste filhos?" Perguntei. Era a primeira vez que perguntava algo pessoal a um dos Cullen. Eu sabia mais ou menos o que escondia os seus passados mas apenas através do que Jacob ou eles próprios contavam. Além disso era muito raro interessar-me por esse assunto mas naquele momento senti-me impelida a perguntar-lhe aquilo.

"Eu era um homem da Igreja Leah. Naquela altura os nossos votos eram sagrados." Respondeu.

"És inglês, certo?" Insisti. "Na Inglaterra os padres podiam casar e ter famílias. Li isso algures num livro..."

"Sim, é verdade mas aqueles que aspiravam, como eu, a chegar ao topo da hierarquia da Igreja Anglicana deviam manter-se solteiros e não ter descendência. Só assim poderíamos impressionar o líder da nossa Igreja paroquial, que no meu caso era o meu pai e o líder da Igreja Nacional, que era o rei de Inglaterra."

"Conheceste o rei de Inglaterra?"

"Não...pelo menos enquanto humano, não. E não naquela altura. Vivi a maior parte da minha vida humana durante a guerra civil...A monarquia caiu, haviam purgas e execuções diárias. Basicamente era o caos."

"Tiveste uma vida agitada, não foi?"

Carlisle riu-se.

"Pode dizer-se que sim."

"Mas então nunca tiveste filhos..."

"Biológicos não."

"E gostavas de ter tido?"

"Foi melhor assim."

"Se tivesses tido filhos eras capaz de os condenar a esta vida?"

"Não sei. Penso que não..." Carlisle hesitou. "Isso faz de mim um hipócrita, não é? Transformei três pessoas para ter uma família e agora estou a dizer que não seria capaz de transformar um filho meu..."

Fiquei calada durante uns segundos. Infelizmente para mim, já tinha condenado os meus filhos a algo semelhante à imortalidade.

"Nenhum dos meus filhos será poupado ao gene de lobo, pois não?" Perguntei.

"Temo que não."

"Mesmo sem querer acabámos por condená-los." Sublinhei. "Acho que sou como tu."

"Mas vocês não tiveram escolha. O gene é hereditário."

E de facto assim era. Se pudesse escolher preferia que eles não tivessem o gene, preferia que não seguissem o nosso estilo de vida, preferia vê-los ter uma vida tranquila, normal e segura. Mas o destino tinha outros planos.

xxxxxxxxxx

As forças de Joham cumpriram o prometido depois de recuperarem o corpo do lobisomem morto. As nossas patrulhas, que ficaram perto do local onde eles estavam acampados, chegaram a ouvir os cânticos da cerimónia fúnebre. Apesar de ter sido uma noite pouco tranquila, chegámos à conclusão que seria difícil para Joham convencer os seus homens a realizarem um novo ataque.

Os lobisomens podiam estar sedentos de vingança mas provavelmente já tinha percebido que não éramos nós os seus inimigos. Afinal de contas, era suposto estarem a lutar contra os italianos e não contra uma alcateia secundada por cerca de uma dúzia de vampiros vegetarianos.

Agora era uma questão de tempo até conseguirmos encontrar uma solução que nos permitisse ficar em segurança até que o ciclo da lua cheia terminasse. Depois disso os lobisomens deixariam de ser uma ameaça.

"Um ataque está fora de questão." Opinou Quil. Parte da alcateia estava reunida na casa de Billy Black, para trocar ideias.

"Porquê?" Questionou William. Eles tinham gostado imenso de terem participado na luta do dia anterior e estavam ansiosos por repetir a proeza.

"Porque eles são demasiado fortes e numerosos. Desta vez tivemos sorte." Explicou Embry.

"Sorte? O meu pai conseguiu matar um lobisomem. Não foi sorte, foi uma questão de força."

Aparentemente os gémeos também estavam bastante entusiasmados pelo facto de Jacob se ter superiorizado aos Filhos da Lua, conseguindo matar um.

"Matar não é razão para nos orgulharmos." Disse Sam olhando para William rispidamente. "Somos fortes mas não somos máquinas de matar."

"Não se costumam queixar quando perseguem e matam vampiros." Resmungou Harry defendendo o irmão.

"Não matamos vampiros, eles já estão mortos. Apenas eliminamos a sua existência." Esclareci.

Harrison e William encolheram os ombros e foram ajudar Billy a arrumar as compras que tínhamos trazido.

"Deduzo que ainda não seja seguro dizer ao Seth e à Rach para voltarem." Disse Paul.

"Estás com saudades da tua impressão?" Indaguei admirada. Era raro Paul admitir aquele tipo de sentimentos.

"Sim, estou. E dos meus filhos." Confessou. Ele não era o único a sentir-se assim, mas não era seguro fazer as crianças regressarem enquanto houvesse lua cheia.

Nesse momento ecoou um uivo na floresta. Era um aviso de que os lobos que estavam de patrulha necessitavam de ajuda. Corri para o exterior da casa com o resto da alcateia mas Jacob impediu-me de transformar.

"Não podes. O Carlisle disse que não deves transformar-te."

Todos os presentes, incluindo Billy que estava debaixo do alpendre na sua cadeira de rodas, olharam para nós.

"Então os rumores são verdade?" Perguntou Quil com um sorriso aberto.

Eu acenei.

"Parabéns." Disseram alguns.

"Vamos ver o que se passa com o Jared e com o Brady." Sugeriu Sam.

"Vocês ficam com a vossa mãe." Ordenou Jacob aos gémeos e eles amuaram como duas crianças mimadas.

Todos se transformaram e, no minuto seguinte estavam embrenhados na floresta. Não ouvimos quaisquer ruídos que sugerissem uma batalha por isso fiquei mais calma e preparei-me para ser bombardeada de perguntas, que não tardaram.

"Estás mesmo grávida?" Perguntou Billy. Era óbvio que ele estava feliz por ser avô de novo.

"Sim."

"Quando é que soubeste?" Inquiriu.

"Ontem, depois da batalha."

"Devias ir para a Reserva Heiltsuk ter com o tio Seth e a tia Rachel. Lá estarias mais segura." Afirmou Harry.

"Nós podemos lutar no teu lugar." Acrescentou William.

"Não se livram de mim assim tão facilmente." Avisei.

"Não se trata disso mãe. Trata-se da tua segurança e da segurança do bebé." Referiu William. Para minha surpresa reparei que ele não estava a brincar pois a sua expressão demonstrava seriedade e convicção.

A nossa atenção foi entretanto desviada por vozes que se aproximavam e vimos então surgir a alcateia, já na forma humana. Ainda não se tinham passado dez minutos desde que tinham partido e estavam já de regresso, sãos e salvos apesar do ar apreensivo estampado nos seus rostos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei.

Ninguém me respondeu imediatamente, pois provavelmente ainda estavam a tentar reordenar as ideias.

"O Fred veio dar-nos um aviso." Explicou Embry.

"Claro que pode ser tudo mentira." Adicionou Quil. "Embora o Edward diga que ele estava a dizer a verdade."

"Acho que já temos provas suficientes de que eles sabem iludir os poderes do Edward e da Alice." Avisou Sam. "Por isso temos de considerar que possa estar a iludir-nos."

"Qual foi o aviso?" Quis William saber.

"Ao que parece o Joham não gostou de saber que a Lisa nos ajudou." Contou Jacob. "E ameaçou-a. O Fred teve de interceder para a salvar de ser executada e finalmente entendeu que o Joham os está a usar como peões num jogo de xadrez."

"Ele e a Lisa vão-se embora. Ele está disposto a encontrar outra maneira de se vingar dos Volturi e avisou-nos que o Joham não vai ficar nada satisfeito quando der pela sua falta." Finalizou Jared.

"Isso quer dizer que vai ficar furioso e vai querer dizimar-nos a todos para aplacar a sua fúria, não é?"

Toda a gente olhou para Brady e Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"É bem possível." Confirmou.

"E qual é o plano dos Cullen?" Perguntei.

O silêncio regressou. Ou não havia plano ou era um plano tão estúpido que ninguém se atrevia a contar.

"Eles acham que devíamos tentar encontrar o vampiro que controla os lobisomens." Explicou Sam com uma careta. Aparentemente ele era contra esse plano. A mim parecia-me razoável uma vez que depois de matarmos esse vampiro, Joham não conseguiria controlar o seu exército e seria obrigado a ir-se embora, completamente derrotado.

"Mas para isso precisamos de nos infiltrar no acampamento e eles estão todos em alerta." Continuou Embry. "O que significa que necessitamos de uma manobra de diversão."

"E o que vai ser essa manobra de diversão?" Perguntei, entendendo finalmente qual a parte do plano com a qual Sam não concordava.

"Bem...teremos de ser nós a pensar nisso, mas em princípio um ataque dirigido aos lobisomens deve bastar." Disse Jacob.

"Um ataque?" Interroguei admirada. "Vamos atacar um exército de mais de trinta lobisomens? Só podes estar a brincar!"

"Conseguimos matar um deles."

"_Tu_ conseguiste matar um deles. E deixa-me relembrar-te que és o mais forte da alcateia. Só o Sam pode rivalizar contigo em força."

"É melhor sermos nós a atacá-los dos que eles a nos atacar a nós." Murmurou Quil.

"Estaremos a afastá-los daqui." Adicionou Embry.

Claro que eles os dois estavam de acordo com Jacob. Desde a infância que se protegiam uns aos outros como se fossem parceiros num crime.

"Estão mesmo dispostos a atacar um exército de lobisomens para que os vampiros consigam ir ao acampamento do Joham?" A minha voz denunciava o meu estado de espiríto que era de total indignação.

Eles acenaram. Não passavam de um grupo de suicidas.

"Não te preocupes." Disse Jacob. "Não vou deixar a Reserva desprotegida e não vamos com a intenção de nos deixarmos apanhar. Seremos apenas uma distracção temporária até o Edward conseguir capturar ou matar o cúmplice do Joham."

"Parece-me fácil." Disse eu com sarcasmo. "Já agora porque não vamos a Volterra atacar os Volturi também?"

"Vai correr tudo bem. Além disso tu vais estar em segurança. Já tenho tudo planeado."

As palavras dele deixaram-me subitamente em alerta.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Questionei.

"Quero que vás ter com o Seth e com a Rach. Na Reserva do Lance vais estar perfeitamente segura."

Não sei se o meu olhar denunciou a minha fúria ou não, mas a verdade é que me sentia completamente furiosa e incapaz de pensar com coerência. Então, antes que mais alguém tivesse a oportunidade de falar, deixei a minha ira cair sobre eles.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não fora uma discussão bonita de se assistir e terminou apenas quando Embry me arrastou para dentro da pequena casa de Billy, gritando-me que me acalmasse. Os gémeos recusaram ir para casa connosco porque temiam que voltássemos a discutir, decidindo ficar com o avô.

De qualquer modo não me valia de nada discutir mais. Jacob estava decidido a cumprir o plano que elaborara com os Cullen, que não tinha a oposição de ninguém, pelo menos a cem por cento. Era por isso normal que não desse ouvidos aos meus conselhos. Pior ainda era o facto de me querer enviar para longe de La Push, aparentemente para que eu estivesse segura.

O meu orgulho não me deixava aceitar aquela decisão de ânimo leve. Queria sentir-me útil e não um fardo. Queria poder ajudá-los mas Jacob considerava a minha segurança uma prioridade agora que sabia que eu estava grávida.

Infelizmente toda a gente concordava que seria melhor para mim ir passar uns tempos à Reserva dos Heiltsuk, no Canadá. Nessa noite Seth telefonou-me a pedido de Jacob para me convencer a ir e por despeito, acabei por aceitar. Aquela era a única forma de me vingar sem utilizar a força física. Jacob ficou satisfeito por eu ter finalmente cedido mas notei que ficou ciumento por eu ter ouvido os conselhos do meu irmão e não os seus.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Jacob regressou da patrulha nocturna, o ambiente tenso chegou ao seu máximo quando ele entrou no quarto e eu estava a terminar de preparar as minhas malas.

"Não vai ser por muito tempo. Prometo." Murmurou com a cabeça baixa.

"Não há problema. Vou estar com o meu irmão por isso vai correr tudo bem."

A rispidez na minha voz deve ter alertado Jacob para o meu plano de o tentar irritar com ciúmes e, por isso, ele não se deixou levar pelas minhas palavras.

"Vou mandar alguém contigo. Não quero que conduzas tantas horas sozinha."

"Não preciso de ama seca."

"Ele não é uma ama seca, ele quer ir ver o filho."

Ele devia estar a falar de Jason, que decicira adiar a sua viagem para o Alasca até ao Inverno de modo a poder reorganizar a sua vida com a chegada de Jay à Reserva.

"Como queiras, ó poderoso alfa."

Jacob suspirou e no momento seguinte estava à minha frente, impedindo que eu continuasse a colocar as minhas roupas dentro da mala.

"Não sei porque estás a agir assim." Disse ele.

"Claro que sabes."

"Leah...Não quero que estejas em perigo. Se ficares aqui, não me vou conseguir concentrar o suficiente para executar este plano. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã por esta hora já podes estar de regresso com as crianças."

A minha ira aplacou-se porque eu sabia que ele estava a ser sincero. Jacob estava preocupado comigo e com o bebé. Essa preocupação poderia deixá-lo vulnerável e eu não queria isso. Em combate, ele teria de dar o seu melhor para poder sair vitorioso e a alcateia necessitava de um líder nas suas melhores condições.

Deixei que ele me abraçasse e depois senti as suas mãos descerem pelas minhas costas até uma delas se fixar no meu ventre.

"Como te sentes?"

"Surpreendentemente bem."

"Quando é que é suposto começarem os sintomas?"

"Acho que a qualquer altura. Quando estive grávida dos outros, os sintomas apareceram sempre muito cedo."

"Então...podemos..."

Claro que eu sabia o que ele estava a sugerir e na verdade acabei por entregar-me a ele sem grande luta. Jacob arranjava sempre maneira de ter o que desejava. Conseguira convencer-me a ir para a Ilha Campbell. Conseguira fazer-me aceitar o seu plano suicida e conseguira realizar o sonho de ter mais um filho.

"O Jason já deve estar à minha espera." Disse eu enquanto ele tirava as minhas malas de cima da cama para nos podermos deitar.

"Então ele que espere."

Jacob sorriu, pegou-me ao colo e deitou-me suavemente na nossa cama. Jason teria de esperar pelo menos mais uma hora até iniciarmos a viagem até ao Canadá. Felizmente não perguntou as razões da minha demora. Carregando as minhas malas para junto das dele, felicitou-me pela gravidez e deixámos La Push para trás.

À medida que nos afastávamos da Reserva, o meu estado emocional sofreu uma alteração. Sentia-me mal disposta e com tonturas. Deduzi que deviam ser os sintomas da gravidez mas lá no fundo sabia que era o medo que sentia por poder perder Jacob e os gémeos quando estivessem a lutar contra os lobisomens. O plano seria posto em acção naquela mesma tarde.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Jason que conduzia ao meu lado.

"Estou enjoada."

"Vamos a oitenta por hora...Queres que vá mais devagar?"

"Não..."

Queria era que ele desse meia volta e me levasse de regresso a La Push. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre tudo o que se iria passar.

"O Jacob vai ficar bem. A alcateia está preparada para tudo." Referiu Jason adivinhando as minhas preocupações. Tínhamos sido obrigados a contar-lhe tudo o que se passava antes da ida de Jay para Campbell.

"Quanto é que o Jacob te pagou para fazeres de meu babysitter?" Perguntei abrindo a janela para que o ar fresco me desse outro ânimo.

"Ele não me pagou nada."

"Então queres mesmo ir ver o Jay?"

Ele acenou. Parecia estar com vergonha de assumir que afinal se preocupava com o filho.

"Já falaste com ele?" Perguntei.

"Mais ou menos."

"O que quer isso dizer?"

"O meu pai falou com ele. Disse-lhe que vamos tomar conta dele e que ele pertence à nossa família."

"Então não falaste." Acusei. "Ele é teu filho Jason."

"Eu sei. Vou tentar falar-lhe quando chegarmos à Reserva Heiltsuk, mas não sei o que lhe dizer."

"Diz-lhe que ele está em casa e que nunca mais vai ter de ir para um orfanato. Diz-lhe que vais estar ao lado dele sempre que ele precisar."

"Não sei se vou estar sempre ao lado dele."

"Mas podes tentar."

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Achas que ele tem o gene?" Perguntou-me. "Eu já não me transformava quando a Milena engravidou."

"Não sei, mas acho que é possível. O meu pai, o Billy... e todos os outros...nenhum foi lobo e nós nascemos com o gene."

"Pois..."

"Sentes saudades de ser lobo?"

Jason olhou para mim e hesitou na sua resposta.

"Em certas alturas...sim. Noutras, nem por isso."

"Do que sentes mais falta?"

"Da companhia do resto da alcateia."

Jason era filho único por isso era natural que se sentisse sozinho.

"Sempre me senti bem enquanto fazia parte da alcateia. Gostava de ser um protector de La Push mas também gostava de ter uma vida normal."

Estavámos quase a deixar a paisagem verde de Forks , faltando somente cerca de três quilómetros para chegarmos a Port Angeles, quando senti um arrepio que me alertou para algo que se movia ao nosso lado, meio encoberto pelas árvores altas de ramos espessos.

Jason também já se dera conta que estávamos a ser seguidos.

"Quem é? Um lobo?" Perguntou.

Eu abanei a cabeça negativamente. O meu olfacto permitia-me saber que quem nos seguia não era um lobo nem um vampiro. Era um lobisomem.

Jason acelerou mas senti o automóvel a travar a fundo no minuto seguinte. No meio da estrada deserta estava um homem enorme, de braços cruzados sobre o peito. O carro parou a cerca de três metros de distância dele. Agora só tínhamos duas opções, ou ficávamos dentro do carro à espera que o lobisomem que nos seguia nos encurralasse ou tentávamos fugir para a floresta.

Jason retirou uma arma que estava debaixo do banco do condutor e colocou-lhe algumas balas.

"Isso não resulta contra eles." Avisei.

"Mas vai dar-te alguns minutos de avanço."

"Não te vou deixar aqui sozinho!" Contestei.

"Quando eu disparar, foge."

Jason abriu a porta, saiu do carro e preparou-se para enfrentar o inimigo.

* * *

><p>JuuTeixeira Cullen - Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história. Obrigado pela review. Beijos<p>

Próximo update: 2 de Agosto


	29. Dor

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**29. Dor**

Saí atrás dele porque não podia deixá-lo enfrentar dois lobisomens sozinho. Jason já não era um lobo e se fosse atacado poderia morrer ou ser infectado pela maldição dos Filhos da Lua e isso era algo que eu não queria na minha consciência.

Nesse mesmo instante chegou o segundo lobisomem que, para meu espanto, era uma mulher. Não a tinha visto no acampamento de Joham mas era óbvio que pertencia ao seu exército. Vestia uma camisa azul comprida, que devia pertencer a um dos homens, e uns calções curtos vermelhos e gastos. Trazia o cabelo negro apanhado num rabo de cavalo e não parecia nada cansada por ter corrido vários quilómetros enquanto nos perseguia.

O companheiro, que estava imóvel à nossa frente deitou-lhe um olhar calmo e ela acenou. Ele deixou os braços caírem para baixo e permaneceu ali, olhando para a arma que Jason ainda empunhava.

Percebi então que era ela quem comandava e por isso virei-me para trás para saber o que se passava. Jason fez o mesmo.

"Na minha terra quando um homem bom e inocente é morto podemos pedir o sangue da família do seu assassino." Disse ela.

"Sabes falar inglês..." Murmurei admirada.

"O Joham ensinou-me o essencial." Respondeu com um sotaque carregado.

"O homem que matámos era importante para ti?" Perguntei.

Ela acenou e vi lágrimas surgirem nos seus olhos castanhos.

"Era o meu segundo marido."

Era óbvio que ela estava ali para obter vingança e se nos atacasse seria bem capaz de conseguir obtê-la uma vez que estávamos em desvantagem.

"O Joham sabe que estás aqui?" Perguntei tentando ganhar tempo.

"Eu sou uma líder. O meu clã é o mais numeroso e o mais importante para o Joham. Ele não pode impedir-me de seguir as minhas leis."

"E o que dizem as tuas leis acerca de legítima defesa?"

Ela cerrou os punhos e ficou calada. De início pensei que não soubesse o significado das minhas palavras.

"Não matámos um homem inocente. Matámos um homem que nos estava a atacar. Toda a gente tem o direito de se defender." Conclui.

"Muitos dos teus amigos vão morrer hoje." Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso. "Sabemos sobre o vosso plano e tomámos precauções."

O meu coração deu um salto quando ela disse aquilo. Era necessário avisar Jacob que afinal Fred nos tinha mentido e que Joham estava à espera do ataque.

"Mas antes vou fazer o mesmo que o teu marido me fez. Ele matou o Kamil por isso vou matar-te e vou deixar o teu corpo aqui para que ele te consiga encontrar e possa sentir a dor que eu senti quando me disseram que o Kamil estava morto."

Jason colocou-se à minha frente mas ela não se mexeu. Será que estava à espera de reforços? Ou estaria a estudar a minha força?

De qualquer modo eu teria de lutar. Por sorte era de dia e por isso ela não iria poder transformar-se num lobisomem peludo e violento, o que me dava a hipótese de lutar também na forma humana.

"Jason...acho que consigo dar conta dela." Avisei empurrando-o da minha frente.

Claro que me arrependi de ter dito aquilo no minuto seguinte.

"Estou pronta." Disse ela e em seguida ouvi um murmúrio que vinha do meio da floresta. Não percebi o que a voz disse mas o que quer que tivesse sido foi o suficiente para permitir a transformação da minha inimiga.

Vi o seu corpo tremer, as suas roupas rasgarem-se e os seus membros expandirem-se. A sua boca ganhou fileiras de dentes brancos e aguçados. O seu pêlo castanho salpicado de negro cobriu todo o seu corpo e os seus olhos tornaram-se alaranjados.

Jason tentou falar mas não conseguiu emitir um único som e eu pensei que estava irremediavelmente condenada. Só conseguiria sobreviver se lutasse na forma de lobo mas se me transformasse poria em risco a vida do meu bebé.

Ela avançou sobre mim, caminhando sobre as pernas. A sua altura intimidava qualquer pessoa. O meu sangue começou a pulsar com mais força, a minha respiração tornou-se mais ofegante e senti os primeiros tremores.

Sentindo o perigo, o meu gene estava a ordenar-me que me transformasse para poder lutar em pé de igualdade. Tentei evitar a transformação o máximo que pude mas no fim foi inútil. Era uma questão de sobrevivência.

Foi uma luta renhida, ou pelo menos no início foi. Ela era uma lutadora exímia e percebi que deveria ter treinado regularmente ou então deveria ter lutado muitas vezes no passado. Deixámos a estrada e entrámos na floresta, onde eu pensei que seria mais fácil enfrentá-la, uma vez que era o meu território natural.

A minha inimiga porém sentia-se tão à-vontade ali como noutro local qualquer pelo que anulou toda a vantagem que eu pudesse ter sobre ela. Foquei-me na luta o máximo que pude mas ela era rápida e forte. Os meus ataques poucas vezes chegaram a magoá-la.

Fui atingida por dois golpes poderosos e sabia que sozinha não iria conseguir derrotá-la. Ainda estava a tentar encontrar uma explicação para o facto de ela se ter transformado em pleno dia, mas isso teria de esperar porque não conseguia entendê-lo. Os lobisomens eram supostamente criaturas nocturnas.

A certa altura dei-me conta do cheiro do sangue. Primeiro pensei que a tinha conseguido ferir mas afinal o sangue era meu e não dela. Os seus golpes tinham-me atingido e embora não tivessem sido mortais tinham rasgado a minha pele nas costas e numa das minhas pernas.

Sentia-me cada vez mais fraca. Tentei avistar Jason pois não sabia o que lhe acontecera. Será que fora também atacado? Será que tinha conseguido esconder-se? Havia um milhão de questões na minha mente sem resposta. Não sei quanto tempo consegui esquivar-me aos seus ataques seguintes mas, devido ao cansaço ou aos ferimentos, fui subitamente surpreendida.

Os longos e peludos braços da minha adversária rodearam-me, tal como os vampiros costumavam fazer para nos esmagar. Ela apertou-me num abraço mortal mas da primeira vez não me partiu os ossos, apenas me cortou a respiração. Tentei mordê-la mas ela afastou o rosto longo de mim e voltou a apertar-me com mais força. Daquela vez ouvi alguns ossos a partir e senti algumas dores.

Pensei que estava perdida e que ia morrer mas no minuto seguinte ela deixou-me cair no chão verde da floresta. Alguém viera ajudar-me. Tentando manter-me consciente vi-a enfrentar um lobo cinzento escuro. Os seus pensamentos eram uma enorme confusão e só então percebi que era Jason. Ele voltara a transformar-se depois de vários anos, e fizera-o para me ajudar.

Não tive tempo para lhe agradecer porque entretanto perdi os sentidos. Quando recuperei Jason estava de volta à forma humana e entregava-me a outro homem, que não reconheci de imediato mas sabia tratar-se de um vampiro. Ele levou-me para dentro de casa e depois vi, de relance, uma mancha de cabelos loiros sobre mim.

"Leah...Vou dar-te um sedativo...Prometo que vais ficar bem."

Depois disso voltei a adormecer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordei depois de um pesadelo em que era devorada por um lobisomem enraivecido. Fiquei durante alguns segundos a olhar para o local onde estava, tentando recuperar do pesadelo. Estava num dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão dos Cullen. Isso era óbvio não só pela decoração requintada mas também pelo odor familiar que entretanto se abateu sobre mim.

Doía-me a cabeça mas de resto parecia estar tudo bem. Junto à janela, Rosalie olhava para o céu cor de laranja do final da tarde. Tossi um pouco e ela voltou-se para mim.

"Como estás?" Perguntou.

"Bem..." Respondi enquanto Rosalie me dava um copo de água. "Duas vezes numa semana...deve ser algum recorde." Murmurei aludindo ao facto de aquela ser a segunda vez que necessitara de cuidados médicos numa semana.

"Comparado com a primeira vez...é um milagre que estejas viva." Anunciou Rosalie e eu olhei para ela admirada porque na verdade não me sentia muito mal. "Não tens dores porque a morfina está a fazer efeito...mas terás."

A Loira voltou a encarar a janela e só então reparei que usava um vestido até aos joelhos todo negro. Condizia com os sapatos e com um lenço que usava ao pescoço. O negro era uma cor que a favorecia devido à sua palidez e ao cabelo cor de ouro mas no contexto da sociedade cristã era indicativa de luto.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei. "Lembro-me de lutar com uma lobisomem que se transformou em pleno dia..."

"Ela quase te matou mas conseguimos capturá-la."

"Está aqui?"

"Não. A alcateia está com ela."

"Não chegaram a atacar o acampamento do Joham, pois não?" Indaguei copm esperança.

Rosalie não respondeu e segundos depois Jacob e Emmett entraram no quarto. Jacob abraçou-me durante muito tempo e deixei-me ficar com a cabeça repousada no seu ombro. Notei que ele tinha alguns ferimentos recentes.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Estou óptima. Mas tu não pareces em grande forma." Comentei.

De facto além de alguns cortes e nódoas negras nos braços, Jacob tinha um olho negro e vários outros hematomas.

"Foram os lobisomens que te fizeram isso?" Inisiti.

"Não...A batalha com os lobisomens foi há mais de vinte e quatro horas."

"O quê?"

Isso queria dizer que eu estava ali há mais de um dia.

"Então...O Jason não vos conseguiu avisar a tempo."

Jacob assentiu com uma expressão triste.

"Eles sabiam do ataque." Explicou Rosalie. "O Fred mentiu-nos e atraiu-nos a uma nova armadilha. O vampiro que queríamos capturar conseguiu fugir. Apenas descobrimos que se chama Évian. Durante o ataque também conseguimos descobrir que dois lobisomens tinha ido atrás de ti e do Jason. Parte da alcateia voltou para trás para saber onde estavas e o que tinha acontecido. Nessa altura já o Jason conduzia de regresso à Reserva. Tanto ele quanto tu estavam feridos."

"Ele levou-nos ao local onde tinham sido atacados e encontrámos os dois lobisomens inconscientes já na forma humana. O homem recuperou os sentidos e fugiu mas capturámos a mulher." Finalizou Jacob.

"Agora que sabemos que a Leah está bem, devíamos ir." Sugeriu Emmett e Rosalie acenou em concordância.

"Vamos estar fora durante uns tempos." Avisou ela.

"Fora?" Questionei confusa. Aquela não me parecia nada a altura ideal para eles saírem de Forks. "Para onde vão? E onde estão os outros?"

"Foram para norte." Referiu Emmett com um ar abatido.

"Porquê?"

Jacob mexeu-se demonstrando algum nervosismo e foi então que notei que também Emmett estava vestido de negro.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Insisti levantando a voz.

"Está tudo bem." Disse Jacob sem convicção. Ele estava apenas a tentar acalmar-me. "Eles planearam o mesmo que nós."

Levantei as sobrancelhas sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Tal como nós queríamos eliminar um deles, eles queriam eliminar um de nós." Explicou Rosalie. "Devíamos ter desconfiado. Devíamos ter saído de lá assim que percebemos que o vampiro que queríamos matar não estava no acampamento."

"Onde está o resto da vossa família?" Perguntei. Por alguns segundos pensei que os lobisomens de Joham tivessem eliminado os restantes Cullens e temi que também existissem baixas na alcateia. "O que querias dizer quando referiste que foram para norte?"

"Estão em perseguição do Fred e da Lisa porque..." Emmett hesitou.

"Porque eles mataram o Edward." Finalizou Rosalie. A sua afirmação deixou-me momentaneamente muda. Não fazia ideia do que dizer ou pensar. Nunca me passara pela cabeça que alguém pudesse matar Edward Cullen.

O vampiro de cabelo cor de cobre da família Cullen era um dos mais poderosos vampiros que eu conhecia. Além de ser extremamente rápido, o mais veloz da família, também tinha a capacidade de ler mentes e isso fazia com que fosse impossível derrotá-lo porque ele adivinhava tudo o que o seu adversário ia fazer.

"Isso...não..."

Perante a minha súbita gaguez, Jacob começou a contar-me o que tinha acontecido depois de eu e Jason termos saído da Reserva. Tinha chegado a hora do ataque e a alcateia dividiu-se para prosseguir com o plano. Seis lobos tinham ficado em La Push para proteger a Reserva, entre eles tinham ficado os nossos filhos. Os restantes tinham seguido para o acampamento de Joham onde os lobisomens os esperavam.

De início parecia tudo calmo e todos pensaram que podiam colocar o plano em marcha porém sem darem por isso os lobisomens estavam a cercá-los e atacaram de surpresa. O plano acabara por falhar até porque Edward e Alice perceberam, tarde demais, que o vampiro que necessitavam de encontrar não estava por perto e que dois elementos daquele exército tinham ido à minha procura. O exército de Joham não se transformou e por isso nem a alcateia nem os vampiros tiveram coragem de os matar, pelo que pouco a pouco, os que foram conseguindo sair do acampamento, foram regressando à Reserva enquanto outros foram procurar-me.

"O Edward ficou para trás para ajudar o Quil a livrar-se de um grupo..." Eu ouvia Jacob sem interromper. "O Quil conseguiu voltar e juntar-se a nós mas...o Edward foi encurralado e parece que a Lisa e o Fred..."

"Encontrámos as cinzas dele e a aliança que usava." Confirmou Rosalie.

"Pelo menos sabemos que morreu a lutar." Disse Emmett. Se ele não fosse um vampiro estaria com certeza lavado em lágrimas, mas eu compreendia os seus sentimentos. Não gostaria de estar no seu lugar. A sensação devia ser muito semelhante àquela que eu sentira após a morte do meu pai. "Ele sempre quis ser um...guerreiro...um soldado..."

Emmett abraçou a mulher.

"O Carlisle e a Bella não estão a lidar bem com a situação." Anunciou ela e eu olhei para Jacob procurando mais detalhes.

"Querem vingar-se." Explicou ele. "Mas o Fred e a Lisa foram para norte...e ninguém os conseguiu ainda localizar."

"Pensei que o Fred e a Lisa se tinham ido embora." Disse eu por fim.

"Nós também." Confessou a Loira.

"Vão ficar fora até os apanharem, certo?" Perguntei.

Os dois Cullen acenaram.

"Só regressámos porque haviam feridos."

"Foste tu quem cuidou dos meus ferimentos?" Questionei admirada.

"Sim..."

"Obrigado."

"Não me agradeças...Não fiz nada que mereça a tua gratidão."

Interpretei o tom sombrio de Rosalie como uma máscara para esconder a sua vulnerabilidade. Mesmo que a Loira não estivesse sempre de acordo com Edward, não deixavam de ser família e tinham vivido muitas décadas juntos. A dor de perder alguém podia ser avassaladora e paralisante.

"Porque é que o Edward teve de morrer?" Perguntei enquanto Jacob me levava para casa depois da partida dos dois Cullen. "Como é que isto pôde acontecer?"

"Acho que o destino é assim mesmo."

"É por isso que odeio o destino." Murmurei.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 7 Agosto<p>

Nota: Sei que parece que vai tudo acabar mal mas tenham esperança, está bem? O destino do Edward já estava traçado desde que a Alice previu a morte dele no final de Nosso Amanhecer 4 mas tenham paciência pois em breve haverá mais novidades. Bom fim-de-semana e muito obrigado pelas reviews.


	30. O que suplanta

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**30. O que suplanta**

Rosalie tinha razão. As dores chegaram durante a madrugada. Jacob não estava em casa, e supus que fora dar indicações a quem estava de patrulha. Ele parecia estar estranhamente agitado desde que os Cullen tinham partido porém era normal tendo em conta o que acontecera.

Os gémeos estavam em casa de Billy, não só porque Jacob não queria que o pai estivesse sozinho mas também porque eu descansaria melhor sem ter Harrison e William ao meu cuidado.

Jacob chegou a casa por volta das duas horas da manhã, numa altura em que eu mal aguentava as dores. Alguns dos meus ossos ainda estavam a sarar e os efeitos da morfina já tinham passado. Eu recusei tomar mais analgésicos porque podia prejudicar o bebé.

"A Rosalie disse que não fazia mal." Disse Jacob tentando convencer-me a tomar os comprimidos.

"Nunca se sabe e já tomei morfina o suficiente."

"Se queres continuar a ter dores, tudo bem..." Referiu ele. O seu mau humor alertou-me e quando ele seguiu para a casa de banho fui atrás dele. Segurei-me à ombreira da porta para não cair e vi claramente os recentes ferimentos que Jacob tinha.

"Foste ao acampamento do Joham sozinho?" Perguntei aproximando-me dele para o ajudar a retirar a roupa ensanguentada.

"Não."

"Os lobisomens vieram à Reserva?" Eu estava apenas a tentar perceber porque razão ele estava ferido.

"Não."

"Então como é que te feriste?"

Jacob atirou a camisa para o cesto da roupa suja e começou a inspeccionar os golpes que tinha no peito. O chão ficara manchado de sangue mas pouco depois os golpes começaram a fechar.

"Fiz-te uma pergunta." Insisti.

"Vai dormir. Falamos amanhã."

"Falamos agora!" Levantei a voz. "O que raios se passa? Desde que acordei na casa dos Cullen que estás estranho."

Jacob olhou para mim mas não consegui perceber o que se passava com ele.

"Não se passa a nada."

"Começo a pensar que talvez estejas decepcionado por eu ter acordado."

Desejei poder retirar o que dissera quando Jacob me encurralou contra a parede gelada da casa de banho e me encarou com uma expressão furiosa no rosto que ainda demonstrava alguns ferimentos ligeiros.

"Nunca mais digas isso! Nunca mais!" Avisou. Eu mantive-me quieta. Era a primeira vez que ele usava aquele tom comigo e não demorei muito tempo a perceber que em vez de fúria os seus olhos espelhavam sofrimento. "Pensei que te íamos perder para sempre." Murmurou ele antes de começar a chorar.

Abracei-o por instinto e escorregámos até ficarmos aninhados e sentados no chão.

"Eu estou bem." Assegurei. "As dores vão passar."

Jacob limpou a lágrimas mas a sua expressão ainda era séria.

"Não fazes ideia de como me senti inútil quando vi o Jason entregar-te ao Emmett e a Rosalie começar a tratar de ti. Estavas pálida, inconsciente e a esvair-te em sangue. A Loira levou três horas a estabilizar o teu ritmo cardíaco e depois teve de partir parte dos teus ossos para colocá-los no lugar. Levaste cinco transfusões de sangue de cinco pessoas diferentes e tivemos de arriscar porque a Rosalie não sabia se seriam compatíveis. Queríamos chamar o Seth mas ele não ia chegar a tempo e…o Sam teve de me pôr inconsciente para eu não fazer algo estúpido. A culpa foi minha. Não devia ter-te obrigado a ir com o Jason…"

"A culpa não foi tua. Pensavas que estavas a proteger-me, não podias adivinhar o que ia acontecer."

Perante as emoções de desalento de Jacob decidi que o melhor era mudar de assunto. Não queria vê-lo daquela maneira e não queria que ele se culpasse. Jacob tinha demasiados problemas com o que se preocupar naquele momento e eu preferia que ele se focasse neles e não num sentimento de culpa associado ao que acontecera.

"Falaste com o Jason?" Inquiri.

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

"Foi uma sorte o gene dele se ter reactivado naquele instante."

"Suponho que sim." Admiti. Se Jason não estivesse comigo era provável que estivesse morta. "Ele foi para Campbell?"

"Não. Agora que os Cullen estão fora precisamos de todos o lobos aqui."

Como estava muito mais calmo, Jacob levantou-se lentamente e levou-me para a cama, onde me aconchegou debaixo do lençol.

"O Conselho já sabe sobre o Edward?" Perguntei.

"Ainda não. Tenho receio que isso possa desmoralizar toda a gente. Temos demasiados problemas para resolver mas por agora a única coisa que me importa és tu. Quero que descanses, pelo menos até de manhã, está bem?"

Não discuti com a sua sugestão porque de repente me senti demasiado cansada. No dia seguinte tomaríamos mais decisões.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?" Perguntou Jacob ao desligar o motor do carro em frente à velha casa de Thomas Uley que ficava nos limites da propriedade de Sam. Aquela era uma das maiores propriedades da Reserva e fora dividida em três partes aquando da morte do patriarca da família, Charles Uley, que era avô paterno de Sam.

A parte de Sam pertencera outrora ao seu pai, Joshua, que abandonara a família há vários anos atrás. A propriedade tinha sido a única coisa que Joshua tinha deixado à família. A parte que ficava mais a norte pertencera a Ellen Uley, tia de Sam e mãe de Caleb, que casara com Ronan Lowrey e nunca habitara nas suas próprias terras porque fora viver para a casa do marido.

Por fim, havia a casa de Thomas Uley, irmão de Joshua e de Ellen, que não casara e ao morrer há sete anos com cancro, tinha deixado a sua parte da propriedade a Sam. A casa estava praticamente em ruínas mas ainda se mantinha de pé e já servira para acomodar a alcateia de Lance quando nos tinham visitado.

"Tenho a certeza." Afirmei.

Jacob tinha finalmente aceitado contar-me a origem dos seus ferimentos da noite passada. Aparentemente ele perdera a paciência com a nossa refém e envolvera-se numa luta com ela. Para impedirem que Jacob a matasse, fazendo com que toda a nossa vantagem sobre o inimigo desaparecesse, Sam e os outros tinham sido obrigados a intervir.

"Ela ainda não disse uma única palavra desde que a mantemos aqui." Queixou-se.

"Aposto que ela vai falar comigo, não te preocupes."

Sabia que Jacob estava preocupado com a minha reacção quando a encontrasse mas eram preocupações sem sentido. Eu não tinha medo dela e não a odiava por me ter atacado. Apenas queria falar com ela, frente-a-frente.

Denis e Quil estavam no exterior da casa, de guarda enquanto que no interior estavam Embry e Jared. Todos eles pareceram felizes por me ver e agradeci o facto de se terem preocupado comigo.

A nossa refém estava num quarto parcialmente bloqueado com mobília. Não para evitar que ela escapasse, porque isso jamais aconteceria com quatro lobos de vigia, mas porque a casa já não era usada há muito tempo.

Os seus olhos abriram-se de espanto quando entrei no quarto sem luz. Sentada sobre uma cama pequena, ela recuperou do choque e riu-se.

"Pensavas que eu estava morta?" Perguntei.

Ela acenou afirmativamente, observando-me com curiosidade. Os meus ferimentos já tinham sarado e já não sentia dores, porém ela ainda tinha algumas lembranças físicas da nossa luta embora eu não soubesse se as marcas no seu corpo tinham sido feitas por mim ou por Jason.

"Lamento desiludir-te mas recuperei rapidamente...ao contrário de ti."

"Não estou assim tão mal." O inglês dela não era perfeito mas conseguia perceber-se razoavelmente.

"Óptimo, porque temos assuntos para tratar."

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, deixando claro que não ia responder às minhas perguntas mas eu não ia desistir tão facilmente.

"Se nos ajudares, deixamos-te ir. Poderás voltar para o Joham." Prometi.

"E porque fariam isso?" Perguntou ela. "Ele quer matar-me." A mulher apontou para Jacob que estava encostado à parede de braços cruzados, atento a todos os seus movimentos mas era óbvio que, se pudesse, já a teria atacado.

"Ele não te vai matar." Assegurei. "Qual é o teu nome?"

A minha pergunta surpreendeu-a.

"Lasya." Respondeu. "Não tenho nada para vos dizer."

"Isso não é verdade. Se és uma das comandantes do Joham, deves saber o que ele pretende."

"Ele só está a tentar ajudar-nos."

"Ajudar?" Ri-me. "Por favor...Ele está apenas a usar-vos como peças num jogo de xadrez. Nenhum de vocês tem qualquer importância para ele. São apenas monstros domesticados."

"Não somos monstros!"

"A sério? É difícil pensar que não são quando nos atacam sem motivo nenhum."

"Estamos a defender-nos."

"De quem?"

"De inimigos."

"Não somos vossos inimigos." Rosnou Jacob atrás de mim.

"Mas têm um acordo com vampiros."

Claro que Joham sabia desses pormenores. Ele tinha passado algum tempo em Volterra, quando estivera cativo pelos Volturi e agora usava isso contra nós.

"O tratado que fizemos com os Cullen foi acordado há centenas de anos pelos nossos antepassados e o acordo que temos com os Volturi tem como único objectivo manter a paz entre as nossas espécies." Expliquei.

"Eles não estão interessados na paz. Há séculos que nos massacram indiscriminadamente."

"Não temos nada a ver com a vossa guerra de vingança." Referiu Jacob. "Se querem combater, façam-no longe das nossas terras e não teremos mais problemas."

"O Joham está a usar-vos." Insisti. Tinha esperanças que Lasya acreditasse em mim. "Tal como usou mulheres humanas como cobaias para as suas experiências."

Ela olhou para mim com algum cepticismo.

"Como é que vocês se conseguem transformar durante o dia?" Perguntei. Estava na altura de conseguir algumas respostas.

"Porque achas que vos vou contar isso?"

"Porque prometemos que te deixaríamos ir embora se nos ajudasses. Se responderes às nossas perguntas serás livre."

"E se eu recusar?"

"Sabemos que é um vampiro com poderes que vos ajuda. Como é que ele faz isso?"

"Não sei como é que ele o faz. Penso que é magia." Concedeu.

Olhei para Jacob que encolheu os ombros. Sabíamos que não era magia, era apenas um poder especial.

"Como é que ele é?" Indaguei.

"Brilha quando está ao sol."

Rolei os olhos com impaciência.

"Como se chama?"

"Evian."

"De onde é?"

"Ouvi dizer que nasceu na França."

"Ele controla as vossas mentes enquanto estão transformados, certo?"

"Ele faz-nos ficar lúcidos nesses momentos." Confirmou Lasya. "É difícil pensar quando nos transformamos."

"Porque aceitaram trabalhar para ele?"

"Porque…não tínhamos opção. O Joham ajudou-nos contra os Volturi. Eles atacaram as nossas vilas. Mataram pessoas inocentes que nada tinham a ver connosco. Depois de ver a minha vila ser queimada decidi que ele tinha razão. Tínhamos de nos organizar e fazer frente aos nossos inimigos."

"Se ficarem aqui e lutarem por ele, todos vocês irão morrer." Avisei. "O teu marido foi apenas uma vítima infeliz desta estúpida guerra que o Joham planeou. Ele não está a lutar por vocês, está interessado apenas em suplantar os Volturi. Quer destruí-los e precisa de um exército que possa sacrificar."

Lasya continuou a olhar-me com ar desconfiado mas sendo ela uma das comandantes do exército de Joham era importante que eu continuasse a tentar convencê-la que Joham não queria ajudá-los.

"Porque achas que ele insiste em aumentar o vosso exército? Porque achas que ele tem com ele o Evian para vos controlar? Vocês não precisam dele para se vingarem contra os italianos." Finalizei.

O silêncio abateu-se sobre nós. Lasya parecia ponderar nas minhas palavras mas não disse nada.

"Porque é que o Joham quis matar o Edward?" Perguntou Jacob de rompante.

"Porque ele era uma ameaça para os nossos planos." Respondeu ela.

"E quais são os vossos planos?" Interroguei, sabendo que ela poderia mentir ou recusar falar.

"Saberão em breve. Quando a Lua Cheia terminar, ela estará aqui."

"Ela?" Jacob e eu olhámos surpreendidos um para o outro. "O Joham está à espera de mais alguém?" Insisti.

Puxei Jacob em direcção à porta quando vi que não ia obter mais respostas mas detive-me quando Lasya chamou o meu nome.

"Não somos monstros." Disse ela. "Temos sentimentos e é por isso que lamento o que aconteceu."

Voltei-me para a encarar e pensei que ela estava a referir-se ao facto de Edward ter sido morto.

"Duvido que a morte do Edward vos pese na consciência." Retorqui.

"Não estava a falar dele..." Murmurou ela. "Mas da criança que esperavas...Lamento que a tenhas perdido."

* * *

><p>Nota: Lamento pelo atraso na publicação do capítulo. Tenho tido muito trabalho. Obrigado a quem tem comentado, é bom saber a vossa opinião. Beijos<p>

Próximo update: 12 de Agosto


	31. Rota de Colisão

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**31. Rota de Colisão **

Não me recordo de quanto tempo fiquei sem proferir uma palavra naquele quarto mal iluminado e mal-cheiroso onde Lasya era refém. Lembro-me de sentir um enorme peso no peito e depois veio a fúria e o desespero.

Tenho consciência de que ataquei Lasya e de que a encurralei contra a parede e tenho consciência de que foram precisas duas pessoas para me impedirem de matá-la. Naquele momento não queria saber se era justo ou não, só queria infligir-lhe dor.

Como me impediram de a matar, sei que saí em direcção ao carro e Jacob seguiu-me de perto. Lembro-lhe de lhe ter batido e de ter sentido a minha mão protestar de dor depois de fazer contacto com o rosto dele. Jacob não se mexeu durante algum tempo, parecendo esperar que eu lhe batesse mais, mas depois daquilo, acabei por ser envolta numa escuridão demasiado profunda para agir.

E agora, dois dias depois, nada mudara, excepto o facto de a Lua Cheia estar prestes a terminar, o que era mau sinal para nós porque Joham tinha algo planeado para essa altura. Mas isso não me preocupava. Há dois dias que a única coisa que eu fazia era olhar para o vazio.

A minha mãe dizia que era normal sentir-me assim. Dizia que eu estava em choque mas que a minha tristeza acabaria por desaparecer com o tempo. O grande problema é que eu sentia muito mais do que tristeza. Era a culpa que me invadia. Uma culpa que me consumia as entranhas até minar todo o meu ser. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada se não no facto de que o meu bebé tinha morrido por minha culpa.

Toda a gente me tentava convencer do contrário. Todos me diziam que eu não tinha culpa. Os verdadeiros culpados eram Joham e Lasya. Mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Eles tinham apenas sido os catalisadores da tragédia, mas fora eu e o meu egoísmo que provocara aquela morte.

Jacob tinha-me explicado que Rosalie se esforçara ao máximo para nos salvar aos dois e eu não duvidava daquelas palavras. Se havia alguém que faria o impossível para salvar a vida a um bebé, essa pessoa seria Rosalie. Mas os seus esforços tinham sido inúteis. Aparentemente o meu corpo expulsara o meu bebé porque tentava regenerar-se depois da batalha e o organismo vivo que lá se desenvolvia estava a impedir que ele o fizesse.

Por isso fora eu quem matara aquela criança. Uma criança inocente que Jacob queria mais do que tudo. Uma criança que eu dissera ser inconveniente e que eu desejara não ter naquele momento porque me ia impedir de lutar ao lado da alcateia.

Mais uma vez o destino devia estar a castigar-me. A morte do meu bebé era com certeza um castigo e eu jamais seria capaz de tirar aquele peso da minha consciência. Ainda que Jacob soubesse o que eu estava a sentir, e também ele se sentisse culpado por não ter estado presente para me proteger, não tínhamos falado muito naqueles dois dias e parecia haver uma barreira entre nós. Ele tentava ocupar o tempo fazendo patrulhas e tentando arrancar mais informações a Lasya, o que não estava a resultar.

"Bom dia." Soou uma voz entrando no meu quarto. Estava tão absorvida pelos meus pensamentos que não tinha reparado na chegada de Kim. "O Jacob está a preparar o pequeno-almoço. Dei-lhe uma receita minha...espero que ele seja melhor cozinheiro do que o Jared."

"Não tenho fome." Avisei, virando-me na cama. Ouvi Kim suspirar e pensei que tinha conseguido livrar-me dela mas estava enganada.

"Não podemos desperdiçar tanta comida."

"Pensei que tinhas ido com a Emily para a Reserva Makah."

"Regressámos há três dias. A Emily foi uma das pessoas que..." Kim calou-se. Eu já sabia que Emily tinha regressado para me ajudar. Ela fora uma das dadoras de sangue que permitira a minha recuperação depois do ataque de Lasya.

"Vai para casa."

"Também já me senti assim, Leah." Murmurou. Foi nesse instante que me lembrei que Kim também perdera um filho há anos atrás.

"Não é a mesma coisa." Respondi.

"Perdi um filho, tal como tu." Insistiu.

Sabia que ela tinha razão mas não o queria admitir e não queria falar sobre isso.

"Também me senti culpada. Não fui capaz de o proteger. Desejei ser mais forte…mas não pude fazer nada."

"Não foi culpa tua Kim. Não podias fazer nada para evitar o que te aconteceu." Disse eu sentindo alguma pena dela.

"E porque achas que tu tiveste culpa do teu bebé morrer?"

"Eu não queria estar grávida." Confessei. "Não neste momento. Achei que a gravidez me ia impedir de proteger o resto da minha família. Culpei o Jacob por ter um péssimo sentido de oportunidade…"

"Amas o Jacob?"

A pergunta de Kim fez-me virar de repente para a encarar.

"Claro."

"E não querias este bebé? Achas mesmo que isso é possível?"

Fiquei em silêncio. Kim tinha razão. Claro que eu queria aquele bebé, apenas ainda não me tinha apercebido disso. Afinal de contas era um filho de Jacob, um filho que ambos queríamos, apenas tinha chegado um pouco mais cedo do que o que fora planeado. E agora estava morto.

"Se te sentes tão mal quanto eu senti quando perdi o meu filho, então estás enganada e és uma idiota. Uma mulher que não ama um filho não se sente desesperada como nós, sente-se aliviada. É isso que sentes neste momento?"

"Não." Mal reconheci a minha voz quando respondi. "Quero o meu bebé de volta…" Depois do primeiro soluço desatei a chorar. Chorei abraçada a Kim até não existirem mais lágrimas. Quando isso aconteceu, olhei admirada para ela e agradeci-lhe por ter ficado ali comigo. Depois Kim aconselhou-me a vestir e a tomar o pequeno-almoço com o resto da minha família. O destino tinha-me roubado um filho mas poupara-me, e isso, na opinião de Kim, queria dizer que poderia, no futuro ter outro.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte acordei sozinha de novo. Depois da sessão de choro no dia anterior, a minha consciência estava mais leve. Parte de mim sabia que jamais me perdoaria por ter sido tão negligente e ter permitido que o meu filho morresse, mas já não havia aquele sentimento de desprezo por mim mesma porque eu estava decidida a remediar tudo. Inicialmente a culpa minara a minha consciência porque pensara que não amava o meu bebé o suficiente mas Kim fizera-me entender que isso não era verdade. Eu tinha amado aquela criança, apenas não tinha conseguido analisar as minhas emoções convenientemente.

Iria falar com Jacob e pedir-lhe desculpa. Depois iria agradecer a Rosalie, a Jason e a todos os que tinham estado ao meu lado naquele momento tão difícil. Por fim, iria pedir ao velho Quil que fizesse uma pequena cerimónia fúnebre em honra do meu bebé, para que o seu espírito me perdoasse também.

Claro que tudo isso teria de ser feito gradualmente. Encontrei Jacob a cozinhar de novo. No dia anterior eu não fora capaz de comer o pequeno-almoço que ele cozinhara porque não estava nas minhas melhores condições. Receei recomeçar a chorar e preferi ficar a falar com Kim durante quase todo o dia.

Mas agora teria de fazer um esforço e teria de o enfrentar.

"Estás melhor?" Perguntou ele quando me viu entrar na cozinha. Eu assenti. "Fiz a receita da Kim...acho que ficou melhor do que ontem."

"Desculpa."

"Não faz mal. Não estava grande coisa...não consigo bater os ovos como ela faz..."

"Não estava a falar disso Jacob."

Ele parou de colocar os ingredientes na omelete e virou-se para mim.

"Não tens de pedir desculpa por nada. Nada do que aconteceu foi culpa tua."

Voltei a chorar mas desta vez não me afastei quando Jacob me veio abraçar.

"Não me devia ter transformado." Solucei, tentando limpar as lágrimas.

"Se não te tivesses transformado terias morrido. Isso seria muito pior."

"Eu queria o bebé, Jacob." Senti a necessidade de lhe dizer aquilo. Queria que ele soubesse isso.

"Eu sei." Respondeu ele, beijando o meu cabelo. "Quando isto acabar e quando estiveres pronta...podemos tentar outra vez."

Quando os lábios dele desceram sobre os meus, abracei-o com mais força, aceitando silenciosamente a sua sugestão. Teríamos outro filho depois de nos vermos livres de Joham e dos lobisomens que ele trouxera para La Push.

"Não têm um quarto onde fazer isso?" Perguntou Harrison entrando na cozinha. William estava atrás dele e passou por nós para apagar o fogão antes que a omelete que Jacob fizera se queimasse.

Jacob sorriu e preparou a mesa para nós os quatro.

"Pensei que estavas a preparar o pequeno-almoço só para mim." Brinquei.

"Amanhã é outro dia." Disse ele.

"Nós estamos em fase de crescimento." Queixou-se William.

"O vosso avô não vos alimenta?" Perguntei.

"Alimenta." Confirmou Harry. "Mas temos de ser nós a cozinhar."

Jacob e eu rimo-nos. Isso era típico de Billy.

"Eles voltaram." Disse Harry, olhando para nós com intensidade.

"Os lobisomens?" Perguntei.

"Os Cullen." Declarou William. "Estavámos a vir para casa e...decidimos fazer um desvio...Vimos os carros estacionados."

Eu e Jacob entreolhámo-nos. Se os Cullen estavam de volta isso só podia significar duas coisas: ou tinham conseguido vingar-se pela morte de Edward ou Fred e Lisa tinham conseguido fugir.

No fim, nenhuma das hipóteses estava correcta.

Bella não estava com a família e notámos a sua ausência imediatamente.

"A Bella?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Está em Illionois. Chega hoje à noite." Respondeu Alice. Jasper estava ao seu lado, envolvendo-a num abraço. A morte de Edward tinha deixado a família de rastos. "O Edward tinha uma propriedade lá...agora pertence à Bella e...uma vez que o mausoléu da família Masen está lá, ela achou que seria correcto colocar as suas cinzas ao lado das campas dos pais."

"Apanharam-nos?" Questionei referindo-me a Fred e Lisa. Esperava sinceramente que sim.

Jasper abanou a cabeça em negação.

"A Alice teve uma visão e regressámos." Contou. Se a visão de Alice os fizera regressar sem garantir a vingança pela morte de Edward, então isso significava problemas.

"O Aro já sabe que o Joham está aqui. Ele decidiu vir para Forks para enfrentá-lo e irá trazer o seu exército."

"Já temíamos isso." Referiu Jacob depois de ouvir Alice. "Sabes alguns detalhes sobre o plano dos italianos?"

"Extermínio." Confessou ela.

"E nós?" Indaguei.

"Não sei o que vai acontecer à alcateia. Não consigo ver o vosso futuro."

"Então o que fazemos?" Insistiu Jacob. "Vamos mesmo ter de escolher um lado?"

"As nossas opções não são muitas. Podemos apoiar os Volturi ou Joham. Qualquer uma das nossas escolhas terá consequências. Por um lado duvido que o Joham consiga derrotar os Volturi, por isso, se escolhermos o lado dele, estaremos basicamente a declarar guerra ao Aro que tem um exército demasiado poderoso. Por outro lado, se nos aliarmos aos italianos, teremos de matar muitas pessoas inocentes, já que os lobisomens estão a ser usados como peões num tabuleiro de xadrez."

"E se não escolhermos nenhum lado? Se formos o árbitro desta guerra idiota?" Sugeri.

"Podemos tentar isso mas duvido que resulte. A guerra será travada aqui e se não agirmos, Forks e La Push poderão sofrer com as consequências."

Eu sabia que acabaríamos por nos juntar aos Volturi. Apesar de termos maiores afinidades para com os lobisomens, desta vez não tinham sido os italianos a causar problemas e tal como nós, Aro apenas desejava manter o segredo da existência de vampiros sendo que para isso teria de eliminar todas as ameaças que se apresentavam na forma de Joham e do seu exército.

"Ouvi dizer que têm um refém na Reserva." Disse Jasper.

"Sim." Assentiu Jacob.

"Queremos falar com ela."

Depois de pedirmos autorização a Sam, levámos Alice e Jasper até à casa onde Lasya era vigiada pela alcateia.

"Ela não nos disse grande coisa e duvido que nos possa ajudar." Avisou Jacob.

"Sem o poder do..." Alice hesitou um segundo. "...Edward precisamos de informações sobre o Joham e os lobisomens."

"E acham que ela vos vai contar alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

Jasper e Alice acenaram.

"Temos de perceber o inimigo melhor do que ele próprio." Murmurou Jasper. "Só assim podemos assegurar a vitória."

Ouvimos a conversa dos vampiros com Lasya, no exterior da casa. Tal como Jacob dissera, Lasya recusou trair Joham e de qualquer modo, parecia-nos que ela não sabia tanto sobre os planos dele quanto era suposto saber.

Alice e Jasper mudaram então de abordagem e pediram-lhe que falasse sobre o dia em que conhecera Joham pela primeira vez. Lasya cedeu e contou a sua história. Ficámos a saber que ela tinha sido infectada acidentalmente quando encontrara um lobisomem moribundo que a arranhara na perna há cerca de dez anos atrás.

Desde então Lasya tornara-se líder da sua pequena vila, que ficava na fronteira entre a Índia e o Paquistão, pois os seus habitantes julgavam que ela tinha poderes divinos. A própria Lasya acreditava nisso, tal como acreditava em profecias e havia uma que referia que ela iria perder o marido e que acabaria ao lado do homem que o suplantara e que Lasya pensava ser Joham.

Quando Joham chegara a Amritsur, a pequena vila de Lasya, havia paz e as pessoas sabiam conviver com a maldição da Lua Cheia. Em dez anos tinham-se formado costumes e crenças em redor dos poderes de Lasya que entretanto passara a maldição ao marido. Havia um grupo de pessoas, os guardiões, que estavam incumbidas de garantir a segurança da vila nas noites de Lua Cheia, levando Lasya e o marido para um local específico onde ficavam presos de noite. Faziam-se cerimónias e rituais mágicos, onde se ofereciam objectos e comida aos deuses hindus Vishnu, Brama e Shiva.

Joham mudou tudo isso. Disse-lhes que deviam dispensar os guardiões e que a maldição devia ser espalhada por todos os habitantes da vila. Referiu ainda, em jeito de profecia que iria haver uma guerra e eles necessitavam de se preparar para se protegerem dos vampiros.

Todos acreditaram. Lasya deixou-se levar pelas mentiras de Joham e a maldição espalhou-se quase na totalidade. E, tal como Joham dissera, chegaram os Volturi. O que Lasya não sabia era que se não fosse por Joham, os italianos nunca saberiam que ainda existiam lobisomens, pensando que tinham sido erradicados.

Se não fosse por Joham, Amritsur não seria uma vila infectada pela maldição dos Filhos da Lua, e todos estariam a salvo. Depois do ataque dos Volturi à aldeia onde Lasya vivia, os sobreviventes agruparam-se e foram a outras aldeias recrutar mais efectivos para se vingarem.

Formaram-se três clãs liderados pelos três lobisomens mais poderosos: Lasya, Aadi e Kamil. O exército de Filhos da Lua aceitara a liderança de Joham, pensando que ele fora o escolhido pelos deuses para os ajudar. Claro que Joham não era nada disso, era apenas um egoísta psicótico que queria eliminar os Volturi e precisava de um exército para o fazer.

Alice tentou explicar a Lasya toda a verdade mas ela resistiu inicialmente. Não ficou completamente convencida mas aceitou contar alguns pormenores sobre Evian que ainda não sabíamos, por isso quando Jasper e Alice saíram ao nosso encontro, a vidente sorria ligeiramente como se finalmente houvesse esperança.

"Parece-me que o poder do vampiro que controla os lobisomens é limitado." Anunciou ela. "Acho que ele só consegue controlar os Filhos da Lua e isso é uma vantagem para nós."

"Porquê?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Porque isso quer dizer que não corremos risco de ele nos controlar a nós." Especificou Jasper.

"Mas ainda temos de o matar..." Suspirei cansada. Eu continuava a não ver nenhuma luz ao fundo do túnel.

"E vamos conseguir."

"Como? Tiveste alguma visão?"

"Não, mas tenho um pressentimento."

"Que óptimo." Disse eu sarcasticamente. Alice ignorou o meu comentário.

"Segundo o que a Lasya disse, o Joham está à espera de alguém. Essa pessoa, que penso que seja um vampiro, é neste momento a sua grande prioridade e por isso o exército de lobisomens será praticamente mobilizado para proteger esse vampiro, deixando o Evian desprotegido. Nessa altura vamos atacar."

"E se...acontecer o mesmo que..." Hesitei. Falar na morte de Edward causaria alguma perda de ânimo e precisávamos de estar confiantes. "Esse vampiro chega hoje. Quando é que vamos atacar?" Mudei de assunto.

"Tenho de falar com os outros primeiro." Disse Alice olhando para Jasper, que confirmou. "Além disso..." Continuou. "Temos de contactar os Denali, que estão a reunir informações sobre os Volturi através do Eleazar."

"E o que fazemos com ela?" Interrogou Jacob referindo-se a Lasya.

"Não me parece que nos possa dizer mais nada. Podem fazer o que quiserem." Referiu Jasper.

A morte de Edward tinha-os mudado. Antigamente eles tentariam poupar a vida dos seus inimigos, mas a dor de terem perdido o irmão parecia tê-los tornado menos generosos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tal como Alice, eu pressentia que brevemente algo iria mudar. Havia qualquer coisa no ar que me fazia arrepios. Enquanto a vidente estava optimista, eu sentia precisamente o contrário.

Era de madrugada quando acordei. Jacob dormia ao meu lado. Lá fora ouvia-se um vento breve que corria de norte para sul, fazendo as folhas das árvores remexerem-se ocasionalmente. Estava uma noite quente. Bella chegara há algumas horas, vestida de negro, usando um fio de ouro com a aliança que pertencera ao marido. Ouviu as novidades e remeteu-se ao silêncio.

A minha relação com Bella nunca fora pacífica mas naquele momento senti que não gostava assim tanto de a ver infeliz. De início ela era apenas uma rapariguinha tola e mimada que conseguia tudo o que queria mas no fim Bella não era diferente de qualquer um de nós. Amava e queria ser amada. E agora, tudo aquilo pelo que sacrificara a sua vida humana, tinha-lhe sido retirado.

Um dia Bella dissera a Jacob que não seria capaz de viver sem Edward, que preferia morrer a estar sem ele ao seu lado. Naquela altura ela ainda era humana e podia escolher se queria viver ou morrer. Agora Bella era imortal e perdera Edward para sempre.

Jacob temia que ela fizesse algo idiota mas de momento não podíamos estar atentos a tudo o que Bella fazia. Enquanto ouvia o vento na rua, esperando o sinal dos lobos que estavam de patrulha, anunciando que o vampiro que Joham esperava tão ansiosamente chegara finalmente, tentei imaginar o que Jacob sentira quando pensara que eu ia morrer.

A minha mente divagou até ouvir um ligeiro estalido na janela. Algo batia contra o vidro. Parecia uma pedra pequena ou um objecto pequeno. Levantei-me lentamente tentando não acordar Jacob e abri a janela deixando o fresco da noite entrar no quarto. Olhei para baixo e vi alguém ocultado pelos arbustos do nosso quintal.

O meu olfacto dizia-me que era um lobo que estava ali e que era seguro sair de casa, por isso foi o que fiz. Encontrei Seth à minha espera e antes que pudesse perguntar-lhe algo ele abraçou-me com força.

"Lamento não ter estado aqui. Lamento não te ter ajudado." Disse num murmúrio.

"Não faz mal." Respondi, não querendo vê-lo chorar.

"Estás bem?"

"Sim, claro. Estou muito melhor."

Ele tentou sorrir.

"O que estás aqui a fazer Seth? Não devias estar em Campbell?"

"Soube que mataram o Edward e que vocês estão a planear um ataque contra o Joham. Quero participar."

Tinha-me esquecido que Seth era uma das pessoas que mais respeitava Edward Cullen. A amizade entre eles sempre fora algo estranho para mim mas talvez Seth tivesse razão em apreciar Edward daquele modo.

"Não precisavas de vir aqui a meio da noite por causa disso. O Jacob não vai castigar-te por teres vindo desde que as crianças estejam em segurança."

"Claro que estão em segurança." Declarou. "Mas...Há uma coisa que te quero mostrar. Vem comigo."

Seth levou-me pela mão para a floresta e parou subitamente. Nesse instante detectei algum movimento e uma jovem rapariga de cabelos curtos e negros aproximou-se de nós. Dei um passo para trás por precaução.

"Ela veio comigo." Disse Seth.

"Quem é?" Perguntei.

Quando Seth não respondeu temi o pior.

"Imprimiste?" Eu nunca quisera ver o meu irmão preso a uma impressão ainda por cima ela não era da nossa Reserva.

"Não!" Exclamou ele imediatamente.

"O meu nome é Gwen. Gwen Valens."

"Valens?" Era o apelido de Dominic, um dos lobos da alcateia de Lance. "És irmã do Dominic?"

Ela acenou confirmando as minhas suspeitas e olhei para Seth em busca de mais respostas.

"Ela implorou-me para a trazer e não consegui dizer que não."

"Seth!" Ralhei. "Se eles não sabem que ela veio vais meter-nos em sarilhos."

"A Gwen precisa de ajuda e..."

E ele devia ter pensado que podíamos ajudá-la. A bondade do meu irmão não tinha limites.

"Devias ter falado com o Lance ou com o Dominic."

"Eles não a podem ajudar."

"Porque não? Ela tem família... Não a podemos ter aqui ou vamos ter problemas. Eles virão à procura dela."

"Por favor não me mandem embora."

Olhei por um momento para a rapariga à minha frente. Apesar de ser mais baixa do que eu, Gwen tinha um olhar poderoso e apesar de estar a implorar que não a mandasse embora, havia desafio no seu tom de voz e nos seus olhos cor de chocolate.

"Não posso voltar para lá." Insistiu.

E foi nesse instante que percebi. Olhei bem para ela e senti que o seu odor era como o nosso. Gwen não era apenas irmã de Dominic. Era um lobo. A segunda mulher lobo da História e a primeira da sua alcateia.

"Ela transformou-se há pouco tempo...foi na altura em que capturámos a Lisa e...desde então as coisas não têm sido fáceis. É a única rapariga da alcateia tal..."

"Tal como eu." Completei, ainda admirada. "Que idade tens?"

"Vinte." Respondeu. "E posso tomar conta de mim...Só preciso de um sitio para ficar. Será temporário."

"Não podes ficar." Respondi. "És um lobo. És..." Hesitei.

Gwen era a legítima companheira de Lance. A única razão pela qual uma rapariga se transforma em lobo é para formar o par alfa. Era isso que Gwen representava. Porém eu não sabia se ela tinha essa percepção.

"Não podemos arriscar um confronto com a tua alcateia." Avisei sentindo imediatamente pena de Lance e Jena.

"Eles não vos vão confrontar. Na verdade ficarão gratos por se terem visto livres de mim."

"Porque é que a trouxeste?" Perguntei a Seth. Ele baixou os olhos. "Não podemos entrar em guerra com a alcateia do Lance numa altura destas."

"A culpa não foi dele." Afirmou Gwen. "Eu implorei que ele me trouxesse. Não quero voltar...Não posso fazer parte da alcateia deles."

"Queres ficar na nossa alcateia?" Perguntei quase chocada.

"O Cody disse que somos descendentes de um Quileute, por isso posso escolher a minha alcateia, certo?"

"Tu és demasiado importante para poderes ter opção de escolha."

"Porquê?" Perguntou, e vi novamente os seus olhos a brilharem em desafio.

"Já lhe contaste?" Virei-me para o meu irmão e ele abanou a cabeça em negação. "Daqui a cerca de dois anos atingirás a maturidade. O lobo dentro de ti vai desajar estar com o Lance e não vais poder fazer nada quanto a isso."

Gwen não disse nada mas reparei que ficou um pouco abalada.

"É o teu destino." Conclui. Duvidava que ela quisesse ter aquele destino ou mesmo que Lance quisesse deixar Jena e Larkin para ficar com Gwen, mas nenhum deles conseguiria resistir.

"Então deixem-me ficar aqui, por favor." Pediu.

"Não creio que o Jacob vá concordar."

"Ela fica." Referiu Seth de repente. "É melhor para ela ficar aqui connosco."

"Porquê? Dá-me uma boa razão para ela ficar."

"Matei um homem." Confessou. "Matei o homem que me violou há sete anos atrás."

Não fui capaz de emitir qualquer som depois daquilo.

"Quando me transformei e percebi que era mais forte do que ele…decidi vingar-me. Não quis saber se ele estava ou não arrependido, se tinha mulher ou filhos. A única coisa que queria era matá-lo. Por isso aproveitei quando o Lance e os outros me deixaram sozinha na Reserva e vieram ajudar-vos. Matei-o e não estou arrependida."

"Os outros não sabem e a Gwen não lhes quer contar." Continuou Seth.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles irão descobrir. O facto de ficares aqui não te vai livrar de enfrentar os teus companheiros de alcateia."

"Isso quer dizer que posso ficar?"

"Por agora." Concedi. "Mas primeiro tenho de falar com o Jacob."

Gwen acenou e Seth olhou para mim, agradecendo-me silenciosamente. Começámos a caminhar em direcção da povoação quando Seth me agradeceu.

"Obrigado por a teres deixado ficar." Disse ele.

"O que mais podia fazer?"

"Podias tê-la mandado embora."

Encolhi os ombros e observei como Gwen caminhava apressadamente à nossa frente, feliz e aliviada por não a termos enviado de regresso a Campbell. Abanei a cabeça inconscientemente tentando perceber se de facto teria decidido correctamente.

"Seth?" Murmurei para que só o meu irmão ouvisse. "Faças o que fizeres não te apaixones por ela, está bem?"

Seth corou com violência mas recompôs-se rapidamente.

"Claro, claro." Assentiu. "Não vou fazer isso."

"Óptimo. Porque neste momento já temos problemas suficientes."

Na verdade, eu não podia estar mais enganada. Tínhamos muitos problemas mas não eram ainda suficientes. Continuávamos à espera de um plano para contra-atacar Joham; tínhamos uma rapariga-lobo de outra alcateia que assassinara um humano a pedir para ficar connosco sem o consentimento do seu alfa; tínhamos uma refém com a qual não sabíamos lidar e continuávamos à espera do vampiro misterioso que viria juntar-se ao exército de Joham.

Assim que amanheceu, o fraco calor do Sol e a humidade que parecia constante em La Push deram origem a uma espécie de ambiente sufocante que antevia um dia caótico. Seth encontrou-se connosco na antiga casa de Thomas Uley onde Lasya era mantida como refém.

Depois de uma pequena reunião com o velho Quil, a minha mãe e Billy decidimos deixá-la regressar ao acampamento dos lobisomens. Não iríamos matá-la porque não éramos assassinos cruéis e ela não sabia nada sobre nós que nos pudesse causar problemas.

"Podíamos tentar recrutá-la para o nosso lado." Sugeriu Seth. Ele sempre fora um bom diplomata. "Se ela aceitasse lutar por nós, o seu clã também se juntaria à nossa força, certo?"

Encolhi os ombros. Não fazia ideia e não me parecia provável que ela aceitasse lutar ao nosso lado. Mesmo depois de Alice e Jasper lhe terem garantido que Joham fora o responsável pelo facto de os Volturi terem descoberto que ainda existiam lobisomens, Lasya continuava a querer vingança.

"Disseste que o marido dela morreu, não foi?" Perguntou Seth. "Nesse caso ela não tem ninguém para quem voltar."

"Quem disse que o Kamil era o meu único marido?" A voz de Lasya soou mesmo atrás de nós. Vinha escoltada por Jared e Embry. "Era o meu segundo marido...o Dakshi é o primeiro. A minha cultura é matriarcal. As mulheres de elevado estatuto social têm mais do que um marido."

"Óptimo para ti então." Repliquei tentando imaginar uma sociedade onde as mulheres tinham mais de que um homem como companheiro. Era uma ideia estranha.

"Na verdade..." Continuou. "Estava prestes a casar pela terceira vez quando os italianos chegaram e atacaram a nossa vila. O meu noivo, Kris, morreu queimado juntamente com a família."

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

"Tens filhos?"

Não faço ideia do que me levou a perguntar aquilo. Geralmente os nossos inimigos eram vampiros. Vampiros esses que não viviam exactamente consoante os padrões sociais actuais, talvez excepto os Cullen e os Denali, que gostavam de se relacionar com humanos.

Era difícil pensar que os lobisomens eram nossos inimigos porque na verdade, eles tinham muito em comum connosco. Além das características lupinas, eram pessoas que tinham sobre elas uma maldição. A deles era contagiosa, a nossa era genética, mas ambas impediam que tivessemos vidas normais.

"Não...não tenho." Lasya baixou os olhos e percebi que havia dor na sua voz.

"Mas tinhas dois maridos."

"Comecei a transformar-me aos dezanove anos. Há dez anos atrás. Tinha casado com o Dakshi apenas há um ano. Depois da maldição ter caído sobre mim descobri que não podia ter filhos."

"Porquê?"

"Porque todos os meses o nosso corpo muda de forma durante uma semana. Nenhum fecto consegue sobreviver a isso."

"Lamento." Disse com sinceridade.

"Eu também."

"Vi mais mulheres no acampamento." Declarei. "Elas também são lobisomens, certo?"

Lasya acenou.

"Foste a primeira?"

"Do meu clã, sim."

"Então foste tu quem infectou os outros."

Lasya voltou a olhar para o chão.

"Precisávamos de mais guerreiros."

"Condenaste-os a todos. Condenaste todas as aquelas mulheres ao mesmo destino que tu."

"Algumas já têm filhos."

"Isso não é desculpa."

Penso que ela sabia disso porque não me respondeu.

"Quando regressares para junto do Joham pensa bem se tudo isto vale a pena. Ele não é de confiança. Irá livrar-se de vocês assim que puder."

Embry e Jared largaram-na e Lasya caminhou lentamente em direcção à floresta. Não correu nem apressou o passo mesmo depois de Shane, Josh e Denis chegarem. Olhou várias vezes para trás, não sabendo se de facto a iríamos deixar partir ou se estávamos apenas à espera que entrasse na floresta para a perseguirmos e matarmos.

Por fim, antes de chegar às primeiras árvores, Lasya parou e observou-nos, um por um.

"O nome dela é Scarlet." Disse. "Deve chegar hoje e o Joham diz que é ela quem nos vai dar a vitória." Depois disso Lasya desapareceu e eu senti que os nossos destinos estavam a entrar em rota de colisão. Restava saber quem saíria vencedor.

* * *

><p>Nota: Mais uma vez peço desculpa pelo atrasado. Não me lembrei que este capítulo é mais longo do que o habitual (geralmente os capítulos têm entre 7 a 10 páginas word, este têm 16). Foi por isso que demorei mais tempo. O próximo capítulo que será o último antes do epílogo tem cerca de 29 páginas, pelo que também devo demorar algum tempo a traduzir.<p>

Anne Sullivan - Eu também fiquei com pena de ter feito isto ao Jacob e à Leah mas depois, talvez, os compense no final. Ainda não sei bem. Lamento a demora do capítulo. Espero que gostes apesar das diferenças com o capítulo em inglês. Estou a alterar as coisas para fazerem mais sentido. Beijos e obrigado pela review.

Leah C. Black - Não te preocupes, não me importo que não deixes reviews. Toda a gente precisa de tempo (eu tenho estado imensamente ocupada no trabalho por isso sei como é). É bom saber que continuas a acompanhar. As aulas já começaram aí? Começam bastante cedo. Aqui só começamos em Setembro ou Outubro, depende. Boa sorte para ti e espero que gostes dos capítulos finais. Beijos

Próximo Update: 19 Agosto (podem haver atrasos)

Karisan


	32. Scarlett

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Livro 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**32. Scarlett**

"Scarlett? Não conhecemos ninguém com esse nome." Assegurou-me Esme quando fomos à mansão dos Cullen informá-los das últimas palavras de Lasya.

"Talvez ela estivesse simplesmente a inventar." Sugeriu Emmett.

"Ou talvez esteja a dizer a verdade." Insisti.

"Ela não tinha motivos para mentir. Pelo menos numa altura destas." Concordou Seth.

"Para o Joham confiar assim tanto na vitória, essa vampira tem de ser realmente poderosa." Avisou Carlisle.

"E nesse caso terá um poder sem igual." Murmurou Alice, claramente preocupada.

"Mas que poder será?" Interroguei.

"Não deverá ser um poder defensivo como o da Bella ou como o meu. Penso que terá de ser um poder semelhante ao da Jane ou do Alec, que lhe permita derrotar um exército com facilidade." Referiu Jasper. Todos os outros concordaram.

"O que fazemos quando ela chegar?" Perguntou o meu irmão. A resposta foram vários murmúrios e suspiros que queriam dizer que ninguém sabia ainda.

"Falámos com os Denali." Anunciou Carlisle para dissipar a tensão que havia no ar. "O Eleazar estima que os Volturi tragam cerca de quarenta vampiros com eles. Metade dessas forças pertencem à Guarda Especial permanente e são lideradas pela Jane e pelo Alec."

O perigo iminente em que nos encontrávamos não podia ser ignorado mas não sabíamos ainda o que teríamos de fazer.

"Depois da chegada dos Denali, elaboramos um plano." Assegurou Carlisle.

"E até lá?" Perguntei.

Alice encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez consiga ter alguns vislumbres do futuro quando…acontecer algo…"

A voz dela hesitou um pouco.

"Tenho de ir render o Embry." Avisou Seth. "Quando os Denali chegarem, avisem-nos."

"Eu vou contigo." Disse eu.

"Leah…na verdade gostava de falar contigo."

Seth acabou por ir sozinho para La Push e Alice guiou-me até ao jardim nas traseiras da mansão, onde ficámos a observar as nuvens que se formavam vindas de leste.

"Acho que ainda não tive oportunidade para te dar os meus sentimentos pela perda do teu bebé."

Não respondi, porque não sabia bem o que dizer. Eu raramente falava de emoções e muito menos com os Cullen.

"Há muitas coisas que não consigo compreender e a morte de pessoas inocentes continua a ser uma delas…" Alice fechou os olhos como se estivesse a pensar nas palavras que ia dizer a seguir. "Tenho a certeza que o Edward está com o teu bebé, tenho a certeza que onde quer que eles estejam, estão a olhar por nós e ficarão à espera que nos juntemos a eles um dia."

"No vosso caso terão muito que esperar."

Alice riu-se ligeiramente.

"A tua vocação para o humor negro sempre foi o que mais gostei em ti, Leah."

"A sério? Pensei que era o facto de a minha vida ser um bom espectáculo de entretenimento. O Edward dizia que gostavas de novelas da vida real."

"Sim, bem…isso é outro pormenor. Quando já vivemos mais do que a maioria das pessoas normais é difícil arranjar um passatempo que nos divirta."

Foi a minha vez de sorrir. Alice podia ser estranha mas era sincera.

"Não quiseste falar comigo só para me dizer isto, pois não? Tiveste uma visão?"

"Recentemente não. Espero ter algumas na altura em que os Volturi decidam deixar a Itália, mas por enquanto não vi nada relativamente ao futuro…" Uma nova hesitação fez-me suspeitar que ela não tinha ainda terminado. "Há anos atrás…estivemos na Itália com o Edward e a Bella, para ajudar os Volturi, lembras-te?"

Acenei afirmativamente. Os vampiros queriam a ajuda de Jasper para controlar um exército de recém-nascidos que tinham criado para enfrentar Joham e o seu exército de lobisomens. Pouco depois descobriram que Joham já não os iria atacar e que estavam a colocar o segredo da sua existência em perigo ao transformarem tantos humanos em vampiros de uma só vez, pelo que Aro acabou por ordenar que os recém-nascidos fossem eliminados.

"Quando a nossa ajuda deixou de ser necessária tive uma visão quando regressávamos aos Estados Unidos. Vi toda a gente da minha família com um ar abatido. Estavam perante um túmulo e vestiam-se de negro."

"Sabias sobre a morte do Edward?" Perguntei espantada. Seria possível que Alice soubesse e nunca tivesse dito nada?

"Sabia. E ele também. Ele leu a minha mente naquele preciso momento."

"Porque é que nunca…"

"Porque pensei que teria mais visões e seria capaz de mudar o destino do meu irmão."

"Devias ter falado connosco. Só que agora já é tarde."

"Não para ti."

Fiquei momentaneamente confusa.

"O que queres dizer?"

"O funeral que vi não era o do Edward. Era o teu. Ele não estava lá, o que quer dizer que já morrera mas aquele era decidamente o teu funeral porque reconheci La Push."

"O meu…funeral?"

"Vi a laje…consegui ler o que dizia. Era o teu nome."

"E achaste que era melhor ficares calada durante todo este tempo?"

"O futuro é uma sucessão de acontecimentos. Quando uma das minhas visões se altera, o futuro muda. Pensei que tu não corrias perigo porque enquanto o Edward estivesse vivo nada te aconteceria. Além disso eu tinha a certeza que conseguiríamos impedir a morte do Edward. Se isso acontecesse tu jamais…"

"Esquece Alice. Não me deves explicações." Assegurei.

"Pensei que ia conseguir mudar o futuro mas por causa disso, o Edward morreu."

"Há mais algum detalhe que eu precise de saber?"

"Não vi quando é que vai acontecer nem como. Não consigo ver o futuro dos lobos."

"Mas viste o meu."

Ela abanou a cabeça em negação.

"A partir do momento em que morres deixas de ser um lobo, acho que foi por isso que tive aquela visão."

"Bem...suponho que não haja nada que se possa fazer a não ser esperar." Suspirei com resignação. As visões de Alice estavam sempre correctas o que siginificava que em breve eu estaria morta. "Gostava de manter este assunto entre nós, pode ser?"

"Não vais dizer a ninguém?" Perguntou admirada.

"Não vale a pena preocupá-los neste momento. Temos uma guerra à porta."

A vampira olhou para mim e depois acenou em concordância.

"Não digo a ninguém, mas acho que devias falar com o Jacob."

Essa seria a última coisa que eu faria. Jacob andava demasiado preocupado para lhe falar da minha morte iminente. Se o fizesse ele perderia a concentração e o mais provável era entrar em pânico. Tentaria fechar-me em casa para me proteger e talvez me desse mesmo um comando alfa.

Enquanto regressava à Reserva pensei na minha vida e cheguei à conclusão que não era uma má pessoa a ponto de merecer aquele destino. Havia com certeza no mundo pessoas mais cruéis do que eu que permaneciam vivas e bem de saúde. Mas era a mim que o destino castigava.

Tirara-me o meu pai quando eu mais precisava dele. O meu pai não me tratava como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana como Charlie fazia com Bella, mas ele era o meu melhor amigo, e sempre me apoiou, especialmente depois de Sam me deixar.

Tinha perdido Sam e Emily, que apesar de agora serem meus amigos, no passado tinham sido duas das pessoas que mais me tinham magoado. Tinha enfrentado mais perigos do que a maioria das pessoas por ser uma protectora da nossa tribo e fora obrigada a lutar várias batalhas para conseguir ser feliz durante algum tempo.

Talvez no passado, depois de ser trocada por Emily, me tenha tornado um pouco amarga e vingativa mas nunca tinha feito mal a ninguém e acabei por mudar depois de me ter apaixonado por Jacob. Também era verdade que a minha presunção quase provocara a morte dele durante a batalha contra os vampiros recém-nascidos de Victoria, mas eu estava arrependida e toda a gente sabia disso.

Por isso era para mim um mistério a razão pela qual Alice vira a morte no meu futuro. Provavelmente devia ter ofendido gravemente os espíritos sagrados pois só isso explicava o seu ódio pela minha pessoa.

Vagueei na floresta por algum tempo até me encontrar nos penhascos de First Beach acabando por me cruzar com um lobo castanho-avermelhado que acabara de patrulhar ali. Jacob demorou o seu olhar em mim, provavelmente perguntando-se o que é que eu estaria ali a fazer. Como eu não demonstrei qualquer intenção para me transformar, ele regressou à forma humana para falarmos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou preocupado. Suponho que a minha expressão me denunciara. "Leah?"

"Não. Não aconteceu nada." Menti. Nao lhe podia dizer a verdade.

"Apetecia-me caminhar e sem dar por isso vim para aqui."

Ele sorriu olhando para mim nostalgicamente.

"A primeira vez que me dei conta que o meu lugar era ao teu lado estávamos os dois aqui." Confessou.

"A sério?" Perguntei admirada. "E quando foi isso?"

"Na noite da festa de casamento do Sam. Levei-te para casa, lembras-te?"

"Sim." Admiti. Lembrava-me perfeitamente porque também tinha sido nessa noite que me tinha apercebido que não estava sozinha e que existiam pessoas que se preocupavam verdadeiramente comigo. Também me lembrava de ter chorado nos braços de Jacob quase toda a noite e de ter acordado com o coração muito mais leve na manhã seguinte. "Ainda queres estar ao meu lado?" Questionei.

"Vou estar sempre aqui Leah." Disse ele.

Mas eu não estaria. Mordi o lábio inferior para me obrigar a estar calada.

"Saltas comigo?"

Jacob olhou-me confuso.

"Já há muito tempo que não saltamos dos penhascos. Antigamente costumávamos fazer isto a toda a hora." Relembrei.

"Queres saltar?"

"Vens comigo?" Insisti.

"Claro que sim."

Jacob aproximou-se de mim e entrelaçou os nossos dedos.

"Pronta?" Inquiriu chegando-se mais à frente. A muitos metros para baixo a água fria do oceano rebolava revolta, batendo contra os rochedos e provocando um ruído ensurdecedor que no entanto não nos assustava. Já tínhamos feito aquilo demasiadas vezes e sabíamos que não morreríamos da queda mesmo que não efectuássemos um salto perfeito.

Já quase me tinha esquecido da sensação ao cairmos no vazio dos penhascos. A mão de Jacob não largou a minha nem mesmo quando submergimos na água escura e densa. Fomos apanhados num remoínho que nos empurrou para as rochas mas conseguimos contrariar a corrente e nadámos lentamente para a costa.

Não havia ninguém na praia mas isso não me admirava uma vez que um mar de nuvens negras se aproximava cada vez mais de La Push. O tempo não era convidativo para estar na praia.

"Ainda não lhe perdemos o jeito." Disse Jacob animadamente. "Temos de fazer isto mais vezes."

Foi naquela altura que percebi que o meu tempo era limitado e isso significava que não iria poder fazer muita coisa. Talvez não voltasse a ter outra oportunidade para saltar dos penhascos com Jacob. Não veria os meus filhos casarem, não seria avó, não envelheceria na companhia de Jacob.

"Merda." Murmurei lutando contra as lágrimas que se misturavam com a água salgada e me faziam arder os olhos.

"O que foi?"

Estávamos quase na praia. Colocando os pés no chão, o nível da água dava-me pela cintura. Sem grandes inibições retirei a minha blusa encharcada ficando semi-nua. Jacob olhou para mim hesitante.

"O que estás a fazer?" Perguntou-me quando me aproximei dele e comecei a desapertar o fecho dos seus calções de ganga.

"Preciso de ti." Disse. E era a mais pura verdade. Queria estar com ele naquele momento. Queria senti-lo.

"Aqui?"

"Porque não?" Desafiei. "Não sabia que eras assim tão tímido."

"Timidez é uma palavra que não existe no meu vocabulário." Retorquiu com um sorriso quando já não haviam peças de roupa entre nós. Soube que ele falava a verdade quando se uniu a mim sem se importar com os nossos gemidos que eram amplificados pelas correntes de ar vindas do oceano.

Sem base de apoio, abracei Jacob com força, tentando não pensar que aquela podia ser a nossa última vez juntos. Entregues às ondas indómitas, Jacob resistiu até não conseguir mais manter-se seguro, de pés firmes, por isso acabámos por nos deixar arrastar para a praia.

Sem fazer ideia de como o fez, Jacob sentiu a minha insegurança e o meu nervosismo e perguntou-me se eu estava bem. Assenti sem recorrer a palavras porque detestava mentir-lhe e não queria estragar aquele momento ainda que tivesse sido obrigada várias vezes a evitar as lágrimas.

Depois de terminarmos deixámo-nos ficar deitados na areia molhada a olhar o céu escuro que se aproximava. Haveria uma tempestade em breve e isso era, para mim, um mau presságio depois da visão de Alice. Observei Jacob que estava deitado de costas e estava entretido a entrelaçar os nossos dedos, comparando o tamanho das nossos mãos. Depois ele reparou que eu estava a observá-lo e ficou quieto queimando-me com os seus olhos castanhos cor de chocolate.

"O que foi? Estou a aborrecer-te?" Perguntou.

"Claro que não."

"Estás esquisita." Comentou passando a ponta dos dedos pelo meu pescoço e olhando para a sua marca. "Estás preocupada?"

"Sim." Era melhor admitir que estava preocupada do que dizer-lhe que Alice tinha visto a minha morte.

"Não vou deixar que nada te aconteça." Assegurou com uma voz jovial e cheia de energia.

Remeti-me ao silêncio porque sabia que mesmo que ele tentasse acabaria por falhar. As visões de Alice nunca se enganavam.

"Vamos para casa." Pedi.

"Tenho de acabar a patrulha mas daqui a uma hora o Quil vem render-me."

Sentei-me na areia e olhei para o mar. Ao fundo via algumas das nossas peças de roupa a flutuar no mar cada vez mais revolto.

"Vou buscá-las." Disse ele e desapareceu no meio das ondas. Recuperou apenas os seus calções e a minha t-shirt larga. Quando ma entregou começou a choviscar.

"Obrigado por saltares comigo." Disse eu depois de já estarmos vestidos.

"Devíamos fazer isto mais vezes, já me tinha esquecido de como é divertido."

Mantive-me calada enquanto caminhávamos junto à costa. Ao chegarmos às primeiras árvores, ouvimos um dos nossos companheiros uivar, chamando por Jacob que devia estar a patrulhar.

"Desculpa ter interrompido a tua patrulha."

Jacob colocou-se atrás de mim e colou o seu corpo ao meu, abraçando-me pela cintura. Deixei-me ficar quieta pois sentia-me bastante segura naquele momento.

"Podes interromper as minhas patrulhas sempre que quiseres." Murmurou ao meu ouvido e quase pude ver o seu largo sorriso. "Amo-te."

Jacob beijou a sua marca quase invisível no meu pescoço e depois largou-me antes de se transformar. Eu acenei e fiquei a vê-lo afastar-se com um peso enorme na minha consciência por não lhe ter dito a verdade.

Fiquei ali, imóvel durante bastante tempo mas a verdade é que não queria ir para casa. Não queria ter de ficar uma hora sozinha, relembrando o passado e pensando no futuro que não iria ter. Não queria pensar em despedir-me das pessoas que eu mais amava porque isso seria demasiado doloroso.

Talvez por essa razão não reparei que não estava sozinha e quando finalmente decidi regressar à Reserva senti um odor estranho. Não era um vampiro mas também não era um lobo. Restava apenas uma outra opção.

Um homem enorme saiu de trás de uma árvore. Tinha o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo longo e vestia umas calças de ganga pretas e gastas e um colete de cabedal da mesma cor. Os seus olhos eram tão negros quanto uma noite sem lua ou estrelas. Trazia os braços levantados em sinal de paz.

"Não vim para lutar." Disse num inglês quase perfeito. Olhei para ele admirada porque Joham dissera-nos que a maioria dos seus homens não sabiam falar a nossa língua, e aqueles que sabiam além do sotaque carregado, sabiam apenas o essencial para manter uma conversa básica. O homem que estava à minha frente parecia falar inglês fluentemente.

"E tu és?" Perguntei tentando não demonstrar apreensão pelo facto de estar sozinha.

"Dakshi."

Recordei-me do seu rosto. Era ele quem estava com Lasya quando ela me atacara. E ela dissera-me que Dakshi era o seu primeiro marido.

"Deixámo-la ir." Apressei-me a dizer-lhe. "Tal como prometemos."

"Eu sei."

"O que é que queres?"

"Aquilo que disseram à minha mulher é verdade?"

"Não temos o hábito de mentir."

"É por causa dele que os italianos nos atacaram?" Insistiu.

"Provavelmente."

Dakshi ficou em silêncio e depois sorriu exibindo uma expressão resignada.

"Nunca gostei dele. Sempre soube que ele nos escondia algo."

"Foi por isso que nunca lhe disseste que sabias falar inglês?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez. A verdade é que nunca acreditei em tudo o que ele nos dizia, ao contrário da Lasya que acha que ele é um messias."

"Um messias?" Indaguei confusa.

"Ela acha que ele foi enviado pelos deuses para nos libertar. Acha que devemos lutar ao lado dele e ser o seu exército."

"E tu?"

"Eu acho que ele é um mentiroso oportunista."

Sorri. Finalmente um dos lobisomens tinha senso comum.

"Acho que estamos a lutar do lado errado." Continuou ele. "Mas não consigo entender porque é que vocês fizeram um pacto com os vampiros."

"Os Cullen não são como os outros vampiros. São vegetarianos e temos uma trégua há muitos anos. Quando os Volturi vieram com a intenção de nos exterminar, eles ficaram do nosso lado." Expliquei. "Entendo os vossos motivos de vingança contra os italianos mas lutar pela causa do Joham só vos vai trazer a morte."

"Perdemos muitos amigos e muitos familiares. Demasiados para esquecer o assunto. A Lasya perdeu os pais, as irmãs e o noivo, não vou conseguir fazê-la mudar de ideias. Ela quer lutar."

"O Joham já vos disse que vão enfrentar um exército de vampiros com poderes especiais?"

"Disse que são poderosos mas ele confia na sua arma secreta."

"A Scarlett?"

Dakshi olhou-me surpreendido pois não sabia que Lasya nos tinha falado sobre Scarlett antes de partir.

"Sim...A Scarlett." Confirmou.

"A Lasya disse-nos. Sabemos que é uma vampira."

"Nesse caso sabem tanto quanto nós. Nunca a vimos. Sabemos apenas que a sua chegada dependia somente da morte de um dos vampiros Cullen."

Fazia sentido. Joham não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre a sua arma secreta e se Edward estivesse connosco saberia de tudo num instante e poderia dizer-nos a todos, inclusivamente aos Volturi.

"Não sabem qual o poder dela?"

"Não."

"Bem, de qualquer modo, duvido que seja poderosa o suficiente para eliminar o exército dos Volturi. A vossa única hipótese de sobreviver é partir o mais depressa possível."

"E vamos para onde?"

"Para um local onde possam passar despercebidos. Um local onde possam começar de novo."

"Seremos perseguidos para o resto das nossas vidas."

"Mas pelo menos estarão vivos."

Ele suspirou resignado à realidade.

"A Lasya vai querer ficar. E uma vez que tem o apoio do Aadi...não me parece que consiga levá-la daqui."

"E tu? Queres ficar?"

"Não. Mas não vou sem ela."

Compreendi a posição dele. Lasya era sua mulher e ele não fugiria sem ela.

"Os Volturi odeiam a vossa espécie. Um dos anciãos deles foi atacado há muito tempo por um lobisomem e quase morreu. Se ele morrer, vocês terão uma hipótese porque o Aro e o Marcus não dão tanta importância a esta guerra como o Caius. Os Volturi querem apenas uma coisa: manter o segredo deles a salvo e eliminar o Joham. Vocês estão no caminho deles e por isso serão também eliminados."

"Mas se o Joham e esse ancião morrerem...poderemos ser poupados. É isso que estás a dizer?"

"É uma possibilidade. O Aro e o Marcus não partilham o ódio do Caius contra vocês. Se houver um pedido de rendição da vossa parte, eles irão ouvir-vos e talvez vos deixem viver a troco de um acordo de tréguas ou qualquer coisa do género."

"Teremos de nos curvar perante o inimigo que matou as nossas famílias e destruiu as nossas casas."

"Sei que não é fácil. Também passámos por isso. Também tive de aceitar um acordo com os italianos para salvar a vida de um dos meus filhos. Mas pelo menos estamos todos vivos."

"E como posso eu certificar-me que o Joham e o ancião vampiro vão morrer?"

"Se conseguires matar o Joham, nós poderemos eliminar o Caius." Sugeri, sem saber se isso poderia ou não ser feito. O mais provável era que não fosse possível. Os Volturi viriam mas trariam consigo a Guarda Especial e os anciãos estariam com certeza mais protegidos do que as jóias da Coroa Britânica. "Porém..." acrescentei. "O Evian também tem de ser eliminado."

"Sem o Evian vamos ficar vulneráveis. Não nos vamos poder transformar sem a Lua Cheia."

"Eu sei, mas se os vampiros desconfiarem que vocês ainda representam um risco, matar-vos-ão a todos sem hesitar e sem propor sequer um acordo. Quanto mais inofensivos forem, melhor."

Dakshi pensou sobre a minha proposta e depois aproximou-se de mim. Involuntariamente dei um passo para trás.

"Não vou fazer nada." Disse ele. "Não tenciono matar-te."

Esticou o braço e esperou que eu apertasse a sua mão, o que acabei por fazer.

"Isto não faz de nós aliados." Afirmou. "Mas se aquilo que me disseste for tudo verdade, e nós conseguirmos escapar, ficarei em dívida para contigo."

"Não terás de pagar dívida nenhuma." Assegurei. "Aparentemente vou morrer em breve...O meu destino já foi traçado."

"Então talvez nos voltemos a ver numa outra vida." Sugeriu ele.

"Talvez."

Não foi fácil regressar a casa depois daquela conversa. Decidi não contar nada aos Cullen pois eles com certeza não iriam aceitar muito bem o facto de eu ter sugerido a morte de Caius para salvar os Filhos da Lua.

Quando Jacob chegou estava demasiado cansado, por isso mal tivemos tempo para falar. Após um duche rápido, ele caiu na cama e adormeceu. Deitei-me ao seu lado e abracei-o, tentando obter algum calor que não fosse o meu. Queria falar-lhe sobre Dakshi e o que ele me dissera mas não me atrevi a acordá-lo.

Quando eu morresse Jacob teria de tomar conta de quatro filhos sozinho. Mesmo com a ajuda da alcateia e das nossas famílias, seria difícil. Dois adolescentes e duas crianças. Ele não teria tempo para mais nada. Talvez delegasse em Sam algumas das suas responsabilidades de alfa. Talvez acabasse por pedir à minha mãe que ficasse com Isaac e Sarah. Talvez voltasse a casar para conseguir ultrapassar a minha morte e dar uma nova mãe aos nossos filhos.

Ainda que me custasse pensar nisso, não poderia censurá-lo. Jacob iria necessitar de uma mulher ao seu lado. Alguém que entendesse aquilo pelo qual ele estaria a passar. Alguém que o respeitasse e que o amasse. A imagem de Bella surgiu na minha mente. Ela tinha perdido Edward. Estava sozinha e destroçada e quando eu morresse, saberia entender os sentimentos de Jacob. E provavelmente acabariam por aproximar-se novamente. A minha morte iria dar-lhes uma segunda oportunidade.

Sem me aperceber tinha começado a chorar. Estava na hora de cair na realidade e assumir que teria de começar a despedir-me das pessoas que eu mais amava. Levantei-me da cama lentamente para não acordar Jacob e fui até à sala. Ia telefonar a Rachel que ainda estava em Campbell para que ela trouxesse Isaac e Sarah para casa para que eu os pudesse ver uma última vez.

"Estás a precipitar-te." Disse uma voz atrás de mim. O telefone caiu das minhas mãos para o chão. Era uma voz familiar mas eu não podia acreditar que estava a ouvi-lo. "Não sou um fantasma."

Virei-me e vi Edward sair da penumbra que o escondia parcialmente. Não era realmente um fantasma, nem uma visão. Ele estava ali.

"Não estás morto." Declarei.

"Continuo morto no sentido literal da palavra, mas...de facto, não morri ainda."

"Como é que...A Bella levou as tuas cinzas para Illinois."

"A Bella levou cinzas para Illinois, mas não eram as minhas." Corrigiu.

"A tua família pensa que estás morto."

"Óptimo. Era esse o plano."

"Que plano?" Levantei a voz.

"O Joham jamais chamaria a sua arma secreta se eu estivesse aqui."

"E por isso forjaste a tua morte?"

"Sim. Com a ajuda do Fred e da Lisa."

"Ajuda?"

"Eles perceberam que estavam a ser usados pelo Joham e queriam sair daqui o mais depressa possível. Se fugissem, o Joham acabaria por mandar alguém atrás deles pois odeia traidores. Assim, elaborámos um plano que lhes permitiu desaparecer e permitiu que o Joham pensasse que eu estava morto."

Sentei-me no sofá olhando para Edward que sorria.

"Devias estar feliz..." Disse ele. "Se eu estou vivo, então a visão da Alice sobre a tua morte não se vai concretizar."

Alice dissera-me que a minha morte dependia da morte de Edward. Eu só morreria depois de ele morrer. Assim, por enquanto, eu estava salva.

"Isso não quer dizer que concorde com as tuas decisões, sanguessuga." Disse eu, mas retribui-lhe o sorriso.

"Seria estranho se concordasses, Leah."

"O que vieste fazer aqui?"

"Tive saudades tuas." Brincou.

"Eu não."

"Mentirosa."

Rimos os dois.

"Estavas a espiar-me?" Indaguei.

"Claro que não." O tom de voz dele voltou a ser sério. "Não posso dizer a ninguém da minha família que não morri."

"Porquê?"

"Porque o Joham acabaria por saber."

"Tens um plano, certo?"

"Ainda não é bem um plano mas tenho informações que nos podem ajudar." Admitiu.

"Sou toda ouvidos."

"A arma secreta do Joham é uma vampira. O nome dela é..."

"Scarlett." Interrompi. "Já sabemos isso. E sabemos que ela deve ser poderosa."

"Ela é a vampira mais poderosa à face da terra."

As palavras de Edward chamaram a minha atenção porque eu não esperava que ele acreditasse que Scarlett fosse realmente assim tão poderosa.

"Sabes qual é o poder dela?"

"O poder dela é absorver todos os poderes de outros vampiros. Basta estar perto o suficiente desse vampiro para absorver os seus poderes e pode usar vários ao mesmo tempo."

Compreendi então a magnitude do poder de Scarlett e entendi a razão pela qual Joham depositava tantas esperanças nela.

"Isso quer dizer que os Volturi podem ser derrotados." Afirmei.

"Sim. Quem controlar a Scarlett terá a vitória."

"Porque é que o Joham não a usou mais cedo?"

"Porque quis reunir o exército dos Volturi primeiro num só local. Assim, quando a Scarlett os encontrar vai absorver todos os poderes deles e vai poder eliminá-los todos de uma vez."

"Mas os Volturi podem matá-la antes que ela consiga absorver todos os poderes deles."

"Não se ela já tiver absorvido o poder da Bella. O escudo mental da minha mulher é o único poder que os Volturi não têm, e por isso se a Scarlett o tiver, estará em vantagem."

Fazia sentido.

"Ela chegará hoje." Avisou Edward. "Virá escoltada pelos vampiros romenos, o Stefan e o Vladimir, que se aliaram ao Joham porque querem ver os Volturi mortos."

"E o que podemos nós fazer?"

"Temos de ser nós a controlar a Scarlett. Dê por onde der, temos de a afastar do Joham."

"Disseste que ela vem escoltada."

"Os romenos não são um problema. Se conseguirmos chegar até eles antes que eles se juntem ao Joham e aos Filhos da Lua, então poderemos vencer."

"E o que fará o Joham se lhe roubarmos a sua arma secreta?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Provavelmente lançará o seu exército contra nós. E se o Evian continuar vivo, os lobisomens poderão transformar-se em pleno dia e fazer muitos estragos."

"Era só o que nos faltava." Suspirei.

"É por isso que preciso que vás falar com o Dakshi."

"Ouviste a nossa conversa?"

"Sim."

"Então sabes perfeitamente que apesar de ele não querer lutar contra nós e odiar o Joham, não tem qualquer apoio dos outros clãs."

"Teremos de providenciar isso."

"Como?"

"Vamos dar-lhes algo que eles já perderam há muito tempo...Esperança."

"Esperança?"

"Esperança de se verem livres da maldição."

"Isso é verdade?"

"Fala com o Carlisle. Ele tem uma amostra de sangue do lobisomem que o Jacob matou. Diz-lhe que a analise e tente encontrar uma solução."

"E os Volturi? E se eles chegarem entretanto?"

"Estou a contar com isso Leah. Assim que eles chegarem, o Joham terá de decidir o que fazer e esperemos que por essa altura, o Evian já esteja morto e os Filhos da Lua desistam da sua vingança."

"Então se o teu plano resultar...não teremos de lutar."

"Exacto. Nós teremos a Scarlett connosco, os lobisomens poderão ir-se embora e os Volturi vão regressar à Itália depois de eliminarem o Joham."

Um fraco sol de Inverno estava a pôr-se quando Edward desapareceu prometendo entrar em contacto comigo assim que fosse seguro eu ir ao acampamento de Joham. Apesar de estarmos no pico do Verão, o sol em La Push nunca era muito forte. As nuvens negras tinham-se dissipado mas eu sabia que elas voltariam.

O nosso destino dependia agora do plano de Edward. Ele estava vivo e isso era um bom augúrio mas seria preciso um milagre para conseguirmos pôr em prática um plano tão ousado. Eu faria o meu melhor para proteger a minha família e o meu povo mas será que isso era o suficiente?

**Fim do **_**Livro**__** 3 – Sol de Inverno**_

**Próximo capítulo: **_**Epílogo - Dies Irae (O Julgamento Final)**_

* * *

><p>Nota:Estamos na recta final. As traduções terminaram. O último capítulo ainda não está escrito e deverá demorar no mínimo uma semana se não mais. Ainda não escolhi a personagem que irá relatar os acontecimentos e ainda não sei como vou explicar tudo o que irá acontecer a nível de linha temporal. Regra geral um Epílogo não se inicia após os acontecimentos do último capítulo publicado mas não sei se vou saltar alguns diasmeses depois do capítulo 32. Espero ter o capítulo pronto no dia 26. Até lá espero que tenham paciência. Obrigado. Boa semana e obrigado a quem tem deixado reviews. É bom saber a vossa opinião. Espero não estar a desapontar-vos. Qualquer dúvida podem perguntar. Beijos

Karisan


	33. Dies Irae Parte 1

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**33. **_**O Julgamento Final (Dies Irae) – Parte Um**_

Por vezes quando olho para trás vejo que tivemos sorte. Tivemos muita sorte. Podíamos ter morrido todos no dia em que Scarlett chegou a La Push e enfrentámos não só o exército de Lobisomens como também os Volturi em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Sabíamos que tínhamos de agir ou acabaríamos encurralados numa guerra que faria demasiados estragos. Desta vez não tivemos tempo de recrutar um exército para nos ajudar ou testemunhar a nosso favor. As gerações futuras de lobos iriam, um dia, honrar a nossa vitória sobre tão poderosos inimigos contando histórias maravilhosas mas esta acabara por ser proporcionada mais por um sentimento de medo e pânico do que propriamente pela nossa coragem.

Quando Edward me revelou que estava vivo não nego que não fiquei feliz e aliviada mas o plano que ele elaborou era tão suicida que quase receei que as visões de Alice fossem realmente acontecer de qualquer modo. A sua descrição dos poderes de Scarlett deixaram-me apreensiva e quando fui falar com os Cullen sobre o meu encontro com Dakshi, inclui as informações que o violador de mentes me tinha passado sobre a vampira, dizendo que fora o lobisomem que me contara.

Eles também ficaram preocupados mas, tal como Edward esperava, começaram logo a pensar num plano para afastar Scarlett de Joham. Enquanto isso falei com Carlisle sobre Dakshi e sobre o facto de os lobisomens poderem vir a mudar de lado, e ele aceitou analisar e estudar a maldição dos Filhos da Lua para nos tentar dar algo com o que negociar.

Não sei como o fez, mas o doutor já tinha algumas teorias cerca de duas horas depois de ter iniciado os testes de ADN com a amostra de sangue que tirara do lobisomem que Jacob matara. Disse-me que não era capaz de explicar a origem da maldição mas que conseguira identificar mais um par de cromossomas, tal como acontecia connosco. Disse também que uma vez que a maldição dos Filhos da Lua não era hereditária, conseguiria dali a uns anos, com muitas mais horas de análise minuciosa, isolar o gene da transformação e arranjar um composto químico para impedir a transformação deles nas noites de Lua Cheia.

Basicamente ele achava que com uma droga poderosa conseguiria evitar que aquelas pessoas se transformassem em monstros peludos. Eu sabia que era algo difícil mas Carlisle já provara ser um médico e cientista bastante competente, pelo que não duvidei dele. E, o melhor de tudo, é que tinha finalmente algo para aliciar os lobisomens a deixarem Joham.

Quando Edwarad me avisou que estava na hora de agir, decidi ir ao acampamento dos lobisomens falar com Dakshi novamente e foi aí que começaram os problemas. Alice achou que eu estava a tentar desafiar o meu destino e contou tudo sobre a sua visão a Jacob. Ele não autorizou a minha saída de La Push e ficou furioso por eu não lhe ter dito nada.

Apesar de ter as minhas razões fui incapaz de argumentar simplesmente porque sabia que ele tinha razão. Claro que não podia ficar em casa e esperar que Edward fizesse tudo sozinho por isso tomei a decisão mais idiota que podia ter passado pela minha mente naquela altura e usando um sedativo, aliás dois sedativos, que Carlisle me dera uma vez para usar nos gémeos no caso de eles se transformarem de repente, dei-os a Jacob que acabou inconsciente no sofá.

Depois fui ao acampamento de Joham sem dizer nada a ninguém. Se dissesse aos Cullen eles também me iriam impedir de lá ir e se falasse com a alcateia, eles perguntariam por Jacob e eu não queria explicar-lhes que o drogara e deixara em casa inconsciente.

Havia uma tensão generalizada no acampamento dos lobisomens. Edward estava à minha espera, estando afastado alguns metros para não ser detectado. Disse-me que Joham não estava ali. Aparentemente ele e Evian tinham ido ao encontro de Scarlett. Joham receava que os romenos que a escoltavam decidissem fazer um desvio para se alimentarem e não queria atrasos.

Expliquei-lhe o que Carlisle me contara sobre os Filhos da Lua e ele pareceu bastante satisfeito com os resultados obtidos pelo pai adoptivo, depois disse-me que os lobisomens estavam apreensivos e que não sabiam o que fazer. Dakshi tinha-lhes falado sobre as mentiras de Joham e os perigos de continuarem ali e alguns deles começavam a apoiá-lo, porém faltava-lhe o apoio de Aadi e Lasya que lideravam os clãs.

Edward voltou a insistir que tínhamos de nos assegurar que os lobisomens não nos causavam problemas quando os Volturi chegassem. O meu objectivo era portanto convencê-los a abandonar os Estados Unidos.

"Tu não vais ficar comigo?" Perguntei ao reparar que Edward se preparava para me deixar.

"Precisas que eu fique?" Questionou divertido.

"Não, claro que não preciso mas pensei que..."

"Os romenos aterraram há cerca de cinco minutos em Seattle. O Joham já se deve ter encontrado com eles e devem demorar cerca de duas ou três horas a regressar. Até lá a questão dos lobisomens tem de estar resolvida e eu tenho de estar pronto para ajudar a minha família e não posso deixar que ninguém saiba que estou vivo."

"Qual é o teu plano exactamente?"

"Encurralar o Joham antes de chegar aqui e eliminar a Scarlett."

"Tencionas fazer isso sozinho? Terás de enfrentar os romenos, o Joham e o Evian. Já para não falar na vampira mais poderosa de sempre."

"Estou a contar que os poderes dela ainda sejam poucos e limitados."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Podia enviar alguns lobos para te ajudarem." Sugeri.

"E o que fazes quando questionarem as tuas ordens? Vais dizer-lhes que estás no comando porque drogaste o alfa deles numa altura em que mais precisam dele?"

Rolei os olhos com impaciência. Edward tinha lido a minha mente e sabia o que eu fizera a Jacob.

"A propósito, quando ele acordar vai estar furioso." Avisou.

"Ele ladra mais do que morde." Respondi com um pouco de divertimento.

"Acho que não vou comentar."

"Faças o que fizeres...não morras. A minha vida depende da tua." Recordei.

"Não te preocupes. Segue o plano e tudo correrá bem."

Edward desapareceu deixando-me sozinha e preocupada. Não que eu não confiasse nele mas estava prestes a meter-me na toca do lobo. Ainda que Joham e Evian estivessem ausentes, se os lobisomens não aceitassem ouvir-me poderiam matar-me ou fazer-me prisioneira.

Porém, lembrando-me das palavras amigáveis de Dakshi, decidi arriscar. Além disso Edward contava com a minha ajuda.

Fui recebida com olhares intrigados e alguns de fúria. Sabiam que eu era aliada de vampiros e poucos percebiam inglês o suficiente para saber que eu me apresentara enquanto amiga. Dakshi veio ao meu encontro mas não denunciou o nosso encontro anterior por razões óbvias. Lasya e outro homem alto e bem constituído aproximaram-se também. Deduzi que fosse Aadi.

Os restantes membros dos clãs ficaram junto às fogueiras mas estavam atentos ao que se passava.

Reordenei a minha mente e comecei por lhes dizer que os Volturi estavam a caminho com um exército poderoso. Alice previra a chegada deles para dali a umas horas. Lasya tremeu mas não foi de medo. Ela queria realmente lutar e obter vingança.

Foi então que lhes contei a verdade sobre Scarlett e as razões pelas quais Joham fora ao seu encontro deixando-os para trás, desprotegidos. Só quando referi que quando Scarlett chegasse eles deixariam de ter qualquer utilidade para Joham é que as minhas palavras começaram a fazer o efeito pretendido.

Claro que tanto quanto sabiam eu podia estar simplesmente a inventar aquela história e a mentir para que se fossem embora, mas o facto que a minha história batia certo com os acontecimentos que tinham experienciado há anos atrás começava a levantar-lhes dúvidas.

"Quando eles previu que os Volturi vos iriam perseguir e eliminar, já estava a planear deixar-se capturar por eles para que assim os italianos soubessem da vossa existência." Insisti, repetindo as palavras que Edward me tinha feito memorizar. "Depois disso aposto que ele desapareceu por alguns tempos, certo?"

Dakshi assentiu com a cabeça e vi Lasya e Aadi trocarem um olhar.

"E quando voltou para vos avisar que os Volturi iam atacar aposto que já tinha o Evian com ele." Continuei.

"Sim. Já tinha." Confirmou Dakshi de novo.

"Ele não iria ter convosco sem ter encontrado primeiro um modo de vos controlar. E depois disso, colocou em prática o seu plano e convenceu-vos a formar um exército para obterem vingança."

"E quando ele chegar...não seremos mais do que sacríficios." Acrescentou Dakshi. "O que vai ele fazer connosco?"

"Pode sacrificar-vos aos Volturi ou pode decidir matar-vos ele mesmo com a assistência da Scarlett. Se ela conseguir absorver os poderes de todos os vampiros que irão chegar aqui dentro de algumas horas, será invencível."

"E qual é a tua sugestão?" Perguntou Lasya.

"Se querem manter-se vivos têm de sair daqui o quanto antes."

"Seremos perseguidos pelos italianos na mesma, certo?" Indagou.

"Talvez, mas terão algumas horas de vantagem e podem simplesmente esconder-se. De momento eles não têm nenhum batedor pelo que demorarão mais tempo a apanhar o vosso rasto."

"E para onde vamos?" Inquiriu Dakshi.

"Para sul."

Edward instruíra-me no que lhes dizer quando me perguntassem para onde deviam ir e apesar de não lhes agradar o local, acabaram por concordar que era, possivelmente, a única solução.

"No México afastem-se das zonas urbanas. Existe um pequeno grupo de três vampiras que não gosta de receber estranhos no seu território." Avisei. Estava a avisá-los sobre o grupo de Maria, a vampira que criara Jasper e que, ocasionalmente, gostava de se envolver em sarilhos. Os Volturi tinham-na avisado diversas vezes para parar com as suas aspirações a provocar uma guerra entre vampiros por causa dos territórios mas Maria era teimosa. "E no Brasil evitem o clã da Amazónia. Pelo que sabemos é mais numeroso do que se julga."

"Os Volturi não nos vão perseguir se formos para sul?" Questionou Lasya.

"Segundo o que sabemos, eles evitam envolver-se com a Maria e também não gostam de ir ao Brasil. Só lá vão se for estritamente necessário mas o grupo da Amazónia não causa problemas e a Maria já enfrentou os Volturi algumas vezes, pelo que sabe as consequências das suas acções e não tem provocado sarilhos."

Ainda podia ver a relutância nos olhares de Dakshi e Lasya. Esta falou rapidamente com Aadi na sua língua materna, provavelmente para lhe explicar o que eu lhes dissera. Foi então que decidi usar a minha única arma. Talvez Edward tivesse razão e eles aceitassem ir-se embora mais depressa depois de saberem o que eu lhes ia dizer.

"Se conseguirem manter-se vivos durante algum tempo talvez haja a possibilidade de voltarem para a vossa terra e terem uma vida normal."

Os olhares que Lasya e Dakshi me lançaram foram intensos. Não se atreveram a pronunciar nenhuma palavra, esperando por mais informações.

"O Carlisle acha que daqui a uns anos conseguirá criar uma espécie de vacina para evitar a vossa transformação em lobisomens. Por isso quem quiser poderá tomá-la e viver normalmente. Ele disponibilizou-se para fazer mais testes e vos ajudar no que for preciso."

Eles ainda estavam em choque quando me calei. Lasya foi a primeira a recuperar.

"Esse Carlisle...Ele tem a certeza disso?" Perguntou.

"Ele é de confiança. Também estudou o caso da nossa alcateia e desde então as suas teorias têm sido muito úteis."

"Como sabemos que ele vai aceitar ajudar-nos?"

"Terão de confiar em mim."

Dakshi acenou afirmativamente, sendo o primeiro a aceitar confiar na minha palavra. Com menos prontidão, Lasya aceitou também. Depois ambos falaram com Aadi e este afastou-se para falar com todos os outros lobisomens que estavam no acampamento. Alguns deram vivas e outros abraçaram-se.

Eu esperava sinceramente que Carlisle pudesse ajudá-los ou ainda acabaríamos por fazer mais inimigos, mas por agora o meu plano estava a ser um sucesso.

"Vamos partir." Avisou Lasya. "A nossa vingança contra os italianos terá de esperar."

Suspirei de alívio mas no momento seguinte, um vampiro surgiu do meio das árvores e passando por todos os lobisomens estacou atrás de Lasya e segurando-a pelo pescoço levantou-a no ar.

Ninguém teve tempo de agir. Lasya debateu-se mas acabou por desmaiar por falta de oxigénio. Dakshi deu um passo em frente mas deteve-se quando o vampiro ameaçou partir o pescoço da mulher.

"Uma rebelião? A sério? Acham mesmo que podem fazer o que vos apetece?" Ameaçou. "Quem é a vossa amiga?"

Os olhos vermelhos do vampiro pareciam queimar-me mas mantive-me firme.

"O meu nome é Leah."

"És a cadela amestrada dos Cullen?"

Não respondi. Em vez disso estudei-o com atenção. Ele era alto, talvez tanto quanto Emmett mas os seus cabelos eram de uma castanho-claro quase loiro e tinha menos massa muscular. Aparentava ter vinte anos. Tinha os lábios finos e vários piercings nas orelhas. Os seus braços estavam cobertos de tatuagens. Distingui um dragão verde e vermelho e uma serpente de olhos amarelos mas havia outras mais pequenas. As tatuagens deviam ter sido feitas antes da sua transformação, o que fazia com que fosse um vampiro recente.

"E tu quem és?" Perguntei de volta.

"Evian." Respondeu, continuando a apertar o pescoço de Lasya. "Nem penses…" Sibilou quando Aadi tentou aproximar-se. "Arranja dez dos teus homens mais rápidos. Temos de ir vigiar o norte da costa."

Por não perceber ou não querer seguir as suas ordens, Aadi não se mexeu. No acampamento o ambiente era de tensão. Devia ser a primeira vez que vampiros e lobisomens se confrontavam.

"Não finjam que não percebem as minhas ordens. Vi-vos falar com a cadela." Rematou com um sorriso. "E nem pensem que podem abandonar o barco agora."

Ele devia saber que os lobisomens se preparavam para retirar o seu apoio a Joham. Entretanto temi que a presença de Evian ali significasse também que Joham, Scarlett e os romenos estivessem por perto, porém, se estavam, não conseguia vê-los nem mesmo senti-los. Não havia odores desconhecidos perto do acampamento.

"Prepara os homens ou queres que mate a tua mulher?" Perguntou Evian olhando para Dakshi cujos punhos estavam cerrados. "Eu sempre disse ao Joham que vos devíamos matar antes da Scarlett chegar…"

Aquela era a prova que os lobisomens precisavam para acreditar em mim. Agora sabiam que os planos de Joham sempre tinham incluído a sua morte depois de não serem mais úteis.

"Ouviste o que eu disse?" Gritou Evian de novo. "O Joham não quer mais imprevistos."

Senti a chegada de Jacob antes de o ver e não fiquei surpreendida pela força que ele usou contra Evian, conseguindo libertar Lasya que caiu nos braços de Dakshi. Considerei transformar-me para ajudá-lo mas os lobisomens fizeram um círculo à volta de ambos para impedir o vampiro de fugir e como Jacob tinha chegado de surpresa, Evian não conseguira esquivar-se. O seu corpo foi despedaçado com uma rapidez incrível.

Enquanto Dakshi tentava reanimar Lasya, Aadi retirou um tronco que ardia na fogueira e colocou-o junto ao corpo de Evian que tentava regenerar-se.

Apesar de nem tudo estar a correr como planeado, a morte de Evian era um dos nossos objectivos e tínhamos finalmente conseguido matá-lo.

"Menos um." Murmurei baixinho observando Lasya a recuperar a consciência e a ser abraçada por Dakshi.

O círculo de lobisomens quebrou-se quando as chamas se extinguiram e vi Jacob emergir na forma humana, vestido somente com uns calções. O olhar que me dirigiu colou-me ao chão.

"Sei que tens toda a razão em estar chateado ou zangado comigo, mas…"

"Chateado?" Replicou com sarcasmo. "Fiquei chateado quando a Sarah pintou as paredes da sala e eu tive de re-pintar tudo. Fiquei chateado quando o Isaac vomitou no carro e tive de limpá-lo sozinho. Fiquei chateado quando os gémeos disseram que iam com os amigos para a praia e fui encontrá-los num bar em Forks."

"Jacob…"

"E fiquei zangado quando duvidaste de mim e me acusaste de te ter traído com a Milena! Não estou chateado nem zangado, querida. Estou furioso!"

Era raro Jacob gritar daquela maneira mas ele tinha os seus motivos. Afinal de contas, graças a Alice, ele pensava que eu ia morrer e queria afastar-me do perigo.

"Tinha de vir Jacob. Se não viesse…"

"Disse-te para ficares em casa e quando acordei não estavas lá. Pensei que…" Ele hesitou. "Fazes ideia de como me senti quando vi que não estavas em La Push?"

"Lamento muito."

"E drogaste-me." Acrescentou em tom acusativo. "Como é que foste capaz?"

"Desculpa."

"Lamento interromper mas…não podemos ficar aqui. Se o Joham vier com a rapariga, seremos um alvo fácil e ao que parece os italianos também já estão a caminho, certo?"

Nesse momento Jacob virou-se para encarar Dakshi que ajudava Lasya a levantar-se e ainda tinha as marcas das mãos de Evian no pescoço.

"O que é que se passa?" Interrogou Jacob vendo como toda a gente se preparava para deixar o acampamento.

"Eles decidiram partir." Anunciei. "Não vão ajudar o Joham."

Jacob ficou admirado mas a notícia era óptima, pelo menos para nós, pois assim já não teríamos de nos preocupar com os lobisomens.

"Se alguns de nós sobreviverem viremos um dia aqui…para que nos ajudem a nos livrarem desta maldição." Disse Dakshi.

"E se não o fizerem…sofrerão as consequências." Acrescentou Lasya. Porém a sua voz denotava pouca hostilidade.

"Iremos para sul." Confirmou Dakshi olhando para mim.

Não demorou muito tempo até estarem todos prontos para seguirem os seus líderes. Não havia muitos sentimentos de amizade entre nós, mas havia algo parecido com gratidão no olhar de Dakshi quando nos acenou. Por instantes tive esperança que mais tarde Carlisle pudesse realmente ajudá-los.

"Vamos voltar." Disse segurando a mão de Jacob. Antes que pudéssemos começar a caminhar, ele puxou-me e abraçou-me com força, beijando-me de seguida.

"Não vais a mais lado algum sem mim." Disse ele. "Nem que tenha de usar as algemas que o Paul me ofereceu no meu aniversário."

"O Paul ofereceu-te algemas?"

"Não perguntes…"

Começámos a rir e depois saímos dali na altura em que as nuvens negras começaram a verter gotículas minúsculas. A calma aparente que ainda existia em La Push foi abalada pelas notícias que eu levei. A maior parte delas tinham-me sido passadas por Edward mas tive de mentir e dizer que tinham sido os lobisomens a dar-me aquelas informações.

Instruí Alice a fazer o que o irmão desejava que ela fizesse. Bella teria de ficar na mansão para que Scarlett não conseguisse absorver o seu poder. Ela não gostou de saber que teria de ficar ali enquanto todos os outros participavam na luta que se aproximava.

Ainda tentou rebater as ordens da vampira morena mas nada conseguiu. Alice tinha uma autoridade de ferro e todos os outros Cullen estavam de acordo com ela. Então Bella recorreu a Jacob mas também não teve melhor sorte. Jacob desconfiava, tal como eu, que a única razão pela qual Bella se queria expor ao perigo era para não sobreviver, e ninguém queria compactuar com isso. Além disso a presença de Bella na mansão servia ainda outro propósito.

Os gémeos haviam de querer participar na batalha e nós não queríamos que isso acontecesse. Se Bella ficasse ali, alguém teria de a proteger e iríamos deixar isso a cargo de Harry e Will.

Por sugestão minha dividimos as nossas forças. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jared e Caleb iriam para sul, porque uma vez que o voo dos romenos e de Scarlett chegara ao aeroporto de Seatac, eles só poderiam tomar duas direcções: ou seguiam para sul ou para oeste, e neste último caso teriam de atravessar Puget Sound.

Edward lera os pensamentos de Joham antes de este partir com Evian ao encontro dos romenos e da sua preciosa arma secreta, mas infelizmente ainda não tinha decidido que rota faria de regresso. O violador de mentes analisara bem a questão e decidira que se estivesse no lugar de Joham tomaria a direcção sul. Apesar de esta ser mais longa e demorar portanto mais tempo, era também a menos óbvia e dava-lhe uma maior margem de manobra se necessitasse de fugir.

A rota oeste seria mais rápida porque basicamente, depois de atravessar Puget Sound, só teriam de seguir em frente até chegarem a Forks e La Push mas se por acaso encontrassem os Volturi ou outros imprevistos, ficariam encurralados num local menos amplo, com menos vegetação e com muitas mais urbanizações, que não lhes permitiriam passar despercebidos.

Assim, Edward fora também ele para sul e era lá que esperava por Alice e pelos outros. Segundo o que me dissera não pretendia mostrar-se até ter a certeza que conseguiria colocar em prática o seu plano, mas não me dissera nada relativamente e esse plano.

A rota oeste iria ser vigiada pelo segundo grupo que incluía Jacob, Embry, Quil, Josh, Sully, Kate e Garrett. Eu queria acompanhar um dos grupos mas Jacob não deixou. Depois de o ter sedado e de ter ignorado as suas ordens, preferi não arriscar de novo e aceitei ficar a comandar os três lobos que ficariam de prevenção na Reserva: Martin, Justin e Clayton. O mais provável era que eles não tivessem muito que fazer, o que me daria a oportunidade de sair dali sem grandes problemas.

Seth iria liderar o último grupo até à costa norte do Lago Ozette, pois era para lá que Evian ia antes de ser eliminado por Jacob. Não sabíamos por que razão Joham lhe tinha dado aquelas ordens mas era melhor ficar de prevenção. Assim, Seth partiu com Denis, Shane, Jason, Collin e Brady. Enquanto isso Esme, Rosalie, Emmett e Tanya iriam manter-se junto ao acampamento abandonado só para ter a certeza que todos os lobisomens tinham partido e para vigiarem a área no caso de Joham regressar.

Martin, Justin e Clayton ficaram de vigia enquanto regressei a casa para mudar de roupa pois estava encharcada, já que a chuva estava agora mais intensa. William e Harry tinham ficado com Bella e estavam instruídos para não a deixar sair de casa.

Depois de um duche rápido, preparei uma refeição ligeira ainda que de momento apenas me apetecesse fruta fresca. Enquanto comia liguei o pequeno televisor apenas por hábito já que era comum ver televisão quando estávamos na cozinha e foi nesse momento que percebi tudo.

Todos os canais mostravam as mesmas imagens. Tinha havido um acidente numa das pistas aeroporto de Seatac. O Aeroporto Internacional de Seattle-Tacoma era o principal aeroporto público da região mas devido ao mau tempo que se abatera sobre a cidade, um avião fora obrigado a aterrar de emergência e uma das asas embatera no edifício deflagrando um incêndio. Todo o trafego aéreo estava a ser desviado para outros aeroportos consoante as possibilidades. O acidente ocorrera pouco antes do voo dos romenos chegar pelo que eles deveriam ter aterrado noutro aeroporto e isso queria dizer que ainda não estavam com Joham. Deviam ser esses os imprevistos a que Evian se referira.

Essa era uma boa notícia para nós. A má é que era praticamente impossível saber onde tinham aterrado e onde estavam. Devia ter sido essa a razão que levara Joham a ordenar a Evian que regressasse ao acampamento e vigiasse a costa. Talvez pensasse que os romenos tivessem sido desviados para o aeroporto de Victoria e conseguissem chegar aos Estados Unidos pelo norte.

Se eu conseguisse descobrir uma pista para o seu paradeiro seria mais fácil avisar toda a gente. Tanto quanto sabia Edward estava à espera no local errado, e Alice e o seu grupo iriam desperdiçar o seu tempo ao ir para sul.

Continuei a ouvir as notícias na televisão, ignorando as batidas na porta. Pouco depois Gwen entrou na cozinha pedindo desculpa por interromper. Queria saber onde estava Seth e quando voltava. Não lhe disse nada porque não queria explicar aquela longa história, mas ela sabia que se passava algo.

"Ontem nas notícias davam um alerta de mau tempo para Washington. Parece que não se enganaram." Comentou, reparando que eu estava atenta às informações que passavam na televisão e que davam conta de um agravamento do estado do tempo nas próximas horas.

"Para onde achas que estão a desviar os aviões?" Perguntei. Não esperava realmente uma resposta mas Gwen surpreendeu-me.

"Não devem estar a ser desviados todos para o mesmo aeroporto. Provavelmente organizaram um plano de emergência que inclui os vários aeroportos mais próximos. Deve haver uma lista para que as pessoas possam saber isso."

"Uma lista?" Inquiri. Como é que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Fui para a sala e liguei o computador que os gémeos costumavam usar para verem coisas idiotas no Youtube. "Deve estar algo na internet, certo?"

Gwen acenou afirmativamente.

"Procuras algo em particular?" Perguntou ela.

"Um voo que chegou há cerca de trinta minutos."

Comecei a navegar no site do aeroporto mas não consegui encontrar o que procurava porque não haviam listas de passageiros dos voos.

"Raios."

"Sabes o número do voo?"

"Não."

"Sabes de onde veio?"

"É provável que tenha vindo da Roménia."

"Posso?"

Gwen tomou o meu lugar e eu observei como ela procurava o voo que eu lhe indicara. Claro que aquilo era um tiro no escuro. Eu não tinha a certeza de os romenos terem partido do seu país natal, aquilo eram somente suposições. Porém não tinha nada a perder.

"Só chegaram três aviões há cerca de meia hora. Um de Juneau, um de Caracas e outro de Newark. Uma vez que não devem existir voos directos da Roménia para cá, o voo que procuras deve ser este último."

"Como é que podemos ter a certeza?"

"Posso procurar a sua proveniência…" Sugeriu. "Cá está. Munique."

"Munique? Isso não é na Alemanha?"

"Sim. A primeira escala foi em Munique e a segunda em Newark. O voo é proveniente de Timisoara, Roménia."

"E onde aterrou?" Finalmente estava a obter algumas respostas, só esperava que as minhas deduções estivessem correctas ou aquilo acabaria por me lançar numa espécie de caça aos gambosinos.

"Parece que aterrou no aeroporto de Victoria, Canadá."

Fazia sentido. Isso queria dizer que Joham também já devia saber isso e que Seth e o seu grupo estavam no lugar certo. Seriam eles os primeiros a conhecer Scarlett e a encontrar os romenos. E foi então que percebi o perigo que o meu irmão corria naquele momento.

Scarlett era uma vampira poderosa e ninguém sabia quantos poderes ela já tinha absorvido. Tudo acerca dela era um mistério, mas Joham não a mandaria chamar se ela fosse completamente inofensiva.

"Fica aqui, está bem?" Disse a Gwen e preparei-me para sair.

"Onde vais?"

"Buscar o meu irmão."

Transformei-me mal entrei na floresta. Ordenei que Martin, Justin e Clayton permanecessem em La Push e dirigi-me à mansão dos Cullen para me certificar que os gémeos estavam com Bella. Depois parti para norte em direcção ao lago Ozette. Tinha de avisar toda a gente que o grupo liderado pelo meu irmão estava em perigo. Pensei que ia conseguir avisá-lo a tempo mas não conseguia ouvi-lo. E também não conseguia ouvir os pensamentos dos cinco lobos que estavam com ele.

_'Leah? Disse-te para ficares em La Push.'_ Ouvi Jacob e senti algum alívio por ouvi-lo mas apenas por alguns segundos.

_'O Seth está em perigo. Acho que encontraram os romenos e a Scarlett.'_ Informei. _'Não consigo ouvi-lo...nem aos outros.'_

_'O Seth disse-nos que iam regressar à forma humana para poderem procurar numa zona habitada junto à costa. Acho que eles não quiseram arriscar serem vistos.'_ Referiu Sam.

_'E isso foi há quanto tempo?'_ Perguntei.

_'Uns...dez minutos.'_ Respondeu Jacob. Tanto ele quanto Sam ficaram subitamente preocupados pois Seth prometera não demorar tanto tempo.

_'Ouçam...o voo dos romenos aterrou em Victoria por causa de um acidente no aeroporto de Seattle. O Joham e o Evian só souberam disso quando lá chegaram e não os encontraram. O Joham enviou o Evian de regresso ao acampamento para que ele levasse alguns lobisomens para norte pois deve ter desconfiado que o voo tivesse sido desviado para Victoria e nesse caso os romenos teriam de trazer a vampira por mar. Ele deve ter ficado no aeroporto para se certificar que o voo aterrara mesmo no Canadá e não noutro aeroporto.'_

_'Leah...volta para La Push.'_ Ordenou Jacob interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

_'O meu irmão pode estar morto!'_ Gritei mentalmente. _'Não me digas para voltar para casa!'_

_'A Alice teve uma visão em que tu morrias! Não quero saber de mais nada! Volta para casa e deixa o resto connosco!'_

_'A visão da Alice está errada!'_

_'Não me obrigues a...'_

_'O Joham tinha razão. Os romenos e a vampira aterraram em Victoria e ou já chegaram ou estão prestes a chegar e isso quer dizer que o grupo do meu irmão vai__ ser o primeiro a encontrá-los.'_ Ignorei o que Jacob me dizia porque estava demasiado preocupada.

_'Também quer dizer que estamos todos no local errado e não vale a pena continuar a ir para sul.'_ Pensou Sam parando de correr e fazendo com que todo o seu grupo também parasse.

_'Onde estão vocês?'_ Perguntei a Sam.

_'Mais dois quilómetros e chegamos à margem norte do rio Quinault.'_ Informou.

_'Continuem para sul então.'_ Sugeri.

_'Para quê? Assim nunca chegaremos a tempo de ajudar o Seth.'_

_'Preciso que encontres o Edward. Preciso que lhe digas o que se passa.'_

Naquele preciso momento todos os lobos que ouviam os nossos pensamentos pensaram que eu estava doida.

'Leah...o Edward está morto.' Arriscou Quil.

_'Não, não está.'_ Anunciei. _'Ele está à vossa espera porque pensava que conseguiriam encurralar o Joham quando ele estivesse de regresso ao acampamento. Ele não sabe que a esta hora os romenos já devem ter chegado com a Scarlett e que o Joham deve estar a ir ao seu encontro. Fala com a Alice e diz-lhe que procure o Edward junto à margem do rio Quinault.'_

_'Jacob?'_ Sam pedia instruções ao seu alfa porque não sabia se devia ou não acreditar em mim. Mostrei-lhes então o meu primeiro encontro com Edward, quando também eu duvidara dos meus próprios olhos.

_'Fala com a Alice.'_ Repetiu Jacob, acreditando nas minhas memórias. _'Parece que temos de reorganizar os nossos planos.'_

_'O que faço depois de falar com ela?'_

_'Pergunta se é necessário ajuda a procurar o Edward. Se não for, segue com os outros para norte. Temos de ir ajudar o Seth.'_ Ordenou Jacob mudando de direcção imediatamente e sendo seguido por Embry, Josh, Sully e Quil. Kate e Garrett ficaram admirados com a súbita mudança mas seguiram o grupo.

_'É possível que o teu grupo encontre o Joham. Ele deve ter seguido essa direcção para ir ao encontro dos romenos.'_ Avisei Jacob.

_'Se o encontrarmos, acabamos com ele e resolvemos a situação de uma só vez.'_

Decidi passar pelo lago Ozette antes de seguir para norte. Era suposto Rosalie, Emmett, Esme e Tanya estarem algures naquela zona, e assim poderiam acompanhar-me. Eu precisava urgentemente de reforços pois sozinha não conseguiria enfrentar as sanguessugas.

O acampamento estava realmente vazio mas senti o cheiro nauseabundo de vampiros não-vegetarianos. Sabia que os romenos estavam perto e que os meus maiores receios podiam vir a confirmar-se. Comecei a ouvir vozes. A densa vegetação começou a escassear à medida que sentia aproximar-me do lago. Podia ouvir claramente o barulho das ondas agitadas por causa do vento e da chuva.

Quando já só havia alguns arbustos à minha frente avistei os Cullen e Tanya junto à margem. Adoptavam uma postura defensiva mas ao mesmo tempo não pareciam muito assustados. Afastados cerca de quinze metros estavam dois vampiros de olhos vermelhos. Um era loiro e o outro moreno e pareciam estar a proteger algo que estava entre os dois. E foi nesse momento que a vi.

A vampira que era a arma secreta de Joham era na verdade uma criança. Não podia ser muito mais velha do que Isaac, devendo ter cerca de oito ou nove anos, pelo menos em aparência. Lembrava-me de os Cullen e os Volturi terem referido vezes sem conta que era proibido transformar crianças por elas serem demasiado voláteis e ainda assim ali estava uma criança imortal.

Scarlett tinha os cabelos vermelhos, cor de sangue. Inicialmente pensei que lhe tinham pintado o cabelo mas era natural. Olhava para os Cullen com curiosidade segurando o braço de um dos romenos. Tinha algumas sardas e a pele dela era tão branca que quase parecia neve.

Tendo a certeza que todos os outros lobos tinham visto o mesmo que eu graças ao elo mental, decidi regressar a forma humana. Scarlett era uma criança e isso queria dizer que era susceptível a influências. Eu sabia que os Cullen com certeza já tinham tentado chamá-la à razão, mas ela ainda estava demasiado confusa e sob a influência dos romenos.

_'Se te transformares vais ficar vulnerável. Espera até nós chegarmos.'_ Pediu Jacob.

_'Se me virem na forma de lobo vão assumir que sou uma inimiga. E preciso de saber o que aconteceu ao meu irmão.'_

_'Leah...'_

_'É melhor que chegues depressa.'_ Avisei antes de me transformar em humana.

Vestindo-me rapidamente, saí da protecção das árvores e todos se viraram para me olhar. Recebi olhares desconfiados dos romenos mas mantive o meu olhar fixo na criança semi-escondida no meio deles.

"És a Scarlett?" Perguntei tentando parecer amistosa. Não sabia até que ponto ela era perigosa ou até que ponto estava a ser manipulada pelos romenos mas os Cullen tinham expressões apreensivas quando me viram avançar para ela.

Comecei a sentir alguma falta de ar e parei. Estava cansada de ter corrido até ali mas a falta de oxigénio não estava relacionada com o meu cansaço. Tentei inspirar fundo mas o ar parecia ter desaparecido de repente. Olhei brevemente para Scarlett e soube que ela estava a usar o seu poder em mim. Esme e Rosalie gritaram o meu nome e recuei. Com o pouco oxigénio que ainda circulava nos meus pulmões consegui falar e entretanto Scarlett parou.

Não me tinha dado conta que estava ajoelhada mas assim que voltei a conseguir respirar levantei-me.

"Queres fazer uma pergunta?" Questionou admirada numa voz calma.

"Sim." Confirmei. Tinha dito que a única coisa que queria era fazer-lhe uma pergunta e que só ela me podia ajudar. Estava a improvisar mas pelo menos estava viva.

"Podes perguntar."

"Quero saber se viste o meu irmão. Ele chama-se Seth. É alto, tem o cabelo castanho-escuro e já não o vejo há um tempo."

"Não vi o teu irmão." Disse ela.

"Então não viste ninguém desde que chegaste aqui?"

"Só cinco lobos gigantes...mas já tratámos deles." Um dos vampiros respondeu por ela.

Comecei a tremer ligeiramente. Obriguei-me a conter as lágrimas e a ser optimista. Seth era forte e os outros também. Talvez não estivessem realmente mortos.

"Desapareçam daqui antes que..." Começou o vampiro loiro.

"Achas realmente que vão conseguir ser bem sucedidos?" Perguntou Emmett, dando um passo em frente. Scarlett não o atacou. "Vocês são apenas dois!"

"Temos a Scarlett." Insistiu o moreno.

"O poder dela não afecta vampiros, Stefan." Relembrou Tanya juntando-se a Emmett.

"Em breve este não será o único poder dela." Reiterou Stefan com convicção.

"Como é que sabes?" Insistiu Rosalie com uma expressão de desafio. "A mim parece-me que estão em desvantagem numérica e não vejo ninguém aqui que vos queira ajudar. Os lobisomens foram-se embora. Decidiram que esta batalha não vale a pena. O Evian está morto e o Joham a esta hora pode já estar a milhas daqui."

"Ele não faria isso!" Gritou o moreno, cerrando os punhos.

"Faria sim. O vosso estúpido plano falhou. E ele já deve ter percebido isso." Rematou Rosalie com um sorriso de escárnio. Ninguém sabia se o que ela dizia era realmente verdade mas Joham não era conhecido pela sua honestidade e lealdade, por isso era possível que tivesse abandonado os seus planos iniciais com receio das represálias depois de perceber que não venceria aquela guerra.

Stefan empurrou Scarlett para trás mas o vampiro loiro impediu que ele atacasse Rosalie.

"Não vale a pena. Temos de esperar." Avisou.

"Esperar por quem?" Perguntei. "O Joham não vem mas os Volturi sim. Eles virão com um exército e quando virem que têm convosco uma criança imortal não vão ficar nada satisfeitos."

Ao pronunciar o nome dos Volturi, os dois vampiros romenos, entreolharam-se demoradamente e consegui perceber que estavam nervosos. O encontro com os italianos devia estar nos planos deles mas era suposto Joham estar presente.

"É uma merda quando as coisas não acontecem como nós queremos, não é?" Riu-se Emmett. "O que vos prometeu o Joham? Vingança?"

"A pena para quem quebra as regras dos Volturi é a morte." Relembrou Esme.

"Segundo ouvi dizer vocês odeiam os italianos porque todo o vosso clã foi dizimado há centenas de anos atrás." Disse eu. Eles permaneceram calados. "Ele ofereceu-vos a oportunidade de se vingarem mas essa vingança não é a sua prioridade e nunca foi."

"Claro que é!" Stefan parecia ter Joham em grande conta.

"Ele apenas vos usou como cães de guarda da rapariga. Tal como usou os lobisomens para atrair os Volturi até aqui. Depois ele planeava eliminá-los. O mesmo ia acontecer com vocês e talvez com ela." Apontei para Scarlett que permanecia escondida atrás dos dois vampiros.

"Fizemos um acordo." Referiu o loiro teimosamente.

"Segundo me contaram o Joham nunca foi bom a cumprir acordos. Não está na natureza dele. Assim que consegue o que quer ele tenta ver-se livre de potenciais problemas. Porque acham que os lobisomens o abandonaram numa altura destas?" Rematei.

"Porque vocês conseguiram convencê-los a partir." Replicou Stefan. "Vladimir, devíamos ir procurar o Joham." Sugeriu o vampiro, mas o loiro não aceitou pois sabia que os tentaríamos impedir e na verdade eles estavam em inferioridade numérica.

"Eis o que vai acontecer…" Começou Tanya. "Daqui a alguns minutos os Volturi vão chegar aqui. Pensam que vêem ao encontro do Joham e de um exército de Filhos da Lua. Vêem com a intenção de eliminar alguém e não irão para casa sem satisfazerem essa vontade. Porém tudo o que vão encontrar é um acampamento deserto, um exército desaparecido e um líder que preferiu fugir. E não vão gostar."

"E alguém terá de pagar por isso." Acrescentou Esme.

"Claro que nessa altura irão encontrar-vos. E como é óbvio irão responsabilizar-vos por tudo. Afinal de contas vocês têm mais do que motivos suficientes para conspirarem contra eles. Além disso terão a rapariga convosco. Ela vai ser a causa da vossa morte. Sei bem como funciona um julgamento presidido pelos Volturi. Eles vão condenar-vos por terem criado um ser imortal…"

"Não a criámos." Interrompeu Stefan. "Encontrámo-la em Edimburgo há uns meses. Os pais dela foram mortos por um vampiro…ela foi mordida mas não sabemos por que não a mataram também. Quando a encontrámos estava a meio da transformação."

"Eles não vão querer saber dessa história." Avisei. "A única coisa que lhes interessa é que vocês estavam envolvidos nisto o que significa que são tão culpados quanto o Joham."

"A vossa única hipótese é partir já." Instigou Rosalie. "Antes que eles cheguem pois nessa altura não vamos poder ajudar-vos."

Vladimir e Stefan olharam para nós e depois perscrutaram a floresta em redor tentando avistar algum sinal da chegada de Joham mas ele não surgiu. Talvez tivesse sido interceptado pelo grupo de Sam ou de Jacob. Ou talvez tivesse pressentido o falhanço iminente do seu plano e tivesse realmente fugido para longe. A verdade é que tinha arranjado dois bodes expiatórios excelentes. Os romenos arcariam com as culpas, seriam eliminados e ele teria a oportunidade de se esconder. Os Volturi não deixariam de o procurar mas sem Demetri seria inútil.

"Mesmo que a Scarlett consiga adquirir todos os poderes dos vampiros que estão com os italianos, continuará a estar vulnerável." Relembrou Esme.

Eles sabiam que era verdade porque se o plano de Joham tivesse corrido como era suposto correr, àquela hora Scarlett já teria absorvido os poderes de Alice, Jasper e o mais importante de todos, o de Bella. O escudo mental da mulher de Edward garantia-lhe imunidade aos poderes de Alec e Jane, além de outros, e era provavelmente a razão pela qual Joham escolhera combater em território norte-americano. Felizmente tínhamos conseguido evitar que isso acontecesse graças à morte forjada do vampiro violador de mentes.

"Aliás o mais provável é que os Volturi já saibam que isto era uma armadilha e que iam usar a rapariga contra eles. O Edward já lhes deve ter contado tudo."

"Isso é impossível. O Joham disse que o Edward está morto." Vladimir sorriu friamente.

"Isso é o que ele pensa."

Esme e os outros olhavam para mim surpreendidos mas não disseram nada pois deviam pensar que eu estava a tentar enganar os romenos pelo que não era aconselhável desmentirem as minhas palavras. Não estavam à espera que Edward chegasse nesse mesmo momento com um sorriso no rosto e uma expressão divertida.

Os romenos entreolharam-se confusos enquanto os Cullen estavam quase petrificados. Eu passara pelo mesmo por isso não podia censurá-los.

"Tudo o que a Leah disse é verdade. A minha família já avisou os Volturi. E daqui a pouco o Aro e os outros anciãos estarão aqui mas o exército deles não. O que quer dizer que a Scarlett não poderá absorver os poderes de ninguém." Edward podia estar a mentir mas a única coisa que importava era que os romenos acreditassem.

Emmett saiu do seu lugar e abraçou o irmão rapidamente.

"Pensámos que estavas morto." Murmurou.

"Eu sei. Peço desculpa por vos ter preocupado."

Aos poucos Esme e Rosalie recuperaram do choque e juntaram-se a Emmett. Esme ficou abraçada a Edward durante muito tempo enquanto que Rosalie apenas por um segundo. Primeiro sorriu mas depois voltou a colocar a sua máscara de frieza e indiferença.

"Sempre soube que tinhas queda para a teatralidade e os dramas." Acusou. Edward riu-se.

"Também tive saudades tuas Rose." Ela deu-lhe um pequeno murro no braço.

"Não voltes a fazer isto." Pediu. "A Bella já sabe?"

"Penso que não mas vai saber em breve."

"É bom ter-te de volta." Acenou Tanya. Eu partilhava a mesma opinião. Agora que Edward estava ali, estava muito mais calma.

"Vocês ainda têm uma opção." Disse ele para Vladimir e Stefan. "Mas não será por muito tempo."

Sem quaisquer notícias de Joham, eles estavam à deriva e sabiam que se enfrentassem os Volturi perderiam. Mesmo que tivessem um julgamento, este seria sempre decidido contra eles, e terminariam mortos. Estava na hora de fazerem uma escolha e, obviamente, escolherem salvar-se.

Porém antes de se irem embora, ambos se viraram para trás para Scarlett. Inicialmente pensei que iriam despedir-se dela mas não era essa a sua intenção. Antes que Vladimir levantasse o braço Edward saiu do nosso lado e conseguiu resgatar a criança vampira. Eles tinham a intenção de a matar para não deixarem testemunhas e para não a deixarem cair nas mãos do inimigo mas mais uma vez, tinham falhado.

Entregando Scarlett aos cuidados de Rosalie, Edward e Emmett colocaram-se em posição de defesa, demonstrando que iriam protegê-la de outro ataque caso eles voltassem a tentar.

"Deixem-na em paz e desapareçam." Avisou Edward.

Os romenos assim o fizeram. Ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo e depois veio a constatação que estávamos finalmente a salvo, pelo menos por agora. Scarlett estava connosco e Edward saberia certamente o que fazer em relação à pequena vampira.

"O que fazemos agora?" Perguntou Emmett. "Voltamos para casa?"

"Os Volturi já chegaram?" Interrogou Esme. "Onde está o Carlisle?"

"Onde viste os lobos?" Interrompi. Scarlett olhou para mim e depois apontou para Norte. Fiz um esforço enorme para caminhar sem derramar uma lágrima. Não queria que os Cullen me vissem chorar.

"Leah, espera!" Chamou Edward.

"Voltem para Forks. Os outros podem precisar de ajuda." Levantei a voz porque o vento era já tão forte que abafava a maioria dos sons.

"Leva-a daqui." Disse Edward. Rose pegou em Scarlett ao colo e partiu com Tanya e Esme.

"Vão ficar aqui?" Questionou Emmett.

"Vamos procurar o Seth."

"Eu vou procurar o Seth. Vocês podem regressar." Continuei a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

"Não és a única que se importa com ele. Pode ser difícil de acreditar mas o teu irmão é um dos meus melhores amigos."

Parei de repente e senti o meu rosto ficar molhado.

"Não sabes se ele está realmente morto." Acrescentou Edward depois de ler os meus receios.

Não tinha provas de que os romenos e Scarlett tivessem realmente assassinado o meu irmão e os outros, mas não tinha muitas esperanças de os encontrar sãos e salvos.

"Também vou." Anunciou Emmett. Os dois vampiros acompanharam-me de perto. Estávamos próximos da costa pois já sentia o cheiro a água salgada além de conseguir ouvir as ondas a embater contra os penhascos.

Edward aproveitou para contar a Emmett tudo o que acontecera desde que tinha conseguido forjar a sua morte. Ele merecia realmente um Óscar pela sua excelente prestação.

Foi precisamente quando se começaram a ouvir os primeiros trovões que vi os cinco corpos no chão. Não cheirei sangue nem nenhum odor estranho. Não havia sinais de uma luta feroz nem marcas em lado algum. Os relâmpagos inundaram os céus e eu sabia que se estava a levantar uma tempestade, porém nada disso me importava perante a imagem que se gravara na minha mente.

Engoli um soluço ao reconhecer o meu irmão e sei que murmurei algo apesar de não saber bem o quê. Emmett e Edward ladearam-me e depois caí de joelhos e chorei desalmadamente. Não podia acreditar que teria de regressar a La Push e dizer à minha mãe que tínhamos perdido Seth. Não queria acreditar que teria de informar outras cinco mães que os seus filhos estavam mortos. Naquele momento senti-me uma inútil e pensei que o mundo ia acabar.

Porém, estava enganada.

...Continua em _**Dies Irae – Parte Dois**_

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 9 Setembro (data aproximada)<p>

Nota Importante1: Eu sei que estou atrasada praticamente uma semana mas em minha defesa, foi mais uma semana caótica com milhares de trabalho e chatices. Pensei que ia conseguir terminar mas enganei-me, por isso achei melhor separar este capítulo em duas partes. O final é horrível, eu sei, mas foi inevitável. No entanto ainda há muito que contar. Ainda não sei ao certo o que vai acontecer na segunda parte mas com certeza irão haver surpresas. Espero que gostem.

Nota Importante2: Vi o teaser do filme Amanhecer Parte 2 e devo dizer que me parece tão mau quanto imaginei ou talvez ainda pior. As imagens do Jacob sentado com a Nessie junto à árvore de Natal fazem-me vómitos constantes e não sei se vou aguentar mais 3 horas de uma epopeia do belo amor entre o Edward e a Bella, agora com a sua filhinha na família. Lamento mas tinha de dizer isto. Bom fim-de-semana.


	34. Dies Irae Parte 2

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Joham**_

**34. **_**O Julgamento Final (Dies Irae) – Parte Dois**_

Só quando vi as nuvens negras e carregadas que se aproximavam é que percebi que o meu plano estava prestes a falhar. Talvez esse fosse o meu castigo por ter deixado de acreditar, por me ter tornado um homem dedicado à ciência. Houve tempos em que as minhas crenças eram diferentes, fruto de um outro tempo e de outra sociedade. A imortalidade permite-nos manter a nossa aparência mas poucos são aqueles que permanecem imutáveis com o passar dos tempos e eu tive de acompanhar a mudança.

Foram mais de duzentos anos e assisti a demasiadas inovações para que o meu espírito permanecesse fiel aos ideais que defendia quando me transformei. Quando percebi o poder que o conhecimento científico encerrava compreendi que podia tentar fazer algo de grandioso, algo que nunca ninguém tentara fazer antes de mim.

Durante séculos a nossa comunidade viveu em segredo. No início éramos poucos mas as pessoas sabiam que existíamos. Sabiam que existiam mortos-vivos e acolhiam-nos entre eles. Não nos perseguiam com receio nem nos consideravam abominações. Éramos apenas diferentes. Isso mudou com a rápida ascensão das crenças religiosas. A batalha entre Deus e o Demónio acabou por nos envolver nessa guerra sem fim. Passámos a figurar ao lado de Satanás enquanto seus lacaios, éramos personificações das trevas. Os humanos passaram a temer-nos e a odiar-nos, iniciando contra nós uma perseguição que fez com que tivéssemos de nos esconder.

E assim permanecemos por muitos séculos. Foram tantos os séculos em que vivemos escondidos que acabámos por nos tornar uma espécie de mito que originou lendas e povoou o imaginário de várias civilizações.

Éramos poucos e naquela altura era normal os vampiros preferirem estar isolados da população humana, excepto quando tinham de se alimentar. A situação permaneceu assim até à ascensão de um grande clã. Ninguém estudou tanto a chegada ao poder do clã da Roménia quanto eu. Quando descobri que eles estavam na origem da nossa espécie, decidi estudá-los e fui mesmo à Roménia tentar encontrar vestígios da sua presença. O grande objectivo do patriarca, Vladimir I, era demonstrar ao mundo que não éramos seres imaginários, que não éramos um mito ou uma invenção.

Ele e a sua família original, constituída pela esposa, três filhas, um filho, dois genros e alguns primos, primas, tios e irmãos, chegaram a viver na zona da Transilvânia, dominando as terras circundantes e obrigando a população humana e cristã que vivia naquela região a prestar-lhes vassalagem em troca de manterem as suas vidas. Poucos aldeãos viveram mais de vinte anos. O apetite de um dos genros de Vladimir era demasiado voraz e as populações acabaram por emigrar para as cidades maiores.

Muitos anos depois, quando pensou que estavam reunidas as condições para demonstrar ao mundo a nossa existência, Vladimir encontrou os Volturi. Segundo rezam as histórias houve uma batalha da qual saíram vitoriosos os italianos, mas não existem provas sobre isso. A batalha pode ser somente um rumor inventado por Aro para engrandecer o passado do seu clã. Porém é verdade que os romenos foram eliminados.

E continuamos a permanecer na escuridão. Renegados pela sociedade, obrigados a viver escondidos quando na verdade somos mais fortes, mais poderosos e mais úteis neste mundo do que a maioria da população humana.

Partilho os ideais de Vladimir I, partilho a vontade de mostrar ao mundo quem somos, o que somos e liderá-los ou escravizá-los consoante seja necessário. E quando vi o poder da ciência soube que tinha de o utilizar para poder alterar o nosso destino. A eternidade foi-nos dada por algum motivo. Apesar de me ter tornado um cientista ainda há em mim um pouco do crente de antigamente. Não sou tão pretensioso a ponto de negar a existência de algo maior do que o homem, algo que nos comanda e que nos dá ou tira o que merecemos.

A eternidade foi para mim uma bênção e não creio que me tornei imortal para viver escondido para sempre, submetido ao poder um clã que prefere viver em segredo do que arriscar demonstrar todo o seu poder.

Os Volturi dizem que mantêm a ordem e a segurança da nossa espécie mas ao invés disso, condenaram-nos à escuridão e ao esquecimento. Além disso, eu nasci no caos e vivi toda a época conturbada após a Revolução Francesa, a revolução que mudou o mundo. Não aprecio a ordem nem seguir regras.

O poder dos italianos sempre consistiu na sua guarda com poderes especiais. Aro, Caius e Marcus souberam rodear-se de uma elite fiel que dificilmente pode ser vencida. A minha primeira tentativa de medir forças com os Volturi foi um fracasso. Cometi um erro de principiante. Criei um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos e tentei manipulá-los durante o tempo necessário para que os Volturi se dessem conta da sua existência. Depois foi fácil atraí-los. Claro que de nada serviu. Eles eram demasiado poderosos e o meu exército demasiado estúpido. Os que não fugiram acabaram por ser eliminados por Jane e Alec.

Na altura consegui esconder-me e eles culparam um dos meus comandantes de ser o instigador daquela revolta. Nunca chegaram a saber a verdade porque nunca contei os meus planos a ninguém e apesar de ter visto a maior parte do meu exército desmembrada e queimada, consegui descobrir os pontos fortes e fracos dos italianos. Depois disso percebi que um exército de recém-nascidos não me levaria à vitória.

Com o avanço científico ficou claro que teria de inovar. Pensei que um exército de híbridos seria diferente. Por norma um híbrido seria mais forte e portanto, capaz de enfrentar a guarda especial de Aro. O problema residia em criar um híbrido. Os vampiros são estéreis. Quer os homens, quer as mulheres. Os nossos organismos estão mortos apesar das nossas células cerebrais permanecerem activas, sendo conduzidas sobretudo pela adrenalina. Infelizmente possuir actividade cerebral não significa ser capaz de conceber.

Comecei com experiências simples e quase inofensivas mas cedo entendi que não seria capaz de criar um híbrido metade humano e metade vampiro porque as nossas espécies eram incompatíveis. Nem mesmo a ciência podia mudar isso. A primeira vez que transformei uma mulher grávida em vampira percebi como seria difícil fazer o meu plano resultar. A transformação fê-la abortar mesmo estando grávida de quase oito meses e a criança morreu antes da transformação se completar, o que me permitiu matar a rapariga antes que se tornasse um estorvo para mim.

Passei então para as experiências mais complicadas. Fazer uma mulher engravidar de um vampiro. Tinha de escolher bem os alvos mas claro que isso também se verificou um fracasso. Um homem torna-se estéril depois de se transformar. Não se torna exactamente estéril mas deixa de poder conceber tal como uma mulher. Há no entanto uma diferença nos dois casos. Um vampiro pode engravidar uma mulher durante as primeiras quarenta e oito horas de transformação. Claro que isso é altamente improvável de acontecer pois uma transformação costuma demorar vários dias. Soube de um caso que ocorreu na América do Sul e fui até lá mas não consegui provar nada, nem sequer cheguei a encontrar quem procurava.

E foi então que, quando estava de regresso, fiz um desvio pelos Estados Unidos da América e me encontrei com Leah por coincidência. Soube de imediato que ela era diferente, o seu odor era esquisito. Investiguei o que ela era e descobri que, de uma certa maneira, Leah e os seus companheiros, eram um género de híbridos. Não eram totalmente humanos nem totalmente lobos. E eram também diferentes dos Filhos da Lua.

As mulheres infectadas com a maldição dos Filhos da Lua também não podem ter filhos. Engravidar não é o problema, este consiste em manter a gravidez, o que é extremamente difícil tendo em conta que mudam de forma todos os meses durante o ciclo da Lua Cheia, e isso mata o feto.

Leah estava grávida na altura, e assim permaneceu mesmo depois de ter sido raptada e injectada com o meu veneno. Fora uma dose tão pequena que ela nem suspeitara de nada. De qualquer modo a criança, que nasceu meses depois, não foi afectada. Durante algum tempo tentei descobrir uma maneira de voltar a Forks, queria saber mais sobre a única mulher-lobo da história mas fui capturado pelos Volturi.

Não me posso queixar da hospitalidade. Se inicialmente Aro queria matar-me por ter fugido ao seu controlo uma vez, os meus conhecimentos faziam com que eu fosse demasiado valioso para eliminar. Por isso deixaram-me ficar em Volterra, e aos poucos Aro ia cedendo aos meus pedidos. A certa altura permitiu que eu fizesse experiências com humanos, que em nada me ajudaram porque não havia hipóteses de criar híbridos suficientes para derrotar os italianos. Porém, o meu plano B começou a dar frutos. Caius estava preocupado com a existência de Filhos da Lua, e exigiu reuniões constantes e medidas de protecção contra a espécie inimiga pois queria exterminá-la.

Com a preocupação crescente de um aumento da população de Filhos da Lua e de um ataque surpresa foi fácil planear a minha fuga, além disso em Volterra encontrei um aliado. Fred disse-me que não desejava nada mais do que eliminar todos os Volturi. Mais tarde contou-me a sua história. A vingança sempre foi um bom catalisador de coragem. Fred queria vingar a morte de uma amiga e esse sentimento era-me útil, além da sua habilidade. Usei-o para espiar os italianos e os Cullen, assim como a alcateia. Fred tornou-se os meus olhos fora de Volterra até eu conseguir fugir novamente.

Juntámo-nos então à verdadeira batalha que, por ordem de Caius, já grassava as aldeias onde habitavam os lobisomens. Foi fácil manipulá-los. Tanto aos Volturi, com a sua ânsia de se verem livres dos Filhos da Lua, como aos lobisomens com a sua vontade de vingança, tal como Fred. O meu exército improvisado foi bem-sucedido durante os primeiros anos em que o nosso objectivo era aumentar os nossos números e eliminar Demetri. Ele conseguia identificar um padrão mental em qualquer local do mundo, o que significava que eu seria localizado com facilidade e não me poderia esconder enquanto ele estivesse ao serviço dos Volturi.

Quando o capturámos tentei convencê-lo a juntar-se a nós mas não resultou. Demetri era fiel a Aro e por isso teve de ser eliminado. Depois foi fácil continuar o meu plano. Tencionava destruir os Volturi numa batalha épica em Forks. Iria utilizar a neutralidade daquele território para atrair a alcateia e os Cullen à minha causa mas entretanto consegui algo muito melhor.

Estava a olhar para ela na altura. A única criança imortal que permanecia intocável. Transformar crianças em vampiros sempre foi proibido. Os Volturi podiam ser idiotas preconceituosos e podiam ter a mania que eram melhores líderes do que os Romenos, mas essa regra permitia manter a nossa sociedade estável.

Não que eu tivesse algum problema com situações instáveis, mas eu mesmo sabia o quão difícil era controlar uma criança vampira. Era essa a razão que levara os Volturi a proibir a sua criação e a eliminar todas aquelas que eram criadas quer fosse intencional ou apenas um acidente. Scarlett era, no entanto, diferente. Tinha apenas oito anos de idade mas o seu poder dera-lhe um controlo incrível sobre os seus instintos primários.

As notícias de que eu liderava um exército e que tencionava atacar e derrotar os Volturi espalharam-se na nossa comunidade como um rastilho de pólvora. E quando os romenos me encontraram e me ofereceram Scarlett para que eu pudesse concretizar o meu plano, soube que tinha encontrado o meu oásis no deserto.

Scarlett era única e imbatível. Ela era a minha arma secreta. Com ela eu poderia vencer esta batalha e reclamar o poder depois de me ver livre dos lobisomens e dos romenos, que com certeza iriam querer fazer parte da liderança do novo mundo que eu preparara.

Um dos maiores Impérios da Europa começou por ser liderado por um triunvirato. Uma aliança de três senadores romanos que dirigiam o destino do Império. Uma aliança que caiu tão depressa quanto se formou. Sempre foi difícil para o homem refrear a sua ambição, a História está repleta de casos desses e eu não iria cair nesse erro. Se liderasse, fá-lo-ia sozinho.

Mas havia um imperativo para que o meu plano resultasse. Edward Cullen teria de desaparecer porque ele era o vampiro mais perigoso que eu alguma vez conhecera. O seu poder era um obstáculo para mim. Sabia que Aro o iria convencer a trabalhar para ele, e sabia que teria de me manter afastado dos Cullen enquanto Edward estivesse vivo.

E assim que a oportunidade surgiu, encarreguei Fred e Lisa de se livrarem dele. Acreditei que o tinham feito e acabei por ser traído. Não sei o que os levou a alterarem a sua lealdade. Talvez Fred desconfiasse que eu planeava eliminá-los assim que vencesse aquela batalha. Ou talvez fosse apenas o carma. Eu próprio já traíra muita gente pelo que era a minha vez de experimentar o amargo gosto da traição.

E todo o meu sonho ruiu como uma castelo de cartas a ser levado pelo vento. Soube que tinha fracassado quando percebi que Fred e Lisa não iriam ao encontro de Vladimir, Stefan e Scarlett e fui obrigado a alterar todo o meu plano inicial. Ao sair da minha zona de conforto, sabia que muita coisa podia acontecer. E tinha razão.

A violenta tempestade que entretanto se abatera sobre o estado de Washington, uma das mais violentas dos últimos anos, segundo os meteorologistas, enviou os meus aliados para o aeroporto de Victoria, no Canadá e isso foi fatal para mim. Ausente, acabei por perder o meu exército assim como Evian.

Cheguei ao acampamento tarde demais. Os lobisomens pareciam ter partido por iniciativa própria mas Evian fora claramente eliminado. Sem ele os Filhos da Lua eram inúteis para mim pois não os seria capaz de controlar mesmo quando a Lua Cheia regressasse.

Quanto aos romenos, tinham estado ali, mas o seu rasto desaparecera. Scarlett fora, obviamente, resgatada pelos Cullen, e pior do que isso, Edward estava vivo. Restavam-me duas opções: fugir e esconder-me ou tentar remediar a situação enquanto ainda tinha tempo.

Leah e dois vampiros estavam junto à costa, enquanto Scarlett fora levada por três vampiras provavelmente para Forks. Os Volturi deviam estar a chegar. Não tive muito tempo para ponderar todas as consequências das minhas acções, sabia apenas que não podia deixar que os meus esforços durante anos fosse em vão. E não ia, com toda a certeza, deixar que Scarlett caísse nas mãos dos meus maiores inimigos.

Os Cullen deviam saber que ela era perigosa, e deviam saber que Aro a iria querer na sua guarda pessoal. Não sendo capazes de a matar, tentariam protegê-la e mantê-la longe de Volterra mas no fim não seriam capazes de contrariar os Volturi, porque afinal de contas eles eram mais fortes e mais numerosos. Estavam em vantagem e seriam invencíveis assim que Scarlett se juntasse a eles, especialmente após absorver os poderes de Bella e Alice Cullen.

Segui o rasto de Scarlett. Sabia que não seria capaz de enfrentar três vampiras sozinho mas o meu objectivo neste momento não era eliminar Scarlett. Ela seria apenas mais uma vampira poderosa na guarda especial de Aro desde que não conseguisse absorver os poderes de Bella e Alice.

Eu sabia que Alice não estava com o grupo que levara Scarlett. Por isso deveria estar em Forks, tal como Bella. E se as encontrasse e eliminasse antes de Scarlett chegar, Aro não teria qualquer vantagem e eu poderia recomeçar do zero. Planearia algo melhor e infalível para os derrotar para sempre.

Cheguei à mansão dos Cullen e percebi que Bella era protegida por dois jovens lobos. Eram, com certeza os filhos mais velhos do par alfa da alcateia de La Push. Teria de os matar para poder chegar a Bella, mas não seria assim tão difícil. Afinal de contas eles eram apenas adolescentes e não possuíam grande experiência em combates. O vento soprava com intensidade provocando todo o género de ruídos mas ainda assim os dois jovens lobos deram pela minha chegada e saíram da mansão prontos para proteger Bella. Não eram tão grandes quanto os restantes lobos da alcateia mas pareciam ser rápidos.

Inicialmente medimos forças e eles não eram tão fracos quanto eu antecipara. Pareciam estar em sintonia perfeita como dois nadadores sincronizados. Eu era mais forte mas eles ainda tinham o apoio de Bella e eu sabia que estavam mais lobos a caminho. A alcateia nunca deixava a Reserva desprotegida.

Nunca percebi o que faz alguém minimamente inteligente e racional arriscar a sua vida por outra pessoa mas talvez seja verdade o que dizem sobre o amor. O seu poder parece ultrapassar os limites do razoável, parece conseguir produzir milagres e se eu soubesse disso provavelmente nunca teria enfrentado os dois lobos que acompanhavam Bella.

Pensei ser uma boa oportunidade porque eles não eram experientes e porque com certeza iriam querer tomar conta da luta sozinhos. A mente dos adolescentes é bastante previsível nesse aspecto. Bella estava pronta a intervir no caso de um dos lobos freaquejar mas eles não queriam a sua ajuda. E eu só queria matá-la.

Esperei que se cansassem para poder atacá-los separadamente mas ignorei por completo as capacidades extraordinárias do resto da alcateia. Devia ter compreendido que nenhum dos seus progenitores iria ignorar o perigo em que os dois jovens se encontravam. Devia ter percebido que iriam fazer o impossível para os proteger.

Nunca pensei que chegassem, de facto, a tempo de os auxiliar. Quando estava pronto a atacar um dos lobos, enquanto o outro recuperava de um ligeiro ferimento na perna traseira, um enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado saltou sobre nós. Se ele estava ali, então o resto da alcateia não devia estar longe, e eu jamais seria capaz de enfrentá-los a todos.

O meu plano de eliminar Bella para que Scarlett não absorvesse o seu poder falhara e só havia agora uma opção para mim. Compondo a minha roupa desnivelada, levantei os braços em sinal de rendição. Nesse instante já estava completamente rodeado de lobos que rosnavam contra mim.

"Vocês ganharam." Disse eu para os acalmar. "Penso que devíamos conversar."

"Conversar?" Perguntou Bella. "Diz-me porque é que devemos conversar quando seria muito mais fácil matar-te aqui e agora?"

Ela tentou aproximar-se de mim, mas o lobo castanho-avermelhado colocou-se à sua frente.

"Sai da frente Jake!" Ordenou. "Ele mandou matar o Edward! Tem de pagar!"

A dor de perder alguém que se ama costuma levar a atitudes irracionais. Bella ainda não sabia que o seu marido estava vivo e eu arriscava-me a ser destruído para aplacar a sua sede de vingança.

"Não o matei." Disse tentando demonstrar algum respeito e arrependimento.

"Mas ordenaste que o matassem!" Retorquiu ela continuando a tentar passar pelo enorme lobo. Talvez fosse melhor dizer-lhe que o marido estava vivo, mas ao mesmo tempo, era reconfortante vê-la sofrer.

"Não o devia ter feito." Concordei.

"Não acredito que estejas arrependido." Atirou olhando-me com raiva.

"Quando os italianos chegarem irão querer tomar conta da situação." Avisei não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. "Se eu estiver morto, vocês terão de os enfrentar e talvez acabem por ter de assumir a culpa por algo que não fizeram."

"Tal como o quê?" Perguntou ela.

"Tal como proteger uma criança imortal."

"A Scarlett é uma criança." Murmurou ela entendendo as minhas palavras.

O meu sorriso alargou-se. Todos sabiam que Aro odiava clãs numerosos e apenas queria uma desculpa plausível para destruí-los. O clã dos Cullen integrava essa categoria, tendo oito membros, e esconder uma criança imortal era um dos piores crimes que se podia cometer na nossa sociedade.

Bella hesitou e o lobo à sua frente, vendo que ela estava mais calma, distanciou-se dela e aproximou-se do jovem lobo ferido. Não era um ferimento grave mas ainda assim o grande lobo castanho-avermelhado não parecia disposto a correr riscos.

De um certo modo eu invejava aquele tipo de sentimento entre os humanos e sabia que o facto de os Cullen nunca terem cortado laços com a sua parte humana me poderia garantir a sobrevivência, porque tal como o grande lobo alfa sentia a necessidade inata de proteger os seus dois filhos adolescentes, também as mulheres vampiras iriam tentar proteger a pequena e adorável Scarlett. E quando elas estivessem distraídas eu teria a oportunidade para a eliminar.

Somente eliminando Scarlett conseguiria impedir que os Volturi se tornassem ainda mais poderosos.

"A tua família conseguiu virar a Scarlett contra mim e irão trazê-la com eles. Os Volturi não vão gostar de saber que estão a proteger uma criança imortal."

"Quem disse que a vamos proteger?"

"Bem, tu talvez não, mas a vampira loira…ela sempre demonstrou ter instintos maternais, não foi?"

Foi nesse momento que chegaram os últimos lobos e o resto da família de Bella, assim como dois vampiros que identifiquei como integrantes do clã dos Denali pois tinham olhos amarelados como os dos Cullen, o que confirmava que eram vegetarianos.

Um lobo negro aproximou-se de mim e rosnou alto, afastando-se lentamente em direcção ao seu alfa. Olharam-se durante alguns segundos e depois o grande lobo negro desapareceu na floresta levando outros lobos com ele. Ficaram apenas cinco que entretanto regressaram à sua forma humana, vestindo-se rapidamente com apenas calções ou o que restava deles.

"Carlisle…precisamos de ajuda."

O líder dos Cullen passou rapidamente pelo círculo de lobos e ajoelhou-se junto ao rapaz que eu ferira numa perna. Era a primeira vez em cerca de dez anos que eu via os filhos de Jacob Black. Naquela altura eles eram apenas crianças. Tinham crescido bastante e em breve seriam tão altos quanto o pai. Eram gémeos idênticos e partilhavam as características físicas de Jacob. Cabelo negro e olhos castanhos escuros.

"Vou ter de colocar o osso no lugar." Avisou Carlisle. "Vai doer."

Enquanto observava aquele momento curioso de entreajuda de duas espécies que deveriam ser inimigas, Jasper e Alice estacaram à minha frente, secundados pelos Denali. Mesmo sem a sua supervisão eu estava encurralado por Bella e pelos lobos, por isso tentei manter-me indiferente.

Um grito agudo ecoou e pouco depois o filho de Jacob já se conseguia levantar apesar de necessitar de se apoiar no irmão.

"É assim tão estranho? Que nos ajudemos uns aos outros?" Perguntou Jasper. Eu sabia que ele conseguia captar as minhas emoções e devia ter captado a minha curiosidade.

"Um pouco…Afinal de contas eles só existem porque o seu povo necessitava de protecção contra a nossa espécie. Somos inimigos mortais."

"Não somos inimigos mortais." Avançou Jacob. "Naturais, talvez…mortais nem por isso. Conseguimos conviver uns com os outros. Não há necessidade de nos eliminarmos mutuamente."

"E os Volturi?" Indaguei. "Depois de tudo o que vos fizeram…será que o mundo não seria melhor e mais seguro sem eles?"

"Seria melhor e mais seguro sem ti." Atacou Bella.

"Neste momento os Volturi não são um problema. Eles querem apenas certificar-se que o segredo da nossa existência está a salvo." Afirmou Carlisle.

"E que os lobisomens são exterminados." Concluiu Alice.

"Mas quando eles chegarem todos vocês estarão em perigo. Os lobisomens desapareceram e a única coisa que vão encontrar é a vossa família com uma criança imortal."

"Graças a ti." Resmungou Bella de novo.

"Graças ao teu marido idiota." Repliquei. Ela ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos, sem saber o que responder.

"Não te atrevas a culpar o Edward por algo que tu provocaste!" Gritou.

"Se ele não tivesse interferido com os meus planos…neste momento eu já teria vencido todos os Volturi."

"Claro, claro…" O tom dela era irónico.

"Deviam acabar com isto enquanto podem." Avisei, ignorando o facto de ninguém acreditar que eu pudesse vencer os italianos. "Não devem deixar que os Volturi tenham algo para usar contra vocês."

"Pretendemos fazer isso mesmo." Disse Alice. "Vamos entregar-te a eles e depois do teu julgamento estaremos lá para te ver arder."

"E se entretanto eles decidirem que vocês também merecem um castigo?"

"Não vamos ser castigados." Disse Jasper com convicção.

"Ele acha que os Volturi nos vão castigar por causa da Scarlett, porque ela é uma criança imortal." Explicou Bella.

"Vocês não vão querer entregar a Scarlett ao Aro. Com o poder dela, os Volturi serão invencíveis. Irão protegê-la e isso será entendido como traição. A única maneira de impedir consequências graves para a vossa família será eliminar a Scarlett de uma vez."

Os dados estavam lançados. Se eu não podia destruir Scarlett, alguém teria de o fazer por mim porque ela não poderia juntar-se à Guarda especial dos Volturi. Só tinha de lhes providenciar as razões para o fazerem.

"Era mais simples matar-te a ti." Referiu Bella de novo e desta vez deu uns passos na minha direcção esperando pela aprovação dos outros. "Poupávamos tempo e dinheiro. Não teríamos de esperar pelo julgamento nem de viajar até Volterra para assistir à tua execução."

"O que acham que o Aro fará com o poder dela? Acham que irá mantê-la fechada em Volterra?" Insisti.

"Na verdade o poder dessa criança é benéfico para nós. Se ela absorver os nossos poderes e for com os Volturi, o Aro vai deixar-nos em paz." Anunciou Alice.

"Então pretendem mesmo entregá-la?" Perguntei admirado.

"Porque não?" Questionou Jasper. "Nós estaríamos a salvo e os Volturi nunca irão desejar nada do mundo humano a não ser alimento. Será bom para as duas partes. Eles ficam com a Scarlett e nós permanecemos juntos, com a nossa família. Não me parece um mau negócio."

Tal como eu usara os Filhos da Lua, os Cullen tinham visto em Scarlett uma oportunidade de se livrarem do assédio constante de Aro que sempre acalentara esperanças de os ver integrar a sua elite volturiana. Isso significava que eu teria de pensar noutro plano para evitar que Aro conseguisse deitar as mãos aos poderes de Scarlett.

Porém quando estava a analisar as minhas hipóteses percebi que já era demasiado tarde. As três vampiras que traziam Scarlett estavam a chegar e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Assim que se encontrasse com Alice, Bella e Jasper, Scarlett iria absorver os seus poderes e os Cullen iriam usá-la como moeda de troca. Os Volturi iriam chegar em breve e a única maneira de os apaziguar seria dar-lhes algo que eles desejassem mais do que eliminar lobisomens e castigar um traidor como eu.

Estava a preparar-me para enfrentar o derradeiro fracasso quando um lobo cinzento claro surgiu em perseguição das vampiras que tinham acabado de chegar. O lobo passou a escassos centímetros do local onde eu era vigiado por Jasper, Alice e os dois vampiros do clã dos Denali e estacou com um ar ameaçador em frente da vampira Loira que trazia Scarlett ao colo.

"Leah!" O lobo alfa dos Quileutes colocou-se ao lado da Loira. "O que aconteceu?"

Em resposta Jacob recebeu um rosnado enquanto a Loira apertou Scarlett nos braços.

"Diz-lhe que volte à forma humana para falarmos." Pediu a vampira. "Diz-lhe que a Scarlett não tem culpa. Ela estava a seguir as ordens dos romenos."

Jacob trocou um olhar com as outras vampiras, que se mostravam apreensivas.

"Leah...tem calma...não podemos..."

A mulher-lobo uivou, interrompendo o discurso do marido. Não me parecia que estivesse interessada em ouvi-lo.

"Rose?" Inquiriu Carlisle. "O que aconteceu?"

"Encontrámos os romenos." Explicou. "Eles trouxeram-na com eles."

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper e Bella olharam para a criança imortal que se encolhia nos braços da Loira.

"Estavam a usá-la devido ao seu poder mas quando perceberam que não tinham opção, acabaram por fugir." Finalizou.

"O que se passa com a Leah?" Inquiriu Bella.

"O grupo do Seth encontraram-nos antes de nós e..." Rose hesitou. "A Scarlett seguiu as ordens do Vladimir e do Stefan e...eliminou-os."

Leah uivou de novo. Bella colocou uma mão sobre a boca, chocada com as notícias.

"É verdade?" Questionou Carlisle movendo-se rapidamente para junto de Rose que ainda segurava a pequena vampira. Ela acenou afirmativamente.

"Não foi culpa minha." Adiantou. "Só fiz o que me mandaram. O Vladimir disse que eram inimigos e que tinha de usar o meu poder contra eles."

"Lamento pelo Seth e pelos outros lobos que morreram mas não podemos deixar que a matem." Referiu Alice calmamente.

Leah rosnou ameaçadoramente. Creio que não estava minimamente interessada em obedecer ao pedido de Alice. Os seus olhos espelhavam a dor, o sofrimento e a fúria. Não parecia importar-se com o facto de estar em minoria. Quem quer que fosse que tivesse sido eliminado por Scarlett era sem dúvida muito importante para ela, e Leah não ia descansar até obter vingança. No entanto pela frente teria de enfrentar os Cullen.

O ataque foi frontal e imediato. Leah carregou sobre Rose e Scarlett como se nada mais importasse. A vampira loira teve tempo para largar a criança que correu para os braços da esposa de Carlisle.

O caos tomou conta daquele momento. Os Denali posicionaram-se ao redor da esposa de Carlisle que protegia Scarlett enquanto que Jacob se transformava em lobo para tentar ajudar Leah que lutava contra Rose e Carlisle. Bella, Alice e Jasper juntaram-se à luta tal como os dois lobos que estavam na periferia da propriedade dos Cullen deixando os dois filhos adolescentes de Jacob e Leah como meus guardas.

Era o momento pelo qual eu esperara.

**Continua em Dies Irae - Parte 3**

* * *

><p>Nota 1: Atrasada mais uma vez. Peço desculpa. Há mais de um ano que não tenho férias e começo a acusar um cansaço tal que é difícil cumprir prazos. Como é óbvio o epílogo ainda não terminou. Decidi desta vez, usar o principal antagonista da história como narrador. Não foi fácil. Espero que não tenha tornado tudo mais confuso, mas se alguém necessitar de explicações é favor contactar. No próximo update será outro narrador a contar os acontecimentos. Ainda não sei bem quem será, mas já tenho uma ideia. Obrigado pelo feedback. Até à próxima.<p>

Nota 2: Para a elaboração deste capítulo fui pesquisar algumas coisas sobre o Joham e vi num site (um daqueles sites não oificiais mas bastante completos e fidedignos - twilight saga wiki) que a origem do Joham é portuguesa. Suponho que essa informação seja reiterada no tal Guia Twilight escrito pela autora. Tal como a ideia de fazer uma humana engravidar de um vampiro (cujo aparelho reprodutor estava morto e desactivado há quase cem anos), a nacionalidade do Joham também foi uma ideia triste. Por cá também temos sanguessugas (e bem piores que o Joham, porque são daquelas que nos roubam sangue, suor e lágrimas, e que nos fazem descontar para a Seguraça Social e nos obrigam a pagar impostos cada vez mais altos) mas não me parece que alguém tão vanguardista quanto o Joham pudessem ter nascido e crescido neste país. Além disso, e como licenciada que sou em História, sei bem que o nome "Joham" apesar de ter existido em Portugal, se alterou durante os séculos e no ano em que o Joham supostamente nasceu (1560), já não era escrito deste modo. O nome "Joham", que equivale a João, escrito como J-o-h-a-m foi comum entre 1300 e 1500, depois disso era mais normal Joam e João. Já para não falar que nessa altura não existiam condições em Portugal para se aprender o que quer que fosse graças à Inquisição (que proibia leituras sobre o oculto) e ao governo espanhol e as suas directrizes que visavam impossibilitar a educação da sociedade portuguesa, temendo revoltas contra o seu poder. Por essa razão, decidi que o Joham nasceu em França antes da Revolução Francesa e construí o seu passado baseando-me apenas na minha imaginação.

Leah C. Black e Anne Sullivan - Obrigado pelas reviews. Ainda falta um pouco para o grande final mas tentarei ser rápida.

Sabrina - Tentarei focar alguma atenção na história do Seth. Claro que não vai ser fácil mas prometo tentar. Obrigado por leres.

Próximo update: 27 de Setembro


	35. Dies Irae Parte 3

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater, Sabrina.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Seth Clearwater**_

**35. **_**O Julgamento Final (Dies Irae) – Parte Três**_

Foi difícil iniciar o caminho de volta a La Push. As nossas pernas estavam dormentes e ainda custava respirar. Denis foi o último a recuperar a consciência e levou cerca de dez minutos a entender o que se tinha passado. Jason começou a explicar-lhe numa voz pausada para não ter de repetir as mesmas palavras demasiadas vezes.

Ajudei Shane a levantar-se e depois fui ter com Emmett que tentava manter-se calmo. Ele contara-me o que acontecera durante o tempo em que tínhamos estado inconscientes: o confronto entre eles e os romenos que tinham chegado pelo Norte com Scarlett; o aparecimento de Edward, que afinal nunca estivera morto, e a decisão de Vladimir e Stefan em desistirem do ataque que tinham planeado contra os italianos porque o plano de Joham falhara.

"A tua irmã já deve ter apanhado a Rose. No estado em que ela estava não sei se…"

"A Leah não vai magoar ninguém." Assegurei, porém não tinha a certeza do que estava a dizer e havia pelo menos uma vampira que, com certeza, Leah quereria magoar. A minha irmã queria vingança.

Apenas disse aquilo porque queria que Emmett se acalmasse por duas razões. Primeiro porque não valia de nada estar preocupado com a segurança de três vampiras adultas e experientes apenas porque Leah estava a segui-las. Segundo porque estava a ficar com dores de cabeça só de o ver andar para a frente e para trás, incessantemente.

"Além disso…" Continuei. "Disseste que o Edward foi atrás dela." Emmett contara-me que Leah não ficara o tempo suficiente para se certificar que, afinal, estávamos todos vivos e lançara-se numa frenética perseguição a Rosalie, Esme e Tanya, que tinham sido avisadas para levar Scarlett para Forks, na esperança de matar a pequena vampira.

Ao ler as suas intenções, Edward fora atrás dela, e deixara Emmett a guardar os nossos supostos cadáveres. Passado algum tempo, o vampiro reparara que tínhamos pulsação. Estava bastante fraca mas não estávamos mortos como todos tinham pensado. As razões pelas quais ainda vivíamos eram um pouco dúbias mas segundo me parecia, Scarlett não usara todo o seu poder em nós ou talvez tivesse suposto que estávamos mortos após termos perdido os sentidos.

"Conheces a tua irmã…ela vai atacar tudo e todos até conseguir eliminar a Scarlett."

"A Rose sabe como se defender e a Esme e a Tanya estão com ela."

"Achas que já conseguem transformar-se?" Perguntou com alguma urgência na voz.

Fiz uma nova tentativa e não consegui. Estar inconsciente durante tanto tempo e privado de oxigénio tinha feito com que o nosso cérebro não nos obedecesse. Porém isso mudaria assim que estivéssemos totalmente recuperados.

De início fora completamente impossível manter-me de pé. Eu queria fazê-lo, mas o meu cérebro não dava a indicação correcta aos meus membros inferiores. Jason e Brady tinham conseguido segurar-se nas pernas durante alguns segundos mas ao tentarem dar um passo em frente acabaram estatelados no chão.

"Precisamos de mais alguns minutos." Concluí e Emmett voltou a passear-se para a frente e para trás como o pêndulo de um relógio.

"Pára! Estás a pôr-me tonto." Queixei-me novamente.

"E se acontecer alguma coisa à Rose porque não estou com ela?" Perguntou nervosamente.

"Não vai acontecer nada à Rosalie."

"Mesmo que a Leah não as tenha alcançado, ainda temos de enfrentar os Volturi." Relembrou.

"Eles já chegaram?"

"O Edward acha que devem ter aterrado há pouco tempo."

Demorámos cerca de quinze minutos a conseguir recuperar os nossos movimentos e o controlo sobre a capacidade de nos transformarmos novamente. Assim que iniciámos o caminho de regresso a casa, várias mentes invadiram as nossas e instalou-se o caos.

Leah e Jacob eram ausências preocupantes. Ninguém sabia o que se passava exactamente. Sam e um grupo de dez lobos estava no encalço de Joham, que parecia vir na nossa direcção, porém quem liderava esse grupo de perseguição eram Harrison e William.

Aparentemente o ataque de Leah contra Scarlett e a interferência dos Cullen, nomeadamente de Rosalie e Carlisle, dera a Joham a oportunidade de fugir. Inicialmente eu nem sequer sabia que o tinham capturado mas agora o importante era voltar a apanhá-lo e regressar a La Push.

'_Seth? És mesmo tu?'_ Sam parecia duvidar da sua própria estabilidade mental mas isso era compreensível tendo em conta que até há poucos segundos atrás toda a gente pensava que eu estava morto.

'_Sou mesmo eu. De quem estavam à espera? Do pai Natal?'_

'_Estão todos bem? O que aconteceu?'_

'_Depois conto tudo. Agora preciso de saber qual a nossa situação.'_

'_Deixei o Jared na Reserva com o Martin, o Clayton e o Justin. Os gémeos vão na tua direcção. O Joham tem uma vantagem de cerca de dois quilómetros.' _Esclareceu Sam.

'_Consigo chegar a eles mais depressa do que tu mas não estamos nas devidas condições para atacar. Vamos precisar de reforços.' _Referi.

'_Não te preocupes. Estamos mesmo atrás de vocês.'_ Assegurou Sam.

'_Embry? Sabes o que aconteceu com a minha irmã?'_

'_Além de ter ficado descontrolada por pensar que estavas morto?'_ Embry tentou aliviar o momento com uma piada e conseguiu durante alguns segundos.

'_Sim, além disso.'_

'_Depois do ataque, tivemos de intervir. Nós e os Cullen. Acho que o Jasper usou o poder dele e conseguiu fazê-la regressar à forma humana.'_

'_Achas ou tens a certeza?'_

'_Não podemos ter a certeza absoluta porque assim que os gémeos iniciaram a perseguição fomos atrás deles.'_ Respondeu Quil.

'_Mas o Jake ficou com ela.'_ Afirmou Embry. _'Por isso deve estar bem.'_

'_A pequena vampira é perigosa?'_ Perguntou Sam.

'_Ela não atacou a Leah, se é isso que queres saber.'_ Confirmou Quil. _'Mas não me parece completamente inofensiva. Afinal de contas o Seth e os outros quase morreram.'_

'_O poder dela é perigoso, especialmente agora que deve ter conseguido absorver os poderes da Alice, do Jasper e da Bella.'_ Avisei.

'_E do Edward.'_ Relembrou Sam.

'_Sim, e do Edward. Porém o Emmett disse que a Rosalie conseguiu controlá-la e fazê-la confiar em nós por isso suponho que ela não nos ataque de novo.'_

'_Até os Volturi chegarem.'_ Reiterou Sam. _'Seth, devias ir para Forks. A Leah vai querer ver-te e não vai acreditar que estás vivo se não estiveres com ela.' _

'_E vocês?'_

'_Vamos ficar bem.'_

Os gémeos estavam demasiado ocupados na perseguição para se aperceberem o que se passava. Através do elo mental consegui perceber que estavam tão concentrados a planear uma estratégia para encurralar Joham que mal nos conseguiam ouvir. Os seus pensamentos encontravam-se numa sintonia tão perfeita que era difícil saber o que cada um pensava individualmente.

'_Nós tomamos conta deles. Não te preocupes.'_ Referiu Denis.

'_Lembra-te que ainda não estás totalmente recuperado.'_

'_Eu sei, e tu lembra-te que já não sou o mais novo da alcateia.'_ Retorquiu ele um pouco ofendido. Eu confiava nas suas capacidades, mas ainda iriam demorar algumas horas até estarmos na nossa melhor forma depois do ataque de Scarlett.

Emmett e eu continuámos o caminho para Sul enquanto Jason, Denis, Brady, Collin e Shane seguiram para a esquerda, para Este, para tentarem bloquear o caminho a Joham e ajudar os gémeos e o resto da alcateia.

Quando chegámos a Forks, Jacob estava a seguir Esme para o interior da grande casa, carregando Leah nos braços. Foi um choque quando me viu mas o seu rosto alegrou-se logo de seguida. Enquanto Leah ficou no confortável sofá, Jake reuniu-se a nós no exterior da mansão.

"Os gémeos vão precisar de ajuda." Avisei.

"Eu sei…só não queria deixar a Leah sozinha."

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei.

"Acho que desmaiou de exaustão." Disse ele.

Olhei para Scarlett que se escondeu atrás de Rosalie.

"Não fiz nada." Murmurou. "Juro."

Rosalie, Carlisle e Bella tinham as roupas desalinhadas enquanto Jasper e Alice pareciam nervosos. Emmett foi abraçar a mulher e depois, provavelmente por cortesia, perguntou a Scarlett se ela estava bem.

A pequena pareceu gostar do gesto porque sorriu. Agora que podia vê-la sem estar escondida pelos dois vampiros que a tinham trazido, via que se não fosse a sua palidez e olhos rubros, Scarlett podia ser facilmente confundida com uma criança humana de oito ou nove anos. O seu vestido estava sujo mas ela não parecia preocupada, ao invés parecia satisfeita por estar em segurança.

"Há algum tempo que me sentia com medo e sozinha." Disse ela lendo os meus pensamentos, graças ao poder que absorvera de Edward. "Agora sei que alguém me quer proteger."

Ela não precisava de protecção mas, por ser uma criança, não devia ter essa percepção e era óbvio que durante o pouco tempo que estivera com os Cullen, se apegara a eles, especialmente a Rosalie.

"Onde está o Edward?" Perguntou Alice olhando para Bella de soslaio.

Tal como era de esperar, Bella não achou piada.

"Alice! Sabes perfeitamente que ele está morto…"

"Ele está vivo, Bella. A Leah sabia…" Alice começou a explicar mas depois voltou a olhar para mim e para Emmett. "Onde está ele? Preciso de lhe falar."

"Era suposto ter chegado com a Leah. Ele seguiu-a quando ela decidiu vir atrás da Scarlett." Explicou Emmett. "Talvez a Leah saiba."

"Não posso esperar que ela acorde." Avisou Alice.

"Devias ir juntar-te aos outros Jake. Eu fico com a Leah." Sugeri. "Apanhar o Joham é uma prioridade."

"Eu sei disso Seth."

"Então e o Edward?" Questionou Bella ansiosa.

"Ele deve estar bem Bells. Seth…estou a contar contigo." Disse Jacob antes de se transformar em lobo e desaparecer para se juntar à perseguição. Ele queria que eu ficasse e protegesse Leah, o que eu faria mesmo sem que ele me pedisse.

"Talvez fosse boa ideia vocês irem para casa." Sugeriu Carlisle falando para os Denali. Garrett, Kate e Tanya olharam admirados para o doutor. "Os Volturi prometeram que não vos envolviam nesta guerra em troca da assistência do Eleazar. Se souberem que estão a ajudar-nos, poderão…"

"Vá lá Carlisle, sabes perfeitamente que o Aro vai saber mais cedo ou mais tarde." Interrompeu Tanya. "Já estamos todos demasiado envolvidos."

"Além disso podemos ajudar." Disse Kate.

"Neste momento só preciso de saber onde está o Edward." Insistiu Bella.

"Ele deve estar a caminho do aeroporto de Quillayute." Informou Scarlett timidamente. "Li-o na mente da rapariga-lobo quando ela chegou. Acho que ele queria que eu soubesse para onde foi para vos avisar."

"Quillayute?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Fica a cerca de dezasseis quilómetros daqui para Oeste. É um pequeno aeroporto, costumava ser uma Base Aérea do Exército." Expliquei. "Os Volturi devem ter aterrado lá. É o aeroporto mais próximo de Forks e um local discreto. Nunca estão mais de cinco ou seis pessoas a trabalhar lá diariamente."

Bella não quis sequer ouvir falar em planos ou estratégias, partindo imediatamente para o local onde Edward devia estar. Alice e Jasper foram atrás dela.

"O que fazemos agora?" Questionou Esme segurando o braço do marido.

"Agora esperamos." Foi a resposta de Carlisle. E, na verdade, era a única resposta que fazia sentido.

Leah acordou poucos minutos depois. Ficou surpreendida por me ver, abraçou-me, desatou a chorar e a balbuciar coisas sobre a nossa mãe e sobre não querer ser filha única. As emoções dela pareciam estar em todo o lado. Carlisle sugeriu fazer um exame para verificar que estava tudo bem, mas ela resistiu, tal como era esperado. Depois de eu lhe contar o que acontecera, o seu primeiro instinto foi querer juntar-se à perseguição para ajudar Jacob e os gémeos, mas os Volturi estavam prestes a chegar e tínhamos apenas quatro lobos a proteger a Reserva.

"O Joham tinha razão numa coisa. O Aro vai querer ficar com a rapariga." Disse Tanya.

"Talvez o Edward consiga fazê-lo mudar de ideias." Sugeriu Esme com alguma esperança.

"Podíamos simplesmente desaparecer e levá-la connosco." Anunciou Rosalie.

"Os Volturi iriam à vossa procura assim que soubessem da existência dela e quando vos encontrassem, seriam executados." Referiu Tanya. "Já vi isso acontecer, Rosalie."

"Ela não é uma criança imortal como as outras." Ripostou Rose. "E não estou a falar sobre o poder dela."

"Mas poderá descontrolar-se a qualquer momento." Interferiu Esme.

"A Bella nunca cedeu à sede de sangue, nunca se descontrolou…" Insistiu.

"Eles virão por mim." Anunciou Scarlett. "Tive uma visão."

Rosalie apertou-a num abraço terno.

"Não vamos deixar que te levem." Afirmou. "Certo, Emmett?"

"Certo." Apesar da sua prontidão a responder, Emmett não pareceu seguro e olhou em redor para todos nós.

Toda a gente sabia que Scarlett teria de ir com os Volturi. Mesmo que Aro não quisesse torná-la em mais uma das suas aquisições especiais, o que era bastante improvável, os italianos levá-la-iam para a destruir porque crianças imortais não podiam existir segundo as regras dos vampiros.

A pequena estava condenada à partida e ainda que Rosalie estivesse disposta a lutar por ela, não me parecia que conseguisse vencer.

De repente o interior da casa dos Cullen mergulhou na escuridão. As luzes apagaram-se e só então reparámos que a chuva e o vento que se faziam sentir lá fora tinham aumentado de intensidade repentinamente.

"A tempestade que se abateu sobre Seatlle deve ter chegado aqui." Avisou Leah.

"Temos um gerador autónomo na garagem. Posso ir ligá-lo." Disse Emmett e saiu de casa.

"Não precisamos de energia eléctrica!" Gritou Rosalie junto à porta, mas Emmett já estava na garagem e foi nesse preciso momento que ouvimos uma explosão seguida de gritos de desespero.

"Acho que foi na Reserva." Disse Leah saindo para a rua. Eu seguia-a e constatei que ela parecia ter razão. A chuva caía torrencialmente e o vento uivava, fazendo as árvores abanarem com violência.

"Serão os Volturi?" Perguntou Emmett juntando-se a nós. Os gritos continuavam e Leah e eu trocámos um olhar.

"Talvez seja melhor ir ver o que se passa." Sugeri, sabendo que ela me apoiaria.

"E se os Volturi chegarem entretanto?" Questionou Rosalie. "Não teremos ninguém para nos ajudar."

"Lamento Rose, mas temos de saber o que se passa na Reserva." Avisei. Minutos depois Leah e eu chegámos a La Push. Tínhamos decidido não nos transformarmos porque não sabíamos o que se passava, e no fim optámos bem.

Não eram vampiros que tinham assolado a nossa Reserva como inicialmente tínhamos pensado, mas sim um incêndio que se propagava agora para a floresta. Havia cerca de vinte casas em risco. Duas já tinham sido consumidas pelas chamas e vi Clayton sair de uma delas com duas crianças ao colo.

"O que raios aconteceu?" Gritei para que a minha voz se ouvisse por cima do barulho do vento e da chuva.

"Não faço ideia." Foi a resposta de Martin, que se juntou a mim.

"Viram o Billy?" Perguntou Leah.

Como ninguém respondeu, Leah desapareceu em direcção à casa do pai de Jacob, que era uma das casas em perigo. Naquela altura eram várias as pessoas que tentavam ajudar a apagar o incêndio, enquanto outras tentavam salvar as suas coisas mais valiosas e as suas famílias.

O carro patrulha de Charlie chegou naquele instante. A minha mãe estava com ele e começou a ajudar a retirar as crianças para o mais longe possível do fogo, mas naquele momento eram poucos os locais seguros em La Push. O que não era consumido pelas chamas estava em risco de ser levado ou arrancado pela força do vento. As famílias que viviam ali não eram abastadas e as casas, regra geral, eram construídas em madeira. Algumas já eram bastante antigas e estavam em muito mau estado.

"As autoridades dizem que em breve a tempestade vai transformar-se em tornado." Avisou Charlie. "Os Bombeiros de Forks estão a caminho."

"Não sei se conseguirão fazer alguma coisa." Disse eu em voz baixa. Na verdade, duvidava que aquelas vinte casas conseguissem resistir ao fogo.

Depois de Billy chegar com Leah, Charlie sugeriu que levassem as pessoas para Forks, onde estariam mais seguras.

"A escola está a ser preparada como refúgio e ainda há o anexo do quartel dos bombeiros e a garagem da esquadra da polícia." Disse Charlie. "São locais preparados para este tipo de situação."

"A maioria das pessoas não vai querer ir. Vão querer ficar para tentar salvar as suas casas."

Billy tinha razão. As pessoas da Reserva iriam querer tentar dominar o incêndio e iriam resistir a uma ordem para se irem refugiar em Forks até porque nem todas as pessoas que viviam na Reserva gostavam de receber ajuda da população da cidade tal como as pessoas de Forks não costumavam apreciar a interacção com a nossa comunidade a um nível muito profundo.

"Podíamos pelo menos convencer as mulheres, as crianças e os idosos a irem connosco. Trata-se de um tornado, Billy. Se falares com eles…"

"Posso tentar…"

"Sue? Talvez fosse melhor ires buscar o velho Quil." Sugeriu Charlie. "Enquanto isso vou informar os meus homens para começarmos a levar estas pessoas para Forks."

Tal como Billy tinha dito, a maior parte dos homens e jovens quiseram ficar em La Push para ajudar os bombeiros a combater as chamas que grassavam desgovernadas devido às fortes rajadas de vento. Ninguém os pôde demover. Porém aceitaram enviar as suas mulheres e filhos.

"As casas do Shane e do Sully estão no caminho das chamas." Disse Jared.

"E as famílias deles?" Perguntou Leah.

"Estão com o Charlie. O pai do Shane está com os bombeiros mas não me parece que possam salvar a casa."

"O que fazemos? Os Volturi devem estar a chegar e não sabemos nada do grupo que está a perseguir o Joham." Anunciou a minha irmã.

"A nossa missão sempre foi proteger a Reserva." Relembrou Jared. Era óbvio que ele queria ir ajudar.

"Fica aqui com os outros e ajudem no que puderem. Não queremos que no meio deste caos alguém veja algo que não devia." Ordenou Leah a Jared. "Eu e o Seth vamos regressar para junto dos Cullen pois eles podem precisar de ajuda."

"Está bem. Mas se precisarem de alguma coisa…"

"Por acaso…será que posso pedir-te um favor Jared?"

"Claro."

"Podes ir buscar a Gwen a minha casa e assegurar-te que ela fica em segurança?"

"Claro. Não te preocupes."

"Ela deve estar na minha casa." Avisou Leah.

"Na tua casa? Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Foi à tua procura." Leah encolheu os ombros. "Acho que estava preocupada contigo…sei lá."

Por alguma razão aquilo deixou-me feliz sem que eu percebesse porquê.

"Vens?" Perguntou-me Leah.

"Sim."

Deixámos La Push lentamente. Estávamos preocupados com o que estava a acontecer. Haviam pessoas a correr de um lado para o outro, em todas as direcções. Alguns procuravam familiares e amigos, outros procuravam objectos úteis para combater o fogo. E nós não podíamos ajudar. Tínhamos de garantir que os vampiros não se aproximariam do nosso povo e que se iam embora o mais depressa possível.

Vi Jared juntar-se aos outros três membros da nossa alcateia que iam ficar de vigia na Reserva e pensei que, o mais provável é que ficassem a ajudar os bombeiros. Depois, Charlie e a minha mãe começaram a indicar às pessoas que se preparassem para partir e vi algumas famílias entrarem nos carros e seguirem a única estrada que dava acesso à via nacional que os levaria para Forks.

O tempo continuava a prejudicar o trabalho daqueles que queriam regressar a casa, pois o vento alimentava as chamas e não deixava que a água incidisse nos focos principais do incêndio. A chuva ajudava um pouco mas o fogo era demasiado intenso.

Na altura em que Leah e eu nos embrenhámos na floresta, a primeira casa que irrompera em chamas, cedeu e caiu. Ouvimos alguns gritos e palavrões e depois, os bombeiros passaram para a casa seguinte, porque aquela já não podia ser recuperada.

Nem eu nem Leah sabíamos de quem era a casa que acabara de cair, porque não estávamos atentos o suficiente mas sabíamos que quando o tornado passasse e o fogo fosse extinto, aquela não seria a única casa a ter desaparecido. Mais famílias iriam perder tudo naquela tarde de tempestade.

Quando chegámos à mansão dos Cullen a primeira coisa que notámos foi a presença de quatro vampiros de mantos negros. A chuva e o vento não pareciam incomodá-los, embora um deles estivesse a queixar-se sobre as consequências da humidade no seu cabelo.

"Eu disse-te para ficares com os outros no aeroporto. Foste tu que quiseste acompanhar-nos, por isso pára de te queixar." Ralhou Aro.

"Dizes isso porque o teu cabelo está em perfeitas condições." Replicou o vampiro loiro fazendo Aro rolar os olhos com impaciência.

"Caríssimos...o Edward explicou-me o que se passou. Lamento que tenham tido tantos problemas." Começou Aro olhando para os Cullen que estavam à sua frente.

Edward, Alice, Jasper e Bella tinham regressado. Garrett, Tanya e Kate não estavam presentes e a pequena Scarlett estava agarrada a Rosalie que se mantinha parcialmente escondida pelo corpo massivo de Emmett.

Os Volturi viram-nos chegar e fizeram um sinal de reconhecimento que eu e Leah entendemos como permissão para nos juntarmos à conversa. Aro demorou algum tempo a olhar para Leah e depois de um breve sorriso, pousou os olhos em Scarlett.

"Se tivessem eliminado o Joham quando deviam, nada disto teria acontecido." Disse Bella adiantando-se ao discurso de Aro.

"Querida...Sabes perfeitamente que odeio eliminar vampiros com tanto potencial." Aquelas palavras não se referiam apenas a Joham. No passado Edward e Bella também poderiam ter sido eliminados por terem quebrado as regras dos italianos mas Aro decidira perdoar-lhes pois achava que eram demasiado valiosos e que os seus poderes não deviam ser desperdiçados daquela maneira.

"Ele não vai descansar enquanto não conseguir aquilo que quer." Referiu Bella.

"O Joham é apenas um e nós estamos muito mais fortes agora. Tu mesma viste com os teus próprios olhos."

"Um exército de vampiros com poderes especiais, que mais cedo ou mais tarde poderão virar-se contra ti. Não me parece que seja prudente Aro." Avisou Edward.

"A vossa visão pessimista é tão...cliché. Os membros da minha guarda especial nunca se irão voltar contra mim. Por que achas que nomeei a Jane e o Alec como seus tutores?"

"Aro, não viémos aqui para discutir isto. Viémos para saber onde estão os Filhos da Lua e para os exterminar." Adiantou Caius com os punhos cerrados. O seu ódio espelhava-se no olhar rubro incandescente.

"Como já vos disse, eles partiram." Disse Edward.

"Para onde?" Insistiu Caius.

Edward encolheu os ombros de forma convincente.

"São lobisomens e são imprevisíveis. Quem sabe para onde foram...podem estar em qualquer lado." Referiu.

"Muito bem, nesse caso temos apenas de tratar de outro assunto." Aro apontou para Rosalie que abraçou Scarlett ainda com mais força. "Disseste que ela era...especial?"

Edward acenou afirmativamente.

"É uma criança imortal." Constatou o terceiro ancião dos Volturi numa voz cavernosa. "Tem de morrer."

"Não!" Exclamou Rosalie. "Ela é diferente."

"Diferente? Como?" Perguntou Aro interessado.

Leah mexeu-se nervosamente ao meu lado. Ambos sabíamos que assim que Aro soubesse que Scarlett podia absorver os poderes de outros vampiros, faria o que fosse necessário para ficar com ela.

"Ela consegue controlar a sede de sangue." Explicou Rosalie.

"Quem a criou?" Questionou Caius. "Foram vocês?"

"Claro que não." Disse Emmett rapidamente.

"Óptimo, porque seria um desperdício ter de castigar uma mulher tão linda." Declarou Caius sorrindo para Rosalie.

"Não sabemos nada sobre ela." Informou Carlisle. "A única coisa que sabemos é que o Joham ia usá-la contra vocês e conseguímos evitar que isso acontecesse graças ao Edward."

"Onde está esse traidor?" Questionou Caius.

"Não está aqui. Conseguiu fugir." Disse Jasper. "A alcateia está a tentar capturá-lo."

"Deixam os vossos cães de guarda fazerem o trabalho pesado. Parece-me bem..."

Leah rosnou dando um passo em direcção ao vampiro loiro, que tentava arranjar o cabelo, e tive de segurá-la por um braço.

"Não somos cães de guarda de ninguém. Estamos apenas a tentar resolver a porcaria que vocês criaram."

"Leah..." Avisei.

Caius riu-se.

"Ele está só a tentar irritar-te." Murmurei.

"E parece que conseguiu." Confessou ela tentando acalmar-se.

"Vamos levá-la connosco." Informou Marcus referindo-se a Scarlett. "Se ela vale assim tanto para o Joham, talvez ele vá à sua procura e aí poderemos apanhá-lo."

"Resta saber por que razão ela é tão valiosa." Os olhos de Aro brilharam e ele tocou levemente no braço de um dos seus companheiros.

"Ela tem poderes." Avisou o quarto vampiro retirando o capuz que lhe ocultava o rosto. Era Eleazar, um dos membros da família Denali.

"Que poder é esse?" Quis saber Aro.

"Vários...Ela absorve os poderes de todos os vampiros com quem se cruza." Explicou Eleazar.

Aquilo deixou Aro completamente maravilhado. Tão maravilhado que quase não tinha palavras.

"Que potencial." Murmurou. "Será maravilhoso tê-la connosco."

"Porque tem ela de ir?" Questionou Rosalie. "Tenho a certeza que se lhe perguntarem, ela vai preferir ficar aqui."

"Isso está de fora de questão querida." Anunciou Aro. "Compreendo que te preocupes com ela. Sei o que aconteceu no teu passado. Sei que não tiveste filhos e sei que gostarias de poder experimentar a maternidade...é o sonho de muitas mulheres vampiras, a minha própria esposa já passou uma fase semelhante...mas a Scarlett será bem tratada."

"Isso não chega." Resistiu Rosalie. "Uma criança não precisa só de ser bem tratada, precisa de aprender valores morais, precisa de ser amada e acompanhada."

"Ela estará em boas mãos." Repetiu Aro.

"Tu só queres usar os seus poderes." Acusou.

"Rose." Carlisle aproximou-se da filha adoptiva e ela olhou para ele com uma expressão triste. "Tens de a deixar ir."

"Não..."

"Vejam o que conseguímos até agora." Declarou Aro. "Temos sido tolerantes. Temos demonstrado bondade por todos vocês. Há anos atrás deixámos a alcateia viva e vocês puderam retomar a vossa aliança. Depois chegámos a fazer um acordo de não-agressão com eles. Nunca os atacámos nem pisámos estas terras sem permissão. Temos respeitado o acordo. Arriscámos e devo dizer que não me arrependo porque tem existido respeito entre nós mas...agora...talvez sejam necessárias medidas extremas."

"A Scarlett irá convosco." Assegurou Carlisle. "Não será necessário tomar medidas extremas Aro."

O ancião dos italianos queria Scarlett e não olharia a meios para ficar com ela. Se algum dos Cullen resistisse, com certeza ele arranjaria uma desculpa ou um motivo para os demover. Podia mesmo acusá-los de quererem usar Scarlett em seu proveito ou de se terem aliado a Joham.

Não havia uma solução pacífica para aquele problema. Se os Cullen se negassem a entregar Scarlett seriam considerados inimigos dos Volturi e executados. Carlisle sabia disso e era por essa razão que tentava demover Rosalie da posição defensiva que ela tomara.

"Rose, o que interessa é que ela estará viva." Acrescentou Esme. "Poderemos visitá-la, certo?"

"Claro. Sempre que quiserem." Concordou o italiano.

Aro fez um gesto para que a criança vampira se aproximasse e ele pudesse vê-la melhor. Relutantemente, Scarlett deixou os braços de Rosalie e foi-se aproximando dos anciãos, que a olhavam num misto de curiosidade e adoração.

"A Athenodora e a Sulpicia irão ficar maravilhadas com as notícias." Referiu Marcus. "A minha Didyme também adoraria conhecê-la."

"Não vamos falar de algo tão triste." Disse Aro. "Quando regressarmos a Volterra faremos uma festa em honra da Scarlett e iremos comemorar durante vários dias."

Pensei que isso era um mau sinal. Uma festa significava um banquete, e isso na linguagem de vampiros, significava humanos prontos para serem sacrificados de modo a alimentá-los.

"Vamos regressar?" Perguntou Caius surpreendido. "Pensei que só voltaríamos a casa depois de eliminar os Filhos da Lua."

"Eles não estão aqui." Constatou Aro. "E não me parece que estejam a planear alguma coisa contra nós. Sem o Joham a liderá-los, são inofensivos. Mais tarde poderemos..."

"Não são assim tão inofensivos." Interrompeu Caius numa voz séria. "A maldição deles espalha-se mais depressa do que eu mato uma barata. Se não fizermos nada daqui a um ano a população de lobisomens será superior à nossa e aí teremos de lutar pela nossa sobrevivência."

"É um ponto válido." Concordou Marcus. "Mas será que nessa altura estarão dispostos a arriscar as suas vidas e a segurança em que vivem apenas por vingança?"

"Quando essa altura chegar, teremos a Scarlett connosco." Sorriu Aro. "E isso será o suficiente."

Scarlett acabara de estacar à frente dos Volturi quando uma luz intensa surgiu nos céus, seguindo-se um enorme estrondo. O trovão assustou os animais mais próximos, fazendo com que os pássaros voassem em sincronia para longe. A tempestade ia piorar mas pelo menos Aro e os restantes Volturi não iriam ficar ali por muito mais tempo. Agora que pelo menos um deles já tinha o que queria, com certeza regressariam à Europa.

Porém, antes que isso pudesse acontecer, um lobo branco e cor de mel surgiu do meio das árvores e saltou sobre nós, atacando Caius, cujos gritos ecoaram por toda a Reserva e teriam com certeza sido ouvidos não fosse a tremenda tempestade que, naquele momento, atravessava todo o estado de Washington.

Nunca pensei ver um vampiro entrar em pânico. Geralmente a ideia que tínhamos dos nossos inimigos era a sua perícia, agilidade e calculismo. Enquanto humana, Bella costumava atrapalhar-se constantemente e tropeçava nos próprios pés mas depois de se ter tornado vampira, essa característica tinha desaparecido por completo.

Foi por isso que fiquei surpreendido quando ouvi os gritos de Caius e vi que não reagia ao ataque de Gwen. Eu e Leah tínhamos entendido de imediato o que se passara. Gwen devia ter-nos seguido até ali e ao reconhecer os Volturi enquanto nossos inimigos mortais não se conseguira controlar e atacara.

Edward não sabia da sua existência, nem sequer sabia que a alcateia de Lance tinha um novo lobo, por isso não se apercebera do ataque, e quanto a Alice, uma vez que Gwen era um lobo, não o poderia ter previsto.

Se Scarlett conseguira prever ou não aquele ataque era um mistério e continuaria a sê-lo porque naquele momento eu não ia questioná-la e todos os outros estavam demasiado ocupados para se importarem com isso.

Aro deixara a pequena vampira ao cuidado de Marcus, provavelmente receando que Gwen pudesse querer eliminar a criança, embora eu soubesse que Gwen nem deveria ter notado nela quando havia quatro vampiros adultos para eliminar.

"Ela não vos pertence." Murmurou Marcus num tom de voz quase inaudível. Ao que parecia ele sabia que Gwen não pertencia à nossa alcateia.

Eleazar tinha-se aproximado dos Cullen e não parecia interessado em participar na luta. Marcus permanecia imóvel, protegendo Scarlett enquanto Aro fora em socorro do seu companheiro ancião que esbracejava no chão esperando que o seu braço voltasse a fixar-se no local correcto do seu corpo.

O ataque de Gwen fora tão rápido que mal tínhamos percebido que o braço de Caius fora arrancado e largado a alguns metros de distância.

Naquele momento Gwen enfrentava Aro com uma coragem que ninguém previra. Não a conhecíamos assim tão bem mas, de início, Gwen parecia pouco interessada em lutar contra vampiros, ou pelo menos fora isso que a sua alcateia me dissera. A verdade é que eles não costumavam incluí-la nas patrulhas a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, por isso era difícil saber se ela sabia ou não lutar.

A resposta era óbvia. A sua falta de força física, devido a ser uma jovem mulher podia ser-lhe fatal mas Gwen equilibrara bem esse ponto fraco com a sua extrema velocidade. Leah possuía a mesma característica mas por algum motivo eu apreciava aquela habilidade em Gwen de uma maneira diferente de como o fazia com a minha irmã.

Talvez por ser mais nova ou por nunca a ter visto em forma de lobo, eu achava-a fenomenal. Movia-se com uma agilidade fora de série e às vezes parecia estar a dançar, provocando o inimigo de modo audaz.

Ninguém sentira ainda a necessidade de a ir ajudar porque Gwen estava a conseguir manter Aro a uma distância razoável e numa luta de um contra um, ela tinha uma hipótese, porém, se ela acabasse por ameaçar Aro demasiado, acabaria por arruinar a paz precária que tínhamos construído com os italianos há anos atrás e não necessitávamos de mais problemas desse tipo. Por essa razão era necessário parar aquela luta.

Foi quando Caius se levantou, proferindo um chorrilho de impropérios contra Gwen e ameaçando matá-la, que decidi intervir.

"Leah…Proteges-me?"

"Claro. Qual é a tua ideia?"

"Parar esta luta."

Não valia a pena assumirmos a nossa forma de lobo porque Gwen não iria conseguir ouvir os nossos pensamentos, por isso avancei e quando Aro se preparava para um novo ataque coloquei-me entre eles, de costas para o vampiro, que parou abruptamente.

"Gwen…Pára! Eles não são nossos inimigos." Exclamei em voz alta. Soou um novo trovão e Gwen rosnou olhando para Aro, atrás de mim e para Caius que ameaçava atacá-la a qualquer momento.

"Lembras-te das histórias que te contaram? Há vampiros com quem temos um acordo. Eles não vieram para lutar." Continuei. Estava, obviamente a simplificar a situação para que ela se acalmasse e não atacasse os Volturi de novo, mas naquele momento eu pouco mais podia fazer. As explicações e os detalhes do nosso acordo com os Volturi teriam de ficar para depois.

"Na verdade eles estavam de partida." Acrescentou Leah. Atrás da minha irmã, Caius continuava a lançar olhares furiosos e a murmurar ameaças.

"Prometo que te conto tudo, mas tens de confiar em mim."

Gwen olhou-me directamente e recuando dois passos regressou à forma humana sem pré-aviso. Tentei não olhar para ela mas acabei por fazê-lo, e quando percebi que outros podiam observá-la também, retirei a minha t-shirt e entreguei-lha, sem saber se ela a aceitaria.

Gwen murmurou um obrigado e vestiu a minha t-shirt rapidamente. O seu corpo era muito mais pequeno do que o meu pelo que a minha camisola a tapava quase até aos joelhos.

Edward estava a explicar a Aro que Gwen era um membro novo da alcateia e que ainda não sabia nada sobre os nossos acordos. O vampiro sacudiu o manto negro inutilmente já que a chuva não permitia que limpasse qualquer sujidade da sua roupa. Depois olhou-nos com uma expressão curiosa.

"Pensei que eras a única mulher lobo." Referiu.

"Também eu." Confessou Leah. "Mas aparentemente estávamos ambos errados."

"Não quero saber se ela é nova ou se é doida. Quero-a morta." Anunciou Caius certificando-se que o seu braço estava novamente operacional. "Ela atacou-me sem uma razão e quebrou o nosso acordo. Eu sempre disse que não devíamos ter feito acordo nenhum com estes sacos de pulgas gigantes."

Gwen encolheu-se e eu coloquei-me à sua frente para a proteger dos olhares maldosos de Caius.

"Vamos esquecer isto, está bem?" Sugeriu Edward tentando ser cordial mas Caius estava demasiado frustrado para deixar algo assim passar incólume. Joham andava foragido, os lobisomens tinham desaparecido de repente e agora estavam a negar-lhe uma vingança fácil.

"Nem pensar." Reclamou. "Ela tem de pagar."

"Eu assumo as responsabilidades." Anunciei e senti Gwen fechar a sua mão em redor da minha, o que significava que ela não queria que eu assumisse a culpa por ela, mas eu já tinha decidido que o faria. "Ela reagiu à vossa presença como seria de esperar. Somos lobos e temos instintos que não conseguimos ignorar."

"A responsabilidade não é só tua." Apontou Leah.

"Bem…ela tem potencial e visto que ninguém ficou ferido, talvez possamos esquecer o assunto." Aceitou Aro.

"Oh sim, claro…vamos esquecer o potencial que ela tem…" Resmungou Caius. "O único potencial que eles têm é uma vocação inata para nos matar! Por que razão não podemos simplesmente acabar com eles de uma vez? Eles são apenas três!"

"Fizemos um acordo." Relembrou Aro. "Não podemos atacar um lobo no seu território."

"Eles também não nos podiam atacar a nós e vê o que aconteceu! Quase morri!"

"Que dramatismo Caius." Queixou-se Aro. "Sabes perfeitamente que eu não deixaria que isso te acontecesse. E ela não é assim tão forte."

"Bem, teoricamente este território pertence aos Cullen, por isso podem tentar matar-nos se quiserem." Desafiou Leah. A minha irmã sempre possuíra um dom especial para a subtileza e conseguia antagonizar qualquer pessoa em menos de um segundo, se quisesse.

Caius entendeu as suas palavras como um convite que estava disposto a aceitar mas Aro e Marcus pareceram relutantes.

"Não vamos atacar nem matar ninguém." Disse Aro.

"Porque não?" Insistiu Leah.

"Porque vamos cumprir o nosso acordo."

"Porquê?" Perguntaram Leah e Caius em simultâneo.

Aro suspirou pesadamente.

"Porque temos outros problemas com os quais nos preocupar."

Aquilo não era bem verdade e os seus companheiros sabiam disso. Todos desconfiavam que a alcateia regressaria de mãos a abanar após a perseguição de Joham e não havia mais nada que os Volturi pudessem fazer a não ser regressar a Itália e tentar precaver-se contra ele. Joham seria a partir de então, a par dos Filhos da Lua, o inimigo número um dos italianos. Porém agora que tinham Scarlett, Aro estava mais confiante e parecia bastante entusiasmado com a perspectiva de regressar a Volterra com a sua nova aquisição.

Claro que Caius preferia ficar e exterminar-nos, como ele sempre desejara, mas se Aro não estivesse de acordo, estaríamos em relativa segurança.

"Carlisle…lamento imenso termos vindo sem avisar e…enfim, quero que saibas que a tua família continua a ser bem-vinda em Volterra."

Marcus, que segurava a mão de Scarlett, acenou aos Cullen em jeito de despedida enquanto Caius cerrava os punhos e resmungava coisas que ninguém percebia.

"Um dia vais pagar." Ameaçou ele olhando para Gwen. "Tu e os teus amigos rafeiros e todos aqueles que estiverem no nosso caminho."

"Estaremos à espera." Afirmei e Leah olhou-me espantada porque, geralmente, eu não respondia a desafios como o de Caius.

"Eu fico aqui." Avisou Eleazar. "Parece-me que já não necessitas de mim." O vampiro moreno dirigiu um breve olhar a Scarlett, que já devia ter absorvido o seu poder, e Aro acenou.

"Claro. Devias ir procurar a tua família Eleazar. E obrigado pela tua colaboração."

Aro e Caius reuniram-se a Marcus e Scarlett, que acenava vigorosamente a Rosalie, trocando alguns olhares comprometedores com Edward. Agora que ambos liam mentes, Scarlett e Edward podiam ter conversas secretas, tal como acontecia entre a alcateia, embora eles pudessem gozar de um nível de secretismo muito maior do que o nosso.

Mal tinham saído do nosso campo de visão soaram os primeiros avisos. De um lado, as sirenes dos veículos de emergência, do outro os uivos da nossa alcateia.

"Temos problemas." Anunciou Leah. "É melhor irmos."

"Para onde?" Perguntei. "Regressamos à Reserva ou procuramos a alcateia?"

Bella e Edward ofereceram-se para irem procurar Charlie e saber o que se passava enquanto isso nós iríamos tentar encontrar a alcateia e a fonte dos nossos problemas.

"Também quero ir." Declarou Gwen.

"Não. Prefiro que vás com o Edward e com a Bella. Procura a minha mãe ou o Jared e ajuda-os no que puderes. Espera por mim em La Push."

"Mas Seth…"

"Não vais ser grande ajuda se não conseguires seguir as ordens do Jake ou da Leah. Não consegues ouvir os nossos pensamentos por isso é melhor ficares na Reserva, em segurança."

"Mas posso ajudar. Sou rápida e consigo…" Tinha de fazer algo para a calar e para a convencer a ficar ali. A última coisa que queria era vê-la em perigo, por isso, fiz a única coisa que geralmente consegue fazer uma mulher calar-se: beijei-a.

E a partir desse momento tudo mudou.

**Continua em _Dies Irae – Parte 4_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Lamento pelo atraso...outra vez. Parece que vou passar o resto da história a lamentar-me por não cumprir prazos. Infelizmente o tempo não dá para tudo e por vezes acabo por reescrever duas e três vezes o mesmo capítulo por não me agradar. Este devia ter sido o último capítulo deste epílogo mas cheguei a um ponto em que tinha de parar, não só porque o próprio capítulo já era bastante extenso, e quando isso acontece, o leitor acaba por se aborrecer, mas também porque isso me iria obrigar a terminar a história com ponto de vista do Seth, e eu prefiro fazê-lo do ponto de vista de uma personagem que me seja mais familiar. Em princípio será o Jacob a narrar a Parte 4, e o mais provável é haver uma Parte 5 uma vez que eu não gosto de histórias divididas em quatro partes. Ainda há muita coisa para contar...espero que gostem dos capítulos finais.

Bom fim-de-semana

Próximo update: 13 Outubro

Karisan


	36. Dies Irae Parte 4

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater, Sabrina.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**36. **_**O Julgamento Final (Dies Irae) – Parte Quatro**_

Sempre ouvi dizer que há dias em que não devemos sair da cama. Aquele era um desses dias. Ainda não tínhamos conseguido ter um momento de descanso e a tarde mal tinha começado.

A tempestade que nos fustigava há já algumas horas escurecera de tal modo o céu que mais parecia ter anoitecido. Chovia torrencialmente e os trovões provocavam uma atmosfera que podia ter saído directamente de um filme de terror.

Continuávamos a perseguir o principal culpado pelos nossos problemas. Bella e Edward tinham-nos avisado, há algum tempo atrás, que Joham era um dos vampiros mais perigosos, matreiros e calculistas que já tinham conhecido. O seu passado permitira-lhe adquirir uma astúcia e inteligência sagaz que aproveitava sempre que podia, sendo esta uma das ocasiões para pôr à prova todos os conhecimentos e truques que lhe permitissem fugir em segurança. Claro que ele não contara em ter toda a alcateia a persegui-lo e por essa razão esta parecia ser a mais longa perseguição de sempre movida a uma sanguessuga. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iríamos ceder e por isso só tinha de ser paciente.

A nossa resistência tinha limites mas a maior parte dos lobos envolvidos ainda estava em perfeitas condições para continuar por mais algumas horas. Para minha surpresa, os meus filhos pertenciam a esse grupo. A sua resistência era impressionante, tal como a sua velocidade e capacidade de entender as estratégias de Joham.

Enquanto pai deles, sentia-me preocupado com a sua segurança, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia deixar de admitir que talvez Harry e Will já não necessitassem da minha protecção. Talvez eu devesse confiar neles em vez de me sentir preocupado. Afinal de contas, tinham sido os gémeos a iniciar aquela perseguição e tinham conseguido manter-se perto da sanguessuga durante todo este tempo.

Era eu quem liderava a alcateia naquele momento, mas os meus dois filhos corriam mesmo ao meu lado, ladeando-me e mantendo-se à frente de Sam e dos restantes membros da alcateia.

'_Ele não pode continuar a correr para sempre, pois não?' _Questionou Shane.

'_Por acaso, até pode.'_ Respondeu Embry. _'Os vampiros nunca se cansam.'_

'_Oh…que maravilha.'_

Shane era um dos lobos que mais acusava fatiga. Ele tinha pertencido ao grupo que fora atacado por Scarlett. Era normal que estivesse cansado pois ainda não devia estar totalmente recuperado.

'_Se não te sentes em condições para continuar volta para a Reserva. Há já algum tempo que não temos notícias do Jared.'_ Ordenei.

Shane recusou voltar.

'_Não estou cansado, só não me parece produtivo andar às voltas durante horas sem saber o que a sanguessuga anda a tramar.'_

'_Ele está a dirigir-se para Quillayute.'_ Referiu Sam chamando a atenção de todos.

_'O aeroporto?'_ Questionou Embry.

'_Será que pretende fugir num avião?'_ Perguntou Quil.

'_Duvido que nestas condições as autoridades deixem um avião levantar voo.'_ Disse Sam. _'Eles devem seguir as normas de segurança.'_

'_Mas ele pode saber pilotar e ignorar as indicações dos controladores do aeroporto.' _Avisou Paul.

'_Assim que ele entrar no perímetro do aeroporto não vamos poder segui-lo sem sermos vistos.'_ Lembrou Denis.

'_Por que razão planeou ele ir para Quillayute? Era muito mais fácil fugir para a costa.'_ Pensei.

'_Sorte a tua estarmos por perto.'_ As mentes de Leah e de Seth juntaram-se às nossas.

'_Estás bem?'_ Perguntei.

'_Claro que estou.'_ Respondeu Leah com convicção. E parecia ser verdade. O facto de Seth estar vivo e ter regressado parecia ter revigorado Leah, tal como o facto de saber que os gémeos estavam bem.

'_Novidades?'_ Perguntou Quil._ 'O que se passa na Reserva? O Jared e os outros não estão a vigiar as fronteiras.'_

'_A tempestade provocou um incêndio em La Push.'_ Explicou Seth._ 'Eles devem estar a tentar ajudar.'_

'_Um incêndio?'_ Vários lobos demonstraram preocupação com as notícias que Seth e Leah nos traziam.

'_Não sabemos o que o provocou mas a situação não era boa. As mulheres, as crianças e os idosos foram levados para Forks.'_

'_Viste a Becca e a Denise?'_ Perguntou Embry, fazendo com que todos os outros lobos quisessem saber se as suas famílias estavam bem.

'_Não.'_ Respondeu Leah. _'Não vimos quase ninguém. Estivemos com o Charlie, com o Billy e com a minha mãe. Quando deixámos La Push, a minha mãe tinha ido buscar o velho Quil para decidirem o que fazer.'_

Vários lobos pensaram que estava na altura de abandonar aquela perseguição inútil e regressar para que pudessem ajudar quem mais necessitava. Eu próprio queria voltar para casa mas não o podia fazer sem ter a certeza que estávamos livres de ameaças.

'_Acho que alguns de nós podem regressar.'_ Informou Leah. _'Temos uma ideia do que o Joham pretende fazer e não precisamos de toda a alcateia.'_

Acabei por seguir as instruções de Leah e enviei Josh, Sullivan, Shane, Denis, Caleb e Jason de volta à Reserva. Queria que os gémeos também fossem mas isso levaria a uma discussão e naquele momento precisávamos de manter a calma para perceber o que se passava.

'_Os Cullen acham que o Joham vai fazer uma última tentativa.'_ Avisou Seth.

'_Tentativa de quê?' _Perguntou Paul impaciente.

'_De conseguir evitar que levem a Scarlett com eles.'_

Como tínhamos estado ocupados a perseguir Joham, só Leah e Seth é que estavam devidamente informados sobre o que se passava realmente e demorámos algum tempo a ler nas suas mentes o que acontecera.

Os Volturi já tinham feito a sua visita de cortesia e tinham, como era esperado, ficado fascinados com os poderes da criança imortal que era suposto ser a arma secreta de Joham. Também não tinham ficado nada satisfeitos ao saberem que os Filhos da Lua e Joham andavam a monte.

Apesar da resistência inicial de Rosalie, Aro tinha conseguido o que queria e ia levar Scarlett para Itália, para a iniciar na sua Guarda Especial, da qual faziam agora parte dezasseis vampiros, a grande maioria com poderes e habilidades especiais como as de Scarlett.

Segundo o que Bella tinha contado a Leah e Seth, os Volturi tinham dois aviões privados estacionados no pequeno aeroporto de Quillayute onde a Guarda Especial os esperava. Depois de ter seguido Leah com a intenção de evitar um confronto entre ela e a sua família por causa da pequena vampira a quem Rosalie se tinha afeiçoado entretanto, Edward sentira a chegada dos Volturi e encontrara-se com eles nos limites do aeroporto.

Para evitar um encontro entre a alcateia e os italianos que seria, com certeza, bastante tenso, Edward convencera Aro a acompanhá-lo sem a sua Guarda Especial, e tinham sido apenas quatro os vampiros a viajarem para as nossas terras: os três anciãos e Eleazar.

Segundo as memórias de Seth, Gwen tinha atacado os Volturi sem autorização e quase provocara danos irreversíveis no acordo que tínhamos celebrado há anos atrás. Felizmente o pior cenário fora evitado e os Volturi decidiram regressar a Volterra.

Fora precisamente nessa altura que a situação piorara. Segundo Edward era possível que Joham, após ter descoberto onde estavam os Volturi, tivesse planeado ir até Quillayute para frustrar a partida dos italianos.

'_O Edward acha que o Joham vai tentar arranjar uma maneira de fazer com que os Volturi nos ataquem ou o contrário. Já quase aconteceu quando a Gwen tentou matar o Caius, por isso não será difícil recomeçar uma discussão que dê origem a uma batalha.'_ Disse Leah.

'_Não podemos cair nos truques dele. Vamos manter a calma quando chegarmos.' _Decidi._ 'Quanto tempo demoram a chegar?'_

_'Ainda estamos a mais de cinco minutos de caminho.'_ Respondeu Leah. _'Os Cullen estão mesmo atrás de nós.'_

'_Nós vamos chegar primeiro.' _Avisei ao avistar as duas pistas do aeroporto de Quillayute, que quase não se viam devido à intensidade da chuva e do vento.

'_Tenham cuidado.' _

'_Eu tenho sempre cuidado. Vejo-te daqui a cinco minutos.'_ Prometi.

_'É bom que cumpras a tua promessa.'_

O grupo que eu liderava voltou à forma humana assim que chegámos ao perímetro que não deveríamos transpor estando transformados. Pudemos observar dois aviões a ocupar a pista secundária do pequeno aeroporto. Eram aviões privados, esguios e que se distinguiam de um avião comercial por serem mais pequenos.

Os relâmpagos iluminaram o céu e pudemos constatar que ambos os aviões eram de cor branca e tinham na parte traseira o mesmo símbolo. Um "V" com um emblema no centro, certamente o brasão identificativo dos Volturi.

"Qual é o plano?" Perguntou Sam.

"Temos de saber o que se passa." Disse eu.

"Os Volturi parecem estar prontos para partir. Estão no interior dos aviões." Avisou Quil. "E estão a colocar-se em posição para levantar voo."

"Com este tempo?" Inquiriu Collin. "Como é que pretendem manter o avião no ar com rajadas de cem quilómetros por hora? Devem ter pilotos muito experientes no comando."

"Mesmo que o avião se despenhe eles não vão morrer, Col." Esclareci.

"Ah, pois…" Balbuciou.

"Parece que chegámos tarde demais. Eles estão de partida e não há vestígios do Joham. Talvez se tenha arrependido ou mudado de ideias quanto a vir aqui." Sugeriu Embry.

Embry podia ter razão. Não tínhamos a certeza que Joham se tinha dirigido especificamente para o aeroporto de Quillayute. Sabíamos apenas que ele tinha tomado aquela direcção e que podia ter um último truque na manga.

Naquele momento isso parecia muito pouco provável pois o primeiro avião dos Volturi descolou da pista e após alguns segundos desapareceu do nosso campo de visão, encoberto pelas nuvens e pela chuva torrencial. Enquanto isso, nós permanecemos imóveis, sem saber o que fazer exactamente. Não queríamos que os italianos prolongassem a sua estadia ali. Se eles estavam confiantes e satisfeitos o suficiente para se irem embora, não seriamos nós a fazê-los mudar de ideias.

Não me parecia que Joham quisesse recuperar Scarlett. Joham era audaz e corajoso mas não era estúpido. Dentro do segundo avião, que ainda se encontrava na pista, estavam, pelo menos, oito membros dos Volturi. Dois deles eram os gémeos Alec e Jane, líderes da Guarda Especial.

Lutar contra eles, sozinho, era suicídio até mesmo para o mais rápido e experiente dos vampiros. Se pretendia continuar a viver, Joham sabia que não poderia atacar os Volturi naquele momento.

"Jake? Quais são as tuas ordens?" Perguntou Sam.

O segundo avião descolou com as sanguessugas italianas a bordo. Finalmente estávamos livres de um dos nossos problemas. Com os Volturi de regresso a Itália, só nos tínhamos de preocupar em controlar os estragos.

"Sinto um cheiro metálico." Avisou Quil e ficámos todos em alerta porque o cheiro metálico do qual ele falava era muito semelhante ao odor de sangue.

"Acho que é seguro dar uma vista de olhos." Anunciei. "Mas vocês os dois ficam aqui." Disse para Harry e William.

"Nem pensar. Fomos nós que conduzimos esta perseguição." Replicou Will.

"Isto não se trata de uma competição. Não sabemos onde está o vampiro, por isso ficam quietos." Ordenei.

Eles ignoraram-me e avançaram connosco ao longo da vedação do pequeno aeroporto. Saltámos, um por um, para o seu interior sem que nada nem ninguém nos impedisse. Se havia alguém a trabalhar ali naquele momento, com certeza estava a tentar abrigar-se da tempestade que teimava em não nos dar tréguas.

Silenciosamente caminhámos junto à margem de cimento da pista principal até chegarmos ao edifício de tijolo pintado de branco e verde que ficava mesmo ao fundo das duas pistas de aterragem. A luz de presença da entrada estava acesa.

Quillayute não era um aeroporto como os outros. O seu serviço de passageiros era mínimo comparado com os milhares de pessoas que utilizavam os grandes aeroportos do estado de Washington. Aquela tinha sido uma antiga base aérea de apoio à Marinha dos Estados Unidos. Havia três depósitos de combustível para o abastecimentos de aviões do exército, apesar de actualmente, só um ser reabastecido com regularidade.

O interior do aeroporto era simples e despido de qualquer característica comum com os outros aeroportos. Havia uma casa de banho ao fundo, uma pequena sala de espera com uma máquina de café e outra de refrigerantes. Ao centro havia um balcão de informações onde era suposto estar sempre um funcionário. Naquela tarde no entanto aquele posto estava vazio, tal como o pequeno escritório do lado esquerdo, onde geralmente estava o responsável pelo funcionamento do aeroporto, que era um reformado da Marinha chamado David Hughes, ou pelo menos era isso que dizia na pequena placa rectangular metálica que estava em cima da secretária.

Havia um local específico para as bagagens e um placar que indicava os aviões que iriam aterrar ali. Todos eles estavam bem identificados no painel: referia-se o número de passageiros a bordo e tripulação, o número de identificação da aeronave, a natureza do voo ou seja, se era comercial ou militar, e a sua rota.

No primeiro andar havia uma única sala equipada com computadores, radares e todo o tipo de equipamentos que deveriam constar numa sala de controlo aéreo. Foi nessa mesma sala que encontrámos os corpos dos cinco funcionários do aeroporto. Havia um ligeiro odor a sangue no ar, o que significava que não estavam mortos há muito tempo, mas os corpos dos cinco homens não tinha sangue nenhum. Tinham sido atacados por um vampiro e isso não era surpresa para nós, apenas não sabíamos se fora obra dos Volturi ou de Joham.

"Se os Volturi fizeram isto quebraram o nosso acordo." Disse Sam.

"Oficialmente Quillayute não fica no nosso território. É uma base militar." Lembrou Embry.

"Mas fica apenas a dezasseis quilómetros de Forks. Está incluído na jurisdição da cidade." Rebateu Paul.

"Nesta altura isso não importa." Declarei. "A única coisa que interessa é que morreram cinco pessoas inocentes."

"E o que vamos fazer aos corpos?" Perguntou Brady.

"Talvez fosse boa ideia esperar pelos Cullen. Eles devem saber o que fazer." Sugeriu Collin.

"Se isto foi obra do Joham, ele não pode estar longe." Referiu Sam. "Podemos fazer um último esforço."

"Vocês ficam aqui." Ordenei aos gémeos. "E não quero discussões. É possível que a sanguessuga já esteja longe e o mais provável é regressarmos de mãos vazias, por isso vocês ficam aqui para se certificarem que ninguém descobre o que realmente se passou até os Cullen chegarem. Entendido?"

Relutantemente ambos acenaram em conformidade.

"Digam à vossa mãe que fomos para Norte." Acrescentei.

Deixámos o edifício onde estávamos abrigados do vento e da chuva e após sairmos do perímetro do aeroporto procurámos os rastos de Joham e constatámos que, de facto, ele parecia ter ido para Norte.

Leah e Seth juntaram-se a nós cerca de dez minutos depois para uma perseguição, que tal como tínhamos previsto, não teve resultados positivos. Joham desaparecera e com certeza ficaria fora dos radares durante algum tempo, planeando talvez uma vingança contra todos nós.

Os Cullen tinham inspeccionado os corpos dos funcionários do aeroporto de Quillayute e tinham concluído que as suas mortes tinham sido provocadas apenas por um vampiro. Havia grandes possibilidades que os Volturi, incluindo os seus novos recrutas com poderes especiais, estivessem inocentes. Carlisle e Edward engendraram um acidente na torre de controlo de modo a que quando as autoridades descobrissem os corpos não suspeitassem de nada.

O regresso à Reserva foi desanimador em vários aspectos. A tempestade parecia, finalmente, ter começado a acalmar e o incêndio já fora extinto mas ainda não era seguro começar a inspeccionar os estragos. As autoridades previam o regresso do tornado durante a noite e muitas pessoas não tinham onde ficar. Foram encetados esforços pela população de Forks de modo a abrigar essas pessoas da Reserva em locais mais seguros.

William, Harrison, Billy e o velho Quil iriam ficar na casa de Charlie e Sue. Quil pediu permissão para ir à Reserva Makah para ver Claire e Sam acompanhou-o para estar com Emily e com os filhos.

A maior parte dos membros da alcateia acabaram por se juntar às suas famílias ou impressões nos abrigos preparados pelas autoridades de Forks. Jared, Embry, Collin, Brady e Josh foram alguns desses casos. Paul acabou por ir para o Canadá para se juntar a Rachel, que ainda estava em Campbell, viajando na companhia dos Denali que, após se terem reencontrado com Carmen e Eleazar, iriam também regressar a casa, no Alasca.

Leah e eu ficámos na Reserva, de vigia. Não que suspeitássemos de um ataque de vampiros numa altura daquelas, mas alguém teria de velar pela protecção de La Push, mesmo que aquela noite de tempestade não fosse, sem dúvida, convidativa.

Algumas pessoas tinham ficado pois acreditavam que as suas casas eram seguras o suficiente para resistir ao mau tempo. Seth era uma dessas pessoas. A sua casa fora construída recentemente pelo que possuía bases sólidas e oferecia mais segurança do que a maioria das outras casas da Reserva. Porém eu suspeitava que não fora a casa que o fizera ficar em La Push mas sim a relutância de Gwen em ir passar a noite a casa de Sue e Charlie.

Esse facto alertou-me para o facto de ainda termos de resolver o problema da estadia de Gwen na nossa Reserva e na nossa alcateia. Por isso decidi ir falar pessoalmente com Seth antes de iniciar a patrulha. Disse a Leah que ia apenas falar com ele para o relembrar dos horários da patrulha seguinte que seria assegurada por ele e deixei-a a observar desoladamente os estragos que a tempestade já infligira na nossa casa. Uma das partes do telhado cedera e uma das paredes do quarto de Isaac e Sarah fora danificada pela queda de uma árvore.

Quando cheguei à casa de Seth, Gwen estava a tomar banho por isso decidimos falar na rua, longe da sua audição apurada. Eu não queria ser demasiado paternalista mas sentia que Seth precisava de ser alertado e era melhor que os alertas e conselhos fossem dados por mim.

"Sei o que se passa entre vocês." Referi decidindo ir directo ao assunto. Seth pareceu ficar embaraçado. "Vi nas tuas memórias. Sei que tiveste o cuidado de as esconder mas depois do Harry e do Will se terem juntado a nós tive de me especializar em ler mentes, mesmo as mais protegidas."

"Não tinhas o direito." Murmurou.

"Tenho todo o direito."

"Com os gémeos, sim. Comigo, não. Não sou teu filho e não sou um adolescente."

"Ouve, não quero parecer demasiado…rígido mas tens de ter cuidado." Aconselhei.

"Cuidado?"

"A Gwen pertence a outra tribo, a outra alcateia e não podemos assumir que vai ficar connosco para sempre."

"Não estou a assumir nada, mas não vou mandá-la embora sem um motivo."

"A presença dela aqui vai colocar-nos em perigo."

Seth riu-se.

"Estás com medo da alcateia do Lance? Eles são cinco e nós somos mais de vinte."

"Não quero lutar por causa de uma rapariga que está apenas a fugir dos problemas."

"Ela precisa de ajuda, Jake."

"Ela matou um homem." Relembrei. "Matou um humano."

"Matou o humano que a violou."

Leah já me tinha contado a história. Não sabíamos todos os detalhes mas não duvidávamos de Gwen porque ela não tinha qualquer razão para mentir sobre algo assim.

"Todos nós erramos." Acrescentou Seth.

"Estou a tentar ajudar-te."

"Não preciso de ajuda."

"Estás apaixonado por ela e isso não te deixa ver com clareza todos os perigos que a presença dela significa."

"Não estou apaixonado por ela." Negou. "Ela é apenas uma amiga que precisa de ajuda."

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Ele estava em negação e eu sabia perfeitamente a sensação porque já passara pelo mesmo.

"Estás apaixonado por ela." Repeti.

"Não estou."

"Eu disse o mesmo quando me apaixonei pela tua irmã. Durante meses neguei o que sentia por ela. Tentei convencer-me a mim mesmo que não sentia nada e que estava a alucinar e no fim…"

"A Gwen é só uma amiga." Teimou. Aquela teimosia e obstinação eram de família. Os irmãos Clearwater tinham herdado aquelas características de Sue, que era a mulher mais orgulhosa e teimosa que eu conhecia.

"A Gwen não pertence aqui. Ela só vai ficar até resolvermos este assunto com o Conselho Tribal dos Heiltsuk. Até lá sugiro que te afastes dela."

"Suponho que esse conselho seja no meu melhor interesse, certo?"

"Claro. Tu sabes que se não conseguires controlar as tuas emoções e acabares por te afeiçoares a ela muitas coisas podem acontecer."

"Tais como?"

Suspirei. Seth não me estava a ouvir e não estava a levar os meus conselhos a sério. Parecia um idiota apaixonado, sem qualquer sentido de lógica e racionalidade.

"Primeiro: os Heiltsuk vão querê-la de volta. Ela é irmã do Dominic e duvido que ele vá aceitar que a irmã fique aqui."

"Ele não me pareceu muito preocupado com isso. Além disso ainda tem mais duas irmãs para cuidar."

"Segundo: a integração dela pode ser impossível."

"Porquê? Se o Josh, que nasceu na Reserva Makah conseguiu integrar-se, a Gwen também consegue. Ela também é descendente de um Quileute."

"Ela é uma rapariga. E numa alcateia só existe um macho alfa e uma fêmea alfa. A Leah pode tomá-la como uma concorrente ao seu posto e daqui a um par de anos, quando ela alcançar a maturidade, o que achas que vai acontecer? Todos os lobos que não imprimiram vão sentir-se atraídos por ela e isso vai originar discussões e lutas no seio da nossa alcateia. É isso que queres?"

"Não." Confessou. "Não é isso que eu quero Jake."

"Óptimo porque ainda nem sequer mencionei a tua impressão."

"Eu não imprimi." Declarou ele imediatamente.

"Exacto. Ainda não tiveste a impressão e ela pode acontecer a qualquer momento. A Gwen é a legitima companheira do alfa dos Heiltsuk e tu és apenas um lobo de menor estatuto de outra alcateia. Não me parece que estejam destinados."

"O Lance está casado e tem uma filha."

"Por enquanto ele e a Jena podem viver felizes mas quando a Gwen regressar a Campbell e entrar na época do acasalamento, isso vai mudar. A Gwen transformou-se porque ela e o Lance devem constituir o par alfa da alcateia."

"E se ela não regressar?"

"Ela tem de regressar. Não pode ficar aqui, lamento."

Seth cerrou os punhos mas não disse nada.

"Talvez seja melhor mandá-la para a casa da tua mãe esta noite." Sugeri.

"Não te preocupes com isso. Não vai acontecer nada."

Olhei para ele com algum cepticismo.

"Não sou como tu." Adicionou com um sorriso trocista.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que não vou aceitar conselhos de alguém que não sabia o que estava a fazer e que engravidou a minha irmã porque se esqueceu do que acontece quando duas pessoas fazem…"

"Ok, já percebi." Interrompi. "Acho que merecia ouvir isso…mas…" Hesitei quando assumi o significado das suas palavras. "Foi a Leah que te disse que eu não sabia o que fazia?" Perguntei aborrecido. A ideia de Leah ter falado com o irmão depois de termos dormido juntos pela primeira vez era pavorosa. Para além disso o meu ego ficara ferido.

"Não és o único que consegue ler pensamentos protegidos." Vangloriou-se. "Vou substituir-vos daqui a cinco horas." Finalizou.

"Se te meteres em sarilhos…não contes comigo para te proteger." Avancei.

"Não te preocupes, não tenho por hábito deixar os outros resolverem os meus problemas."

Seth regressou a casa e fechou a porta com estrondo. No céu havia indícios de que o tempo iria realmente piorar. Encontrei-me com Leah junto à casa do meu pai e constatei que também ela iria precisar de reparações depois do tornado.

Patrulhámos La Push durante a primeira hora. Não havia odores estranhos nas redondezas. Observámos, quando passámos junto ao ribeiro que constituía a fronteira entre o nosso território e o dos Cullen, que os vampiros estavam na sua mansão. Decidimos não incomodá-los porque queríamos digerir primeiro tudo o que tinha acontecido durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Junto à costa, o mar estava revolto. Como sentimos que estávamos em relativa segurança, achámos que devíamos descansar. A instabilidade que a nossa casa representava fez-nos pensar em procurar abrigo nas cavernas junto aos penhascos de onde costumávamos saltar mas devido à tempestade o mais provável era que estivessem todas inundadas, por isso acabámos por ir para a propriedade dos Uley. A casa onde tínhamos mantido Lasya prisioneira durante alguns dias estava vazia e por agora parecia ser suficientemente robusta para nos servir de abrigo, pelo menos estava de pé e inteira.

Dei a minha t-shirt a Leah depois de vestir os calções e entrámos. Estava escuro mas utilizámos a lareira para acender um lume diminuto já que a energia fora cortada em toda a cidade de Forks para não causar mais incêndios e acidentes. Não precisávamos de luz nem de calor porque a temperatura ambiente estava abafada apesar de estar a chover e do vento assumir rajadas de mais de cem quilómetros por hora, mas era mais reconfortante ter a lareira acesa.

Havia cervejas no pequeno frigorífico que Quil tinha levado para a casa quando fora necessário vigiar Lasya, e alguma comida enlatada. Leah sentou-se no sofá olhando para o vazio enquanto abri duas cervejas.

"Tivemos sorte, não foi?" Perguntou quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

"Acho que sim." Respondi. E, de facto, tínhamos tido muita sorte. A alcateia sobrevivera sem uma única perda, os Cullen e os Denali também, os Lobisomens tinham desaparecido e não deveríamos vê-los tão cedo, os Volturi estariam ocupados com a sua mais recente aquisição durante algum tempo e Joham iria manter-se longe de nós durante alguns anos, até planear uma nova revolta.

"E quando a sorte se acabar?"

Sentei-me ao seu lado e entreguei-lhe a lata de cerveja que segurava com a mão direita. Leah bebeu um gole e depois recostou-se encostando-se a mim.

"Teremos de improvisar." Tentei.

Ela deitou-me um olhar de repreensão e eu encolhi os ombros.

"Vamos tentar viver um dia de cada vez, está bem?" Sugeri.

"Não vamos continuar a patrulha?" Perguntou terminando a cerveja.

"Queres ir lá para fora com este tempo? Não me parece que o Joham seja estúpido o suficiente para permanecer por aqui, aliás já deve estar a quilómetros de distância."

"Então o que vamos fazer?" Inquiriu.

"Verdade ou Consequência." Respondi. Leah levantou as sobrancelhas. Aquele era um jogo popular entre os jovens.

"Ok…" Concedeu. "Verdade ou Consequência?" Começou.

"Verdade." Respondi.

"Ficaste chateado por não te dizer que o Edward não estava morto?"

"Sim."

"Porquê?" Perguntou com um tom ansioso.

"Agora é a minha vez. Só podes fazer uma pergunta." Ela pareceu amuar. "Verdade ou Consequência?"

"Verdade."

"Falaste com o Seth quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez?"

Leah fez um ar confuso e hesitou.

"Talvez." Disse.

"Isso não é resposta." Queixei-me.

"Sou capaz de ter falado." Emendou.

"És capaz de ter falado ou falaste?"

"Ainda estamos a jogar?" Inquiriu.

"Não…que se lixe o jogo." Puxei-a para o meu colo e segurei-a pela cintura. "O que é que lhe disseste?"

"Porquê o inquérito? Isso já foi há anos."

"Disseste-lhe que eu não sabia o que estava a fazer? Disseste-lhe que eu não fui suficientemente bom na cama?"

Leah riu-se mas ao ver o meu ar sério voltou a recompor-se.

"Estás a brincar, certo?"

Abanei a cabeça negativamente.

"Se queres mesmo saber o que eu disse ao Seth diz-me por que razão ficaste zangado quando soubeste que te tinha mentido sobre o Edward."

"Porque antes disso pensei que ias morrer e que não te ia poder salvar. Senti-me impotente e inútil. Fiquei preocupado…e no final não havia motivos para tantas preocupações porque afinal o violador de mentes estava óptimo."

"Tens a certeza que foi só por isso?" Insistiu.

"Sim. O que mais podia ser?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Podias…ter ficado desiludido. O Edward foi teu rival…E era suposto eu morrer. Pensei que podias ter alguma esperança de reatares com a Bella."

"Reatar com a Bella? Estás louca?"

"Seria compreensível. Vocês tiveram um passado."

"Se eu não me tivesse apaixonado por ti talvez planeasse mesmo recuperar a Bella mas isso nunca me passou pela cabeça. Pensei que já tinhas ultrapassado essa fase de ciúmes idiotas."

"Não são ciúmes." Declarou.

"Então são o quê?"

"Não sei mas quando pensei que ia morrer e que tu ias ficar sozinho...por uns segundos pensei que poderias voltar para ela. Afinal de contas vocês são amigos e quando eu morresse tu e ela estariam na mesma situação. Talvez acabassem por se ajudar um ao outro."

"És uma idiota. Mesmo que o Edward não estivesse vivo, eu não ia deixar que nada de mal te acontecesse, nem que tivesse de morrer a tentar. Ninguém...nenhuma mulher te pode substituir. Entendeste?" Beijei-a no pescoço e senti o seu corpo tremer. "Mas agora quero a minha resposta."

"Achas mesmo que depois de ter dormido contigo eu ia contar todos os pormenores ao meu irmão?" Indagou. "Eu estava completamente em pânico naquela manhã. Não tinha a certeza de nada. Só depois de ver as marcas que me deixaste é que aceitei que era mesmo verdade, que tínhamos passado a noite juntos e fiquei...com medo."

"Medo? De mim?"

"Não, estúpido. Medo do que sentia por ti. Já me bastava ter sido humilhada e magoada pelo Sam e pela Emily, não queria voltar a ser a anedota de toda a Reserva outra vez. Devias ter visto a minha cara quando encontrei o Seth nessa manhã e ele sentiu um odor estranho em mim. Só me apeteceu fugir."

Ri-me quando tentei imaginar a cena.

"Verdade ou Consequência?" Retomei o jogo quando senti que ela estava interessada no mesmo que eu.

"Verdade." Respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

"Não fui assim tão mau, pois não? Não sabia exactamente o que fazer mas estive bem, certo?"

"Consequência." Murmurou mudando a sua resposta. O ar tornou-se mais denso na pequena sala onde estávamos instalados. Leah retirou a minha t-shirt que era basicamente a única peça de roupa que a cobria e depois retirou os meus calções apressadamente.

A madeira que ardia na modesta lareira à nossa frente começou a crepitar enquanto lá fora a chuva acalmava embora o vento continuasse a uivar.

Leah tentou manter-se no controlo durante uns instantes mas senti a necessidade de lhe demonstrar que eu é que era o alfa. Ela teria de se submeter a mim. Com um impulso mudei de posição, aprisionando-a debaixo de mim.

"Devia ter trazido as algemas do Paul." Murmurei enquanto a via debater-se. Leah ergueu os olhos e ficámos presos no olhar um do outro. Não tomámos mais atenção à tempestade e senti um magnetismo primário formar-se entre nós à medida que a guiava através de emoções que ultrapassavam medos, preconceitos e barreiras. Havia entre nós algo mais forte do que amor embora eu não conseguisse denominar esse sentimento. Era algo que se situava entre o romance, o amor carnal e o sentimento de pertença.

As minhas mãos viajaram ao longo do seu corpo elegante e bem definido, perdendo-se e encontrando-se em todos os recantos que eu tantas vezes explorara sem me cansar. Ela recostou-se, concedendo-me finalmente, um acesso total, que eu lhe neguei inicialmente apenas para a castigar por me ter desafiado.

Não demorou muito tempo até os nossos movimentos se tornarem controlados e regulares. Nenhum de nós tinha pressa em terminar pois mais do que tudo, sentíamos que estávamos a entrar numa experiência não só originadora de prazer mas também regeneradora de energias.

Leah sabia sujeitar-me a um desespero autêntico antes de prosseguir para a mais cálida e excitante sensação que antecipava a nossa união. Ouvi-la murmurar o meu nome era um dos sons que mais me aprazia naqueles momentos. Acabámos por nos abandonar, depois, a movimentos mais rápidos, firmes e à medida que o tempo passava, eram cada vez mais as posições e os gemidos que se seguiam uns após os outros, até a tensão muscular se apoderar dos nossos corpos sensíveis e nos proporcionar a imensidade dos tremores acompanhados de beijos.

Ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo, recuperando e desfrutando daquele intenso momento. Descobri com algum orgulho que após vários minutos, Leah ainda não conseguia controlar a sua respiração. Abracei-a com força para senti-la mais perto de mim e para evitar que ela caísse no chão pois o sofá onde nós estávamos era um pouco apertado para dois adultos da nossa estatura.

Massagei o seu ventre liso e beijei o seu ombro direito. Sentia-me preso a uma espiral de sensações que parecia não ter fim e estava pronto para fechar os olhos e adormecer quando Leah quebrou o silêncio.

"Promete-me que vai ser sempre assim entre nós." Pediu segurando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

"Prometo." Respondi encaixando-a entre as minhas pernas para lhe transmitir segurança.

Leah apoiou a cabeça no meu peito e aninhou-se. Retirando uma manta curta e poeirenta que estava estendida nas costas do sofá onde nos encontrávamos, tapei-nos com cuidado para não a incomodar.

Quando finalmente adormeci, a ténue luz da Lua entrava pelas frestas da janela atrás de nós, iluminando a face rosada de Leah que dormia agora profundamente. Senti que estávamos isolados do mundo e dos problemas, e seguros ainda que tivéssemos muita coisa para decidir e demasiados problemas para resolver no dia seguinte.

Povoado pelos acontecimentos recentes, o meu subconsciente despertou do marasmo em que se encontrava e sonhei com um futuro feliz, em La Push, com a minha família e os meus amigos.

E, no dia seguinte, quando acordámos, a escuridão tinha, finalmente, desaparecido.

**Continua em _Dies Irae – Parte 5_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota:<em>**Desta vez não me atrasei muito. Espero que gostem pois o próximo capítulo deverá ser o último. Obrigado a quem tem comentado incansavelmente. As vossas opiniões são sempre importantes para mim. A parte 5 de Dies Irae vai incidir sobretudo nas consequências dos últimos acontecimentos e no futuro dos nossos personagens preferidos. Beijos

Karisan


	37. Dies Irae Parte 5

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 4_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 5_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2, 3 e 4 assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer. Porém isso não é obrigatório pois costumo contextualizar cada parte de modo a que se perceba o que se passou nas partes anteriores. **

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

Agradecimentos especiais a: Leah C. Black, Jessick, Anne Sullivan, JuuTeixeira Cullen, Isa Clearwater, Sabrina.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte V**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**37. _O Julgamento Final (Dies Irae) – Parte Cinco_**

A pequena casa de Charlie Swan estava apinhada naquela noite quente de finais de Agosto. Há já algum tempo que não festejávamos uma ocasião especial e por isso Charlie decidira fazer a sua festa de aniversário naquela noite e convidara-nos. Eu e Jacob estávamos presentes assim como os nossos filhos, Billy, Edward e Bella.

Sinceramente eu preferia ter ficado a ver um filme no conforto da minha casa, mas era má educação recusar um convite daqueles do marido da minha mãe, por isso vesti um dos vestidos novos do meu guarda-roupa recentemente renovado por Alice, e ali estava eu, tentando aproveitar a noite na companhia da minha família.

A comida estava óptima e o ambiente, apesar de saturado pela quantidade de gente sentada à mesa, estava calmo e agradável. Eu sentia-me, no entanto, com náuseas e com algumas tonturas. Nesse momento a mão de Jacob pousou levemente no meu ventre e ele sorriu, fazendo com que eu deixasse de me sentir tão ansiosa.

Tentei concentrar-me na conversa de Bella e Edward, que contavam a todos que Rosalie e Emmett iriam viajar para a Itália em breve. O casal de vampiros comprara uma propriedade enorme junto a Volterra, para se instalarem durante o tempo em que estariam no país a visitar Scarlett. A criança vampira fora absolvida pelas esposas dos vampiros anciãos num aparatoso julgamento que durara apenas um dia, e tal como Alice previra estava a ser preparada para integrar a Guarda Especial Volturiana.

Mas nem tudo eram boas notícias. Por insistência de Caius, que continuava tão paranóico como sempre, os Volturi tinham decidido lançar duas campanhas sem precedentes na história. A primeira destinava-se a enviar uma força especial que perseguisse e capturasse ou matasse Joham. Essa força era constituída por vários membros da Guarda Especial Volturiana e, actualmente estava na Suécia sendo liderada por Chelsea e Afton.

A outra campanha destinava-se ao extermínio dos Filhos da Lua. Como não queriam voltar a estar em guerra aberta, os italianos tinham elaborado um plano para que não fosse necessário saírem do seu território e ainda assim conseguissem ver-se livres dos Lobisomens.

Ofereciam uma recompensa a qualquer vampiro que conseguisse obter informações sobre o paradeiro dos Filhos da Lua ou que conseguisse mesmo matar algum. Foram vários os vampiros nómadas que acorreram ao desafio. Primeiro porque alguns eram gananciosos e o dinheiro era um bom aliciante, e segundo porque um desafio daqueles era sempre bem-vindo, sobretudo quando estavam aborrecidos.

Desde essa altura tinham sido avistadas várias sanguessugas junto às nossas terras, o que era normal tendo em conta que era ali que se concentrava o rasto principal dos Lobisomens que tinham vindo com Joham. Por esse motivo, a alcateia mantinha-se em alerta máximo, patrulhando de dia e de noite, com horários regulares.

Harrison e William tinham sido incluídos nessas patrulhas, tal como Gwen, porém a jovem Heiltsuk só estava autorizada a patrulhar com Jacob ou com Seth, para sua própria protecção, pois ainda não estava oficialmente integrada na nossa alcateia.

O assunto relativo à sua estadia em La Push continuava pendente porque após o tornado, a que os meteorologistas haviam chamado "Allura", a nossa prioridade fora reconstruir e reparar os estragos para que toda a gente pudesse regressar para sua casa em segurança. Demorou quase um mês até isso ser efectivamente possível.

No mês seguinte ao Allura tinha-se vivido um ambiente bastante auspicioso. A população de Forks necessitava da nossa água potável porque a rede de abastecimento fora interrompida por precaução devido ao mau estado em que a barragem que os abastecia ficara, e nós necessitávamos de provisões alimentares e energia eléctrica dos seus geradores autónomos.

Os Cullen eram um género de ajuda de último recurso. Quando havia algo que uma das partes necessitava com urgência, eles arranjavam uma solução, o que aconteceu quando começaram a surgir crianças doentes de ambas as comunidades necessitando de cuidados médicos. Carlisle conseguiu mandar instalar um hospital provisório perto da Reserva e ainda ofereceu diversos equipamentos novos para o Hospital de Forks que necessitava urgentemente deles.

"Estás bem?" Murmurou Jacob com um ar ligeiramente preocupado. Eu acenei afirmativamente.

A sua preocupação começava a tornar-se um pouco excessiva na minha opinião. Não era a primeira vez que eu estava grávida e quando o descobrira ficara demasiado feliz para me preocupar. No entanto desta vez, era diferente porque eu não perdera o meu bebé após ter lutado contra Lasya. Rosalie pensara que sim devido à enorme quantidade de sangue que eu perdera mas eu não sofrera um aborto espontâneo e ainda estava grávida.

As alterações drásticas, que o meu corpo tinha sofrido ao me transformar em lobo demasiadas vezes após ter pensado que já não estava grávida, tinham feito com que o bebé que eu esperava tivesse desenvolvido um mecanismo de defesa para se proteger durante as minhas constantes alterações de forma. Isso acabara por fazer com que o desenvolvimento da criança estivesse em risco porque ele não estava correctamente posicionado como aconteceria numa gravidez normal.

Segundo Carlisle, a criança não conseguiria desenvolver-se até ao final dos nove meses e o mais provável era nem sequer conseguir colocar-se em posição para nascer de parto normal. Isso significava que eu teria de fazer uma cesariana e, portanto, o parto teria de ser induzido. Ele aconselhava que o bebé nascesse assim que completasse os sete meses, pois a criança já estaria suficientemente desenvolvida. Porém ainda assim, nessa altura, poderiam existir algumas complicações.

Carlisle não fora específico mas eu sabia que a vida do meu bebé estava em perigo e era por isso que Jacob me tinha proibido de fazer esforços. Ainda nem se notava que eu estava grávida e já tinha sido obrigada a deixar de trabalhar, o que complicara a nossa situação económica.

Jacob ainda não tinha o seu negócio próprio e naquele momento estava a tratar das remodelações da nossa casa que também fora afectada pelo tornado. Não tínhamos como aumentar os nossos rendimentos sem recorrer à ajuda dos Cullen ou a um empréstimo bancário.

Eu ainda estava a decidir se iria ou não deixar que Jacob pedisse ajuda aos vampiros. Não me agradava pedir-lhes dinheiro emprestado mas a outra hipótese significaria que ficaríamos em dívida para com o Banco, o que nos podia causar ainda mais problemas.

Nesse momento Edward olhou-me com divertimento pois sabia que eu estava a ponderar aceitar a ajuda deles. Eu sabia que Edward e Bella queriam ajudar-nos mas era demasiado orgulhosa para aceitar essa ajuda sem dar alguma luta primeiro.

"As nossas famílias são amigas, não são?" Inquiriu ele acabando de ler o que eu pensava. "Esquece o orgulho por agora..."

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Resmunguei. "É o aniversário do Charlie e não quero discutir."

"Ninguém falou em discutir." Edward encolheu os ombros e deu de caras com o olhar repreensivo de Jacob. "Ela já sabe que me contaste." Anunciou tentando defender-se.

"Então vais levar dois jogadores dos Seattle Mariners." Constatou Billy dirigindo-se a Phil.

O padrasto e a mãe de Bella não tinham sido convidados para a festa de aniversário de Charlie mas tinham decidido visitar Forks, por coincidência naquela noite. Como tinham aparecido no preciso momento em que a minha mãe ia começar a servir o jantar, Charlie convidou-os por uma questão de boa educação.

"Não estão a ser usados e são bons lançadores. Nós só queremos os melhores." Riu-se Phil. "Infelizmente a papelada ainda não está pronta e os testes médicos ainda vão demorar. Se soubesse que ia demorar tanto tempo teria vindo só daqui a uns dias."

Phil olhou para Renée sendo óbvio que não se sentia à vontade em estar ali sem ter sido convidado. Renée não devia ter feito de propósito, provavelmente nem sequer se lembrara que era o aniversário do ex-marido.

Mas o melhor estava ainda para vir. Depois da sobremesa e do bolo de aniversário, houve um brinde ao aniversariante. Nessa altura Renée já tinha bebido um pouco demais e Phil tinha-lhe retirado o copo para que ela não bebesse mais. Sentindo que estava a ser tratada como uma criança, Renée decidiu fazer um anúncio.

"Na verdade, ainda bem que viemos porque assim posso partilhar algo com todos vocês."

Não tomei muita atenção ao discurso incoerente de Renée até ela dizer que Bella iria ter um irmão ou uma irmã dali a oito meses. O choque foi tal que ninguém falou durante largos segundos excepto Renée que continuou a falar com entusiasmo sobre o seu bebé.

Phil deu-lhe uma ligeiramente cotovelada no braço mas ela mal reparou e só se calou quando Bella se levantou da mesa e saiu para a rua. Renée não esperou muito tempo para segui-la.

Olhei de relance para Edward, espantada por ele estar tão calmo e não se mexer para ir em auxílio da mulher, mas ele desviou o olhar.

"Não creio que beber desta maneira seja bom para o bebé." Avisou a minha mãe observando Phil.

"Tentei avisá-la mas ela é teimosa." Queixou-se ele. Charlie abanou a cabeça concordando.

"Ela já foi ao médico? Nesta idade não acho que..." A frase de Charlie ficou suspensa porque nesse instante começámos a ouvir a discussão entre Renée e Bella.

"_Engravidar na tua idade…Achas isso prudente?"_ Perguntou Bella com indignação na voz. _"Nem sequer foste capaz de cuidar de mim quando eras uma adulta supostamente responsável. Como é que pretendes tomar conta de um bebé agora?"_

"_Obrigado por me chamares 'velha'."_ Resmungou Renée parecendo ofendida_. "Sei que não fui a mãe ideal. Sei que cometi alguns erros contigo mas agora tenho uma segunda hipótese para corrigir esses erros."_

"_Alguns erros? Alguns? Meu Deus, mãe…só podes estar a brincar. Queres que enumere os teus erros?"_

"_Fui uma mãe negligente. É isso que queres ouvir?"_

"_Não, mãe. Não é isso que quero ouvir. Só gostava que tivesses um pouco de senso comum e consideração pelas outras pessoas."_

"_Não tenho culpa de não poderes ter filhos…"_

"_Não estou a falar disso! Achas mesmo que estou com ciúmes por estares grávida? Estou a falar de teres vindo aqui, no dia de aniversário do meu pai anunciar que vais ter um filho do Phil. Não só é inapropriado como é algo que demonstra muito egoísmo da tua parte."_

Aquela reprimenda foi merecida e surpreendeu-me que Bella tivesse tido a coragem de proferir aquelas palavras duras, especialmente tendo em conta que, apesar de tudo, todos sabíamos que ela amava a mãe.

"_O Charlie não me pareceu muito incomodado com a notícia."_

"_É incrível como consegues sempre fazer com que tudo gire à tua volta."_ Acusou Bella.

"_Suponho então que não queres saber mais sobre…"_ Nesse momento Renée irrompeu em soluços e Edward decidiu agir.

Não chegámos a saber como terminou a noite de aniversário de Charlie porque decidimos regressar a La Push e deixar que eles resolvessem os seus problemas em privado.

"Ainda não me contaste o que te disse o Carlisle durante a última consulta." Disse Jacob depois de nos deitarmos.

"Nada de especial."

"O bebé está bem?" Perguntou.

"Sim."

"Sabes que prometeste que não me escondias nada, lembras-te?"

"Não estou a esconder-te nada. O Carlisle só quis observar-me novamente porque eu lhe disse que queria saber o sexo do bebé."

"E então?"

"Ainda não se consegue ver na ecografia."

"Talvez seja melhor não sabermos."

"Talvez." Concedi.

Jacob abraçou-me e ficámos em silêncio. Uma das suas mãos subiu pela minha perna e alojou-se no meu ventre. Era como se ele quisesse proteger-nos com o seu toque. Com um sorriso cúmplice virei-me para o observar melhor e beijei-o. Ele percebeu a minha intenção mas não se mexeu imediatamente.

"Estou a ser demasiado subtil?" Murmurei passando as minhas mãos pelo seu rosto.

"Podemos mesmo fazê-lo?" Perguntou. "Não estavas com náuseas?"

"Já passaram."

"Estava com esperança que dissesses isso."

No dia seguinte as náuseas tinham voltado e não desapareceram durante mais de duas semanas. Depois de ter passado toda a manhã a vomitar, estava a tentar descansar um pouco. Estava sozinha em casa porque as aulas tinham recomeçado e como na noite anterior a alcateia tinha encontrado rastos de um vampiro não vegetariano perto da Reserva, Jacob levara metade da alcateia com ele para iniciar a perseguição à sanguessuga.

Fiquei surpreendida quando recebi a visita inesperada de Bella. Era suposto ela ter viajado com a família para o Alasca para visitarem os Denali que iam comemorar mais um centenário enquanto família. Alice estava envolvida nos preparativos da festa e tinha referido que seria algo inesquecível.

Porém Bella estava preocupada com a mãe. Era estranho vir pedir-me ajuda. Não éramos inimigas mas nunca tínhamos sido exactamente boas amigas. Era ainda mais estranho vir pedir a minha ajuda para lidar com a própria mãe.

"Preciso de conselhos de alguém que saiba...alguém que tenha uma relação mais normal com a própria mãe...como tu e a Sue."

"Bella...não sei se é boa ideia."

"Voltaremos antes que dêem pela nossa falta." Disse ela olhando esperançosa para mim.

"Para que queres que eu vá? Porque não vais com o Edward?"

"A minha mãe não gosta muito do Edward." Interrompeu.

"Não foi ela que te aconselhou a esquecer o Jacob e a seguir em frente com os planos do casamento com o Edward?"

"Sim, mas a opinião dela mudou depois disso. Ela tem medo do que nós somos."

"Bem...acho que isso é normal."

"Então, vens comigo ou preciso de implorar?"

"Ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta. Quero saber porque vieste ter comigo."

"Explico-te no carro."

Acabei por aceitar ir. De qualquer modo nada de mal me iria acontecer indo com Bella até à Flórida ver Renée. Quanto muito iria acabar por me aborrecer de morte com as suas lamúrias.

"Sabes que tenho de ir à casa de banho de quinze em quinze minutos, não sabes?"

"Paramos sempre que quiseres."

"E vou ter fome. Estou a alimentar-me por duas pessoas e..."

"Fui às compras hoje de manhã."

Bella conduziu os primeiros cem quilómetros numa velocidade moderada e depois de ver que eu não me queixava acelerou. Quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável obriguei-a a contar-me por que razão estávamos a viajar para a Flórida.

Ela contou-me que Phil lhe tinha ligado. O padrasto estava preocupado com Renée, que desde a visita a Forks, pelo aniversário de Charlie, começara a ter pesadelos frequentes com monstros que roubavam e matavam o seu bebé.

O subconsciente de Renée estava a manifestar-se porque ela nunca conseguira aceitar a realidade.

"Não são muitos os pais que conseguem aceitar que os filhos são vampiros." Declarei. "Dadas as circunstâncias eu diria que a Renée poderia ter reagido muito pior."

"Sempre pensei que seria o Charlie a reagir assim. A minha mãe sempre foi uma pessoa criativa e sempre teve uma mente aberta."

"O meu pai morreu quando me viu transformar. Devias estar grata por a Renée ter reagido assim."

"Eu sei." Confessou.

Renée não sabia que estávamos a caminho e eu não sabia se ela iria apreciar ver-nos chegar de surpresa. Mas enquanto Bella ia falando comigo, eu ia percebendo os motivos que a tinham levado a pedir a minha ajuda. Ela queria que a mãe aceitasse que parte de nós era humana e que não faríamos mal ao seu bebé. O problema é que Renée não nutria grande simpatia por mim.

"Devias ter trazido o Jasper." Disse eu quando batemos à porta. "A tua mãe morre de medo de mim. É possível que não reaja muito bem à minha presença."

"Temos de tentar."

"Sabes Bella, não consigo perceber muito bem se queres mesmo que a tua mãe tenha esta criança." Confessei.

Bella olhou para mim com intensidade.

"Não estou com ciúmes, se é isso que pensas. Sempre quis um irmão ou uma irmã. Mas também sei que este bebé não foi planeado e que a Renée não está preparada para isto. Sei que posso parecer fria com a minha mãe e não tenho orgulho nenhum em dizer isto mas tu não sabes o que é viver com ela, depender dela..." Bella hesitou. "Ela esqueceu-se de mim duas vezes num supermercado, uma vez numa biblioteca, três vezes no centro de saúde e quatro vezes no parque infantil. Quando entrei para a escola, era eu que a tinha de a acordar de manhã porque se não o fizesse chegava tarde às aulas e ela não ia trabalhar...Fui sempre eu que cuidei dela e não ao contrário como devia ser."

Renée reagiu exactamente como eu tinha previsto. Ficou nervosa quando nos viu e só nos deixou entrar quando se certificou que não estávamos acompanhadas.

"Não esperava visitas." Disse ela.

"Mãe..." Bella fez uma expressão carregada ao ver o estado da cozinha. Havia loiça para lavar e alguma roupa pendurada nas cadeiras a secar.

"Não tenho tido tempo." Desculpou-se.

"Pensei que já não estavas a trabalhar."

"E não estou. Quero dizer...não preciso de ir para o escritório, posso trabalhar em casa."

Renée trabalhava para um jornal. Escrevia uma crónica qualquer sobre livros e publicações.

"Era suposto descansares."

"Pareces o Phil. Estou óptima."

Olhei para elas e decidi sentar-me confortavelmente na sala enquanto mãe e filha discutiam pontos de vista e perdiam tempo com coisas idiotas como a limpeza da casa.

Quando me fartei de as ouvir decidi intervir. Tinha começado a sentir cãibras e não me apetecia ficar ali o dia todo a ouvi-las.

"Continuamos a ser humanos." Declarei. "Apesar de sermos diferentes e de, alguns de nós, terem alterado os seus hábitos alimentares, não somos monstros…nem sequer somos assim tão diferentes." Coloquei a minha mão no meu ventre e Renée percebeu o que eu quis dizer. "Temos famílias e tudo o que fazemos é tentar proteger pessoas. Compreendo que possa ser estranho e difícil de acreditar na existência de lobos e vampiros mas é pegar ou largar."

"Eu entendo que não queiras a minha ajuda." Começou Bella. "Entendo que queiras proteger a tua nova família e não me importo que não me deixes fazer parte da vida do teu bebé mas há algo com o qual eu não posso viver mãe…Não posso viver sabendo que tens medo de mim."

"Desculpa." Renée começou a chorar. Depois de muitas lágrimas e muitos soluços, a mãe de Bella acabou por confessar o que realmente a afligia. Confessou que parte dela tinha realmente medo de nós e do mundo em que vivíamos porque parecia ser perigoso e ela não entendia tudo o que se passava. Depois havia o desgosto e a dor de saber que no futuro Bella se esqueceria dela e viveria para sempre sem a lembrança da mãe que a vira nascer e que a criara.

A confissão de Renée sensibilizou Bella, que não fazia ideia que a mãe se sentia daquela maneira. Depois ambas se envolveram numa longa conversa que foi apenas interrompida quando as cãibras que eu sentia aumentaram de intensidade e fui obrigada a pedir a Bella que me levasse para La Push no caso de ser necessário chamar Carlisle.

Bella concordou mas antes de deixarmos a casa de Renée o meu tempo esgotou-se. Eu não fazia ideia o que se passava mas era óbvio que o meu bebé queria nascer. As contracções começaram e Bella obrigou-me a ficar na sala de Renée enquanto falava ao telefone com Carlisle, pedindo-lhe instruções.

Segundo a análise inicial do doutor eu estava realmente em trabalho de parto e não havia tempo para Bella me levar a La Push. O parto teria de ser concluído ali, com a única ajuda de Bella e Renée.

A mãe de Bella queria levar-me para o hospital mas Bella explicou-lhe brevemente as razões pelas quais não o podiam fazer. Naquela altura eu já estava demasiado assustada para ouvir o que elas decidiam. Só queria que o meu bebé nascesse saudável mas ele devia nascer apenas dali a um mês por isso era normal que houvessem complicações.

"Tens a dilatação completa. Acho que o bebé vai mesmo nascer." Avisou Bella pedindo instruções a Carlisle para me poder ajudar. Não sei bem quando comecei a gritar, nem o que gritava, apenas conseguia sentir as dores a aumentarem à medida que os meus ossos alargavam. Os minutos passavam e eu já estava alagada em suor. Renée parecia prestes a entrar em pânico enquanto me via gritar no seu sofá. Pouco tempo depois senti o odor a sangue e por fim as dores pararam.

Não ouvi o choro do meu bebé quando ele nasceu. Apenas silêncio.

O primeiro mês após o nascimento do meu bebé fora um pesadelo. Como agradecimento ao facto de me ter ajudado durante o parto, decidimos propor a Bella que escolhesse o nome do bebé. Segundos depois de ter concordado arrependi-me porque me lembrei que Bella tinha um péssimo gosto para escolher nomes.

Felizmente ela sabia que a minha paciência e boa vontade tinham limites pelo que escolheu um nome do agrado de todos: Jacob Black Jr.

A relação de Bella com a mãe mudara desde a nossa visita a Renée. O seu plano não tinha corrido como planeado mas resultara. Renée recuperara alguma confiança na filha após vê-la tão empenhada em ajudar-me e aparentemente ficou impressionada e emocionada ao assistir ao nascimento do pequeno Jake.

Carlisle explicara-me que Jake correra perigo de vida durante as primeiras horas após o seu nascimento. Durante esse tempo eu estivera inconsciente enquanto o meu corpo se regenerava. Bella levara Jake ao Hospital e ficara com ele até Carlisle chegar com Jacob.

Como tinha nascido prematuro, Jake era mais pequeno do que os outros bebés e era mais frágil. Os seus pulmões não tinham conseguido adaptar-se ao oxigénio imediatamente após o seu nascimento, e isso tinha levado a uma falha respiratória que só foi completamente resolvida quando o colocaram na incubadora no Hospital.

Jake nascera com menos de dois quilogramas e necessitava de aumentar de peso urgentemente. Depois de sair de perigo foi transferido para o Hospital de Forks e teve de ficar internado durante quase um mês sob a supervisão de Seth e Kim.

Agora Jake estava finalmente em casa e aumentara cerca de oitocentas gramas. Continuava a ser mais pequeno do que todos os bebés que eu já vira mas era lindo.

"Ele é tão pequenino." Disse a minha mãe. "Mas é um amor."

"Não tem deixado o Jacob dormir." Queixei-me. "Esta noite ele teve de ir para a casa do Billy."

"E nós temos de ir também." Avisou ela. "Temos uma reunião."

"Por causa da Gwen?"

A minha mãe acenou. Estava na hora de resolver mais um problema. Era bastante óbvio que a integração de Gwen na nossa alcateia seria muito mais complicada do que a de Josh.

A situação de ambos era diferente. Josh nascera na Reserva Makah mas era filho de Joshua Uley, o que fazia dele metade Quileute. Era um lobo sem alcateia e quando chegara a La Push, a única coisa que tivera de fazer para se integrar na nossa alcateia fora submeter-se à autoridade do nosso líder.

Gwen era descendente de um Quileute mas pertencia a outra alcateia. Ela tinha um líder e ninguém sabia como é que ela poderia quebrar os laços com a sua alcateia para se juntar à nossa. Aliás, nem sequer sabíamos se isso seria possível, dado que um dos membros da sua alcateia era seu irmão.

Pessoalmente eu achava que Gwen era uma boa rapariga. Mesmo sabendo que ela assassinara um humano, não conseguia odiá-la, mas a nossa alcateia estava dividida.

Jacob achava que ela constituía um perigo demasiado real para ser ignorado e queria convencê-la a regressar a casa. Seth opunha-se tendo o apoio de Quil, Jared e Paul.

"Sei que queres que ela fique aqui mas isso não me parece uma boa ideia." Disse Jacob durante a reunião.

"Ela não tem para onde ir." Ripostou o meu irmão.

"Ela tem uma casa. Uma família."

"Não irá para lá. Ela disse-me que não quer voltar."

"Não me parece que tenha escolha."

"Preferes obrigá-la a voltar para o sítio onde foi violada, onde pode vir a ser presa e onde terá de dizer a verdade a toda a gente?"

Jacob recuou. Eu sabia que não era intenção dele obrigar Gwen a fazer aquilo mas não havia muitas opções.

"Se a rapariga matou um humano deve ser responsabilizada por isso." Disse a minha mãe recusando-se a olhar para Seth. "A nossa lei proibe que um lobo ataque um humano..."

"Ele violou-a." Relembrou Seth. "Ela tinha treze anos. Tentou contar à polícia e riram-se na cara dela. Tentou contar ao pai e ele não acreditou. Se eles não a podem proteger, então eu protejo."

Havia algo na voz do meu irmão que me fez ter orgulho nele naquele momento. Ele falava com a mesma resolução e certeza que usara quando me dissera que não deixaria Sam magoar-me mais após ele ter tido a impressão com Emily.

"Ela é descendente de um Quileute." Referi, decidindo ajudar Seth. "Não a podemos obrigar a ir-se embora...mas podemos contar-lhe tudo."

"Tudo?" Perguntou Sam. "Tudo o quê?"

"A Gwen é como eu. Uma fêmea alfa. Foi por isso que se transformou."

Seth cerrou os punhos mas não disse nada.

"Daqui a sensilvemente um ano vai atingir a maturidade e acho que todos sabem os efeitos da época de acasalamento."

"Mas o Jacob é o único alfa nas redondezas." Disse Sam. "Achas que ele vai...?"

"O Jacob já tem a sua fêmea alfa." Interrompi. "O problema serão os lobos que ainda não imprimiram e que podem querer tomá-la como companheira."

"Se isso acontecer haverá um segundo par alfa em La Push e isso poderá originar uma batalha pelo território, certo?" Perguntou Embry.

Eu acenei.

"Ou ela poderá querer voltar a Campbell para retomar o seu lugar e nesse caso, será a companheira legítima do Lance." Adicionei.

Nenhuma das hipóteses agradava a Seth.

"Haverá alguma hipótese da rapariga se tornar uma fêmea beta?" Perguntou o velho Quil.

"Nunca ouvi falar em fêmeas betas." Respondi.

"Já tivemos duas alcateias em La Push e não correu assim tão mal." Recordou Quil.

"Mas nessa altura as coisas eram diferentes e no fim o Sam acabou por concordar em juntar as alcateias pois a sua posição de alfa não era legítima." Referiu Billy. "Não podemos simplesmente ter divisões na alcateia só porque um lobo tomou uma fêmea alfa como companheira."

"Além disso...Os lobos que quiserem tomá-la como sua companheira acabarão por lutar uns contra os outros." Acrescentou a minha mãe preocupada.

"E se lhe contarmos a verdade...o que é que isso vai mudar?" Perguntou Seth olhando directamente para mim.

"Ela poderá escolher."

E eu sabia o que Gwen iria escolher. Ela iria seguir os seus instintos, os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e isso iria fazer com que o meu irmão tomasse também uma decisão.

"Seth...És o único que pode mudar o destino da Gwen." Avisei o meu irmão quando a reunião já tinha terminado. O Conselho tinha decidido que Gwen deveria saber a verdade para poder decidir o que fazer. Iam ser-lhe dadas duas escolhas: ficar em La Push e arriscar ser a origem de uma batalha entre os lobos que ainda não tinham imprimido e que iriam persegui-la após entrar na época do acasalamento, ou regressar a Campbell e assumir as responsabilidades pelas suas acções, tornando-se depois companheira do seu alfa.

"Como?" Questionou Seth.

"Sei que gostas dela e que a queres proteger. A única forma de evitares que ela pertença a alguém é reclamá-la primeiro."

"Não vou reclamá-la."

"Quanto mais tempo deixares passar sem lhe dizeres nada, pior. Queres que ela volte para Campbell? Queres que ela seja companheira de outro lobo?"

"Não. Mas não quero causar problemas ao Jacob. Não quero que ele pense que eu quero ser alfa e não quero lutar contra a nossa alcateia."

"Então fala com o Jacob primeiro." Sugeri.

Seth ponderou na minha sugestão mas quando algumas semanas depois decidiu finalmente falar com Jacob, Gwen desapareceu misteriosamente sem deixar rasto e desde então muita coisa mudou. Porém essa é uma das características essenciais da vida. Nada é estático, tudo muda.

E quando todos nós pensávamos que iria ficar tudo bem, o destino acabou por nos demonstrar precisamente o contrário.

**Fim**

**Brevemente: **

**Alfa**

**Livro I - O Terceiro**

**Isaac Black**

Aquela tinha sido a minha sétima aula de terapia desde o início do ano lectivo. Há cerca de alguns meses atrás tinham recomeçado os pesadelos. A minha psicóloga atribuía-os ao início dos exames e à ansiedade emocional devido ao facto de eu estar longe de casa e da minha família.

Nos meus pesadelos eu era atacado por um lobisomem, salvo por um lobo gigante castanho-avermelhado e levado para a floresta por uma mulher que mais parecia um anjo.

"Isaac? Ouviste o que eu disse?" Perguntou a doutora Townsend, a minha psicóloga.

"Sim." Respondi. Ela olhou para mim com algumas dúvidas. "Disse que depois dos exames começaremos a analisar a minha relação com a minha família."

"Exacto." Acenou satisfeita.

_Como se isso fosse resolver os meus problemas e eliminar os meus pesadelos. _Pensei quando saí do gabinete. Mas talvez a doutora tivesse razão. Talvez aqueles pesadelos fossem a minha forma de inconscientemente me preocupar com o resultado dos exames e talvez estivesse realmente com saudades de La Push.

Eu tinha sido um dos sortudos, segundo dizia a minha mãe, a poder sair da Reserva sendo tão jovem e para estudar. A maioria das pessoas que deixavam La Push faziam-no porque necessitavam de arranjar emprego para ajudar as famílias. Poucos eram os que conseguiam obter bolsas de estudo para ingressarem em Universidades prestigiadas como eu.

Aos quinze anos de idade ingressei na Universidade do Arizona. No primeiro ano terminei, sob um regime especial, a licenciatura em Engenharia Nuclear. No segundo ano dediquei-me à Antropologia e actualmente estava a concluir o curso de Bio-química. Estava ainda a preparar a minha primeira tese de doutoramento em Engenharia Bio-mecânica.

Apesar de ter completado os dezoito anos há apenas alguns meses, todos os meus professores achavam que eu teria um futuro brilhante. O presidente do Conselho da Universidade do Arizona já tinha falado comigo pessoalmente sobre a hipótese de me oferecer, dali a um par de anos, um emprego como professor mas eu preferia não ter muitos planos por enquanto.

Estava prestes a entrar no quarto da residência masculina onde estava alojado no campus universitário, e que partilhava com Bob 'Marley' Green, quando ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

"Sarah?" Indaguei ainda aturdido com a presença da minha irmã ali.

Sarah tinha dezassete anos. Era um ano mais nova do que eu, aliás era dez meses mais nova do que eu e tinha herdado a beleza da nossa mãe e o temperamento do nosso pai. Às vezes as pessoas pensavam que éramos gémeos devido à proximidade das nossas idades.

"Tiveste saudades minhas?"

"O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Vim com o tio Seth. Ele foi estacionar o carro. Isto aqui é enorme." Sarah estendeu a mão para me entregar um envelope selado. "Viemos buscar-te." Explicou finalmente.

"Buscar-me? Porquê?"

Quando Sarah não respondeu soube imediatamente que algo tinha acontecido em La Push. A resposta estava no envelope que eu segurava. Respirei fundo e abri a carta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Nota: O meu grande objectivo era terminar esta história antes do lançamento do filme Amanhecer – parte II e felizmente consegui. Penso que após ver o filme a minha inspiração para a escrita vai desfalecer, porque penso que a confirmação de um futuro romance entre o Jacob e a Nessie será uma desilusão tão grande que vou ficar permanentemente com danos psicológicos.<p>

_Nosso Amanhecer 5_ chegou ao fim mas como devem ter percebido há uma continuação que não será muito longa. Terá cerca de 5 ou 6 capítulos, narrados pelos filhos da Leah e do Jacob, onde será explicado o que aconteceu após o final da história. Irei contar o que aconteceu a Gwen e Seth, e o que se passou na Reserva que provocou tantas alterações na vida dos Quileutes. Prometo não demorar muito tempo a publicar, devo iniciar a publicação lá para meio de Novembro. A história vai chamar-se Alfa.

Obrigado por todo o apoio e pelas reviews. Dúvidas e questões são bem vindas.

Beijos

Karisan


End file.
